La pirate de verre
by 7etoiles
Summary: Kira, une jeune femme ayant mangé le fruit du verre, quitte son pays et les mauvais souvenirs qui s'y rattachent pour l'aventure et la mer. Elle croise la route de Marco, avant de s'engager dans l'équipage de Shirohige. Un nouveau départ? (un peu court, je sais...)
1. Chapitre 1: une nouvelle mer

**Bonjour!**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic. J'espère avoir des avis après ce premier chapitre, sachant que j'en ai d'autres d'avance...mais j'ignore encore à quel rythme publier, et que je suis prête à en retoucher si** **nécessaire. Donc, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je ferai en sorte de m'améliorer/de changer certaines choses.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle mer

Sur la mer légèrement agitée de Grand Line, un bateau se rapprochait d'une île bien connue des marchands et des pirates, Sarigo. Il avait franchi Reverse Montain avec succès une semaine auparavant.

A son bord, un équipage d'environ 20 hommes s'affairaient aux cordages du trois mats. Ce bateau était de taille modeste, mais suffisant pour prendre de bonne cargaison de marchandises à chaque escale. Il disposait aussi de deux ou trois cabines pour les passagers occasionnels, qui payaient pour voyager à bord. L'une de ces passagers, ayant sentit que le bateau tanguait, sortit sur le pont pour voir les vagues. Le capitaine du bateau la vit et sourit en pensant que leurs chemins allaient se séparer, maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à terre.

Un mois plus tôt, alors que le bateau faisait escale sur une île de North Blue, elle l'avait accosté dans une taverne pour lui demander une place sur son navire.

Il s'en rappellerait longtemps, de cette rencontre. Elle s'était présenté d'une traite: elle se nommait Kira. Juste Kira. Elle disait venir de North Blue, et vouloir partir un peu à l'aventure. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer le moindre trajet, mais elle proposait ses services de mercenaire: elle avait de la force à revendre, et des capacités au combat. Elle avait dit tout cela avec assurance. La demande avait surpris le capitaine, peu habitué à voir des femmes voyager seules. Mais au premier coup d'œil, il avait deviné qu'elle savait se servir de l'épée qui était attachée dans son dos. Deux cicatrices, une très large sur l'avant bras droit, ainsi qu'une plus petite sur la joue droite, comme faite par une pointe de lance, témoignaient de ses précédents combats. Ses vêtements étaient simples, laissant voir des bras nus assez musclés pour une femme. Elle disait avoir 22 ans, mais ses yeux marron-vert semblaient plus vieux, très sérieux, très mature. Elle était assez grande, environ 1m75, les cheveux blonds attaché en une queue de cheval haute arrivant au bas des omoplates, avec deux mèches encadrants son visage ovale. Son teint était très légèrement bronzé, signe qu'elle passait du temps en extérieur. Une voyageuse expérimentée dans l'art du combat, d'apparence modeste.

Elle n'était clairement pas du genre vaisselle et ménage, mais plutôt sport et combat. La jeune femme n'était pas un passager lambda, mais elle n'avait pas l'air hostile ou dangereuse, et son aide pouvait être la bienvenue. Aussi le capitaine avait-il accepté sa proposition.

Elle s'était bien vite intégrée au petit équipage. Elle ne sortait pas du rang, obéissait bien, était facile à vivre, agréable, et plutôt discrète sur sa vie personnelle. Ce qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Mais surtout, elle avait sauvé la cargaison, et peut-être aussi la vie de tout ceux présents à bord. Lors d'une escarmouche avec des pirates, elle avait montré une partie de sa puissance. Son épée était rapide, ses gestes souples. Le peu qu'avait vu le capitaine depuis sa cachette derrière des caisses, entre elle et la trentaine de pirates, l'avait impressionné. Elle n'avait même pas été touchée par les balles de ses ennemis. Vraiment, le Capitaine n'avait pas regretté de l'avoir laissé monter à bord.

Il se dirigea vers Kira, avec l'intention de la remercier avent d'atteindre la terre.

"-On arrive bientôt sur Sarigo. Tu compte nous quitter comme prévu?

Elle se retourna, lui sourit tristement, et répondit:

-Oui. De là, je vais trouver un boulot. C'est une île pleine de marchands, mais aussi de pirates. Avec quelques têtes, je pourrai ans doute gagner assez pour être tranquille un moment...

-Bon. Avant que tu partes, j'ai justement un petit quelque chose pour toi...

Il lui tendit un bourse, qu'elle regarda, avant de revenir sur le visage du capitaine.

-On avait dit: mes services contre le voyage. Vous ne me devez rien.

-J'insiste! Tu as été utile, tu nous a même sauvé! Et tu as sauvé le stock que nous allons bientôt pouvoir vendre! Alors, c'est largement mérité.

-Il a raison, Kira! Lança Cylin, un matelot d'une trentaine d'année à quelques mètres d'eux. Tu nous as largement tiré d'affaire!

-Eh bien vous boirez tous un verre à ma santé avec cet argent. Je vais finir mon sac." conclut-elle. Il était hors de question pour elle de revenir sur le contrat; elle leur était très redevable de l'avoir prise avec eux. Les bateaux allants sur Grand Line étaient rares. Néanmoins, elle était touchée par leur reconnaissance.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa cabine, composée d'un lit, d'une petite table et d'une chaise, d'une étroite armoire avec 3 étagères et d'une minuscule fenêtre. La pièce était sombre, sentait le renfermé, et les murs de bois étaient légèrement humide. Sur le lit se trouvait son sac et son épée. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et la vida du peu de vêtements qu'elle avait (deux hauts, un pantacourt, un pantalon, un manteau et quelques sous-vêtements). Elle s'observa dans le long miroir un peu piqué, accroché à l'intérieur de la porte d'armoire: des bottines en cuir noir usées, qui avaient parcouru des kilomètres sur tout les terrains, un pantalon marron troué et recousu au niveau des genoux, tenu par une ceinture cuir marron à laquelle pendait une petite sacoche, un haut noir simple. Sa tenue n'était améliorée que par ses protections pour avant bras noirs, quasi neuf avec un motif discret, ainsi qu'un anneau en argent avec une frise celtique, sur son index gauche. Elle observa cette bague avec tristesse, avant de regarder la table où se trouvait ses autres possessions. Elle attrapa les deux seuls livres qu'elles possédait pour les mettre dans le sac, ainsi que deux crayons et une gomme, qui avaient leur place dans une toute petite poche à l'intérieur du sac, avec son matériel de couture (deux aiguilles, du fil noir, et c'est tout), ainsi que quelques médicaments. Elle vivait avec le minimum, de quoi voyager très léger. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de faire autrement dans les circonstances actuelles, pressée de partir et surtout: pauvre.

Elle mit sa maigre bourse dans la petite sacoche de sa ceinture, et attendit qu'ils arrivent, allongée sur son lit, pendant une heure. Elle entendit l'agitation sur le pont, les cris pour les manœuvres à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du port. Quand elle sentit que le bateau s'immobilisait, elle attrapa son sac, fila sur le pont et fit un bref signe d'au revoir à tout le monde. Elle descendit du bateau, et fila dans les ruelles sans un regard en arrière. Mieux valait qu'on ne les voit pas trop avec elle...

* * *

Dans une crique non loin du port mouillait un bateau en forme de baleine noire. Au sommet du mât flottait l'emblème de Shirohige. C'était donc un navire pirate. A son bord, des hommes forts et armés recevaient des instructions de leur commandant, Marco.

"-Les deux groupes que j'ai appelé tout à l'heure, vous vous occupez des vivres. On a besoin de réserves pour deux semaines. Le groupe trois, vous vous chargez de l'eau et de l'alcool. Et j'ai dit: acheter et apporter ici, pas boire en chemin. Le premier que je choppe bourré avant la fin du boulot aura le droit de nettoyer le pont tout seul. Pigé?

Les pirates acquiescèrent. Il se trouve que lors de la dernière escale, un tonneau n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à la cale, ayant été bu par le groupe chargé de faire le plein de boisson. Ils avaient du faire la cuisine et le ménage pendant deux jours, et pour 5 hommes, sur un si grand bateau, c'était beaucoup de travail...

-Sinon, reprit-il, j'ai appelé 4 personnes pour venir avec moi chercher des infos. Le dernier groupe, vous avez quelques bricoles à trouver, des plantes médicinales et des clous. Vous avez de la chance, on a pratiquement pas usé de l'infirmerie ce mois-ci, y a presque rien à acheter. Après ça, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. Les tours de gardes pour surveiller le navire sont affichés là, je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'être endormis, en retard ou bourré pour faire ça. On se retrouve demain à 18h pour repartir. Des questions?"

Personne ne leva la main. Sarigo était une île de passage qu'ils connaissaient bien. Les pirates ne restaient pas longtemps, il ne fallait que 24h au log pose pour se recharger. Mais ils faisaient une bonne clientèle. Quelques bateaux de la Marine passaient parfois. C'était une ville prospère, que les pirates épargnaient par commodité. On trouvait des apothicaires, des bars, des forgerons, des tavernes, des artisans, et encore des tavernes...Le nécessaire.

* * *

C'est dans un quartier assez populaire que Kira trouva sa première cible, après avoir interrogé quelques habitants. Dans sa poche se trouvaient quelques avis de recherches, de faible prime pour éviter de s'attaquer à plus fort qu'elle. Par chance, l'un des recherché était ici. Elle suivit les indications des civils et le vit entrer dans une taverne avec deux acolytes. Avec une prime de 8 millions, (autant dire que dalle, après avoir refilé une part aux convoyeurs,) il ne devait pas être bien dangereux. Elle préférait donner un pourcentage à des intermédiaires qui livrait les recherchés à la Marine. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit très discrète. Elle entra à son tour dans l'établissement...

La pièce, vaste, aux murs beiges et au sol de pierre, était plutôt bien remplie. Il était pourtant encore tôt... Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir en bois peint en rouge pour commander à boire. Elle sortit ses derniers Berry pour cette boisson. Elle chercha des yeux son futur gagne-pain...trouvé. Assis à quelques mètres de l'entrée, en train de rire avec ses deux gars. L'insouciant. Il pouvait bien rire, ça n'allait pas durer. Elle voulais en finir rapidement avec lui, elle ne pouvait même plus se payer un toit pour la nuit... A deux mètres d'elle, quelques hommes interrogeaient le tenancier sur les dernières nouvelles. Elle tendit l'oreille, intéressée.

"-bouarf, pas grand chose vous savez. Y a bien le ptit équipage de …. Laou, je crois, un pirate de South Blue, qui s'est fait démanteler par la Marine juste avant Reverse Montain... à part ça, les Marines sont passé jours sur l'île. Avec un vice-amiral à bord. Y sont partis le lendemain, en direction de Bludile.

-Je vois. Merci." Répondit un homme aux mèches blonde formant comme un palmier sur sa tête. Il commanda des bières pour eux, et ils partirent s'asseoir. Kira appela le patron et lui expliqua, pour éviter de le surprendre, qu'elle allait arrêter le mec aux 8 millions sur-le-champs. Le tenancier ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme, et qu'elle était donc "probablement plus faible", ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Il s'en moquait. Mais il ne voulait pas de casse dans sa boutique.

"-Rassurez-vous. Dans deux minutes, ils sont arrêtés et on est sortis." Répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Étonné par son assurance, il garda un œil sur elle à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa victime. Arrivée à la table de l'homme en question, elle dit:

"-Bonsoir. Vous avez une prime sur votre tête, je crois?

L'homme regarda ses deux acolytes, et répondit en riant:

-Ouaip! 8 millions! Et? Tu m'veux quoi?

-La récompense sur votre tête, c'est tout.

-Haha! J'voudrais bien voir ç..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase; quelque chose d'étrange avait jaillit des poings de Kira. Quelque chose de brillant et transparent, sous forme liquide. Cette matière étrange était devenue solide en entourant les poignets et les pieds des trois hommes.

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers la scène, y compris Marco. De nature curieuse, il voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"Allez, maintenant, les mercenaires. Ils se chargeront de vous livrer à la Marine.

-Attends! T'as fait quoi, là? C'est quoi ce truc?

-C'est du verre. Des menottes en verre.

-On peut pas bouger!

-Oh, c'est vrai..."dit-elle, encore une fois en souriant.

Elle bougea ses mains et les menottes aux pieds disparurent. A la place, une ceinture de verre les serrait à la taille. Elle les fit se lever, et lia les ceintures par des barres des verres, les uns derrière les autres. Elle se mit tout devant et lia le premier à sa main. Elle enleva aussi leurs armes, les balançant plus loin, et prit leurs bourses.

 _Un pouvoir de fruit du démon..._ pensa Marco.

"-Vous avancez maintenant?

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire? Relâche nous salope! Cria l'un en se débattant.

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'assomma d'un coup de batte de verre qu'elle avait fait apparaître en deux secondes. Il tomba, entraînant les deux autres au sol. La scène était presque comique.

-Bien. Je vais faire autrement.

De ses mains jaillirent les fils de vers qui passèrent sous les trois hommes. Bientôt, ils était dans une cage de verre, légèrement surélevée sur des roues en verre. A l'avant se trouvait une poignée.

-Mais...mais... balbutia l'homme aux 8 millions.

-Assez perdu de temps, on y va."

Elle tira la prison sur roues, et sortit de l'établissement sous l'ébahissement général. Kira sourit encore. Son pouvoir était impressionnant, c'était vrai. Et beau selon elle. Elle avait mangé le fruit du verre, et elle aimait beaucoup son pouvoir. Il n'était pas qu'offensif, il était aussi au service de la créativité, de la construction, et de la défense. Elle pouvait toujours avoir un toit grâce à ce pouvoir (mais sans chaleur, ni lit. Dommage.). Elle était aussi épéiste, car ne se fier qu'à son pouvoir était selon elle une erreur. Il fallait toujours avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Les deux hommes encore éveillés bougeaient un peu trop. Elle comprit qu'ils tentaient de renverser le chariot. Elle soupira et fit apparaître des pointes à l'intérieur de la cage. L'un d'eux cria, il n'avait pas vu les pics assez vite et s'était coupé à l'épaule. Les mouvements cessèrent, remplacés par des gémissements.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, humiliante pour les hommes en cage observés par les habitants, elle parvint à une maison un peu vieille qu'elle savait être un repère de mercenaires, de ce qu'on lui avait apprit dans la journée.

Elle toqua, et un homme grand et épais lui ouvrit. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la demoiselle, et agrandit les yeux devant le spectacle derrière elle. Elle claqua des doigts, et la cage disparut. Les trois hommes tombèrent, assis par terre, avec un cri de surprise. Toujours liés, il ne pouvaient pas se lever.

"-C'est pour une livraison à la Marine. Celui aux cheveux noirs vaut 8 millions de Berry. Ses deux acolytes, je ne sais pas.

Le mercenaire reprit ses esprits.

-Je vais voir ça...Attendez là.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec un autre homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, ayant dans les mains des avis de recherche. Après avoir jeté un œil à la jeune femme, il observa les hommes, puis les affiches.

-Alors...lui, 8 millions, en effet...Le ptit, 1 million... l'autre...ah, si: 500 000. Ça fait 9 millions cinq cent mille Berry en tout...Eh bien ma belle, on peut dire que tu sais te défendre.

-Vous prenez combien? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Le QG le plus proche est pas à côté, et la Marine est d'jà passé y a pas longtemps, elle reviendra pas tout de suite. Alors, pour le trajet... Disons 40/60.40 pour toi.

-...Ça m'ira. Mais je veux être payée tout de suite, et vous m'en débarrassez maintenant.

-Marché conclu, princesse."

Il devait être content de ne pas avoir à négocier. Kira savait qu'elle se faisait avoir. Mais 3 800 000 Berry étaient bien assez pour elle, et encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle ne fasse pas de vague pour l'instant. L'homme revint avec une bourse. Elle compta les billets, le remercia et repartit dans les rues maintenant sombres. Il était maintenant 20h, d'après le carillon qu'on entendait sonner au loin. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la ville, mais elle se rappelait que le bar ou elle avait fait sa pêche du jour proposait aussi des repas et des chambres pas très chères. Par flemme de chercher ailleurs, elle retourna donc à l'établissement.

* * *

Le tenancier fut surpris de la revoir, moins d'une heure après avoir fait un spectacle aussi rare qu'étrange. Il était encore un peu sous le choc, et une bonne partie de la clientèle, encore présente, aussi. Kira ignora les regards, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

"-Rebonsoir. Vous avez des chambres libres pour ce soir?

-Heu...oui.

-Parfait. Pour un repas, une nuit et un petit déj demain, ça fera combien?

-...800 Berry la nuit, 250 le repas, 200 le petit déjeuner...1250 en tout...

-D'accord. Apportez le repas dès que possible, avec un thé, et gardez la monnaie.

Elle lui tendit 2000 Berry, qu'il prit et ramassa dans sa caisse avant de s'occuper du repas de sa cliente.

Pendant ce temps, Marco l'observait toujours. Il était vraiment très intéressé par la jeune femme: elle avait agit vite et bien. Il se leva et vint prêt d'elle.

-Aï, je peux? Dit-il en désignant la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'installa, commanda un saké quand Kira reçu son thé, et rentra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

-Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon, c'est ça?

Elle sourit. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

-Oui. Le fruit du verre, type logia.

-Intéressant. Et vous êtes chasseuse de prime?

-A l'occasion, pour me remplir les poches.

-Et là, elles sont pleines, ou je dois craindre d'être attaqué parce que je suis pirate?

-C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Et puis, je n'attaque pas n'importe qui juste pour l'argent. Lui, il était dans le coin depuis un moment, il faisait du trafic d'esclaves, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Alors je pense qu'il le méritait, non?

-C'est récent pour vous, d'être chasseuse de primes?

-Plutôt, oui. C'est le sixième que j'arrête, en 6 mois. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à des grandes pointures sur North Blue.

-Je vois. Mais vous avez du potentiel. _Donc, elle venait de North Blue...Elle était sur Grand Line depuis peu, Reverse Montain était proche._

-Merci.

-Vous ne voulez pas devenir pirate?

-Mmmm...il me faudrait un équipage qui corresponde à mes convictions, à ma manière de faire. Je n'irai pas dans un équipage qui tue des civils à tout va. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, mais il est encore trop tôt pour prendre la moindre décision. J'ai quitté mon île il y a seulement 6 mois...

-Vous voulez d'abord comprendre un peu le monde avant de prendre des décisions.

-C'est ça.

-Vous êtes du genre prudente.

-C'est un défaut quand on voyage?

-Pas vraiment, c'est même recommandé. J'aimerai ajouter "surtout quand on est une femme", mais je crois que ce serait vous insulter.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre d'adage, en effet. Surtout venant de mecs plus faibles que moi, et j'en ai vu...

-Et moi, vous me pensez plus faible que vous? Dit-il en souriant pour amener la présentation.

-Pas besoin de le savoir, je ne vais pas vous en coller une, vous n'avez rien dit.

-Mais vous me pensez quoi? Plus ou moins fort?

-Mmm... plus fort que moi. Bien plus.

-Bon instinct.

-Je vois...A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Marco sourit. La conversation était rapide, le ton était un peu ironique par le vocabulaire plutôt soutenu qu'ils employaient tout les deux, par politesse, mais ils aimaient ce ton. Par contre, là, elle allait avoir une surprise, c'était certain. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Et il se demandait si elle continuerai de parler avec autant d'aisance après s'être présenté.

-Marco, 1er commandant de la division de Shirohige.

Kira s'immobilisa, les yeux figés, surprise.

-Impossible...

Il déboutonna trois boutons de sa chemise, laissant voir le tatouage de Shirohige. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre de cette révélation. Il ressemblait bien à l'avis qu'elle avait vu une fois...Et, au passage, il était très bien bâtit. Avec un torse pareil, c'est sûr qu'il avait trois fois sa force physique...

-Et vous êtes? Dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise pour cacher la marque.

Elle se réveilla, se baffa mentalement d'être restée si longtemps immobile, entre étonnement, admiration, et un peu intimidation.

-Kira. Et on dirait effectivement que j'ai un bon instinct de survie.

Maroc rit, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas joué à l'arrogante, et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cet homme, c'était certain. Il n'était apparemment pas du genre à faire des avances, comme certains malpolis qu'elle avait déjà remit en place. Il l'avait abordée par curiosité, pour son pouvoir. La conversation était simple, agréable.

Une serveuse mit fin à ses pensées en déposant devant elle une belle assiette fumante à base de pommes de terre et de jambon. A côté dans une petite assiette se trouvait une tartelette au citron. Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant cela: elle a-do-rait les tartes au citron, et elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis une éternité...

-Je vois que vous avez faim. Je vous laisse, bon appétit. Dit Marco en se levant, retournant vers ses nakama.

-Merci."

Elle mangea, et repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, elle ne pouvait se permettre de juger Marco sur cette première impression. Mais il était poli, pour un pirate.

Une fois repue, elle reçu une clé, monta à l'étage et découvrit sa chambre, la numéro 2, modeste, avec un parquet de bois, une fenêtre près de la tête du lit avec vue sur la rue, un petit bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'une armoire en bois assez vieille. Elle s'affala sur le lit: les draps étaient frais, et sentaient la vanille. Elle remarqua un porte: sans doute la salle d'eau. Elle décida de prendre une douche, avant de remplir son journal de bord.

…

En fait, elle voulait d'abord s'occuper du journal de bord.

Tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis presque un an y était écrit. C'était très important pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était sur Grand Line. Elle avait trouvé de l'argent en bossant. Elle avait rencontré Marco le Phénix. Le n°2 de l'homme le plus fort du monde! Sans blague, rien que ça! Et...il avait dit qu'elle avait du potentiel! Pour sa première escale sur Grand Line, c'était beaucoup. Elle sourit de nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de son île, elle souriait très souvent. Un petit sourire, certes, mais qui montrait sa bonne humeur. Une habitude pour exprimer son contentement. Bien. Après des années à morfler, elle méritait bien d'être un peu heureuse.

Elle ferma l'ouvrage, pris sa douche et fila dans ses draps, ignorant ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain, ignorant sa prochaine destination. Son avenir était un brouillard, mais elle avait de la ressource. L'imprévu était maintenant son quotidien, pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

Sur le Mini Moby Dick, Marco repensait à la jeune femme, Kira. Il aurait aimé lui proposer d'intégrer l'équipage, mais elle semblait vouloir d'abord en apprendre plus sur le monde avant de choisir que faire. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas l'intégrer sans connaître ni son niveau, ni son comportement. Il y a avait peu de femmes à bord, seulement à l'infirmerie, il avait un peu peur qu'une femme ne sème la discorde chez ses hommes, si elle n'était pas du genre réfléchi. Et toutes les recrues se devaient d'être du genre bosseur et solidaire, dans cet équipage. Pas de tire-au-flanc ou de solo qui abandonnent leurs potes.

Elle avait du potentiel. Mais quant à savoir si elle ferait un bon élément, si elle maîtrisait assez son pouvoir, si elle était prête à intégrer un équipage, c'était une autre histoire.

Il espérait tout de même ne pas la voir intégrer la Marine. Ce serait vraiment dommage...

 **Tous les chapitres devraient faire plus ou moins cette taille...**

 **Hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez remarqué une faute d'ortho ou plus. Elles nous échappent toujours, mais je veux être ma propre bêta.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Batila

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Merci aux reviewers, et à ceux qui ont ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou en follow, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Même topo que la dernière fois: n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, sur l'histoire ou sur la forme.**

 **disclaimer: Kira est a moi, ainsi que quelque OC sans trop d'importance qu'on pourrait qualifier de "figurants". Le reste est à Oda. Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Le chap suivant ne tardera pas, 1 semaine max.**

 **Ciao!**

Chapitre 2

Kira avait vu le Mini Moby Dick partir le lendemain au soir, au loin. Elle était restée une semaine sur Sarigo, avait gagné 3 millions de Berry avec un nouveau pirate recherché, et avait cette fois payé un navire de voyageurs pour se rendre sur l'île suivante. Le confort était bien meilleur que lors de son précédent voyage. Le lit était moelleux, le hublot faisait la taille d'un gros plat, la chaise bleue, ainsi que l'armoire blanche et le bureau blanc, étaient neufs, et les couloirs sentaient encore un peu la peinture fraîche. Les salle de bains communes étaient propres, et prendre un bain lui fit un bien fou. Elle se débrouilla pour en prendre un tous les jours. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel luxe. Elle devait faire un peu tâche dans ce décors, vu les regards en biais que lui lançaient parfois les autres passagers.

Après une semaine de traversée, qui lui avait tout de même coûte très cher, le petit bateau arriva à quai à Bluedile, une île avec un QG de Marine. Il n'y avait donc pas de travail pour elle ici, rien à explorer, et elle n'aimait pas les Marines. Elle décida de prendre un navire marchand pour se rendre sur l'île suivante, en tant que mousse.

Au final, environ quatre mois après sa première île de Grand Line, elle avait traversé six îles, toutes habitées et plutôt sûres, et se trouvait maintenant sur Batila, une île protégée par Shirohige, et donc normalement calme. L'île était assez grande, avec une petite partie de terres sauvages. Elle décida d'y faire escale un peu plus longtemps. La terre lui avait manqué. Elle prit une chambre pour trois semaines dans une auberge, qu'elle paya le premier jour plutôt que le dernier. Au regard suspicieux du propriétaire, elle avait compris qu'elle avait une apparence de pauvre et qu'il hésitait à lui laisser une chambre si longtemps...quand l'argent fut déposé sur le bureau, il fut soudain bien plus accueillant.

L'île était vraiment jolie. Une belle ville, accueillante, une grande forêt sur des collines, une montage, quelques champs, de jolies plages, c'était un petit coin de paradis pour elle.

Kira sortait marcher et courir tous les jours, dans la forêt. Elle chassait un peu et mangeait en pleine nature le midi, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle travaillait son pouvoir, mais toujours à l'abri des regards. Elle avait aussi acheté quelques vêtements et une paire de chaussures. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine comme ça, avec des vêtements toujours très sobres, mais neufs. Elle acheta aussi un log pose, qui lui serait sans doute indispensable un jour. Elle mangeait et dormait bien. Vraiment, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis...une éternité.

Elle n'osait pas penser au passé, les introspections et les souvenirs ayant tendance à la déprimer, voir à la mettre en colère. Elle préférait ne plus penser qu'au présent.

Mais quelques jours avant son départ prévu, alors qu'elle buvait un café sur la terrasse de son auberge après une journée d'exercice, elle entendit les cloches d'alarme du port sonner. Bientôt, un coup de canon et quelques cris de panique se firent entendre.

"-Des pirates! A l'abri, tout le monde, vite!"

Elle alla chercher son épée dans sa chambre et courut jusqu'au port. Arrivée sur place, elle vit avec effroi que des pirates -pas les Shirohige, bien sûr- étaient en train de brûler les quelques bateaux amarrés ici, et d'entrer dans les magasins du port pour en ressortir avec des vivres. Son regard se posa alors sur une flaque de sang. Puis sur l'origine de la flaque, le corps sans vie d'un homme. Son sang se glaça. Elle en vit d'autres. Elle resta interdite en observant le carnage. En à peine cinq minutes, une dizaine de citoyens innocents étaient morts?

 _Ce port est mal foutu,_ pensa-t-elle. _Si on arrive par l'ouest, la falaise bloque toute visibilité depuis la ville. Le bateau n'est visible que deux minutes avant d'accoster. Il faudrait des sentinelles sur la falaise...mais j'imagine qu'ici, les gens se croient en sécurité grâce au simple nom de Shirohige._

 _Peu importe. J'aurais du arriver plus vite..._

Son fluide lui indiqua qu'un des pirates était sur le point de l'attaquer par la droite. Aussitôt, elle dégaina son épée de son dos et para la lame. Elle demanda à son adversaire:

"-Quel équipage?

-Les Sang-rouges.

-pfff...non mais quel nom à la con. C'est sensé faire peur, le fait que le sang soit rouge?

-Tu vas flipper ma jolie...quand ton sang servira de peinture pour le bateau. Dit-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Elle observa rapidement la bateau, la coque était rouge foncé. Mais la couleur n'était pas uniforme. Elle comprit.

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Eh si! Ahahaha!

-Mais vous êtes des tarés?!" s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

 _Les enfoirés! Ils utilisent le sang de leurs victimes pour repeindre leur bateau?! Eux, je leur donne pas dix minutes à vivre à partir de maintenant. Putain, mais la Marine a pas pensé à ouvrir un asile pour ces connards ou quoi? Mais que fait le gouvernement?_

Kira donna un coup d'estoc qui traversa le ventre de son adversaire. Elle analysa la situation, puis usa de son fluide perceptif, très développé chez elle, pour savoir où étaient les gens.

 _Ils se réunissent tous dans un lieu... Un point de ralliement?_

Elle sentait cependant que des voix s'éteignaient en y allant. Ce qui voulait dire que les habitants étaient suivis de près par les pirates, qui les tuaient un par un. Il y avait encore quelques pirates sur le port. Elle les tua à distance en leur envoyant des pics de verre en pleine tête, sauvant au passage un vieil homme qui allait être poignardé. Honnêtement, _qui_ laisserait ces pauvres gens se démerder face à des tueurs, surtout en sachant un peu se battre? C'était logique pour elle de leur venir en aide. La question ne se posait même pas dans la tête de la jeune femme, il fallait tuer ces pirates et protéger les habitants. Alors sans réfléchir, elle partit à la poursuite des Sang-rouges.

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick...

Marco venait de recevoir un appel urgent d'une des îles protégées par son capitaine. Le maire et ses concitoyens se dirigeaient vers une planque, poursuivis par un équipage assez violent. L'île n'était qu'à trois jours de navigation de là; mais il serait trop tard pour les citoyens.

Nerveux, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cabine du capitaine. Il toqua à l'immense porte, et entendit un "entrez" d'une voix grave.

Il entra, et fit un geste de tête pour saluer l'homme immense assis sur une chaise sur mesure qui lisait une carte.

"-On a un problème, Père. L'île de Batila est attaquée en ce moment, j'ai eu le maire par den den mushi i minutes.

-C'est à combien d'ici?

-Environ trois jours, on a un éternal pose de prêt.

-Que font les habitants?

-Ils se réfugient dans un genre de grande cave blindée, assez cachée.

-Pas de combattant sur l'île? Pas d'alliés plus proche que nous?

-Malheureusement, non.

-Bon, faites route immédiatement. Mais je crois qu'on arrivera trop tard.

-Je pense aussi. Les habitants de Batila sont des gens pacifiques.

-Mon nom ne suffit parfois pas à protéger mes territoires, dit-il avec tristesse. En général, les autres équipages évitent d'avoir affaire à moi, mais parfois... ils attaquent mes îles pour gagner en prestige...

-Ils n'auront pas de prestige au fond de la mer.

-Tout à fait. Mettez les voiles.

-Compris Père."

Marco sortit en vitesse sur le pont pour crier les ordres. Il laissa la barre à Andrew, ainsi que l'eternal pose. Cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure.

Il retourna dans sa cabine, rappela le maire.

" _-Oui?_

-On fait route vers votre île mais elle est à trois jours d'ici. Vous pouvez tenir, cachés?

 _-Ben, en fait, y a un truc bizarre là...y a plus vraiment de danger..._

Marco haussa les sourcils: le maire semblait un peu perdu, mais beaucoup moins paniqué.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

 _-Eh bien..._

* * *

Sur Batila...

dix minutes plus tôt

Les pirates avaient compris que les habitants avaient un refuge, et qu'ils les y conduisaient pour échapper à la mort. Le groupe d'assassins semblait bien s'amuser de la terreur des civils.

Soudain, une traînée de pics transparents jaillit du sol sur leur droite, et les dépassa pour finalement faire un virage, faisant barrière entre eux et les habitants. Les pirates se retournèrent vers l'origine de la traînée de pics de verre hauts de un mètre, couverts d'aiguilles.

Une femme blonde au regard furieux les toisait, les mains brillantes dirigées vers le sol. Elle était essoufflée, elle avait courut pour les rattraper avant qu'ils n'arrivent au refuge. De l'autre côté de la barrière de ronces de verre, quelques habitants, dont le maire, regardaient avec incompréhension la scène. Les pirates étaient à 10 mètres d'eux, et ils étaient maintenant incapables des les suivre, bloqué par, semblait-il, cette femme.

"-Vous...commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage. Vous...vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

-T'es qui toi? Les gars, buttez-la, tirez! Tirez!

Quelques-uns prirent leurs pistolets et dirigèrent les canons vers elles, mais elle avançait...en évitant les balles. Elle slalomait légèrement. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle dégaina et donna de violents coups d'épée, les achevant un par un. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, semblait-il. Un peu essoufflée par l'effort, elle claqua des doigts et les pics s'autodétruisirent en tombant dans un bruit d'éclat de verre qui se brise au sol.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les habitants.

-Des blessés par ici?

Le maire s'avança, encore étonné, mais heureux d'être en vie.

-Quelques-uns, oui.

-Vous savez soigner?

-On a deux médecins.

-Vous allez avoir des morts à enterrer, je suis navrée..."dit-elle tristement.

Elle fit demi-tour. En arrivant à hauteur des éclats de verres, elle passa sa main au-dessus de la traînée, et le verre revint vers sa main, comme aimanté. Elle remonta la traînée, en enlevant l'essentiel des déchets coupants. Elle marcha vers le port, tandis que le maire reçu un appel par den den mushi...

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick...

 _-Voilà, c'était il y a quelques minutes, vraiment. On a été sauvé in extremis, là, je vous assure._

-Ça ressemblait à du verre...

 _-C'est ça, oui._

-Blonde et grande?

 _-Oui. Avec une épée dans le dos._

-Je crois que je la connais. Je vous rappelle dans quelques instants. Faites attention, il reste peut-être encore quelques pirates dans les parages.

- _D'accord. J'vais au port, c'est là qu'on a eu le plus de dégâts. Gotcha._ Il avait raccroché.

Marco soupira et ferma les yeux en s'adossant. Les habitants étaient sauvés...presque tous. C'était un miracle. Et il croyait savoir qui était le miracle... Il retourna faire son rapport au capitaine.

 _Toc toc_

-Entrez.

-C'est encore moi. Dit Marco en ouvrant puis fermant la porte derrière lui. La situation a changé. Quelqu'un a tué tous les pirates, ou presque. Le maire vient de m'appeler, ils étaient a deux doigts de se faire tuer, et il ont été sauvés.

-Par qui?

-Une femme qui, d'après sa description et son pouvoir, ne m'est pas inconnue. J'ai rencontré i ou 5 mois sur Sarigo une jeune épéiste ayant mangé le fruit du verre.

-Du verre? Une logia?

-Oui. On avait un peu discuté...elle semblait prudente et consciente des dangers de Grand Line. Ni marine, ni pirate. Elle avait quitté son île 6 mois avant, elle venait de North Blue. Elle avait l'air assez forte.

-Tu voulais l'engager? Dit-il en voyant l'intérêt que son second semblait porter à la jeune femme. Elle lui avait laissé une bonne impression, à l'entendre...

-J'y ai pensé, mais sans lui proposer, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas encore s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Et puis, cinq minutes de conversation, c'était trop léger pour juger si elle était un potentiel bon élément. J'ai fais des recherches, elle n'a pas de prime.

-Et donc, c'est elle qui a sauvé l'île...

-Il n'y a pas deux femmes blondes et épéistes avec ce pouvoir dans le monde. Ça ne peut être qu'elle.

-Il faut s'assurer que tous les pirates sont morts. Ou qu'ils soient enchaînés jusqu'à notre arrivée. Appelle tout de suite le maire.

-Entendu.

Il sortit le den den mushi de sa poche, et appela de nouveau le maire.

- _Oui?_

-Alors, la situation? Demanda Shirohige.

- _Oh, Capitaine! Ravi de vous entendre._

-Moi aussi. Le compte rendu de la situation: morts, blessés, dégâts.

- _On s'occupe des blessés, une quarantaine. Au port, et dans les rues, on a au moins vingt morts, sans doute plus. Quelques vitres brisées, sinon, ce qu'ils allaient nous voler est encore sur le quai, on aura qu'a récupérer plus tard._

-Vous êtes certains qu'il n'y a plus de pirates?

- _La jeune femme, elle est v'nue me voir y un instant pour me dire qu'il y avait encore du monde sur le bateau, et qu'elle allait nous passer un coup d'main pour les arrêter. Elle nous a dit de pas rester sur le port, au cas ou ils voudraient tirer. Et de mettre des tireurs en embuscade pour surveiller le navire, au cas où ils voudraient descendre. Elle a dit qu'elle s'occuperait d'eux après, que là ils étaient coincés. Là, elle est repartie pour vérifier qu'y plus de pirates dans les rues et les maisons. Elle a dit qu'elle sait ou aller._

-Bien, laissez la faire. Si c'est possible de garder quelques pirates vivants, faites-le.

- _Compris, j'vais lui dire._

-Une dernière question, la femme, vous la connaissez? Demanda Shirohige.

- _La jeune femme s'appelle Kira. Elle vivait à l'auberge du pas loin du port depuis trois s'maines. Elle'tait discrète, elle allait souvent dans la forêt, el'tait polie. Mais elle est venue me dire qu'elle était désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir plus vite._

-D'accord, je vous remercie. Si elle songe a partir...

 _-Elle peut pas. Tous les bateaux ont été brûlés. Sauf le navire pirate, mais il est trop gros pour une personne._

-D'accord. On voudra juste lui parler et la remercier.

- _Je comprends._

-Rappelez-nous quand vous aurez du nouveau.

- _Compris capitaine._

 _Gotcha._

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle sait prendre l'initiative. C'est elle qui donne les instructions.

-Et elle semble avoir le haki. Elle "sait où aller"... elle entend les voix, et elle va vérifier que se sont bien des habitants. Et elle a entendu les voix sur le navire.

-On verra sur place ce qu'elle vaut...

-Compris Père."

Il ressortit, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette Kira était intéressante, et elle savait protéger une population, se battre et gérer l'après d'une bataille. Il sentait que la curiosité du capitaine était piquée, elle aussi. Il se rendit sur le pont, voir si tout allait bien.

 **Fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, et que Kira ne semble pas non plus trop balèze. Vade Retro, Ma** **ry Sue!**


	3. Chapitre 3: rencontre

**Bonsoir!**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus lent, c'est normal, mais qui je l'espère...ah bah, je peux pas le dire ici, sinon je vous spoil. Bon, rendez-vous en bas de la page.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece blablabla pas à moi blablabla Oda propriétaire etc. Vous connaissez la chanson.**

 **Merci à Aurore Heart, Celmon, LadyAlyzee, Mini Plumes, Miss Devil, Plop59, PlumeDesGlaces, Walarisse, boadicee, lovemangafifichacha, mathildegalichet, nguyenthantam95, et tsavard666 d'avoir mis cette fanfic en follow, ainsi qu'à ceux l'ayant mise en favoris. Merci à Celmon pour son comm qui m'a fait très plaisir, et surtout rire.**

Chapitre3

Rencontre

Le Moby Dick approchait enfin les côtes de l'île estivale. Une brise légère portait le Moby Dick à bon port, après trois jours et demi d'épuisant voyage. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, qui exigeait d'être rapide, une courte mais violente tempête les avait retardé.

Le maire, durant ces jours d'attente, avait informé Shirohige de l'avancée de la situation par denden mushi. Il y avait 33 morts à déplorer, les autres blessés étaient sortis d'affaire. Quatre pirates, dont le capitaine, avaient été capturés. A la demande de Shirohige, le maire avait aussi rapporté les agissements Kira. Elle avait beaucoup soulagé les habitants, peu habitués aux effusions de sang, s'occupant de mettre les corps des victimes dans des cercueils fabriqués à la va-vite. Elle s'était proposé d'elle -même pour faire ce sale et macabre boulot de croque-mort, que les habitants détestaient, et les proches des victimes lui en étaient très reconnaissants. Elle avait aussi brûlé les cadavres des attaquants. Les premiers enterrements avaient déjà eu lieu.

Ce travail terminé, elle avait créé un petite tour en verre sur la falaise ouest, expliquant au maire que cet angle mort devait être surveillé. Il avait donc fait installer un cloche dans cette tourelle de vigie en verre pour pouvoir sonner l'alerte plus rapidement.

Shirohige, sans jamais avoir vu la jeune femme, avait déjà l'image d'une personne assez forte et intelligente pour avoir la responsabilité d'une petite ville. Elle n'avait rien demandé en contre-partie pour ses services. Il envisageait sérieusement de lui proposer de rejoindre ses rangs.

* * *

Le pouvoir de Kira avait étonné tout le monde, et même si elle était modeste, Kira était plutôt fière de ce qu'elle avait fait pour les habitants.

Fatiguée, elle se reposait maintenant dans sa chambre d'auberge et nettoyait ses vêtements, tâchés du sang des pirates qu'elle avait tué et des citoyens qu'elle avait déposé dans leurs cercueils. Elle restait cependant heureuse d'avoir pu être utile, c'était gratifiant de voir qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien, et d'être remerciée pour ça.

Le maire lui avait dit que le Moby Dick arrivait, avec le capitaine en personne. Elle allait sans doute devoir le rencontrer, et cela la rendait anxieuse. Elle se disait donc qu'avec un peu de chance, elle allait aussi revoir Marco. C'était rassurant, quelque part, de connaître le second du capitaine.

Les Shirohige kaizokudan amarrèrent donc, les visages sombres, trois jours après le massacre. Les pavés étaient encore rouges sang. C'était un coup dur pour eux: le nom de l'empereur le plus fort du monde n'avait pas suffit, à protéger des innocents. C'était très rare, mais parfois, des pirates plus suicidaires que la moyenne, inconscients et en quête de réputation, attaquaient une île défendue par un grand nom pour ensuite se vanter de leur puissance. Ceux-là n'avait pas une longue espérance de vie, car ils étaient pris en chasse sur-le-champs. Échapper à un empereur était impossible, mais quelques idiots y croyaient encore, le massacre de cette île en était la preuve.

Et ce massacre aurait été pire sans l'intervention Kira. Elle savait être modeste, mais en son for intérieur, elle savait bien que personne ou presque n'aurait survécu sans elle. Elle ne serait pas étonnée de recevoir un remerciement. Selon l'attitude du capitaine, et sa gratitude envers elle, peut-être pourrait-elle oser demander une place sur leur navire jusqu'à la prochaine île, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de bateau disponible...Mouai, elle était à peu près sûre de ne pas oser demander ça à l'homme le plus fort du monde. Shirohige ne dirigeait pas une agence de tourisme, le service qu'elle avait rendu était peut-être insuffisant pour se joindre à l'équipage le temps d'un voyage... Peut-être en passant par Marco, déjà moins imposant?...

Voyant que le Moby Dick était enfin au port, Kira sortit dans une tenue propre, son épée toujours sur le dos. _On ne sait jamais_ , se disait-elle. En la voyant arriver, les gens s'écartèrent pour qu'elle rejoigne le maire. Elle se mit quelques mètres derrière le maire, mais il l'invita à venir à côté d'elle. Stressée, elle vit l'homme le plus fort du monde descendre, suivit de Marco et d'un autre homme, avec un foulard jaune et une coiffure en banane.

 _Du calme, tu en as vu d'autres._ La place était bien remplie, sans ajouter les pirates qui regardaient la scène depuis le bastingage. Elle essaya de garder une attitude calme et posée, avec l'intention éventuelle de demander à aller jusqu'à la prochaine île avec eux. Tout allait dépendre de l'échange qui allait suivre, alors autant paraître sûre d'elle si elle voulait qu'il l'accepte à bord.

L'homme de six mètres - _ah oui, il est grand quand même_ \- s'approcha du maire. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, tandis que Marco et Kira se sourirent brièvement avec un geste de tête. Elle se sentait mieux, en voyant une tête connue. Puis, Shirohige regarda Kira, intensément.

"-Tu es Kira, n'est-ce pas?

Elle s'inclina donc lentement devant lui.

-Kira, de North Blue. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Elle se redressa lentement, puis mit ses mains dans le dos, pour ne pas être tentée de jouer avec ses doigts sous le stress et la nervosité. Bon, en fait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; mais au moins, c'était caché dans son dos.

-Pour moi aussi, c'est un honneur. Je ne peux que te remercier d'avoir sauvé cette île à notre place.

-C'est normal.

-Tu as capturés quatre attaquants, c'est ça?

-Ils sont à votre disposition. Répondit-elle.

Elle répondait de façon quasi-militaire. Cela fit rire Shirohige, et Marco lui sourit avant de dire:

-Détends-toi, on ne va pas te manger!

Elle sourit, détendit un peu ses muscles et fit signe de la suivre. Elle et le maire conduisirent le capitaine et ses deux subordonnés au bout du port devant la petite mairie aux murs jaunes, où dans des cages de verre aux barreaux très épais se trouvaient les quatre hommes salement amochés, entravés par des menottes en verre. C'était des menottes efficaces, lourdes, et les barreaux semblaient assez durs. Kira tendit à Marco un objet brillant. Il le prit, sous l'œil de Shirohige, et ils comprirent que c'était les clés des cages attachées à un anneau. Le tout était en verre. C'était un bon travail de serrurier, bien que très simple.

Marco et le capitaine n'étaient pas télépathes, mais ils pensaient bien la même chose d'elle. Sa capacité à combler les besoins matériels était impressionnante. Elle profitait de son pouvoir pour créer ce qu'elle voulait. C'était plus qu'utile, elle pouvait devenir un atout non négligeable pour faire face aux imprévus.

-Voilà. Commença le maire. Celui de droite, c'est le capitaine.

-Il lui manque un bras? Remarqua Marco en voyant un moignon à la place de son bras droit.

Le maire eu l'air un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment dire... Voyant son malaise, Kira prit les devants.

-Je lui ai coupé.

-Pourquoi?

-On avait un pacte: pour les toilettes, ils avaient deux minutes. Et interdiction de tenter de s'échapper. Il a tenté, et il a payé.

-J'vais t'buter salope! Cria l'amputé.

Elle lui fit un regard noir, avant de sourire et de toucher sa cage. Une faux sortie des barreaux, et se plaça sous la gorge de l'homme. _Elle peut ajouter de la matière à la cage,_ comprit Marco. _C'est comme ajouter des branches à un arbre._

-Inverse pas les rôles. Répondit-elle simplement. Elle claqua des doigts et la faux se brisa. Une goutte de sang glissa le long du cou du capitaine des Sang-rouges, qui était maintenant bien silencieux, et même un peu tremblant.

-Je vais leur parler deux minutes, dit simplement Shirohige.

Kira et le maire acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Shirohige observa les quatre pirates, déjà condamnés à mort. C'étaient des enfoirés, et ils allaient mourir, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Shirohige comptait juste s'assurer d'une chose avant de les achever.

-Votre équipage?

-Les...les Sang-rouges.

-Vous étiez sous les ordres de qui?

-De personne.

-Bon. Thatch.

Thatch sortit ses armes à feu, et tira sur le plus proche. Ils ne méritaient pas une meilleure mort. Les trois autres crièrent de surprise, ils s'étaient attendus à un dialogue plus long avant la sentence. Thatch tua les deux suivants. Restait le capitaine, qui tremblait à présent de tout son corps, une goutte de sueur sur le front. C'était finit, il sentait la mort arriver...

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement Shirohige.

-...

-La réputation?

L'homme baissa la tête. Il avait honte d'être dans cette position de faiblesse, à admettre qu'il avait essayé de jouer au plus fort. Il était ridicule à côté de l'homme qu'il avait osé mettre en colère. Quelle folie...il n'aurait jamais du...jamais du...

Thatch vit le regard de son capitaine, qui signifiait: achève-le. Il tira en plein cœur.

La place était silencieuse. Les habitants avaient entendu les tirs, et étaient soulagés que tout soit terminé.

Shirohige revint vers le maire et Kira.

-C'est finit. Y a-t-il beaucoup de dégâts sur l'île?

-Quelques bâtiments sont un peu abîmés... c'est tout. Nous n'avons plus qu'à enterrer nos morts.

-Marco, fait brûler les quatre autres.

Il hocha la tête, et partit vers le Moby Dick chercher quatre hommes pour l'aider dans son travail de croque mort. Kira le suivit du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Shirohige.

-J'aurai à te parler, jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête. Thatch et le maire, les laissèrent.

* * *

Kira, face à Shirohige, se sentait vraiment seule et intimidée. Elle tentait de rester droite et fière, mais l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait de la prestance.

-Marco m'a dit qu'il t'avais rencontrée, et que tu cherchais à comprendre le monde avant de choisir ta voie. Alors maintenant, que penses-tu de la piraterie?

Surprise que Marco se soit bien souvenu d'elle et qu'il en ai parlé au capitaine, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Il y a des bons comme des mauvais équipages.

-Et de la Marine?

-Il y a des bons et des mauvais Marines. Mais quand on est dans la Marine, on ne choisit pas son supérieur, ses mutations. Alors que dans la piraterie, on peut choisir l'équipage qui nous correspond. A moins d'y être forcé...dans ce cas, on est dans un mauvais équipage.

-Que penses-tu de notre équipage? Sois franche, vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre, même si tu dis que tu nous hais. Je peux comprendre.

Elle réfléchit.

Pendant ses longs mois de voyage, elle avait appris la réputation de beaucoup d'équipages. Cet homme qui était devant elle avait mit fin au trafic d'esclave sur l'île des hommes-poissons, avant d'élargir son territoire aux îles qui lui demandaient protection. En échange de faire les réserves quand ils passaient, c'est tout. Les habitants qui avaient vu cet équipage le décrivait comme "une famille". Vraiment, Shirohige avait fait quelque chose de grandiose.

Elle parla enfin :

-J'apprécie votre équipage, j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien. Même si j'imagine que la vie de pirate est plutôt rouge sang que rose...

Il la regarda dans les yeux: elle était sincère. Elle était hésitante, elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose...elle demanda alors timidement:

-D'ailleurs...J'aurai besoin d'un bateau pour aller sur l'île suivante. Vous accepteriez de me prendre? Je serai pas inactive, je peux aider à bord, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Il sourit. Shirohige appréciait le regard franc et déterminé de la jeune femme...Elle avait définitivement sa place à bord du Moby Dick, auprès de ses fils.

-J'ai mieux à te proposer, veux-tu bien devenir ma fille?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il lui proposait de les rejoindre? Lui, en personne?

Dans sa tête, Kira pesait le pour et le contre à toute allure: la vie de pirate n'était pas toujours agréable, mais elle savait aussi qu'avec cet équipage, elle verrait du pays, et protégerait un territoire, vivrait beaucoup d'aventures...Et ça, ça lui plaisait. Elle avait peur d'être trahie à nouveau, mais... elle ne pouvait pas rester seule et parano jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle aimait rire, vivre à fond avec des gens, pas s'ennuyer toute seule comme elle le faisait depuis 10 mois...10 mois déjà? Il était temps de passer à autre chose! Et puis c'était LA proposition... Si elle avait su qu'on lui donnerai l'opportunité de rejoindre l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde...

-Ce...ça serai un honneur. J'imagine que je peux vous être utile. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Ta capacité est intéressante, pas juste pour tuer, mais aussi pour bâtir, réparer et défendre. Et tu à l'air de prendre à cœur la protection de civils...

Elle eu un regard nostalgique.

-Tu as travaillé dans une armée, n'est-ce pas? Tu as appris à protéger.

-Pas du tout, mais je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à des innocents.

Un court silence s'installa et elle donna sa réponse définitive:

-Oui. J'accepte votre proposition.

-Magnifique! Gurararaha!"

En entendant ce rire, les pirates comprirent qu'ils avaient une nouvelle nakama. Marco sourit. Il s'en doutait...

* * *

 **Voilà, maintenant je peux expliquer! Alors, comme vous l'avez lu, le chapitre contenait moins d'action, mais plus de dialogue et de narration, pour expliquer l'intégration de Kira à l'équipage. Je voulais pas tomber dans le "elle est forte, elle peut venir", je voulais que le lecteur voit aussi que Marco et Shirohige considèrent, avec le peu qu'il ont vu d'elle, son caractère, son attitude. Bref, que ça soit justifié. Idem, je voulais que Kira ait ni l'air surpuissante, ni l'air totalement étonné. Bon, un peu quand même, mais qu'elle se sous-estime pas.**

 **En réponse à Celmon: Kira va effectivement évoluer.**

 **Dites honnêtement ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Question: est-ce que dire Shirohige vous gène, ou dois-je préférer la VF Barbe-Blanche? A vous de me le dire.**

 **Le prochain chap sera posté entre le...15 et 17 août. Le suivant, par contre, attendra sans doute une à deux semaines, désolééééé!**

 **Voilà, Bye!**


	4. Chapitre 4: intégration

**Bonsoir!**

 **Comme prévu, je suis dans les temps pour vous livrer ce quatrième chapitre!**

 **J'ai été ravie d'avoir des reviews! Merci donc à Celmon, Miss Devil et Trafalgar-Anna!**

 **Merci aussi si vous avez mis cette fanfic en follow ou en favorites!**

 **Petite précision, en réponse à Celmon et Miss Devil, concernant les pouvoir des Kira: c'est puissant, et pour élaborer cette capacit", je m'inspire de la glace d'Aokiji (le plus proche du verre niveau forme) et de la cire de Mr.3 (c'est pas mon héros, hein. Mais niveau créativité, il fait des choses assez énormes.) J'espère donc que la capacité de Kira n'aura pas l'air "cheaté" si vous prenez ces exemples en compte. Et le verre, ça fond. Plus difficilement que la glace, certes, mais c'est un point faible.**

 **Après, comme je l'ai dis à Miss Devil, elle a pas (encore?) le niveau d'un amiral. Donc déconnez pas, elle arrêtera pas un tsunami. (J'espère que j'ai spoilé personne. Si oui, dépêchez-vous d'avancer dans l'histoire, parce qu'a un moment, on va rejoindre la trame originale.)**

 **Bon, j'attaque un chapitre qui je l'espèèèèère ne sera pas trop ressemblant à celui de d'autres fanfic: la découverte du Moby Dick et test de niveau de l'OC en combat. On se doit de parler de ça, mais du coup, j'espère avoir mis ma signature grâce à mon OC. A vous de me dire.**

 **Voilà, hésitez pas à commenter!**

 **PS: Je pars au Japon pour un semestre d'études, à la fin de la semaine! Mais du coup, j'ai aucune idée de l'organisation à venir, il se pourrait que le prochain chap' ne vienne pas tout de suite. Je pense quand même que d'ici deux semaines, j'aurai eu le temps de poster le chap suivant. Faut pas abuser! Allez, le chapitre!**

Chapitre 4

Durant deux jours, Kira montra ses capacités à Marco et à quelques commandants, qui souhaitaient voir l'étendue de son pouvoir. Ils n'avaient pas été déçus: elle pouvait bâtir un pont long de huit mètres assez solide pour faire passer les hommes généralement assez lourds de l'équipage, ou une petite maison, voir une vitre pare-balle ou une épée, qui bien que fragile, était légère et coupante. Chaque élément en moins d'une minute. Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé se reposer à l'auberge, satisfaits de ses tests, pendant que l'équipage s'occupait de lui trouver une chambre à bord.

Le troisième jour, le Moby Dick leva l'ancre pour se diriger vers une île automnale qui leur était encore inconnue, à cinq semaines de là. Kira pris son sac et regarda l'île s'éloigner depuis le pont, avant que Marco, qui la connaissait un peu plus que le reste de l'équipage, ne vienne lui proposer une rapide visite du navire. C'était assez étonnant venant de lui, puisqu'il déléguait habituellement la visite des lieux à des gars de sa division. Il en profita pour expliquer l'essentiel sur l'organisation de l'équipage.

"-Nous avons 16 divisions, la deuxième dirigée par Ace va nous rejoindre dans deux-trois jours. Les 11, 12, 15 sont ensemble sur l'île des hommes-poissons, en ce moment. Le bateau est grand, alors, tu vas un peu te perdre au début. N'hésite pas à demander ton chemin, les autres sont sympas, ils t'aideront. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le pont en se dirigeant vers une porte pour rentrer l'intérieur du Moby Dick.

-Il y a beaucoup de femmes dans l'équipage?

-...en fait, tu est la seule pirate à bord. Les autres femmes sont infirmières. Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je dois dormir avec des hommes, alors... dit-elle en entrant, suivie par Marco.

-Non, on a préféré te trouver une chambre. C'est plus simple. Et si jamais certains t'embêtent parce que tu es une femme, tu m'en parle. Le respect est primordial ici. ...bon, ta chambre, c'est pas du grand luxe, c'est un débarras qu'on a pu vider pour toi, j'espère que ça ira.

-Ça sera suffisant.

-Tu es, par rapport à l'escalier central, au niveau 2, à l'avant bâbord du navire. Retiens ça pour te repérer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la "chambre" de Kira, tournant à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite, avant de prendre un escalier... _Je vais jamais réussir à me repérer!_ Paniqua Kira. Il arrivèrent devant une porte grise à la peinture usée, que Marco ouvrit. Elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre: elle était longue, environ deux mètres de large sur 4 de long, avec à l'opposé de la porte un hublot. A gauche du hublot se trouvait un lit, a droite un petit bureau avec des tiroirs en dessous, et près de l'entrée à gauche se trouvait une armoire. L'endroit était propre, pas même une toile d'araignée. Elle posa son sac sur le lit de bois couvert de draps gris.

-Ça te va?

-Ça me convient. Je pourrais juste percer un ou deux trous ici? Dit-elle en désignant le mur vide à droite de l'entrée.

-Euh, oui. Pourquoi?

-Un porte manteau, pour accrocher mon épée et mon manteau. Je n'aime pas laisser mon arme traîner.

-Pas de problème. _Elle repère vite des détails..._ Viens voir par là, dit-il en sortant. Les portes en face de la tienne, c'est le dortoir de la 1ere division, la mienne. A gauche c'est les douches et les sanitaires. Tout le monde nettoie, y a des tours, dit-il en montrant un panneau de bois clair parsemé de feuilles, accroché au mur du couloir.

Les noms était regroupés en 6 groupes, et chaque jours, il y avait des tâches pour certains groupes: le lundi, le groupe 1 était de plonge, et le groupe 3 était de nettoyage des cales. Le mardi, le groupe 2 était de nettoyage des couloirs des niveau 1 et 2, etc.

-Les autres divisions font la même chose, et au final, même quand une division est partie, il y a les autres pour assurer le boulot ici. Et quand on part en mission, on garde ce système à bord du Mini Moby Dick, à moins d'avoir une mission prioritaire. Quand on part en expédition, les commandants annoncent oralement les missions de chaque groupe, alors soit attentive à ces moments là.

 _Des Mini Moby Dick...j'espère qu'ils sont vraiment plus petits...sinon, je vais pas arrêter de demander mon chemin._

-Je vois. A quel groupe j'appartiens?

-Vu que tu es à côté des gars de la 1ere, tu sera avec eux. Le groupe 2 manque de membres je crois. Attends deux secondes.

Il toqua à la porte bleue du dortoir de la 1ere et rentra en criant:

-Y a des gars du groupe 2 dans le coin?

-Oui commandant!

-Ici commandant!

-Tiens, viens ici Kira.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le dortoir plein de lits superposés et de hamacs suspendus. Les armoires étaient plus étroites que la sienne, et les portemanteaux étaient accrochés aux lits. Un petit espace vide au centre de la pièce rectangulaire, là où elle se tenait, juste devant l'entrée centrale, aérait un peu la chambre. Elle vit une porte aux deux extrémités de la chambre, sans doute pour faciliter les mouvements de foule en cas d'urgence. Ils pouvaient être environ cinquante dans cette chambre! Et pourtant, à part quelques vêtements qui traînaient sur certains lits, le dortoir était propre. Qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas ranger? Elle se sentit mal par rapport au fait qu'elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule.

Les regards étaient posés sur elle. Marco désigna deux hommes.

-Ces deux là, c'est Ed et Jack. Ils sont du groupe deux, donc tu peux te référer à eux.

-Elle vient dans notre groupe? Bienvenue miss!

-Merci. Je compte sur vous! Dit-elle en les saluant.

-Bon, on passe aux douches.

Il la conduisit à 3 portes grises:

-Ces deux-là, c'est les sanitaires. Celle-là, c'est les douches communes. Mais toi, tu iras aux douches des infirmières. Elles t'expliqueront, même moi, je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Pas de problème.

-Viens par là, maintenant...

Il passa ainsi une heure a lui montrer en quatrième vitesse l'infirmerie, les cuisines et le réfectoire, la porte des quartiers du capitaine, la bibliothèque, les salles d'entraînement, et enfin...

-Ici, c'est ma chambre, dit-il en désignant une porte bleue avec une plaque de bois: "Marco, 1ère division". Si tu as un problème, avec les gars ou avec le travail, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Si c'est urgent et que je ne suis pas là, je n'ai pas de subordonné à qui t'adresser, donc va voir Ace ou Thatch, dit-il en montrant deux portes un peu plus loin.

-J'ai compris. Merci beaucoup!

-Pour aujourd'hui, visite un peu le Moby Dick, il faut que tu t'y repère rapidement. Tu peux aller manger entre 18h30 et 21h, mais la première division mange plus vers 19h40. C'est une habitude, pas un vrai programme, libre à toi de venir ou non avec nous. Après, le petit dej est de 6h à 9h, sauf en lendemain de soirée, tu sauras très vite pourquoi... Les groupes mangent en fonction du début de leurs corvées. Demain, le groupe 2 est de corvée ménage dans l'après midi, donc tu fais ce que tu veux le matin, et tu manges quand tu veux entre 11h et 14h le midi.

Elle essaya de retenir un maximum d'horaires. Ils devaient vraiment être très nombreux pour que les horaires de repas soit si larges...

-Par temps libre, que font les autres?

-Tout le monde est autonome. En général, on ne fait rien, on s'occupe de laver ses affaires ou de nettoyer ses armes, ou on s'entraîne. N'aies pas peur d'aller t'entraîner avec les autres, les niveaux sont très différents ici, selon les armes, l'expérience, etc. Dit-il alors qu'il retournait vers le pont.

-D'accord. _C'est quand même un peu inquiétant, j'ai pas envie d'être ridicule...J'espère que mon niveau sera correct pour leur standards._

-Juste une question...Commença Marco en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tu as le haki de l'observation n'est-ce pas?

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, surprise qu'il sache, avant de répondre:

-Oui, celui de l'observation.

-Tu l'as bien développé? Et avec qui?

-Avec mon prof d'escrime. Ces cinq dernières années.

-Pas celui de l'armement?

-Non.

-Alors je trouverai quelqu'un pour t'entraîner.

-Oh, je ne veux pas embêter qui que ce soit, j'ai déjà prévu d'y travailler.

-Tu iras plus vite avec de l'aide; et crois moi, ça n'embête personne. Ce genre de capacité est très utile, si tu peux maîtriser les deux hakis, alors c'est un bon atout. Je te laisse. Tu sais où me trouver si besoin.

-D'accord...Merci encore, commandant!"

Il sourit alors qu'elle était dans son dos. Il était content qu'elle les ai rejoint. Maintenant, restait à voir si son intégration se passerait bien. Et si le bizutage irait bien...car ce n'était un secret pour personne: dès qu'un nouveau arrivait, sa division se chargeait de lui "souhaiter la bienvenue". Kira était en sursis, car elle n'était pas officiellement dans la 1ere division. Mais quand elle recevait son affectation officielle...Elle serait bonne pour une semaine d'insomnie et de blagues. Les commandants veillaient juste à ce que cette intégration reste bon enfant, sinon, ils laissaient faire. Mais du fait qu'elle était la première femme à intégrer l'équipage, Marco craignait que le bizutage ne dérive, ou même qu'elle n'accepte pas certaines blagues... Avait-elle assez d'humour pour supporter les blagues parfois _très_ lourdes de ses frères? Il l'espérait pour elle.

* * *

Kira explora un peu plus le navire et y prit ses repères. Elle savait se rendre aux principaux lieux au moment d'aller manger, et avait vu pour les douches avec les infirmières. Infirmières qui, soit dit en passant, était bizarrement fringuées, avec des robes courtes et roses, mais qui étaient aimables.

Elle se rendit au réfectoire à 19h40, pour être sûre de voir les hommes de sa division temporaire. Elle était un peu perdue et intimidée devant ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la regardaient. _Et puis zut, pas honte à découvrir qui sont mes nouveaux compagnons de route_. Elle demanda donc simplement si elle pouvait s'asseoir à une table presque pleine, ce que les autres acceptèrent aussitôt avant de se présenter. Ils tentèrent tous de paraître à leur avantage devant la seule femme de l'équipage en racontant leurs exploits, de grands gamins... Mais ils avaient réussi à la mettre à l'aise et à la faire sourire. Elle évita de trop parler, préférant les écouter pour mieux les cerner. Elle parvint à apprendre une dizaine de noms et quelques autres visages. On lui posa aussi quelques questions, rien d'indiscret cependant.

-Et, tu t'entraîne beaucoup?

-Mmm, je me trouve régulière.

-Du genre?

-Toute les semaines, minimum trois séances d'exercices et d'épée. Mais j'en fais souvent plus. J'ai envie de rapidement m'habituer au Moby Dick, alors je pense aller aux salles d'entraînement dès demain matin.

-Quelle heure?

-Mmm, réfléchit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas trop de témoins à son premier entraînement, au cas ou elle serait en-deçà du niveau moyen. Elle voulut donc décourager une maximum de monde de venir.

\- Sept heures? Finit-elle par dire. Oui, ça me semble bien.

-On vient! Crièrent immédiatement ses voisins de table.

-Oui, on va t'aider si besoin! Surenchérirent certains.

 _Et merde..._ pensa-t-elle avant de faire un sourire hypocrite, celui que veut dire: "pas de problème, ça va être sympa!". Elle voulait se taper la tête contre la table. Non seulement il y aurait beaucoup de monde, mais en plus elle devrait se lever tôt. Jackpot.

De leur côté, Marco, Thatch, Vista et Joz avaient vu que la nouvelle s'intégrait bien. Ils avaient étouffé leurs rires quand toute la tablée avait dit vouloir s'entraîner le lendemain matin. Ils n'étaient pas si motivés, d'habitude!

Kira rentra dans sa chambre, elle trouva un clou dans le mur de l'entrée, l'enleva et fit à la place une patère en verre, qu'elle fixa de nouveau avec le clou. Elle y accrocha immédiatement son épée. Elle écrivit dans son journal et se coucha immédiatement, sachant que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se leva tôt pour manger un peu avant de s'entraîner. Elle s'habilla à la va-vite, mettant sa brassière de sport, son pantalon marron assez large et un nouveau t-shirt gris ample qui cachait bien ses formes, avant de faire son habituelle queue de cheval haute. Elle ne cherchait pas à être féminine, pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire trop "fi-fille" aux yeux de son nouvel équipage. Elle était la première femme des Shirohige Kaizokudan, ce qui était une grande fierté, mais elle voulait se fondre dans la masse pour l'instant. Le temps de faire ses preuves. Après, elle aviserait si elle pourrait changer un peu de look.

Elle appréhendait l'entraînement, elle voulait se montrer forte même sans capacité de fruit du démon, alors elle avait décidé de faire son premier entraînement le plus tôt possible. C'était comme une étape de l'intégration dont elle avait hâte d'être débarrassée. Voyant l'heure sur son réveil, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir du bureau, elle attrapa son épée, dont la sangle pendait à la patère en verre. Elle aimait ce portemanteau, c'était sa signature, comme pour marquer sa chambre.

A 6h45, elle retrouva effectivement ceux de sa tablée de la veille, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres, au petit déjeuner. Certains étaient de corvée, se dit-elle. Mais elle était nerveuse, et ne parla pas beaucoup.

Après avoir mangé et prit une pomme pour plus tard, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement avec elle!

 _Nooooon, retournez dormiiiiir!_ Pensa Kira, regrattant d'avoir annoncé son entraînement au dîner de la veille. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit? Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle ne savait pas encore quand elle s'y rendrait, et y aller seule ce matin, il n'y aurait pas eu grand monde, voir personne! Elle eu encore une fois envie de foncer dans le mur tête la première. Elle avait vraiment la pression.

Marco, du genre lève tôt, et Thatch, responsable des cuisines, observaient le gros groupe se diriger vers la sortie pour aller "s'entraîner". Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire: à croire que les hommes s'étaient passés le mot! A cette heure, généralement, seuls ceux ce corvée étaient levés...et là, quarante personnes étaient prêtes à suer en s'affrontant?

Les nouveaux étaient toujours très observés lors de leur premier entraînement, pour voir de quel acier ils étaient faits. Que valait la seule femme de l'équipage? Marco décida d'y aller aussi.

-Tu me racontera! Lui lança Thatch. Marco lui fit un signe de la main, une habitude chez lui pour dire "oui".

Certains firent quelques tours de salle en courant, et quelques mouvements d'échauffement. Kira vit tous les regards converger vers elle, ce qui confirma qu'ils étaient plus là pour la juger que pour s'entraîner. Elle n'échapperai pas à leurs regards.

Elle posa son épée dans un coin, et demanda qui voulait être son partenaire pour la lutte. Il y eu beaucoup de volontaires; elle choisit un homme de son gabarit. Durant une dizaine de minutes, ils échangèrent les coups. Une droite, un coup de pied, un fauchage esquivé, une gauche parée...les coups s'enchaînèrent, mais Kira perdit de peu, son haki n'ayant pas suffit à éviter une droite. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Elle manquait un peu de force, et elle se retenait d'y aller trop fort, selon Marco, mais elle savait très bien se débrouiller.

Sur cette défaite, elle prit deux longs couteaux en bois, destinés à l'entraînement, et eu d'abord affaire à un épéiste, avec une épée en bambou, qu'elle battit aisément. Puis un autre; même scénario.

-Pas mal. Passons aux armes, alors! Déclara un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, empoignant son sabre. Tu es épéiste, c'est ça?

Kira avait un peu peur des entraînements avec armes létales, mais elle devait faire comme si ça n'était pas un problème, si elle voulait faire bonne impression. Par précaution, elle couvrit la pointe et le bout du tranchant de son épée d'une fine couche de verre poli, pour éviter de blesser son partenaire. Elle pouvait maintenant se donner à fond pour éviter d'être blessée, sans risquer de trop blesser.

Les adversaires volontaires se succédèrent. Sa force en combat d'armes, c'était étrangement d'utiliser des techniques de corps à corps : elle faisait des coups de pied arrière à des ennemis qu'elle n'avait sentit que grâce au haki, elle se baissait en tournant pour faucher magnifiquement une jambe, et surtout, surtout, elle était toujours sur l'offensive. _Les gens ne pensent souvent qu'a leur arme, alors que tout le corps est disponible_ , pensait-elle. _Et sur la défensive face à des mecs comme ça, j'ai aucune chance, ils sont trop forts pour que je les pare, autant toujours les attaquer et les prendre de vitesse._ Marco remarqua des défauts dans sa technique: son corps était souvent peu protégé. En revanche, vu les mouvements rapides et incessants qu'elle faisait, elle ne manquait pas de souplesse et avait une bonne endurance.

Surpris par sa constante attaque, et peut-être au début soucieux de ne pas la blesser, ses adversaires perdaient leurs épées, tombaient, ou avait la pointe de Kira sous la gorge. Au bout d'une heure de combat, Kira trouvait que les hommes y allaient plus fort et plus vite. Parfait, ils y allaient franchement, ils ne la trouvaient pas faible. Elle perdit une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois, avant que Marco n'intervienne.

-Yoï! Okay, on s'arrête là. Allez boire un peu, vous l'avez bien fatigué je crois.

Il s'approcha de Kira, pantelante, un genoux a terre. Il lui tendit une gourde d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de vider.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant la bouteille.

-De rien. Où as-tu appris cette technique de combat?

-Avec un vieux Marine déserteur.

-Épéiste?

-Oui, mais pas vraiment fort à ça, il préférait la lutte. J'ai un peu mélangé l'épée avec les techniques de combat à mains nues, pour avoir ce style.

-C'est pas mal, mais ça nécessite d'être amélioré. Vraiment, c'est une bonne technique, plus c'est original, moins l'ennemi s'y attend, et donc moins il peut parer...Et je suis impressionné par ton endurance. On va te donner des cours d'escrime, pour que tu ai les bonnes bases. Je suis sûr que tu pourra améliorer ta technique plus tard. C'était efficace, mine de rien!

Elle regarda les autres qu'elle avait mit au tapis les uns après les autres. Kira le savait, s'ils avaient toujours attaqué comme sur la fin, elle n'aurait pas tenu si longtemps. Leur niveau n'avait rien à voir avec celui des racailles et des soldats de son pays. Elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles; son pouvoir compensait sa faiblesse, mais il était hors de question que son seul pouvoir lui permette d'avoir une place ici, c'était trop facile. Elle devait savoir se débrouiller sans, si elle voulait gagner le respect de ses camarades.

Mais elle avait déjà le respect de ceux qui l'avaient vue à l'ouvre. Ses camarades se disaient que son niveau était impressionnant. Certes, ses coups manquaient de force et de précision. Mais combien de fois s'était-elle baissée jusqu'au sol, avait-elle sauté, tourné...? Elle avait un corps très souple et très perforent qui lui permettait bien des choses.

-Il est seulement 8h30, dit-il. Choisis une arme à feu parmi celles-là. Lui intima Marco.

Elle regarda les armes sur le murs, elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien en armes à feu. Elle trouva un genre de colt qu'elle connaissait un peu, et Marco chercha les munitions de cette armes dans les caisses qui servaient aussi de bancs. Il prit aussi des panneaux de bois et des cibles.

-Viens, on va sur le pont.

Ils se mirent à l'arrière, personne ne les avait suivit cette fois. Heureusement, parce que là c'était certain, son niveau était ridicule. Elle avait touché un pistolet...trois fois dans sa vie. Elle avait appris à chasser à l'arc et aux collets, pas besoin de fusils de chasse. Kira posa son épée et sa pomme sur une caisse. Marco accrocha les panneaux dans des anneaux cachés derrière le rambarde du bastingage, lequel était d'ailleurs assez abîmée à cause des balles. C'est ici que les tireurs s'entraînaient, face à la mer pour éviter les accidents. Marco plaça des cibles sur les trois panneaux. Kira était à 10 mètres.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie!

Elle se plaça...comme elle pu, visa, et toucha une cible. Mais pas celle qu'elle avait visée.

-...Tu as appris à utiliser une arme à feu?

-...sur le tas, un ami m'a dit comment recharger, et où appuyer. C'est tout.

Il soupira, et s'approcha d'elle, prit son colt et se mit en position.

-Regarde: les mains sont à cette hauteur, et le corps doit être de profil pour éviter le maximum de balles adverses. Tes pieds non plus ne vont pas: regarde, comme ça.

Elle essaya d'enregistrer un maximum d'infos, il lui remettait souvent ses bras et ses mains en place. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le stock de balle à blanc qu'avait pris Marco était écoulé. Elle avait fait quelques progrès, mais elle n'avait clairement pas de don pour le tir. Il était 9h15, et Marco la laissa, disant qu'elle avait bien assez bossé pour aujourd'hui. Elle alla remettre l'arme et les cibles à leur place, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en mangeant sa pomme. Elle pris une serviette et une tenue de rechange avant de filer prendre une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Pour sa première matinée à bord, elle s'était donné à fond!

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit ses camarades au dîner de la veille. Elle devait se faire tatouer l'emblème. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Trois portes plus loin se trouvait un local pour faire les tatouages. Elle toqua, personne. Elle entra, et vit un livre énorme avec des motifs possibles en tout genres, et un plus petit, avec les marques de l'équipage: certaines marques étaient plus décorées que d'autres, mais elle choisit un modèle simple.

Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie, et une infirmière lui demanda de prendre rendez-vous. Elle demanda le soir même.

-On passera le mot à Jeff. Revient au local ce soir à 9h, d'accord?

Elle sortit en la remerciant.

A midi, elle mangea de nouveau avec des gars de la première division, en posant des questions sur la vie à bord, cette fois. Elle apprit ainsi que l'équipage adorait les fêtes, avait souvent affaire à des pirates de bas-étages suicidaires, ou à des pirates de Big Mum, ou à la Marine. L'après-midi, elle aida son groupe à nettoyer. Et en moins de trois heures, c'était fait. C'était ennuyeux à la base, mais les bavardages et les chants faisait passer le temps.

Le soir arriva très vite. Après manger, elle se rendit dans la petite pièce pour les tatouages et attendit sur un tabouret.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jeff, un homme souriant de 30 ans au teint basané, aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux longs et noirs. Il avait des tatouages sur les deux avant bras.

-Salut! Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça?

-Oui, Kira. Enchantée. Vous devez être Jeff.

-Ouaip'. Tu peux me tutoyer. C'est souvent moi qui m'occupe des tatouages. Alors, je suppose que tu veux la marque, c'est ça?

-Oui. En noir, sur l'épaule droite.

-C'est sobre, et efficace. Ça roule. T'as déjà été tatouée?

-Non.

-Alors je te préviens, ça fait un peu mal. Accroche-toi...

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit en remerciant Jeff, avec un pansement sur l'épaule. Il était à peine 22h, mais elle était crevée. Elle fila dans son lit après avoir regardé le planning du groupe 2: nettoyage des couloirs, de 8h à 11h...Autant faire une nuit complète.

Non! Son journal de bord!

Elle se releva, alluma sa seule bougie dans un frottement d'allumette, et écrivit au sujet de sa première journée à bord du Moby Dick. Elle nota aussi l'emploi du temps de son groupe et constata que, trois jours par semaine, elle pouvait se permettre de se coucher tard, car elle ne commençait qu'à 9 ou 10h le lendemain. Parfait! Elle pourrait s'entraîner seule ces soirs là. Elle put enfin se recoucher, et cette fois, elle s'endormit.

 **Voilà, un chapitre de plus de 4000 mots, donc assez long. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop ennuyé, vu que c'est pas le truc le plus mouvementé, et que vous êtes parvenus à vous plonger dans l'ambiance. Le prochain chap aura de l'action, promis!**

 **Merci et à plus!**


	5. Chapitre 5: premier mois à bord

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Un peu en retard, je sais, c'était un chapitre compliqué! J'ai pas arrêté de le revoir!**

 **Pour être honnête, j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de tableaux.**

 **Je finis par le publier, parce que je crois que sinon, je vais tout le temps changer des choses dessus. J'ai vraiment pas de recul sur ce chapitre, donc donnez moi votre avis, si ça semble pas clair. Ca manque de dialogue, je trouve, mais je voulais pas blinder plus...**

 **Si j'ai des avis précis, ça m'aidera et je pourrai le revoir. (Plus tard, hein, je publie la suite maintenant, on va pas rester la-dessus dix ans. Mais disons que si j'ai du temps libre, je le referai.)**

 **Sinon, je suis arrivée au Japon, et j'ai du chercher un transformateur, car mon adaptateur était trop petit pour la prise de l'ordi! La galèèèère! Sinon, il fait très (trop) chaud. La clim', c'est une invention de Dieu, sans rire.**

 **Autre chose, importante! En lisant des fan fics à l'aéroport, parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire pendant les ...10 heures d'attente en tout, je suis tombée sur une fic dont j'ai oublié le nom(quelle idiote je suis) où le tatoueur s'appelle Jack, comme le mien! Alors panique, j'ai vu que j'avais déjà publié le chap où mon tatoueur Jack apparaît. Du coup, je m'excuse, mon personnage n'a rien à voir avec celui de l'autre fic. Je me demande si je devrais pas republier le chapitre avec un nouveau nom.**

 **Tant qu'on est sur les perso, j'en profite pour préciser que pour moi, Haruta est un gars, car Recma m'a fait remarquer que c'est peut-être aussi une fille. Et oui, ça dépend un peu des versions et des sites...Donc pour moi, c'est un mec ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est assez long, je voulais pas le couper. Encore une fois, je pense que le prochain chap sera publié dans 2 semaines environ. J'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps, je peux pas encore m'organiser, mais j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance. Ouf!**

 **Merci à Recma et Trafalgar-Anna pour leur reviews.**

 **Merci à Dourou, DragonGirl70, Dthemsyle, KnizaP, Minaraii, Pharomachrus mocinno, Recma, Taouret et YumiieSuccube,** **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** **de m'avoir ajouté en follow depuis le dernier chapitre. C'est tellement étrange de voir tout ces noms dans les follows et les favs, c'est motivant! Les reviews aussi, hein, mais je sais que moi-même, je n'en laisse pas tout le temps, donc bon. Vaiment, si vous avez des remarques, faites les savoir, que j'aille pas dans le mur!**

 **Après cette longue intro, le chapitre!**

Chapitre 5

Comme l'avait prévu Marco, le Moby Dick fut rejoint quelques jours plus tard par la Seconde division. Kira fut rapidement présentée à Ace, qui était très heureux de voir une nouvelle nakama à bord. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était un ventre sur pattes qui avait, selon Thatch, la fâcheuse habitude de vider le garde-manger la nuit. C'était aussi un narcoleptique qui s'endormait littéralement la tête dans le plat. Pour finir, Ace était un blagueur, et ses "blagues à la con", comme disait tout le monde, rythmaient la vie sur la bateau.

 _Sa tête est à 550 000 000 de Berry, il est commandant, responsable de dizaines d'hommes sous les ordres de l'homme le plus fort du monde... et c'est un fauteur de troubles immature et narcoleptique? C'est une blague? Il n'a rien à voir avec le commandant Marco!_ Pensa-t-elle. Néanmoins, elle l'appréciait, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait donner du fil à retordre à tout l'équipage avec son comportement.

* * *

Environ vingt jours après avoir rejoint le Moby Dick, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore d'affectation officielle, Kira était très bien intégrée à l'équipage. Les commandants qui avaient craint un comportement, disons, inapproprié de certains, furent rassurés. Marco avait demandé à sa division ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, et elle était acceptée comme leur sœur à l'unanimité. Kira faisait le boulot comme les hommes, elle se marrait avec eux, elle faisait complètement partie du groupe.

Elle-même était étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait été acceptée parmis eux. De temps en temps, deux épéistes, Vlad et Rein, lui donnaient des cours d'escrime, ordre du commandant de la première division. Son niveau d'escrime était à présent plus qu'acceptable selon ses entraîneurs. Elle n'était pas dans le haut du tableau, mais elle pouvait largement se battre face aux habituels ennemis, du genres matelots de Marine ou pirates de base. Pour progresser encore, elle allait régulièrement à la salle de muscu pour une heure d'haltères, d'abdos et de squat.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle s'entraînait également certaines nuits, seule, à créer de nouvelles techniques. Elle souhaitait garder ses expérimentations secrètes pour l'instant, le temps que ses techniques valent quelque chose.

Elle s'était faite à sa nouvelle routine ponctuée d'imprévus. Elle adorait voir le soleil se lever ou se coucher sur la mer, vivre au gré des aléas de la météo et des vents, même si cela signifiait parfois se réveiller en pleine nuit pour affronter une tornade. Pour elle, le Moby Dick était une maison. Une maison flottante, de bois, de cordes et de tissus, qui la guidait sur les mer, en compagnie d'une nouvelle famille. Ça lui avait manqué, un entourage chaleureux, drôle et attentif, après presque 1 an d'errance sur les mers.

Au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Vista, commandant de la 5ème division, on lui avait demandé si elle avait une famille de sang, quelque part. Elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'avait eu ni frère, ni sœur, et que sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie. Son père était mort quand elle avait dix ans, et un ami de son père, ancien marine déserteur, l'avait éduquée et lui avait enseigné l'escrime. Il était décédé il y a un an, et elle avait pris la mer juste après.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement nostalgique en parlant de ses parents biologiques. Par contre, la tristesse et la colère s'étaient vus dans son regard quand elle avait évoqué son père adoptif. Marco, qui avait écouté, se douta que ce père adoptif avait été très proche d'elle, plus que ne l'avait été son père de sang. Il nota aussi qu'elle n'était pas entré dans les détails; peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas envie d'en parler.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu de cours pour le haki de l'armement. Mais elle s'y intéressait en lisant le peu qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Elle allait régulièrement la bibliothèque. Marco, qui y passait souvent pour ses recherches sur les destinations, et pour ranger des cartes, l'avait remarqué. Elle lisait surtout des ouvrages médicaux, voir des livres de botanique. Être érudit était très surprenant venant d'un pirate autre que navigateur ou médecin. Kira était ravie qu'il y ai une bibliothèque à bord, c'était un luxe pour elle. Elle voulait approfondir ses quelques connaissances pour qu'un jour, elles soient utiles...

* * *

Un nuit, alors que Marco revenait de la barre et de la vigie pour un simple contrôle de la situation, il entendit des bruits venant de la salle d'entraînement. Son haki lui confirma qu'une personne s'y trouvait. Il se rapprocha de la salle et entendit plus précisément des cris légers, étouffés, et ponctués d'un choc de lame contre des mannequins. Intrigué à l'idée que quelqu'un faisait un entraînement nocturne en solo, il voulut voir qui était dans la pièce. Il décida d'aller au petit balcon en hauteur de cette salle d'entraînement, dont le plafond était à 8 mètres, pour laisser passer les plus grands hommes de l'équipage. Pour y aller, il fallait passer par un couloir et un escalier extérieurs à la pièce. C'était un point de vue idéal sur la pièce qu'utilisait souvent les commandants pour observer les entraînements de leurs hommes. Une minute plus tard, il parvint au balcon en silence.

Il fut surpris de voir Kira, en pantacourt ample, brassière de sport, pieds nus et bandés, effectuant des mouvements divers avec deux épées courtes légèrement recourbées qu'elle avait sans doute emprunté au stock d'armes d'entraînement. La lune éclairait la pièce à travers les larges hublots. Il s'assit pour pouvoir la regarder entre les barreaux du balcon, tout en étant caché dans l'ombre. Il l'observa avec attention.

Ces techniques-là n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle effectuait des moulinets rapides avec ses deux lames courtes, les faisait changer de positions dans ses mains, les jetait en l'air pour les rattraper sans se blesser. Comme pour entrer en symbiose avec ces lames, qu'elles fassent complètement partie d'elle.

Elle passa ensuite aux mannequins couverts de cibles de papier, enchaînant dessus des coups durant quelques minutes, avant de voir les dégâts. Mais quand elle constatait le résultat, elle lâchait généralement un grognement de mécontentement. Puis elle changeait les cibles et recommençait. Elle continua ensuite sa séance en faisant des gestes plus rapides avec ses lames tout en bougeant son corps entier, visant des points vitaux avec un maximum de force et de précision. A mesure qu'elle faisait l'exercice, elle visait plus bas, dans les genoux, les chevilles, le talon d'achille, l'obligeant à descendre très bas à chaque coup.

Marco compris qu'elle essayait de rendre ces armes compatibles à sa manière de combattre à l'épée: en utilisant beaucoup ses jambes, ses coups de pieds et ses fauchages, ainsi que ses coups de coudes, de tête et de genoux. Le problème de l'épée, c'est qu'elle était lourde et encombrante. Voilà pourquoi Kira travaillait aux épées courtes, plus maniables et légères. Pour pouvoir aller plus vite, et pouvoir frapper plus fort.

Le souffle hératique de Kira résonnait dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée, et regarda l'heure au-dessus de la porte principale: une heure du matin. _Une persévérante_ , pensa Marco, impressionné par ses efforts. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et ce malgré son haki très élevé. En même temps, elle semblait très concentrée sur ses gestes elle était sensée être seule, pourquoi l'utiliser ?

C'était peut-être tant mieux : il doutait que Kira apprécierait d'être vue dans cette tenue légère...Il l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle s'étirait, la peau brillante de sueur sous la lumière lunaire, après tant d'efforts physiques. Elle avait un corps relativement musclé pour une femme. Mais ses abdos, légèrement visibles mais peu marqués, ses cuisses fermes et ses bras et épaules un peu musclés, ajoutaient selon lui de la valeur à sa poitrine généreuse, ses longues jambes, son visage ovale et sa chevelure dorée...Marco espéra qu'elle n'abuserait pas de la muscu, si elle prenait plus de muscles, elle serait un peu trop athlétique. Là, elle était vraiment l'équilibre entre le corps féminin et sportif...Les cicatrices à son avant-bras et à sa joue lui donnaient un petit côté classe, aventurier. Il s'arrêta net: depuis quand contemplait-il les femmes comme ça ? Il secoua sa tête. C'était la seule femme à bord, et il s'était un peu emporté.

Il s'en alla, et se promis de venir jeter un œil de temps en temps pour surveiller son évolution.

Kira, ne se doutant pas qu'elle avait été observée, sortit de la salle et se dirigea discrètement vers sa chambre, où elle pris une tenue, un savon et une serviette. Sans bruit, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des infirmières. Heureusement, la pièce n'était pas reliée à la chambre, sans quoi elle aurait du traverser leur dortoir. Elle retourna ensuite se coucher, fit à son journal un rapide rapport, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Kira avait un défaut.

Elle était à bord depuis maintenant presque un mois, mais elle était inconnue aux yeux du monde. Elle n'avait pas de prime. Or ici, tout le monde avait ne serait-ce que quelques millions sur sa tête.

Et justement, par un temps parfait pour les scènes de guerre, c'est à dire sous la foudre, la pluie et la houle, un navire Marine attaqua le Moby Dick. Tout le monde était sur le pont. Shirohige appela:

"-Kira!

-Oui Père! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre dans la tempête.

-Tu passes devant, tu te défoules, tu leur montre ce que tu vaux! Et avec ton pouvoir! Compris?

-Oui Père! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire presque effrayant. Elle avait envie de se lâcher. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas les Marines depuis qu' _il_ les avait rejoint...Elle n'aimait pas tuer. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit au sujet de la mort, du meurtre aussi. Pour elle, ces Marines savaient dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés en venant sous le pavillon de la justice, et elle n'aurait aucun remord à les tuer pour rester libre avec son équipage. C'était tué ou être tué; et Kira n'avait pas l'intention de mourir.

-A l'abordage!" Cria le vice-amiral sur le bateau ennemi.

Kira pris les devants sans attendre les ordres. Voyant les très nombreux fusils pointés vers l'équipage, elle leva les bras et créa une longue barrière de verre pare balle. Au signal, des coups de feu retentirent: mais toute les balles étaient arrêtées sur la vitre transparente, maintenant fissurée. Étonnés, les Marines s'arrêtèrent et attendirent des ordres. Mauvaise idée: Kira en profita pour faire un petit pont de verre sous ses pas, à mesure qu'elle courait dans le vide d'à peine quatre mètres entre les deux navires. Le pont se détruisit dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le bateau ennemi. Les Marines s'écartèrent d'elle. Elle dégaina, claqua des doigts pour briser la barrière pare balle et ne pas gêner ses amis, s'ils souhaitaient la rejoindre ou tirer. Le tonnerre gronda non loin. C'était une cacophonie, entre pluie, vent, foudre, vagues, cris, coups de feu et bruit de métal. _Autant se focaliser sur le haki_ , pensa-t-elle. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement, et le bois du pont glissait. L'odeur d'iode et de poudre lui montait au nez. Elle se battit deux-trois minutes à l'épée, mais ça, c'était juste l'échauffement. Il fallait que sa prime soit haute pour faire honneur à son équipage! Alors cette fois, elle allait abuser de son pouvoir du verre.

Elle remit l'épée dans son dos, vérifia que ses alliés n'étaient pas à bord pour ne pas les blesser...Elle eu un moment d'arrêt. Non, ils n'avaient même pas bougé, ils la regardaient juste avec curiosité. Sa division lui lança quelques cris qui, malgré le bruit ambiant, lui parurent être des encouragements. Ace mangeait un bout de viande, assis sur le bastingage, comme s'il regardait un spectacle. Personne n'avait prévu de se battre depuis le début, finalement, sauf peut-être en cas d'urgence. Sans doute pour qu'elle puisse laisser libre cours à sa puissance. Tant mieux, comme ça pas besoin de se retenir.

Elle prit une inspiration, et cria:

-Thorns!

De ses mains jaillirent des tiges de verres de plus en plus épaisses couvertes de grosses pointes. Des ronces. Les tiges passèrent entre les rangs des marines qui s'effondrèrent en hurlant. Cette attaque provoquait des blessures douloureuses mais rarement mortelles, sur les flancs et les membres. Elle stoppa cette attaque, les marines touchés hurlaient à terre. Le vice-amiral l'attaqua de dos: elle évita l'attaque d'une roulade à droite, tandis qu'elle fit de ses avants-bras des longues lames. Elle se mit à tourner, visant tous ceux qui étaient près d'elle. Ses bras de verre se brisaient parfois un peu, pour se reformer quelques secondes après. Personne ne semblait avoir le haki, sauf peut-être le vice-amiral. Rien ne l'arrêtait dans ses mouvements intenpestifs. Comme à son habitude, elle était sur l'attaque, jamais sur la défensive. La pluie battante lavait le verre du sang des Marines et teintait de rouge le bois du pont.

Elle du se résoudre à abîmer ses chaussures, car elle glissait trop et ne cessait de perdre son équilibre à cause de la houle violente. Elle ne devait pas passer par dessus bord! De sa voûte plantaire sortirent des pics de verre qui transpercèrent ses semelles et lui permirent d'être bien fixée au sol. C'était le principe des bottes à clous pour l'alpinisme. Heureuse de sa nouvelle stabilité, elle poursuivit en visant un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes proche d'elle. Elle les coinça dans des tiges de verres épais, comme des serpentins bloquant tout leur corps. Ils étaient tous immobilisés, bras contre le corps, pieds serrés, cou immobilisé, démunis face à la puissance de Kira.

Elle envoya ensuite une volée de pics de verre sur le pont supérieur, où les soldats tombèrent à vitesse grand V. Ayant maintenant massacré la moitié des Marines, elle voulut voir où en était le vice-amiral, son adversaire principal, avant d'apercevoir son cadavre. Elle l'avait tué avec la rafale. _Bon, ça, c'est fait,_ pensa-t-elle, un peu déçue de n'avoir pas eu de combat plus épique contre lui, pour faire ses preuves devant l'équipage.

Elle reprit avec l'épée, utilisant parfois sa capacité pour créer un bouclier, ou pour tirer à distance. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant trempés et collaient à sa peau. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front. Deux marines tentèrent de l'avoir en attaquant simultanément devant et derrière elle: elle enleva ses pics de semelles pour faire un grand fauchage avec sa jambe droite, transformée en un rodin fin de plus deux mètres par son pouvoir. Surpris, les deux hommes tombèrent sur le dos. Elle se redressa rapidement pour les achever, et passa au suivant qui arrivait sur elle en criant. C'était plus un cri de désespoir que de bravoure. Un pic sortit de la paume de Kira et alla se figer dans le front de son adversaire.

Elle les avait tous blessé, mais il en restait bien un quart en vie.

"-Ça ira, revient Kira! Cria Barbe Blanche.

La tempête avait éloigné de quelques mètres les navires, elle du faire un pont plus solide et bien ancré sur le bastingage du navire Marine. Elle rengaina et repartit comme elle était venue, le pont se détruisit derrière elle quand elle remit le pied sur le Moby Dick.

-C'était suffisant? Cria-t-elle. La pluie était décidément très forte.

-Bien assez. On peut dire que tu sais te battre! Guarara! Tu peux allez te laver et te changer, tu as bien travaillé. Les autres, au réfectoire!

Au réfectoire? Pourquoi allaient-ils au réfectoire, tous ensemble? Il n'était que 18h...Les autres la félicitèrent en passant à côté d'elle, ou lui donnaient une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je peux venir? J'irai à la douche après.

-Non, répondit Marco. Va te changer, tu vas pas salir les pièces communes avec des fringues trempées et couvertes de sang, non? Tu nous rejoins après, dépêche-toi."

Elle lui jeta regard soupçonneux. Celui qui veut dire "j'ai bien compris que vous me cachez quelque chose...mais je vais faire ce que vous me demandez parce que ce sont les ordres". Elle vit ses camardes passer, eux aussi trempés jusqu'aux os, avant de se dire qu'elle aurait pu créer un dôme de verre pour les protéger de la pluie...Il était un peu tard pour réaliser ça, elle avait eu d'autres priorités sur le moment.

Elle enleva ses chaussures trouées dans l'escalier, histoire de ne pas laisser des traces de pas sanglantes et humides dans les couloirs. Elle savait quoi racheter à la prochaine escale, c'était sa seule paire... _ah non,_ pensa-t-elle, _j'ai une paire de tongs. Ça suffira pour l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font...?_

Elle était très curieuse de savoir se qui se tramait. Elle fila dans sa chambre pour prendre une tenue plus présentable, à savoir un pantalon ample marron et un t-shirt noir laissant voir son tatouage à l'épaule. Elle prit sa douche à la hâte, dans les douches communes vides de la 1ere division, en deux minutes top chrono. Elle s'habilla à moitié en marchant, avec des tongs noires au pieds. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient rassemblés en un chignon raté. La pluie avait cessé, la houle était moins forte. Le temps changeait décidément bien vite sur Grand Line. Elle arriva au réfectoire, plutôt silencieux.

Tout le monde était là, et semblait l'attendre avec un sourire. Voyant les regards sur elle, elle regarda son capitaine, au fond de la salle, qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Arrivée devant lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux, un peu intimidée.

"-Gurarara! N'aie pas peur. Nous voulons simplement officialiser ton entrée dans l'équipage!

-Bienvenue dans la première division! Lui dit Marco.

-Et comme on accueille toujours trèèèès bien nos nouveau membres, annonça Ace, nous allons fêter ça dignement. Pas vrai les gars? Kanpaiiii! Cria-t-il en levant une choppe.

-KANPAII!" Crièrent-ils tous, sortant des choppes de bière et de verre de saké de derrière leur dos.

C'était donc ça qu'ls mijotaient, sa soirée d'intégration. Elle vit des plats être apportés sur la table, et les discussons commencer bruyamment.

Kira vit Marco lui tendre une coupe de saké. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool, mais elle allait devoir faire un effort pour ce soir.

-A la tienne, lui dit-il avec le sourire.

-Pour Kira ! Cria quelqu'un.

-Kampaiiiii ! Et des coupes s'entrechoquèrent sous les rires de l'équipage.

Kira s'étant bien entendue avec sa division temporaire, les commandants et le capitaine avaient décidé qu'elle l'intégrerait définitivement. Marco avait accepté la décision, avec son flegme habituel, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait peu apprécié qu'elle aille dans une autre division. Elle faisait partie de _sa_ division, depuis le début, et elle était un élément prometteur qu'il voulait garder à l'oeil.

La soirée fut mouvementée, entre chants marins, blagues et discussions. Kira remporta une partie de yam's, un jeu de dé connu, et remporta quelques gains lors d'une partie de poker. Elle rit et blagua avec les autres sans arrêt. Le piano droit au fond de la salle fit quelques mélodies enjouées, et elle dut danser avec quelques-uns. Elle savait danser, cela se voyait. Mais elle avait déjà assez bu, et tourner encore plus n'allait pas lui faire du bien. Aussi préféra-t-elle s'arrêter au bout de vingt minutes de dance, au cours desquelles on lui avait marché quatre fois sur les pieds. Elle partit vers 3h du matin, laissant les infatigables à leur concours de boissons, et les ivres morts en train de dormir à même le sol.

Elle avait passé une belle soirée.

Le lendemain à 8h, des hommes de la première vinrent placer des fils de pêche dans le couloir à un mètre de sa porte pour débuter sa « bienvenue » dans la division. Marco observa la scène depuis le fond du couloir. Il les vit toquer à la porte de Kira et lui dire de venir très vite, pour une attaque. La pauvre sortit moins de trente secondes après en stress, l'épée sur le dos, pieds nus... avant de lamentablement se rétamer par terre. En entendant les rires de ses amis, et en sentant les fils à ses pieds, elle compris.

-Vous m'avez bien eu...dit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête du plancher, l'air fatiguée de sa courte nuit.

A cet instant, un flash l'aveugla : on l'avait prise en photo !

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Cria-t-elle cette fois bien réveillée. Mais l'autre était déjà parti en courant, bien décidé à imprimer et afficher cette photo dans le couloir du réfectoire, comme le voulait la tradition.

Elle arriva au réfectoire, avec un léger mal de crâne qui n'était rien comparé certains. Ace avait bien géré l'alcool, pour une fois. Et voulait en profiter un peu en criant par surprise dans les oreilles de ceux ayant une belle gueule de bois, dont le crâne déjà douloureux agissait comme une caisse de raisonnance. Les victimes sursautaient, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque, et n'avait même pas la force de lui gueuler dessus. Alors qu'elle observait les victimes traumatisées, Kira ne remarqua pas qu'Erik mettait du wasabi sur sa tartine, avant de camoufler avec un peu de confiture. Kira, revenant à son petit-déjeuner, croqua naïvement dedans, eu un moment d'interrogation en se demandant ce qu'était ce goût bizarre, et sursauta quand elle sentit le piquant lui enflammer la bouche. Elle courut chercher du lait sous les rires de ses camarades. Marco soupira. Elle allait avoir 10 blagues comme ça chaque jours, pendant presque une semaine...

Effectivement, les blagues ne cessèrent qu'au bout de cinq jours. _Cinq. putain. de jours._ Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cinq jours puissent être aussi fatiguant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, car elle n'aurait pas pu être à cent pour cent de ses capacités...

On l'avait réveillée à 3h du mat' pour prendre la relève à l'improviste, sous prétexte de lui apprendre à gérer l'imprévu. Deux fois.

On lui avait aussi demandé de faire le ménage du réfectoire toute seule, avec pour motif que « les nouveaux doivent faire leurs preuves ». Comme si elle ne les avait pas déjà faites... _Bon, c'est un bizutage, et ils en profitent pour me refiler des corvées,_ pensait-elle. Sauf que ses « camarades » passaient discrètement pour salir la pièce, histoire de tester ses nerfs. Au bout de cinq heures de ménage à tout refaire à cause d'eux, elle avait fini par bloquer les issues pour arriver à bout de sa tache.

Elle eu aussi droit à un produit à gratter sur la poignée de son épée, cadeau de Vlad et Reiner, et a du colorant bleu dans son shampoing, qu'elle mit deux heures à enlever. Sortir sur le pont et prendre un seau d'eau glacé « par accident » n'avait pas non plus été très agréable, pas plus que le piment dans son dessert. Et a chaque fois, quelqu'un était là pour le prendre en photo, histoire d'immortaliser ces moments gênants, et de les afficher aux yeux de tous.

Le plus drôle pour sa division avait été de cacher son épée pendant la nuit et de lui donner une carte au trésor pour la retrouver sur le navire. Elle avait passé la journée à aller d'un bout à l'autre du navire pour trouver l'indice suivant. Seulement, les indices étaient parfois dans des lieux soit difficiles d'accès (le haut du mât) soit dangereux (la salle d'entraînement l'après-midi), soit _très_ dur d'accès (au milieu des 50 tonneaux de rhum) soit interdits (la chambre du commandant Thatch). Elle était parvenue à récupérer son arme, malgré les dangers évident de cette chasse au trésor, et ses frères l'avait félicitée.

Elle essayait de relativiser sur ces blagues, considérant que c'était de l'humour, et ayant elle-même vu des photos de la « semaine d'intégration » de d'autres membres dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Elle était cependant devenue un peu paranoïaque, veillant à ne pas tomber dans un piège.

Le soir du cinquième jour, la première division l'invita à prendre un verre pour sceller son intégration. Verre d'un alcool très fort qui lui brûla la gorge. Marco était très satisfait de l'intégration de Kira, qui s'était passé sans problème. Les gars y avaient même été moins fort que d'habitude. Les nouveaux voyait généralement toutes leurs fringues disparaître quand ils prenaient leur douche...enfin, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas pu en raison de l'interdiction pour les hommes d'entrer dans les quartiers des infirmières.

* * *

Kira était heureuse d'avoir définitivement intégré l'équipage. Elle était en mer depuis déjà un bon mois, elle avait pris ses habitudes. La terre lui manquait un peu, mais d'après le commandant Marco, l'île n'était plus qu'à quatre jours d'ici. Ils avaient pris du retard à cause des tempêtes. Encore quelques jours, et ce serait la terre ferme!

Alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner au réfectoire en compagnie de Vlad pour parler d'escrime, Pierre entra en claquant la porte du réfectoire pour crier :

-La nouvelle a une prime ! Regarde Kira !

Il agita sous son nez les avis de recherche, dont le sien :

Kira- La pirate de verre. 150 000 000 de Berry.

Elle sourit devant cette belle première prime. Peut-être un peu trop, même...

-Ah, commandant ! Kira a une prime ! Lança Rein à Marco qui entrait. Et elle est super badass sur la photo !

-Montrez... fit-il en tendant la main vers l'avis.

Il regarda et eu un petit sourire en coin. 150 000 000 de Berry, c'était même énorme pour une première. Le gouvernement avait du la majorer, compte tenu de l'équipage auquel elle appartenait. Sur la photo, elle était effectivement très classe : sa queue de cheval au vent, un visage sérieux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle était en plein saut avec des lames en verres à la place des avant-bras. En fond, le ciel était sombre et strié d'un éclair, et la pluie faisait un très léger flou. Une combattante en terrain dantesque en pleine action.

-On va devoir fêter ça ! Dit quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Tu viens d'Arann ? Parce qu'ils ont pas l'air fiers que l'enfant du pays nous ait rejoint !

Il lui montra le journal, et elle lu la une :

« Une femme d'Arann rejoint les Shirohige Kaizokudan

Le roi d'Arann se dit « déshonoré ».

Elle pris le journal et commença à lire l'article. Que pouvait bien dire le gouvernement d'Arann contre elle, elle avait juste fait partie de la plèbe...A mesure qu'elle lut l'article, ses doigts se crispèrent un peu et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle laissa le journal en plan quand elle eu finit de lire, un air à la fois colérique et triste sur le visage. Elle voulait se défouler.

* * *

Elle était maintenant dans la salle d'entraînement, essayant de chasser sa colère à coup de poing. Marco s'avança dans la pièce, suivit de Ace. Kira ne les avait pas sentis arriver.

-Kira ? Appela-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, avant de voir sur la pendule que les corvées de son groupe avait commencé il y a déjà 50 minutes. C'était sans doute pour cela que les commandants venaient la chercher.

-Désolé. Je vais aider les autres, je prendrai la punition que vous voudrez pour mon retard. Dit-elle avant de faire un pas vers la sortie.

-Attends, l'arrêta Marco en lui prenant le bras. Ça te ressemble pas d'être énervée comme ça, ni d'oublier tes corvées. Tu peux nous dire si quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais. C'est le journal ?

-Dire quoi ?

-Écoute...tu es un membre de l'équipage. Donc ne te gêne pas pour raconter ce qui ne va pas à ses nakamas, ok ? Si c'est ton pays ou ton passé qui te mets dans cet état, alors mieux vaut que t'en parle, à moi ou à tes camarades. Reste pas comme ça, c'est un conseil.

-Vous avez que ça à foutre de m'écouter? Dit-elle avec une ironie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Marco fut surpris du ton, mais ne dit rien, et la regarda dans les yeux en laissant le silence l'engueler pour lui. Il savait qu'elle allait s'en vouloir en réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit. Il laissa Kira avec l'écho de ses mots, et effectivement, après 10 secondes de silence, le regret apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme.

-Pardon, je...je voulais pas dire ça.

-J'observe tout, j'écoute tout. Dit-il pour répondre à sa question.

 _M'enfin, surtout elle_ , pensa Ace en souriant intérieurement. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, le second de l'équipage jetait parfois un regard discret et attentif vers elle pendant les entraînements. Vista et Thatch étaient d'ailleurs de son avis. Était-ce vraiment pour juste voir son niveau ?

-...Vous avez raison, commandant. Je vais leur dire, aux autres. C'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à cacher, ou que j'avais un passé insurmontable... C'est juste chiant pour moi d'y penser, et le journal de ce midi me l'a rappelé. Je m'excuserait aussi de les avoir laissé en plan pour les corvées... Ouai, je vais aller les voir ce soir, s'ils sont dispo.

-Très bien. Vas te reposer, les autres ont presque fini, y avait quasiment rien à faire.

Il sortit avec Ace, et Kira ne tarda pas non plus. Elle prit une douche et en sortit détendue. Elle allait leur dire, après tout, pourquoi le cacher ? Le tout était de ne pas avoir l'air d'être la-fille-chiante-qui étale-sa-vie. Mais elle les connaissaient, ils ne se fouteraient pas d'elle. Ils se soutenaient les uns-les-autres, parlaient de ce qui les tracassaient sans préambule, et ils s'écoutaient toujours avec respect. Alors, pas de raison. Elle avait le droit de dire pourquoi elle était en mer, et pourquoi elle avait envie de tabasser un certain Marine.

 **voilà! Donc, donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre! Et sur Kira: parait-elle trop/pas assez puissante, trop/pas assez charismatique ou réaliste?**

 **Et à la prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 6: le passé

**pfiouuu, j'lai fini! Ce chapitre a été très hard pour moi! Environ deux semaines après le précédent, comme prévu. Et c'est du lourd! Le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit! (on redescend un peu pour les chapitres suivants, hein, sinon je vais rendre l'âme.)**

 **Honnêtement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit quand même du passé de Kira que j'ai voulu pas simple, bien sur, mais pas non plus" l'île entière a été attaquée" ou "la famille du protagoniste était visée". Bien sûr, elle est visée, mais c'est dans quelque chose que j'ai voulu complexe, et qui permette un petit rebondissement dans le futur.**

 **Détail: je voulais que Kira raconte son passé au discours direct, et en même temps, pour s'immerger, j'ai mis des passages en discours narratif. J'ai appelé ça Flash Back (raconté) car Kira raconte ce passage, c'est juste un changement de style de narration pour le lecteur.**

 **Si le chapitre n'allait pas, IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT me le dire! Je flippe car je crois pas que quelqu'un ai déjà fait ce passé, sombre sans être trop misérable. Vous jugerez. A la fin du chapitre, je donne quelques explications, sources d'inspiration, et doutes quant à ce chapitre.**

 **Je remercie: Oo-chan, Neiflheim, Loaw d'avoir ajouté cette fic en follow. (j'espère oublier personne).**

 **Je remercie beaucoup boadicee, Minaraii et MekoNeko pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture de ce pavé!**

Chapitre 6

La fin de journée fut assez banale, et elle s'était un peu reposée. Elle avait juste prévenu Vlad qu'elle passerait dans la soirée dans le dortoir des gars de la première pour parler, parce qu'elle déprimait un peu. Il avait répondu par un « pas de problème ! » suivit d'une tape sur l'épaule, qui lui remonta le moral. Le soir, après le dîner, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre et Mei lui ouvrit.

-Kira, entre ! S'exclama-t-il, pas du tout surpris. Il avait sans doute été averti de sa venue.

-Salut. Je venais...pour parler. Si ça vous dérange pas bien sûr.

-Bien sûr que non. Entre, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Ah, Kira ! Le commandant Marco et Vlad nous ont dit que t'allais passer. T'as enfin décidé de causer un peu ?

-Oui. Mais si c'est pour se foutre de moi, pas la peine que...

-Wowowo, du calme, personne de se foutra de toi. Pas pour quelque chose de sérieux. coupa Neil. Sortez les bouteilles, les mecs, ça délit la langue !

Quelques-uns soulevèrent avec des canifs une planche, pour sortir de sous le plancher des bouteilles. _Beaucoup_ de bouteilles. Kira soupira.

-Sans déconner...Si le commandant l'apprend...

L'alcool était interdit dans les chambres, pour éviter les beuveries non voulues par les supérieurs. Il y avait des moments pour faire la fête, et d'autres pour bosser, mais pas question de perdre ses capacités lors d'une attaque surprise ou d'une tempête.

-On fait gaffe, t'inquiète. Il nous a jamais grillé!

-Tiens, installe-toi là Kira, dit-il en lui montrant une chaise en bois.

Les autres se mirent sur les lits voisins. Le dortoir était agréable, propre, et chaleureux. Les lits étaient couvert de draps blancs ou rouges, et quelques hamacs de tissus coloré étaient suspendus entre certains lits superposés. Bien qu'elle appréciait d'avoir de l'intimité, Kira ne put s'empecher de jalouser ses nakamas, qui devaient bien s'amuser ensemble. De sa chambre, elle entendait parfois des cris et des rires fuser de ce dortoir.

Ils n'y avait actuellement qu'une trentaine d'hommes, les autres étaient de corvées.

-On va attendre les autres, ils ont presque fini normalement. Dit Saul en décapsulant une bouteille de bière.

-Ils font quoi déjà ?

-Nettoyage des flingues. C'est long et chiant à souhait. J'me rappelle qu'une fois, j'ai mis cinq heures à décrasser un pistolet, cinq heures ! J'avais beau frotter, y restait toujours d'la poudre...

-Et encore, ceux qui ont des armes de gros calibres...

-Ceux qui se foutent des armes à feu et préfèrent les armes blanches, levez la main ! Cria Paulo pour faire taire la conversation qu'il trouvait déjà ennuyeuse, et par la même occasion remuer un peu les rivalités entre pro-armes blanches et pro-armes à feu.

Kira et plus de la moitié des hommes présents levèrent la main.

-Mais merde, c'est cool les armes à feu ! Protesta Saul.

-C'est pour les trouillards qui veulent pas être en première ligne ! Provoqua un autre avec un rictus moqueur.

-Mais non, dit Kira, faut bien des gens qui tuent à distance aussi...c'est stratégique...dit-elle pour calmer le jeu.

-Aha ! Même votre camps prend notre défense ! Dit Saul d'un ton triomphant.

-Mais Kira, pourquoi tu nous trahit ? Dit Vlad avec les yeux ronds.

-J'vous trahis pas, j'aime pas tirer ! Mais faut admettre que c'est important, non ?

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, ils bavardèrent en se disputant comme des enfants. Kira comprenait bien qu'une fois de plus, tout était au second degré. Et elle aimait cette ambiance. Un oreiller frappa Saul de plein fouet. Il allait contre-attaquer, quand le reste du groupe revint de ses tâches.

« -Ahhh, mais vous êtes en train de vous amuser sans nous ?

-Naaan, on vous attendait. Kira était un peu déprimée, alors...

-Oh, je vois ! Dit Kaith en prenant une bouteille et en s'installant par terre contre un lit. Les autres firent de même, comblant les espaces libres sur les lits, et s'adossant aux murs. Tous étaient à portée de voix de Kira, qui était à peu près au milieu du groupe.

-Bah pas de problème, tu nous a fait peur quand t'es partie c'midi !

-Désolé...dit-elle en baissant la tête, gênée d'avoir zappé ses corvées.

A cet instant précis, comme si le ciel avait décidé de leur faire une mauvaise blague, la porte s'ouvrit et le commandant Marco entra. Il y eu un flottement. Il avisa les bouteilles dans les mains de ses hommes, s'adossa contre un mur et déclara simplement :

-Je viens juste écouter aussi, j'aime bien connaître les gens de ma division. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés, les bouteilles dans les mains. Grillés. Marco n'allait sans doute pas plomber l'ambiance maintenant, pour que Kira se sente à l'aise pour parler, mais dès qu'il le pourrait, il chercherait la planque à bouteilles. _Et merde_ , pensèrent-ils tous en chœur. C'était la fin des beaux jours.

Marco était venu par curiosité personnelle; certes, en tant que commandant, il se renseignait toujours sur ses hommes, mais là, il devait admettre qu'après l'événement de cet après-midi, il voulait en savoir plus. Kira n'était pas une petite nature, et là, elle s'était énervée assez violemment, elle devait avoir une raison valable.

Ils reprirent la discussion.

-Prends ton temps, commence du début, dit tout ce qui t'as gonflé dans la vie, et tu devrais te sentir mieux après. Dit un grand blond avec le ton des philosophes de comptoir, ceux qui parlent du sens de la vie autour d'un verre et qui ont des révélations psycho-socio-philosophiques quand ils sont bourrés.

-On l'a tous fait à un moment, souvent avec l'aide d'alcool d'ailleurs...T'es pas du genre à te plaindre pour rien si tu parles, c'est que ça te pèses vraiment. Et si ça te soulage, alors parle !

-On sait même pas d'où tu viens, surenchérit Ben, alors ça sera instructif. Dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille. Pis honnêtement, pour avec une prime si grosse...t'as un antécédent, non ? C'est quand même suspect, ta prime !

-C'est vrai que 150 000 000...

Ils n'avaient pas tord. Elle était agréablement surprise par leur accueil et leur attention. Elle se sentait à l'aise pour leur parler. Elle pris une gorgée de saké, une bonne inspiration et se lança.

-En fait, ils savaient pas pour « l'antécédent »...avant peu...c'est compliqué. Bon, je commence du début. Je suis née sur Arann, North Blue. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, mon père était mineur. Il m'a élevée seul un moment, puis est décédé de maladie quand j'avais 10 ans. Et un de ses vieux amis, un marine déserteur revenu au pays incognito, m'a élevé. Ça, vous le savez déjà. Lui devait rester discret pour pas être retrouvé, il avait une prime sur sa tête. Il m'aimait beaucoup. Mais il avait pas assez pour qu'on vive tout les deux pendant des années. Alors j'ai décidé de bosser tôt pour pouvoir prendre rapidement mon indépendance. J'vous fais le topo rapide : j'étais dans les bas-quartiers, donc oubliez les apprentissages et les études. Mineur, c'était la mort assurée. Paysan, ça gagnait pas assez pour deux. Y' avait bien la prostitution, mais vous pensez bien que c'était pas pour moi. En cherchant bien, j'ai fini par trouver un boulot qui payait bien, à condition d'avoir le cœur bien accroché et de pas avoir peur de se salir les mains, au sens propre.

Il y eu un silence, Kira se demandait surtout s'il savait ce qu'était ce son métier. Ça n'avait rien de honteux, mais c'était...étrange.

-Je suis devenue équarrisseur.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Neil.

-Les équarissurs, répondit-elle, c'est ceux qui nettoient les rues en enlevant les cadavres d'animaux, et les dépècent pour prendre ce qu'i prendre avant de brûler les restes. Ça évite le gaspillage, et surtout, ça limite les épidémies. Je vivais dans la capitale d'Arann, autant dire qu'il y avait du travail ! J'ai postulé, et vu le manque de main d'oeuvre, ils m'ont prise tout de suite.

-Putain, c'est pas top...

-Alors accroche-toi, mon gars ! Ça, c'était de la rigolade. J'ai vite fini par faire partie de ceux qui allaient chercher les cadavres humains. Ça payait plus, et grâce à ça le vieux et moi vivions bien. Aussi bien que peuvent vivre des pauvres en tout cas. Vu que je suis quelqu'un qui, en toute modestie, hein, sait bien s'adapter, surpasser son dégoût ou sa peur, j'ai finit par complètement accepter la mort, et par ne plus du tout être dégoûtée par les cadavres. On vit, et on meurt, y a pas de raison d'avoir peur d'un corps, même si parfois, il est pas en bon état. « Le cadavre, c'est la finalité de tout être de chair. » Dit-elle avec sagesse.

Elle but un coup, et reprit :

-Et quand on pense à son salaire, ça passe tout de suite mieux. Ou presque, y avait certains cas quand même...j'vous passe les détails. J'ai fait ça jusqu'à 18 ans. Moi et mes collègues allions tout le temps à la morgue, logique. Il y avait là-bas un homme nommé Serrant. Je lui parlait souvent. C'était un médecin, devenu médecin-légiste et thanatopracteur pour répondre aux besoins de la ville en la matière de meurtres et de défunts.

-Thano-quoi ? Demanda Ervin

-Ceux qui...s'occupent des corps morts, qui les embaument. Il faisait ça car il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et qu'il avait un peu appris à le faire. C'était le seul thanatopracteur de la capitale. Les pauvres étaient enterrés ou brûlés dans les deux jours après leur mort, mais les riches, eux, voulait garder le corps en l'état quelques jours pour la chambre funéraire. Et ils payaient cher pour ça. Il était aussi un excellent médecin-légiste, et la Garde lui demandait très souvent des expertises. Donc disons que Serrant gagnait bien sa vie, en bossant pour des gens assez riches ou pour le gouvernement, avec ses compétences et connaissances un peu atypiques. Mais il était seul, et c'était galère pour lui de tout faire. Et à 18 ans, voyant que j'avais la tête à vouloir apprendre et que j'avais pas peur des morts, il m'a prise comme assistante. J'ai appris pas mal de chose sur la médecine, et la thanatopraxie grâce à lui.

-C'est glauque comme job ! Dit un jeune homme brun nommé Régis, sous les approbations des autres. Et t'as bossé là-dedans ? Faut t'apprendre à vivre, là !

-Je vous rappelle que vous tuez...Et vous savez vous amuser non ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil, là. Défendit un autre. Y'a tuer, et y'a s'occuper du corps.

-Je suis d'accord, vu la gueule de certains devant les corps, c'est vrai que ça exige un bon mental. Pourtant, Serrant, c'était pas un mec sombre, ou fermé. C'était quelqu'un de calme, qui avait la tête sur les épaules, et qui utilisait son argent pour son cabinet gratuit où il soignait les plus pauvres, et ça l'empêchait pas d'avoir une belle maison.

-Donc toi, tu faisais quoi exactement ?

-Je l'assistais dans tout son travail, et il m'enseignait. Je l'aidais à faire l'inventaire du matériel et les rapports d'autopsie. On déterminait la mort de certaines victimes, ou on préparait des corps pour des enterrements. On faisait aussi des remèdes, quand on bossait à son cabinet. Il était le seul médecin gratuit de la ville, et il se faisait une mission de limiter la propagation des maladies au maximum. Je pensais rester pour gagner assez d'argent, et partir, peut-être pour étudier la médecine pure, je savais pas trop... Mais je savais pas trop quand partir.

-C'était ton deuxième mentor, avec le vieux, en fait.

-Oui. Et même si c'était pas un milieu super enthousiasment, je savais que ce boulot, quelqu'un devait le faire, et que moi, j'en avais les compétences et les tripes pour le faire. Même certains mecs de la Garde sortaient des salles lors des expertises des cadavres, ou tombaient dans les vapes. J'ai surpassé mon dégoût. Pour aider Maester Serrant que j'admirais, pour aider la population à vivre au mieux, pour aider la Garde dans ses enquêtes, pour vivre avec le vieux, pour gagner de quoi partir. Et j'en suis fière ! Toutes les raisons étaient là pour que je fasse ce boulot honnête, non ? A la fin pour moi, c'était un travail comme un autre. Mais vous en faites pas, ça veut pas dire qu'on savait pas rire, nous les corbeaux !

-Les corbeaux ?

-Corbeaux, croque-morts...c'est la même chose, c'est un terme général pour les gens qui bossent avec la mort. Répondit-elle. On est juste des gens habitués au contact avec la mort. Mais je sortais de temps en temps, je buvais des coups au bar avec mes collègues, comme tout le monde, et j'allais danser avec eux au bal populaire presque tous les mois ! C'était la seule activité gratuite des pauvres, j'adorais danser.

-Mais avec ton pouvoir, t'aurais pu trouver un autre boulot, non? T'aurais pu gagner assez pour toi et ton père adoptif en bossant dans l'artisanat du verre. A moins que tu l'ai eu récemment ? Demanda Mei.

-Ah, mon pouvoir... elle eu soudain l'air nostalgique. Non, je l'ai eu assez jeune. Je m'en rappellerai toujours : j'avais 13 ans. Avec le vieux, on chassait souvent dans la forêt. Près d'un lac, j'ai trouvé des baies. Et dans le lot, il y en avait une un peu bizarre... Je l'ai montré au vieux, il m'a dit en souriant : « tu nages souvent ? » J'ai répondu que non, j'aimais pas nager. Il m'a dit de le manger tout de suite, et quand je l'ai avalé, il m'a dit ce que c'était.

-Ahhh, il connaissait les fruit du démons. Et ça a quel goût ?

-C'est dégueulasse. Même moi, avec mon niveau pourri de cuisine, je peux pas faire pire. Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Ils rirent. Marco, Joz et Ace leur avaient dit la même chose lors d'une soirée, les fruits du démons avaient un goût immonde.

-Donc continuais d'être équarrisseuse ?

-Oui, il valait mieux cacher ça. Je ne savais pas encore m'en servir, je pouvais pas arrêter mon boulot pour me lancer dans l'art du verre. Et je voulais pas que les gens au milieu desquels j'avais grandi ne me considère plus comme...un des leurs...parce que je gagnais beaucoup plus avec un pouvoir obtenu par chance. C'était trop facile de gagner plus avec ce pouvoir, ça remettait en cause la devise « travailler dur pour gagner sa vie. »avec laquelle j'avais été élevée. Le vieux et moi, on cachait le peu d'économie qu'on avait, et je m'entraînais un peu à utiliser ce pouvoir, par plaisir, mais discrètement. Et c'est pas tout.

J'étais la seule assistante du Maester. Mes collègues avaient pas assez de connaissances pour me remplacer. Je voulais pas le laisser bosser seul, le travail n'était pas cool, mais encore une fois, il fallait bien s'en occuper. Et c'est...gratifiant de se sentir utile dans une société. J'aime aider, et j'ai toujours aimé qu'on me dise merci...avoir sa place, ça n'a pas de prix. C'est sans doute ça, aussi, qui me retenait...Et je dois avouer que j'aime encore plus la place que j'ai ici. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Les gars se regardèrent, après tout, qui n'aimait pas se sentir utile et intégré ici ? Mei prit la parole :

-Ça n'a rien d'arrogant. Je pense que tu as...

-T'as une sacré conscience professionnelle. Coupa un autre. T'étais pas obligée de rester, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu voulais partir !

-Mais tant que j'étais à Arann, je voulais aider le Maester, et apprendre à ses côtés. J'te l'ai dit, c'était agréable tout en étant stressant, d'être irremplaçable et nécessaire. Personne n'est irremplaçable...mais personne pouvait me remplacer...Paradoxal, hein ? Bon, voilà pour...l'essentiel.

-D'accord, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie ce matin. Le journal disait que t'avais été reconnue comme une tueuse de Marines. Par un Marine venant d'Arann, justement. Je suppose que c'est en raison de vieux qui t'as pris sous son aile...

-J'y viens. La version officielle du journal, c'est ...vous avec le journal ici ? Vous l'avez lu ?

-On a préféré pas lire l'article. A toi de dire si tu veux qu'on le lise ou pas.

-Y a deux trois trucs vrais, le reste, c'est des conneries. Mais faut que je lise pour que vous compreniez bien l'envergure du truc.

Mei lui tendit le journal qu'elle avait lu le matin même. Elle s'en saisit, alla aux premières pages et commença à lire à voix haute :

\- Alors...« _Une nouvelle recrue de l'équipage des Shirohige kaizokudan a été remarquée lors d'une bataille entre la Marine et le-dit équipage. Au cour du combat, une certaine femme s'est faite remarquer par sa violence. D'après les témoignages des Marines rescapés, la jeune femme disposerait d'un pouvoir de fruit du démon du verre. »_

-Bien sûr que tu t'es faite remarquée, t'étais toute seule ! C'aurait été étrange que te r'marquent pas ! Ria Mei, faisant marrer ses voisin.

 _«- Après des recherches sur la personne, un soldat émérite de Marine issu d'Arann, Lazari Shin, devenu Officier, a pu confirmer l'identité de la jeune femme. Il l'avait côtoyé étant jeune, et a pu faire part des quelques connaissances qu'il avait à son sujet. « Elle se nomme Shounin D. Kira. Elle avait très mauvaise réputation à Arann, étant un « croque-mort » bien connu. Elle et d'autres croques-morts ont été accusés par le peuple, il y a un an, d'avoir laissé une épidémie se répandre pour des raisons purement financières. A juste titre, semble-t-il. Le peuple a livré ces gens avides d'argent sale à la Marine il y a 10 mois de ça. Ils avaient tous été condamnés à la peine de mort le jour-même, pour avoir provoqué plus de 2000 morts en quelques mois. Sachez que le bilan s'est alourdit depuis. Mais le groupe chargé de l'exécution des croques-morts n'est jamais revenu du lieu d'exécution. Les corps de nos camarades Marines ont été retrouvés enterrés, et les croques-morts avaient disparus. Nous n'avions cependant pas de noms précis ou de photos pour lancer des recherches sur eux. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient que des surnoms. Pour revenir sur le groupe de Marines décédés dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, il se trouve que leur mort était due a des pointes ou a des lames très coupantes et très fines. De nombreux petits débris de verre on aussi été retrouvé sur les lieux. A l'époque, nous ignorions pourquoi il y avait du verre su un terrain vague. Puis, cette jeune pirate a fait démonstration de son pouvoir du verre il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai identifiée comme l'une des croque-mort d'Arann, disparue avec ses collègues. Nous avons donc rapidement fait le lien entre cette recrue de Shirohige, que j'ai reconnu, et le mystérieux assassin d'Arann, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles._

 _Nous pouvons donc en déduire que Shounin. D. Kira avait caché son pouvoir, et s'était faite discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Marine. A présent, protégée par l'homme le plus fort du monde, elle se permet de le montrer au monde entier. Nous avons donc pris en compte l'assassinat de 32 marines sur Arann pour sa prime. A cela s'ajoute l'équipage qu'elle a rejoint. La prime de 150 000 000 de Berry a donc semblé justifiée, etc, etc. »_. Et l'homme qui vient de parler, c'est Shin, retenez bien ça.

Y a aussi un autre message, d'un Vice-Amiral : « _Il s'est avéré de plus que Shounin. D. Kira cachait depuis des années un Marine déserteur condamné à mort. Elle l'avait nourrit et caché, ce qui ajoute une trahison envers la Marine, pour non-délation d'informations capitales. L'homme en question a pu être livré à la Marine et tué sur-le-champs en même temps que l'arrestation des croques-morts, il y a mois. »_

Les hommes repensèrent à tout cela : si c'était vrai, la prime de Kira semblait effectivement justifiée maintenant. Kira en profita pour poser le journal par terre et boire encore un coup, avant de reprendre son récit.

-Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles ils veulent ma peau. D'abord, la plus « normale », c'est effectivement le vieil ami d'enfance de mon père, que j'avais toujours connu et qui m'a accueillie à bras ouverts. Il avait été Marine, mais il avait fuit après 20 ans de métier et était revenu à Arann. Il n'aimait plus vraiment la Marine...Il disait que les Marines protégeaient plus le Gouvernement Mondial que les civils. Avec lui, je me marrais tout le temps, il m'a élevé comme sa propre fille. C'est lui qui m'a appris à lire et écrire, et surtout à me battre. C'est vital, quand on est une fille dans un quartier qui craint. Il m'a enseigné la lutte, et le maniement de l'épée. J'y ai pris goût, donc j'ai beaucoup travaillé mon physique et mon endurance. Façon Marine. Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de beau dans les mouvements d'escrime. Et je trouvais ça incroyable, et en même temps terrifiant, d'avoir un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur mes ennemis. C'était rassurant, j'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse. Et donc, la Marine m'accuse de pas l'avoir dénoncé, et même de l'avoir aidé.

Elle eu un sourire triste, les yeux dans le vague pendant un court instant.

 _C'est donc de cet homme que ça vient, ses manières très correctes pour une fille de la plèbe, son niveau à l'épée, et ses entraînements physiques... Mais c'est assez étonnant qu'elle ai fait ces genres de métiers...Faut avoir du cran pour faire ça. J'aurais pensé qu'avec un boulot de croque-mort, on serait plus fermé...Faut croire que même à la morgue, on sait rire. Tout ça pour devenir chasseuse de primes, mercenaire puis pirate !_ Pensa Marco.

Elle pris une nouvelle gorgée et une bonne respiration.

-Le vrai problème avec ce matin, c'est Shin et le mensonge qu'il a raconté dans ce journal. C'était un ami, un vrai. On s'est connu...aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours connus. Il travaillait avec son père aux champs, en bord de ville. Un jour, il m'a tiré d'affaire alors que je me faisais battre par des idiots. Je l'ai aussi tiré d'affaire plus d'une fois, en lui avançant de l'argent par exemple. J'avais un bon salaire, alors je l'aidais quand c'était nécessaire. Je l'ai même sauvé une fois...j'ai aussi fait le cercueil de sa petite sœur, morte à la naissance... On était de vrais amis.

On sortait parfois au bar ou au bal populaire, on se marrait dès qu'on sortait du boulot. Il avait essayé d'être équarrisseur, mais il avait des haut de cœurs avec les cadavres, ça le répugnait. Il croyait en moi, je le soutenais beaucoup, parfois on se battait un peu pour s'amuser. Il ne savait pas pour mon pouvoir, et des fois je m'en voulais de lui cacher. Je voulais pas étaler ma chance devant ses yeux, alors que dans sa famille, ils étaient 8 a lutter contre la faim. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et but cette fois plusieurs gorgées de saké au goulot.

-Et il m'as trahie. Deux fois en un coup : il m'a vendue, et il a vendu le vieux, pour obtenir un poste facile à la Marine. Seul Shin qui venait souvent chez moi, savait qu'il était recherché.

-Hein ? S'étonnèrent ses nakamas.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi il t'as vendue ?

-Pour cette histoire d'épidémie. Il croyait au complot des corbeaux cherchant à gagner de l'argent sur la mort des gens.

-Tu parles d'un vrai pote. Commenta Keith.

-Là... ça devient compliqué. Dit-elle dans un soupir. C'est assez sombre comme histoire. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai du quitter l'île à la hâte. Il faut comprendre...les circonstances...

Un silence s'installa. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Kira.

-Ce que j'ai dit jusque là, c'est que Shin était un ami et qu'il m'a vendue, ainsi que le vieux. Moi, parce qu'il me croyait coupable d'une épidémie. Le vieux, pour obtenir un poste à la Marine. Vous remarquerez que dans le journal, d'ailleurs, c'est le Vice-Amiral qui parle du vieux, et sans détails !

-Je vois mal un mec de la Marine dire au journal : « j'ai vendu le père adoptif de ma pote à la Marine contre un poste »...

-C'est tout à fait ça. C'est pour ça que c'est un Vice Amiral qui parle de ma « trahison », du vieux, et qu'il ne parle pas de qui l'a dénoncé. Mais l'histoire entière est plus complexe, et c'est là qu'on entre dans...le mensonge d'État. L'épidémie a bien eu lieu. Mais c'est pas juste une épidémie. C'est là que l'histoire prend une dimension plus tragique, avec les corbeaux pour boucs émissaires...

Kira avait toute l'attention des hommes de la première division. Le silence n'était ponctué que de bruit de goulot et de bouteilles que l'on pose. Kira, rendue à la moitié de sa bouteille, repris son récit.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, moi et Maester Serrant avons reçu à la morgue 5 cadavres en deux jours, tous assez étranges. Le troisième jour, on est allés en voir deux autres sur place, dans la rue, retrouvés par les équarrisseurs. Ils n'étaient pas cachés, ils étaient même placés dans des lieux de passage fréquent, comme les cinq autres. On les a tous analysé en labo, et on a remarqué qu'ils avaient tous subit des expériences. Ils avaient des marques, on les avait ligotés au pieds et au mains et bâillonnés quand ils étaient en vie, et piqués. La Garde se foutait pas mal de ce qui arrivait dans ce quartier, donc pas moyen qu'une enquête ne soit menée. Mais mon Maester était doué pour l'analyse des corps, et on a mené notre petite enquête.

C'était bizarre, des victimes d'expérience déposés volontairement en pleine rue... Maester Serrant et moi avions du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Que foutaient les cadavres ici ? Pourquoi ne pas tous les mettre au même endroit pour gagner du temps ? Et pourquoi risquer d'être vu en les mettant dans des lieux de passage fréquent, même la nuit ?

On leur avait injecté des choses, difficilement analysables. Après ces 7 cadavres en trois jours, nous n'avons pas revu un seul corps comme ça.

Puis, quatre jours après avoir trouvé les premiers corps, on a accueillit des gens au cabinet médical. Leur maladie nous était inconnue, mais avec des analyses de sang, on a remarqué des similarités avec le poison trouvé dans les veines des sept cadavres. D'ailleurs, les premières victimes étaient toutes proches des lieux où avaient été retrouvé les sept corps. Les symptômes de cette mystérieuse maladie étaient violents, et en une semaine, ça s'est propagé à une vitesse phénoménale entre les habitants.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et pris une longue inspiration.

-Pendant deux mois, les gens se sont succédé dans notre cabinet. On a vite compris que les gens atteints avaient seulement une chance sur dix de s'en tirer, s'ils étaient soignés dès le début. Les autres mourraient dans des circonstances atroces en moins de deux semaines. Et on n'avait rien pour les soigner. On a appelé cette maladie la Ragar. Des dizaines de personnes mourraient chaque jour, et j'en suis même venue à euthanasier certains, car la douleur semblait insurmontable pour beaucoup. Les malades eux-même me demandaient d'abréger leurs souffrance...Les cris...sans cesse...Le pire, c'était les enfants...

Elle s'arrêta, vida sa bouteille en quelques gorgées. Les autres la regardèrent, ils voyaient dans son regard une tristesse et un dégoût envers elle-même. Elle prit une bière qui traînait, l'ouvrit et poursuivit.

-Jusqu'à-là, c'est une tragique histoire un peu suspecte quant à son origine. Mais il y a eu une rumeur, qui a vite poussé les gens dans une paranoïa des croques morts.

Les habitants ont remarqué que les croques-morts n'avait jamais la Ragar, alors qu'ils travaillaient dans des conditions peu hygiéniques. Les gens nous ont demandé pourquoi nous n'étions pas atteints. Le Maester et moi, on leur a donné notre théorie : on pensait qu'avoir eu la Ragovide était comme avoir reçu un vaccin contre la Ragar. La Ragovide, c'est une maladie qu'on contracte à force de bosser avec les cadavres et la chair faisandée. Tous les équarrisseurs, médecins légistes et thanatopracteurs, même moi, sont tombés malades de ça. Du coup, tous étaient immunisés de la Ragar. C'est une théorie qui tient la route. Les malades de la Ragar souffraient de symptômes proches de la Ragovide, et on avait retrouvé une cellule souche de la Ragovide dans le poison, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Par exemple, la Ragovide ne se transmettait pas entre êtres vivants, la Ragar, si.

Du coup, les gens en sont venus à croire que vu qu'on étaient immunisés, on avait laissé faire l'épidémie pour l'argent. Nous les corbeaux , on faisait notre pain sur la mort, vous commencez à comprendre ?

-Les gens croyaient que vous laissiez la maladie se propager pour vous faire du fric ? Compris Mei.

Elle était furieuse, et triste. Elle se servit encore une large rasade de bière, parler lui donnait vraiment soif.

-Ouai. Ce qui est faux bien sûr. Moi et Maester, on faisait tout pour les aider ! De notre côté, on faisait des recherches, on appelait des spécialistes, on interrogeait des gens pour comprendre d'où venait les mystérieux cadavres. J'ai réussi à trouver des témoins, j'ai fais un boulot de dingue pour remonter la piste. Et la réponse était...au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé...

* * *

 **Flash back (raconté)**

 _3 mois après le début de l'épidémie, mois avant son départ en mer._

Kira arriva dans une ruelle sombre et sale avec le Maester Serrant. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en chignon, avait une besace en cuir, et ils étaient tout les deux gantés. Son Maester couvert d'un chapeau et d'une cape noire la suivait.

-C'est là. Dit-elle en arrivant devant une façade de pierre grise. Deux témoins ont vu des types porter un corps en pleine nuit dans cette rue. Et d'après mes questions dans le voisinage, il y a effectivement des nouveaux habitants dans cette rue. Ils sortent peu et reviennent parfois avec des produits pharmaceutiques de la pharmacie du coin. Ils ont aussi reçu de la visite en pleine nuit. C'est suspect.

-Espérons qu'il n'y a personne...

-Attendez.

Elle sonda le bâtiment avec son haki. Elle ne ressentit aucune présence. Dans la rue non plus, personne ne les observait.

-La voie est libre. Assura-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la serrure.

Elle fit une clé en verre. Le Maester savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait le haki. Mais il n'avait su pour son pouvoir que deux jours auparavant, quand ils avaient décidé d'entrer ici par effraction. Elle lui avait fait un de ces choc ! Le Maester avait été extrêmement surpris, et restait encore étonné par cette « magie ». Kira remarqua que la serrure était complexe, et neuve. De plus en plus suspect.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Le couloir était peint en bleu, le parquet était usé, et un portemanteau servait d'unique décoration. Il y avait une odeur de renfermé, mais c'était propre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant d'arriver dans une pièce aménagée pour la médecine, et trouvèrent des flacons vides sur une table que Kira sentit. Elle identifia une odeur d'armonite, un poison de South Blue assez rare. Sur des tables d'opérations équipées de bracelets en cuir, il y avait quelques traces de sang. Kira mesura la largeur des bracelets avec le mètre qu'elle sortit de sa poche: c'était a même largeur que les traces de liens retrouvés sur les corps. Elle monta à l'étage par un escalier en bois foncé bien lustré. Mieux valait faire vite leurs recherches, les occupants ne sortaient pas souvent, et jamais longtemps, selon les voisins.

Son maître resta dans la pièce et fouilla attentivement les étagères. Ses yeux clairs derrière ses lunettes rondes scannaient les lieux avec attention. Il regarda les papiers qui traînaient sur les bureaux : un journal...des calculs sans indications...des listes de matériels plutôt médical, et non chirurgical...A la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre sale située en hauteur, il observa les documents. Encore une liste d'ingrédients...une composition de produit, incluant pas mal de chose qu'il avait retrouvé dans les veines des cadavres...

Il s'arrêta. En bas à droite du papier, un marque était visible. La croix. C'était le symbole du gouvernement mondial, avec l'annotation « budget accepté ». Il en était sûr ! Choqué, il ouvrit tous les tiroirs possible, en évitant cependant de bouger trop d'affaires. Kira, elle, fit le tour de l'étage. De même, elle évitait de toucher trop de choses. Elle arriva dans une salle d'expérience, avec des paillasses de labo, des éprouvettes et des béchers sur les étagères. Elle consulta les ouvrages de la petite bibliothèque, rien de bien intéressant. Elle alla vers un bureau : elle trouva une lettre marquée du seau d'Arann, et du seau du Gouvernement Mondial. Il s'agissait d'ordres concernant la donation de vaccin au « virus AT-301 » à la population. Elle pris le papier et rejoint son Maester.

-Maester !

-Je sais.

Il lui montra sa découverte, avec le seau du Gouvernement Mondial.

-Arann aussi, fit-elle en lui montrant sa lettre.

Il blêmit.

-Tout cela est grave, très grave. Mais pourquoi ?...

-On ne trouvera rien sur le pourquoi ici. Là, il ne font que créer le produit, vous ne trouverez rien sur la raison de la création. Devons nous prendre les papiers ?

-...Prends des photos, et laisse les documents à leur place. Ce sont de bonnes preuves, mais s'ils voient que quelqu'un les a découvertes, j'ai peur qu'ils ne passent à une attaque militaire, sans préavis, sur toute la population, pour éviter les fuites.

-On parle de la diffusion d'un virus mortel sur le peuple, ils ont de quoi avoir peur. Rien sur le dépôt des corps ?

-J'ai trouvé quelques cheveux roux court près des tables de chirurgie. C'est assez rare dans ce pays, et il se trouve que nous avons justement dans notre chambre froide le corps d'un roux conservé au formol, avec des traces de sangles...

-Les sangles sont de la même taille que celles qui ont marqué les cadavres.

-Tout semble corroborer notre hypothèse. Reste à savoir pourquoi le Gouvernement d'Arann et le Gouvernement Mondial veulent la mort de civils...

Kira sortit un appareil photo de sa besace et prit les documents en photos, ainsi que le labo. Ils remirent tout à leur place, et sortirent après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne laissaient rien.

 **Fin du flash Back**

* * *

-Tu veux dire que le pays et le Gouvernement Mondial ont provoqué ça ? Qu'ils sont responsables ? Dit Marco, choqué.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Marco était vraiment étonné : il savait que le Gouvernement Mondial faisait parfois preuve de rudesse, mais là, une épidémie ! C'était très imaginatif. Il devait y avoir une sacrée raison pour en arriver là. Il regarda Kira : alors comme ça, elle avait découvert un secret du Gouvernement...cela pouvait bien expliquer sa prime. Le Gouvernement savait-il qu'elle savait ? Apparemment oui.

Kira but encore un peu, avant de reprendre la parole sous les têtes ébahies de ses camarades.

-C'est pas tout. Certains croques-morts travaillant dans les geôles du palais avaient appris des gardes que le Roi avait eu des entretiens avec des scientifiques, au moins trois fois ces 5 derniers mois. Et enfin, ces même croque-morts des geôles du palais avaient fouillés les registres à la demande de Serrant et avaient fait des découvertes bien alarmantes : les sept victimes avaient été condamnées à la perpétuité dans les prisons du palais. Aucun n'avait de famille, donc personne n'aurait pu remarquer leur absence. Et ils avaient tous été sortis de prison pour des raisons non-précisées ou étranges par des Gardes. Deux semaines plus tard, les corps des prisonniers étaient dans les caniveaux de la ville-basse. C'était beaucoup de coïncidences...

-Donc si je résume, dit Marco, vous en êtes arrivé à la conclusion qu'un complot mêlant Gouvernement Mondial et Gouvernement d'Arann s'était créé pour tuer une partie de la ville. C'est ça ? Le pays donnait les corps, le gouvenement les moyens scientifiques, et la Garde veillait à ne pas faire d'enquête.

-Mais ça peut pas passer inaperçu !

-Ça pouvait. Coupa Kira. Par le passé, Arann a subit pas mal d'épidémies. La dernière en date, c'était la peste rouge qui avait tué plus de 2000 personnes, il y a 20 ans. La capitale est une ville assez sale, les conditions de vie y sont peu saines.

-Mais reste le pourquoi.

-On avait notre idée. Imagine simplement un pays au bord du chaos. Moi, j'étais dans un quartier pauvre, mais relativement calme. Les quartiers pauvres représentaient la moitié de la ville. Quand je dit pauvre, c'est de quoi manger et avoir un toit, et à peine plus. A l'opposé de la ville, il y avait des gangs, et c'était un bidonville. La ville haute, pourtant protégée par des remparts et des gardes, était de plus en plus souvent attaquée. Les vols et les meurtres se multipliaient. Le gouvernement laissait une grande partie des gens crever de faim, et des émeutes se préparaient. La Garde répondait par la violence. Et en prenant en compte la surpopulation de la capitale, le manque d'emploi, et la dangerosité croissante du monde souterrain, on pouvait croire que la justice impuissante et que le gouvernement submergé avait voulut...faire le ménage.

-Ils ont voulu éviter la guerre civile. Résuma Mei.

-Ils étaient chargés de faire respecter l'ordre, et ils ont pas été foutu de l'faire. Tout ça pour protéger un Roi incapable qui ne mérite pas sa couronne, tu parles d'une affaire! Et pour mettre un terme à ça, ils ont voulu nous butter. Genre, le peuple est responsable de crever de faim. Un parent butte pas son gosse s'il fait une connerie, il l'éduque et lui enseigne des valeurs. Et un parent se bat pour offrir le meilleur à son gosse. Eh bah un gouvernement, ça doit respecter ses sujets comme ses enfants, et gérer leur conneries. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient dit « on arrivera à rien avec eux, finissons-en ». C'est aussi eux, les putain de responsable de l'état du pays !

Elle but une lonnnngue gorgée, laissant ses nakamas sur le cul. Que venait-elle de dire ? Depuis quand était-elle si vulgaire ?

 _Elle compare l'autorité à des parents ? Voilà pourquoi elle a accepté notre équipage sans problème. C'est notre « famille », notre « père », la liberté et nos valeurs qui lui ont plu._ Pensa Marco avec un sourire discret.

Kira reprit où elle en était :

-Faire le ménage, c'est une idée qui avait marché dans quelques pays, dont Goa, avec un incendie, ou Ramir, de la même façon. Un incendie aurait été inutile, trois rivières serpentait dans ce quartier. L'épidémie, c'était une première, c'était courant, et ça faisait le sale boulot.

Mais c'était beaucoup de risques, que ferait la haute société si la maladie leur parvenait ? Ben vous d'vinerez jamais ! Les rares médecins de la ville étaient tous au courant ! Bordel, ça se prétend médecin, de laisser des gens crever ? Bon, y en a bien deux qui ont protestés, mais y sont morts immédiatement, d'après ce que j'ai su. Les médecins avaient vacciné la haute population. Et vendait quelques échantillons à la classe moyenne, histoire de renflouer les caisses. Pour leur survie, les gens paient le prix fort. Le plus effrayant pour moi, c'était d'croire que des centaines riches avaient silencieusement acceptés ce vaccin, compris l'objectif de l'état quand l'épidémie s'était déclarée, et n'avait pourtant pas dénoncé ce meurtre de masse, préférant la sécurité au ennuis et à la justice. Le Maester avait acheté l'un de ces vaccins pour l'analyser. On a vite compris que ce vaccin ne pouvait devenir un antidote, qu'il devait impérativement être délivré avant infection. C'était trop tard pour les infectés. Nous en avons parlé à nos confrères corbeaux, mais nous hésitions à en parler au peuple. Si on le disait, et qu'ils nous croyaient malgré la rumeur qui courrait sur nous, alors ça finirait en révolte. S'il y avait une révolte, le gouvernement serait remplacé par d'opportunistes, terrifiants et puissants chefs de gangs. Les groupes de ce genre était déjà très puissants, il ne fallait qu'une étincelle pour qu'il ai le pouvoir. Donc si on avait dit la vérité, ces chefs ils auraient joués les leaders de révolution et auraient fini au pouvoir...ç'aurait été catastrophique.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le récit devenait très dur pour elle. Elle finit sa bière.

-Un soir , soit environ 4 mois après le début de l'épidémie, Shin est v'nu me voir paniqué en me demandant de l'aide. Une attaque de bandits à sa ferme disait-il. Alors j'ai pris mon arme, j'l'ai suivi. Je suis arrivée à sa ferme: personne, aucune bagarre. Je me retournée vers lui, et là, il m'a assommé.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Je me suis réveillée sur la place principale, en pleine nuit, avec des menottes, cernée par des dizaines d'autres villageois. Et avec moi, il y avait tous mes collègues de travail, tous les gens bossant avec le mort, dont mon Maester.

-Ce Shin t'avait vendue au peuple? Compris Marco.

Elle hocha tristement la tête, et regarda sa bouteille vide. Les autres l'observait en silence. Elle parlait bien moins vite qu'au début de son récit, et à l'inverse, ses pauses boissons se multipliaient. Comme si son débit de parole était inversement proportionnel à son débit de boisson. Elle chercha des yeux une autre boisson. Elle se leva pour ramasser une bouteille de rhum. Ses amis n'osèrent pas l'arrêter quand elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres avant de se rasseoir.

-Les gens savaient que je pouvais me battre, ils m'avaient vu mettre des racailles à terre, alors Shin s'était proposé pour m'attraper par surprise, en jouant sur notre « amitié ». Je m'étais toujours confiée à lui, je lui avais jamais menti. Mais en fait, depuis que la Ragar avait commencée, il croyait en cette... théorie du complot. Il ne croyait pas en moi. Peut-être parce que sa mère en était tombée malade. Et il m'a piégé, en dépit de tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, et de tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pour mon pouvoir de fruit du démon, sinon j'aurais eu des menottes de kairouseki, j'en suis sûre. L'enfoiré.

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent. Elle but encore une rasade, ça devenait inquiétant.

-Moi et les autres « croques-morts » on a été traînés dans la boue jusqu'au palais. Normalement, la Garde ne laisse personne des quartiers sensibles passer, et là, on avait une trentaine de Gardes pour nous accueillir et écouter les villageois. C'était bien la première fois. Ils ont clamés que nous cherchions à tuer pour de l'argent, et sont partis avec le sens du...devoir de citoyen accompli. Dit-elle avec un rictus dégoûte.

Les abrutis, ils nous livraient aux coupables. Peut-être qu'on aurait du le dire, les prévenir... Mais c'était trop tard. On a tous été conduit dans le palais, où le Roi en personne, ainsi qu'un sous-Amiral de la Marine, nous ont accueillit. Arann fait partie du Gouvernement Mondial, c'est pas surprenant de voire des Marines pour faire des rapports sur la situation d'un pays en crise. Le Roi a expliqué vouloir nous condamner à mort pour notre incompétence à gérer l'épidémie au mieux, ou notre crime de génocide au pire.

-C'est quoi ce « au mieux, au pire » ? Demanda Mei.

-En gros, ils avaient pas de preuves, mais ils cherchaient une raison pour nous buter. Donc soit on était des criminels qui l'avions bien mérité, soit on était des nazes qui devions payer de notre vie notre erreur professionnelle. Erreur que nous n'avions pas faite, hein, on a géré comme d'hab la situation. Mes collègues ont protesté et crié à l'injustice. Ils faisaient comme s'ils ne savaient rien, sinon, on crevait sur place. Le Roi et le Vice Amiral nous ont ignoré, et des Marines sont venus nous mettre quelques heures au frais, le temps qu'ils préparent notre exécution. On était surveillé à tout instant. Normalement, c'est la Garde qui se charge de faire ça. C'était étrange pour mes collègues, et ça a confirmé les doutes du Maester et moi.

-La Marine est gérée par le Gouvernement Mondial, donc si elle agissait...Commença Marco,

-C'était pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Ça les arrangeaient qu'il y ai moins d'équarrisseurs, ça accélérerait l'épidémie ! Compléta un autre.

-Et le peuple se calmerait en ayant eu gain de cause. Compléta Kira. Coup double. Et en plus, ils s'assuraient que nous, qui pouvions avoir des doutes sur l'origines de l'épidémie, nous ne dirions rien. Donc, au cas où on saurait...

-Je vois. Mais c'est trop tordu ton truc ! Dit Sam. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé des Révolutionnaires ?

-Tu crois qu'y a leur adresse dans le journal, mon gars ? Se moqua Rein.

-Ouai. Donc on a attendu que quelques heures en tôle, et j'ai prévenu les autres que je tenterai quelque chose, et qu'ils devraient faire ce que je demanderai, pour qu'on s'échappe. On pouvait pas s'échapper comme ça du palais moi j'aurai peut-être survécu avec mon pouvoir, mais les autres seraient jamais sortis vivants, fallait attendre d'être à l'écart. Shin en a profité pour venir me voir, me cracher au visage. Il a dit que j'étais sarcastique et fourbe. Je profitais bien de la vie... Mais _jamais_ je n'ai rit de la mort! Il a dit...il a dit que je j'étais pas digne de vivre après avoir tué des gens, et qu'un croque-mort de moins, c'était des survivants en plus. Je lui ai dit que mon vieux allait se douter de quelque chose si je r'venais pas! Et là il m'a répondu...qu'il t'ait d'jà mort. Il avait vendu la mèche, avait dit aux Marines qu'un déserteur était là, en échange d'un poste à la Marine. Il avait négocié la prime quoi. Avec ça, il aurait un bon salaire et un poste obtenu plus facilement. Les Marines étaient venus chercher l'vieux et l'avait tué sur le champs quelques heures auparavant.

Cette fois encore, elle s'arrêta pour boire le liquide ambré, et reprendre son souffle. Marco n'avait pas pensé, au début de son récit, que son état allait se dégénérer à ce point avec l'alcool. Elle menaçait d'éclater en sanglots.

-Un officier et des soldats nous on emmenés dans la forêt pour une exécution immédiate, en pleine nuit. Rien qu'en se regardant, le Maester et moi savions que nous avions la même idée : avoir une réponse. Ils nous ont alors conduit dans la forêt...

* * *

 **Flash back (raconté)**

Il caillait vraiment, et les fringues couvertes de boue et complètement humides ne réchauffaient pas les corbeaux. Ils marchaient depuis déjà une demi-heure. Les branchages craquaient sinistrement sous les pas des bourreaux et des condamnés. Le vent frais hurlait dans la cimes des pins, tout était noir, les arbres dessinaient des ombres dans la nuit. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Les Marines les firent avancer jusqu'à une fosse longue de 20 mètres de long, et deux mètres de profondeur. L'odeur de terre fraîche laissait deviner qu'elle avait été creusée à la va-vite à l'annonce de leur sentence, il y a six ou sept heures de ça. Le Maester et Kira étaient sur la première ligne face à ce fossé, avec une chaîne reliant leurs menottes, alignés avec un dizaine d'autres équarrisseurs liés entre eux par une corde. Peut-être avaient-ils tout les deux un traitement spécial, étant les plus intellectuels de la bande. Derrière eux, une vingtaine de collègues formaient deux lignes, ils étaient également liés par des cordes. Et en dernière ligne, une dizaine de soldats étaient prêts à les tuer si ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, chose rendue difficile par les entraves. A côté de Kira un soldat avec un fusil, son bourreau. Pareil pour les autres de sa ligne. En face, derrière la fosse, se tenait l'Officier. Dans sa main, une torche brillait et éclairait la moitié de son visage, lui donnant un air particulièrement effrayant. Ses sourcils froncés, il regardait les condamnés comme s'ils étaient ses pires ennemis.

-Vous pouvez dire un dernier mot. Je sais que certains d'entre vous prient, ou font des trucs à la con comme ça.

Les croques-morts ne dirent rien pour allonger leur existence de quelques minutes. Mais pour eux, cet homme était un imbécile, pour donner si peu de respect aux prières et aux traditions.

-Je veux bien commencer, dit calmement le Maester à gauche de Kira. Même si c'est plus une question qu'une dernière volonté.

L'officier regarda en direction de l'ombre mince et grande qui avait parlé. Il réfléchit deux secondes, et s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande « pourquoi un jugement si cruel ? ». Ou même qu'on le supplie de leur laisser la vie.

-Bien, perdons pas de temps.

-En fait, mon élève aussi veut parler de la même se nomme Kira, dit-il en la montrant du menton. Nous irons droit au but, et nous voulons juste votre réponse.

-J'attends.

Kira pris une inspiration, jeta un œil à son Maester, qui lui fit un geste de tête encourageant. Elle demanda alors, fort et distinctement pour que toute la clairière l'entende :

-Le Gouvernement Mondial est-il bien responsable, tout comme le Gouvernement d'Arann, de l'épidémie de Ragar ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Et dans ce cas, ne souhaitez vous pas tuer les croques-morts, car ils se doutent grâce à leur expérience que ces morts sont anormales ? Ou bien parce que nous sommes d'excellent boucs émissaires pour expliquer cette inexplicable épidémie, et qu'en nous tuant, vous gagnerez la faveur du peuple?

Un silence s'abattit sur la clairière. L'Officier écarquilla les yeux et stoppa sa respiration. Il regarda les deux « cerveaux ». En regardant les autres croque-morts, ils remarqua qu'aucun n'était surpris ils savaient tous.

Kira et le Maester attendirent, tout comme leur collègues, la réponse. Cette question, c'était l'aboutissement de leurs recherches, la conclusion effroyable de leur théorie, appuyée sur des preuves et des idées tangibles. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils risquaient de mourir, là, maintenant.

L'Officier la regarda et serrant les dents.

-C'est vous deux qui avez été interroger des docteurs de la haute-ville, n'est-ce pas ? Ils nous ont prévenus que vous fouiniez un peu trop. Vous auriez du la boucler et faire votre boulot. A cause de vous deux, tous vos collègues de profession vont crever aussi.

Kira et le Maester ne dirent rien. Ils attendaient la réponse en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Arann est perdu. C'était nécessaire. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, nous pensions que vous en saviez trop. Et ça soulage le peuple, qui est actuellement une bombe à retardement. Les témoignages des docteurs, vos escapades dans la ville où vous ne mettez jamais les pieds, et des équarrisseurs dans la salle des archives...au point ou on en est, on ne peut pas vous laisser en vie. Mais je suis heureux de voir que nous avions raison : vous saviez. Ça m'aurait embêté de vous tuer pour rien.

Les croque-morts se regardèrent. Kira clama d'une voix forte :

-Si le gouvernement est incapable de régner, c'est qu'il n'est plus adapté. Ce n'est pas que de la faute du peuple. Le peuple n'est dans cet état qu'à cause du gouvernement.

-Et le gouvernement ne peut rien faire.

-Avez-vous conscience que cette épidémie risque d'aller sur d'autres îles ? Demanda le Maester.

-On le sait, et on gère cela. Les bateaux pouvant arriver à quai sont limités, et des vaccins sont faits. D'après ce que je sais, la maladie va ralentir d'elle même dans quelques semaines, il suffira de brûler les cadavres pour tuer le virus avec. D'ici là, le bas-quartier va être surveillé. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier y passe.

Au moins, c'était clair : toute la basse-population était visée.

-Les gens ont peur. Et ça les rend fous. Ils vont envahir la ville pour avoir des vaccins. Dit Kira.

-Les Gardes et la Marines veilleront.

-La maladie n'a pas de frontières. Et sans équarrisseurs pour faire le ménage, la situation va empirer.

-Tant mieux, ça ira plus vite. Les ordres sont formels, et ils ont été réfléchis.

-Vous avez perdu l'esprit...murmura Serrant.

Un coup de vent traversa la clairière en concluant ces sinistres propos. Les croques-morts se regardaient : c'était la fin. L'Officier pris son den den mushi.

-Gotcha. Oui, Officier Lera ?

-Nous sommes sur les lieux d'exécution. Ils savent, ils viennent de le dire. Ils savent tout.

-Ils savent ? Bon, ça ne change rien aux ordres, non ? Alors buttez-les vite-fait. Et pas un mot. Vous inspecterez leurs maisons et entourages après.

-On a pas leur noms.

-Et bah démerdez-vous ! Le peuple vous indiquera tout, il les déteste !

-Hey, enfoiré ! cria Kira au denden mushi.

L'officier se retourna vers elle, surpris.

-Vous avez participé à un meurtre de masse, avec pour seul défense votre impuissance et votre incompétence à gérer un peuple. A ce jour, nous les corbeaux estimons à 3000 le nombre de morts dans la capitale. Et au moins 900 sont actuellement condamnés. Commença Kira.

-Si environ 2000 personnes sont épargnées grâce au vaccin du à leur statut social, continua Serrant, et croyez moi, pas plus ne pourront avoir ce vaccin, alors ce chiffre pourrait grimper jusqu'à 8000. Rien que sur la capitale d'Arann. Et certains vont sortir de la capitale et répandre la maladie à tout le royaume. 20% sont des enfants qui ne méritent absolument pas ce sort. Vous courrez droit à la mort ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Tout est sous contrôle.

-Rien n'est sous contrôle ! Dit le Maester avec colère.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Buttez-les.

-Compris Amiral. Je voulais juste vous en informer.

Il raccrocha.

-Amiral ? Murmurèrent certains.

-Vous avez entendu ? Votre dernière phrase, une balle et on en parle plus ! Cria l'officier.

-Non.

L'officier regarda Kira.

-Quoi non ?

-Je vais pas crever. Je ne crèverait pas. Et je révélerai vos conneries. Clama-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-T'as pas le choix.

-Si. Et toi t'es mort. Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac avec un brusque tutoiement qui annonçait sa contre-attaque.

La seconde d'après, ses mains étaient libres: elle avait transformé ses mains en tubes de verre fins et les menottes avaient glissé. Elles n'avaient pas encore touché le sol que déjà, elle tranchait la carotide son bourreau, et allongeait son bras pour tuer le bourreau du Maester.

- _Kerem! Niji kerem !_ cria-telle en Gress.

Il s'agissait d'une vielle langue. Les corbeaux s'en servait entre eux pour parler des défunts, des préparatifs de sépultures ou des conditions de mort, sans que le témoins ne comprennent, pour ne pas les blesser. Un peu comme les médecins, ils avaient des codes entre eux.

Ses collègues se mirent à terre comme elle le demandait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais voyant bien que Kira tentait quelques chose d'étrange. Des pics de verre se plantèrent dans les Marines, qui eux n'avaient pas compris l'ordre de Kira et n'eurent pas le temps comprendre ce qui se passait, ni d'imiter les prisonniers. Certains échappèrent à la volée meurtrière, mais elle les sentit tout de suite avec son haki et les visa. Il ne restait plus que l'officier. En moins de 10 secondes, ses hommes étaient morts de la main d'une seule personne, ayant apparemment des capacités surnaturelles.

-Que...qu'est-ce que ?

Kira tendit la paume vers lui. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais elle le visa et il s'effondra. Elle courut le rejoindre. Il était en vie, respirant bruyamment, allongé sur son flanc droit, éclairé par sa torche.

-Vous...vous n'allez pas échapper à...

-Pas indéfiniment, peut-être. Mais on va faire disparaître quelques temps, il n'y a aucune photo de nous, et aucun témoin ! Dit-elle joyeusement en montrant de ses deux bras la forêt qu'il les entourait. On va partir discrètement, et le temps que la Marine ne comprenne, nous serons loin et vivrons comme nous le souhaiterons.

-Comment...

Elle fit une épée en verre qu'elle lui mit sous la gorge.

-Fruit du verre, logia. Tes dernières paroles, maintenant. Il est encore temps de te mettre aux prières.

Il tremblait. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il répondit d'un ton qui s'avéra pathétique:

-Va...au diable !

-Un jour peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

La torche reflétait des flammes dans les yeux de Kira. L'Officier avait peur, elle avait un regard meurtrier et froid. Il la vit lever l'épée, il ferma les yeux, entendit le sifflement la lame puis...plus rien.

Elle revint vers les autres, et fit des clés pour les délivrer. Ils en profitaient pour commenter la dernière discussion, les pouvoirs de Kira, et de se remettre de leurs émotions.

-J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer. Dit un en soufflant.

-Putain Kira, mais d'où tu nous fais de la magie ?

-T'aurais pu nous l'dire !

-C'était un secret entre le vieux, le Maester et moi. Désolé.

-Mais sinon, j'en reviens pas, vous aviez raison pour le complot !...

Il décidèrent d'enterrer les corps des Marines dans la fosse qui leur avait été réservée. Pendant ce temps, Kira essaya d'enlever des corps et du terrain un maximum de verre, pour que l'arme du crime reste inconnue le plus longtemps possible. Les débris de verre metteraient la puce à l'oreille, mais ne prouverait rien. Qui pouvait ce douter qu'un des accusé avait un pouvoir de fruit du démon rarissime ? Avec seulement trois torches pour tout le monde, ce ne fut pas facile de faire tout ce travail. Kira moula tout les morceaux de verre en des pelles qu'elle leur donna pour enterrer les corps. Tandis qu'elle même couvrait les corps de terre, le Maester vint vers elle.

-J'ai entendu Shin te parler, tout à l'heure.

-...

-Je sais que tu l'appréciais. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse faire ça. Toutes mes condoléances.

-...

-Nous vivons avec la mort, nous travaillons avec elle. Mais on ne s'habituera jamais à voir nos proches mourir. Et heureusement car si cela arrive, alors nous ne serons que des sans-cœur.

-Je...

Elle s'arrêta, la tête basse. Le Maester la prit dans ses bras. Et elle se mit à pleurer. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et le Maester savait que le contact humain était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle connaissait déjà les phrases de réconforts les raisons de continuer à vivre sans quelqu'un la théorie des étapes du deuil. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça elle était une personne sage, elle avait du courage, elle ferait face, et le temps guérirait cette douleur. Elle-même savait que cette douleur ne durerait pas mais elle savait aussi que maintenant, elle avait besoin de pleurer, et de réconfort.

 **Fin du flash back**

* * *

-J'ai pleuré comme une gamine ce soir là. Puis on est retourné en ville discrètement. J'ai cambriolé, grâce à mon pouvoir, un stock de vaccin que j'ai filé aux collègues ayant de la famille. On voulait partir sans répandre la maladie. Moi, j'ai foncé chez moi récupérer cette bague et l'épée du vieux, des fringues, deux bouquins, les preuves photos, le peu d'argent que j'avais de côté, et c'est tout. J'ai foutu l'feu à la maison, avec le corps du vieux, histoire qu'il soit incinéré.

Elle regarda avec tristesse la bague au motif celte à son doigt.

-Certains sont allés chercher leurs proches, puis on a foutu le camp.

Elle but encore plusieurs gorgées ; elle avait un peu chaud. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, de cette théorie du complot à la noix. Sa vue devenait un peu trouble, dit-donc...

-Mes collègues et moi, on a traversé l'île pour arriver à un autre port. De là, on s'est séparés, et j'ai pris la mer. Mon Maester a dit qu'il rejoindrait sans doute aussi Grand Line un de ces jours. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Moi, j'ai dis que je voulais explorer un peu le monde...il m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée, si je restais discrète au début.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, digérant les informations. C'était un passé assez atypique, avec une fin difficile.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été une putain d'égoïste ! J'me suis dis en vous r'joignant que vous étiez pas à un problème près, que c'que j'avais fait, c'tait pas grand chose... Mais j'aurais du vous l'dire dès l'départ, que j'avais des embrouilles avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Bon, y savait pas c'que j'avais fait, y'm connaissait ni de nom, ni de tête, alors je croyais pas poser d'problème..mais chui con, bien sur qu'ils allaient faire le lien...

Elle craqua. Elle pleura la tête dans ses genoux, tandis que ses nakamas se lançaient des regards désemparés. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état, et honnêtement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Comment réagir ? La tristesse, mais aussi l'alcool, ne lui réussissaient pas. Le commandant vint vers elle d'un pas lent, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Pleure si tu en a besoin. Et t'en fais pas, on est pas à un problème près, tu l'as dit. Et je comprends qu'à peine un an après ça, tu aies du mal à en parler. C'est bien que tu l'aies dit, maintenant on sait. Fait nous confiance, et tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose. La rassura-t-il.

Kira remua la tête en signe d'approbation. Il était très touché par son histoire et aurait aimé la serrer un peu dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais il n'osait pas. Elle l'aurait peut-être mal pris, surtout devant les autres. Mieux valait faire comme lorsqu'il rassurait un de ses hommes. Il prit délicatement la bouteille de rhum de ses mains.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Si tu restes avec les gars, bois du sans alcool. Compris ?

-Moui...commandant. Dit-elle la tête toujours cachée.

-Bien, j'y vais. Kira demain matin, tu peux te reposer. T'en auras besoin. Les gars, vous lui remontez le moral dans les jours à venir, pigé ? Dit Marco.

-Comptez sur nous commandant ! Crièrent en chœur les hommes de la première division.

Il sortit, donna la bouteille de rhum à Vlad et la laissa avec ses hommes. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient à la faire rire à nouveau.

* * *

Marco fit le bilan du caractère de Kira alors qu'il se rendait aux quartiers du capitaine, qui ne dormait pas encore à 11h du soir. L'histoire de Kira méritait un petit rapport.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile, mais rien d'insurmontable à qui sait surpasser un peu ses dégoûts et sait remonter ses manches. C'est seulement ses derniers mois sur Arann qui avaient du être très durs. Avec l'épidémie, la trahison et la mort de son père adoptif, la condamnation à mort, et la fuite.

Kira était une femme ayant les pieds sur terre, et avec une bonne humeur empreinte d'un sérieux rare. Cela s'expliquait par ce passé à travailler avec la mort sans pour autant vouloir s'empêcher de vivre. Elle était une femme au mental surprenant, qui aimait les gamineries, la fête les blagues, mais était loin d'être naïve, car elle connaissait la souffrance et la mort. Le parfais profil du pirate, entre joie et mort.

C'était une personnalité saine, mais qui aurait pu devenir folle si elle avait manqué de cran. Grâce à sa double éducation en médecine et en escrime, elle pouvait affronter beaucoup d'obstacles...Peut-être devrait-elle poursuivre ses études de médecine avec le médecin de bord ?

En revanche, elle manquait parfois de personnalité, comme si elle avait peur de trop s'imposer. Elle était encore dans l'optique d'être discrète, il fallait qu'elle s'affirme plus, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre ici. Marco en était persuadé, elle avait un grand potentiel. Et il appréciait son attitude souvent calme et réfléchie, et toujours positive.

Il arriva devant la porte du Paternel, toqua et entendit un grave "entrez".

* * *

La soirée battait son plein dans le dortoir de la première division.

-Tu sais Kira, des fois on a l'impression que tu veux te lâcher, mais que t'essaie d'être hyper sérieuse. Faut te détendre, on fait tous les cons ici ! En temps voulut, bien sûr.

-Je suis la seule femme, j'ai pas intérêt d'avoir l'air d'une gamine qui demande d' l'attention.

-T'es pas une gamine, t'en fait pas ! Pis, on on est assez surpris, c'est vrai qu'on a souvent eu des chemins difficiles pour arriver ici, mais le tien est quand même...

-Pas horrible, mais étrange.

-Heu, si, c'est horrible de bosser avec des cadavres. Dit Mei avec une grimace.

-Non. C'est … bizarre, mais c'est naturel, quelque part, et je vous rappelle que vous _faites_ des cadavres. Mais je vous le dis : mon vieux était aimant, drôle, il m'a remonté le moral, m'a éduqué correctement, m'a entraînée. Et j'le répète, mais moi et mes collègues, dès qu'on sortait du boulot, on vivait bien ! Mon Maester aussi était sympa. On riait beaucoup, on faisait régulièrement la fête au bal populaire. Pourquoi on aurait fait la gueule ? On étaient les mieux lotis de la basse classe. En échange, fallait un cœur bien accroché, c'est tout. On savait qu'on vivait qu'une fois, on voyait la vie autrement, c'est sûr, donc on voulait pas déprimer.

-Mais tu voulais pas continuer ce boulot ? Tu regrettes pas de pas pouvoir être médecin ?

-Ah non. Je préfère être ici, très clairement. J'avais dis à mon Maester que je ne resterais pas sur Arann toute ma vie, et il m'avait dit que j'avais bien raison. Lui, par contre, je suis sûre qu'il va continuer d'exercer. Et médecin...c'était un peu un choix par défaut.

-Et pirate, c'était vraiment ton choix ?

-Je voulais parcourir les mers, vivre des aventures, emmerder la Marine et ce en respectant mes valeurs. Quand Oyaji m'a proposé d'intégrer l'équipage...c'était la chance de ma vie. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

Ils se regardèrent avec des sourires en coin. Elle était bourrée, mais on voyait qu'elle était sincère.

Elle parla encore un peu de son passé. Il apparut qu 'elle était très triste pour la mort de son père adoptif, et les pirates comprirent qu'il lui faudrait faire son deuil. Elle n'avait pensé qu'a fuir jusqu'ici. Maintenant, elle avait le temps de penser à lui.

Ils bavardèrent ainsi toute la soirée à 2h du matin, c'était limite une séance de psy commune, entre larmes et fou rire. L'alcool déliait vraiment les langues, pensa Kira. Beaucoup était orphelin d'au moins un parent, certains avaient été artisans ou bandits avant de rejoindre l'équipage, pour l'aventure, ou pour aider à bord et remercier le paternel de protéger leur île. Cela la rassurait, tout le monde avait pris des chemins différents, parfois tortueux, pour arriver ici. Elle se sentait intégrée, à sa place. A 4h du matin, elle n'eut qu'à traverser le couloir pour aller dormir dans son lit, le pas chancelant, mais le cœur léger.

 **Voilà, fin du chapitre!**

 **Alors, j'ai découvert ce qu'était un équarrisseur dans une BD Les elfes: Le siège de Cadanla. C'est une série de BD fantasy que je recommande fortement!**

 **Le Ragar, La Ragovide: je suis passionnée d'histoire. Sachez qu'au 18eme siècle en Angleterre, un certain Edward Jenner s'est apperçu que les paysans ayants eu la variole bovine au contact des bêtes ne contractaient jamais la variole, plus violente et mortelle. Les nobles n'étaient pas immunisés contre cette maladie, car pas habitués à la variole bovine. Jenner a ainsi découvert le principe de la vaccination.**

 **Le plan du Gouvernement: j'ai pas arrêté de me demander si c'était trop gros, un meurtre de masse, ou si ça respectait l'univers de One Piece, comme pour Goa. A vous de me le dire.**

 **J'espère que ce passé explique bien le caractère de Kira, et qu'il vous a semblé crédible. Ayez pas peur de dire si c'est trop. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait de faux raccords.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez des choses a dire, commentez!**


	7. Chapitre 7: embarras

**Hellooooo!**

 **Woaw! 7 review, mon record! Le dernier chapitre avait du contenu, en même temps. Le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui est bien plus court, et le suivant arrivera non pas dans 14 jours comme d'habitude, mais plutôt dans les 7 jours max. J'espère développer un peu la conscience de Marco ici. Sinon, c'est un peu un "intermerde" pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **Je remercie Taouret, , Trafalgar-Anna, Minaraii, Hana-no-oni, , FireBird539.**

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers!**

Chapitre 7

Après cette nuit de lamentation et d'alcool, la première division se réveilla dans le brouillard aux alentours de 11h pour prendre directement le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, tous les groupes de la première étaient de corvées en début d'après-midi. _Ils ont mal choisi leur jour_ , pensa Marco, qui eu un rictus en voyant leurs têtes de déterrés au réfectoire. Les autres divisions avaient aussi bien compris ce qui c'était passé. La 2eme division, qui avait eu du mal a dormir à cause de leur boucan, se délectait maintenant de leur état somnolant et malade.

Mais le point positif, c 'était que Kira allait mieux, elle était souriante. Quoique, elle grimaçait quand quelqu'un parlait trop fort près d'elle. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle avait arrêté l'alcool vers 9h30 la veille. Elle avait eu le temps d'assimiler l'alcool, alors que les autres s'étaient bien bourrés.

Marco observa sa division, songeant que la soirée avait profité à tout le monde. Mais ce genre de chose devait rester occasionnel. D'ailleurs, il devait chercher leur planque à bouteilles. Un bruit mat à sa droite le sortit de sa réflexion. Marco soupira, habitué aux crises de narcolepsie d'Ace qui venait de s'endormir en plein assiette. Il ne fit rien, et Ace se réveilla de lui-même deux minutes plus tard en prenant sa boisson comme si de rien n'était.

La division était un peu plus longue que d'habitude à faire son boulot, ralentie par la fatigue et les effets secondaires de l'alcool. Le groupe de Kira était chargé des sols des couloirs, heureusement aidé par le groupe 2 de la quatrième division. Pendant ce temps, Marco se faufila dans le dortoir de sa division. Où planquaient-ils leurs bouteilles ? Il finit par trouver les planches amovibles après une demi-heure d'enquête. Il regarda le stock, mais le laissa. Après tout, s'il n'avait jamais su jusqu'alors, c'est parce qu'ils savaient quand boire et quand ne pas boire. Il sortit donc voir où en était le nettoyage des groupes 2. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un bon tiers du couloir soit fait.

Il ne s'attendait pas _du tout_ à voir sa division en train de faire une bataille d'eau avec la 4eme dans les couloirs.

Les pirates ne l'avaient pas vu, trop occupés à esquiver les serpillières volantes qu'ils s'envoyaient d'un camp à l'autre. Même Kira, d'ordinaire sage et calme, avait décidé de se défouler avec les autres, participant allègrement au jeu avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux était trempés, autant que les fringues de son voisin. Les deux groupes se battaient comme des gosses.

Marco avança donc rapidement vers eux avec l'intention de leur remonter les bretelles...avant de se prendre une vitre en pleine tête, et de tomber sur le sol. Tous les pirates s'arrêtèrent se tournèrent vers le bruit. Quand ils virent Marco assit par terre se frottant le nez, leurs visages se décomposèrent instantanément.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Cria Marco, rouge de fureur.

Il y eu un instant de flottement.

-C'est Kira ! Crièrent en cœur les pirates de la quatrième en la pointant du doigt.

Surprise d'être balancée alors qu'elle n'était pas entièrement responsable, elle vint rapidement toucher la vitre d'une propreté invisible, qui occupait la moitié du couloir, pour la faire disparaître. Elle agita alors ses mains devant elle disant :

-C'est moi qu'ai fait la vitre, mais c'est tout ! Et elle était pas pour vous commandant ! Je suis vraiment navrée ! Se défendit-elle alors que Marco se relevait.

-Ouai, défendit Mei. Ils se foutaient de nous, ils disaient qu'on savait pas nettoyer les hublots correctement. Alors Kira leur a montré ce qu'on savait ce qu'était une vitre propre.

-Y en a un qui s'est pris la vitre. Après …ils étaient pas contents... alors que c'était marrant...Continua Jack.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tandis que les autres s'observaient timidement, ou regardaient le sol.

-Ça a provoqué une bataille générale.

-Mais COMMENT est-il POSSIBLE que vous lanciez une bataille générale pour si peu ?

-Ils ont dit que la première, c'était une bande de fêtards qui s'assumait pas ! Et ça, c'est une insulte ! Vous devriez être d'accord avec nous commandant, on se fout pas de la première ! Lança Vlad.

-Mais vous n'assumez rien ! Un escargot était plus rapide que vous pour nettoyer ! Accusa un de la quatrième avec un ton provocateur.

-C'était pas une raison pour balancer un seau d'eau à la tronche de Jack ! Dit Kira comme une maîtresse qui gronderait des élèves turbulents.

-C'était pour le faire désouler ! Se défendit celui qui avait arrosé Jack avec un regard faussement désolé.

-Je me gère tout seul ! Déclara Jack.

-Tu parles, vot' copine s'est vengée à vot' place, et c'est moi qui ai pris la vitre en allant chercher le seau ! J'avais rien fait m...

-STOOOOOOOP !

Marco avait pété un câble. Instantanément, guidé par un instinct de survie, tout le monde se tut.

-Vous me nettoyez ce bordel tout de suite ! Kira, tu n'avais pas à utiliser ton pouvoir, ç'aurait pu être dangereux d'obstruer le couloir ! En cas d'attaque, t'imagine les mouvements de foule dans ce couloir ?

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de s'être si facilement faite entraînée dans le jeu... Elle qui était d'habitude calme et sérieuse, elle avait voulut faire la gamine, pour une fois. Avec tout le monde. Et ç'avait été drôle...jusqu'à maintenant. Elle aurait du faire disparaître la vitre dès que l'autre se l'était prise !

-Je vais réfléchir à votre punition. Maintenant au boulot, et en silence !

Tous se remirent au travail. L'eau au sol était suffisante pour passer la serpillière. De toute façon, il restait plus rien dans les seaux. Personne ne parlait, mais des regards chargés de reproches s'échangeaient entre les divisions. Kira, elle, gardait la tête basse, déçue d'avoir ainsi énervé son commandant. Il allait la prendre pour une gamine maintenant...C'est pas comme si elle voulait une excellente réputation, mais elle voulait pas non plus être sur la liste noire dès son arrivée dans l'équipage...

* * *

Marco se rendit aux quartiers du capitaine faire un rapport de la situation. Il toqua et obtint l'invitation d'entrer. Il ouvrit la grande porte à double battant en bois, et entra dans la pièce éclairée par un fenêtre en hauteur, c'est à dire à 9 mètre du sol. Il n'était plus impressionné par la démesure de lieux, après toutes ces années à bord. Le siège, et le bureau étaient immenses, et à côté se trouvait des chaises et tables « à taille humaine » pour Marco et les commandants. Le Paternel leva les yeux de la carte qu'il observait. Marco était toujours énervé, et ça se voyait. Le paternel ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer, c'était si rare de le voir à bout !

-Oh, on dirait que tu sais t'énerver ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Ma division et celle de Thatch ont agis comme des gosses au lieu de faire le ménage. Je peux être énervé d'être responsable de ces gamins, sensés être des pirates adultes!

-C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, ce genre de chose, et tu n'en faisais pas tout un plat.

Pas la peine de le cacher, Oyaji finirait par le savoir par quelqu'un d'autre.

-...Et Kira avait mis une vitre au milieu du couloir, je me la suis prise alors que j'allais vers eux.

L'empereur explosa de rire. C'était tellement...ridicule ! Marco se prenant une vitre comme un pigeon en vol. Marco n'était jamais ridiculisé, ou humilié, alors c'est sûr, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Devant ses hommes, en plus ! Shirohige comprenait maintenant l'attitude de son second.

-Rah, n'en fait pas toute une histoire ! Dit-il toujours en riant.

-Ils vont la sentir passer, la punition, je vous le dit ! Dit Marco, vexé par le rire de son capitaine, le regard furieux et le visage encore crispé.

-En parlant de Kira, elle s'intègre bien ?

-Très bien. Elle a créé la vitre pour venger ses camarades, et hier soir, elle leur a parlé de son passé. Je vous ai déjà raconté ça.

-Parfait. Il faudra voir ses progrès à l'épée. S'entraîne-t-elle beaucoup ?

-Elle s'exerce avec Vlad et Rein. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle a un peu progressé, mais que l'épée est trop lourde pour elle à la longue. Elle leur a aussi dit qu'elle veut faire des mouvements plus libres, et elle n'y arrive pas avec les épées traditionnelles. Sinon, elle fait parfois de la muscu, et autrement, elle est rendue à la bibliothèque ou a jouer avec les autres.

-Il va falloir qu'elle change d'arme si son épée n'est pas adaptée. Pourtant, elle a de bonnes bases avec...

-Et bien en fait, elle fait plus que ça. Mais...dans l'ombre, on va dire.

Shirohige arqua les sourcils.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts, elle s'entraîne seule, de 11h à minuit ou une heure, dans les salles d'entraînement. Les lendemains, elle ne commence qu'à 9 ou 10h, donc j'imagine qu'elle a casé ses entraînements en se basant sur les corvées. Pour avoir des nuits assez longues derrière et tenir le rythme.

-Elle bosse les techniques de Vlad et Rein ? Elle n'a quand même pas peur de demander de l'aide, non ?

-Non, justement. La nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle...développe sa technique. Elle teste les différentes armes disponibles dans les salles, elle fait des mouvements très différents...

-...Je vois. Elle persévère, la petite ! Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'exerce la nuit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un lundi soir, je suis passé près de la salle, en revenant de vos quartiers après une réunion. J'ai décidé de surveiller ça, et j'ai vite compris qu'elle s'entraînait à des jours et heures fixes.

-Et...tu as regardé beaucoup de ses entraînements ? Demanda-t-il. Shirohige voulait simplement savoir la progression de Kira. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il vit de la gêne chez Marco.

-Je n'ai pas oublié mon travail ! répondit Marco, mais d'un ton trop rapide qui révélait un léger embarras. Cela attira la curiosité du l'empereur Marco répondait toujours de façon franche, avec un certain flegme. Là, c'était tout l'inverse, il avait répondu sur un ton de défense. Il ne doutait pas que Marco assumait ses responsabilités, pourquoi se défendre ? Il ne lui demandait rien de difficile, pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la regarder ?

 _Ohh, intéressant..._

De son côté, Marco commença a paniquer, mais n'en montra rien. Pourquoi avoir répondu ça du tac-au-tac ? Parce que maintenant que son capitaine lui posait la question, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais regardé aussi souvent un autre de ses nakama s'entraîner. Il restait tentait de venir à un maximum de ses entraînements, et restait souvent une bonne heure. C'est pour cela qu'il avait réagit vivement à la question du paternel. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et pour être honnête, Kira montrait de belles formes en tenue de sport, et il ne voulait pas être pris pour un pervers, influencé dans ses fonctions de second de l'équipage par une femme. En plus, il n'y songeait même pas, en la regardant ! Il l'observait, c'est tout... _pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle fait des gestes magnifiques ? Je suis second, j'ai pas le temps de contempler ça !_

Shirohige vit son fils en pleine réflexion, chose rare pendant un dialogue, car il était d'ordinaire toujours concentré sur la discussion. Il voulut avoir une réponse de Marco.

-Ce n'est pas ma question...Tu l'as beaucoup observée ?

Le silence devint parlant. Marco était gêné de l'admettre, mais il l'avait étudiée plus que nécessaire.

-Je dirais cinq séances. Pas plus.

 _Non, en vrai...pas moins. Presque une dizaine.C'est trop. Même si ce qu'elle fait est de plus en plus intéressant._

-Mmmm...fit Shirohige avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je voulais voir son évolution. Plus ça va, et plus elle utilise deux lames droites courtes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'en parle pas à Rein et Vlad, si c'est ce qu'elle veut utiliser, elle n'a qu'a le dire ! Coupa Marco, pour se justifier et sortir de son malaise.

Shirohige comprit que Marco s'était sentit gêné, et se promit d'observer ça. Il revint au sérieux, mettant fin à cette parenthèse.

-D'accord. Et pour la punition pour la bataille, tu penses à quoi ?

-J'en pense qu'ils ne vont pas poser le pied sur l'île le premier jour, vu qu'ils vont passer en revue à eux vingt l'intégralité des stocks d'armes, de munitions, d'alcool et de vivres.

-Gurarara ! Ils t'ont vraiment énervé...

-Ils l'on cherché ! Termina Marco.

-Bien. Tu peux y aller.

Marco sortit, et poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait que rarement été mal à l'aise pour parler d'un sujet, et cette conversation l'avait dérangé. Lui qui était impassible, il avait été perturbé par la révélation qu'il avait eu en parlant avec Oyaji. Il observait trop Kira, sans raison. Il allait y remédier, clôturant mentalement cet incident mental.

Il alla retrouver le groupe de perturbateurs pour leur annoncer leur punition. Les deux groupes acceptèrent la sentence en silence en se jetant de regards dégoûtés, sachant tous qu'ils l'avaient mérité. Tout en pensant que l'autre groupe était quand même beaucoup plus coupable qu'eux. M'enfin, pas la peine d'argumenter auprès du commandant, ça n'aurait fait qu'alourdir la punition.

* * *

De son côté, Shirohige repensait à son entretien avec Marco. Kira était un élément prometteur, mais il fallait l'aider un peu aux armes, avant de lui enseigner le haki de l'armement.

Ensuite, le flegme légendaire du phénix disparaissait un peu quand il parlait d'elle, avec un ton plus vivant et intéressé qu'à son habitude. Il parlait toujours avec sincérité au capitaine, c'est pourquoi il avait laissé paraître un peu d'émotions au sujet de Kira. Mais Marco n'en laisserait jamais rien paraître auprès de ses nakama. Il était du genre froid sur ses sentiments affectifs, depuis l _'incident_ d'il y a quatre mois de ça. Peut-être que l'arrivée de Kira l'avait remotivé dans ses fonctions, que cet élément intéressant avait piqué son attention, et qu'il avait reprit goût à son rôle quand elle avait intégré ses rangs.

Et puis en toute honnêteté...Il ne lui connaissait pas vraiment de conquêtes, et très peu de coups d'un soir. Rien ne le faisait dévier de son rôle de second, commandant et navigateur à bord du Moby Dick. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le capitaine avait grandement confiance en lui : il était droit, franc, fiable et peu influençable. L'empereur soupira. Etait-il possible que son second ait, disons, un œil sur la nouvelle ? Si c'était le cas, Marco ne se l'avouerait pas à lui-même...Il surveillerai ça de près.

Pour l'heure, il fallait préparer les expéditions pour la prochaine île, inconnue de leur équipage. Si tout allait bien, ils allaient accoster dans deux jours.

 **Voilà, je sais, 6 pages word, c'est peu. Mais c'est qu'un en-cas, le plat principal se déroulera sur plusieurs chap!**

 **Trouvez vous la personalité de Marco correcte? Interessante, ou trop peu passionante? Car oui, j'ai réfléchis (ça m'arrive, parfois), et j'ai compris qu'un perso trop réaliste, c'est parfois chiant et ça manque de charisme (cf Mme Bovary). Je cherche le bon milieu. Ce chap est court, donc si j'ai des avis intéressants, je peux le revoir facilemement. Plus tard, ce sera plus dur.**

 **Voilààààà!**


	8. Chapitre 8: première escale

**Bonjour!**

 **Tout d'abord, désolé à 14thallen et Anonyme, que j'écris sans point ici, car ça n'apparaissait pas dans les remerciements aux reviewers au dernier chap.**

 **Un bon chapitre de 15 pages, on revient à la normale ^^**

 **En réponse à Celmon, réponse qui peut intéresser tout le monde, pour ce qui est de mon avance: je SAIS comment va se passer la trame principale, comment ça va finir, mais j'ai pas tout écrit. J'ai actuellement 70 pages d'avance (jusqu'au chap.13) d'écrit, et c'est moins de la moitié de ce qui est prévu. Je pense continuer de publier tout les 14 jours environ, voir moins à l'occasion. (à 2 jours près. Mais régulièrement)**

 **Merci à Celmon, 14thallen et Trafalgar-Anna pour leur reviews.**

 **Celmon: merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas vraiment déménagé, je suis au Japon jusqu'à début janvier, ce qui est déjà bien^^.**

 **Je mets au défi quiconque de trouver une faute d'ortho...j'en peux plus de tout revérifier... mais le pire, c'est qu'il y en a sans doute!**

 **PS: pour l'instant, je me concentre sur cette fic et sur mes études. Mais à mon retour en France vers janvier, j'aimerais faire de la bêta. Si des gens sont intéressés, envoyez moi un PM... Vous savez ce que je sais faire, rien qu'en lisant ma fic.**

Chapitre 8

Après cinq semaines de voyage sans escale, le Moby Dick arriva enfin en vue de l'île. Il était encore très tôt, et le soleil se levait tout juste. Mais tout le monde était déjà debout, impatient.

L'équipage avait trouvé il y a un an un Eternal Pose pour Roseré, une île dont ils ne savaient presque rien, à part quelques infos données par un livre et un article: elle était automnale et inhabitée depuis une attaque pirate il y a 11 ans de ça. Et cerise sur le gâteau, l'île était à l'époque réputée pour son artisanat de joaillerie. Et vu que les Eternal Pose de cette île étaient rarissimes, et qu'elle n'était pas souvent sur des cartes, il y avait des chances, minces certes, mais bien existantes, pour qu'elle soit restée inexplorée depuis l'attaque... Elle était proche de Calm Belt, et les Log Pose qui passaient non loin ne la captaient presque pas, étant à l'écart d'une route entre deux îles au fort magnétisme. Il fallait sortir de cette route et l'avoir en vue pour la trouver! Pour cette raison, les cartographes la manquaient souvent. De plus, les Rois des Mers passaient souvent dans ces eaux, décourageant les plus téméraires de s'y aventurer. Ace avait d'ailleurs du se charger de l'un d'eux, pour que Thatch en fasse une belle brochette au déjeuner. C'était donc une île qui sentait l'aventure à plein nez, avec un potentiel trésor à la clé. Il était temps de s'en occuper.

Kira observa comme tout le monde l'aube se lever sur l'océan, dévoilant leur destination à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. De loin, on voyait une montagne blanche et beaucoup de végétation rouge et orangée. C'était si beau ! La foret vermeille, les nuages rosés par l'aube, la température idéale pour rester en t-shirt...Elle voulait sentir ses pieds sur le sable, l'air marin caresser son visage toute la journée, explorer un peu... Malheureusement, les groupes 2 de la première et de la quatrième, donc elle inclut, allait devoir faire leur punition dans les cales. Punition dont le compte-rendu allait cependant être utile pour anticiper la répartition des munitions pour les groupes d'expédition, et les besoins en nourriture pour se rendre jusqu'à l'île suivante.

Le Moby Dick mouilla dans une crique, quelques groupes sortirent sur la plage et à l'orée de la forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes, trouver quelques vivres et un point d'eau, sans trop s'éloigner du navire, sous les yeux envieux de Kira. Elle et ses camarades de bataille d'eau se réunirent en salle d'armement pour l'inventaire des munitions dans une ambiance maussade. Ça s'annonçait long...

* * *

Marco était debout près de la barre. Les groupes se formait selon ses instructions, et il écouta un bref rapport de l'état du bateau, qui était positif. Il laissa ses fonctions au Capitaine pour quelques heures, pour faire comme à son habitude un rapport sur la topographie de l'île. C'était l'une de ses missions préférées, puisqu'elle alliait sa passion pour les cartes et la géographie à une séance de vol, loin des responsabilités. Il aimait beaucoup son pouvoir, ne serait-ce que pour voler. Mais son travail de second ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour ce loisir.

Il prit sa besace contenant son matériel de cartographie, son denden mushi, ses jumelles et quelques objets de mesure, se rendit sur le pont, se transforma en phénix et, les ailes déployées en un majestueux trois mètres d'envergure azuré, il s'éloigna du navire pour avoir une vue du ciel de l'île. En le voyant par le hublot depuis la salle d'entraînement où elle comptait les fusils, Kira s'exclama :

-C'est le commandant Marco ?

-Oui, c'est sa forme Zoan. C'est la première fois que tu le vois comme ça ?

-Oui...

Elle était ébahie devant la beauté de l'oiseau aux flammes bleues qui s'éloignait, laissant en plan ses fusils pour coller son nez au hublot. C'était clairement un des pouvoirs les plus stylés qui puisse exister...

Voyant Kira perdue dans son admiration du commandant, les yeux grands ouverts, ses camarades rirent avant de tenter de la ramener à terre.

-On devra dire au commandant qu'il a une fan ! Ria Mei.

-Ça, oui ! Elle nous regarde pas comme ça aux entraînements, pas vrai Rein ? Dit Vlad.

-Oui, c'est dommage...répondit Rein avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa contemplation, et se retourna. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas entendre les rires de ses camarades plus tôt ? Les autres ne firent qu'enfoncer le clou pour la gêner encore un peu plus, la faisant légèrement rougir de honte. Pour se défendre, elle répliqua avec le plus de naturel possible :

-Je suis juste jalouse. J'aurai aimé un pouvoir pour pouvoir voler ! _Ce qui est vrai._ Pensa-t-elle. _Mais avec leurs sous-entendus, pas moyens de pas rougir ! Quel humour de mec !_

-Mais t'as déjà un pouvoir classe, Kira ! Si t'en veux plus, je suis preneur.

-J'aime mon pouvoir, continua Kira, satisfaite d'avoir pu arrêter les moqueries des autres en lançant le débat. Mais bon, y a des pouvoirs qui sont plus plaisants. Si t'en voulais un, tu voudrais lequel ?

-Mm...je dirais que celui de Ace est pas mal...en fait, logia, parce que c'est fort.

-Être invisible, dois-je vous dire pourquoi ? Dit un autre avec un sourire pervers.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris, répondit Kira.

-J'aimerais bien voler, moi aussi. Admit Ed.

Ils bavardèrent un peu, mais ce n'était pas facile de compter en même temps. La punition fut donc assez silencieuse, et à la fin de la journée, le compte était fait. L'autre partie du groupe en avait également fini avec la nourriture et les boissons.

* * *

De son côté, Marco resta sur l'île jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Elle était plutôt grande. Il se posa en haut de la montagne parsemée de végétation en raison de sa faible altitude, après une heure de vol à survoler la forêt par plaisir plus que pour son travail. Il estima que l'île faisait environ 25 kilomètres de long, et presque 20 de large. Ils en avaient pour quelques jours d'exploration ! De quoi plaire à l'équipage. Il prit ses jumelles. Sa vue d'oiseau, bien que très développée, n'était pas suffisante pour voir les détails à longue distance.

A part cette montagne plutôt au sud de l'île, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de relief, excepté de petites collines au nord qui semblaient avoir été emménagées pour la culture il y a fort longtemps. Les vestiges d'une ville étaient visibles non loin de ces collines. Sinon, c'était une forêt de rouges, oranges au jaunes. La forêt était une palette de couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes.

Il prit trois heures pour faire deux plans, les plus précis possibles grâce à son attirail de mesure, et reprit son envol. La forêt était trop épaisse pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais son haki et son odorat lui indiquaient que de nombreux animaux de taille moyenne vivaient ici. Ils n'allaient pas manquer de viande, c'était un bon point. Il remit les pieds sur le Moby Dick vers 15h, et alla faire son rapport au Capitaine. Ils organisèrent ensemble des groupes pour les expéditions. Et le Paternel insistait pour en faire partie. Marco aimait qu'il reste sur le navire avec le matériel médical, mais le paternel n'était pas un convalescent, et ses examens médicaux étaient bons ces temps-ci. C'était un pirate qui aimait explorer, et comment lui reprocher ? Marco était de la même trempe.

Vers 17h, les groupes étaient revenus, et les groupes punis avaient fini leur travail. Marco analysa les listes de stocks avant la réunion du soir.

Le dîner se passa bien, tout le monde avait hâte de partir à l'aventure. Les groupes ayant posé le pied sur l'île n'étaient pas allés loin, et n'avaient pas vu grand-chose. Ils avaient cependant attrapé deux sangliers, et avaient posé des collets. Le soir même, les commandants et le Capitaine firent une réunion d'organisation.

-Bien, commença Shirohige. Vos rapports, pour commencer.

-L'île est sauvage de ce côté, commença Marco, et elle ne semble plus habitée. Au Nord, il y a des ruines et des champs en terrasses qui semblent en friche.

-Nous sommes au sud de l'île, donc. Dit Izu, le commandant tireur toujours vêtu d'un kimono et maquillé de façon impeccable.

-Mon groupe n'a pas eu d'ennuis pour trouver de l'eau, une rivière est à 10 minutes de marche de la plage, informa Atomos, un homme grand de carrure ronde, ayant un casque a cornes, une longue et épaisse chevelure noire assortie d'une longue barbe noire.

-J'ai veillé a ce qu'on pose des pièges pour avoir du gibier, on aura besoin de ça pour tenir ! ajouta Bleineim, commandant de la 9eme division. Cet homme robuste et épéiste avait déjà une quarantaine d'année, comme le démontrait sa belle barbe grise, mais restait irréprochable question physique. Son expérience et sa prévoyance facilitaient toujours les choses à Marco.

-Bien. De ton côté, Namur, comment sont les fonds marins ? Demanda Shirohige à l'homme poisson de l'équipage qui avait exploré une partie des côtes.

-Les fonds sont calmes, pas grand chose à dire, juste un peu de récifs à l'est. L'ouest sera plus sûr si vous voulez aller au nord pour voir les ruines.

-Bien. De ton côté, Jiru ? Demanda-t-il à un homme vêtu de blanc et rouge au visage rond.

-On a inspecté la plage et l'orée de la forêt en partant à l'ouest, sur environ 6 ou 7 kilomètres, rien à signaler. Pas de trace de construction humaine non plus.

-Nous, coupa Curiel de la 10eme division, nous avons retrouvé une vielle cabane dans la forêt. Il y avait un journal datant d'il y a 12 ans de cela.

Le tireur avait un physique musclé, une mâchoire carrée et un regard dur. C'était le stéréotype du dur-à-cuire, mais malgré cette apparence bourrue, il était toujours attentif à ses hommes et prêt à faire la fête.

-Ça colle avec l'attaque de l'île il y a 11 ans. Fit Izu en acquiesçant.

-Les autres, Marco, Ace, Vista, Joz, Thatch, Blamenco, Rakyo et Buffalo ?

-On a laissé les gars marcher sur la plage, rien d'autre, ils n'ont fait qu'aider pour nettoyer le pont, et aller chercher de l'eau. Répondit Blamenco, de la 6eme division.

-Les miens ont fait un peu de cueillette, et sinon, promenade, dit Ace. Ceux de Marco et Thatch aussi.

-Rectification, dit Thatch avec un sourire moqueur, les deuxièmes groupes de la 1ere et la 4eme se sont farcis les inventaires.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose pour ma division, car sinon, c'est elle qui aurait du le faire. Faudra que je les remercie, tiens. Déclara l'épéiste à moustache dénommé Vista.

-Ç'aurait été plus rapide, là, y avait que deux groupes, ils y ont mis la journée ! Dit Thatch.

-Tans pis pour eux. Dit fermement Marco en se rappelant de son humiliation, qui était d'ailleurs, pour son plus grand malheur, remonté aux oreilles des autres commandants.

-On a fait le tour ? Demanda Ace.

-Oui, vu que Joz est parti avec sa division sur la plage, pour y passer la nuit. Ils vont surveiller par la terre, en prévention. Dit Shirohige. Bien, nous allons passer à la répartition des taches, et donc...

-Exploration pour la deuxième ! Cria Ace en levant la main.

-Ace, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas couper le Paternel ! Dit Marco énervé.

L'irrespect envers son capitaine était l'une des rares choses qui le mettaient en colère. Ace n'était pas réellement irrespectueux, mais il était parfois impulsif, oubliant les bonnes manières quand il s'agissait d'action ou de nourriture, et il fallait le remettre en place.

Shirohige sourit doucement. Marco était un peu le deuxième père du groupe, selon lui. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus vieux, il n'avait que 34 ans. C'était même très jeune, pour un pirate de son envergure. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il était dans l'équipage depuis déjà 17 ans, ayant rejoint l'équipage très jeune.

Ace se calma et Shirohige put reprendre.

-Donc : Je viens avec les 2eme, 3eme et 4eme divisions faire une exploration de la forêt jusqu'au village du nord en passant à l'est de la montagne. Les 1ere, 5eme, 8eme et 9eme divisions passeront pour l'ouest de la montagne. Les divisions restantes, vous prendrez le Mobydick en suivant la côte ouest pour nous rejoindre au village.

-De loin, je n'ai pas vu grand chose, dit Marco, mais il est fort probable qu'il y ai au moins un petit port.

-Nous faisons de gros groupes en sachant que nous sous-diviserons ensuite pour ratisser plus de terrain. Mais n'oubliez en aucun cas de prévenir la moindre séparation, et de signaler vos positions régulièrement. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde d'hommes bêtement, compris ? Je sais que tout le monde est très excité, que cette île inspire l'aventure, et que vous êtes comme des gosses impatients de faire des découvertes, mais ne soyez pas stupides, n'agissez pas au quart de tour sans réfléchir. Vous avez des responsabilités. Termina le paternel.

Faire la morale était une chose qu'il faisait rarement. Toutefois, il arrivait qu'un rappel soit utile. Et là en l'occurrence, c'était une bonne idée. Sous l'excitation, l'adrénaline et la curiosité, même les plus intelligents et les plus forts faisaient des bêtises parfois lourdes de conséquences. Ace était le plus concerné de tous par cet avertissement, et il le sentit, car il baissa la tête. C'était sans doute pour le surveiller que le Paternel l'accompagnait.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, les ordres furent donnés sur le pont. Les divisions qui descendaient à terre sur-le-champs durent faire leurs sacs en vitesse, et prendre quelques vivres. Kira avait remarqué, la veille, qu'elle avait peu de fringues, mais aussi peu de matériel, sous entendu : pas de duvet, pas de gourde. Qui plus est, elle n'avait toujours que ses tongs ! Elle hésitait à embêter son responsable, car après tout, elle se sentait capable de ne marcher qu'avec ses tongs, de ne prendre qu'une couverture et d'emprunter une gourde en cuisine...Mais si elle avait un problème qui ralentissait le groupe, et que son manque de matériel en était la cause, alors elle passerait un sale quart d'heure pour ne pas en avoir parlé directement. Elle alla donc voir Marco, un peu honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé à ça plus tôt, et lui expliqua la situation.

-Tu n'as pas de chaussures, de sac de couchage ou de gourde ?

-Non. Je peux me contenter de peu si nécessaire, mais j'ignore à quoi ressemblent vos excursions, alors plutôt que devenir un handicap plus tard...

-Tu fais bien de m'en parler, tu aurais même pu me le dire avant ! Comment faisais-tu avant de nous rejoindre ?

-Ma seule paire de chaussures est foutue depuis le combat contre les Marines, et j'avais qu'elles. Je n'avais qu'un manteau, et j'ai acheté un pull fin sur Batila, mais sinon, je me débrouillais sans...

-On peut voir ?

-Voir quoi ?

-Ta garde-robe.

-Heu...y a pas grand chose à v-

-Justement ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Kira le suivit, heureuse d'être du genre à ranger et nettoyer régulièrement. Sinon, la honte.

Il ouvrit la porte, et vit immédiatement, dans l'entrouverture, un joli crochet en verre sur le mur de droite. Elle avait vraiment fait un portemanteau, très joli et délicat. Le lit était fait, pas de poussière sur le bureau, le sol propre, la chambre de Kira était impeccable. Et elle avait été aérée, à en juger par l'odeur fraîche qui régnait.

-Je peux ouvrir, ou tu veux enlever quelque chose avant ? Demanda-t-il poliment en désignant l'armoire.

-Vous pouvez.

Il ouvrit, et compta les affaires de Kira, oubliant juste les sous vêtements rangés sur l'étagère du haut. Elle avait donc, en comptant ce qu'elle portait actuellement, 2 pantalons, 4 t-shirts dont un bien troué, un short et un pantacourt. Elle avait bien aussi un pull fin mi-saison et un tshirt manche longue mais pour le froid, elle n'avait qu'un manteau usé qui devait prendre l'eau facilement.

-Ça ne va pas Kira. Comment tu veux faire de longues explo avec ça ? On a pas toujours le temps de nettoyer ou de sécher le linge, tu sais ! Sans compter qu'on voit de toutes les saisons, là t'as rien pour l'hiver !

-Je sais, Commandant, mais cette garde-robe est le double de ce que j'avais en partant d'Arann. Je n'ai pas pu acheter plus avant de vous rejoindre, j'avais pas assez d'argent. Je comptais refaire ma garde robe dès que possible, mais nous n'avons fait aucune escale depuis mon arrivée, et je suis d'ailleurs toujours pauvre. Et je n'avais pas de raisons pour me plaindre de quoi que ce soit jusqu'alors, donc oui, je n'ai rien demandé...

Le ton était clair et ne se voulait pas insolent, il était même un peu timide et gêné.

-On va mettre une chose au clair, Kira. Quand il te manque quelque chose, c'est pas chiant de le signaler aux autres ! D'accord ?

-Désolée, Commandant. J'aurais du en parler plus vite. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il allait falloir lui trouver des affaires, et donc, elle allait mettre son groupe en retard. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez anticipé. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle voulait disparaître.

Marco alla dans la réserve de vêtements où l'on trouvait de tout, mais surtout du trop grand pour elle. Marco parvint à lui dégoter un manteau de cuir usé imperméabilisé, mais pas de chaussures.

-Je me plaindrai pas, promis ! Dit Kira qui voulait en finir et arrêter de pénaliser les autres, qui s'impatientaient sur le pont.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu peux courir avec ça ?

-Et bien, oui, j'ai couru avec ce genre de tongs pendant des années lors de mes chasses et promenades dans la forêts, faute de mieux. Et c'est ma faute de pas avoir demandé plus tôt, donc, je gère. J'ai trouvé des lacets, je vais pouvoir nouer les tongs à mes chevilles, comme ça je les perdrai pas. Merci pour le manteau.

Elle partit en vitesse sans laisser le temps à Marco de répondre. Son vieux sac de toile beige, légèrement ciré pour être imperméable, contenait quelques sous-vêtements, une paire de chaussettes, un t shirt, un short, le pull fin et le manteau. Elle portait un t shirt gris avec son vieux pantalon marron rafistolé, et à sa taille, sa ceinture en cuir à laquelle était accrochée une sacoche. Elle avait sa bague, son épée dans son dos, ses protections d'avant-bras en cuir noir, et dans la poche extérieur de son sac, la gourde qu'on lui avait prêtée. Dans la sacoche suspendue à sa ceinture, elle avait deux trois babioles et un tatou, avec cueillere/fourchette et couteau. Inutile d'emporter de l'argent.

Marco la suivit, en se disant que son sac était vraiment minimaliste. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait du matériel de Kira. Elle n'était pas le genre à réclamer, et elle venait tout juste de s'intégrer. Sachant qu'elle sortait d'une vie de vagabonde, il aurait du se douter qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose, rien qu'en regardant l'état de certains de ses vêtements ! Il aurait du lui demander plus tôt, lui aussi. Des chaussures confortables, c'était indispensable pour courir, depuis le temps qu'elle traînait en tongs... Quand bien même elle en aurait parlé plus tôt, il aurait fallut du temps pour carrément faire une paire de chaussure. Il s'en voulu, car il était généralement un organisateur qui pensait à tout. _Pourvu qu'on ai pas de problèmes, et que ça lui suffira_ , pensa-t-il.

Kira rejoignit ses camarades sur le pont, suivie de Marco, en s'excusant de son retard. Ses camarades lui firent remarquer que ses chaussures tongs-sandales ne tiendrait pas la route, et elle répondit que ça serait bien assez. Mais au fond d'elle, elle commençait à appréhender. Elle espérait ne pas les ralentir. Elle maudit son imprévoyance, et s'inquiéta de ne pas être chargée d'un sac plus gros, comme les autres. Elle demanda ce qu'ils avaient pris, et elle comprit vite la différence : un pull épais, un manteau, un pantalon, une couverture ou duvet, du savon et une petite serviette, bref, l'essentiel. Elle, elle n'avait même plus de savon, elle en empruntait aux infirmières !

-Bien, on y va ! La 8eme et 9eme sont déjà parties, donc 1ere et 5eme, en avant !

Vista et Marco, commandants des deux divisions, prirent la tête du cortège d'un peu plus de 170 personnes.

La division de Marco ne comprenait actuellement qu'environ 75 personnes, à cause d'un... incident, ayant eu lieu trois mois avant l'arrivée de Kira. Elle n'en savait cependant rien, car les hommes préféraient pour l'instant ne pas en parler. C'était trop récent et douloureux. Ils avaient même pris garde de ne pas en parler lors de la « soirée dortoir » où Kira leur avait parlé de son passé. Même un peu bourrés, les hommes du Moby Dick savaient généralement tenir leur langue. Elle n'avait même pas vu la cloison imitation mur qui avait été installés pour réduire la taille du dortoir, afin qu'il ne semble pas trop vide.

Lors d'une récente bataille avec la Marine, Marco avait perdu une vingtaine de ses hommes lors d'un combat en mer contre un navire de la Marine. Il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas pu les protéger le groupe devait voler des documents tandis que lui et les autres faisaient diversion sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient malheureusement tombés sur l'Amiral Borsalino, qui ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Et Marco s'en était voulu, et s'en voulait encore.

La 1ere division était donc désormais en léger sous effectif. Pour avoir Kira dans son groupe, Marco avait joué là-dessus, en plus du fait que ce groupe temporaire lui allait bien. Recevoir un élément prometteur, ça l'avait remotivé dans ses fonctions, il s'en était lui-même rendu compte : il s'était rappelé que quand certains partent, d'autres arrivent, et que la vie continue. Que sa division n'était pas morte, qu'il avait encore du travail. Et elle avait un pouvoir intéressant, qui était comme une curiosité pour lui, une curiosité qui avait piqué son intérêt dès leur première rencontre.

Les autres aussi avaient remarqué son regain d'intérêt, pas seulement les commandants, mais aussi Vlad, qui était l'un des plus vieux membres de la 1ere division.

D'ordinaire, chaque division comprenait une centaine d'hommes. Les 16 divisions réunies formaient un équipage de 1600 hommes, sans compter les dizaines d'alliés.

Pour l'heure, le long cortège avança dans la forêt, laissant derrière le Moby Dick et une partie de l'équipage.

* * *

Le chemin était couvert d'humus et de branchages que Kira pouvait un peu sentir sous la mince semelle de ses tongs. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Les 8 et 9eme divisions, dirigées par Namur et Bleinhem, prenait un chemin plus près de la côte, alors que le groupe de la 1ere et 5eme allait rester loin dans les terres, voir même monter un peu la base de la montagne. Au bout de 4 heures de marche, avec seulement 10 minutes de pause, les 170 hommes firent halte pour manger. Il était déjà 13h, et tout le monde avait faim. Marco était satisfait de l'avancée du groupe, et prit contact avec le paternel, et le groupe de Namur et Blenheim, avant de joindre le Moby Dick. En 4h, tout pouvait arriver sur une île inconnue. Heureusement, rien n'était à signaler, sinon que les cerfs étaient très bons, selon Ace, et que les lapins étaient parfaits pour un ragoût, selon Thatch. Le groupe du Moby Dick, qui avait relevé les collets dans la matinée avant de lever l'ancre, se vanta haut et fort de pouvoir utiliser les cuisines pour manger les prises. Tout cela donna très faim à Marco, qui rejoignit ses hommes pour manger autour d'un petit feu improvisé, fait de branchages et des fougères.

Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au crépuscule. Des nuages s'agglutinèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Marco réfléchit. Il lui fallait des hommes en forme, mais la nuit n'allait pas s'annoncer de tout repos...il soupira, alors que les hommes se plaignirent du temps pourri qui s'installait après cette belle journée. Marco entendit Vlad remonter le moral des troupes en les provoquant :

-Roo, les chochottes ! D'accord, c'est moins cool, mais vous allez survivre, non ?

-Pas de feu de camp ! Bordel, c'est la base, un bon feu de joie !

-Dans une forêt inconnue, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Demanda Kira.

-Bah, les animaux aiment pas. Ça les éloigne. En général.

-Silence. Dit Vista. On va chercher un abri.

-Mais on a pas vu un trou, pas une grotte depuis le début.

-Et les arbres protègent pas bien de la pluie.

-On a quelques toiles cirées, on peut les tendre pour faire un toit de fortune.

-Oubliez pas que je vous fait un toit quand vous voulez, avec mon pouvoir du verre.

-On peut chercher vers la montagne.

-Sinon on continue d'avan...HEIN ?

Tout le monde percuta en même temps aux paroles de Kira. Tout le monde la regarda, en se sentant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Même Marco. Elle sourit, fière de son petit effet.

-Yoï, tu penses pouvoir protéger 150 personnes ?

Pour toute réponse, hocha la tête.

-Vous deux, dit Marco en désignant Ed et Jack, vous l'accompagnez.

-Oui commandant ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Les trois marchèrent quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un coin plat, avec un bon humus pour servir de matelas, et des arbres assez espacés pour soutenir la structure que Kira prévoyait de faire.

-Reculez, demanda-t-elle.

De ses mains qui devinrent transparentes sortit du verre liquide qui alla vers les arbres les plus proches. A environ 3 mètres du sol, un toit un peu bombé se forma, avec les arbres pour piliers. Dans les troncs, des pics de verre s'enfonçaient pour maintenir la structure. Elle avança un peu et réitéra l'opération. En dix minutes, elle obtient une grande surface couverte de petits dômes de verres; le bombage de chaque dôme dépendait de sa superficie, causée par l'espacement aléatoire entre les arbres. La pluie n'aurait aucun mal à s'évacuer sur les côtés avec ce système. Elle ne mit cependant pas de murs. Si en pleine nuit, il fallait se lever et sortir, dans le noir et la précipitation, personne ne verrait bien les murs. Déjà qu'en plein jour...

Elle venait de repenser au coup de la vitre et de sa punition : elle avait intérêt de se rattraper.

Ils revinrent chercher leurs camarades qui les suivirent. Ils découvrirent, stupéfaits, leur toit pour la nuit.

-On a l'impression d'être sous des bulles ! Ria Vlad.

-C'est génial ! Confirmèrent les autres.

-Hey, merci, ça va être super pour dormir !

Kira sourit, cela faisait plaisir à ses amis, et elle leur faisait une belle démonstration de sa capacité. A cet instant, elle se sentait bien, et fière de son pouvoir. Cela diminuait un peu sa culpabilité par rapport à son retard de ce matin.

Marco lui fit faire quatre petits toits à 20 mètres du toit de bulles, à chaque point cardinaux, pour les gardes de cette nuit. Elle ne fit pas de chaise, sachant que s'asseoir risquait d'endormir. Les gardes devraient rester debout contre les troncs d'arbres humides couverts de lierre, sous leur mètre carré de toiture transparente.

Les hommes mangèrent dans la bonne humeur autour d'un feu, sous une petite ouverture pour la fumée que Kira avait ajouté à leur demande. Ils étaient heureux d'être protégés de la pluie qui tombait à présent des cordes. Les tours de gardes furent distribués, et à chaque fois, 4 hommes étaient de garde, de 10h à minuit, de minuit à 2 heures, de 2 à 4h, de 4h à 6h et de 6h à 7h. Le réveil allait être tôt ! En plus de cela, puisque l'île était inconnue, un des gardes devait être un utilisateur de haki sensitif, par précaution. Vlad, Marco, Vista et Kira, ainsi que Saul de la 5eme, étaient les seuls à l'avoir. Cependant, Saul avait fait une longue garde la nuit dernière, et Vlad avait beaucoup aidé Marco en se levant à 3h le matin-même. Cela laissait les deux commandants et Kira, à qui ils demandèrent de les relayer pour une partie de la nuit. Vista et Marco étaient ravis que Kira soit avec eux, sinon, ils aurait fait une petite nuit. Enfin, plus petite que déjà prévu. Sans elle, ils n'auraient que 4h de sommeil, avec elle, ils en auraient 6. Elle accepta avec un sourire compréhensif.

Ses amis ne bosseraient que 2 heures, contre 3 heures pour elle. La répartition du travail était justifiée, ils n'étaient que 3 à utiliser le haki. Vista prit donc le tour de 10h à 1h, Marco prit le plus dur, de 1h à 4h, et Kira elle, allait devoir rester debout de 4h à 7h. Pendant le repas, Marco lui donna quelques conseils :

-Au moindre problème, même au moindre doute, tu me réveilles. Compris ? C'est pas grave si tu me réveilles pour rien, n'hésite pas, j'ai l'habitude. Actuellement, jusqu'où peux tu entendre les « voix » ?

Elle se concentra quelques secondes secondes, fit ses estimations, et répondit :

-Là, les plus grosses voix, je les sens à plus de 2 kilomètres. Les plus petites, environs 500 mètres.

-Pas mal du tout, yoï ! Tu peux surveiller le secteur tout en faisant le tour du toit, c'est un avantage. Avec ton haki, surveille les voix de tes camarades de garde. Faire une petite nuit, c'est pas dur, il suffit de voir à quelles heures ils se couchent lors des soirées de fête. C'est rester éveillé dans l'ennui qui est dur. Donc si tu sens que leurs voix diminuent, va les voir pour les réveiller un peu. D'accord ?

-Oui commandant.

-Bien. Je vais me coucher dès maintenant. Merci beaucoup, Kira, ça nous soulage Vista et moi. Dit-il en se levant.

-De rien Commandant, c'est un plaisir.

-Ne déconne pas, ria Marco, c'est jamais un plaisir de faire le pied de grue en pleine nuit !

-...Exact, mais c'est toujours bon pour mon égo de se sentir utile à la société.

Elle ne voulait pas abuser de politesses du genre « je suis heureuse de vous être utile ! » car elle ne voulait ni passer pour une fille naïve et trop généreuse au point d'être une bonniche irréfléchie, ni pour une lèche-botte. Elle préférait l'humour et la franchise.

Marco ricana, surpris par sa répartie. Réponse honnête, mais drôle.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit !

Il s'éloigna, se couvrit d'une couverture, mit sa tête sur son sac et s'endormit moins de 10 minutes après. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice, il était capable de s'endormir volontairement pour récupérer des forces, et de se réveiller sans réveil au moment nécessaire. Il avait une horloge et un réveil interne très développés, grâce à ses années d'expérience. Le sommeil était sur demande mentale pour lui. Mais ses cernes démontraient qu'il poussait peut-être trop loin ses limites au quotidien, et que plus de repos pourrait lui faire du bien.

La nuit se passa sans encombre. A 4h du matin, Kira fut réveillée par Marco.

-Bien dormi ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Pas trop mal, répondit-elle en soulevant la couverture qu'on lui avait prêté avant de bailler la main devant la bouche.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

En silence, ils sortirent du hall de verre, slalomant entre les autres qui dormaient en ronflant, et allèrent à l'un des toits de garde. La pluie réveilla un peu Kira, qui se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer.

-Tu as une montre ?

-Non.

-Tiens, celle-ci se transmet entre les guetteurs. Dans une heure, les autres vont se faire remplacer, veille bien à ça. A 6h30, si certains sont réveillés, tu peux t'éloigner un peu, voir si tu trouves à manger, de l'eau, etc.

-Compris.

-Bien. Et encore une fois, hésite pas à venir me réveiller. Bonne chance.

-Bonne nuit. Encore. Dit Kira.

Marco lui sourit en guise d'encouragement, heureux de pouvoir retourner dormir. Il avait confiance en Kira, elle voulait faire bonne impression, alors elle donnerait son maximum. Et puis, c'était le genre à avoir conscience de l'importance de protéger ses nakama. Elle ne prenait pas le tour de garde à la légère.

* * *

Son tour de garde avait commencé depuis maintenant presque une heure. Elle sentit avec son haki les autres venir réveiller leurs remplaçants. Les nouveaux se mirent en place. Bien. Avec son haki, Kira entendit une voix très près d'elle, celle d'un animal. Elle s'éloigna d'à peine 50 mètres, tout en gardant le campement sous contrôle avec son haki. Elle vit un chevreuil de belle taille. Elle tendit la main vers lui, et lui jeta un «Ser», qui voulait dire « pic » en Gress. La pauvre bête s'effondra, transpercée en plein thorax par une flèche cristalline. Kira retourna à son poste. Le lendemain matin, elle viendrait le récupérer, en guise de petit déjeuner. Vers 3h30, elle fit le tour de ses camarades, comme l'avait conseillé Marco. Effectivement, ils s'endormaient un peu. Elle, elle savait passer une nuit dehors sans dormir. Son père adoptif l'avait fait chasser la nuit deux ou trois fois. Ce n'était pas une habitude, loin de là, mais elle se savait capable de le faire sans soucis. En revanche, l'expédition allait durer plusieurs jours. Et son tour de garde était plus long que celui des autres... tiendrait-elle toutes les nuits ? Elle se rappela que Saul et Vlad seraient également mis à disposition pour les prochaines fois. Donc, pas de panique.

Kira se concentra à 100% sur sa tache. Elle alla voir un des trois autres, qui semblait avoir envie de retourner au lit...

* * *

Vers 7h, les hommes se levèrent. Kira s'éloigna pour récupérer son chevreuil. Elle fit passer sous la lourde bête une plaque de verre, qu'elle épaissit, avant de l'élever sur des roulettes. Elle ajouta à la planche roulante un barre pour la tirer. Mais les roues en verre n'étaient honnêtement pas top, surtout sur un terrain boueux, et ce chariot était lourd, très lourd. Elle mit presque 5 minutes à revenir au camp, qui n'était pourtant qu'à 70 mètres de là. Encore endormis, les autres ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle laissa l'animal en plan, et alla s'aventurer plus loin. Après 5 minutes de marche, suivant son ouïe, elle trouva une rivière profonde au courant fort. Elle en goûta l'eau : fraîche, sans goût particulier. Elle fit de nouveau appel à ses pouvoirs pour créer deux petits bidons en verre, avec une anse. Elle les remplit et avec un dans chaque main, elle retourna au camp. Elle refit cela deux fois, de sorte à ce que les hommes n'épuisent pas trop leurs gourdes pour le petit déjeuner. En revenant de son dernier tour, elle croisa Mei qui s'éloignait vers des fourrés épais.

-Déjà levé Mei ?

-J'vais pisser. Pas trop dur la nuit ? C'est toi qu'à chopé le chevreuil ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de poésie.

-Nan, il est tombé du ciel.

-Pff. Ria-t-il.

Elle continua jusqu'au camp pour trouver ses camarades devant le chevreuil. Certains rallumaient le feu, et d'autres préparaient des pics pour le faire cuire.

-Yoï !

Elle se retourna pour voir Marco.

-C'est toi qu'il l'a eu ? Bon boulot. Et merci pour l'eau.

-De rien. Je sais dépecer les animaux, je m'en occupe ?

-Ils sont grands, ils vont s'en occuper. Et vite fait, si tu veux mon avis, car ils ont faim !

-Ce sera pas assez pour tout le monde.

-Des gars sont partis relever les collets qu'ils ont placé hier soir. T'en fais pas. Va manger un bout, tu l'as mérité.

-Bien commandant!

Elle remarqua que certains les avaient observé pendant le dialogue. Elle se demanda si elle en faisait trop, et qu'elle avait l'air d'une lèche-botte... _Bof, c'est normal de chercher à manger. Et de me demander si ma première nuit en explo, et en tour de garde, s'est bien passée. Honnêtement, j'aime qu'on me remercie, mais je l'aurais fait même sans le commandant. Pourquoi je me demande... ce qu'ils en pense? J'vois pas ce qu'i penser!_

Elle alla s'asseoir au milieu des autres qui bavardaient.

Marco contacta le Paternel par denden mushi pour faire son rapport.

 _-Marco ?_

-Oui Oyaji. Nous voulions signaler qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incidents ici. Je pensais continuer tout droit pour aujourd'hui, en longeant la base de la montagne.

 _-Très bien. Comment vont les hommes ? Ici, ils sont fatigués, la nuit n'a pas été agréable..._

-Ici, tout le monde a super bien dormi. Kira a fait un grand toit en verre, on a dormi au sec. Et au petit matin, elle a apporté un chevreuil et des bidons en verre remplit d'eau.

- _Et les ptits pains au chocolat tant qu'on y est ? Tu veux bien nous envoyer votre serveuse? Aiieuu !_ Grogna la voix du commandant de la 2eme.

 _-Ace, Kira n'est pas une serveuse, ne te moque pas d'elle ! Gurarara ! Ne fais pas attention à Ace, Marco il a mal dormi, et il a les crocs, on à assez à manger, mais tu connais Ace..._

 _-Compris..._

-Ce ne m'étonne pas.

 _-Elle ne fatigue pas trop, en utilisant son pouvoir ?_

-Pour l'instant ça va. Elle est restée éveillé 3h, vu qu'elle a le haki, on l'a mise avec Vista et moi pour les tours de garde. De sorte qu'il y ait toujours un utilisateur de haki, c'est plus sûr.

 _-Je vois. Elle a tenu ?_

-Elle est passé voir certains gars, elle tenait bien.

 _-Bien. Mais attention, c'est sa première expédition, Marco, tu ne sais rien de sa résistance sur plusieurs jours._

-...Je n'aurais pas du lui demander d'aider Vista et moi, mais juste de faire deux heures normales, comme les autres gars ?

 _-Eh bien, pas de raison qu'elle fatigue deux fois plus que ses nakama, déjà qu'elle utilise son fruit, et qu'on ignore dans quelle mesure ça l'épuise. Je sais que Saul et Vlad vous aident aussi, mais Vlad est aussi vieux que toi dans l'équipage, et Saul est le second que Vista. Elle, je te demande pas de la chouchouter, mais de l'évaluer, pour sa première expédition. Et on ignore ce qui nous attend, elle aura peut-être besoin de toutes ses forces._

-J'ai...j'ai déconné, pardon. S'en voulut Marco.

Lui qui était du genre à ne pas faire de différence entre ses hommes...quel con ! Pourquoi l'avoir surchargée de boulot ?

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'elle était heureuse de t'aider et qu'elle a de la ressource. Mais ne lui demandez d'aide que lorsqu'elle seule peut le faire, pour cette expédition. Sinon, elle doit faire la même chose que les autres, c'est tout. Elle est un plus, un atout, pas un remplacement. Elle a du potentiel, elle pourrait devenir plus qu'un simple combattant, avec le temps, mais il faut l'entraîner sur le long terme, Marco. Faut pas la différencier des autres dès le début, même si c'est vrai qu'elle à le haki. Tu la connais que depuis un mois. C'est trop peu pour la juger apte à vous soutenir toi et Vista._

-Je suis désolé, je ne referai pas cette erreur. Dit Marco avec un ton désolé.

 _-Je ne t'engueule pas, Marco, ce n'est pas si grave, mais penses-y. Bien, je vais appeler les autres. Bonne chance, Marco._

-Vous aussi, Oyaji.

Il raccrocha. Encore une fois, son capitaine remarquait qu'il ne réagissait pas de la même façon avec Kira qu'avec les autres. Ce n'était pas du traitement de faveur qu'il lui faisait, mais néanmoins, c'était perturbant, car il traitait ses hommes à égalité. Etait-il possible que le fait qu'elle soir une femme soit la raison de sa réaction envers elle ? Non, il ne lui facilitait pas la vie, ne faisait aucune remarque sur sa féminité. Il n'avait pas de raison de le faire.

Il était peu habitué à recevoir des remarques et là, il venait de s'en prendre une. Il se sentait idiot, tout d'un coup pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il en toucha deux mots à Vista, qui compris le message lui aussi, et se sentit également responsable. Kira ferait des tours de garde comme les autres à partir de maintenant.

Toujours mal après cet entretien, Marco et Vista repartirent avec leurs hommes pour une journée de marche en direction du nord.

 **Voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de rappeler qu'il y a bien plus de 5 divisions en incluant tout le monde pour cette première explo. Mais attention, pour les prochaines îles, ce sera plus simple, il y aura moins de monde. Encore une fois, j'espère que Marco semble bien, ici. Et que mon "incident" vous plait, car en toute honnêteté, il aura son importance par la suite. Le cadre est posé, je pense pouvoir poster le prochain dans la semaine, sinon, ce sera sous 14 jours. Ciao!**


	9. Chapitre 9: exploration et réflexion

**hey!**

 **Comme promis, après deux semaines, la suite! Le prochain chapitre ne sera que dans deux semaines, j'en suis navrée...**

 **On pose les bases pour les deux chapitres à venir. Le 11, je l'annonce de suite, sera bien plus long.**

 **Merci à la mise en follow de Venin du Basilik, ainsi qu'à 14thallen, Trafalgar-Anna, Taouret et ANonyme pour leurs reviews qui me motivent!**

 **Merci à Minaraii qui a pris le temps de me recorriger. Pas la peine de chercher ici, je sais qu'il y en a des fautes, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de faire mieuuuux! Désoléééé! Je recorrigerai tout quand j'aurai le temps. Un jour. Peut-être.**

 **Note importante : l'Arc Marine Ford se passe en 1522 (trame origin** **ale de l'œuvre). Nous sommes actuellement en août 1521. Ace est né en 1502 : il a actuellement 19 ans ½ (né le 1er janvier). Il a rejoint l'équipage il y a un environ 1 an 1/2 an, soit 7-8 mois après avoir pris la mer, à 17 ans. (ça semble crédible?).**

 **Marine Ford est l'année suivante, mais on ignore en quel mois. Considérez qu'il reste facilement 1 an avant ça.**

 **Il y a une date dans ce chapitre, alors j'ai jugé bon de faire un point chronologique qui rapproche de la trame originale.**

Chapitre 9

 **Résumé : l'équipage est arrivé sur une île non explorée nommée Roseré. Elle a été attaquée il y a 12 ans par des pirates. Un groupe est à bord du Moby Dick et rejoint les vestiges de la ville, au Nord. A l'ouest de la Montagne, 2 groupes : Marco/Vista et Namur/Bleinheim, avec leurs divisions. A l'Est, Shirohige/Ace, Joz/Thatch. Tous doivent se rejoindre à l'ancienne ville. Une première nuit vient de se passer sans encombre.**

Du côté de Shirohige, qui venait de joindre Marco, deux groupes se formèrent pour ratisser plus de terrain. Le capitaine resta avec la 2eme division pour s'approcher de la montagne, alors que la 3eme de Joz et la 4eme de Thatch se mirent ensemble pour ratisser la côte est.

Le Moby Dick, lui, naviguait non loin de la côte Ouest. Pour l'instant, aucune trace de vie humaine n'avait été trouvée depuis la cabane non loin de la plage de débarquement.

* * *

 _Groupe de Marco et Vista._

Le groupe marchait au pied de la montagne sur des faux-plats rendus boueux par les pluies automnales. Les racines des chênes aux feuillages rouge et or formaient des marches naturelles qui facilitaient la progression. La nature avait repris ses droits sur cette île. Kira, ainsi que les quatre autres possédant le haki, sentaient bien la faune fuir leur groupe. Le ciel était clair aujourd'hui, et les oiseaux en profitaient. Il suffisait de lever la tête pour voir des volées de corneilles à travers les fines veines de ciel qui striaient la cime des arbres. Seul bémol dans ce beau cadre forestier, une forte odeur d'humus, résultat de la décomposition des feuilles et des fougères sous les assauts de la pluie, rendait l'air un peu lourd et peu agréable à respirer. Le groupe, en traversant ces terres sauvages, créait un chemin au milieu de la végétation, inviolée depuis plus d'une décennie. Un peu comme les premiers pas sur une neige intacte.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils firent halte dans une très vaste clairière où l'herbe montait jusqu'au genoux. Ils prirent enfin une bouffée d'air frais. Le groupe marcha dans tous les sens pour aplatir l'herbe et en faire un tapis végétal où ils s'assirent en petits cercles. La montagne était à environ 5 ou 6 kilomètres à vue d'œil. Marco prit son envol pour analyser le flan du relief. Kira vit l'oiseau bleu s'envoler, depuis l'autre côté de la clairière où se trouvait le groupe de Vista. Elle voulait voir la forme Phénix de Marco de plus près, et s'avança vers la 5eme division.

Marco volait au-dessus des arbres, se rapprochant des pentes rocheuses de l'unique relief de l'île, haut d'environ 800 mètres. A partir d'à peu près 200 mètres d'altitude, la pente devenait très rude, et les gros buissons de ronces remplaçaient les arbres. De 400 mètres jusqu'au sommet, c'était presque une falaise qu'il fallait escalader, couverte de plantes grimpantes et de mousse, ne permettant pas toujours de voir les prises. Il remarqua une anfractuosité dans le bas de la partie « falaise », qui était à peine cachée par des lianes de verdure. Il traversa le rideau de plantes en redevenant humain, et fut étonné de sa découverte.

Des formes géométriques harmonieuses étaient sculptées dans la pierre. A l'entrée de la cavité se trouvait un gros anneau de fer enfoncé dans le sol : il devait permettre d'accrocher une corde pour grimper jusqu'ici. Il était cependant très rouillé. L'air était frais et un peu humide. Le plafond était bas, à peine deux mètres de haut. Ne voyant rien du fond, Marco prit une forme hybride mi-homme mi-phénix pour faire un peu de lumière avec ses flammes. Au fond de la cavité d'environ 10 mètres de profondeur, un porche sculpté et décoré donnait sur un escalier descendant, qui menait droit dans l'obscurité. Il vit des inscriptions sur le mur à droite, et s'en approcha. Il enleva un peu de mousse et parvint à déchiffrer :

« ici vivent les Andins, réfugiés ici après l'attaque pirate de leur village en 1510.

Ne sont autorisés à entrer que les membres de ce village.

Nous avons subit la mort une fois mais cette fois, les attaquants seront les victimes.

Nous sommes faibles, mais nous savons nous protéger.

Nous n'accepterons personne en ces lieux

entrez et vous mourrez, repartez et vous vivrez»

 _Les Andins... c'est bien ça. C'était il y a 11 ans, ça colle avec l'article au sujet de l'attaque._

Avec son haki, il sonda la montagne, mais il n'y avait aucune voix. Etait-il possible que des gens vivent encore ici, 11 ans après ? Il n'avait croisé aucune trace d'activité humaine jusqu'à maintenant. Son haki pouvait perdre légèrement d'efficacité dans les souterrains, à cause des couches de roches et de terre. En tout cas, le réseau souterrain devait être énorme, si un village avait vécu ici. Les ruines qu'il avait vu avaient semblé-es assez grandes, de loin, pour héberger des centaines d'habitants.

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner vers ses hommes et parler de cette découverte à Vista. Il se mit au bord de la falaise, prit un peu d'élan et sauta dans le vide en reprenant sa forme de phénix. Il adorait les sauts de l'ange, c'était si agréable, cette montée d'adrénaline, puis le sentiment d'apesanteur durant la chute...Depuis quand n'avait-il pas sauté du haut du mat ? Quelques mois... Il se sentait revivre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être commençait-il à tourner la page de l'incident...

Il revint vers son groupe en cinq minutes. Il remarqua que Kira, qui était au fond de la clairière avec les autres de la première quand il était parti, était maintenant au milieu des gars de la 5eme. Elle le regardait les yeux grand ouverts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait le voir ainsi, et d'aussi près. Apparemment, il avait son attention.

Avec un sourire en coin plus mental que physique à cause de son bec, il atterrit à quelques mètres seulement de Kira, pour voir sa réaction.

Kira admira les plumes bleues et or légèrement enflammées de Marco, ainsi que ses griffes acérées et sa queue d'or. Il était assez gros pour faire monter une personne sur son dos, et était plus haut qu'elle. Son envergure faisait bie mètres. C'était un oiseau majestueux. Les flammes se dissipèrent pour laisser place à l'homme musclé au cheveux blonds qu'était Marco. Il regardait Kira avec amusement, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Alors, impressionnée ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, avec un ton un peu taquin.

Kira se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Les autres la regardait en ricanant. Quoi ? On voyait pas un zoan mystique tout les jours ! Rougissant de gêne d'avoir été pincée dans son observation par... l'observé, elle décida d'user de la même stratégie que la dernière fois pour détourner de son embarras et se justifier : expliquer qu'elle enviait son pouvoir, ce qui était vrai ! _Pas la peine de m'enfoncer !_

-On échange nos pouvoirs ? J'aime bien le vôtre !

-Ahh, non, désolé, je le garde !

-Qu'elle est meugnonne quand elle rougit ! L'enfonça Mei.

-La ferme.

-Vista ! Appela Marco, de nouveau sérieux. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les deux commandants eurent une discussion avant d'appeler le Moby Dick, tandis que leurs hommes se reposaient aux pieds des arbres, assis contre les troncs, ou allongés par terre avec leurs sacs comme coussins. Seuls quelques hommes montaient la garde autour de la clairière. Kira, elle, revint vers ses amis avec Mei.

 _-Oui ? C'est Curiel,_ répondit le commandant de la 10eme division, resté sur la bateau.

-Curiel, c'est Vista. On a trouvé une planque, va a la bibio pour confirmer un truc. Je te passe Marco.

 _-Compris. J'y vais, racontez-moi pendant ce temps._

-J'ai trouvé l'entrée d'un souterrain dans la montagne, et à l'entrée, c'est écrit que c'est un refuge pour les Andins, depuis l'attaque de leur village il y a 11 ans. Tu peux confirmer avec l'article ?

 _-Où ça ?_

-Va dans la section « anthropologie : peuples », catégorie « Grand Line ». Dans une pochette bleu, y a un article et la référence à un livre. J'ai un peu oublié le contenu. Expliqua Marco qui connaissait la bibliothèque par cœur.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, signe que Curiel marchait entre les étagères.

 _-J'ai la pochette usée, avec...(bruit de feuilles) un article de journal, et une référence dans un livre._

-Alors, tu peux confirmer tout ça ?

 _-L'article date d'il y a 11 ans, et dit que les Andins, peuple pacifique d'une île de Grand Line, s'est fait attaquée, et que personne n'a été retrouvé vivant. Beaucoup de corps n'auraient pas été retrouvés, et les autorités pensent à un kidnapping de masse._

-D'accord. Donc, ça tient la route qu'au lieu d'avoir été kidnappés, ou en tout cas pas tous, ils aient réussi à se retrancher dans la montagne.

Les deux commandants se regardèrent d'un air entendu : ils avaient peut-être du lourd. Si personne n'avait mit le pied sur l'île depuis des années, ou en tout cas n'avait pas trouvé cette planque, ce qui était assez probable, ça devenait intéressant.

-Le village a du être pillé en grande partie. Il n'y a sans doute plus grand chose là-bas, mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier. Le moindre bijou pourrait valoir cher. On va contacter Oyaji pour la planque de la montagne. Annonça Vista.

 _-Compris. Bonne chance, je reste à dispo. Gotcha._

Les deux commandants raccrochèrent pour immédiatement contacter le Paternel et les autres commandants, via trois den den mushi. Les groupes Ace/Oyaji, Joz/Thatch et Namur/Blenheim étaient contactés en même temps. Marco et Vista firent part de leur découvertes. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- _Trop cool !_ Cria Ace.

- _T'emballes pas, gamin,_ tempéra Shirohige.

- _Intéressant, en effet, ça les Marines ne l'ont sans doute pas vu quand ils sont venus constater l'attaque... Les gens étaient planqués, et ils n'ont sans doute pas vu la Marine passer._ dit Blenheim. _Et puis, les habitants pouvaient avoir des raisons de cacher leur planque à la Marine, vu qu'ils étaient assez riches...Ils étaient réputés pour leur prévoyance et leur méfiance._

 _-Bon, ça semble effectivement solide pour faire une petite explo. Marco, comment est le souterrain?_ Demanda le Capitaine.

-Je n'y ai pas été, mais il est étroit au début. Tout le monde ne pourra pas y aller.

 _-Prends des gars n'ayant pas peur des profondeurs, ni des espaces restreints, et qui sont de taille moyenne, voir petite. Aussi...je te demande de prendre Kira._

-Mais vous m'avez dit...

 _-Je t'ai dit qu'elle est un atout, et qu'elle doit faire les chose qu'elle seule sait faire. Son pouvoir de construction peut s'avérer plus qu'utile si vous faite face à certains obstacles matériels. Et elle est petite, enfin, disons plus petite que la moyenne des gars, en plus d'avoir le haki. Mais ménage-la, n'abusez pas de sa capacité, laisse la prendre l'initiative pour s'en servir au maximum. D'accord ?_

-Compris. Qui vient, alors ?

 _-Tu fais une petite équipe, les autres explorent les alentours, mais il doit toujours y avoir des hommes à la sortie, et un de vous deux, d'accord ? Histoire qu'au moins une personne au camp maîtrise le haki, et que si vous revenez blessés, vous puissiez être aidés._

 _-D'accord. Et nous ?_ Demanda Namur pour lui et Blenheim.

 _-Vous poursuivez, en vous divisant en deux pour couvrir l'espace que l'équipe Marco/Vista ne va pas pouvoir explorer tout de suite._

 _-Compris._

 _-Ace et moi allons aller vers la montagne, flan Est, avant de remonter vers le Nord. L'équipe Joz/thatch, vous poursuivez vers le Nord._ Ajouta Shirohige.

 _-Compris !_ Dirent ensemble les deux commandants.

 _-Bien. Les denden mushi ne fonctionnent pas toujours avec la surface dans les profondeurs, faites bien attention de repérer des endroits où le denden mushi est apte à communiquer. Si vous avez besoin de renforts, il faut pouvoir appeler._

-Compris, dit Marco.

 _-Bien. Des questions ?_ Demanda Shirohige.

 _-Je peux aller avec eux ?_ Demanda Ace. _Bam ! Aïeuuuuu ! Okay, okay, je reste !_

 _-T'es commandant, t'assumes,_ rigola Thatch.

 _-Bon, fin de communication. Bonne chance, mes fils!_

 _Gotcha._

Tout le monde avait raccroché. Il fut décidé que Marco irait mener l'expédition, son pouvoir étant plus pratique pour sortir de situation délicates.

Lui et Vista firent le topo à leurs hommes, qui furent déçu en apprenant que seuls une dizaine d'entre eux iraient dans la grotte.

-Je prends avec moi...Vlad, Ed...Rom, Saul, Ivan...

-Et je te propose Rick, Od, et Seg, de ma division. Conseilla Vista.

-Êtes-vous claustrophobes ? Demanda Marco.

Les désignés firent un signe de tête négatif.

-Y en a un dernier. Ou plutôt une dernière. Kira, le Paternel pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu te joignes à l'explo. Ça te déranges ou pas ? Demanda Marco.

Surprise, elle répondit :

-Pas de problème.

-Bien. Les désignés, je vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous préparer. Rendez vous ici. Les autres, vous êtes sous les ordres de Vista.

Les hommes acquiescèrent. Marco partit faire son sac et remplir sa gourde, tandis que Vista prenait le relais en expliquant le programme, qui se résumait surtout à attendre le retour du groupe « spéléologie ».

Kira revint prête dans les temps. Ses compagnons étaient impatients et surexcités. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet à ses tongs. Les autres avaient des sandales avec des semelles plus épaisses, comme Marco, ou des chaussures fermées et lacées. Bah, elle ferait avec, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le groupe se mit en route vers la montagne sur un sentier inexistant. Les ronces accrochaient leurs vêtements, à tels point que Rick proposa sérieusement de faire flamber leur route en crachant du feu. C'était sa spécialité, en soirée, et pour impressionner les ennemis. Mais ne souhaitant pas déclencher un incendie de forêt, Marco refusa la proposition.

Au bout d'une heure, le chemin se mit à grimper, et des cailloux traîtres glissaient sous leurs pas, menaçant de faire l'effet jeu de quille si les premiers du groupes glissaient. Les plus légers furent donc mis devant pour être retenus par les plus lourd derrière. Bien entendu, Kira fut donc première du groupe. Ses 67 kilos étaient loin des 80 à 90 kilos de muscles, en moyenne, des autres. A la fin de la journée, épuisés à cause de la chaleur et de la montée, ils arrivèrent à la partie escalade. Il fallait grimper sur 20 bons mètres pour arriver à la cavité. Kira regarda ses tongs, les enleva et les mit dans son sac. Elles ne feraient que la faire glisser. Ses camarades commencèrent l'ascension. Le mur de roche beige et gris tacheté de touffes d'herbe et de mousse lui faisait face. Elle s'apprêtait à se saisir d'une première prise, quand elle entendit Marco derrière elle :

-Kira, je vais te porter avec ma forme zoan, ça sera plus simple pour toi.

C'était hors de question pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas être ridicule à côté des autres, ni avoir un traitement de faveur ou une aide parce qu'elle était trop faible ou pas assez équipée. Et puis, ça ne semblait pas insurmontable...

-Ça ira.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'accrocha aux premières prises.

Elle ne voulait pas être trop lente elle pouvait faire ce mur d'escalade, malgré le sac et l'épée sur son dos qui l'alourdissaient, mais en combien de temps ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit à la traîne. Elle fit donc de son mieux, et se félicita d'avoir passé tant de temps en salle de muscu. Marco l'observa : elle était agile, le pied sûr, ses muscles aux bras et aux jambes lui permettaient une ascension facile. Malgré ses pieds nus ! Arrivée en haut, elle regarda la falaise et eu un regard surpris : elle croyait qu'elle serait dernière, mais elle avait en fait dépassé deux de ses camardes ! Marco le remarqua. Avait-elle si peu confiance en ses capacités ? Il s'envola vers la cavité. Quand il atterrit, Kira était en train de remettre ses « chaussures ».

-Et sinon, tu n'as pas pensé à faire une échelle pour faciliter la vie de tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Elle s'arrêta de lacer ses chaussures et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de les fermer très fort en faisant un sourire crispé typique des moments où on se sent bête. Marco voyait clairement -et à raison- que dans sa tête, Kira se criait : « non mais quelle CONNE ! ». Marco eu un petit rire pour montrer qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, et ses camarades enfin tous arrivés rigolèrent.

-On se demandaient si t'allais penser à te servir de ta capacité, ou si tu ferais bêtement comme nous. Dit Ivan.

-En tout cas t'en a dans les bras ! Dit Rick, un brun basané de la 5eme.

-Fallait qu'on se dérouille un peu !

Marco était content de voir que Kira suivait le rythme depuis ce matin. Était-elle déjà à son maximum, ou avait-elle encore de la ressource ? C'était important pour lui de savoir cela, car les nouveaux, souvent, ne disaient rien par honte ou par fierté, le cachait, et puis il leurs arrivaient une inattention à cause de la fatigue, ou bien ils tombaient dans les pommes. Il la prit à part pendant que les autres s'hydrataient.

-Kira, honnêtement. Tu te sens comment ? Me dis pas que tout vas bien si tu est déjà au max. C'est important.

-Je vais bien ! C'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je peux pas suivre.

-Je veux pas que l'orgueil t'empêche de me dire comment tu te sens vraiment. Réponds.

-...Physiquement, ça va, un peu crevée par la rando, mais je suis loin d'avoir trop sollicité mon corps. Je suis juste hyper-stressée car j'ai peur de pas avoir le niveau. J'appréhende. Je me plain p-

-Je sais, je sais, tu ne te plains pas. Pour le physique, dis-nous quand ça ne va plus. C'est important, on te connais pas assez pour savoir tes limites, et on préfère que tu te reposes que-

-Je veux pas être avantagée ! J'ai peur de décevoir, je sais vraiment pas ce que je vaux dans ce groupe ! C'est quoi la norme physique ici ? J'en sais rien ! Et je suis la seule femme à bord, je veux pas passer pour une princesse en détresse !

Marco voyait de la sincérité dans son regard. Et surtout, elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être trop lente, trop faible, de manquer d'endurance. Et elle avait une autre pression : elle était la première femme de l'équipage, et à ce titre, elle voulait faire bonne impression, montrer qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'un homme. Beau rêve, mais dans les faits, elle savait tout autant que Marco que la musculature des femmes était longue à développer, que même avec tout les efforts du monde, un homme aurait souvent l'avantage en force brute, et ses cours d'escrimes montraient qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Elle se jetait dans l'inconnu sans savoir si elle avait le niveau ou non pour cette aventure, pourtant passionnante. Il fallait la rassurer.

-Bon. Kira, tu t'entraînes souvent n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

 _Plus que vous le croyez !_ Pensa-t-elle sans savoir que Marco était au courant de ses entraînements nocturnes.

-Donc, tu as un minimum de niveau en physique. Même s'il est faible, je ne peux rien te reprocher, je sais que tu es l'une des plus régulière à faire du sport en salle d'entraînement. Et si jamais tu as un gros pépin, tu peux utiliser ton fruit du démon, non ?

-Mhm.

-Alors stresse pas. Tu as un bon mental sur le bateau garde le ici, sinon, tu vas faire n'importe quoi. Le paternel n'envoie pas ses fils, ni ses filles, au casse-pipe. Il t'as demandé car il sait que tu as des capacités, et qu'il faut voir ce dont tu es capable.

-Mais si je le déç-

-Il ne t'as pas sur-estimée. Ni sous-estimée. Il veut voir ce que tu sais faire, et nous sommes là pour rattraper si ça ne va pas. Et rassure-toi, on fait ça avec tous les nouveaux, pas qu'avec toi parce que tu es une femme. Tu sais faire des choses, Kira, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a proposé une place parmi nous. Tu as fait tes preuves avant même d'entrer dans la famille.

Il la regarda avec un regard plus amical, plus profond:

-Tu m'as montré ta force lors de notre première rencontre. Quand tu as arrêté les trois pirates recherchés, et que je connaissais même pas ton nom. Tu te rappelles ? Puis, tu as massacré un vaisseau Marine à toi seule. Tu as le haki : c'est pas un coup de chance, c'est de l'entraînement, j'en sais quelque chose, rien que pour ça tu peux être fière. T'as du niveau, Kira, et en tant que Commandant, avec ce que j'ai vu de toi, je t'estime facilement dans la moyenne pour ce qui est des compétences de combat. Sois rassurée, je ne dis jamais ça juste pour faire plaisir. Tu as des progrès à faire, mais tu es un bon élément. Maintenant, on veut juste te cerner, pour savoir ce que tu dois travailler ou non, et voir ta résistance au stress, aux différents environnement, et ton endurance. Aie confiance en toi. Dis-moi juste sincèrement quand ça ne va pas pour que je puisse correctement m'organiser. Le but, c'est d'explorer et de revenir sans encombres. D'accord ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Il savait remonter le moral de ses hommes, et sans avoir l'air d'un supérieur, mais d'un ami. Bien sûr, il avait dit ça pour la rassurer, se dit-elle, mais il y avait du vrai. Elle devait suivre son conseil.

Mais Marco, lui, avait bien pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit, et il espérait que cela avait suffit pour la rassurer. Elle ne tarderait pas à voir qu'elle avait le niveau de l'équipage : pour cela, elle devait vivre des aventures avec eux. Cette expédition allait s'avérer révélatrice pour elle.

-Nous allons dormir ici, et demain, nous entrerons dans le souterrain. Déclara Marco.

* * *

 _Côté Shirohige/Ace, non loin de la montagne flan Est_

-Oyaji ! On peut s'arrêter ici pour la nuit ? Demanda Ace alors qu'il débouchait sur une petite prairie de mousse et d'herbe basse agrémentée de quelques rocs.

-C'est convenable. Tout le monde, installez le campement ici !

Les hommes posèrent leurs sacs et firent automatiquement leur travail : chercher du bois, de l'eau, préparer le matériel de cuisine, et placer des collets pour avoir du gibier le lendemain matin.

Le Paternel contacta les autres groupes, excepté Marco. La même chose se déroulait chez eux. Si tout allait bien, les groupes allant au nord se rejoindraient non loin des ruines le lendemain, car ils avaient tous bien avancé.

Les tours de gardes s'organisèrent. Le groupe de Shirohige et de Ace était désormais près de la montagne. Ace parti faire un tour, cherchant principalement à manger. Il n'avait pas le haki, mais son ouïe et son flair faisait de lui un bon chasseur. Il s'était formé à la chasse dans la forêt, au royaume de Goa, East Blue, et ce genre d'environnement lui manquait parfois à bord. Ça lui faisait du bien de renouer avec ça.

Il était maintenant à environ dix minutes du campement, quand il trouva un chemin très large dans des buissons de mûres. Le chemin était en fait des buissons...écrasés. Par quelques chose large d'un mètre. Il observa le sol. Il se faisait tard, la lumière était désormais faible dans la forêt. Il enflamma son poing et mit un genou au sol. Une, non deux traces de pas... allant vers la montagne...plus grosses que sa main. Comme des traces de pattes de chien. Mais de _très gros_ chien.

Il suivit la piste, trouva un arbre cassé, et à côté, une charogne de chevreuil. Il s'en approcha, se pinçant le nez en raison de la puanteur dégagé par l'animal. Éclairé par son poing, il analysa les restes de la carcasse autour de laquelle tournaient des mouches dans un bourdonnement agaçant. La charogne avait été brisée, les côtes cassées. Elle avait été dévorée par une bête carnivore. Il vit aussi sur un tronc proche une trace de griffe à environ un mètre du sol. Quelque chose était agressif dans cette forêt, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore pas vu, et qui semblait assez massif. Il revint sur ses pas, préférant informer immédiatement le paternel de sa découverte. Il faisait désormais très sombre, et l'ambiance devenait lugubre. Une chouette hulula, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la nuit, sur cette terre belle, inconnue et aussi, selon Ace, dangereuse.

 **Des avis, des opinions? Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre d'île que vous attendiez. Je voulais vraiment une chasse au trésor, moi ^^ et sans carte! Juste un pillage de tombes en règle sur un île détruite!**

 **J'ai du remanier le scénario, pour que le fait que l'île n'est pas été trouvée/explorée en 11 ans puisse paraître plausible. J'espère que ça marche, le coup du faible magnétisme et de la planque.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapitre 10: la ville et le souterrain

**Je sais. Je suis en retard. De deux jours. J'avais du travail, monsieur le juge!**

 **J'ai beaucoup revu mes descriptions dans ce chapitre. Le suivant sera plus fun ^^Il devrait arriver le week-end du 5/6 novembre.**

 **Merci à Taouret, Trafalgar-Anna, 14th Allen et ANonyme pour leurs reviews! Ca me motive! Merci aux lecteurs, new follows, vos vues me motivent aussi! On a dépassé les 3500...Woaw.**

 **Allez, La suite!**

Chapitre 10

 _Côté Vista. Flan ouest de la Montagne._

Il était près de minuit, et la quasi-totalité du groupe dormait. Un vent frais traversait la forêt les hommes en avaient cependant vu d'autres, et ce léger froid, bien que peu agréable, ne les empêchaient pas de trouver le sommeil. Le commandant épéiste de la 5eme division ne dormait que sur une oreille, près à réagir au moindre problème.

Purururu.

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa le denden mushi près de lui.

-Oui ? Décrocha Vista.

 _-Vista ! C'est Ace ! Tout va bien chez vous ?_

En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre des coups de feu et des cris.

-Oui. Qu'y -t-il ? Demanda Vista complètement réveillé par l'inhabituelle panique dans la voix d'Ace.

 _-On est attaqués. Des genre de gros chiens à la peau dure. On a déjà perdu deux hommes. Utilise ton haki, ordre d'Oyaji !_

-Compris.

Il s'exécuta, mais il ne ressentait rien.

-Je sens rien.

 _-Le Paternel ne les a sentis que quelques minutes avant l'attaque. Et sans ça, on y serait passé. Ces bestioles cachent bien leurs « voix ». Dans le doute, réveillez-vous. On dirait qu'elles viennent de la montagne !_

 _-Aaahh !_ Cria une voix au loin

 _-Je te laisse, c'est la guerre ! Joins les autres !_

Gotcha.

Complètement tendu, Vista se leva précipitamment. Ceux qui étaient près de lui s'étaient réveillés et avaient compris que quelque chose de grave arrivait.

-Réveillez tout le monde, dites que des bêtes attaquent la deuxième division.

-Réveillez-vous ! Crièrent immédiatement deux hommes en se levant.

Vista rangea le peu qu'il avait de sorti dans son sac et alla voir les gardes de nuit. Ses hommes se levaient rapidement, mais sans panique, rassemblant leurs petites affaires, armes toujours à portée de main, preuve d'une longue expérience dans le combat et l'aventure en terres inconnues. Son denden mushi à la main, il en profita pour d'abord joindre Namur et Bleinheim, puis Marco.

* * *

 _Du côté de Marco et Kira_

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Kira s'éveilla. Le ciel encore bien sombre était taché de quelques nuages, mais rien de bien menaçant. Et après tout, ils allaient explorer une grotte, donc peu importait le temps extérieur.

Son commandant était éveillé, de garde. Il était assis au bord de la falaise, un peu caché par les lianes de végétation qui servaient de rideau naturel à cette cavité, les jambes dans le vide. Elle alla le rejoindre sans bruit, car les autres dormaient encore. Profondément, à en juger par leurs ronflements.

Kira avait peur de se rendormir. D'habitude, si elle ne pouvait plus dormir, elle préférait rester au lit pour se reposer. Mais là, elle préférait se lever.

-Déjà levée, yoï ? Demanda Marco tout bas.

-Mmm. Je peux prendre la relève si vous voulez. Il est tôt ?

-Il est plutôt tard. On ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra dormir plus tard. Repose-toi, il n'est que minuit, vous avez encore quelques heures. Dors, ça te fera du bien, crois moi.

Kira demanda tout de même :

-Et vous ?

-J'ai assez dormi. T'en fais pas, je suis un habitué.

Elle allait se lever, quand le denden mushi de Marco sonna. Il décrocha.

-Oui ?

 _-Marco ! Tout va bien ?_ Demanda la voix de Vista.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Marco, inquiet.

 _-Le groupe d'Ace et du Paternel a été attaqué par des bêtes. Les autres n'ont rien, t'es le dernier groupe que j'appelle. Il semble que les bêtes cachent bien leurs voix..._

-Des blessés, des morts ?

 _-Y a avait deux morts il y a environ 7-8 minutes._

-Merde...

 _-Tu peux quand même essayer d'utiliser le haki ?_

Il essaya. Kira, elle aussi, le fit par acquis de conscience, bien qu'elle n'ai reçu aucun ordre.

-Je sens rien.

-Moi je sens quelque chose, affirma brusquement Kira.

Marco se tourna vers elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait parlé de façon un peu trop brusque à son supérieur...

-Désolé. Mais...il y a des voix à environ...1 kilomètre au Nord du groupe du Commandant Vista. Elles viennent très vite.

 _-Combien ?_

-...5 ou 6.

 _-T'es sûre ?_

-Kira, ton haki ne peut pas porter si loin, tu m'avais dit 2 kilomètres.

-Sans forcer. Mais sinon, j'entends jusqu'à presque 15 bornes des voix correctes, genre humaines, et à 7 des voix faibles. Le groupe n'est qu'à 7-8 bons kilomètres d'ici, je l'ai encore sous contrôle.

Marco resta interdit. Rien dans ses yeux clairs ne trahissait aucun sentiment, mais son immobilité l'espace d'un instant était la preuve qu'il était étonné. Presque 15 kilomètres, c'était une blague ? Personne n'avait ce genre de haki ! A part peut-être le paternel, et encore...non, même lui n'était « qu'à » 9 ou 10 kilomètres...Elle semblait pourtant sérieuse.

-Elles sont très proches de vous ! Alerta Kira.

 _-Compris. Je commence aussi à sentir un truc. On est réveillés et prêts. On vous rappelle._ Gotcha.

Marco raccrocha et posa le denden mushi à sa gauche.

-15 kilomètres...T'es pas sérieuse ? Dit-il en laissant cette fois sa voix exprimer un certain intérêt.

-Je me suis énormément entraînée.

-Mais moi aussi, et j'ai jamais eu ce genre de résultat ! Dit-il suspicieux.

-Le haki sensitif sert à deux choses : localiser les voix et anticiper des coups en se concentrant sur ces voix. Je suppose que vous avez bandés vos yeux souvent, pour entendre les coups venir, et que vous en êtes venus à pouvoir entendre des voix même non-agressives autour de vous ?

-Et bien, oui...

-Moi, j'ai énormément travaillé la localisation. Pour cela, je me bouchais les oreilles en plus de ne rien voir. Et je m'exerçais tous les jours. Le volume de voix permettent de savoir si un homme s'endort, vous le savez. Sur Arann, je me servais de cette capacité pour savoir si les mourants étaient morts pendant la nuit, en retenant où ils étaient. Comme ça, j'étais prête à intervenir, je savais qu'on allait me demander. Je m'en servait constamment, sachant que je l'ai depuis que j'ai...13 ans ? Oui, environ. Grâce à mon père adoptif, aux entraînements d'escrime et de lutte.

Marco la regarda étonné. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait s'exercer ?

-Je suis...impressionné. Tu peux savoir d'où viennent les voix des créatures?

Elle regarda devant elle, les yeux marrons-verts fixant l'horizon, alors que le vent faisait flotter ses mèches blondes. Il devina a son visage sérieux et immobile qu'elle se concentrait. Très joli visage. Il se mit une baffe mentale, se rappelant que deux hommes étaient morts.

-Il y a quelques voix au pied de la montagne...Plus ou moins fortes...Sans doute selon qu'elles soient sous la roche ou non. Les souterrains ont tendances à limiter le volume des voix, voir les bloquer.

-Oui. Rien pour nous ?

-Non pour l'instant. Par précaution, je peux boucher l'entrée ?

Marco avisa l'entrée dans le souterrain derrière eux, celui qu'ils allaient emprunter dans quelques heures. Si les voix des bêtes étaient faibles, ils n'auraient peut-être pas assez de temps pour se lever.

-Vas-y.

Elle se leva, alla vers l'entrée et fit une vitre de verre épaisse d'un bon mètre avec le moins de bruit possible.

-Tu peux te recoucher maintenant. Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

Elle voyait à son regard qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop parler. Il était nerveux de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à ses amis.

-Hésitez pas à me réveiller si besoin.

Il hocha la tête et se remit à observer le paysage nocturne devant lui, avec pour bruit d'ambiance le feuillage des arbres et les ronflements de ses hommes. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Kira. Et il se demandait : pourquoi, ou par quel miracle Kira ne l'avait-elle jamais sentit lorsqu'il l'observait lors de ses entraînements nocturnes ? Ce n'était sûrement pas de la chance. Soit Kira savait qu'il était là et ne disait rien, mais ça l'étonnerait, soit elle stoppait complètement l'utilisation de son haki pour rester très concentrée sur ses gestes. Il lui arrivait à lui-même de faire cela pour s'occuper d'une carte difficile, ou pour prendre cinq minutes de pause vraiment silencieuse, car les voix environnantes pouvaient devenir parasites dans un moment de demande intense de concentration ou de repos. Sinon, d'une manière générale, ce n'était même pas fatiguant de l'utiliser tout le temps à son minimum, c'était une habitude pour lui, et sans doute aussi pour Kira... sauf que son haki a elle, sans effort, couvrait deux kilomètres de rayon autour d'elle. Pour une fois, il était battu, et ...un peu jaloux.

* * *

 _Du côté de Shirohige et Ace_

Les « chiens » avaient tous été abattus, et heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait été tué. Deux morts, c'était déjà trop.

Les chiens, avec des crocs très gros, et une peau noire un peu similaire à celle des hippopotames, les avaient attaqués en meute. Huit grosses bêtes de deux mètres cinquante au garrot, un mètre de large, et pas de queue, très agressives. Les hommes notèrent tout de même que l'un deux, celui qui semblait le plus vieux, avait de veilles cicatrices ainsi qu'un vieux collier de cuir. Avait-il été domestiqué ? Avait-il attaqué sur ordre ? Alors pourquoi cet air sauvage ?

Les hommes se remettaient de leurs émotions. Ils allaient avoir deux morts à enterrer. Shirohige se tenait près des deux corps. Lurien et Totsu. Il connaissait presque tous les noms de ses fils. C'était un exercice cérébral énorme certes, mais quel père ignorait le nom de ses enfants ? Et puis, il n'était pas n'importe quel abruti. Il était L'Empereur des Mers. Et il était loin d'être idiot. Ses hommes arrivaient au fil des années certains étaient là depuis 20 ans. Ses hommes étaient forts, ils vivaient souvent plus longtemps que la moyenne des pirates de n'importe quel autre équipage, il avait donc le temps d'apprendre leurs noms. Mais parfois, être fort n'empêchait pas des incidents comme celui-la. Il était très peiné, et cela se voyait. Les autres le laissèrent tranquille.

* * *

 _Du côté de Vista. Flan ouest de la montagne._

Il n'y avait encore aucun mort, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'ici la fin du combat, pensait Vista en donnant un énième coup d'épée au museau du chien. Comme Kira l'avait dit, il y avait 6 bêtes, dont une beaucoup plus jeune et plus petite que les autres, dont s'occupaient ses hommes. C'était la plus emmerdante, puisqu'elle courrait dans tout les sens sans logique. Le feu ne semblait pas leur plaire, alors certains hommes utilisaient les quelques torches du groupe pour les éloigner quand elles essayaient de les encercler. Vista parvint à passer un appel à Ace, pour lui expliquer qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il continua sa bataille, avec deux hommes, contre un des chiens, au milieu des hautes fougères humides, glissant parfois sur de larges racines, risquant de tomber et d'être pris ce cours par son ennemi apparemment affamé.

Il fallut en tout une heure de combat pour mettre toutes les bêtes à terre. Vista rappela Ace et Shirohige.

 _-Oui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Demanda Ace au quart de tour.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. On est arrivé au bout, des blessures légères mais pas de mort.

 _-Je vois. J'en suis heureux,_ dit la voix soulagée de Shirohige.

-On va se reposer un peu avec de nombreux gardes. Dommage que Kira soit pas là.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

-Elle pourrait faire un mur en verre. Et surtout, son haki est très fort. Même Marco ne sentait rien, et elle, elle a su nous dire que 6 bêtes nous fonçaient dessus. Je l'ai entendue parler avec Marco elle entend jusqu'à 15 bornes !

 _-C'est beaucoup ?_ Demanda Ace qui n'y connaissait rien.

 _-Mm. C'est même énorme._ Confirma Shirohige. _Bien, faites très attention à vous._

-Les autres ?

 _-Aucun problème. On pense que les créatures vivent dans la montagne, et les autres groupes étaient près de la côte. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils n'ont rien eu. Je vais appeler Marco, qu'il sache dans quoi il va. Au passage, une des bêtes avait un vieux collier. Comme s'il avait été domestiqué._

-Compris, on fera attention. Gotcha.

L'empereur raccrocha de son côté. Alors comme ça,la gamine avait un très bon haki de l'observation. En voilà, une surprise il savait qu'une D ne pouvait pas être une personne lambda après tout. Il appela Marco.

* * *

 _Du côté de Marco et Kira, à l'entrée de la montagne._

Pendant la nuit, Kira se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, au son d'un denden mushi. Elle entendit la voix de Marco, et une autre plus grave, sans doute le paternel. La conversation était inintelligible. Mais Marco raccrocha et n'appela personne. Au contraire il poussa un soupir, de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas de problème, elle pouvait se rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commença à poindre de l'autre côté de la montagne la cavité donnait sur l'ouest, le soleil se levant à l'est projetait donc devant eux l'ombre de la montagne sur la forêt.

Elle fut réveillée par Marco, qui lui secouait l'épaule.

-Il est l'heure. Dit-il calmement.

-Mmhm. Fit-elle.

Marco se releva et alla faire la même chose avec Rick. Comme prévu, Kira eu du mal à émerger. Son petit déjeuner à base de biscuits et d'une pomme la réveilla. Marco leur résuma les événements de la nuit, et les mis en garde : ces bêtes étaient peut-être dans la montagne. Ils semblèrent très sérieux, le fait que deux des leurs soient morts leur fit un choc. Personne n'eut cependant peur ils étaient forts, et Kira rappela qu'avec son pouvoir, ils avaient des avantages. En disant cela, elle cherchait aussi à se rassurer un peu elle même... Ils mirent une demi-heure a se préparer, pour ne pas la brusquer, avant d'allumer leurs torches et de commencer leur descente vers l'inconnu...

* * *

 _Côté des groupes sur terre_

Du côté de Shirohige, la journée fut dédiée à l'enterrement des deux corps, comme les deux décédés l'avait souhaité.

Chaque pirate disait à ses camarades comment il souhaitait que sa dépouille soit traitée, s'il y avait moyen de choisir, car dans certaines circonstances, les corps pouvaient être abandonnés, ou jeté à l'eau, tout simplement. Certains voulaient être jeté à la mer, d'autres incinéré, et d'autres encore enterré.

Les tombes furent faites avec les moyens du bord, sur une falaise face à la mer. Ils avaient décidés de rejoindre la côte, pour que même morts, leurs compagnons voient la mer. La cérémonie eu lieu dans l'après-midi, elle fut calme, et triste. Personne, si ce n'est Ace, ne vit une larme couler sur la joue du Capitaine. Ace était lui même très affecté de la mort des deux hommes de sa division. Le seul décès qu'il ai eu depuis sa nomination dans sa division était du à une maladie là, c'était différent. Il comprenait mieux la peine de Marco, qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même à la mort de 20 de ses hommes. Ace fut soudain terrifié à l'idée de perdre d'autres camarades...le poids de la responsabilité pesa soudain très lourd sur sa conscience. Le capitaine du deviner ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'il lui tapa l'épaule en le regardant avec calme. Puis, ils reprirent la route vers le nord.

Les autres groupes avaient fait une minute de silence avant de reprendre leur chemin. Vers la fin d'après-midi, grâce à la Vivre Card du Capitaine, tous les groupes se retrouvèrent un peu au sud des ruines. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans la convivialité, mais surtout dans la tristesse, avant de reprendre tous ensemble leur marche vers la ville.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux premières maisons de pierre, le silence se fit automatiquement dans les rangs. Tous étaient à l'affût, et observaient leur nouvel environnement avec curiosité. Ceux qui avaient le haki de l'observation s'en servait par précaution, mais tout semblait vide.

La ville avait du être belle à une époque. La pierre blanche de tuffeau était parfois sculptées pour décorer les murs ou les contours de fenêtres et de portes. Un incendie avait ravagé une partie de la ville, noircissant la pierre, mais plus de la moitié de la ville était encore debout. Les vitres étaient cependant brisées, les toits abîmés voir troués, et les mauvaises herbes avaient envahis les pavés polis des ruelles. Les tas de cendres et de débris jonchaient le bord des maisons. Quelques pancartes d'échoppes, en bois ou en fer, témoignaient de l'activité commerçante qui avait régné ici. On trouvait entre autres beaucoup de joailliers, avec des spécialités (pierres semi-précieuses, or et argent, diamants, horloger...), ainsi que quelques boutiques de vêtements, une boulangerie, des artisans du cuir et des marchands de légumes. Ils passèrent même devant, le cabinet d' un médecin, indiqué par une plaque de bronze sale. C'était une chose précieuse d'avoir un médecin, pour une île si isolée. L'île avait vraiment été très active. Le silence des lieux étaient très relatif, car malgré l'inexistence d'habitants, les cigales faisait concurrence aux oiseaux dans un concours de cacophonie. Les corbeaux semblaient avoir pris possession du vieux clocher qu'on voyait au loin, au-dessus des toits.

Ils avaient traversé la ville en ligne droite, suivant ce qu'il semblait être une rue principale, et débouchèrent sur une grande place. Les quelques 500 hommes la remplirent entièrement, ainsi que les rues adjacentes.

-Tous ! Résonna la voix du Capitaine. Vous allez écouter vos commandants. Nous sommes nombreux, alors nous allons nous séparer par division. Chaque division ira dormir dans un coin de la ville, mais pas de découverte en solo sans les ordres de commandants, c'est clair ?

-Oui Oyaji ! Crièrent les hommes, pressés de se changer les idées.

-La 3eme, avec moi ! Cria Joz qui prit une rue allant vers l'est.

Les autres attendirent leur tour, pour éviter un trop gros mouvement de foule. A la fin, il ne restait sur la place que la 2eme, avec le Paternel et Ace.

-Oyaji, le bâtiment là, c'était la Mairie.

-Va l'inspecter, regarde si ça tient debout.

-Compris.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée alors que ses hommes s'asseyaient pour boire et se reposer un peu.

Il poussa la grande porte de bois sculptée dans un grincement elle était complètement détruite par des coups de hache au niveau de la poignée, preuve de la violence du pillage. Il parcourut le rez-de-chaussée. Le bâtiment n'avait pas été touché par les flammes, et était très bien conservé malgré ses 12 ans sans entretien. Il y avait quelques souris, cachées sous des portes dégondées. Des feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol de pierre poussiéreux, et des courants d'air balayaient les couloirs, mais c'était suffisant pour échapper à la pluie. Un bel escalier de marbre à la rampe de métal décorée de motifs végétaux montait à l'étage. En haut, sur le petit palier, trois portes s'offrirent à Ace. une belle porte décorée de motifs géométriques, celle du bureau du Maire, était ouverte à droite. Deux autres portes, en face et à gauche, indiquaient : « réserve » et « bureau des registres » sur des plaques de bronze vissées aux murs.

Il entra dans le bureau du Maire. La pièce de 15 mètres de long sur 10 mètres de large était décorée d'une tenture sur le mur de gauche, faisant face aux deux grandes fenêtres sur le mur de droite. Au milieu des deux, face à la porte, se trouvaient un bureau, deux chaises devant et un fauteuil de velours vert derrière. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une table basse de marbre avec un vase de fleurs desséchées renversé. Un rat, surprit de l'intrusion, partit se réfugier derrière une bibliothèque aux livres usés qui complétait le décor au fond de la pièce. Il fouillerait les tiroirs du bureau de chêne plus tard.

Il ouvrit une des deux fenêtres donnant sur la place et déclara :

-C'est bon, et y a d'la place !

-Vous pouvez y aller, les gars. Déposez vos affaires, et revenez. Après, exploration du coin ! Dit Shirohige.

-Ouaiii ! Dirent-ils, heureux de commencer les choses sérieuses.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine appela les autres pour prendre des nouvelles. Rien à signaler, la chasse au trésor pouvait commencer.

* * *

 _Côté Marco, dans la montagne_

Marco avait une montre, en plus de son horloge biologique interne très efficace. Il vit qu'ils marchaient sur un unique sentier depuis maintenant près de 4 heures. L'air était encore bon, il avait remarqué des petites aérations. Ils avaient beaucoup descendu. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une salle aux murs assez lisses, avec une hauteur au plafond de cinq mètres.

-On fait une pause.

Ils s'assirent un instant, et sortirent leurs gourdes. Marco regarda Kira à la faible lueur de la torche qu'elle tenait. Elle semblait aller bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait une marque en « » pour indiquer leur passage, la pointe indiquant la direction où ils allaient, ils reprirent la route. Globalement, le couloir était plus large, et était parfois naturel, parfois taillé par l'homme. Des hommes avaient profité des boyaux naturels pour emménager ce passage. Il évitèrent de peu un premier piège, dans un passage aux murs peints de motifs floraux. Chose étrange, car jusqu'alors, il n'y avait eu aucune décoration dans le souterrain. Cette peinture était sans doute un repère pour les habitants, comme un signal pour regarder où ils devaient mettre leurs pieds. Deux curieuses dalles que Marco déclencha firent tirer des dards empoisonnés, que Marco évita avec son haki et sa rapidité. Quand bien même il aurait été touché, il était un phénix. Les autres, passant derrière lui, mirent les pieds où il l'indiquait, et il n'y eu aucun incident. Trois heures plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans un hall immense que leurs torches ne pouvaient entièrement éclairer. Des piliers carrés immenses, d'environ 2 mètres de côté, soutenaient le plafond qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

Marco se rappelait très bien de l'inscription à l'entrée : « nous savons nous protéger ». Il n'y avait presque rien eu jusqu'alors, mais dans une salle comme ça, c'était sûr, il y avait quelques chose.

-Je vais passer devant, je pense qu'il y a des pièges.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Dit Saul, le second de Vista.

Marco avança au milieu exact de la pièce, le chemin le plus évident, et donc probablement piégé. Effectivement, il vit à la lumière du feu qu'une dalle était plus claire que les autres. Il donna un petit coup de talon dedans, et elle commença à se fissurer. Il frappa davantage, et fit un trou énorme dans la dalle : elle était en plâtre. Et en dessous se trouvait des pics pointant vers le haut.

Il poursuivit sa route et troua d'autres dalles. Au final, il n'y avait qu'un chemin sur des dalles précises, que les habitants connaissaient sans doute. En revanche, à l'autre bout de la salle, la porte et les dalles de plâtre piégées étaient déjà brisées. Dans le trou se trouvait un squelette animal.

 _Étrange...On dirait bien un chien. Peut-être est-ce les chiens qui ont attaqués les autres ?_

Marco leur fit signe de le rejoindre avec sa torche. Ils était à au moins 50 mètres de lui. Ils avancèrent prudemment, avec l'écho de leurs pas. La résonance de ces lieux était impressionnante.

Ils sortirent du hall pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce. Et pour une fois, ils eurent un choix à faire entre deux portes : gauche ou droite ? Marco décida de ne pas faire de sous-groupes, ils devaient rester ensemble. Il demanda aux autres le chemin qu'ils voulaient prendre en premier. Incapables de se décider, Saul et Ed jouèrent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour choisir, sous le regard déprimé de Marco, et l'entrée de gauche l'emporta.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte en bois à double battant.

Une odeur nauséabonde leur parvint aux narines.

-Woah, la vache ! Vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre cette route finalement, les gars ? Demanda Ed.

-Ça empeste la mort. Dit Kira.

Les autres frissonnèrent. Marco se rappela de son passé.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange de voir des cadavres ou pas ? Demanda-t-il soucieux de ne pas réveiller un traumatisme ou un mauvais souvenir chez la nouvelle.

-Mm ? A non, pas du tout. Tant que c'est pas ceux de personnes que j'aime, pas de soucis. Je pense même que je peux être utile, pour le coup.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Rick pour lui, Seg et Od.

Ils étaient de la 5eme, et ne savaient rien du passé de Kira.

-Elle a bossé dans une morgue. Résuma Ed.

Les trois eurent un regard surpris. Une femme dans une morgue ? Pas courant.

-Bon, alors en avant. Dit Marco en prenant la tête.

Ils marquèrent encore une fois leur passage à l'entrée. C'était un automatisme, qu'ils feraient aussi à chaque croisement. Si jamais ils tournaient en rond, ou qu'ils devaient revenir sur leurs pas, ils ne seraient pas perdus. Ils marchèrent dix minutes dans un couloir fait par l'homme, avec des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. Ils virent en passant des squelettes couverts de lambeaux. Inutile d'avoir de grandes connaissances en médecine pour deviner qu'une grosse créature les avait mangés. Alors comme ça, les chiens avaient attaqués les habitants. Avaient-ils été élevés, avant de devenir intenables ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, le couloir s'arrêtant à une ouverture sans porte avec une pancarte illisible à droite. Il entrèrent, la salle était comme un T. Le chemin s'arrêtait à 10 mètres à droite comme à gauche, c'était une prison avec 5 grandes cellules. A l'intérieur des deux de gauche, des cadavres de chiens énormes étaient attachés au mur par des cordes ou des chaînes. Celle face à l'entrée était vide. Les deux cellules de droite n'avaient plus de portes, et les chaînes avaient été arrachées. C'était un cul-de-sac, mais cela confirmait que les bêtes avaient été dressées, et maintenues ici en captivité. Certaines avaient du s'échapper, et s'étaient peut-être reproduites. En 12 ans, il est facile d'arriver à obtenir une petite meute.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas jusqu'au croisement et ouvrirent l'autre porte. Ils marchèrent encore une bonne demi-heure.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce qui semblait circulaire, car les murs sur les côtés étaient incurvés. Cependant, la torche n'éclairait qu'à trois mètres, impossible donc de décrire la pièce dans son intégralité. Kira mis un pied dans la pièce et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Stop ! Cria-t-elle en chuchotant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Marco a voix basse.

-Vous sentez rien ? Avec le haki ?

Il se concentra. Il ne sentait rien...il força d'avantage. Et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il y avait bien quelque chose, mais très faible. A moins de vingt mètres d'eux. Comment Kira avait-elle fait ? Son haki était-il naturellement si sensible ? Ou se forçait-elle à avoir une concentration maximale, sous la peur et le stress ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait raison.

-Je le sens, là. Mais je sais pas ce que c'est. Ni la taille du truc.

-Gros. Dit-elle.

Les hommes étaient tendus. Ils ne voyaient pas leur ennemi, étant dans le noir complet, et même le commandant ne l'avait pas remarqué du premier coup. Forcément, ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

-Il ne bouge pas ? Demanda Ivan.

-Non. Répondit-elle. Attendez...si, il vient vers nous ! Merde !

-En position. On ne sait rien de la bête, mais si c'est les chiens, ils sont forts et rapide. Ne l'excitons pas pour l'instant. Kira, hésite pas à utiliser ton pouvoir.

Il attendirent en silence, devant l'obscurité, avec pour seul bruit le crépitement des flammes de leurs torches. La tension était palpable. Les hommes n'entendaient rien, et se sentaient aveugles face au noir devant eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes minutes d'immobilité et de silence, un bruit rauque se fit soudain entendre. Comme l'inspiration d'une bête. Proche. Invisible. Et sans prévenir, en quelques secondes, Kira créa une vitre très épaisse alors que des pas lourds et rapides suivit d'un bruit d'éclat se firent entendre. A la lueur de la torche de Kira, tous virent une gueule énorme pleine de dents grandes comme des couteaux brisant la vitre en son centre, les fissures du verre formant comme une toile d'araignée. Kira avait réussit à bloquer l'attaque in extremis.

Les hommes, pourtant courageux, étaient nerveux : l'attaque avait été subite, et la gueule monstrueuse à deux mètres d'eux, avait surgit de l'obscurité comme un monstre serait sortit d'un cauchemar. Même Marco avait des frissons: il n'avait _absolument pas sentit l'attaque_. Une bestiole monstrueuse, ça, ce n'était pas effrayant. Le stress de l'attente avant l'attaque, ça faisait partie du jeu. Mais cette attaque...Sans Kira, ils l'auraient prise de plein fouet sans comprendre.

La bouche s'éloigna de la vitre et une tête se dessina derrière la vitre craquelée, que Kira renforça tout de suite, sentant un deuxième coup arriver. Du peu qu'ils avaient pu voir, la créature avait une grosse tête, sur un cou assez court. La peau semblait lisse et sombre. La tête n'était pas très définissable : on aurait dit la forme d'un gros chien, sans pelage et sans oreilles, avec un museau assez plat. Les yeux qu'ils avaient entraperçus étaient noirs et luisants. La bête fonça de nouveau, avec le haut du crane cette fois. Cette fois, Marco le sentit. Et la vitre fut à deux doigts de voler en éclats.

Kira n'attendit pas les ordres : elle toucha la vitre, qui se reforma un peu. La bête s'approcha à nouveau pour donner un coup, ne comprenant pas qu'il suffisait de faire le tour de la vitre. La bête avait, contrairement aux chiens, une intelligence limitée.

 _Tant mieux._ Pensa Kira.

La tête noire qui fonçait une fois de plus vers eux, fut subitement blessée par un lame de verre tranchant à quelques centimètres de la vitre. Kira, de l'autre côté, avait le bras _dans_ la vitre, transformé en lame de verre, traversant la glace de protection.

La bête, blessée mais encore prise dans son élan, heurta la vitre en la fragilisant de nouveau. Des bris de verre tombèrent au sol dans un concert de cliquetis, et la vitre s'effondra. La bête tomba sur ses deux pattes arrières alors que Kira rendait à son bras une apparence normale. Saul se rapprocha de la bête blessée à la tête, qui se remettait sur pattes. Trop lente. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et Saul en profita pour dégainer et lui transpercer le palet, suivit du crâne. L'intérieur de la gueule, c'était le point faible de beaucoup de bestioles du genre. Le chien noir s'effondra dans un bruit mat.

-...Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Rick en chuchotant fort.

-Kira, tu nous a sauvé là.

-Franchement, bravo.

Il étaient sous le choc, Kira le sentait. Elle aussi pour tout dire. Elle sourit, et répondit en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Vous me devez une bière, les mecs !

Dans l'équipage, quand on se faisait sauver la vie, et que les circonstances restaient heureuses, c'est -à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mort à déplorer, il était coutume de payer un verre à son sauveur.

-C'est sûr ! Répondit Rom en riant.

-Kira ? Demanda Marco. Ton haki, là, tu t'en sers à fond ?

-Maintenant oui.

-Bien.

Elle s'approcha : la bête avait un corps lisse comme la peau d'un hippopotame, long de 5 mètres, comme un gros chien noir.

Ils reprirent leur route, plus prudents que jamais. L'obscurité les cernaient, et le silence pesant n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs pas, résonnant dans un couloir à la destination incertaine.

 **voilà! Pour ce qui est du haki de Kira, je pense que c'est pas abusé...si on considère Ener et son mentra de malade. L'idée d'être aveugle pour l'entrainement au haki m'a donnée celle d'être aussi incapable d'entendre. Le haki, c'est un peu un sixième sens, je trouve. Donnez moi vos avis!**

J'ai une question à la con, sur mon propre perso: si mon perso est en verre, et que le verre e st transparent, alors les attaques à distance de Kizaru ne doivent que la traverser, non? Vous en dites quoi? C'est important ^^


	11. Chapitre 11: Haro, la ville cachée

Salut tout le monde !

 **Comme promis, deux semaines après le chapitre 10, voici la suite ! 24 pages word, là, bonne lecture ! Je voulais pas couper l'action. Il reste quelques fautes, je les ai vu vite fait, mais...j'arrive plus à les retrouveeer ! ^^**

 **Je vous doit à tous une grand MERCI, pour les 7 reviews, et en particulier pour celles concernant l'effet du logia lumière sur le logia verre. (genre, je fais réfléchir mes lecteurs pour moi...non, plus sérieusement, je veux pas qu'il y ai de faille dans mon scénario, ou le moins possible. Et pour ça, mieux vaut demander ^^)**

 **Pour résumer : l'effet loupe, la réfraction, et effectivement traverser. Autant d'éléments auquels je devrai penser...merci !**

 **Pour le haki, la technique de bloquer l'ouïe semble aller à certain et moins à d'autres. Spoiler pour l'arc Dressrossa /l'amiral aveugle, avec un sens en moins, semble avoir un haki très puissant. De plus, Ussop développe le sien, il « voit » les auras, même si elles sont trop loin pour être vues ou entendues. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée que c'était un peu un 6eme sens./fin spoil.**

 **Merci donc à Taouret, Minaraii, Dourou, 14thallen, Yuki kyoko-29, Anonyme, et Guest pour leurs reviews.**

 **J'admets être (très) stressée pour cet épidode, qui contient avant tout de l'aventure, version exploration. A vous de juger !**

Chapitre 11

 _Côté de Shirohige_

Les divisions avaient quadrillé la ville et avaient tout fouillé. Quelques objets, de valeur non négligeable, avaient été trouvés. Mais si on se référait aux documents trouvés dans les cahiers de comptes de la mairie et des particuliers, ce n'était pas grand chose. Ils n'avaient pas un trésor, mais un lot de consolation. S'il restait encore des richesses sur l'île, elles avaient soit été emportées par les habitants dans les profondeurs de la montagne, soit volées lors de l'attaque d'il y a 12 ans.

Très curieusement, une cage avait été trouvée, avec dedans un cadavre de gros chien, comme ceux qui les avaient attaqué.

Vista avait annoncé n'avoir aucun contact avec Marco actuellement. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler, mais il devait être trop loin sous la roche pour que les denden mushi ne puissent communiquer. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais c'était toujours stressant de ne pas avoir de contact avec un groupe.

La première journée de découverte s'achevait dans un grand feu de camp, cependant peu bruyant, la mort de leurs deux camarades étant toujours dans les esprits. Le lendemain serait dédié à la chasse et à quelques recherches supplémentaires : les rôles furent distribués, et les tours de garde se mirent en place à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

 _Au même moment, du côté de Marco._

S'il se référait à son horloge interne, et ce malgré l'absence totale de lumière solaire depuis maintenant des heures, Marco estima qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Il se référa à sa montre : en effet, il était 8h. Kira, elle, avait comme presque tous ses amis perdu le compte. L'obscurité et le manque d'action tout au long du trajet, excepté l'épisode d'attaque assez marquant, lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Seul Vlad et Rick savaient qu'il était le soir, par expérience et par habitude. Ils arrivèrent dans une énième salle rectangulaire de petit volume, semblable à toutes les petites antichambres qu'ils croisaient de temps à autre, avec des murs nus taillés par l'homme empreint des traces de pioches, et un sol un peu granuleux. Ces petites pièces avaient sans doute servi de lieu de repos, quand le chemin avait été taillé. Depuis le début, le souterrain était un enchaînement de cavités naturelles et artificielles. Kira en avait marre des cailloux, qui amincissaient un peu plus la semelle de ses tongs. Marco prit la parole, mais à voix basse.

-Bien, il est 8h. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On éteint un maximum de torches, on mange et on dors vite et pas trop longtemps.

-Compris !

Ils posèrent leurs sacs et mangèrent. Kira s'éloigna plus loin pour se soulager, sur le chemin d'où ils venaient quel inconvénient d'être une femme au milieu des hommes, parfois...avec son haki, à cette faible distance, elle savait toujours où ils étaient, même dans la pénombre. Elle revint, mangea rapidement et allait se coucher, quand elle vit le regard de Marco, assit, perdu dans les flamme de la torche qu'il tenait.

-Commandant ?

-Mm ? Il releva la tête vers elle.

-Combien de temps souhaitez vous qu'on dorme ?

-Je dirais 6 heures.

-Je peux prendre un tour.

-Ça ira, tu l'as fait il y a deux nuits, sans compter ton réveil la nuit dernière. Au passage, bravo et merci, de la part de Vista. Grâce à toi, il à pu prévoir l'attaque.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-En revanche...Peux-tu faire des vitres en verre dans les couloirs ?

-Oui...Je n'y ai même pas pensé, alors que je l'ai fait la nuit dernière... Quelle épaisseur ?

-Un bon mètre ?

-Ça marche.

Elle en fit plusieurs, à 30 et 10 mètres de la pièce, dans le couloir d'avant et celui d'après la pièce. Pour avoir une double sécurité, des deux issues.

Les hommes furent soulagés par cette solution. Ils n'allaient pas forcément dormir très tranquilles, mais ils pourraient au moins se reposer un peu. Leurs sacs étaient prêts et ils ne sortirent même pas une couverture en cas d'attaque, ils prendraient leur petit matos et fileraient. Pour 6 heures, 4 tours de garde furent mis en place. Marco commença, avec 2 heures, puis un homme allait relayer un autre à chaque heure.

Kira ne fit pas de commentaires, mais elle trouvait que le commandant devait se reposer. En même temps, de cette façon, il s'assurait un minimum du sommeil de ses hommes. Elle songea qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un excellent chef de groupe. Sur le plan physique, il était sûrement très fort, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. Son pouvoir, c'était sans appel l'un des plus stylé. Son charisme était celui d'un leader, apprécié par ses hommes. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités et en ses ordres. C'était un détail important : contrairement à bien d'autres, Kira était parfaitement capable de remettre des ordres en question, si ces derniers étaient injustifiés selon elle. Elle avait prit soin d'entrer dans un équipage qui, elle en était certaine, respectait ses valeurs. Elle obéissait car cet équipage lui correspondait, et que les supérieurs n'était pas, comme les Marines qui avaient essayé de la tuer, des irréfléchis obéissant aveuglement.

Elle avait donc confiance en son chef de groupe. Sans parler de ses paroles encourageantes et de sa capacité à voir les problèmes de ses camarades. Malgré son masque de flegme, il était très humain et à l'écoute, pas froid ou distant. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était un bel homme, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant.

Kira s'arrêta : depuis quand pensait-elle à son commandant de cette façon ? Elle l'avait trouvé plutôt « bien bâtit » lors de leur première rencontre, mais elle ne s'était pas trop fait de réflexion depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage.

Il était temps qu'elle dorme, elle pensait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle bavarda deux minutes avec Vlad. Il avait 40 ans, mais ne les faisait pas. Ce maître d'escrime avait des cheveux gris attaché en courte queue de cheval, grand, les épaules et les bras musclés par des années d'expérience. Quelques cicatrices lui donnait un portrait d'aventurier. Il était depuis longtemps dans l'équipage, adorait blaguer, mais savait être sérieux. Kira aimait beaucoup son attitude, d'autant qu'il était bon professeur. Elle se coucha ensuite, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème cette nuit...

Kira fut réveillée par un bruit, des tintements de verre, puis par des bruits mats rapides. On lui bougea les épaules brusquement. Elle se redressa, un peu paniquée par ces informations auditives qui la prenait d'assaut dans son demi-sommeil. La pierre froide sous elle lui rappela qu'elle dormait dans un souterrain dangereux.

-Kira lève-toi vite. Dit la voix tendue et sérieuse de Vlad.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une attaque ? Les autres étaient réveillés, armes au poing, ou réveillaient les derniers. Elle se leva à toute allure, peut-être trop car elle eu un petit tournis qui passa rapidement. Le commandant était levé et regardait vers le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir ici. Il avait un visage dur, éclairé par les torches qui venaient d'être rallumées.

-Kira ! L'appela-t-il à voix basse.

-Oui ! Dit-elle un peu perdue.

C'était étrange d'être réveillé au milieu d'une action, de devoir réagir au quart de tour sans vraiment comprendre la situation. C'était très stressant. _Pas de panique : fait comme les autres, et tout ira bien._

-Kira, peux tu te battre, là ?

-Je... oui, commandant ! Dit-elle en essayant de réveiller toutes ses capacités cognitives encore endormies.

-Il y en a plusieurs. La bête que t'as tué ce mat-

Il fut coupé par un fracas sur la vitre la plus proche. La vitre à 30 mètre avait donc été brisées, et la dernière barrière allait céder.

-Ton haki. Combien ? Demanda Marco.

Son haki ! Elle aurait du y penser toute seule ! Bordel ! Elle l'utilisa et entendit quatre créatures. Aucune sur la route qu'ils devaient prendre aujourd'hui.

-Quatre derrière, rien devant pour l'instant. Résuma-t-elle.

-Bien. Brise tes vitres de devant pour qu'on s'échappe. Tu peux t'occuper des monstres ? Le couloir est pas large pour se battre-

-J'm'en charge, dit-elle avec sérieux. _C'est le moment de briller..._ pensa-t-elle d'abord. _Pas le moment d'avoir des arrière-pensées de gloire, t'as déjà fait tes preuves, fait ton boulot et arrête de te la jouer !_ Lui hurla son esprit. Comme si une partie d'elle voulait se la jouer, comme ses frères, et qu'une autre partie la rappelait à la modestie.

La vitre céda sous l'élan d'un « chien », et elle envoya un « Thorns ! »dans le couloir. Des rugissements rauques retentirent. Elle envoya une volée de pointes, mais les pics envoyés à distance n'étaient pas suffisants pour transpercer leur peau épaisse. Elle forma verre partout dans le couloir, de façon peu homogène, formant commun gruyère de verre dans lequel les animaux étaient maintenant immobilisés. Mais sous leurs mouvements, certains arrivaient à fissurer la structure. Ces bêtes étaient vraiment un concentré de muscles. Elle se fraya un passage dans le verre, marchant dessus, passant dans les trous, et alla les achever un par un avec un bras en épée de verre, comme pour celui de la veille. C'était très épuisant, leur peau était dure, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour utiliser son épée. Elle trouva vite la combine de poser sa paume sur les yeux et s'y faire jaillir un grand pic pour tuer en vitesse les chiens. Elle n'était pas habituée à utiliser tant de verre en une seule fois. Elle revient fatiguée vers son commandant. Les autres avaient déjà pris les devants.

-Bon travail.

Il était satisfait : le pouvoir de Kira s'adaptait à bien des situations, y compris aux milieux restreints. Et elle avait su réagir assez vite en situation d'urgence. Certes, elle manquait d'automatismes, comme pour utiliser son haki, mais il était là pour les lui enseigner. Elle savait prendre des initiatives en combat, elle n'attendait pas des ordres précis. On lui donnait le feu vert, et elle était lancée, elle se débrouillait.

Elle semblait cependant fatiguée. Elle venait d'utiliser pas mal de verre, dans une situation de stress, après une nuit de seulement 3 heures de sommeil. C'était peu pour rattraper une journée de marche. Ils rejoignirent les autres, qui les attendaient un peu plus loin légèrement essoufflés.

-Pas la peine de se rendormir maintenant, je pense que les bêtes nous ont suivies à l'odeur. Prenez un truc à grignoter maintenant, et on y retourne.

Elle but deux gorgées d'eau et deux biscuits. Vlad lui tendit une pomme , connaissant son élève. Elle tenait bien, mais elle allait avoir besoin de force si elle utilisait beaucoup son pouvoir.

-...non merci, j'ai assez mang-

-Tu dois manger, Kira. Alors prends. Lui intima-t-il.

-...Merci. Dit-elle, ne cherchant pas à contredire son maître d'armes.

Elle mangea rapidement sa pomme, et le groupe reprit sa route.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres de corridors humides, de marches d'escaliers et de pièces sombres dans lesquelles ils trouvèrent parfois de gros anneaux aux murs, comme pour attacher les bêtes. Un cadavre de chien attaché par une chaîne leur fit comprendre que ces chiens avaient sans doute bien été apprivoisés à une époque, pour servir de gardes aux habitants.

Ils débouchèrent en milieu de journée dans une grosse grotte naturelle et humide. Ils glissaient sur le sol lisse, et un des hommes ne pus réprimer un « aie » quand il se prit une stalactite en pleine tête, ayant trop regardé ou il mettait les pieds. Ce qui fit rire Kira, avant qu'elle ne glisse et ne tombe sur les fesses. D décidément, l'endroit était dangereux...Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette caverne, et arrivèrent dans un espace plus grand, taillé, avec une petite ouverture au plafond qui projetait un rayon de soleil au sol. Une immense porte a double battant en bois encore un peu protégée par le vernis, avec une pancarte : _Ville d'Haro, La Ville cachée_ leur faisait face. Ça pour être cachée, elle était sacrément bien planquée ! Ils entendaient une bruit de rivière, ou de cascade, de l'autre côté. Enfin, le bout de l'exploration !

-Je crois qu'on est arrivé aux logements des habitants, dit Rick.

-Mm. Je pense aussi. Je suis surpris, par contre : les habitants devaient marcher une longue distance pour arriver ici. Lança Ivan.

-Ils n'avaient pas d'eau à disposition ailleurs dans le souterrain, là y en a, on l'entend. Et c'était pas si loin de l'entrée, juste un jour de marche. Nous on a ramé parce qu'on connaissaient pas les lieux. Répondit Vlad.

-Voyons.

La porte était fermée, et humide. La grosse poignée se baissa dans un grincement sous l'effort de Rick. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, dans un bruit aigus de gonds rouillés. Ils retinrent leur souffle enfin ils touchaient au but.

Ils ouvrirent, traversèrent l'embrasure et furent subjugué par le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Du mur de roche naturelle d'où ils sortaient, tombait aussi sur leur droite une grande et violente cascade, qui les éclaboussait. Ils s'en éloignèrent de quelques mètres sur la gauche. Cette cascade formait une rivière qui continuait droit devant eux. Ils étaient au bout d'un canyon souterrain. L'endroit était une poche de vide dans la montagne, pas très large, mais longue, éclairée par de grands trous dans le ciel de pierre, à quelques 400 mètres de haut. Le canyon ne devait faire que 200 mètres de large, mais il continuait loin devant. On distinguait le bout, éclairé par les puits de lumière légèrement occultés par une végétation sauvage. La lumière et l'eau présentes ici avaient incité les habitants à s'installer dans cette faille naturelle de la montagne, protégée et cachée.

Les trous à la base des murs immenses de cette ville, des deux côtés, agrémentés de fenêtres et de portes d'origine humaine, indiquaient que les maisons était à même la roche, profitant peut-être de cavités naturelles, si on en jugeait par les formes distordues de certaines fenêtres. Il y avait un peu de végétation, mêlé à des stalagmites par endroits. La roche était gris clair avec quelques tâches marrons. La rivière avait creusé un profond sillon, donnant une forme en V au sol du canyon. Des terrasse d'agriculture très étroites avaient été conçue sur les bords de la rivière. La rivière était enjambée de ponts très simples, en bois semblait-il.

Le groupe admira en silence les lieux pendant une bonne minute, au son de la chute d'eau. Le sentier sur lequel ils étaient descendait un peu et se divisait en petits sentiers pour suivre la rivière, traverser les terrasses ou monter vers les habitations. Les plus proches maisons étaient à environ 100 mètres de là. A vue d'œil, Marco pensait que le canyon était long d'environ 400 ou 500 mètres. Des trous au plafond descendaient des lianes de lierre. Vu du ciel, il n'avait rien vu, sans doute parce que que la végétation les cachaient un peu, et aussi, soyons francs, parce qu'il n'avait prêté attention qu'au sommet, et pas au reste de la montagne. Il se sentait vraiment bête ces temps-ci.

-Bon, on avance ? Demanda-t-il en sortant ses hommes de leur contemplation.

-C'est...magnifique. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kira.

-Ça sent bon l'exploration ! Et ça fait du bien de respirer de l'air frais ! Dit Vlad en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Kira ? Demanda Marco, la voyant concentrée. Il espérait qu'elle contrôlait la zone, comme il allait lui demander de faire.

-Je ne sens aucune présence, dit-elle.

Il sourit, voyant qu'elle l'avait devancé. Plus vite elle serait autonome et efficace, et mieux ce serait.

Le groupe avança dans le long village, en suivant un sentier assez gros à mi-hauteur entre les habitation hautes et la rivière un peu plus bas à leur droite. Des escaliers avaient été taillés dans la roche pour en rejoindre certaines maisons sans faire d'escalade. En cas de forte pluie, la rivière devait grossir, et envahir les potagers terrasses, désormais couverts de plantes sauvages et hautes. Les oiseaux étaient désormais maîtres de ces lieux, volant librement dans cet espace mi-naturel mi-artificiel.

Le groupe trouva, enfin et malheureusement, un premier squelette en arrivant au bout du canyon. C'était semble-t-il la place du village. Une statue de femme de 2 mètres sur un piédestal, érodée et couverte de mousse, était au centre de la place ronde, délimitée par des bâtiments en pierre et en bois, non pas intégrés à la roche mais bien construits par l'homme. Sur la seule maison à étage, on pouvait encore lire : Mairie.

Le cadavre était suspendu devant une fenêtre de l'étage de la Mairie, pendu. Il manquait les jambes. La corde était attachée à une cheminée sur le toit. Les hommes observèrent le squelette encore couvert de lambeaux. Un corbeau se posa à côté du squelette sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et croassa.

-L'accueil est sympa. Commenta Mei.

-Reste à savoir pourquoi est-ce le seul qu'on ai vu. Entrons dans la Mairie.

Le bâtiment était très simple. Dans le hall, une succession de 8 petits tableaux semblaient raconter la création de cette ville.

-Il semblerait que cette ville existe depuis des siècles, et qu'elle a été entièrement réhabilité après l'attaque d'il y a 12 ans. Dit Seg après avoir vu tout les tableaux. Ils datent tous d'il y a 10 ans, ils sont récents.

-Oui. Cette ville servait de planque, par précaution depuis longtemps, et est sûrement devenue leur résidence définitive après la dernière attaque. Leur artisanat faisait d'eux des cibles de choix. Compléta Marco.

Ils montèrent l'escalier. Le bureau du Maire était à l'étage. Les papiers étaient souvent illisibles. Marco espéra tout de même trouver des infos sur ce qui s'était passé, mais rien n'était exploitable. L'humidité, les souris et le temps avait détruit le papier. Mais pas un message gravé dans le mur, que remarquèrent Ed et Rom en fouillant un autre bureau.

 _«Je suis désormais seul, et je n'aurai pas la force de quitter cette île, ni de m'en occuper seul. Que les dieux me pardonnent, mais j'en ai trop vu, et j'ai trop mal. Erwin »_

-Au moins nous sommes fixés. Le gars était le dernier survivant, il a pas supporté l'idée d'être seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et il s'est suicidé. Conclut Rick alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

-Mais ... Ça veut dire qu'ici, en sécurité, ils sont tous morts en moins de 12 ans ? Y a pourtant l'air d'avoir de quoi vivre en autarcie ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu les décimer ? Demanda Rick alors que tous ressortaient sur la place.

-Ça, on va vite le savoir. Par groupe, on va fouiller un maximum de maisons. Vous restez à portée de voix les uns des autres. On va faire : Kira, avec Ed et Rick. Kira, je te demande de regarder par là-bas, y a un genre de lieu religieux à côté du cimetière, y a peut-être des infos intéressante sur la morts de survivants.

-Est-ce vraiment important ? Le plus important, c'est l'argent, non ? Dit Rick.

-Une chasse au trésor, c'est aussi des découverte, dit Marco. Je suis curieux. Et parfois, on trouve des infos utiles. Donc : des réponses. Saul, tu vas avec Rom. Vlad avec moi, Od Ivan et Seg, ensemble. Posez vos sacs là, prenez juste vos armes. Sifflez s'il y a un problème. Prenez des sacs en tissus vides, ajouta-t-il en sortant de grands sacs de toile de son sac à dos. Vous me les remplissez avec des documents, des choses étranges, et des richesses. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Il est déjà 15 heures 10. Des questions ?

-Non commandant ! Répondit Rom pour le groupe.

-Alors la chasse au trésor commence ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Les groupes se dispersèrent comme des enfants un matin de Pâques en quête d'œufs en chocolat, sauf Marco et Vlad, qui restèrent sur la place.

-Je vais contacter Oyaji. Tu peux explorer la Mairie pendant ce temps.

Vlad entra dans le bâtiment, tandis que Marco, seul sur la place, sortait son denden mushi. Ils étaient entrés dans le souterrain à 8 heures hier matin, il était 15h10...Il ne les avait donc pas contactés depuis près de 31 heures. Ici, la communication allait passer. Il appela le Capitaine.

 _-Marco ?_

-Oyaji, c'est moi. On est encore dans la montagne, mais dans un lieu avec ouverture sur l'extérieur. Comment vont les choses chez vous ?

 _-Pas de problème, c'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question !_ Répondit-il en riant.

-On a bien marché, et nous venons d'arriver dans un village souterrain dans une grande poche de vide. On vient de lancer les recherches. Il n'y a plus personne de vivant.

 _-Je vois. Des problèmes ?_

-Oui, sinon, ç'aurait été ennuyeux ! Mais c'est Kira qui a fait le travail.

 _-Gurarara ! Il faut que t'arrêtes de la faire bosser pour toi._

-On a eu affaire à des créatures agressives, vos chiens. Dans les couloirs, ç'aurait pas été facile de se battre. Et puis...

Il s'arrêta. Ça lui pesait vraiment, il voulait le dire...

-Kira était la seule à les sentir avec le haki. Dit-il en baissant la voix.

 _-Vous étiez deux à avoir le haki, vous avez divisé les gardes, et tu dormais et donc tu n'as rien ressenti ? Et ça t'as rappelé ce que je t'avais dit? Ce n'est pas grave, Marco, la situation était dange-_

-Non Oyaji, on était tous en train de marcher. Je ne sentais _rien_. Sans elle, mon groupe serait mort ! coupa-t-il avait une voix qui laissait cette fois paraître une inquiétude.

 _-...Pas de panique, Marco. Il y a des créatures qui cachent leurs voix, tu le sais, ça ? Même moi, j'ai eu du mal à les-_

-Mais là, c'est elle qui a fait le travail, alors que j'étais responsable ! J'ai été...incapable de- Dit-il cette fois énervé et presque paniqué.

- _Marco, écoute-moi. Même avec ton expérience, tu auras toujours des choses à apprendre. Ne te blâme pas : tu as fait tout ton possible, et-_

-Ils auraient pu mourir ! Dit-il cette fois d'une voix forte et tremblante qui montrait sa perte de self-contrôle.

 _-Marco ! Calme-toi, mon fils !_

Il y eu un silence, Shirohige analysa l'état de son fils. Jamais Marco ne le coupait pendant qu'il parlait, jamais il ne se plaignait, ou ne parlait de son impuissance. Le Paternel sentit que Marco s'en voulait d'avoir de nouveau failli perdre des hommes, et il perdait ses moyens. Cela arrivait même aux meilleurs, et Marco était de ces rares personnes qui gardaient généralement un contrôle parfait de leurs émotions. C'est aussi pour ça que Shirohige avait confiance en lui, il avait un bon mental.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant antipathique, comme pouvait l'être certains hauts gradés de la Marine ou pirates de sang-froid, et en conséquence, il ressentait parfaitement la tristesse et le remord. Shirohige le voyait dans les yeux de Marco depuis l'incident : il s'en voulait car il se sentait incompétent. Depuis quelques mois, il était plus fermé, avait un masque plus dur, comme s'il ne voulait atténuer ses sentiments et éviter de souffrir autant à nouveau. Il s'en voulait pour la mort de 20 de ses hommes, de ses frères même. Pourtant Shirohige avait tout fait pour le faire déculpabiliser, mais rien à faire. Et là, le drame aurait pu se répéter sans Kira.

 _-Marco. Parfois, nos capacités ne sont pas suffisantes ce que j'exige, c'est que tu donnes le meilleur de toi, et tu as soulevé des montagnes grâce à ça. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu donnes ton maximum, c'est aussi ma responsabilité de vous envoyer faire des missions. Je comprends que cet incident que tu viens d'avoir te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Nous ne pouvons qu'être heureux que Kira soit venue, et qu'elle ait eu les compétences pour t'aider._

Le capitaine fit une pause, et reprit d'une voix calme et rassurante:

 _Ça ne fait en aucun cas de toi quelqu'un de faible, Marco. Il est rare que quelqu'un te surpasse en quoi que ce soit, mais là, la nouvelle a un meilleur haki de l'observation. Ça arrive, Marco. Et je suis sûr que tu peux l'égaler si tu le travaille. Tu n'es pas mon second pour rien, tu as fait tes preuves !_

-J'ai juste...

Il s'arrêta en percutant les mots du capitaine. Avoir fait ses preuves. Il avait dit la même chose à Kira au début de cette exploration. _Il avait fait ses preuves._ Mais là, il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur. C'était peut-être ça qu'avait ressenti Kira. Ce sentiment de peur d'être impuissant, de peur de décevoir. Il comprenait tout de suite mieux la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Mais Kira...elle ne connaissait pas la responsabilité. Lui si.

 _-Marco ?_ Demanda Shirohige, n'entendant plus rien.

-Je repense à Kira. J'ai... je lui ai dit la même chose hier...

 _-Et tu as eu raison. Mon fils, cesse de paniquer. Elle t'aide pour le mieux, compte sur elle pour cette fois, pour le haki. On en reparlera à ton retour. Pour l'instant, cherchez des infos, de l'or, et revenez sains et saufs parmi nous. D'accord ?_

-Compris Oyaji. Répondit-il un peu calmé, et rassuré par l'appellation « fils ».

 _-Faites attention à vous, mes fils._

 _Gotcha._

Marco rangea le denden mushi. Il se sentait mieux, bien mieux. Extérioriser b'était pas une chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais cette fois, il en sentait les bienfaits. Il rejoint son binôme, dans la Mairie, et le sentit...en sous-sol ? Il avança vers une pièce, où un pan du plancher était ouvert.

-J'ai entendu que ça sonnait un peu creux creux et ça m'a rappelé...enfin, c'est une planque classique, quoi. Donc, j'ai cherché, et j'ai trouvé une ouverture. Vous d'vinerez jamais c'qu'on a là !

Marco sourit au souvenir de la planque d'alcool. Mais c'était bien trouvé ! Il s'avança, et descendit par l'échelle. Deux mètres plus bas, il était dans une petite pièce de deux mètres de haut, 2 mètres de large, et pas plus de 5 mètres de long. La pièce avait été faite par l'homme, avec les fondations de la Mairie. Et elle était pleine d'or : plusieurs sacs étaient ouverts et laissait voir de l'argent. Quelques coffrets contenaient des pierres brutes bien triées. Au fond, dans une vitrine, une dizaine de colliers plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, ainsi que des bagues et bracelets d'artisanat haut-de-gamme, s'étalaient sur des étagères en verre.

-Bon travail, Vlad.

-Jackpot. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

 _Vers le cimetière, avec Kira, Ed et Rick._

-J'aurai préféré explorer les maisons ! Se plaignit Rick.

-On a encore une heure quarante-cinq, on aura le temps d'en visiter, t'en fais pas...dit Kira.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Lui demanda Ed.

Ils étaient dans une maisonnette en bordure du cimetière, qui avait dû servir à mettre les corps dans les cercueils. Il n'y avait pas de trace de matériel « professionnel », il n'y avait pas eu de croque-mort dans le groupe de survivants. En revanche, elle trouva un registre des décès plutôt bien conservé. Elle lut pendant plusieurs minutes le carnet à la couverture noire, dont elle tournait les pages avec précaution, tant le papier était fragilisé par l'humidité et le temps.

Il y avait des pages de résumé, où il y avait le nombre d'habitants au premier janvier, au 31 décembre, dans cette ville et dans la ville extérieure ayant été attaquée, chaque année.

-Mmm...En fait, comme on l'a vu à la Mairie le village abritait toujours quelques personnes, sans doute pour l'entretenir. Les deux villages communiquaient, et parfois, les habitants changeaient de village, peut-être pour un an,peut-être pour plus... On a le nombre de vivants au village dans une colonne chaque année. Et il y a 12 ans, année de l'attaque, 104 personnes sont venue vivre ici, et la population de l'autre ville a été réduite à zéro. Donc 104 personnes qui ont échappé à l'attaque des pirates. Avec ceux qui étaient déjà là, il y avait un total de 152 personnes. Dans la partie de registre détaillée, on sait la profession et la condition de la mort de chacun, avec l'âge, les liens familiaux, etc. I ans, le même jours, deux hommes, dont le métier était « dresseur » sont morts dans un accident de montagne. Puis, dans les jours qui ont suivis, l'immense majorité des gens est morte d'une « attaque de Varons », ou ont été « portés disparus après attaque de Varons ». Mmmm, « mort de dresseur » et « attaque », c'est pas une coïncidence... Je pense que les Varons sont les genre de chiens, que ces deux-là étaient chargés de les dresser comme chiens de garde pour cette forteresse naturelle, et qu'à leur mort, personne n'a pu les gérer. Ça expliquerait tout ! La population a été rasée par les bestioles qu'ils croyaient maîtriser, mais dont ils ont perdu le contrôle à la mort des deux seuls dresseurs.

Ils se regardèrent satisfaits. Le mystère étant résolu, ils partirent vers des maisons, pressés de trouver des trésor. Ils en visitèrent trois maisons. Elle trouva des bijoux dans toutes les maisons, et des matériaux précieux dans une salle de travail d'orfèvre. Il y avait du bazars, comme des traces de lutte dans certaines pièces. Et des tâches de sang. Dans la dernière maison, à peine dix minutes avant la fin de la chasse au trésor, Kira trouva une bibliothèque. Elle y passa du temps, et trouva les informations relatives aux Varons : c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient affronté en chemin. Ces animaux pouvaient être dressés, mais sauvages, ils étaient extrêmement agressifs. Et attaquaient de nuit. Donc les traces de lutte ici... _Merde !_ Elle mit le livre, ainsi que quelques autres, dans sa sacoche, avec le registre de décès. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au lieu de rendez-vous, et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas trouvé ce livre plus vite.

-Magnez-vous les gars, on a un problème !

Ses deux camarades ne se posèrent pas de question. C'était l'heure, de toute façon.

A la fin des deux heures imparties, la lumière était faible, le soleil se couchait dehors. Ils mirent leurs trouvailles au sol sur la place du village.

-Putain, commandant ! Vous avez trouvé la banque ou quoi ? S'exclama Rick.

-C'était dans le sous-sol caché de la Mairie, expliqua Vlad.

-Vous avez fait de belles trouvailles vous aussi. Félicita Marco.

-Moi, j'apporte des réponses. Annonça Kira.

-On t'écoute.

-Le village a toujours plus ou moins été habité. Comme on a vu sur les tableaux. Il y a 12 ans, plus de cent personnes sont arrivées ici, alors que la population de l'autre ville est passée à zéro habitant. I ans, il y a eu des attaques de Varons, jusqu'à amener le compteur de vivants à 2 sur le registre. Le dernier n'avait sans doute pas le courage de le mettre à jour pour son dernier compagnon. Ces attaques ont commencé deux jours après la mort de deux habitants dont le métier était « dresseurs ». Ces dresseurs s'occupaient sans doute des Varons, et sans eux, ils sont devenus agressifs. Les Varons, selon ce livre que j'ai trouvé dans une maison i peine un quart d'heure, c'est ce qu'on a affronté pour venir. Il semble qu'ils soient très attirés par certains métaux, surtout précieux. On les surnomme les 'chiens-dragons', car ils ont fortement tendance à garder les richesses qu'ils trouvent. Selon le livre, les chiens considèrent les trésors de leurs maîtres comme les leurs, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont dressés en chiens de garde. Et, surprise, ils attaquent la nuit, et ils ont un bon odorat.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer, tenant le livre révélateur devant leurs nez.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber.

Ils mirent deux secondes à percuter.

-Merde...ils vont nous retomber dessus ?

-Je pense. On a vu du mobilier renversé et des murs abîmés un peu partout. Dit Kira. Je suis désolée, si j'avais trouvé ça plus vite, on aurait eu plus de temps pour chercher une solution...

-C'est vrai, y avait des traces de griffes. Y a peut-être plusieurs entrées ici. Ajouta Vlad en scrutant avec inquiétude les cavités des murs de ces lieux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une cage, une cage dans laquelle l'ennemi pouvait entrer de n'importe où.

-Merde. Il faut qu'on sorte. Conclut Rick. Comment ? On est trop loin de l'entrée, là, et Kira peut pas boucher les entrées qu'on connaît pas...On peut revenir vers les couloirs, et elle peut refaire des vitres...

-D'une, elle ne doit pas tout faire toute seule, et deux deux, le trésor est trop lourd pour qu'on le prenne avec nous jusqu'à l'autre bout du canyon. Dit Marco.

-On le laisse là et on le récupère demain ! Proposa Rick.

-On prend le risque que les bestioles nous l'éparpille. Elles garderont tout ce qu'elles pourront ! Contredit Vlad.

-En fait, on aurait du tout laisser à sa place...Et prendre la journée de demain pour vider la ville et en sortir...et encore, on aurait du se farcir le souterrain plein de bestioles avec ce poids...

-Sans compter qu'ils nous suivent à l'odeur !

-On peut se planquer dans la Maire...

-Elle n'a pas été épargnée par les Varons. Leur force physique est grande, si on se coince dans un coin où on a pas de place de manœuvre, on est grillés pour se défendre.

-Les trous du plafond. Dit Kira en désignant le ciel mauve sombre visible dans les ouvertures de la roche. Je peux faire un escalier, mais ça va me crever d'en faire un si grand, faudra pas compter sur moi pour faire une longue garde. Et puis, le commandant peut porter une partie du butin en volant pour aller plus vite.

Marco pensait déjà a porter des choses. En fait, il était prêt à faire des aller retours pour le butin _et_ ses hommes, doutant sérieusement que Kira puisse faire un escalier de 400 mètres de haut. Le mur de roche était à peine à 20 mètres d'eux, donc oui, c'était à côté...et en hauteur, les Varons, en théorie, ne devraient pas les avoir...En tout cas, pas d'entrée vers un quelconque boyau visible d'ici.

-Es-tu sûre de pouvoir faire ça ?

-J'ai jamais essayé.

-Bon. Attends une minute.

Il se transforma, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kira qui ne manquait pas une miette de ce spectacle, et s'envola. Il trouva une large corniche à tout juste 100 mètres de haut, apparemment solide, derrière la Mairie. Il revint, se retransforma et dit :

-La corniche, là-bas, elle est plus basse. On a pas de temps à perdre, alors plutôt que se faire surprendre, autant nous mettre à l'abri avec les richesses. On verra ensuite si tu peux aller plus loin ou si je devrai faire tous les aller-retours en volant.

Il pouvait tout faire lui-même, mais où était le travail de groupe, dans ce cas ? Et il n'était même pas sûr d'être assez rapide, la luminosité diminuait chaque minute...Il allait lui falloir 9 allers-retours rien que pour ses hommes, et presque autant pour le trésor... Marco appela le Paternel, puis Vista, pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient sortir de la montagne, et du problème qui s'annonçait.

Pendant ce temps, Kira fit un long escalier contre la paroi derrière la Mairie, soutenu par des piliers de verre, et accrochés en surplus à la roche. Les autres, pas très rassurés au début, finirent par regarder droit devant eux plutôt que le vide sous leurs pieds. Dix minutes plus tard, ils allumèrent leurs torches, car il faisait presque nuit, quand soudain, Kira annonça :

-Ils arrivent ! Et pas que du fond du canyon, y a d'autres entrées plus proches d'ici, en hauteur !

La montagne était un gruyère, et ils n'avaient visité qu'un sentier unique dans celle-ci. Ils avaient sous-estimé le réseau de tunnels, pensa Marco. De l'extérieur, il devait y avoir d'autres entrées...qu'il n'avait pas vues. Encore une fois, Marco s'offrit à lui-même la palme de la débilité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas observé de plus près cette montagne à la con ? Il était vraiment fatigué ces temps-ci.

Les autres se regardèrent en entendant la nouvelle de Kira, avant de se précipiter. Il restait bien la moitié du trésor. Marco prit sa forme phénix et prit un maximum de sacs dans ses serres grâce à un filet qu'avait trouvé Ivan, pour transporter plus de choses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les créatures n'étaient plus bien loin. Dans la pénombre, on pouvait les apercevoir descendre en quelques bons de trous assez hauts. Marco décida que cette fois, les autres allaient prendre part à l'action : le terrain était large, et Kira fatiguait physiquement.

-Les épéistes, sauf Kira ! Vous vous occupez des bestioles. Les tireurs, magnez-vous d'apporter les sacs. Vous nous couvrirez ensuite pour le repli, et toi Kira, tu briseras le début de l'escalier. Okay ?

-Oui !

-Compris Commandant !

-Bien reçu !

L'obscurité de la nuit naissante n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher les pirates de se battre. Ils étaient habitués à des conditions de combats difficiles. L'obscurité complète des tunnels avait été un problème, mais là, ils pouvaient gérer grâce à la faible luminosité de leur torches. Kira, elle, était épuisée par les allers et venues en steps. Pour gagner du temps, elle décida de faire quelque chose...qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une fois. Elle regarda le vide sous la corniche. _Quand faut y aller..._

Marco, qui volait vers le haut, vit soudain Kira faire un saut de l'ange depuis la corniche. Il écarquilla les yeux, il voulut aller la rattraper...avant de se souvenir qu'elle était une logia. Un gros bruit d'un verre qui explose se fit entendre en bas. Il arriva sur la corniche, et regarda le sol. Assez vite, des éclats brillants et clinquants se réunirent pour reformer Kira. Il soupira. Pour se calmer, reprendre contenance, et aussi par soulagement. Puis il entendit ses hommes, et se rappela qu'il était au cœur d'une bataille. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été ainsi distrait, et plongea lui aussi dans le vide avec les ailes déployées pour aller leur prêter main forte.

Les créatures massives avaient la peau dure, Kira avait du bien aiguiser ses pointes pour les achever ! Elle leur hurla de viser les yeux, mais ils bougeaient beaucoup pour faire cela... Les épéisites profitaient souvent de l'ouverture de leurs bouches pour leur traverser le palais avec leurs lames. Marco usa surtout de ses serres, en aveugla un, que Vlad acheva.

Pendant ce temps, Kira venait de faire un deuxième saut. Elle détestait voir le sol se rapprocher d'elle, et exploser. Elle voulait voler. C'est d'ailleurs pour avoir cette sensation de vol qu'elle avait, une fois, expérimenté la chute d'une falaise, i ans. Il lui avait fallut mettre toute sa confiance en son pouvoir pour réaliser cette expérience suicidaire. L'expérience avait été décevante, quant aux sensations de vol, mais enrichissante, car ç'avait été sa première destruction-reformation intégrale. Elle n'avait cependant jamais réessayé depuis, et elle se trouvait lente à réunir tous ses morceaux. _A travailler._ Pensa-t-elle.

Les sacs étaient maintenant tous en haut, les tireurs se préparèrent à tirer.

-Commandant ! Hurla Od, on est prêts !

Marco se retourna pour voir, et cria sous demi-forme zoan :

-Répliez-vous ! Tireurs, couvrez-nous !

Les épéistes coururent vers l'escalier. Les tireurs ralentissaient un peu les bêtes, mais comme Marco l'avait pensé, il fallait plus que ça pour les abattre. A environ 10 mètres du sol, Kira se tenait prête à détruire l'escalier. Quand tous furent passé devant elle, elle toucha une marche, qui se brisa. Puis, toutes celles qui étaient derrière en descendant, ainsi que les piliers, se brisèrent aussi. Il n'y avait plus que la corniche, et une partie de l'escalier.

-Bien, dit Marco, des blessés ?

Ses hommes étaient tous essoufflés, mais aucun n'avait l'air de souffrir de grave lésion. Certains avaient juste des blessures légères, qu'ils soignèrent immédiatement.

-Bien et maintenant... on fait quoi ?

-On va pas dormir là, si ?

-On va sortir, répondit Marco. Reprenez votre souffle d'abord. Kira, penses-tu pouvoir faire un escalier d'ici à là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant l'ouverture la plus proche.

-Je...je pense, oui.

Elle se mit au bord, leva les mains, et du verre liquide vint prolonger la corniche. Sous le verre, une colonne descendait pour faire un pilier, près de la rivière. Dès que le pilier fut solide, elle avança sur la plateforme, avant d'en faire partir les premières marches.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux Varons qui s'approchaient de sa construction. Des bruits de chocs se firent entendre en bas. Elle s'arrêta en sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Puis, la plateforme se brisa. Les Varons étaient lourds, et avait brisé la colonne de verre. Kira commença à chuter vers la rivière. Marco se précipita dans le vide, se transforma pendant le saut et fonça vers elle. Il l'attrapa dans ses serres, elle eu un cri de surprise. Il remonta immédiatement vers la corniche.

Ces animaux avaient une peau dure, mais surtout une force physique incroyable. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de détruire les autres colonnes encore debout, réduisant en morceau l'œuvre de Kira qui leur avait permis de fuir.

Il la reposa délicatement au sol, où elle s'effondra sous le choc et la surprise. Tout avait été trop vite. Elle était fatiguée. Marco se transforma a côté d'elle, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la regarda de façon inquiète.

-Ça va ?

-Oui oui. Mais là, je ne sais pas faire un si grand escalier sans support...

-T'en fait pas, je vais m'en occuper. Toi, tu peux te reposer, d'accord ? Les gars aussi, reposez-vous un peu. On mangera là-haut. Je commence à apporter les sacs.

Il prit le filet plein de sacs, s'envola et passa la grande ouverture dans la roche, cherchant un endroit ou se poser. A moins de trente secondes de là, il trouva un petit plateau à peine incliné de 25 mètres de long, avec une herbe courte et un renfoncement dans le flanc de la montagne, pour se mettre à l'abri du vent. Un rapide contrôle de haki, qu'il espérait être juste cette fois, lui indiqua que l'endroit était sauf. Malgré l'obscurité, il essaya de repérer des ouvertures par lesquelles les Varons pouvaient sortir, mais il ne vit rien. La corniche était bien isolée. _Parfait._

Il revint avec le filet vide, fit encore quelques tours pour en finir avec les richesses ramassées, plutôt...nombreuses. C'était un beau pactole. Peut-être allaient-ils attendre le lendemain pour refaire un tour. Ils avaient trouvé la réserve du village, mais si il y avait moyen de gratter un peu plus...

Il revint enfin de son dernier tour, tandis que ses hommes discutaient calmement, fatigués mais heureux de leur journée et de leur survie. D'un œil, ils surveillaient les bêtes, qui avaient décidé de les attendre. Comme si ils avaient envie de redescendre !

-Bien, commença Marco. Chose rare, je vais tous vous porter un par un jusqu'au plateau. C'est à moins d'une minute de vol d'ici.

-Wooo, c'est rare en effet !

-On va voler ? Demanda Kira, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Marco la regarda : elle avait un grand sourire, et des yeux pétillants.

-Oui. Je pense que vous n'avez pas envie d'escalader jusque là-haut. On commence par qui ?

-Moiiii ! Dit Kira d'une voix un peu aiguë.

Marco lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Puisqu'elle en meurt d'envie...on va la faire languir un peu. Dit-il.

Elle fit la tête alors que les autres rigolèrent. Elle fit semblant de bouder, les faisant rire d'avantage. Elle aimait les faire marrer avec son rôle de petite sœur. Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant à ça, il la prenait pour une femme sérieuse, mais qui savait s'amuser, et ça lui allait parfaitement. En vérité, elle se demandait quel était le vrai motif de la prendre en dernière. Était-ce vraiment juste pour l'embêter ?

Kira avait raison : Marco avait volontairement voulu prendre Kira en dernière pour lui dire deux mots. Les hommes se succédèrent sur son dos. Quand il revint pour l'emmener, elle était debout, impatiente. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas sauter de joie. Elle vit le commandant reprendre forme humaine, alors qu'il avait enchaîné les autres en gardant sa forme de phénix. Curieuse, elle demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va. J'ai juste un mot à te dire.… Au sujet de cette expédition, je voulais te dire bravo. Sans toi, j'aurais perdu mes hommes. J'ai complètement échoué dans ma mission.

Woaw. Elle était choquée, ce n'était absolument pas son genre de se rabaisser comme ç ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Kira était presque déçue de son attitude. Elle ignorait toujours pour l'incident, Marco le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point son aide lui avait été précieuse.

-Je ne crois pas. Vous m'avez sauvée il y a un quart d'heure. Merci, je me suis faite avoir...j'aurais atterri dans la rivière, ça m'aurait tué...

-C'est normal. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

Marco, peu à l'aise avec les excuses, changea de sujet pour revenir à son rôle d'homme de troupe.

-Ton sentiment de peur, au début, qu'est-il devenu ?

-...Je l'ai encore un peu. L'adrénaline l'a effacé à certains moments, mais je me sens encore...je sais pas, nerveuse, et tendue. Et...

-Je vois. C'est souvent le cas, ce genre de sentiment, pour les gens prudents comme toi. Sois fière de toi. Tout le monde n'en fait pas autant pour sa première mission.

-Un pouvoir de fruit du démon, c'est sûr que ça impressionne, mais c'est de la chance, de l'avoir mangé...

-Non. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser ton épée, mais tu sais t'en servir. Et ton haki de l'observation, c'est tout sauf de la chance. Quant aux gars, ils sont moins patients que toi pour faire des recherches, et sans tes informations, on se serait fait surprendre. Et ça nous a sauvé. Merci.

Kira l'observa en silence, dans les yeux. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Et en ce moment, il lui semblait plus détendu, comme...soulagé que cette mission se termine bien. Il lui semblait aussi moins formel, il s'accordait un sourire fin, il laissait sa fatigue être visible, et ça le rendait plus humain que commandant. Cela avait été stressant pour lui, mais tout se finissait bien, plus la peine d'en parler.

S'il lui était redevable, un tour de vol, et on en parlait plus...

-Donc...j'ai mérité mes trente secondes de vol ! Dit-elle en souriant pour conclure cet épisode sur un air positif.

Marco sentit qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral avec son attitude de gamine, il n'était pas dupe. Il venait de montrer un instant de faiblesse et il le regrettait déjà, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait avoir pitié de lui maintenant... Mais dans le yeux de la jeune femme luisant de la lumière dorée de la torche, il vit plutôt l'encouragement à passer à autre chose. Ainsi qu'une fatigue compatissante. Elle aussi était soulagée que ça se termine, tout comme lui. Il prit la torche de Kira pour la garder dans ses serres.

-C'est sûr, tu mérite un vol. Allez, les autres attendent. Monte.

Il se transforma en phénix à nouveau, et elle monta sur son dos avec un peu d'angoisse, mais aussi beaucoup d'excitation. Il avança au bord, et sentit les mains de Kira se crisper. Il prit appui sur ses serres en ouvrant ses ailes et plana quelques mètres avant de battre des ailes, montant vers le ciel. Ils sortirent de la montagne, et furent accueilli par un vent frais. Ce fut magique pour Kira. Elle voyait la lune derrière les nuages, et la forêt plongée dans l'ombre. Elle ressentait une drôle de chose dans son ventre lors des changements de directions, comme des loopings, sans que ça ne lui fasse peur ou ne la rende malade. Elle se sentait bien, et l'oiseau bleu et or enflammé sur lequel elle était était de toute beauté.

-Je vous aide quand vous voulez pour dix secondes de vol, commandant ! Dit-elle collée au corps de l'oiseau.

Il sourit mentalement, et décida de dévier un peu. Le vol de Kira dura bien deux minutes, au final. Pendant ce temps, sur le plateau, les hommes voyait l'oiseau faire des virages au loin. Le commandant prenait son temps !

-J'pense que c'est sa façon de lui dire merci...dit Vlad, qui connaissait bien son commandant. La p'tite a toujours voulut voler.

-T'es sûr que c'est que ça ? Demanda Rom avec un sourire entendu.

-Chai pas...c'est pas l'genre à tomber pour une nana. Dit Rom.

Marco atterrit, et Kira se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-C'était trop biieeeeeen ! Dit-elle en courant s'asseoir avec eux autour du feu, dans lequel Marco ajouta sa propre torche. Les autres avaient juste eu à ajouter de l'huile et craquer une allumette pour faire de leurs torches un feu de camp. Ce soir, ils allaient bien dormir ! Marco s'installa aussi, tandis que Kira parlait de leur butin avec ses voisins, se demandant ce qu'avaient trouvé les autres. De l'autre côté du feu, Vlad aborda Marco :

-Vous savez comment plaire au femmes, commandant, elle a jamais autant sourit...taquina Vlad à voix basse.

-Elle voulait voler depuis longtemps. Je lui devais bien ça...

-Vous l'avez même faite monter au septième ciel, on dirait...rajouta Vlad avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Pff, t'es con. Soupira Marco à son sous-entendu.

Vlad et lui se connaissaient bien, alors il acceptait ses taquineries. Sachant qu'il ne le mettrait jamais mal à l'aise en public en racontant ça. Vlad savait quand rire, et quand respecter l'autorité. Il savait où étaient les limites, choses très appréciable. Là, tout était calme, ils parlaient entre eux, alors il faisait des blagues lourdes. C'était tout lui.

Marco s'éloigna pour appeler le Paternel. Il fut décidé qu'ils jetteraient un dernier coup d'œil au village demain matin, quand les Varons seraient rentrés dans leurs tanières, avant de partir. La division de Vista n'était pas loin, et les attendrait au pied de la montagne. Marco répéta cela aux hommes qui étaient en train de grignoter un bout, ils étaient partants pour faire un dernier tour. Kira était cependant moins enjouée, fatiguée. Voyant cela, Marco ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée, tu peux te reposer demain matin. Tu en as besoin.

-Non non, je fais l'explo jusqu'au bout ! Je vais me coucher maintenant pour être en forme, réveillez moi, okay ?

-Bonne nuit !

-Bon travail !

Elle avait sans aucun doute de la ressource, deux jours n'étant pas assez pour la mettre à plat. Mais eux étaient bien plus en forme qu'elle, alors elle pouvait bien se reposer.

Elle était seulement à quelques mètres d'eux quand elle se retourna brusquement :

-Et les tours de garde ?

-Il y en a quatre ou cinq qui ne l'ont pas fait. Toi, tu dors. Ordonna Marco.

-D'accord, bonne nuit ! Et réveillez-moi si je me lève pas !

Quand elle ne fut qu'une ombre à 10 mètres d'eux, et enfila son gilet qu'elle s'allongeait par terre avec son manteau comme couverture et son sac comme oreiller, les autres se dirent d'un air entendu :

-On la réveille pas, hein ?

-On la réveille pas. Confirma Marco.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Vista contacta Marco pour lui confirmer qu'il faisait route vers le point de ralliement, au pied de la montagne. Les hommes, sans réveiller Kira, utilisèrent encore Marco pour descendre dans le canyon. Pendant près de 3 heures, ils firent toutes les maisons possibles, et grossirent un peu plus leur magot.

Kira se réveilla, éblouie par le soleil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Un simple usage du haki, et elle comprit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réveillée.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau, avala un biscuit, et courut jusqu'au trou par lequel ils était sortit. Ses tongs étant de plus en plus minces sous les assauts des cailloux, elle fit comme des marches sous ses pas pour arriver rapidement malgré le terrain accidenté jusqu'à l'ouverture. Là, elle regarda le vide : elle n'avait pas le vertige, mais là quand même... _et merde, pas la peine de réfléchir, faut se lancer !_

Elle fit un saut de 400 mètres qui lui sembla être une éternité. Elle ferma ses yeux au moment de l'impact, pour finir brisée en mille morceaux . Le son résonna dans le canyon, et ses nakamas se dirent tous :

 _« tiens, elle est réveillée. »._

Marco admirait qu'elle se jette de si haut. Ça n'était pas dangereux pour elle, mais ça ne devait pas être agréable, même pour un logia.

Kira courut et les premiers qu'elle rencontra furent Vlad et Ed.

« - Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! Se marrèrent-ils.

-La belle au bois dormant va vous en coller une oui ! » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement furieux.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas respecté sa demande, elle se doutait qu'ils voulaient lui permettre de se reposer, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment.

« -Il fallait que tu pionces un peu, on a rien fait nous à côté, c'est pas juste !

-...Je croyais que vous me croyiez arrivée à mes limites, je voulais pas que vous me croyiez faible ! Fallait me l'dire, si j'en faisais trop !

-T'inquiète, t'en as pas trop fait, c'est nous qui n'avons rien foutu. Laisse nous équilibrer les efforts, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Bon, je peux quand même vous aider, maintenant que j'ai dormi comme un loir ?

-Yep. Va fouiller l'étage ! »

* * *

 _Du côté de Vista_

Vista arriva au point de ralliement à 8h30, et le signala au Paternel. Ce dernier, avec le reste de l'équipage, avait déjà embarqué sur le Moby Dick. Le bateau allait redescendre sur la côte ouest pour se rapprocher d'eux. S'ils se dépêchait, Vista et Marco arriveraient dans la nuit au Moby Dick. Il y avait bien 10 bornes de la montagne à la côte. En attendant, le groupe de Marco était en train de faire les fond de tiroirs les hommes s'assirent donc et attendirent l'arrivée du « groupe de spéléo », comme ils disaient.

* * *

Du côté de Marco

De son côté, Marco avait fait des dessins et des plans de ces lieux. Une cachette comme celle-là pourrait s'avérer utile dans le futur. Il sortit une fois de plus tout le monde du canyon jusqu'au au pied de la falaise qui avait marqué le début de leur exploration. Tous furent chargés de lourds sacs, en plus de leurs effets personnels. Kira se sentit immédiatement gênée, en voyant le poids que portaient les autres. Non, elle ne pouvait pas porter plus que ce qu'elle avait, même si c'était la moitié de ce que portait Vlad...la honte. Elle détestait se sentir faible, en particulier parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être perçue comme une inutile. Elle serra les dents son fardeau allait lui peser...

Ils n'étaient pas loin du tout du point de ralliement, d'après le haki de Kira et Marco. Leurs camarades étaient à 1 kilomètre. Sur le sentier très pentu et caillouteux, Kira acheva ses tongs : la semelle était déchirée, les lacets ne tenaient plus.

-Cette fois, elle sont mortes, dit-elle en montrant les semelles réduites en lambeaux. Je vais improviser...

Elle balança les tongs dans les fourrés, et fit des chaussures en verres, sans talons, plates. Elle n'allait clairement pas s'amuser pour descendre une pente de cailloux sans bouger sa voûte plantaire. Et chargée comme un dromadaire.

-Ahahaha ! Mais c'est pas possible, ton truc, Kira !

-Cendrillon ! La charia Vlad hilare.

-Mais merde, avec les noms de princesse !

-Rooo, Cendrillon, les injures ne sont point dignes d'une princesse comme vous ! S'esclaffa Rick.

-Mais ils ont raison, tu vas pas aller vite avec ça. Dit Marco.

-...Bon.

Elle enleva les chaussures, se retrouvant pied nus, et repris sa marche sous les moqueries de ses amis.

Vers 10h30, ils trouvèrent les autres, avec qui ils partagèrent le très lourd butin qu'ils avait porté jusque là. Kira l'avait bouclé et avait réussit à suivre le rythme, mais elle souffrait, son dos et ses épaules étaient écrasées. Quand on lui prit son sac de butin, elle se sentit légère comme une plume.

Le grand groupe se dirigea vers la côte, motivé par la découverte du butin, sa répartition, mais aussi par la perspective d'une douche, d'un repas chaud et d'un lit. Ils profitèrent de leur dernier moment sur la terre ferme avant un moment.

 **Alors...oui. Un peu cliché, je pense. Mais il faut qu'il y ai contact à un moment entre les deux, et ça m'a semblé bien de le faire pendant la première mission. Comme vous pouvez déjà le sentir, la relation Marco-Kira sera d'abord basée sur une certaine confiance et admiration purement « platonique » au début. (Bon, y a des signes qui trompent pas...) Oui, ils ne sont pas du genre cœur d'artichaut, ni cœur de pierre. Pour moi. Qu'en dites vous ? Etait-ce trop rapide ? Ou êtes-vous en train de vous dire « enfin » ?J**

 **Je suis curieuse, j'avoue attendre vos retours sur cette histoire... je ne l'ai cependant pas trop compliquée, je voulais la faire simple. Même si le coup d'un souterrain labyrinthe me plairait...mieux vaut garder ses idées pour de meilleures opportunités ^^ Mais du coup, j'ai peur de pas en avoir fait assez. Ou bien qu'il y ai une faille dans le scénario. J'ai revu beaucoup de détails -par ex, à la base le cadavre était au sol, mais alors les chiens aurait du pouvoir le bouffer et on l'aurait retrouvé en morceau...**

 **Nota: les chiens se déplacent de jour comme de nuit dans les souterrains, mais seulement de nuit dehors. Ils ont donc plutôt un cycle de vie de nuit. Et détail: il manque les jambes du pendu car les chiens les ont attrapées. Je l'ai pas précisé dans l'histoire, y avait déjà trop d'infos.**


	12. Chapitre 12: vouloir évoluer

**Hello!**

 **Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre. D'abord, merci pour tout vos comm's! D'ailleurs, cette fois, j'ai eu une question et une remarque:**

 **Emy45260: "Ace fait trop gamin". Moi-même j'apprécie quand il est plus mature, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pour l'heure 'intervenu' que 3 fois, et que dans deux des cas...il faisait le gamin. Je vais faire gaffe. Mais effectivement, pour moi, Ace sera quelqu'un d'assez dynamique, qui apportera de l'humour.**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: "comment ont fait les chiens pour vivre 12 ans"? Et bien tu as deviné. Je n'ai peut-être pas explicité cela, donc j'y remédie: ils vivent la nuit comme le bouquin que Kira a trouvé l'indique, et elle a sentit qu'ils sortaient de la base de la montagne, il ne font que s'y planquer le jour. L'indice majeur, c'est la charogne qu'Ace a trouvé, qui a bien sûr été faite par un des Varons. Donc oui, ils ont vécu en chassant!**

 **Dernier détail : les hommes utilisaient le sentier que Marco, Kira et son groupe ont emprunté, mais les Varons utilisent d'autres passages. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu rentrer dans le canyon. Ce n'était pas explicite, car il n'y avait aucun personnage qui aurait pu leur expliquer. Le lecteur en sait autant que Marco et Co, c'est à dire...pas grand chose.**

 **Merci à vos commentaires! J'apprécie de pouvoir m'améliorer sans stress, c'est pas comme si c'était noté ou quoi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Je sais qu'on est pas des JK Rowling sur ce site, mais on peut toujours essayer de faire des trucs bien!**

 **Merci à: Taouret, Aurore Heart, FireBird539 et 14thallen. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow ou en favoris.**

 **Je suis actuellement crevée, mais mes cours finissent bientôt, le 16 décembre. Alléluuuuuiaaaaa! Je n'ai pas eu de vacs de la toussain, donc j'ai pas arrêté depuis le 22 août, et ça commence à se faire ressentir. Le prochain chap ne sera pas dans plus d'un mois (je déteste trop attendre, donc je vais vous épargner une longue attente) mais il faudra peut-être quelques jours de plus que 2 semaines.**

 **A mon retour en France, j'en profiterai pour recorriger certains chap', parce qu'en relisant certains passages, j'ai vu deux-trois fautes INEXCUSABLES! J'ai un double maléfique qui fait ça, c'est pas possible autrement.**

 **Détail, j'ai considéré que 1250 berrys=60€. Si ça aide. Car oui, j'ai essayé de rendre la monnaie réaliste ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu un 'intermède', si je puis dire. Après, dans deux chapitres, nous aborderons un 'arc' dans l'atmosphère du passé de Kira, un peu sombre, comme je les aime ^^**

Chapitre 12

Les divisions de Vista et Marco arrivèrent sous un début de pluie vers 10h du soir, après une marche intensive que Kira avait eu du mal à suivre sur la fin, pour sa plus grande honte. Le groupe avait marché toute la journée pour rejoindre le navire.

Sa tentative de faire des chaussure en verre avait déjà fait le tour du groupe, faisant officiellement d'elle la Cendrillon de l'équipage, à sa plus grande honte. Elle avait 22 ans, et on l'appelait Cendrillon ! Et ça les faisait rire en plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas avec ça, juste pour la pousser à bout. _Ils finiront par se lasser_ , pensa-t-elle.

Sur la fin de la journée, Vlad l'avait portée dans ses bras en mode mariée du bout jusqu'à la tête du groupe malgré ses protestations, sous les regards et les commentaires amusés de ses amis. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, elle était tout sauf une princesse en détresse ! Elle lui avait néanmoins soufflé un « merci », car même s'il avait fait le guignole cherchant à faire rire les autres de sa gêne, elle n'était pas dupe il avait remarqué qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre, et il avait trouvé un moyen de l'aider, faisant passer son aide pour une blague. Ce à quoi Vlad lui répondit par un « de rien » discret. Il était temps qu'ils arrivent au Moby Dick, elle était crevée, elle avait mal aux pieds, et tout le monde se moquait d'elle. _Tu parles d'une journée !_

L'équipage atteignit donc la côte en pleine nuit. Le repas avait été préparé par les divisions chargées de garder le navire. Mais les hommes étaient fatigués, le festin et la beuverie, ainsi que le compte et la distribution du butin, attendraient le lendemain.

Kira alla se doucher rapidement, et en revenant à sa chambre, regarda ses pieds nus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'achète des chaussures. Elle était exténuée, mais arrivée dans sa cabine, elle ne mit pas la priorité sur son sommeil. Elle ouvrit son journal pour écrire ses aventures, ce qui allait lui prendre un bout de temps. Mais c'était un impératif pour elle: dès qu'elle avait le temps, elle notait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle conta l'organisation de l'aventure, ses peurs, son angoisse, sa fierté, les événements, le trésor, Vlad, les amis, Marco. Elle écrivit pas mal sur lui : pour un supérieur, il était très amical, il traitait ses hommes en égaux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier regard. Elle était fière d'être de sa division. Aussi, recevoir un remerciement sincère de sa part était flatteur.

Elle ouvrit son deuxième livre pour chercher un mot. Il s'agissait d'un dictionnaire de Gress. Elle était passionnée par cette langue, qu'elle parlait autrefois dans le cadre professionnel, avec ses collègues corbeaux. Ce fut l'une des rares connaissances « intellectuelles », hors des trucs assez effrayants liés aux cadavres, qu'elle avait pu développer. Avec son Maester, elle avait tenu de longues conversations dans cette langue presque ésotérique, ayant quelque chose de mystérieux et secret. Cette langue était parlée par une micro-communauté, définie non pas par des frontières, mais par des professions. La langue s'était cependant un peu perdue dans certaines mers.

Kira avait aussi acquis une large connaissance des traditions et religions du monde, nécessaire sur l'île assez multi-culturelle qu'était Arann, pour savoir comment réagir avec chaque communauté sur les questions de décès. Elle n'était pas inculte, mais ses connaissances avaient jusqu'alors été peu utiles.

Toujours est-il qu'elle la pratiquait chaque jour cette langue en écrivant dans son journal, que personne ne pouvait donc lire. A moins de passer des heures avec le dictionnaire, et encore, pour obtenir une traduction toute relative. Bref, ce journal, c'était sa séance intellectuelle de la journée. Le tout était de ne pas perdre ses acquis, de pratiquer pour maintenir son niveau linguistique, aussi inutile soit cette langue à bord. Qui sait, elle trouverait peut-être des interlocuteurs sur certaines îles ?

Elle ferma enfin le journal et fila sous ses draps blancs et rouges. Elle ne pensa même pas à mettre un réveil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on toqua à sa porte. Elle entrouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir sa chambre éclairée par le soleil. Elle sentit immédiatement des courbatures aux jambes. En l'absence de réponse, la porte fut entrebâillée dans un petit couinement de gonds:

-Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant dors encore ?

Elle remua un peu, et compris les mots de celui qu'elle identifia comme étant Mei.

-...J'attends le prince charmant, et comme il est pas prêt d'arriver, vous pouvez refermer la porte et me laisser pioncer pour 100 piges, d'accord ? répondit Kira d'une voix ensommeillée, pour rentrer dans leur jeu et obtenir plus de repos.

Mei fut surprit pas sa répartie, mais ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, il décida de continuer sa blague, et pour la sortir du lit, cria :

-Les mecs, elle attend le prince charmant pour se lever ! Des volontaires ?

-Moiiii ! Entendit-elle, suivit de plusieurs bruits de pas.

-Et merde...dit-elle en relevant sa couverture et s'asseyant sur le lit. C'est bon, j'arrive ! Gueula-t-elle sans la moindre élégance princière.

-Pas trop tôt ! Ricana Mei.

-Alors miss, enfin levée ? Cria quelqu'un dans le couloir. On peut t'aider si tu v-

-Non, merci ! Mei, la porte s'te plaît.

Le porte se referma, et Kira soupira avant de s'étirer en baillant. Elle se leva et ouvrit son armoire, qui ne contenait pas grand chose. Elle enfila un pantacourt, avec la ceinture et la petite pochette, ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc par dessus sa brassière. Elle se rinça le visage avec un peu d'eau de sa gourde au-dessus d'une petit vasque de verre qu'elle avait faite, s'essuya, et fit une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait un minuscule miroir accroché à l'intérieur d'un battant de l'armoire. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un bordel d'objets inutilisés dans une cale, et elle avait eu le droit de le prendre. Elle se regarda dedans et, satisfaite de son apparence, elle attrapa son épée en ouvrant la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, traversant le pont. L'air frais marin la revigora.

Elle entra dans un réfectoire bondé.

-Kira, t'es toujours pied-nus ? Demandèrent des gars de la 16eme.

-Yep. Pas le choix ! Mais j'm'en fous, j'ai faiiiim !

Elle s'installa a une table mêlant 1ere, 2eme et 4eme division. Elle lança juste un « bonjour », avant de s'emparer d'un bol qu'elle remplit de lait et d'attraper des tartines et du beurre. Ses camarades la charrièrent.

-Bah alors, t'as perdu tes souliers ? Demanda celui en face d'elle.

-Yep. Confira-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

-Fais-en en verre, Cendrillon !

-T'as raison. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Elle attrapa les jambes de son interlocuteur, et ses pieds devinrent du verre liquide. Elle emprisonna les pieds du moqueur dans un bloc de verre, dont elle se sépara. L'imbécile ne pouvait désormais même plus marcher.

-Et merde ! Kira !

Elle rigola, et croqua dans une tartine, alors qu'elle savourait sa revanche : les cris de complaintes intriguèrent les autres tablées, qui se foutaient maintenant de celui qui s'étaient foutu d'elle. C'était ça, le retour de karma.

Du bout de la salle, c'est à dire depuis la table des commandants, Marco, Izou, Curiel et Shirohige, qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner, observaient Kira.

-Il lui faudra vraiment des chaussures, rigola le Père de l'équipage.

-Je pense qu'on peut considérer ça comme vital. Du coup, on lui mettra un peu plus sur sa part. Et il faut vraiment qu'elle s'achète des fringues aussi. Ajouta Marco.

-Pas besoin d'en mettre trop non plus, dit Curiel. Oubliez pas qu'avec ce qu'on a ramassé, sa part sera déjà assez grosse, comme celle de tout le monde.

Curiel était le genre d'homme qui ne voulait pas qu'une femme ne sème la zizanie dans l'équipage totalement masculin du Moby Dick. Il avait cependant mit ses a priori de côté pour lui laisser sa chance, comme à n'importe quel nouveau. La réunion de la veille lui avait permis de l'accepter pleinement, après le rapport de Marco. Elle était la petite sœur de l'équipage, pas une allumeuse ou une faible geignarde. Mais il estimait que les fringues ne méritaient pas un budget énorme. _Les armes, si._ C'était son sens des priorités.

-Elle a que dalle. J'ai fouillé moi même, et je t'assure qu'elle a rien. Défendit Izou. On dirait qu'elle se déguise en statue de bois ou en pierre, elle a que de marron, du gris et du noir à se mettre, avoue que c'est peu !

Izou, de la 16eme division, prenait à l'inverse de Curiel très soin de son apparence, et considérait que les femmes comme les hommes se devaient d'y faire attention. Étant lui-même très efféminé, (et il s'assumait,) il était celui qui s'était le plus inquiété pour l'intégration de Kira dans ce monde d'hommes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager intérieurement contre la tristesse des tenues de Kira. Même les hommes portaient plus de couleurs! On ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en tenue de soirée, mais qu'au moins elle ai pas une tenue de prisonnière, ce serait un bon début.

-Izou, commença Marco en se massant les tempes, _qui_ t'as demandé d'aller fouiller ses affaires ?

-Moi-même, mais je ne suis pas un pervers comparé à certains !

-Tu arrête de fouiller les chambres de _ma_ division !

-Ça ira, coupa le Paternel amusé. Laissez-la se gérer comme une grande.

Kira ayant finit son petit dej', ignora son camarade bloqué qui la suppliait de le délivrer, et partit nettoyer le pont avec son groupe. Elle savait que le verre qu'elle avait fait se briserait en quelques coups, alors a lui de se débrouiller !

L'après-midi, les commandants aidés de quelques hommes de leurs divisions firent les comptes et les estimations du butin. Ils mirent beaucoup de bijoux et de chefs-d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie de côté pour les vendre, après en avoir fait l'estimation. C'était leur plus gros butin depuis six mois. Dans la soirée, les hommes furent appelés par division pour recevoir leur part du butin. Ils reçurent tous 6250 Berrys, de quoi se payer beaucoup de pintes, acheter du matos d'entretien pour leurs lames ou des vêtements.

C'était pas mal, Kira devait l'admettre. Moins qu'avec son ancien travail de chasseuse de prime, mais ici, elle était nourrie et logée. Et c'était plus qu'avec son boulot sur Arann. En somme, elle avait vu son niveau de vie s'améliorer, et c'était très positif ! Elle pourrait faire quelques achats. Marco lui avait ajouté 2000 Berrys pour qu'elle s'achète au moins deux paires de chaussures. Sa mission, arrivée au prochain port, serait du shopping !

Elle n'en avait jamais fait beaucoup, faute de moyens, mais elle aimait les vêtements un peu féminins. Mais elle allait se faire charrier si elle osait...Et alors ? Tant que ça n'était pas provoquant et ne limitait pas les mouvements, qui pouvait l'emmerder ? Même les gars portaient des trucs colorés ou loufoques !

Elle se rappela que sur Arann, elle aimait porter des robes, les soirs de bals populaires, qui étaient là-bas une véritable institutions les Aranniens aimaient danser. Quelque soit leur statut ou leur niveau social. Elle avait toujours apprécié les touches de couleurs, comme pour se moquer du noir qu'elle portait en permanence à son travail, et pour changer de sa tenue triste, uniforme et impersonnelle.

Avec son départ précipité, Kira avait changé. Elle s'était planqué derrière des couleurs banales, tel un caméléon qui se rend invisible pour passer inaperçue aux yeux des Marines. Même si ils n'avaient au départ aucune photo d'elle, elle était recherchée sur description, alors mieux valait faire profil bas. Sans le savoir, elle rejoignait la constatation de Izou : sa garde-robe était triste à pleurer, et loin d'être suffisante pour les aventures qui l'attendait. Elle avait porté assez de noir à la morgue ! Il était tant de revenir un peu à la normale, petit à petit.

Malheureusement, la prochaine escale ne serait que dans deux semaines. Il n'y aurait d'ici là qu'un arrêt sur un îlot désert pour les fruits et l'eau d'ici deux-trois jours. Elle allait devoir attendre un peu.

Kira prit deux jours de repos bien mérité, et se remit bien de l'aventure sur l'île automnale Roserée. Elle trouva des bouts de tissus et des planches de bois inutilisées pour se faire des geta. L' idée lui était venue en voyant le commandant Izou. C'était assez inconfortable, alors elle devrait les enlever pour s'entraîner. Mais c'était agréable de traverser le pont humide, tout en gardant ses pieds aux sec. Ayant repris des forces, elle put reprendre ses entraînements le troisième jour de navigation.

Ce premier soir de reprise, elle reçu cependant une visite imprévue.

Il était 11h du soir. Kira, avec deux petites épées dans les mains, enchaînait des mouvements et des coups de pieds contre des ennemis apparemment coriaces. Elle était concentré sur son équilibre et sur la force de ses coups, quand soudain, elle entendit une voix l'appeler, lui faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Kira ?

Elle se tourna vers la voix en haut, sur le petit balcon, elle reconnu son commandant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il l'avait beaucoup observée ? Si oui...devait-elle avoir honte ? Sans doute, ça restait ridicule d'affronter le vide...

-Commandant, vous m'avez fait peur... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Marco sauta du balcon, freinant un peu sa chute avec des ailes de phénix. Il s'approcha d'elle, entrant dans le cercle de lumière lunaire dessiné au sol par le gros hublot, et s'arrêta à environ 2 mètres d'elle. Il évitait de regarder ailleurs que son visage, sachant que sa tenue de sport laissait voir, disons, plus de peau que d'habitude.

-Je passe régulièrement voir tes progrès, depuis que j'ai découvert tes séances d'entraînement solo. Répondit-il franchement. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de travailler d'avantage cette technique de deux épées courtes avec les autres ?

Surprise de sa franchise, elle répondit néanmoins :

-Mon père adoptif m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, l'épée longue. Et je ne veux pas abandonner, car...

Elle s'arrêta hésitante, et reprit :

-Ça serait donner raison à ceux qui disent que les femmes n'ont pas la force de manier une épée. Et un peu...trahir son enseignement. Ce qu'il m'a enseigné est un héritage, et il ne me reste pas grand chose de mon île.

Marco l'observa. Elle avait une fierté, c'était certain. Mais une fierté un peu mal placée concernant cette arme. Après tout, sa vie était en jeu sur un champs de bataille, mieux valait savoir utiliser correctement ses armes :

-Tu sais assez bien utiliser ton épée, mais ce n'est pas l'arme que tu sauras utiliser à cent pour cent, Kira. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, tu peux la garder comme deuxième arme si tu veux garder le souvenir de ton souvenir de ton père. En revanche, tu te débrouilles très bien avec ça, dit-il en montrant les épées courtes que Kira avait encore dans les mains.

-J'essaie.

-A partir de demain, j'aimerais que tu travailles cela avec Vlad.

-...D'accord.

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était triste mais vrai: même en se donnant à fond, le résultat n'était pas aussi bon qu'espéré. Son niveau stagnait, elle le savait. L'épée longue n'était pas pour elle, elle n'était pas non plus très mauvaise, mais...ce n'était pas _son_ arme, celle avec laquelle elle se sentait le plus à l'aise. Elle eu un pincement au cœur à l'idée que l'arme que son père adoptif lui avait enseigné ne lui était pas adaptée.

Marco changea de sujet, la voyant déprimer. Il était venu pour une raison bien précise.

-Je voulais revenir sur ton fluide sensitif. Comment as-tu fais pour le développer à ce point ? Moi, j'ai eu les yeux bandés, et on m'a entraîné en m'envoyant des projectiles ou en m'attaquant régulièrement à l'improviste. Dans les souterrains, tu étais la seule à entendre les créatures. Sans toi...on serait morts. Alors je veux remédier à ça. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment m'améliorer?

Elle était surprise que le commandant vienne lui demander des conseils. Le numéro deux de l'équipage venait lui demander des _conseils._ Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite et répondit tout en marchant vers les placards d'armes:

-J'ai eu le droit à la même chose au début, les yeux bandés. Avec ça, j'avais parfois des boules de cire, dans les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre. Vous savez, les aveugles développent souvent une meilleure ouïe que ceux pouvant voir; c'est le même principe. Plus vous coupez vos sens, plus vous développerez le haki. Il est comme...un 6ème sens. Pour le travailler, je l'utilisais parfois toute la journée, je faisais l'effort constant...pas juste d'entendre les voix, mais de vraiment analyser le « volume » des voix qui m'entouraient, de deviner si elle était fortes ou faibles. La méditation, aussi, est efficace. Prendre une heure pour ne faire que ressentir les voix aux alentours. Avec le temps, les voix les plus faibles deviennent plus facilement perceptibles, et vous pouvez étendre la portée de votre haki petit à petit. Cela demande de la patience et de la concentration. Après, je n'ai pas fais grand chose d'autre, vous savez... la pratique demande du temps, et avec les années, on progresse. J'ai un bon niveau car j'ai débuté assez jeune, et que j'ai rigoureusement travaillé ça. Et puis, comme pour tout, j'imagine qu'il y a une part de chance, certains ont des facilités.

Il réfléchit, tandis que Kira rangeait les armes d'entraînement et attrapait un gilet pour se couvrir, par pudeur, avant de revenir vers lui.

-Ça se tient. C'est surprenant, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

-Vous tenez vraiment à travailler cela ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Oui. Et pour être honnête, j'aime être à la hauteur de mon poste. Le fait que tu sois très largement au dessus de moi dans le domaine du haki de l'observation, c'est honteux pour moi. Dit-il avec une pointe de lassitude.

-Il n'y a rien de honteux. J'ai un bon haki, mais malgré ça, je manque parfois de vitesse pour esquiver. J'ai beau voir venir certains coups, ils sont si rapides que je n'ai pas le temps de les esquiver. Donc avoir un bon haki, ça ne fait pas tout...

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans se parler.

-Vous souhaitez que je vous aide? Je veux dire...à progresser ? Demanda Kira. Enfin...je vous préviens, je n'ai jamais enseigné. Je peux vous donner l'enseignement que j'ai reçu et développé par moi-même. En fin de compte, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de cours à vous donner vous savez. Dès que vous aurez les ficelles, vous pourrez vous entraîner seul. Vous aurez surtout besoin de pratiquer de votre côté.

Il réfléchit un instant. Lui-même avait dit qu'avec un professeur, on progressait plus vite. Et il avait confiance en Kira, elle ne foutait pas des gens, elle l'aiderait sans problème.

-D'accord. Mais...disons qu'en tant que second...

Il était gêné, et Kira devinait sans peine pourquoi.

-En tant que second, ça la fouterait mal que vous preniez un cours de la part d'une nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec compréhension.

Il hocha la tête.

-Si comme vous le dites seul Oyaji me bat, ce dont je suis flattée, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. A moins de demander à Oyaji de vous l'enseigner...

-Il a autre chose à faire.

-Je pense bien. Personne ne devrait se moquer de vous si vous cherchez à progresser et que moi seule peut vous y aider.

-Ça me va.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-D'accord. Jeudi, 11h ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux surprise.

-Vous connaissez vraiment mon emploi du temps ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui. Lundi, jeudi, samedi.

Il vit son regard mi-paniqué, mi-honteux.

-Je ne viens pas tout le temps. Et t'as pas à avoir honte de t'entraîner plus que les autres.

-J'espère. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue que vous étiez là ?

-Tu ne te serais pas donnée à fond. Si tu viens seule, c'est pour travailler sans le stress du regard des autres, non ?

Elle regarda ailleurs.

-Tu es la seule femme de l'équipage, mais nous avons tous conscience de ta force.

-Pas tous. Dit-elle le visage sombre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as eu des reproches ?

-Non. Mais j'ai surpris des conversations. « Les femmes ont moins de force. Moins d'endurance. Ne font que distraire. Provoquent des problèmes. » Voir même : « si elle couche avec un gars, le bordel que ce sera à bord. » Je les ignore, ils ne savent pas que j'ai entendu.

-Qui ?

-Je ne connais pas les noms moi-même. Rassurez-vous, la première division m'accepte très bien, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se retiennent lorsqu'on s'entraîne, et on déconne très bien ensemble... J'y suis bien intégrée. Mais les autres divisions n'en savent rien, et bon...Certaines me voit pas forcément d'un bon œil. Ils n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, cependant.

-Si tu entends quelque chose comme ça, tu viens m'en parler.

Avec calme, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et sans agressivité, répondit :

-Je ne vous le dirai pas. Je sais que vous allez me dire que tout le monde doit se respecter, et que je devrais être acceptée de tous. Mais mettez-vous à la place de vos hommes : je suis la première femme de cet équipage, et pour une femme, soyons honnête, c'est plus difficile de développer ses capacités physiques, chose indispensable à bord. Alors il faut que je fasse plus d'efforts, et que je m'impose toute seule. C'est injuste, les nouveaux gars n'ont pas autant de pression, mais c'est comme ça, et je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais en acceptant d'intégrer l'équipage. Vous n'obligerez pas les hommes à respecter votre point de vue. Il faut que je leur montre ce dont je suis capable. Il y a une limite à ne pas franchir, bien sûr, mais tant que ce n'est pas sérieux, je me contente d'en parler à mes amis.

Son argumentaire tenait la route. Elle ne lui parlerait donc jamais de ses problèmes, à moins que ce soit grave. Il en toucherait quand même deux mots à Vlad, par précaution. Après un court silence, il décida d'en rester là.

-Bon. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas. A jeudi.

-A jeudi.

Marco se rendit à son bureau avec une pensée en tête : il pouvait encore progresser. Il n'avait pas encore vu le bout de ses limites, ça avait quelque chose de...rajeunissant. Se dire qu'il avait encore à apprendre, qu'il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour tout savoir. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, pour _lui_ , et surtout pour _eux, ses hommes_. Et au passage, il allait devoir garder un œil sur Kira. Il ouvrit la porte bleue de son bureau, la referma derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à son bureau devant un tas de feuilles. Il soupira. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Le lendemain, 4ème jour de navigation, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite île verdoyante sous des nuages gris. Elle était bien plus petite que leur précédente escale, voir minuscule.

-Cette fois, déclara le Paternel sur le pont, ce sont les divisions qui s'étaient chargées de garder le navire sur Roserée qui débarquent !

-Hai ! Crièrent en cœur les pirates.

Sur l'île précédente, les hommes n'avaient récupéré que des noisettes, châtaignes, champignons, ainsi que de la viande qu'ils avaient faite sécher et de l'eau. Sur cette petite île, ils pouvaient prendre quelques fruits, et surtout certaines plantes médicinales difficiles à trouver ailleurs. Cette île était un lieu de passage connu. L'île n'était cependant pas habitée à cause de son climat. Il pleuvait 80% du temps, et l'air humide et chaud rendait les vêtements moites, même à l'intérieur du bateau. La forêt équatoriale, très dense, était remplies de bestioles peu attirantes, comme des serpents et d'énormes araignées.

Les hommes de la 6ème, qui s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Kira, trouvèrent une araignée de belle taille. Fourbes et prêts à tout pour rigoler, ils décidèrent de voir si la seule femme de l'équipage était arachnophobe. Beaucoup de femmes avaient peur des araignées, et celle qu'ils avaient trouvé, en l'occurrence, faisait 20 centimètres de long, avec un corps noir barré d'une ligne marron, et de jolies pattes poilues marron claires.

Ils mirent la 1ère division dans la confidence, qui bien loin de protéger leur sœur, les encouragèrent à faire leur blague, bien décidé à trouver un point faible de Kira, et au passage jouer les héros auprès d'elle. Il est vrai que jusqu'alors, Kira n'avait pas montré de phobies quelconques sur lesquelles ils pourraient s'appuyer pour l'embêter. Ils mirent l'araignée dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

Le soir même vers 18h, Kira revint des cuisines où elle avait épluché des dizaines de pommes de terre pour le dîner avec quelques camarades de plusieurs divisions. Connaîtrait-elle un jour les noms de tout le monde ? Pas sûr. Elle avait aujourd'hui parlé pour la première fois à Toshi, un grand gars au teint basané de la 2ème, et à Kishi, un petit aux épaules carrées de la 3ème assez drôle. Au moins, elle avait passé le temps, en bavardant avec eux. En revanche, Thatch l'avait un peu trop lourdement approchée dans son dos sous prétexte de lui montrer comment éplucher les légumes. Elle s'était décalée, lui laissant le plan de travail, et avait juré voir un air désappointé l'espace d'une seconde sur son visage. Une fois Thatch parti, Toshi et Kishi lui avaient expliqué que Thatch était du genre dragueur, mais pas méchant, et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à le remettre en place.

Elle arriva aux quartiers de sa division et sentit un attroupement dans le dortoir de la première, face à sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, ils avaient déjà tous fini leurs corvées ?...Étrange.

Elle toqua, entra, et vit une quarantaine d'hommes, pas seulement de la 1ère, mais aussi de la 6ème, en plus de quelques-uns de diverses divisions. Leurs visages étaient surpris, voir tendus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kira sur un ton soupçonneux.

-Oh, rien, on bavarde.

-Ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Le réfectoire et les cales sont tout aussi bien, vous savez. Répliqua-t-elle.

-On veut pas que les autres entendent.

-Qui ça, « les autres » ?

-Les commandants paradis ! Improvisa un brun de la 6ème nommé Sango.

-On prépare une petite fête inter-divisions à l'abri des commandants, surenchérit bêtement Mei.

Les autres entrèrent dans le jeu et offrirent à Kira des hochement de tête se voulant sérieux.

-Donc, vous voulez tous vous faire une beuverie à bord, sans être vus des supérieurs ? Résuma-t-elle avec un ton ironique pour bien faire sentir son scepticisme.

Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation, et hochèrent la tête. Avec un peu moins de vigueur, cette fois.

-...Je sais pas ce que vous avez bu pour vous lancer dans une opération suicide, mais faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez sur la boisson. Dit-elle d'un ton plat peu convaincu.

-T'es pas drôle ! Dit Sango.

-J'y vais, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle était surprise, depuis quand organisaient-ils ce genre de réunion ? Elle les croyait plus sérieux que ça...Ils cachaient un truc. Dont ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, semblait-il.

 _Un truc de mecs, sans doute. Bah._

Elle clôtura ainsi ses pensées.

Les hommes soupirèrent elle n'avait pas l'air de les croire, mais elle ne soupçonnait rien contre elle, c'était moins une. Ils entendirent la porte de Kira se refermer de l'autre coté du couloir. Maintenant, il fallait se rapprocher, pour être aux premières loges...

Kira entra dans sa chambre sans se douter de rien, accrocha son épée, ouvrit son placard, prit un t-shirt et... prit une inspiration rapide paniquée, tout en enlevant vite sa main comme si le t-shirt était brûlant. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et retint un cri de surprise en voyant la _chose_ bouger un peu. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Elle utilisa son haki pour voir si une telle bestiole avait une voix audible. Malheureusement, pas moyen de détecter ce monstre arachnide avec le haki. En revanche, elle entendit parfaitement une brouhaha des voix de l'autre côté de sa porte. L'attroupement était cependant très silencieux , pour l'ouïe humaine... Les enflures, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient semblé gêné de la voir ! Ils avaient préparé ce sale coup, et attendaient bien sagement sa réaction! Elle n'avait pas peur des araignées, mais là, il faut avouer qu'en plus d'être énorme, la grosse bestiole dans la pénombre l'avait surprise.

Elle s'approcha de l'araignée, avec une main de verre. Sans hésiter, pour que l'araignée n'ai pas le temps de fuir, elle l'attrapa et modula sa main en un fin petit bocal, avec des trous d'aération, tout en bénissant les capacités de son fruit, si pratique pour toutes les situations.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en silence, l'ouvrit à la volée pour prendre les coupables par surprise et sortit en montrant la bête.

-Vous en avez planqué d'autres ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux aux gars paniqués d'être découverts, en plus d'avoir raté leur coup.

-Nan. Mais merde, t'as même pas crié ! Dit Guerd.

-Tu veux des cris ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant sardoniquement.

Le bocal redevint une main, et elle jeta l'araignée vers lui. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son bras, et il cria de surprise. Les autres rirent, sauf ceux à côté du visé, qui s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-Faut s'en débarrasser, pas de ça à bord. Je demanderai une plus grosse vengeance la prochaine-

-AAAHHH !

Guerd se tenait la main, et l'araignée courait sur le sol. Les hommes s'éloignaient d'elle sur son passage. Kira réagit assez vite, visa l'araignée et la figea dans un bloc de verre au sol. Pas question qu'un nid s'installe sur le navire, les rats étaient suffisants.

Les autres étaient autour de Guerd.

-Elle m'a mordu le doigt ! La salope !

-Fait voir, les autres, allez chercher le médecin. Dit calmement Kira.

Deux hommes partirent vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Kira, ayant des connaissances basique en médecine, regarda le doigt. Les autres se doutèrent qu'elle avait plus de compétences qu'eux pour ça et la laissèrent faire. Guerd avait été mordu sur l'annuaire. Elle regarda de près, et eu un regard effaré. Puis elle courut regarder l'araignée quelques secondes, avant de crier :

-Merde ! Mais comment vous faites pour être aussi cons !

Sans hésiter, elle et reprit la main de Guerd .

-Sert les dents. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Qu-AAAHHHH !

-Désolé...murmura-t-elle.

Les témoins eurent des cris dégoûtes ou surpris, sans comprendre ce que faisait Kira. Elle venait d'utiliser ses doigts comme des ciseaux de verre très aiguisés, et avait amputé l'annuaire de Guerd. En quelques secondes.

Le cri avait ameuté les gens du couloir, qui sortirent de leurs chambres.

Kira, elle, poursuivit sa macabre opération sans se préoccuper des observateurs. Elle observa le moignon du doigt avec attention, pestant contre le manque de lumière. Les vaisseaux sanguins s'étaient rétractés après l'amputation, donc pas de gros saignement. Elle sembla cependant soulagée; il n'était plus en danger, selon elle. Elle s'en voulut : elle avait traité les autres de cons, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais elle aussi, elle avait déconné en lui balançant la bête à la figure.

Marco, qui avait été alerté par le cri, se fraya un chemin dans l'attroupement. Il vit alors Kira, tenant la main d'un Guerd souffrant. Ainsi qu'un...doigt par terre.

 _D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?_ Pensa-t-il énervé et inquiet, sans cependant laisser paraître la moindre panique sur son visage.

Il s'approcha rapidement, vit la main de Guerd et regarda Kira, ayant toujours du verre sur les mains, avec un regard interrogateur. Elle alla ramasser le bloc de verre avec l'araignée et le montra à Marco. Il observa l'arachnide, et comprit.

-Je vois. Dit Marco.

Les autres témoins comprirent que Kira avait du sauver Guerd d'un quelconque poison en l'amputant. Un homme semblait cependant un peu perdu.

-Heu...Kira, t'as fait quoi ? Commandant ?

Pour toute réponse, elle ramassa le doigt et le leur montra. Il était...putréfié.

-Cette araignée Nécrose putréfie la chair, son venin se répand à toute vitesse dans des membres. Au mieux, il faut amputer au pire, les organes vitaux sont atteints, et là, c'était la mort en moins de 15 minutes. Si j'avais attendu plus longtemps, c'est sa main qu'on aurait du couper, voir l'avant-bras. Je m'y connais pas en araignées, mais celle-là avait une cousine adaptée au climat plus frais sur mon île et faisait des ravages chez les paysans.

Les autres, choqués, regardaient le doigt en assimilant les informations. Ceux ayant fait la blague de l'araignée se regardèrent, l'air coupable. Ils étaient grandement responsables. Ils avaient fait monter à bord une araignée dangereuse, sans même savoir quoi que ce soit dessus, pour faire une blague.

Kira, bien qu'elle ait rattrapé le coup, se sentait également coupable. C'était elle qui avait jeté l'araignée sur Guerd. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchit sur la dangerosité de l'arachnide. Elle ne s'était pas même demandé si les farceurs savaient quoi que ce soit de l'araignée. Et en même temps, c'est elle qui l'avait sauvé. _Encore heureux._

Le médecin et une infirmière arrivèrent et prirent en charge le patient. Le médecin ramassa le doigt, regarda le moignon :

-Il s'en est fallut de peu, soupira-t-il.

Le patient, l'infirmière et le docteur, ainsi que deux témoins de la scènes pour tenir le blessé, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Marco aux reste du groupe.

Le groupe expliqua l'origine de la blague et Kira avoua avoir envoyé l'araignée sur Guerd.

-C'était une blague qu'ils m'avaient fait, j'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle était dangereuse. J'aurai pu la reconnaître si j'avais pris le temps, mais sur le coup, j'étais surprise, j'ai réagis vite, sans réfléchir.

-Une araignée tropicale, c'est très souvent dangereux, Kira, rien qu'a la taille, tu devrais te douter qu'elle est pas sympa. Les gars, vous auriez pu faire beaucoup de mal avec votre blague à la con. Kira a fait une simple contre-attaque pour plaisanter, et maintenant, elle est aussi responsable que vous.

Tous semblaient désolés. Ce qui était normal, qui ne se sentirait pas mal d'avoir fait une connerie pareille ?

-Bon. On peut être content de pas avoir un manchot ou un mort aujourd'hui. Dit-il pour relativiser. Je vais en parler au paternel. D'ici là, vous êtes consignés dans vos chambres. Compris ?

-Compris, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Marco passa d'abord à l'infirmerie pour parler à Guerd. Il n'en voulait pas à Kira il aurait fait comme elle à sa place, il l'aurait renvoyée aux blagueurs. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, et ils n'auraient jamais du prendre une araignée inconnue pour faire ça, c'était de l'inconscience.

Marco se rendit ensuite chez le paternel pour lui relater l'affaire.

-Mmm...je vois, dit le capitaine. Heureusement que Kira à régit vite, sinon, Guerd serait manchot.

-Je pense qu'ils devraient tous être punis, mais...

-Mais Kira n'a fait que répliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait pu éviter cela, et en même temps, elle était victime d'une farce et elle a agit par automatisme. Si les gars avaient fait gaffe, elle n'aurait pas à se sentir coupable. Et elle a rattrapé le coup.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Elle aura une punition plus légère, décida Shirohige. Dis-leur de venir ici.

-Compris Oyaji.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec une trentaine de personnes, y compris Guerd qui avait un bandage à la main.

-Mes fils...je vous croyait plus sages.

-On est désolés, Oyaji ! Crièrent-ils en s'inclinant.

-Vous serez tous punis, ça me semble légitime compte tenu de la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre votre blague. Guerd, tu es initiateur et victime de ta propre bêtise mais tu seras puni comme les autres, plus tard cependant, le temps que tu guérisses.

-Bien, Oyaji.

-Quant à toi Kira... Tu ne seras pas punie de la même façon. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse t'en vouloir, ce n'était pas disproportionné, comme revanche. Malheureusement, tu aurais pu reconnaître l'araignée, et éviter ça, si tu avais été plus calme...C'est compliqué, car on ne peux vraiment t'en vouloir, et en même temps, tu es responsable.

-Elle n'a pas à être responsable pour nos conneries, Oyaji, on aurait fait comme elle à sa place !

-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit, répondit Shirohige en regardant Marco. Kira, tu auras une punition plus légère.

-Oui Oyaji. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Allez, fin de l'histoire. Vous pouvez y aller, Marco vous donnera vos punitions demain.

Ils sortirent la tête basse des quartiers du capitaine. L'affaire fut vite relatée dans le navire. Personne n'en voulait apparemment à Kira, et tout le monde trouvait que les acteurs de cette histoire avaient agis inconsciemment. C'était même une chance qu'elle ait compris rapidement pour le poison et qu'elle ait agi aussi vite.

Kira se jura de ne jamais plus entrer dans les blagues de ses amis, ça tournait toujours au vinaigre...Même si elle se doutait bien que dans deux semaines, elle recommencerait à faire des bêtises avec eux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, tant que ça semblait raisonnable, elle voulait s'amuser.

*(=300€)

 **voilà pour l'intermède. A dans 2-3 semaines!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire pas de vos avis!**

 **7***


	13. Chapitre 13: le repos sur Semri

**Salut!**

 **Je suis hyper fatiguée, donc je vais faire très court. La suite va être plus mouvementée, je vous rassure. Ce chapitre est plus immersif qu'autre chose, avec une courte intro de ce qui va bientôt arriver. Je me suis amusée sur les descriptions, mais ça manque un peu d'action. Ca viennnt! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que grâce à JeTapeL'incruste, Leruegamine, 17thAllen et Celmon (beau pavé d'ailleurs, merci!), j'ai obtenu 50 reviews sur cette première fic! Merci beaucoup!**

 **La suite dan semaines.**

 **Bonne chance pour vos exams, on est tous dans le même bateau!**

Chapitre 13

Le Moby Dick quitta l'île aux pluies diluviennes moins de 20h après avoir accosté. Il reprit la route vers, d'après ce que Kira avait comprit, l'île Semri. Après un tour à la bibliothèque, elle sut que cette île appartenait au territoire du paternel, à environ 2 mois de l'île des hommes poissons. C'était une île estivale très agricole et viticole.

Guerd se remettait bien de sa blessure. La punition des blagueurs avait été de nettoyer le pont et trois étages du navire pendant en semaine. Autant dire que le ménage, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Kira, elle, avait simplement du ranger la bibliothèque et ajouter une dizaine de nouveaux livres avec les indications de Marco. Il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à faire, sa corvée fut terminée en quatre heures.

Pendant le voyage, Marco et Kira firent 4 séances de haki. Assis face à face par terre, dans la salle d'entraînement sombre, Kira avait d'abord testé son Commandant l'écart entre elle et lui était effectivement énorme. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre très loin, et beaucoup de voix lui échappaient. Les séances suivantes, elle initia Marco à la méditation. Elle avait craint qu'il ne prenne pas l'exercice au sérieux, car elle-même s'était trouvée ridicule à faire cela quand elle avait 15 ans. Mais Marco ne fit aucun commentaire et s'exécuta. Sa concentration fut récompensée: au bout de 15 minutes, il fut capable d'entendre des voix sous-marines fortes auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Kira lui expliqua que tout était une question de pratique et d'habitude : plus il ferait cet exercice, et plus il lui serait simple et rapide d'entendre ces voix. Elle savait que Marco avait un potentiel et qu'il saurait s'en servir même sans l'entraînement , son haki restait bien plus puissant que la moyenne. Les deux autres cours, il dut éviter des coups avec les yeux bandés et les oreilles bouchées. Ce fut pour lui une expérience inédite. Être privé de ses deux sens était vraiment perturbant et désagréable. La salle avait beau être grande, avec un sol lisse sans obstacle, il était tombé de déséquilibre plusieurs fois à force d'esquiver les coups de bâton de Kira à cause de son manque de repères.

Il n'avait cependant pas encore eu le courage de parler de cet entraînement au Paternel. Par honte, par gêne, par peur de se faire charrier d'avoir un « rendez-vous nocturne », il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

* * *

Après deux semaines de traversée seulement marquées par l'épisode de l'îlot, et par une attaque d'un autre navire pirate, le navire arriva enfin à bon port sous un grand soleil. Le bateau jeta l'ancre dans la partie profonde du port qui avait été aménagée pour pouvoir accueillir le Moby Dick. C'était une île de passage fréquent pour les Shirohige.

Il n'était que midi. Quelques groupes durent faire des achats d'urgence pendant l'après-midi. Mais le groupe de Kira, par chance, eu quartier libre pour la journée. Elle prit tout son argent, son épée et son sac vide avant de se lancer seule dans les rues de Semri avec ses getas aux pieds. Les maisons aux murs lisses étaient couverts de peinture de chaux, aux coloris ocres, orangés et jaunes. Les toits pointus de faible inclinaison étaient en tuiles rouges ou oranges. Des pots de fleurs aux fenêtres ajoutaient des touches de violets, de rose, de verts et de blanc aux rues. Les bars et restaurants avaient des terrasses sur la rue, ombragées par des parasols, et les enseignes colorées indiquaient toutes les activités de la ville, de la forge à la boulangerie en passant par le débit de boisson. Ne bonne odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. La première chose que fit Kira ne fut pas d'aller dans un magasin de vêtements, mais chez un vendeur d'alcool qu'elle trouva par hasard sur la rue principale. Il était facilement repérable par son enseigne de bois vert sur laquelle était écrit : « Baurnait : vins et liqueurs ».

Elle ouvrit la porte verte en faisant tinter une clochette. Le propriétaire derrière le comptoir de bois bien patiné était penché sur des feuilles. Une légère odeur de rhum lui parvint. Kira regarda les murs couverts de casiers à vins remplis de bouteilles, ainsi que les quelques tonneaux au centre de la boutique. Trois grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce, en plus de quelques bougies. Près du comptoir, une table basse présentait des verres et accessoires comme des bouchons de verre, des livres sur la viticulture ou des tire bouchons. Elle inspecta rapidement les étagères et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : du vin d'Ambroge. Elle prit une bouteille, au verre transparent et incolore, permettant d'admirer à la lumière du jour la couleur or de ce vin blanc. Elle entendit les pas du vendeur.

-Puis-je vous aider, Mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna vers l'homme au visage fin et aux cheveux gris. Il était grand et mince, la quarantaine, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche couverte d'un boléro gris foncé. Ses yeux bleus derrière des lunettes sans bords avaient l'air très connaisseur, il avait la tête d'un bon oeunologue.

-Je cherche ce style de vin, mais éventuellement en fillette.

-Ahh, c'est vrai que le vin d'Ambroge est cher. Mais il est excellent. Une petite quantité vous suffira, plutôt qu'une bouteille d'un litre ?

-Ce n'est pas pour un repas, c'est traditionnel.

-Oh...vous êtes de tradition... de North Blue ?

-Oui.

Elle eu un mince sourire il était poli, et intéressé. Il est vrai que cette tradition de North Blue se perdait, elle était même disparue sur beaucoup d'îles.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous.

-C'est pas très courant. Je suis même surprise que vous connaissiez.

-C'est un alcool qui sert à honorer les morts, de ce que je sais.

-C'est ça. Quand un proche meurt, on prend un verre de vin d'Ambroge et on parle de cette personne.

-Si je puis vous poser la question... pourquoi ce vin et pas un autre ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Et bien...Le vin d'Ambroge, comme vous le savez sans doute, a tendance à rendre très joyeux. Sur North Blue, on dit que c'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on a besoin de rire. Et on dit aussi qu'un vin bon et cher fait honneur à la personne décédée. Ce vin est celui qui remplit le mieux ces conditions. Mais on ne boit pas plus de deux verres par tranche de 24 heures, car il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses sous peine d'en souffrir.

-Je vois, je vois...C'est plutôt une bonne idée. De nos jours, quand ils sont tristes, les gens boivent, et ne s'arrêtent qu'au coma éthylique. C'est bien dommage, il ne se font pas du bien, et ils ne dégustent pas leur boisson.

-C'est certain... Compatit-elle.

-Je vais vous chercher une fillette, dans ce cas. Cela fait quelques verres.

-Ça m'ira, merci. Puis-je la payer et vous demander de me la garder ? Je dois faire des magasins, je voudrai la prendre en revenant.

-Pas de problème. La boutique ferme à 18h.

Il ouvrit une porte menant sur un cellier, et revint avec une petite bouteille. Kira paya son achat 1500 Berry, et le vendeur laissa la bouteille décorée d'une belle étiquette blanche et or de côté. Elle sortit et se mit cette fois en quête d'un magasin de chaussures.

* * *

Quand elle revint au bateau vers 18h30, Kira avait dans son sac à dos la bouteille de vin, ainsi qu'un manteau noir épais et imperméable. Dans ses mains, il y avait des sacs contenant une paire de bottines de cuir marron foncé, un gros pull noir et un gilet beige, deux manches longues, un short bleu et un pantalon noir neufs. Pour seule touche de féminité, elle avait acheté un t-shirt violet, au col en U laissant voir ses clavicules. Elle avait à ses pieds des sandales noires avec un léger talon de 3 centimètres, qu'elle avait enfilé dès sa sortie du magasin. Elle avait aussi racheté une paire de tongs et des sous-vêtements.

Pour ce qui est du matériel, elle avait fait l'acquisition d'une gourde et d'un petit duvet, ainsi que de l'encre pour écrire. Elle possédait déjà, dans la sacoche attachée à sa ceinture, un tatou pour les couverts.

Il ne lui restait plus que 500 Berrys, soit tout juste de quoi prendre quelques verres avec ses nakamas. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son armoire, et l'encre dans les tiroirs quasi-vide du bureau de bois usé. Elle posa la bouteille sur le bureau et sortit.

Il était déjà 19h, le soleil se couchait. Elle avait faim, mais personne n'était au réfectoire. Elle sortit rejoindre ses nakamas sur le pont. Apparemment, tout le monde allait au bar. Elle pria pour trouver à manger en route. Elle suivit le groupe de sa division dans les ruelles pour arriver dans un grand bar, qu'ils semblaient bien connaître. Au plafond, les lustres en fer étaient couverts de bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Face à l'entrée, le long comptoir de 10 mètres en bois décoré de coquillages et ses hauts tabourets étaient encore vides. Le bar n'était pas plein au quart de sa capacité d'accueil, il était encore tôt. Derrière le comptoir, les verres et les choppes ne demandaient qu'a être remplis. Instantanément, tout le monde prit commande. Kira observa le panneau à droite du comptoir où étaient inscrites les consommations proposées. Mais elle ne vit rien à manger. Elle dit alors à Mei :

-Je reviens, je vais me chercher un truc à grignoter !

-Ça marche ! Dit-il avant de commander une bière locale au serveur débordé.

Elle sortit et trouva en moins de 5 minutes un stand où elle acheta un sandwich et une glace. Elle mangea la glace en chemin, tant pis si elle commençait par le dessert, il faisait chaud.

Quand elle revint, l'ambiance avait complètement changé. Le bar, encore calme à leur arrivée, était maintenant envahit de rires et de discussions. Un nuage de fumée de tabac flottait dans l'air, malgré les quelques fenêtres ouvertes pour permettre à la brise de traverser la salle. Elle demanda un cocktail sans alcool, et rejoint une table avec son grand verre aux couleurs chaudes.

-Pas d'alcool pour les femmes ? Ria Mai.

-J'ai pas envie d'alcool, et j'ai presque plus un rond.

-T'as trouvé c'qui't'fallait ?

-Oui. J'suis tranquille pour un moment ! Dis-moi, qui est de garde du bateau ? Parce que là, je vois de tout les gens du groupe 2 de la première, alors que c'est à nous de faire la garde cette semaine...

Sohin, à deux mètres d'eux, qui les avait écouté, sursauta :

-Merde ! Je dois faire la garde à partir de 8h ! Putain, y'en a que un qui doit garder le bateau pendant que les autres s'amusent, vu que l'île est sûre, et c'est sur moi que ça tombe !

-Et il est...7h50. Ria Mei.

-Mais meeeerde, je voulais m'amuser ! J'ai complètement zappééééé !

-Je peux prendre ton tour pour ce soir, si y a le droit. On échangera. Déclara Kira.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui. Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle en buvant vite son cocktail. Quel gâchis de le boire si vite.

-Merci Kiraaaaa, t'es une déesse ! Déclara-t-il en joignant ses mains et baissant la tête.

-Abuse pas. Qui doit prendre la relève ?

-Un gars de la troisième. Il doit te relayer à minuit.

-Ça marche. Qui on appelle en cas de problème ?

-Marco, comme d'hab.

-D'acc. Je file, à tout à l'heure !

Kira, sandwich dans la main, courut en petites foulées jusqu'au port, heureusement très proche. Il y a avait d'autres gens sur le bateau, elle le sentait, mais pas à la vigie. Les commandants finissaient peut-être des rapports, les infirmières, qui sortaient entre elles, laissaient deux ou trois d'entre elles au cas où. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller. D'ordinaire, il y avait au moins deux hommes de garde, voir 4 si l'endroit était peu connu ou dangereux. L'île était très sûre, mais si jamais il y avait un problème, un supérieur devait être en état de gérer la situation. Ici, un seul homme était suffisant.

Kira arriva à la vigie à 8h03 essoufflée par la montée du filet de cordes. Bon timing. La vigie du Moby Dick était couverte du toit circulaire, elle était assez grande pour accueillir six ou sept personnes. De ce perchoir, elle observa la ville, magnifiquement éclairée. Dans le petit placard solidement accroché au mat qui faisait le centre de la pièce, elle trouva bien les deux paires de jumelles et l'escargophone. Elle prit une paire de jumelles, et inspecta les alentours. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que les bateaux de pêcheurs retardataires qui s'amarraient au port. Elle commença à manger son sandwich. La soirée s'annonçait calme.

Elle avait prit le tour pour plusieurs raison. D'abord, elle savait que Sohin adorait faire la fête, alors qu'elle était plus raisonnable. Ensuite, elle voulait un peu de calme après une après-midi de course au milieu d'une foule de civils. Et puis, avantage non négligeable, elle pourrait demander à Sohin de la remplacer si un jour elle ne sentait pas en état c'était toujours agréable d'avoir ce petit joker dans sa manche.

* * *

Kira avait passé quatre heures dans sa tour. Elle avait soif, faim, voulait passer aux toilettes, et surtout, rejoindre les autres.

Seulement voilà : personne.

Il était minuit dix, et selon son haki, personne ne venait vers le Moby Dick. Elle était fatiguée, sa concentration n'était plus optimale. Elle attendit encore un peu : minuit quinze, minuit vingt...A minuit trente, elle décida d'appeler le commandant.

 _-Oui ? Un problème ?_

-Pas vraiment, plutôt un soucis d'organisation. Ma relève n'es pas arrivée.

 _-Kira, c'est toi ?_

-J'ai accepté de prendre le tour de Sohin, il voulait vraiment s'amuser. On a le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

 _-A condition de me prévenir._

-Oh. Pardon Commandant, ça c'est fait à la dernière minute. Je saurai pour la prochaine fois.

 _-Donc, le remplaçant n'es toujours pas là ?_

-Non. Si je dois continuer car personne n'est dispo, il me faut un petit quart-d'heure de pause avant de reprendre...j'ai faim et soi-

 _-C'est pas à toi de faire toute la nuit._

-Oui. Mais si ma relève est ivre, je crois que je devrai m'y coller. Dit-elle d'un ton fataliste. Et il n'y a presque personne à bord. J'ai même sentit vos collègues et Oyaji sortir. Il n'y a actuellement que 7 personnes sur le bateau, vous et moi inclus.

 _-... Je vais m'occuper de ta rel-_

-Pas la peine, commandant. Je peux gérer.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'embêter son supérieur. Même si elle n'y était pour rien.

 _-J'arrive._

Le Commandant soupira en raccrochant; Kira se retrouvait encore avec plus d'heures de garde, mais cette fois, c'était à cause de ses nakamas. Il souffla sur les deux bougies qui éclairait son bureau couvert de cartes et de livres. Il sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers le pont. Pour faire vite, il prit sa forme phénix pour monter à la vigie. Il arriva devant Kira en se posant sur la rambarde. Elle lui souriait sa forme zoan lui plaisait vraiment. Il se retransforma en humain.

-Je vais finir la nuit, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux aller t'amuser avec les autres.

-Ça ira ? Je suis vraiment désolée...

-C'est pas de ta faute, Kira.

-C'est quand même embêtant que vous ne sortiez pas ce soir.

-Je sortirai demain. File. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Elle descendit de la vigie, mais ne partit pas tout de suite du Moby Dick. Après être passée à la salle d'eau des infirmières, où elle en profita pour se rincer le visage, elle fit un crochet aux cuisines où elle chipa une pomme. Ensuite, elle chercha le nom de celui qui devait prendre la relève sur le tableau accroché devant la porte du réfectoire. Son nom ne lui disait rien : Koji.

Elle fila en ville en mangeant sa pomme. Les rues étaient très animées. De la musique et des rires provenaient de tous les bars et restaurants. Des gens gais, ou bourrés selon l'avancée de leurs cuites, se promenaient en zigzaguant. Elle arriva au grand bar où sa division ainsi qu'un partie de la 4eme avaient élu résidence pour la soirée.

-Kira ! T'en a mis du temps ! S'écria Mei en lui faisant signe.

Il était en train de jouer aux cartes avec six autres, et tous avaient l'air passablement éméchés.

-Ma relève est pas venue. C'est le commandant qui monte la garde. Où est Koji ?

-Koji ? Il est dans le bar d'en face, répondit un gars près d'elle.

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Taille moyenne, ch'veux noirs. Avec un bandana rouge.

-Merci.

Elle traversa la ruelle pour entrer dans le bar indiqué. Les pirates chantaient à tu-tête, personne n'avait remarqué son entrée au milieu de cette joyeuse cacophonie. Elle chercha l'homme au bandana rouge du regard, et trouva dans un coin de la pièce un homme répondant à la description. Il faisait un concours de shot d'absinthe avec un autre. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Heu...Koji ?

Il papillonna des yeux.

-On s'est jamais parlé, mais tu me connais ? Wooo les gars, on dirait que j'ai une touche ! Tu veux quoi ma belle ? T'as envie de faire connaissance ?

Les autres rirent avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants, juste un peu bêtes et trop joyeux. Elle soupira, et se dit que lorsqu'il comprendrait la raison de sa venue, il serait calmé. Il était bien bourré, mais peut-être encore assez lucide pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation.

-Je suis pas venue pour te séduire, mon gars. Je suis venue pour te rappeler que tu as tour de garde sur le Moby Dick depuis presque une heure, et qu'actuellement, c'est le commandant Marco qui fait ton travail. J'ai fini par l'appeler au bout d'une demi-heure à t'attendre.

Elle vit le regard perdu de l'homme, alors que les autres, qui comprirent plus vite que lui la situation, commencèrent à sourire ou à faire une grimace exprimant un « oh putain...il est mal ». Puis, les yeux de Koji s'écarquillèrent et il se releva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise, comme si la nouvelle l'avait désoulé.

-Meeerde ! Putain, j'ai pas vu l'temps passer !

-Et j'crois bin qu't'es pas en état mon pote ! Ria un de ses camarades.

-Je suis venue de moi même, le commandant ne m'a pas demandé de venir te chercher. Je ne crois même pas qu'il sache que c'est toi la relève, mais il tardera pas à le savoir. Je voulais quand même t'avertir.

-Alors j'fais quoi ?

-Tu te gère ! Dit-elle d'un ton léger avant de tourner les talons.

Elle revint dans le bar de ses amis, commanda cette fois une bière et vint s'installer avec ses amis. Il était 1h du matin, et même si la soirée ne faisait que commencer, les autres étaient déjà bien entamés. Ils proposèrent à Kira une nouvelle partie de poker, et elle se joint à eux avec joie : elle n'avait quasiment rien à mettre en jeu, mais face à des joueurs soûls, son magot pourrait grossir un peu...

Vers 3 heures du matin, Kira avait quintuplé sa petite mise de départ. De vrais pigeons, quand ils jouaient bourrés ! C'est limite s'ils ne montraient pas leurs cartes... De quoi refaire des achats, plutôt loisir cette fois ! Ou bien...oui, peut-être pour acheter une lame...elle verrait bien. Elle n'avait bu qu'une bière et un autre cocktail sans alcool, alors autant dire qu'elle n'avait rien bu. Fatiguée, elle voulut rentrer au navire. Mei et les autres apprécièrent son idée et la suivirent. Ils marchèrent deux fois plus de distance qu'elle, car ils divaguaient de gauche à droite au lieu d'aller tout droit. Amusée, Kira les attendit pour ne pas en perdre un en route et les aider à se relever quand ils trébuchaient bêtement sur une marche. Arrivés au dortoir, les gars s'allongèrent où ils pouvaient et sombrèrent aussitôt. Kira retourna dans sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama, composé un short court noir un t-shirt ample gris, écrivit quelques lignes dans son journal et passa sous ses draps pour s'endormir très vite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fit deux le tour de la petite île en courant, pour travailler un peu son endurance. L'endroit était très joli, les plages magnifique. Elle s'arrêta dans une crique pour s'étirer avant de rentrer au Moby Dick manger son repas du midi. Le rassemblement avait été ordonné, car le Paternel avait une annonce à faire sur la suite du voyage.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient deux jours sur l'île, aujourd'hui inclus, avant de faire cap sur Arlev, une île très récemment mise sous la tutelle de leur équipage. Le gouvernement mondial n'y allait plus, tant la situation y était tendue. D'ordinaire, quand une île venait sous la protection de Shirohige, les attaques à son encontre cessaient. Mais là, on parlait non pas d'attaques venues de la mer, mais d'un possible réseau souterrain bien enraciné. Les maires des 2 villes de l'île avaient beau clamer que l'île était maintenant protégée, les problèmes se poursuivaient. La population souffrait de cette situation. De nombreux enlèvements de très jeunes filles avaient eu lieu, et deux lieux de cultes avaient été détruits. Un cimetière avait été saccagé, mais surtout, une étrange propagande avait commencé à s'afficher sur les murs.

Les deux maires pensaient à un genre de secte, bien qu'ils n'en sache pas plus pour le moment. Certains quartiers, pauvres et regorgeant de voleurs en tout genres, n'étaient pas surveillé par les maires. Il n'y avait aucune force militaire sur l'île. Bref, il fallait mener l'enquête, et cela s'annonçait difficile. Les hommes s'impatientaient de mettre une raclée aux criminels.

Le temps que les commandants ne décident des stratégies possibles, mieux valait que les hommes se reposent deux jours. Ils auraient besoin d'être en forme sous peu.  
Kira, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la situation de sa propre île au moment où elle en était partie. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Arann, mémé la presse n'en parlait pas.

L'après-midi, beaucoup sortirent boire une bière fraîche, à peine remis de la cuite de la veille. Elle passa prendre une douche, revint à sa cabine, et vit sa bouteille de vin d'Abroge sur son bureau. Elle se souvint de l'interdiction d'alcool dans les chambres. Devait-elle cacher la bouteille, ou en parler ? En expliquant bien, peut-être que le commandant accepterait qu'elle garde sa bouteille ... Elle lui demanderait le soir-même.

Elle passa son après-midi à lézarder sous des palmiers sur un plage près de la ville, au chaud, avant d'être rejointe par quelques gars de l'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Elle se joint à eux pour une partie de cartes. Ils rentrèrent manger au navire au crépuscule, en riant. En somme, ce fut une journée tranquille et paresseuse, mais moins solitaire qu'avant son entrée dans l'équipage. Et c'était tant mieux.

En revanche, son Commandant était toujours en ville, et elle allait devoir l'attendre pour lui demander son autorisation de conserver sa bouteille.

* * *

Le soir même vers 11h, quand Marco revint d'une tournée de bar avec d'autres commandants. Malgré les nombreuses boissons qu'il avait enchaînées, il avait encore l'air frais. Il pouvait boire beaucoup sans être ivre, mais aussi s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Chose impossible à Curiel, qui décuvait dans sa cabine après avoir bêtement fait un concours d'alcool en étant déjà bourré. Qu'il avait lamentablement perdu. Ce n'était pas un cadeau, car les autres commandants avaient du se relayer pour le porter.

Il allait prendre une douche, quand on toqua à la porte. La chemise entrouverte, il ouvrit la porte et fut surprit de voir la féminine de l'équipage. -Kira ? Un problème ? Entre.  
-C'est...  
Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de rentrer pour le peu qu'elle avait a demander, mais Marco était déjà rentré. Kira entra dans une pièce rectangulaire, large de 5 mètres environ, et longue de 6 ou 7. Il y avait un grand bureau contre le mur du fond, sous une petite fenêtre basse qui permettait de voir le paysage marin assis au bureau. C'était sûrement agréable pour travailler tout en ayant de la lumière sur ses documents. Deux chaises étaient a côté de celle plus grosse et confortable placée devant le bureau. Kira nota tout de suite que ce n'était pas commun, puisqu'en général, le bureau était au centre, le supérieur était derrière et les consultés devant. Le bureau était comme une séparation. Mais pas ici. C'était plus humain quelque part. Le mur de gauche était meublé par un lit simple assez grand couvert d'un drap blanc, immédiatement à gauche en entrant, puis d'une bibliothèque et un placard. Il y avait aussi des affiches et des listes de noms accrochées sur les murs de bois, sauf au dessus du lit. Sur le mur de droite entre deux grandes cartes du ciel et quelques avis de recherches, se trouvait une porte bleue. Sans doute la salle de bain. Elle se retourna vers le mur de la porte d'entrée : il était décoré d'une belle carte d'au moins 1 mètre sur deux, une carte du Nouveau Monde d'après la légende soigneusement calligraphiée.

Elle reporta son attention sur son commandant, qui prenait place à son bureau.  
-Je t'en prie. Fit-il en lui désignant une chaise a côté de lui.

Elle remarqua, en s'asseyant, que son commandant avait encore sa chemise ouverte. Être assis près de lui comme ça, c'était un peu gênant. Elle se concentra sur l'objet de sa visite.

-Ce ne sera pas long. J'aimerai une autorisation pour garder une bouteille de vin dans ma chambre.  
-Tu sais bien que c'est interdit.  
-Ce n'est pas pour me bourrer. C'est, comment dire... Honorifique.  
Devant le sourcil arqué et le regard interrogateur de son supérieur, elle précisa :  
-C'est une tradition de North Blue. Pour honorer un mort, on boit un verre de vin d'Abroge en parlant de lui, pour extérioriser la peine. Et on ne doit jamais boire deux verres en moins de 24h.  
Cette explication laissa le commandant perplexe.

-Tu crois que nous allons mourir ?

-Qu...non, non ! Pas du tout, j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir pour ça ! Mais, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père par exemple, j'aimerai pouvoir boire un verre à sa mémoire...

-Je vois... Je n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle est comment cette bouteille ?  
-Trente-sept centilitres.

Il eu un petit rire. C'était ridicule, même pas une vraie bouteille !  
-T'es trop honnête pour être pirate Kira ! Les mecs arrêtent pas de planquer des bières et du rhum chez eux, toi t'as juste une fillette d'un alcool d'à peine... -Cinq degrés. Répondit-elle.  
-Pfaaha ! C'est bien un alcool de faible !  
Elle fit surprise par son rire franc. C'était rare de le voir ainsi. Elle fit une mine vexée, concernant sa capacité à tenir l'alcool.  
-Donc c'est bon ?  
-Oui, tu peux la garder. Si tu es ivre un jour hors de fête, alors je m'accorde le droit de t'interdire la moindre flasque d'alcool dans ta chambre.  
-D'accord. Merci commandant !  
Elle se leva et sortit.

 _Au moins elle, elle ne pose pas de problème._ Pensa-t-il en la voyant fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Le deuxième jour de repos fut encore pour Kira l'occasion de s'entraîner le matin. Il n'y avait presque personne à bord. Cette fois, elle resta dans la salle de musculation, seule, faisant quelques pompes et exercices physiques. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une heure, lâchant l'haltère chargée de poids qu'elle soulevait dans un bruit fracassant de tôle heurtant le sol couvert de métal dans cette partie de la pièce.

-Putain, je n'y arrive pas !

Elle était furieuse de ne pas dépasser les 40 kilogrammes. C'était plus qu'acceptable pour une fille, mais à bord, elle ne voulait pas être inutile. Elle avait peur d'être vue comme faible. Le autres de son groupe, plutôt bien baraqués, soulevait du 70kg en moyenne. Elle était en deçà. Énervée, et surtout vexée de voir ses efforts si peu récompensés, elle sortit, prit une tenue dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche. Elle en profita pour parler un peu avec les infirmières. Ces dernières n'avaient pas trop de travail ces temps-ci, le Paternel allait bien.

Elle mangea en silence avec quelques camarades. L'après-midi, elle du faire l'inventaire du matériel avec son groupe, chose assez fastidieuse. Le soir, tout le monde se rendit de nouveau dans les bars. Elle était un peu fatiguée, et rentra seule au navire vers 11h. Elle allait entrer dans le bâtiment, mais s'arrêta en remarquant la beauté du ciel sans nuage.

Elle alla s'appuyer au bastingage, profitant du spectacle visuel en étant bercé par le bruit des flots calmes qui heurtaient la coque du navire. C'était calme, agréable, il faisait bon et une petite brise parfumée d'iode lui parvenait, comme pour effacer l'odeur de tabac qu'elle avait encore sur ses vêtements. Tout ses sens étaient apaisés par ce calme, cette chaleur, ce clapotis, ce paysage et cette senteur. La voûte céleste étincelait dans tout sa splendeur, la lune était pleine et éclairait le pont vide du Moby Dick. Au bout de 10 minutes, un bruit interrompit sa contemplation.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retourna.

-Yoï. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour répondre avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles. Marco comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, et remarqua à son tour le ciel. Sans rien dire, il s'assit sur le bastingage à un mètre d'elle, les pieds dans le vide, et se mit à regarder le paysage à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment, Kira bâilla, et décida d'aller dormir. Mais avant de pouvoir dire bonne nuit, Marco lui demanda d'un ton assez lent:

-Dis...les gars m'ont dit que tu avais l'air énervée ce midi. Tout va bien ?

Elle laissa un temps de flottement avant de répondre :

-Je n'arrive pas à me muscler.

-Mais tu es assez forte.

-Pas assez.

-C'est quoi pour toi, « assez » ?

-La moyenne.

-Ton gabarit fait ta force, Kira. Tu as moins de muscles dans les bras, mais je suis sûr que tu bats les autres dans pas mal de domaines. Tu es endurante, et lors de ton test d'entrée, tu faisais des mouvements souples et très rapides très intéressants. Tu risques de perdre ça si tu ne travailles que tes muscles.

-...

-Dans la semaine, pour s'occuper pendant le trajet, moi et Ace allons faire une petite compétition de combat inter division. Pour se tester. Tu verras ce que tu vaux. Moi, je n'oublie pas la pirate de verre qui a massacré un navire de Marine entier-

-Avec mon pouvoir. Coupa-t-elle d'un ton calme.

-Et alors ?

-...Il est trop simple de dire qu'on est fort grâce à un fruit. Je dois pouvoir me battre sans.

-...Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton pouvoir de côté sous prétexte que c'est un coup de chance, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je pense que tu n'utilises pas tes capacités de fruit du démon à 100%. Tu t'es entraînée avec les épées courtes, avec Vlad ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui. Il a dit que c'était mieux.

-Tu vois.

Elle garda un air fermé. Il mit sa main sur son épaule le contact était parfois une bonne façon de rassurer. Même si, dans le cas présent, Marco se sentait aussi un peu gêné.

-Kira...Tu te fais vraiment beaucoup de soucis à ce sujet, et je vois que tu stresses. Vlad me le dit aussi. C'est ça qui risque de te nuire. Prends les choses comme elles sont, si tu n'as pas les même avantages physiques que les hommes, tant pis. Tu sais te rattraper sur d'autres choses.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu soulève combien ?

-...40...

-Tu sais que certains mecs, en particuliers chez les tireurs, sans offense, ne font pas plus de 45 ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Tu vois. On a tous des points faibles et forts. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour être dans cet équipage. Mais maintenant, j'aimerai que tu développes tes propres techniques. Aux épées courtes, aux coups rapides et souples, et avec ton fruit.

Elle eu un sourire.

-Merci. Ça me rassure.

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, que Marco regarda se fermer, avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel. Il s'amusa à reconnaître les constellations, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Kira était un élément prometteur, et il avait hâte de la voir en action lors de la petite compétition.

 **Voilà pour cette fois! A bientôt!**


	14. Chapitre 14: l'église de la pureté

**Bonjour !**

 **Bonne année !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu poster le nouveau chapitre, car pour une raison étrange, le site de m'était inaccessible lorsque j'avais mon ordi. Puis j'ai du me contenter de mon téléphone, et sur certains points d'accès, je pouvais aller sur le site. Avoir un site inaccessible vous est-il déjà arrivé ? Si oui, que faire ?**

 **Je suis rentrée au pays, et je peux me remettre au travail. Désolé donc de ce retard. Je vais poster le suivant dans moins de deux semaines au final, j'ai un peu retardé l'arrivée sur l'île, pour développer un peu ce chapitre. Mais il y aura du combat dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera plus long. Voilà !**

 **Merci à Lerugamine, Minaraii, 14thallen, FireBird539 et Safira-chan pour leurs reviews qui, soyons honnêtes, ont pesées sur ma conscience et m'ont remotivée pour écrire.**

 **Merci aussi au nouveaux Fav/followers ! Y en a, ça me fait super plaisir !**

Chap 14

Le lendemain, le navire leva l'ancre pour une bonne semaine de navigation, direction Arlev.  
Ce premier jour, Kira travailla un peu plus ses coups et parades avec ses nakamas en vue du petit tournoi qu'avait décidé d'organiser Marco et Ace, afin de dégourdir les muscles de leurs hommes. En fait, pas mal d'hommes s'entraînaient depuis l'annonce du tournoi, à la date proche mais encore inconnue, et Kira se sentait mal à l'aise aux milieu des autres. Elle stressait moins quand elle était seule, sans trop de regards extérieurs.

Marco et Thatch observaient les pirates faire des passes et des coups depuis le balcon de la salle. Au milieu, Kira enchaînait des parades avec deux épées courtes face à Vlad, son meilleur professeur. Marco savait que Vlad avait un certain charisme, comme une aura qui le rendait sympathique pour tout le monde Kira s'était tout de suite sentie en confiance avec lui. Depuis, elle n'avait pas arrêté le progrès.

-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'elle apprenne le haki de l'armement ? Dit Thatch a Marco.  
-Elle n'est pas encore au point.  
-En attendant, elle a un niveau très correct. Et tu perdra du temps a attendre qu'elle soit "au point" puis a lui enseigner. Autant qu'elle progresse dans les deux domaines en même temps, non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable. Et puis, apprendre le haki de l'armement, ça devrait la motiver à travailler ses attaques !  
Marco du admettre qu'il avait raison. Ils en parlèrent de suite au Paternel, qui rejoint également l'avis de Thatch. A midi, alors qu'elle mangeait en compagnie de ses nakamas, lesquels essayaient de manger des cuisses de poulet en un temps record, il s'arrêta a côté d'elle pour lui annoncer :

-Kira. Le paternel et Thatch, ainsi que moi, pensons que tu es apte a commencer l'apprentissage du haki de l'armement.  
La tablée se retourna vers le commandant, surprise, avant de féliciter Kira.

-Pour autant, reprit-il, je veux que tu continues de t'entraîner aux armes. De toute façon, haki et combat sont indissociables. Dans la 1ere, i gars qui ont ce haki. Demande a qui tu veux, ils peuvent alterner pour t'entraîner. Compris les gars ? Dit-il en se tournant cette fois vers les hommes.

-Oui commandant ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Il s'éloigna, tandis que les hommes donnaient des coups de coude à Kira.

-Bah dit donc, on progresse, princesse !

-Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile...

-Je vais pouvoir t'entraîner ! Dit fièrement un grand blond d'humeur toujours joyeuse nommé Echi. Soyez pas jaloux les mecs ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire en leur direction.

-Je suis pas jaloux, je l'entraîne depuis plus d'un mois ! Ricana Vlad. -Et c'est un bon prof. Complimenta Kira, pour le remercier mais aussi pour provoquer un peu les autres.

-Je serai meilleur ! Contesta Echi.

-Les mecs, c'est un entraînement, pas un rancard, relativisa un voisin. Mais les possesseurs de haki semblaient s'en moquer, puisqu'ils poursuivaient leurs surenchère.

-Tu m'as oublié ? Dit Akaru, un homme musclé aux cheveux noir aussi possesseur du haki de l'armement.

-Ceux qui acceptent de me consacrer du temps, je vous remercie d'avance ! On fera des roulements, histoire de pas vous surcharger.

-Les vacances pour moi ! S'exclama Vlad.

-Mais heu ! T'aime pas me donner des cours ? Dit Kira faussement vexée en croisant les bras.

-Mais je rigoooole ! Répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

-Princesse.

Elle lui jeta une miche de pain qu'il esquiva. Les autres rirent de sa réaction volontairement enfantine.

* * *

Le deuxième jour, une fête fut préparée en l'occasion des anniversaires du semestre. C'était un prétexte comme un autre qui avait l'avantage de promettre une bonne fête deux fois par an, tout en faisant la part belle à ceux qui gagnaient une année. La journée fut chargée en matière de ménage et de préparation. Les bateaux en mission faisaient la même chose de leur côté. Kira remarqua qu'elle était en mer depuis déjà 1 an, et dans l'équipage depuis 2 mois. Étrangement, son pays lui manquait de moins en moins. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour elle là-bas ,et que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient partis. Et qui sait, elle les reverrait peut-être. Elle était soucieuse de ce qui s'y passait, mais n'y avait cependant aucune information. Les dégâts devaient être énormes, et avoir été cachés par le gouvernement.

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le ménage du réfectoire.

Elle avait demandé comment se passait cette fête à ses nakamas. Apparemment, les fêtés ne recevaient souvent pas de cadeaux, car trop nombreux tout dépendait de leurs amis, qui s'ils avaient une idée, pensaient à prendre quelque chose. Il s'agissait parfois de choses pratiques, comme du matériel pour l'armement, ou un manteau, quelque chose d'utile ou nécessaire. Ou bien une bonne bouteille. Simple et efficace.

Ce soir là, tout le monde se réunit dans le réfectoire où un bon repas avait été préparé. Le groupe de Kira avait d'ailleurs été appelé en renfort pour le faire. A 20 heures, tout le monde était dans la grande salle, quand le Paternel entra, suivit des Commandants qui prirent place à leur table. Le brouhaha se calma aussitôt. Le Paternel resta debout, il avait prit l'habitude de faire ses annonces à l'heure du repas quand ce n'était pas urgent.

-Mes enfants...Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire à tous ceux qui ont pris un an ces 6 derniers mois.

Les hommes applaudirent, ainsi que les commandants.

-D'ailleurs Kira, t'es né quand ? Demanda Mai en criant presque pour se faire entendre.

-Le 17 Avril. Donc l'autre semestre.

Il acquiesça.

-Ensuite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle...reprit la voix forte de Shirohige.

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, provoquant l'impatience de l'équipage.

-Les onzième, douzième et quinzième divisions, de Kingdew, Haruta et Fossa, sont à seulement une journée de nous! Leur mission a été bien plus longue que prévue, mais elle s'est bien finie, et ils vont tous bien. Ils arriveront demain dans l'après-midi. A cette occasion, nous feront de nouveau une fête, donc n'abusez pas ce soir !

Des cris de joie fusèrent les divisions étaient parties il y a presque 4 mois. Chose assez rare, car les divisions revenaient au vaisseau-mère au bout de 2-3 mois en moyenne.

Les Commandants sourirent, ils étaient heureux aussi à l'idée de revoir leur camarades.

-Enfin...dit-il en calmant les cris, enfin, nous allons envoyer quelques divisions sur deux missions, une sur Caleb, non loin d'Alabasta, pour faire cesser des attaques de pirates, et une autre dans le Shin Sekai pour attaquer la Marine et récupérer des informations utiles. Les divisions 2 et 3, vous irez sur Caleb. Les divisons 5 et 8, vous irez au Shin Sekai. Vous partirez 24 heures après notre arrivée sur Arlev.

-Yeah !

De nombreux hommes, heureux de partir en mission, levèrent leur choppes.

-Je laisse maintenant la parole à Marco et Ace, qui ont un mot pour leurs divisions.

Marco et Ace se levèrent, le brun monta carrément sur le banc et prit la parole.

-Première et deuxième divisions, Marco et moi, on a arrêté une date ! Nous sommes mardi, donc vendredi, nous feront notre petit tournoi. Ça vous laisse le jeudi pour récupérer de la fête qu'on fera demain avec les revenants.

-Yeah!

-Même Ace et moi devront participer pour quelques combats. Ajouta Marco.

-Ehh ? Firent certains.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui. Ace et moi avons parié nos corvées de garde et d'inventaire. Et au passage, vous aussi : si vous gagnez, la 2eme aura toutes vos corvées pendant deux jours. Et inversement. La défaite n'est pas permise. Je rappelle que le dernier tournoi avec la 1ere, c'était contre la 4eme, et qu'on avait gagné sur le fil.

-Houuu ! Huèrent les membres de la 4eme division au rappel de cet échec cuisant encore chaud dans leurs mémoires.

-Prêts à perdre ? Demanda un gars de la 2eme depuis une table voisine.

-J'espère que vous aimez le ménage, contredit Vlad.

-C'est ça. Rendez-vous vendredi !

-Préparez vos pansements, conseilla Mei.

Les deux commandants se regardèrent avec défi, mais aussi avec satisfaction : leurs divisions étaient motivées.

-Sur ce, bon appétit ! Conclut Shirohige en s'asseyant.

Des approbations suivies de trinquements de verres et de rires prirent place dans le réfectoire.

Kira réfléchit un moment alors que les mains s'emparaient des plats pour se servir allègrement. Demain, elle verrait de nouvelles têtes et ferait la fête. Jeudi : repos. Vendredi : combat. Elle avait entendu parler de ces combats entre divisions. N'étant dans l'équipage que depuis à peine deux mois, elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre.

Tout le monde parlait et avait hâte de savoir ce qui s'était passé chez les autres divisions. Les futurs partants étaient excités par la promesse de bagarre du Paternel. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. A 9h, les tables furent débarrassées à la va-vite pour ne laisser que l'alcool et les verres. Kira ne but pas trop, comprenant vite que ce que les autres lui faisait boire était tout sauf « une petite bière fruitée à 5 degrés ». Ils voulaient la voir ivre-morte, oui ! Jusqu'alors, elle avait été prudente avec la boisson, considérant qu'il valait mieux garder pour elle son attitude de bourrée. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose qu'on veut montrer mais ses nakamas semblaient décidés à la voir ivre un jour. Les musiciens de l'équipage mirent un peu d'ambiance en jouant des chansons paillardes, que tous reprirent en chantant de leur voix la plus forte -et fausse-.

Au bout de quelques heures, ayant un peu mal à la tête à cause de l'alcool, Kira sortit prendre un bol d'air frais. Quelques-uns étaient sur le pont, parlant au calme en fumant un cigare. Elle trouva un coin tranquille pour s'asseoir. Mais l'air était froid, très froid. Elle rentra dans le Moby Dick pour aller chercher un gilet. En ressortant de sa chambre mieux couverte, Marco était à quelques pas, se rendant apparemment à sa propre chambre.

-Tiens, t'es pas avec les autres ?

-Je leur ai échappé, ils voulaient me bourrer ! Dit-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Il sourit et, avec un regard soudain plus sérieux, lui demanda :

-Je crois que tu as des connaissances en religion, non ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire ça une fois...

Effectivement, lors d'une petite fête, elle avait parlé de religion, alors que les autres lui avaient raconté leur galère à faire garder le silence à un prêtre qui avait assisté à leur massacre d'un navire marine, au loin.

-Heu, oui, j'ai de bonnes bases. Pourquoi exactement? Demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée de la question.

-J'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose. J'allai plancher dessus pour demain. Tu peux venir ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par la fenêtre basse. Le commandant prit un briquet et alluma les bougies, s'assit en lui indiquant une chaise, puis lui tendit un document.

-C'est le rapport des deux maires de l'île où nous nous rendons, Arlev. Ils disent que les responsables des enlèvements d'enfants et des destructions de lieux de cultes sont un genre de groupe religieux. Il s'agirait d'une... « Église de la Pureté ». Tu connais ?

A la seconde où elle entendit le nom, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de rire jaune en répondant :

-Oh, putain, oui, je les connais !

-Tu peux m'en dire quelque chose ?

-Oooooh, oui ! Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme ironique. Par contre je vous préviens, ça ne va pas être très objectif.

-D'accord. Dit-il satisfait de pouvoir enfin avoir des informations.

Il n'avait rien trouvé au sujet de ce groupe religieux, et c'était problématique pour la mise en place d'un plan d'action.

-Alors...L'église de la Pur- pardon, la Secte de la Pureté, est un groupe religieux qui croit en un Dieu des Astres tout puissant « dont la pureté n'a d'égal que la brillance du soleil. » Dit-elle d'un ton grandiloquent en fermant les yeux et en faisant des gestes étranges avec ses mains.

« L'église de la Pureté est née il y a environ...une douzaine d'années. Celui qui se fait maintenant nommer « le Grand Patriarche », qui est à la tête de l'église, était à la base le leader d'un petit village, rien de religieux. Ce village avait souvent été attaqué par des pirates autant dire que ce village n'en pouvait plus d'agrandir son cimetière. Puis, une secte de fanatique a tué deux des leurs de façon atroce. C'est de là que vient leur intolérance pour les autres religions. Après cet épisode dramatique, le chef de village a clamé avoir vu la lumière pour guider et protéger ses camarades. Les villageois étaient sans doute sous le choc, et se sont laissés convaincre que leur chef ne mentait pas. Ils étaient, à mon avis, affaiblis psychologiquement, au point de se laisser embobiner dans cette mascarade. C'est là que l'église de la Pureté est née : d'un sentiment de peur, de crainte, puis d'un espoir, comme assez souvent dans les sectes.

« Pour résumer leur objectif : si vous vivez pur et selon les ordres du Dieu des Astres, vous irez le rejoindre au Paradis...Sinon, réincarnation dans ce monde. Donc si vous ne souhaitez pas rester dans ce monde, vous avez intérêt de respecter quelques règles. C'est assez simple : le sang est impur, les cadavres sont impurs. Le sang signifie le malaise du corps, son mauvais état le cadavre ne doit être touché car synonyme de maladie et symbole de corde nous liant à ce monde infernal.

« Si vous saignez ou touchez un cadavre, vous êtes bons pour une purification. Et les croyants ont tendance à souvent faire le ménage, et à encenser leur maison pour la purifier. Le sang ayant coulé, et les morts, sont la base de leurs pratique religieuses, un moyen de se démarquer des autres églises. Jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal ?

-Un peu extrême niveau nettoyage. Dit-il sarcastique. Mais ils sont virulents ?

-Très. Cette Église, bien sûr, se clame être différente des autres, et, bien fidèle à ses principes, elle ne fait jamais couler de sang. Pour autant, c'est une Église très violente. Pour eux, les autres religions sont impures et s'opposent à la volonté du Dieu des Astres. L'incident de leur île les a marqué. C'est pourquoi ils détruisent par le feu les lieux de cultes et tuent les gens .

-Comment...qui croit ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement ignorer les autres Églises ? Vivre à l'écart ?

-Il faut croire que le Patriarche a le charisme pour se faire respecter et faire faire tout ce qu'il veut à ses adorateurs. Le Patriarche est leur lien avec Dieu. Pour les adeptes, c'est nécessaire d'obéir aux ordres pour avoir droit à la Joie Éternelle. Et il semblerait que le Dieu des Astres ait décidé d'éradiquer tout autre religion que la sienne.

-Assez égoïste comme Dieu, ricana Marco.

-Mon avis, c'est juste que ce Patriarche est un taré belligérant assoiffé de pouvoir. Le Patriarche prétend que les autres religions honorent des faux Dieux, en réalité des démons ennemis du Dieu des Astres, qui tentent d'attirer les hommes vers l'impureté et le sang dont ils se nourrissent.

-De...quoi ? Dit-il un peu perdu.

-Les démons se nourrissent d'impureté, de violence. Donc, ils font des religions dont ils se proclament dieux pour garder les hommes impurs, sales et couvert du sang de leurs crimes... En gros, pour eux, les gens des autres religions se trompent en croyant honorer un Dieu alors que c'est un démon. C'est comme ça qu'il justifie la nécessité de détruire d'autres églises. L'incident sur leur île d'origine leur suffit à croire que toutes les sectes et religions sont néfastes. Sauf la leur.

-C'est tordu.

-Ils sont parano, je vous jure que leurs discours sont à mourir de rire. On est pas au bout. Le feu est un élément purificateur pour eux, donc quand ils ont un fervent ennemi de leur foi, genre un prêtre d'une autre Église...

-Ils le brûle ?

-Ils vont d'abord essayer de le convertir, en général par la torture. Si il refuse, il est tué, pas de compromis. Par tué, j'entends brûlé vif. Et les bâtiments dédiés à d'autres Dieux sont aussi brûlés. En général, les gens disent « oui » et tentent de s'enfuir mais il n'y a pas de seconde chance, s'ils sont pris, c'est le bûcher. Même chose pour ceux qui ne semblent pas assez attaché au Dieu des Astres. Cette secte détruit complètement les gens, les oblige à s'attacher au groupe.

-Woaw. Dit Marco qui commençait vaguement à comprendre dans quel guêpier ils allaient mettre les pieds.

-Et là, je vous rappelle que le sang est impur. Ils ne veulent pas suivre l'exemple de la secte qui les a attaqué en faisant couler le sang. Vous devriez donc vous demander...

-...comment ils torturent ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, et là, on entre dans le sujet sensible. Ils ont un bon moyen. J'ai expérimenté, c'était douloureux. Dit-elle en grimaçant et en regardant vers le fond de la chambre.

-Quoi ? Ils t'ont torturé ?

-J'y reviens après. Ils ont...ceci, attendez.

Elle sortit de la pochette attachée à sa ceinture, qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, une toute petite poche de tissu bleu dont elle sortit une fiole avec un contenu bleu, et une petite seringue.

-On appelle cela le pati. C'est un produit...qui...

Elle chercha ses mots.

-Qui rend les nerfs sont plus sensibles. Donc... un coup de poing va vous paraître deux ou trois fois plus fort qu'en temps normal. Tout dépend de la dose, bien sûr, mais en général, ils mettent ce qu'il faut pour qu'une pichenette sur le front fasse l'effet d'une balle dans le crâne. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire faussement réjouit. Ils vous torturent sans faire couler une goutte de sang, avec ça. C'est très vicieux : ils respectent leur religion, mais se comportent comme de vrais tortionnaires.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ? Dit-il en montrant du doigt la fiole et la seringue.

-Je l'ai piquée dans un marché noir, avant de vous rencontrer, en me disant que ça pourrait aider un jour face à un ennemi trop fort pour moi.

-D'accord. Mais toi, pourquoi ils ont voulut t'enrôler ?

Elle eu un silence, avec un petit sourire laissant voir un peu de tristesse, beaucoup d'ironie, et l'ombre d'une envie de vengeance.

-J'avais 18 ans quand cette Église est venue sur Arann pour... « prêcher la bonne parole. » L'île était assez tolérante en matière de religion, mais le groupe de croyants ne s'intégrait pas du tout à la culture du pays ! Sur mon île, les femmes et les hommes étaient égaux, ils pouvaient sortir, danser. Alors que cette religion, bah... le sang était impur, ça je le savais. Mais on a vite saisit ce que ça sous-entendait.

Elle fit un geste las de la main.

-Les femmes ne peuvent pas entrer dans les lieux saints. Et ne peuvent rien faire sans l'accord d'un religieux. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de femmes dans cette Église, vivant dans le même quartier, on avait pitié d'elles...moi et quelques amis, on a essayé de leur dire que ce n'était pas normal d'être privé de tout, mais elles nous on dit de nous barrer et de nous laver avant de les salir !

-Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles...prisonnières?

-Impures. Elles menaçait parfois la pureté des hommes, et devaient donc respecter des heures de sorties et de difficiles cérémonies de purification.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien...les femmes ont des menstruations. C'est du sang. Donc, la femme est un être impur. CQFD. Fit-elle avec un sourire ironique en haussant les épaules.

Marco écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. C'était ça la logique de cette religion ?

-Alors la religion considère les femmes comme impures, et elles adhèrent à ça ?

-Oui ! Dit-elle en ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête. La promesse du paradis, tout ça, ça leur suffit à croire qu'elles sont des êtres impurs. De base, l'île où est née l'église était assez misogyne il faut croire que le Patriarche a voulut conserver cette tradition. Elles ont même un rituel chaque mois à cause de ça. Cette religion prône la domination de l'homme, je ne vous le cache pas. Le seul avantage, c'est que « s'accoupler à une femme » risque de « contaminer »les hommes, donc il ne violent jamais. J'ai eu beau chercher une femme un peu plus réfléchie que les autres, elle étaient toutes bien endoctrinées, aucune ne voulait quitter la secte. Tout est décidé par le Patriarche, jusqu'à la vie de couple. Et j'ai l'impression que ça les rassure, quelque part, d'avoir l'impression de « bien faire les choses » comme on leur demande, et d'être félicitée pour leur bonne conduite...

-Mais...pardon, ils se marient librement? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Les mariages sont décidés par le Patriarche.

-Et... ils peuvent coucher ensemble ou pas ? Demanda-t-il toujours plus étonné.

-Rarement, sur ordre du Patriarche pour procréer une descendance. C'est ce que j'ai compris des rares dialogues que j'ai eu avec les membres de cette église.

-Tu déconnes. Dit-il d'un ton son appel, persuadé qu'elle le faisait marcher.

Pour lui qui était pirate, vivre comme il l'entendait était tout ce qui importait...Son esprit n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne extérieure pouvait imposer une façon de vivre aux gens et être acclamé pour ça.

-Pas du tout. Les hommes n'aiment pas coucher avec leurs propres femmes. Répondit-elle sérieusement. Et ils doivent se purifier après l'acte.

-Ah quand même...Dit-il en se frottant le front.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'infos.

-Ah, du coup...Sur Arlev, les infirmières devront rester à l'écart et être protégées. Les perfusions de sang sont interdites par cette église. Et elles sont des femmes. Elles risqueraient d'être prises pour des hérétiques, je ne plaisante pas.

Marco nota une phrase sur une feuille, sans doute un mémo.

-Merci pour l'info, j'en parlerai. Et donc, toi ? Ils t'ont attaquée ?

Elle eu un regard dans le vide.

-Un jour, alors que leur prêtre déblatérait son tissu de conneries sur une place, j'ai un peu rigolé. Il m'a regardé, m'a dit de retourner faire le trottoir comme toutes les impures de mon genre. Je lui ai dit « plutôt crever que d'être une pute, je préfère ma morgue » ! Et je me suis barrée. Et deux jours plus tard, en revenant d'un bal populaire, je me suis faite attaquer en pleine rue par ce mec et quelques fidèles. Ils m'ont emmenée dans une maison délabrée, et m'ont dit de me repentir.

-Et ?

-Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il eu un rire léger, chose rare. Elle n'était pas impolie ou vulgaire, à moins de n'avoir de très bonne raison d'être énervée.

-Je bossais avec des cadavres, donc...

-Oh...je vois, tu cumulais en matière de pureté...

-C'est ça. Il avait du faire des recherches sur moi, découvrir que j'étais équarrisseuse, et conclure que j'étais une hérétique. Deux heures de tabassage en règle parce que j'étais une femme et une équarrisseuse, c'était franchement abusé. Et comme j'avais mon pendentif de kairouseki, pour rester discrète et m'éviter d'utiliser inconsciemment ma capacité...j'ai pas pu me défendre. Ils ont du partir quand des gens alertés par les bruits sont venus me secourir. Et cette torture n 'était pas leur coup d'essai, plusieurs femmes et équarrisseurs avaient été attaqués comme ça, et deux en sont morts. Le roi les a fait dégager. Au nom du respect des autres croyances, ils ne pouvait pas les tuer, juste les exiler. Bref, se sont pour moi des fanatiques avec qui le dialogue est impossible.

-C'est une histoire de dingue...dit Marco. Et les kidnappings d'enfants ? Demanda-t-il en relisant le rapport des maires.

-L'église se considère comme porteuse de la bonne parole. Les enfants étant purs, il faut, je cite, « les éduquer dès le départ à la religion », et les « sauver des griffes des infidèles ». Ça aussi c'est arrivé plusieurs fois sur Arann. Pauvres gosses...

-Ils s'estiment plus aptes que les parents à instruire les enfants ? Dit-il dégoûté.

-C'est ça. Plus ils ont d'adeptes, plus ils sont contents. Les adeptes travaillent pour la secte, ils forment une micro-société. Au final, le dirigeant en profite et est traité comme un annonciateur de bonne parole à une population en abnégation qui rêve du Paradis. Voilà comment ça marche : le Grand Patriarche, puis les prêtres qui relaient ses ordres et enfin les croyants. L'organisation est assez simple.

-Je vois. Alors il faudrait au moins tuer le patriarche qui dirige cette île et ses curés. Pensa-t-il à voix haute en regardant son bureau.

-Mmm...sûrement, mais ça va pas être simple.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait un regard un peu dur :

-Dans le lot, il y aura sûrement des jeunes, voir des enfants. Dernier détail : ils sont vraiment capables de se tuer ou d'aller se battre jusqu'à la mort, et les gosses ne sont pas responsables de ce qui leur arrive. Cette secte a déjà provoqué des suicides, au nom de Dieu. Je peux par contre vous dire que ces fauteurs de troubles ne sont pas aimés du Gouvernement Mondial.

Il l'observa dans les yeux. Elle avait raison, c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'île était dans cet état et que le gouvernement ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Ça sentait les ennuis plein nez. Ils étaient des pirates, mais le Paternel n'était pas du genre à tuer des enfants. Ils allaient devoir en parler longuement...

-Merci. Je parlerai de tout ça au Paternel.

-D'accord. Tant mieux si j'ai été utile.

-Très. Je n'avais rien à leur sujet, ça me permet de les cerner.

-La secte est jeune et non reconnue par un quelconque pays. Forcément, il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose.

-Tu as souvent eu affaire à des sectes ?

-Pas vraiment. Les religions cohabitaient souvent bien sur mon île, cette secte a vraiment été la plus emmerdante.

-D'accord. Tu sais … si tu as des connaissances que nous n'avons pas dans la bibliothèque tu peux écrire un livre à ce sujet.

-Un livre ?

-Un livre ou un livret, tout dépend de la longueur du contenu. Les hommes, ici, ne sont pas que des combattants. Certains avaient des métiers, ou acquis des connaissances intéressantes avant de nous rejoindre. Nous ne sommes pas une armée qui ne fais qu'organiser des troupes. Ici, nous sommes des individus partageant une soif d'aventure, et finissent par former une vraie famille. On a le droit de réfléchir, de se cultiver, d'apprendre de tout. Bon, je vais être honnête, les hommes ont généralement des connaissances en chasse, botanique et deux trois trucs utiles. Mais à force de mettre en commun toutes ces connaissances, on a une bibliothèque unique ! Tu peux regarder, certains livres ou livrets sont manuscrits.

Elle avait effectivement trouvé quelques livres manuscrits. Mais elle n'avait pas mit les pieds à la bibliothèque depuis un mois ! Ses entraînements lui prenaient trop de temps.

-Vraiment ? Je regarderai ce que je peux faire, alors.

-Bien. Désolé de t'avoir retenue si longtemps alors que c'est la fête...

-Non, ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en se levant. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Kira.

Il la regarda sortir en fermant doucement la porte. Il regarda la montre qui traînait sur le bureau. Minuit. Il allait résumer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, faire un peu de paperasse et pourrait se coucher.

* * *

Kira retourna dans la salle du réfectoire où la fête battait son plein. Elle fut arrosée par une bière en passant près d'un gars agité. Plus qu'a laver son t-shirt et son gilet...Elle alla voir ses amis qui jouaient à un jeu d'alcool. Kira se servit un verre et observa. Vers 1h, elle tomba de fatigue et décida d'aller se coucher malgré les protestations des autres.

-On a une autre fête de prévue demain, je serai plus en forme pour celle-là. Promis !

Elle ferma la porte sur le boucan et alla se coucher, non sans avoir comme à son habitude écrit un peu dans son journal. Elle parla de sa conversation avec Marco. Il mettait vraiment les gens en confiance pour parler. Et vu qu'en plus de ça, elle était assez ouverte, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de lui raconter tout ça.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son coxage par cette bande de malades. Elle s'était faite humiliée : jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré ou crié. Et les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête ….

 _Il faisait frais dans la maison de pierre dont le toit à moitié écroulé laissait voir le ciel nocturne. Elle était par terre, sur le sol de terre couvert de mauvaises herbes. Deux hommes, portant de longs gants, l'immobilisait assise en lui tenant les bras fermement._

 _-Regrette ! Demande pardon, car tu as pêché ! Cria le prêtre devant elle en la surplombant de toute sa hauteur._

 _-J'ai rien fait de mal, bordel ! Je fais mon boulot ! Cassez-vous bande de tarés. Dit-elle en espérant mettre fin à cette histoire._

 _-Injecte-lui._

 _-Mm._

 _Un homme s'approcha d'elle par derrière, la faisant paniquer. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle sentit une piqûre dans le cou. Merde, c'était quoi ?_

 _-Tu salis tes mains et celles de ceux que tu touches ! Femme et faible !_

 _-Donne ta loyauté au seul dieu..._

 _-Je m'en fout, moi, je suis déiste ! Le vôtre ou un autre, je m'en fous !_

 _Le produit se rependait en elle, elle sentait un picotement parcourir ses veines...mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et les hommes étaient-ils en train de serrer ses bras de plus en plus fort ? Ça faisait mal...de plus en plus mal..._

 _-Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu, et ta seule existence est preuve de sa bonté !_

 _-Mais non, pas forcément ! Mais vous-Ahhh !_

Kira rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant de ce souvenir. Elle n'avait pas peur de grand chose. Mais la folie humaine, presque fanatique, l'effrayait au plus au point depuis cet incident. Qui sait ce dont est capable un taré de cet acabit ? Les gens fermés et incapables de débattre, c'en est flippant ! Et surtout...les témoignages des suicides de ce groupe lui faisait peur. Vraiment, ce n'était pas sain d'approcher des gens comme eux. Elle se coucha, mais se réveilla après un cauchemar. Il était 5h du matin, et un usage du haki lui permit de détecter l'absence de personnes sur le pont. D'habitude, il restait du monde à cette heure-là les jours de fête, mais vu qu'il y en avait une autre le lendemain, tout le monde était partit se coucher tôt. Énervée d'être si influencée par les pensées et souvenirs de son inconscient, elle sortit prendre l'air. Sa tenue était du coup assez étrange : un sort ample, des tongs, un gilet et des cheveux pour une fois détachés. Elle s'appuya au bastingage et essaya de se remémorer le cauchemar. Petit à petit, des bribes lui revinrent, inspirées de son échec face à la Secte, mêlées à la peur de la revoir.

Est-ce qu'au moins il y avait un Dieu ? Hein ? Non mais voilà quoi, si _ça_ c'était même pas certain, à quoi bon faire la chasse aux sorcières !

Elle se rappela de la réponse de son Maester, quelques années auparavant...

 _« Je ne sais pas si dieu existe. Mais moi, il m'a aidé plus d'une fois. Il m'a calmé._

 _-Ben, vous y croyez alors ?_

 _-Quand je suis nerveux, terrifié...je m'adresse à Dieu, et cela me calme de me sentir protégé, ou au moins compris. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu mais ça me soulage d'y croire, de penser que quelqu'un est là pour moi. Comme les enfants, avec leurs amis imaginaires, tu vois ? Si Dieu n'existe pas, invente-en un. Au final, tu soulages ta propre conscience avec ta propre inconscience. C'est drôle non ?_

 _-...Maester, dans ce cas, y a pas de vrais dieux ?_

 _-Ça dépend des gens. On a aucune preuve qu'ils existent, ni de preuve qu'ils n'existent pas. Mais en même temps, si nous y croyons, c'est qu'ils existent dans l'esprit collectif._

 _-Moi, j'y crois. Y a des gens qui ont des pouvoirs pourquoi y aurait pas eu un pouvoir de création à la base ?_

 _-Ahah ! Et bien, c'est vrai. Mais certains auront des contre-arguments. Reste toujours ouverte à ce sujet, c'est très important.»_

Oui, m'enfin avec cette église, c'était quand même autre chose. Elle regarda l'horizon noir surplombé de nuages. Il faisait froid, le vent lui mordait la peau. Elle se retourna et sursauta.

Marco était là, les bras croisés à un mètre d'elle, avec un papier dans une main.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Kira.

-Oui ?

-La vérité.

-...Je déprime un peu. C'est pas grand chose, je vous jure, sinon je le dirait.

-Vraiment rien de grave ? Demanda-t-il pour obtenir confirmation.

-Non, juste une petite appréhension.

Il vit dans ses yeux et entendit au son de sa voix qu'elle disait vrai. Elle était juste un peu stressée.

-Je vois. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de cette Église ?

-Oui. Je l'ai toujours mauvaise de pas avoir pu me défendre et que ça me donne la rage.

-Je vois.

-J'ai vraiment pas apprécié. Ils vont bouffer, je vous le garanti.

Elle était prête à en découdre. Bien, ça le rassurait. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit complètement abattue, mais non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Vous me maternez trop, commandant. Dit-elle en riant, sentant dans ce silence qu'il jaugeait sa déprime. Mais merci. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda partir. Marco vit son short qui dévoilait des belles et longues jambes, aux cuisses plutôt musclées, et sa chevelure, assez longue, la rendant soudainement très féminine. Il se rappela qu'il n'était pas venu pour admirer sa belle silhouette élancée, et se rendit à la vigie, sa destination initiale.

Kira, maintenant détendue, replongea dans son sommeil. Les divisions allaient arriver dans la journée, mieux valait être en forme.

 **Voilà! Bon, j'admets avoir beaucoup décrit la secte. La suite est en cours d'écriture, il n'y a que 2 chapitres d'avance. Le prochain chap sera encore à bord, et finira sur l'accostage de l'île. Mais y aura du combat, comme vous l'aurez compris! A bientôt!**


	15. Chapitre 15: faire ses preuves

**Bonsoir!**

 **Et un chapitre de 46 pages pour ces lecteurs! Oui, 46, sur Open office, en 12 avec écart de ligne 1.5! Ce n'était pas prévu, soyons honnête, mais j'ai étoffé, étoffé, et ça a donné ça.**

 ***J'ai appelé les poings américains « poings de fer ». Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'Amérique dans One Piece. ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Le chapitre 9 a été le plus commenté de cette fanfic, 9 reviews! Merci donc a: safira-chan, kukanai, Miss Devill, Celmon, 14thallen, Recma, NelyWinged, Lerugamine, et FireBird539. Ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers et favorites.**

 **Par contre, en réponse à un PM...j'ai prévu de suivre la trame pour ce qui est de Thatch ^^ Désolé, Miss Devil. Mais je dis pas pour la suite!**

 **Je vous laisse sur ce long chapitre. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des fautes, mais mon correcteur marche paaas! Désolé!**

 ** _jour d'arrivée de l'équipage en mission, veille de la compétition._**

Le lendemain, Kira enfila une tenue à la va-vite en constatant qu'elle était en retard. Son réveil avait bien sonné mais... Les « encore deux minutes » s'étaient transformées en 20 minutes.

Elle se rendit au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était là, l'ambiance était très joviale. Les hommes n'avaient pas abusé de l'alcool, et tous attendaient avec impatience le retour de leurs amis.

Le groupe de Kira eut vite fini ses corvées. Aussi, Kira en profita pour travailler un peu son haki de l'armement avec Echi, le grand blond qui lui avait proposé son aide. Ensuite, elle commença à faire des plans pour le livre que Marco lui avait conseillé d'écrire. En fin de matinée, enfin, les bateaux furent à l'horizon, et elle monta sur le pont. Certains étaient montés dans les vigies du Moby Dick pour observer d'eux même l'arrivée. Aux jumelles, ils voyaient l'effervescence sur les bateaux d'en face qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse.

Enfin, après quelques manœuvres, les deux bateaux furent mis sur les deux côtés du vaisseau-mère. C'étaient des reproductions miniatures en noir du Moby Dick. Par 'miniature', on sous-entendait juste 'plus petit', car techniquement, les bateaux restaient énormes. Le soleil était magnifique pour célébrer les retrouvailles.

Le Paternel ordonna d'une voix forte :

-On est dans une zone de climat stable, alors mettez les tables sur le pont !

Tout le monde hurla d'approbation et en moins de 10 minutes, les tables et bancs étaient installés. Kira aida à poser les plats sur les tables. Les piles d'assiettes et de couverts étaient en bout de table pour être passé d'un voisin à l'autre, histoire de gagner du temps sur la préparation de la fête. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir, se mélangeant, peu importe les divisions. Kira était non loin d'un gars de la seconde qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Autrement, il n'y avait que des têtes inconnues autour d'elle. Elle eu un moment de panique, qu'elle ne laissa pas paraître. Il fallait faire bonne impression !

Le Paternel prit place.

-Bon retour à tous ! Vous nous avez manqué, mes fils. Fêtons dignement ce retour et cette mission réussie!

-Kanpaaaaaai ! Hurla l'équipage.

Les commandants et le Capitaine s'étaient eux-même mêlés aux hommes. Marco se retrouva avec Curiel. Il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé en mission, et il savait qu'après le stress, les hommes avaient besoin de réconfort.

De son côté, Kira se sentait observée. Normal, elle était la première et seule femme de l'équipage fraîchement arrivée. Elle ne montra pas de timidité, et croisa le regard curieux de celui qui lui faisait face pour lancer sa présentation.

-Je suis Kira, 1ere division. Enchantée.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, il répondit cordialement.

-Esteban, de la 15eme.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

-On nous a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau, ça faisait longtemps, au moins 5 mois. L'équipage est assez grand, alors c'est vrai qu'en ce moment on ne recrute plus beaucoup, même si on va avoir besoin de quelques effectifs supplémentaires. Mais on a été très étonné en apprenant que c'était une fille.

-En bien j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement, ne prenant pas conscience que les « effectifs supplémentaires » étaient ceux de la 1ere.

Elle ignorait encore l'histoire de la 1ere division, et n'avait encore rien remarqué. L'équipage était immense pour noter ce détail.

-Euh...hésita-t-il pris au dépourvu.

Kira se doutait bien que les hommes devaient être sceptiques quant à ses capacités.

-Te fatigue pas, je sais que c'est bizarre. Dit-elle de façon très ouverte et compréhensive. Je ne suis pas faible, j'espère vous le montrer.

-On a vu ton avis de recherche. Dit un voisin.

-Ah, cool !

-Il est classe.

-Je l'aime bien, dit Kira avec amusement. Sinon, euh... j'ai mangé le fruit du verre, ajouta-t-elle en transformant sa main en verre. Si vous cassez un hublot, vous savez qui appeler.

Quelques sourires la rassurèrent. Elle décida de les faire parler un peu.

-Et votre mission, alors ?

-Oh, et bien...

Les hommes autour d'elle et de quelques autres n'ayant pas été à cette mission racontèrent leur expédition sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Ils avaient en vérité été sur d'autres îles pour démanteler un groupe de Big Mum qui visait l'île. Ca leur avait pris pas mal de temps, mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, mais les ennemis n'étaient que des bases arrières en attente de renfort, donc, assez faibles. Une bonne partie du temps avait été dédié à la recherche d'informations. Ils décrivirent un peu à Kira l'île des hommes-poissons; elle avait maintenant hâte de la visiter. L'après-midi, les divisions sur le départ prirent leurs affaires pour les mettre à bord des Mini-Moby Dick, alors que les arrivants firent l'inverse, revenant enfin à la maison, en quelque sorte.

Au milieu de ce remue ménage, Marco, avec les commandants, comparait les inventaires des navires. En cas de nécessité, les bateaux devaient pouvoir se séparer sur-le-champs. Il fallait donc que tous aient assez de nourriture, de munitions et d'eau, proportionnellement au nombre d'hommes, et de tireurs, pour avoir une idée de la quantité de munitions nécéssaire. Sans oublier le matériel médical. C'était ardu, mais Marco avait maintenant l'habitude. Il fit très vite les calculs et les hommes effectuèrent les transports nécéssaires en marchant sur les passerelles en bois et cordes mises en place. Elles tanguaient un peu, mais les hommes avaient le pied marin.

Le soir, Kira fila prendre une douche aux quartiers des infimières avant le dîner. Elle laissa son épée longue dans sa chambre et prit cette fois les deux épées courtes empruntées. Elle ne savait pas encore comment les mettre sur elle. Pour l'instant, elle mettait les deux du côté gauche, et sa petite pochette du côté droit. Elle attacha ses cheveux en laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage, de façon à être juste un peu plus féminine. Elle fila ensuite sur le pont. On l'accosta très vite :

-Kira ! Dit Mei. Tu veux bien faire un des tours de garde pour cette nuit ? S'te plaiiiit ! Tu bois presque pas !

-Ca dépend, quelle heure ?

-3 à 5h.

-Oh non, le pire... eh bien je...

Elle vit le regards suppliants de ses amis, et céda.

-Pffff...Bon, d'accord, je boirai juste une bière ou deux au début, puis je resterai à l'eau.

-Merciiii !

Ils partirent en courant vers Marco. Il avait sans doute demandé au groupe de désigner un volontaire pour cet horaire. Elle vit ses amis parler au Commandant, qui releva la tête et la regarda de loin, l'air de dire : « sûre ? ». Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il remit les yeux sur sa feuille et écrivit quelques chose, sans doute son nom sur le planning.

Kira apporta des plats de poissons, avec des poissons bien cuits ou des sashimis et sushis venant des poissons pêchés le matin même. Elle avait l'eau à la bouche. La seule chose qu'il manquait, c'était de bons desserts. Elle adorait ça, et il y en avait peu. Mais bon, la nourriture à bord était exellente, et elle s'étonnait toujours des miracles que faisait le commandant Thatch et son équipe pour nourrir correctement des centaines de personnes en variant les plats, toujours très bons. Ce soir, il s'était surpassé.

Au crépuscule, vers 8h, tout le monde put venir s'installer. Cette fois, le Paternel ne fit que lancer le «kanpai » qui ouvrit le festin. Tout le monde commença à parler et à manger. Kira fit de nouvelles connaissances, mais remarqua quelques regards plus méfiants à son égard. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle ne but presque rien, bien que la fête était une des plus arrosées qu'elle ait jamais vu. En cas de problème, les quelques combattants désignés pour rester « sobres » ne devraient pas compter sur les autres. Entre la musique,les rires, les blagues et les jeux, tout respirait la joie de vivre. Et Kira était bien intégrée au tableau. Elle riait aux blagues de ses amis, et fut peinée de voir à sa montre le 2:45 qui sonnait le début de deux heures de garde. Elle devait prendre son poste sur l'un des deux mini-Moby Dick.

Elle monta un peu en avance, bavarda avec les sentinelles actuelles et rencontra son coéquipier. C'était un homme de la 15eme d'environ 30 ans. Ils parlèrent un peu d'armement, car ils étaient tout les deux épéistes, puis de tout et de rien, le tout en guettant l'horizon avec leurs jumelles.

-Et donc, demanda-il, tu est là depuis presque 2 mois, c'est ça ?

-Oui, a peu près.

-Les mecs sont pas trop lourds ?

-Non, ma division est cool. Ce sont des vrais frangins, on passe notre temps à déconner.

-J'te trouve un peu naïve.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-J'disais que t'es naive. C'est pas méchant, hein. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'les mecs qu'on pas vu une gonzesse depuis des mois ressentent rien en t'voyant ?

Très gênée, Kira chercha à répondre avec calme et légereté. Pas question de sembler trop gênée ou agressive.

-J'crois pas, dit-elle en remttant ses jumelles devant elle. Je m'habille assez pour bien me cacher, je fais tout pour pas passer pour une fille facile, ni pour une fille chiante. Je me suis habituée à leurs blagues à la con, et aux entrainements. Je ne crois pas que ça les dérange, plus maintenant en tout cas. Ils me voient comme une sœur.

-Ouai ouai... dit-il peu convaincu.

Le silence qui suivit mit Kira mal à l'aise. D'abord, elle avait trouvé ça peu délicat de sa part de dire ça. Ensuite, il semait le doute dans son esprit. Elle avait confiance en la première division, aveuglément, mais les autres ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida qu'elle en parlerai à Vlad. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle guetta sans relâche la mer. A 5h, la relève arriva assez fraîche pour faire son travail. Kira et son binôme descendirent avec hâte rejoindre leurs amis. A peine assise avec quelques gars de la 1ère, elle pris un verre. Un verre de saké exellent. Elle commença à bavarder, quand elle fut invitée à danser par un gars de la 14eme. Elle accepta, mais prit garde à ne rien faire de trop...suggestif, la conversation toujours en tête. Ce fut amusant, et elle dansa avec quelques autres. Elle s'amusait comme une folle. Avant que son partenaire ne lui souffle à l'oreille :

-On continue la soirée tout les deux ? Avec un sourire qui sous-entendait : « si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais décida, encore une fois, de ne pas faire la fille effarouchée tout en limitant son énervement :

-Non merci. C'est pas mon genre. Dit-elle avec un sourire poli.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce tu fout là ? Insista-t-il lourdement.

-T'as trop bu, je suis dans la famille pour l'aventure. Dit-elle en profitant de la fin de la chanson pour le lâcher et lui tourner le dos.

-Sale pute...

Ca n'avait pas été dit très fort, mais elle l'avait entendu. Un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elle ferma les yeux en continuant d'avancer, sans se retourner, histoire de désamorcer le conflit, et se dirigea vers ses amis de la 1ere. Elle prit un verre. Ce mec venait de considérer qu'une femme n'était à bord que pour être une pute. Génial. Il avait beau être bourré, c'était pas une excuse.

-T'avais dit que tu calmais sur l'alcool, ricana Vlad.

-...T'as raison.

Elle reposa le verre. C'était pas le moment d'être bourrée, si elle était vraiment considérée comme une allumeuse. Pas la peine de perdre le contrôle pour regretter ensuite.

Vlad s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se marre et boive son verre en voyant le regard de Kira, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Ben...j'ai une question. Pas ici, dit-elle en parlant fort pour couvrir le boucan.

Il se leva spontanément, comprenant que Kira avait besoin de parler. Elle se leva à son tour et ils allèrent vers le refectoire complètement vide et sombre. Kira passa prendre une pomme dans les cuisines, avant de venir se poster face à lui, tout deux assis sur des tables.

-J'ai une question. Que pense l'équipage de moi ?

Il la regarda attentivement.

-C'est-à-dire ?...

-Le fait que je sois une femme. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu les chauffer, ou autre ?

-Quelqu'un t'as dit ça ?

-Répond d'abord.

Il soupira. Elle n'allait pas aimer.

-Les 1ere et 2eme divisions, avec lesquelles on passe le plus de temps, ne disent rien de méchant, j'en suis sûr et certain. Parfois des blagues, mais pas sérieuses, tu les connais. Dans l'ensemble, même, personne ne dit rien de méchant. Mais il y a bien 10 ou 15 gars qui font des cas de blagues assez...

Il cherchait ses mots avec embarras. Kira abrégea son malaise en complétant avec ce qu'elle devinait être :

-Salaces ?

-Ouai.

-Du genre ?

-Kira...

-Du genre ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Par exemple...Certains plaisantent en disant que tu dois te taper certains mecs pour qu'ils soient si sympas avec toi. Mais honnêtement, ce ne sont que quelques gars. J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils disent ça sérieusement, ils te haïssent pas, mais...disons que ta présence ici les fait doucement rigoler. Ils ne te connaissent pas encore assez pour comprendre que tu t'es naturellement intégrée. Pour quelques-uns, ta place est pas là. Mais les 1ere et 2eme te défendent dans ton dos, t'en fais pas. A toi.

-Pendant mon tour de garde, mon binôme a dit que j'étais naïve de croire que j'excitais personne. Et le gars avec lequel je dansais avant de te rejoindre m'a proposé de...finir la soirée avec lui. J'ai gentiment répondu que c'était pas pour moi, et il m'a demandé ce que je foutais ici si c'était pas le cas. J'ai juste dis que j'aimais l'aventure, la famille, et il m'a traité de pute.

Vlad fronça les sourcils. C'était l'un des 10 ou 15 connards, dommage qu'elle soit tombé sur lui.

-Je veux savoir comment arrêter ça.

-Kira. T'es pas responsable. Marco m'a dit qu'Izu te défend beaucoup en disant que tes fringues te planquent, que t'assume pas d'être une femme. Pourtant, t'es libre en étant pirate, tu sais ? Tu peux t'assumer.

-J'ai peur d'être rejetée à cause de ça. J'assume mon choix d'intégrer cet équipage: je m'adapte.

-Faut pas te renier. Beaucoup de gars savent que t'as ta place ici, alors ne t'inquiète pas, les autres finiront pas accepter. Ils ne sont qu'une minorité, ceux qui en ont après toi. Assume-toi, et tu vas voir, les autres t'accepteront.

-Tu te rends compte de la pression que j'ai pour le combat de vendredi maintenant ?

-Alors là, t'as pas intérêt ! On s'est beaucoup entraîné, et tu as une superbe technique ! T'es rapide, c'est presque une dance. Tu fais des mouvements très beaux, très rapides. Fait attention à la force que tu mets pour pas te faire entraîner par ton élan. Mais sinon, t'inquiète pas : personne ne sait se battre comme toi. Tu vas en mettre un bon nombre au tapis.

Elle se sentit mieux il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup bossé, tout les deux. Pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

-Un bon conseil : ne le prend pas au sérieux, ce combat. C'est un jeu, une compet' pour apporter l'esprit d'équipe. Éclate-toi, joue. D'accord ?

Elle eu un beau sourire et hocha la tête. Elle croqua dans sa pomme.

-Merci Vlad.

-De rien princesse.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça...dit-elle désespérée.

-Non, ahahaha ! Dit-il en lui décoiffant les cheveux.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour finir la soirée. Tous poculèrent allegrement, vidant les bouteilles les unes après les autres. Vers 7h du mat, Kira décida d'aller dormir un peu.

* * *

Quand il vit Kira aller dormir, Vlad se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Marco. Il avait quitté la fête environ 10 minutes plus tôt. Peut-être était-il encore debout ?

Il toqua à la porte bleue.

-Oui ?

-C'est Vlad.

-J'arrive.

Marco ouvrit la porte. Il avait les cheveux mouillé, ne portait qu'un short, et son torse était caché par la longue serviette qu'il avait autour du cou.

-Désolé, j'ai écourté ta douche ? Demanda Vlad.

-Non non. Entre, dit-il en laissant Vlad passer, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils s'assirent tout deux au bureau, et Vlad expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kira. Marco était pensif. Il n'appréciait pas que le jugement du Paternel soit remit en cause : si il l'avait prise, c'est qu'elle le méritait en conséquence, tout le monde devrait l'accepter, d'autant qu'elle était considérée comme gentille et agréable. Personne n'avait quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher. La qualifier de « pute » était une véritable insulte, et l'irrespect n'avait pas sa place à bord.

-Tu sais...je suis sûr que la competition va l'aider à s'intégrer. Elle va faire ses preuves. En tout cas, si elle fait bien, et que malgré ça les critiques de ce genre continuent, je ne ferai pas de cadeaux. Laissons-la montrer ce qu'elle vaut, et si ça persiste, on prendra des mesures.

-Ca me semble bien.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit, Commandant.

-Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma, laissant Marco seul.

Il était bien embêté, car pour lui, Kira était un élément à fort potentiel, comme l'avait été Ace. Seulement, il se demandait s'il la surprotégeait car c'était une femme. Marco voulait la traiter comme les autres mais dans le même temps, il fallait la soutenir plus que d'autres car elle était traitée injustement par certains... c'était compliqué.

Pourquoi ne pas juste la laisser faire ? Après tout, elle avait raison : elle devait faire ses preuves, plus qu'un homme malheureusement, mais c'était la clé. Il ne devait pas intervenir à moins d'un problème sérieux.

Il alla se coucher, en songeant qu'il aurait des gueules de bois à gérer.

Le lendemain, jeudi, beaucoup ne tenaient pas debout. Kira était assez fière de s'en tirer avec un très léger mal au crâne, qui passa rapidement. En fait, beaucoup restèrent dormir jusqu'à deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi. L'infirmerie distribua des cachets. Les plus courageux, et volontaires, remirent les tables et bancs à l'intérieur et commençèrent à nettoyer le pont. Kira, un balai-serpière en main, frottait activement les planches du pont en compagnie de quelques nakamas encore fatigués.

Le soir même, à peu près tout le monde fut au rendez-vous pour dîner. La compétition pour le lendemain fut réannoncée. Elle débuterait sur le pont, si le temps était beau, à 9h.

Kira partit donc se coucher tôt après avoir écrit quelques lignes sur son état, et sur les conversations qu'elle avait eu la veille. Elle était vraiment nerveuse.

-Rien a foutre, je vais m'éclater. On y va au talent. Dit-elle pour elle-même au moment de se coucher par tentative d'auto-persuasion.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Kira se réveilla à 7h30, nerveuse. Elle voulait avoir le temps de s'échauffer les muscles. Elle fit quelques exercices dans sa chambre, et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner, ses épées courtes sur le dos, croisées en X. Intérieurement, c'était la panique totale. Alors, pour ne pas le montrer durant le petit déjeuner, elle essaya de se convaincre que même la putain de fin du monde ne l'empêcherait pas de savourer un thé et un pain au chocolat. Cela marcha plutôt bien, car elle parvint à avaler quelque chose malgré le stress qui lui nouait un peu l'estomac.

Vers 9h, les deux divisions étaient sur le pont principal. Sur les ponts supérieurs et les rambardes, les autres divisions jouaient le rôle de spectateurs, et de parieurs. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux car les derniers combats étaient les plus intéressants, et certains étaient en corvées, voir même au lit.

-Bien, commença Marco d'une voix forte. Voilà comment ça marche. Tout le monde va faire un combat face a une personne tirée au hasard de l'autre division. Le perdant sort du jeu. Puis, le gagnant enchaînera sur un autre gagnant du combat précédant, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe n'ait plus de joueurs.

« Les fruits du démons sont interdits, donc Ace...Kira, vous prenez ça : dit-il en montrant des anneaux de kairouseki. Par équité, vu que la première a moins de membres, quelques-uns de la 2eme ont été tirés au sort pour ne pas participer. 75 personnes par équipe. L'équipe qui perd tous ses membres dans les combats perd la compétition.

Des murmurent d'excitation s'élevèrent. Kira nota cette fois que la première division comptait moins de membres. Pourquoi cette inégalité ? Elle penserait à demander. Elle mit l'anneau qu'on lui tendait, et elle en sentit immédiatement l'effet désagréable. Il s'agissait cependant d'un petit objet, et il ne lui sembla pas qu'elle perdait vraiment de force ou d'énergie.

-Pour les premiers combats, on serait trop nombreux. On va faire par vague. On va appeler 10 binômes qui combattront en même temps sur le pont. Faites gaffe à pas trop vous rapprocher. Ajouta Ace.

-Pour gagner, vous devez mettre KO, ou immobiliser 10 secondes, ou bien vous arrêter juste avant un coup fatal : cœur ou gorge. Ou bien, faites abandonner l'adversaire. Faites gaffe à pas trop vous blesser.

-Ah ! Et histoire de compliquer les choses, Marco et moi feront face à deux adversaires à la fois. Par équité.

-Bien, dit le Paternel. Apportez les barils.

Tandis que deux hommes apportaient deux petits barils rouges et deux petits barils marrons près du Paternel, assis devant le pont, Kira demanda à son voisin :

-Donc plus on gagne, et plus on reste tout en faisant perdre des joueurs aux adversaires.

-C'est ça. Il faut pas juste pouvoir se battre, il faut pouvoir tenir longtemps. Y en a qui sortent dès le premier combat, et d'autres qui éliminent dix adversaires. Les deux groupes sont assez équilibrés, ça ne sera pas simple. Pour maximiser les chances de gagner, il faut garder le plus de monde possible jusqu'à la fin.

-Je vois.

-Réfléchis pas et lance toi, dis Mei derrière elle.

-C'est prévu.

Les deux hommes près du paternel commencèrent à tirer chacun un papier de leur baril rouge. Le paternel avait à sa droite la première division et à sa gauche la deuxième. Dans le public, les paris allaient de bon train. Kira se demandait de quoi avaient l'air les combats. Elle craignait qu'ils soient très violents, et cette fois, elle n'avait pas son fruit.

-Première : Vlad ! Cria l'un des deux hommes.

-Deuxième : Grayon ! Annonça l'autre.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent et se mirent dans un coin du pont. Neuf autre binômes se mirent en place. Le paternel lança :

-Prêts ?...Commencez !

Les opposants se jetèrent férocement sur les autres. Kira flippa de plus belle : elle allait devoir faire ça ? Mais en y réfléchissant, ils avaient besoin de ce genre d'entrainement, non ? Face à des ennemis, ce serait pire. Et après tout, elle savait se battre, elle savait tuer, non ? Mais pas de cette façon, face à des camarades. C'était différent, là. Plus qu'a espérer pouvoir en sortir au moins un...Elle essaya de s'imaginer en situation. Utilisant ses coups à _elle_.

Non, c'était définitivement étrange d'avoir sa propre technique, de ne pas faire comme tout le monde des coups bien forts, comme des brutes. Elle allait se ridiculiser...

Du coin de l'œil, Mei remarqua qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup en bougeant nerveusement ses doigts, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il mis sa main sur son épaule.

-Hey. Panique pas. Tu t'es bien défendue contre nous, non ? Fait la même chose ici. Ils verront pas tes coups venir. Et aie confiance, ta peur est en train de te paralyser ! C'est pas grave si tu perds. Ils te butteront pas. Et si t'es blessée, t'inquiète, ce sera pas grave.

A cet instant, un cri retentit. Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme ayant un genou à terre, un main sur son épaule ensanglantée. Kira se retourna vers Mei avec un regard peu convaincu.

-...en général.

Elle soupira. Il avait raison, il fallait tout donner. Ne pas réfléchir pour ne pas paniquer. Juste se dire que c'était un jeu.

Au bout de 10 minutes, tous les combats étaient finis. Les noms des perdants allaient dans les barils marrons pour ne pas être repiochés, alors que les gagnants étaient remis dans les barils rouges. Seule la chance décidait si ceux venant juste de combattre devaient immédiatement recommencer, ou attendre une, deux ou trois vagues. Plus le nombre de joueurs diminuait, et moins il y avait de repos.

Le nom de Kira fut appelé. Pour se donner de la prestance, elle garda la tête droite et un visage positif. Elle respira un bon coup. Surtout, ne rien montrer.

Son adversaire lui était inconnu. Il utilisait une sorte de batte. Mauvais. Comment parer un truc aussi bourrin ? Il la jaugeait des pieds à la tête.

En fait, voir enfin son adversaire la calmait. La pression descendit aussi soudainement que sa confiance monta en elle: elle se sentit happée par le jeu, prête à attaquer. Comme si brusquement, elle pouvait arrêter de se faire des idées plus effrayantes les unes que les autres sur le combat et son adversaire. C'était un homme. Rien qu'un homme, même si certes, il avait une matraque. Et elle pouvait le battre, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Elle était dans le jeu, elle avait du concret en face d'elle, il était désormais inutile de penser: il fallait agir. Avec intelligence.

-Tu peux y aller franchement, t'en fais pas. Dis Kira pour qu'il ne l'épargne pas.

Si il le faisait, sa victoire n'aurait aucune valeur. Ça semblait difficile, mais elle devrait pouvoir trouver une faille. Il était à 5 mètres d'elle, ça lui laissait une distance de sécurité.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Prêts ?...Commencez ! Cria le Paternel.

Kira ne voulut pas laisser de temps à son adversaire. Mais comment ne pas le blesser ?...Elle dégaina les deux épées et courut vers lui. Il amorça un mouvement de batte, mais elle fit une glissade sur les genoux tout en « coupant »faussement ses mollets du dos des épées. Elle se releva et remit une distance.

Il du comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, avec cette entrée des plus rapides et efficaces. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, prêt à donner un coup descendant. Kira fut plus rapide, et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre alors que sa main était au-dessus de sa tête. Peut-être effrayée des représailles, ou bien motivée par la victoire, elle ne lui laissa aucun répit et envoya un autre coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle visa ensuite le genou, et il tomba un peu. Ce fut suffisant pour que Kira ne s'approche, ne lui saisisse le haut et lui mette l'épée sous la gorge.

Il la regarda, surpris.

-Pas mal, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle n'avait mit qu'une minute. Elle et son adversaire se mirent à l'écart, près du parternel, et regardèrent les autres. Elle ne vit pas le petit coup d'oeil du paternel sur elle. Il avait été agréablement surpris par sa vitesse. Quand tous eurent fini, elle pu rejoindre ses amis.

-Bah tu vois ! Dis Mei.

-Il m'a épargnée.

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Il a même pas eu le temps de t'épargner ! Rigola un autre.

Elle apprit aussi que Marco venait aussi de combattre, et avait gagné. Elle voulait le voir combattre.

Les nouveaux noms furent appelés, et Kira fut de nouveau convoquée. Son adversaire était Jiju, un homme grand et assez jeune, épéiste au cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, jovial.

-Plutôt.

-Ok, je vais pas t'épargner. Dit-il avec un ton taquin.

-Je t'en prie. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle l'aimait bien, il était prêt à déconner tout en étant très sérieux.

-Prêts ? Commencez !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec violence, lui avec un sabre, elle avec ses deux katanas courts. Alors qu'elle parrait avec la lame de droite, elle tenta un coup demi circulaire avec la main gauche. Il eut le temps de voir le coup venir, se recula et l'épée coupa le vide. Il allait contre-attaquer, mais Kira était déjà en place pour lui asséner un coup de pied. Jiju comprit que ses jambes étaient rapides, souples et puissantes. Il recula, mais elle enchaîna sur un deuxième coup de pied qui lui frappa le ventre. Dans le même élan, Kira donna coup de pied sur coup de pied, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, les épées fermement tenues.

Alors qu'il reculait sous le dernier coup, Kira prit autant de vitesse que possible pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il fit une roulade sur le côté, et Kira, prise dans son élan, n'eut pas le temps de le contre-attaquer. C'était exactement ce dont Vlad lui avait dit de se méfier.

De nouveau face à face, il se jaugèrent. Puis sans crier gare, Kira lança une offensive. Jiju la vit préparer un coup en diagonale avec les deux lames. Il plaça donc son épée en hauteur. Puis, soudainement, alors qu'elle allait faire le coup, elle se baissa et fit un mouvement de bras descendant pour se donner l'élan de pivoter. Elle tendit une jambe qui le faucha. Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit, et tenta de lui mettre la lame sous la gorge, mais il réagit vite et s'éloigna. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide et, après quelques gestes de défense maladroits, son sabre n'étant pas adapté dans un combat de telle proximité, il vit la lame sur sa gorge. Kira remporta ainsi son deuxième combat.

Elle se releva, et tendis sa main au perdant qu'il accepta volontiers. Il se mirent sur le côté.

-Bon sang, Vlad t'as dopée !

-Il est un bon prof, mais il n'a pas triché.

-Bon, j'ai la haine de m'être fait battre par une nana...

-Genre, c'est la honte parce que je suis une fille.

-Heu...non, pardon, je voulais pas t'offenser, hein !

-T'inquiète, je sais bien que c'est « anormal ». Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas durer. Ca serait vexant.

Ils observèrent la fin des combats en silence, et se saluèrent avant d'aller vers leurs camps respectif. Jiju se fit charrier, et Kira applaudir. Pour l'instant, la seconde avait prit un meilleur départ.

Kira ne fut pas appelée au tour suivant. Elle en profita pour regarder les autres tout en reprenant son souffle et buvant un peu d'eau.

Les nouveaux combats furent annoncés, incluant Kira.

Elle affronta encore un homme et sortit victorieuse. Son adversaire ne l'avait pas sous-estimée, et avait attaqué franchement. Mais Kira n'avait pas lésiné sur les coups : ses katanas avaient bougés trop vite et dans des directions contradictoires, les rendant imprévisibles. Il arrivait qu'elle laisse son corps sans défense pour attaquer l'ennemi des deux côtés, comme des ciseaux se refermant sur son adversaire. C'était impossible à esquiver ou à parrer avec une seule arme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attaquer d'un coup d'estoc. A cela, elle ajoutait des coups de pieds efficaces et rapides dans les jambes pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire.

Elle fut repiochée immédiatement après.

-1ere : Kira !

-Encore...contre ?

-2eme : Ace !

-QUOI ? Cria Kira en manquant une syncope. C'est une blague ? Hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec pitié.

Mei, mort de rire devant sa réaction, reprit son sérieux et fit une croix devant elle en disant :

-Paix à ton âme...

-Mei !

-Du coup, tu vas avoir un copain pour t'aider...

-Kira avec Echi contre Ace !

-Yes ! Dit Echi, ravi d'affronter Ace. Allez Kira, en plus on s'est déjà battu ensemble !

Il se tapèrent les mains et avancèrent face à Ace.

-Faites de votre mieux, encouragea Mei. Et si tu bats Ace, Kira on te paye un verre ! Promis !

-Et une tarte au citron ? Négocia-t-elle.

-Et une tarte au citron. Accepta-t-il.

La déconne était sans doute pour Kira le seul moyen de déstresser, et ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Et moi ? Demanda Echi.

-Va te faire, t'es grand !

-Je te laisse mon verre, dit Kira pour mettre fin à la conversation et se concentrer. Devant eux, Ace arborait un beau sourire narquois. En rangers, short noir et chemise ouverte, il laissait voir un corps athlétique bien habitué à la bagarre. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Kira. Son corps de rêve ne perturba cependant pas Kira le moins du monde.

-J'ai pas l'intention de t'épargner, tu sais. J'ai vu que tu vaux beaucoup en combat.

Il avait parlé sans méchanceté, avec un petit sourire, juste pour tester sa résistance psychologique. Elle avait l'air de tenir bon, pas la peine de retenir les coups ou les taquineries.

-Bon, Echi, faut qu'on gère !

-J'te l'frait pas dire ! Ce serait la classe de nous débarrasser du Commandant ennemi.

-Prends pas la grosse tête, Echi. Calma Kira.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, le Paternel cria encore : « Commencez » !

Kira et Echi restèrent sur leurs positions, mais Ace ne bougea pas, ses bras le long du corps alors qu'elle était en parade avec ses armes et qu'Echi avait la main sur la garde de son épée. Elle comprit qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle fit donc une feinte pour entamer le combat. Elle se jeta sur lui avec un coup d'estoc. Elle attendit qu'il réagisse, et fit brusquement un salto arrière, resta près du sol en atterrissant, et garda l'élan pour attaquer ses jambes.

Ace fut surpris, et tomba sous elle. Avec le haki, il aurait pu prévoir ce coup. Echi courut vers lui en dégainant. Il parvint à se dégager.

Au bout de deux minutes, Marco termina son propre combat, et il put observer Kira et Echi. Elle avait vraiment progressé. Mais elle et Echi n'était pas toujours syncro. Et Ace ne semblait pas se fatiguer, ne faisant pas d'attaque demandant trop d'énergie. Ils enchaînèrent coups sur coups. Les attaques de Kira sollicitaient plus de force, d'énergie et de souplesse.

Elle était à court d'option...Elle eu beau utiliser son haki à fond, les coups d'Ace étaient eux aussi très souples, mais surtout plus sûrs et directs que les siens. Il ne perdait pas son équilibre. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à la toucher, ni même à la feinter.

Les deux partis se mirent à l'écart une seconde, pour reprendre leur souffle. Kira murmura à Echi :

-Je te laisse l'avoir : je fais l'attaque suicide. Ok ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, avant de soupirer :

-Okay.

Si elle voulait l'immobiliser, elle allait devoir se passer de ses armes. Elle fonça donc sur lui, attaquant coup sur coup. Derrière elle, Echi attendait son ouverture. Ace se douta qu'ils préparaient une attaque combinée. Kira remit l'épée gauche dans son dos, ce qui le surprit. Elle relança une attaque, volontairement trop longue. Ace lui saisit le poignet de sa main gauche, ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle lâcha aussitôt l'arme pour se saisir de l'avant bras d'Ace, et l'approcha de lui. Elle parvint à le saisir et à légèrement le faucher pour qu'il tombe à terre avec elle. Elle se plaça de sorte à le garder au sol. Ace comprit, mais trop tard, Echi le cloua en s'asseyant sur lui avant de mettre la pointe de son épée sur son cœur.

-Et merde ! Ragea Ace. Je savais que ce serait un truc du genre !

Echi se leva en aidant les deux jeunes à se mettre debout. Ace s'en voulut: Kira avait un excellent haki, elle ne se serait jamais faite avoir sans raison! Il n'aurait pas du la saisir.

-Bon ! On a battu Hiken no Ace, c'est bien non ? Et c'est grâce à toi !

-Il n'y a pas été à fond. Dit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait aux rangs de ses nakamas.

-Non en effet, survint la voix de Marco.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

-Mais vous lui avez donné du fil à retordre. Il va devoir travailler ça, il a sous-estimé ta capacité à l'immobiliser. Bon boulot tout les deux.

-Bravo ! Lança Mei accompagné de quelques applaudissements.

De l'autre côté du pont, Ace souriant nerveusement en se faisant passer un savon par Teach.

-Tu m'rends fier ! Dit Vlad en lui frottant le crâne affectueusement.

Elle refit sa queue de cheval décoiffée. Maintenant, la 1ère division avait de l'avance. Kira put se reposer un tour, tandis qu'Echi fut rappelé. Marco aussi fut convoqué. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir voir se dont il était capable. Il allait affronter deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas : un grand avec deux épées fines d'escrime, et un avec des poings de fer.* Elle prit sa gourde pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau, et la referma alors que le silence précédant le signal de départ s'installait.

-Combattez !

Habitué au travail d'équipe, les deux adversaires de Marco attaquèrent ensemble. Marco se baissa et les dépassa en en crochetant un au passage. L'homme aux poings de fer tomba sur le ventre. Il rattaqua tout de suite en esquivant une épée de l'autre avant de le frapper à la gorge. L'épéiste lâcha une épée pour porter sa main à la gorge. Marco sentit derrière lui l'autre qui s'était relevé. Alors qu'il lançait un direct dans le dos de Marco, celui-ci se décalla, lui saisit le bras et l'envoya valser par dessus lui. Immédiatement, il esquiva de nouveau l'épée de l'autre, et se jetta sur celui qui était à terre pour lui prendre ses poings de fer, histoire de le désarmer. Il tenta de lutter, et Marco dut faire une roulade, car l'épéiste rattaquait de nouveau, assez lentement cependant. Il se remit souplement debout.

Kira nota qu'au final, Marco aussi utilisait beaucoup ses jambes et sa vitesse.

Marco enchaîna une gauche sur une droite, et envoya un pied dans le ventre de l'épéiste, qui tomba à genoux en lâchant sa deuxième épée avant de cracher. Marco se saisit une épée et fit semblant donner un coup à l'épéiste à genoux. Un hors jeu. Il lâcha l'épée et rattaqua l'autre, plus costaud. Mais au bout de quelques échanges, Marco le remit à terre et termina par un étranglement jusqu'à l'abandon de l'autre.

Il se releva en aidant son adversaire. Kira était impressionné. Il était clairement très fort, et elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas, lui non plus, été à fond. Elle le trouva subitement très beau, avec ses cheveux un peu décoiffés et sa chemise ouverte laissant voir des abdominaux très bien dessinés. En regardant ailleurs pour éviter d'en rougir, elle vit que plus d'un était dans cette tenue, voir torse nu. Pourquoi lui semblait-il...mieux ?

Elle reprit un peu d'eau en baissant la tête, et, perturbée, elle n'entendait pas son nom être appelé.

-Kira ?

-Quoi ?

-A toi.

-Ah !

Elle se dépêcha de se mettre en place face au grand brun trentenaire ayant une épée. Cette fois, Kira était lessivée. Elle donna tout de même beaucoup : elle enchaîna de beaux et larges coups avec une série de coups de genoux et de poings quand elle fut proche de lui. Son haki lui permit à chaque fois d'éviter les coups de son ennemis. Elle mis ses katanas à l'envers dans ses mains, en revers. La technique fut plus difficile à contrer pour l'autre, qui grâce à un habile coup dans le genoux, tomba par terre et eut une lame sous la gorge, avec Kira assise sur lui.

Il laissa échapper un râle d'énervement en fermant les yeux tandis que Kira se relevait en rangeant ses armes. Il se redressa à son tour.

-Bravo miss ! Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Surprise, elle la serra avec un léger sourire, avant que tout deux n'aillent rejoindre leurs divisions.

-Bon ! Bah j'aurai du miser plus sur toi ! Dit Mei.

-Tu mises sur moi ? Dit-elle en levant les sourcils d'un air blasé.

-Bah oui ! Je crois en toi ! Dit-il en la décoiffant.

Elle ne dit rien en refaisant sa queue de cheval. Ca se passait beaucoup mieux que prévu pour l'instant. Elle était dans une bonne moyenne. Elle s'était débarrassée de 4 adversaire, dont Ace ! Le combat suivant, elle décida de battre son record de vitesse. Elle paria avec Mei qu'elle terrasserait son ennemi en moins d'une minute. Il tint le pari, ravi de voir que Kira commençait à s'amuser et avait désormais confiance en ses capacités. Kira battit son ennemi sans que celui-ci n'est compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une lame tournoyante devant ses yeux alors qu'une autre frôlait ses côtes, avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

Elle revint avec un grand sourire en tendant une main à Mei, qui lui donna les 2000 Berrys pariés.

La 1ère division avait désormais une belle avance. Kira décida de tout faire pour rester dans le jeu jusqu'au bout et comme il lui arrivait d'avoir des pauses, elle n'avait aucun problème d'endurance.

Elle bâtit un sixième homme, épéiste, de façon cette fois plus délicate. Sans son haki, Kira n'aurait jamais pu le battre tant ce géant de 2 mètres bougeait vite. Le problème étant que lui aussi avait le haki de l'observation. Elle l'avait sous-estimé et avait pris un coup de poing blindé au haki de l'armement d'entrée de jeu. Pendant environ trente seconde, elle avait bougé pour éviter ses attaques, et reprendre ses esprits, avant de comprendre qu'il l'attendait au sol. Il attentait de la clouer au sol quand elle voudrait le faucher. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup fauché, depuis le début. Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan avant de foncer sur lui. Dans son esprit, elle se préparait à raser le sol. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle changea son plan, fit une roue groupée avec les épées en mains suivie d'un salto proche de lui où elle eut peur de le blesser. Il bougea, et sans son haki, Kira n'aurait pas pu parer le coup qu'il lança. Mais elle le fit sans problème, atterrit, et cette fois le faucha alors qu'il regardait encore vers le haut dans une position peu équilibrée. Elle remporta ainsi la victoire. Elle ne participa pas aux deux derniers rounds, durant lesquels les 7 derniers de l'équipe adverse furent battus.

Elle fut félicitée, ayant fait parti des derniers de l'équipe.

Marco lui même lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu vois, tu t'en sors très bien. Dit-il avec un ton calme et confiant.

Elle rougit un peu, elle ne sut trop si c'était à cause de leurs promiscuité, du contact ou du compliment. Heureusement, ses joues encore rougies par l'effort cachèrent cette réaction.

-Merci.

Il s'en alla, la laissant avec ses amis. Il était midi passé, il fallait donc aller manger. Quand tous furent installé, le Paternel annonça le résultat officiellement.

-Bien ! Nous avons une équipe de vainqueurs ! La deuxième division se chargera des corvée de la première demain et après-demain, sauf vigie. Annonça le Paternel.

-Yeah ! Cria la première.

-Houuuu ! Hua la seconde.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. A cette occasion, Kira remarqua une chose : les regards se faisaient moins durs envers elle. Au contraire, on lui souriait beaucoup. Même celui lui ayant servit de binôme la veille pour la vigie la félicita. Elle avait le sentiment que ces combats avaient prouvé aux autres ce qu'elle savait faire.

Les divisions une et deux mangèrent ensemble : les jeux et les compétitions ne devaient jamais entacher la camaraderie et la solidarité à bord. Kira fut considérée comme le joker imprévu de sa division, elle en avait surpris plus d'un; elle se sentit comme officiellement reconnue comme combattante. Toutes les divisions avaient assisté aux derniers combats, et elle avait fait partie des survivants. Ses preuves étaient faites pour les derniers sceptiques. Si quelqu'un avait quoi que ce soit à redire à ses capacités ou à sa présence à bord, il entendrait parler d'elle.

A l'autre bout de la salle, son Commandant se disait exactement la même chose avec Shirohige. Tout deux avait été surpris de son endurance.

-Il lui faut juste un peu de confiance en elle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec ses nakamas, ça s'arrange. Dit Shirohige.

-Oui. Elle est bien entourée. Confirma Marco en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait eu...dit Ace.

Il prenait toujours au sérieux les combats. En perdre un pour lui était décevant. Il avait, sous son air désinvolte, un fort sens de l'honneur. Il n'aimait pas décevoir ses hommes.

Après le repas, tout comme ses camarades, elle partit prendre une douche bien méritée. Elle prit un pantacourt marron et un t-shirt gris, son savon et un sablier, et se dirigea vers les douches des infirmières, toujours avec ses armes sur elle. Il fallait traverser le dortoir des infirmière, relativement confortable, pour atteindre la salle de bain. A peine arriva-t-elle devant la porte de la salle d'eau, coincé entre de armoires peintes en bleu, que deux infirmières jaillirent de la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-Hey ! Kira ! On a vu un peu tes combats, bravo ! Dit l'une en prenant un élastique sur sa table de nuit avant de repartir aussi vite.

-Heu...ah, merci ! Dit-elle un peu surprise en les regardant s'éloigner.

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau vide, contente d'être félicitée depuis ce matin. Elle avait cependant hâte de se débarrasser de toute cette sueur. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de douche trop longue, restriction d'eau oblige à bord. L'eau était tiède, et c'était un luxe. Elle savait que les hommes ne restaient pas plus de cinq minutes sous l'eau en général. Elle avait donc récupéré un petit sablier de 4 minutes pour s'assurer d'être logée à la même enseigne que ses amis. Elle ressortit à peine 15 minutes plus tard, propre et sèche.

Elle alla dans une pièce dédiée au nettoyage du linge individuel. C'était une pièce rectangulaire où une trentaine de personnes pouvait s'asseoir devant un bac et nettoyer ses vêtements. La salle était généralement assez vide. Elle y nettoya sa tenue, qu'elle rapporta dans sa chambre et mit à sécher sur un cintre accroché sur la poignée de sa petite armoire. On toqua alors à sa porte, qu'elle alla ouvrir.

-Mei ?

-Tu veux faire un poker ?

-Oh que oui ! Dit-elle en remettant correctement ses épées sur sa hanche gauche.

L'après-midi fut très sympathique pour Kira, qui parla à beaucoup de monde pendant ses parties de cartes. Curieusement, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui voulait faire sa connaissance. Était-ce comme ça pour tout les nouveau ?

-Oui, t'en fait pas. Lui confia Mei alors qu'ils buvaient tout deux une bière à l'écart des autres dans le réfectoire. C'est assez normal de vouloir connaître les nouveaux membres.

Au mot "membres" Kira se rappela d'un détail.

-Au fait, Mei, pourquoi la 1ere a-t-elle moins de membres ? On est que 75, alors que les autres sont 100, non ?

Mei s'arrêta brusquement, et Kira eu immédiatement le sentiment d'avoir dit une connerie. Il la regarda avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle se sentit responsable de son changement d'humeur, et détestait ça. Rien n'était pire que de faire mal inconsciemment, comme en rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. C'était sans doute ça. Elle sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles sous la panique d'avoir dit une chose blessante. Merde. Elle aurait du se taire. Voulant annihiler cette tension qui s'était brusquement installée, elle lui saisit l'avant-bras en disant rapidement :

-En fait, ne t'embête pas. Désolé.

Elle le regarda avec compréhension, comme si elle avait saisit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Ou plutôt, comme si elle avait saisit qu'il n'aimait pas y penser. Pas avec pitié ou compassion. Cela calma un peu Mei.

Elle se leva en prenant sa choppe qu'elle finit d'une traite et rapporta au comptoir du réfectoire avant de sortir. Quand Kira disparut derrière la porte, Mei se mit à réfléchir à cette conversation avortée. Elle avait fait preuve de tact, en voyant son malaise et en le calmant. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle sache non ? C'était normal de se poser la question. Et se n'était pas sa faute si cet événement était arrivé.

Encore déboussolé, il décida d'en référer à Marco, qui discutait avec Vlad à quelques mètres de lui.

-Mm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mei, ça va pas ? Demanda Marco inquiet.

Mei s'installa face à eux.

-C'est Kira. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi on était que 75. Ça m'a prit au dépourvut, elle m'a dit de laisser tomber en voyant ma tête et elle est partie en s'excusant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Il fallait bien qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour non ? Dit Vlad. Si tu veux, moi, j'en parlerai.

-Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? Demanda Marco, suspicieux.

-Qu'ils se sont fait avoir.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais. Dit Marco de son ton blasé usuel pour cacher sa culpabilité.

-Hey. Tu n'les a pas envoyé à la mort. Dit Vlad en lui tapant l'épaule. Et je suis sûr qu'elle dirait pareil.

Marco ne répondit pas en posa sa choppe, la laissant en plan sur la table avant de sortir de la salle pleine de bavaradages sous les regards inquiets de ses deux subordonnés.

-Il s'en remettra, rassura Vlad à la question muette de Mei.

Marco marcha un peu sans destination, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un travail rapide à faire. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque avec l'intention de faire quelques recherches pour un navire allié au sujet d'une île. Il sentit avec son haki qu'une personne s'y trouvait. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, une senteur de papier lui monta aux narines; cette odeur familière le relaxa un peu. Il entra et fut surpris de voir Kira, de dos, affairée à écrire quelque chose sur la grande table centrale de la bibliothèque qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée principale. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte se refermer, prise à l'ouvrage. Marco s'approcha d'elle, et vit qu'elle écrivait dans un cahier. Cette fois, se sentant observée, elle se retourna.

-Ah, Commandant. Je fais ce que vous m'avez conseillé. Un livre sur les religions.

-Ca, ce sont les plans ? Demanda-t-il en voyant des feuilles volantes couvertes d'annotations énumérées.

-Oui, j'ai commencé hier.

Il se saisit des feuilles, s'installa sur la chaise à droite de Kira et les lut. Anxieuse, elle attendit son avis. Lui remarqua tout de suite son écriture soignée, mais aussi la clarté de l'organisation des titres et des mots-clés.

-C'est pas mal du tout, tu as un esprit synthétique, ça me parait clair.

-Merci. Ca va me prendre un peu de temps à écrire, mais j'y crois.

-Bien sûr que tu peux le faire.

Un silence s'installa. Marco regardait la table d'un air blasé, laissant Kira perplexe. Qu'attendait-il ? Il tourna ses yeux vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, et tenta d'y déceler quelque chose.

Dans son esprit, Marco réfléchissait. N'était-ce pas le moment pour lui expliquer ? Au moins ce serait fait.

Kira sembla comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler, puisqu'elle décida de lui tendre une perche.

-Il y a quelque chose dont...vous voulez parler ?

Marco resta silencieux, et Kira attendit patiemment. Il se demandait comment dire clairement cet épisode dramatique.

-Mei m'a dit que tu t'interrogeais sur le manque d'effectifs de cette division.

Il y eu une seconde de réflexion.

-En effet. Mais ça a eu l'air de le perturber, donc j'imagine que c'est un sujet sensible.

Elle annonçait d'emblée qu'elle savait que le sujet était grave, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche. D'un ton détaché, il commença :

-C'est normal que tu sois au courant, maintenant. Il faut bien que tu saches...Il y a plusieurs mois...entre notre première rencontre à Sarigo et notre deuxième à Batila, nous avons eu un incident.

Elle ne dit rien, le regardant avec attention.

-On a attaqué un groupe de Marine. J'étais censé pouvoir protéger mes camarades mais...Le groupe qui devait discrètement récupérer des infos s'est fait repéré. Mon groupe, chargé de la diversion, était à seulement quanrante ou cinquante mètres d'eux, mais...on a rien pu faire. Kizaru, l'amiral qui a mangé le fuit de la lumière, les à tué sur place. Et moi j'étais comme un con, en train de voler, incapable de le rattraper ou de l'arrêter. Cette nuit là, vingt de mes hommes sont morts. Tout le monde sait que cette bataille, pour une fois, c'est la Marine qui l'a gagnée. Et c'était ma faute. On t'en a pas parlé, car c'était pas...glorieux.

Les dernières phrases ne furent pas prononcées avec le ton nonchalant habituel. Jusqu'ici il tentait d'expliquer simplement et objectivement, mais rien à faire : l'émotion venait perturber le récit. La voix s'était faite un peu plus lente, et légèrement tremblante.

Kira sentit toute sa culpabilité et sa tristesse dans cette petite fissure vocale. Elle le regarda comme elle avait prit l'habitude de regarder ceux ayant subit les pertes d' êtres chers. Avec une légère compassion, et avec respect, pour encourager la personne à parler. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Et cela sembla marcher, car sans le vouloir, Marco poursuivit.

-Personne ne m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait mais c'est moi qui ait fait ce plan foireux. C'est pour ça que je voulais progresser encore un peu. Ton arrivée m'a remotivé à travailler mon haki. On ne peut jamais être assez fort.

Elle eu un léger sourire, avant de le rassurer sur un ton calme, articulant bien les mots, le tout sur un ton rassurant et réaliste, celui des gens qui veulent faire entendre raison avec sincérité et tact.

-C'est normal que vous vous sentiez responsable. Et vous êtes bien responsable, en partie, de ces morts. Je ne vais pas le nier comme les autres, Commandant. Cependant, il faut que vous voyiez plus grand. Je suppose que votre plan a été approuvé par d'autres ?

-Ou...oui, le Paternel.

-Et comme vous me l'avez dit vous même, le Paternel a un bon jugement. Et vos hommes ont suivis vos directives. Ils avaient la possibilité de refuser; pas le droit, mais la capacité. On peut toujours dire non, on est toujours responsable de ses actes. Et eux ont décidé de respecter vos ordres. Ils sont tout aussi responsables.

Marco la regardait mi-choqué d'accuser les morts et le Paternel, mi-intrigué par sa façon de voir les choses. Qu' essayait-elle de dire ?

-Ils croyaient en moi ! Dit Marco d'un ton assez violent en se levant et s'éloignant de quelques pas pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son regard troublé.

-Et ils n'ont pas eu tord. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs pirates, vous avez de grandes capacités...mais cette fois, l'ennemi à été trop fort. Et vous n'y pouviez rien. Vos hommes savent qu'ils risquent la mort. Oyaji sait que nous risquons tous la mort pour être sous son étendard. Et il y a parfois le jeu du hasard ou des circonstances. Vous voyez... il est rare qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul responsable dans la mort d'un homme. Mais plus cette responsabilité vous incombe, plus elle vous pèse, si vous êtes quelqu'un d'assez humain. Etes-vous sûr que vôtre responsabilité soit si grande dans cette histoire, au point de vous désigner comme seul responsable?

Elle le laissa réfléchir à ces mots. Il répliqua :

-Les autres n'arrêtent pas d'exagérer, en disant que ce n'est pas ma faute. Et je trouve ça comme...rassurer un gosse.

-Ils font ça pour vous aider. Avez-vous tenté de vous accuser, vous et vous seul, de leurs morts ? C'est ce qu'il me semble. Dans ce cas, seriez-vous le genre à douter de vos capacités quand vous subissez un échec ? Avez vous peur de reprendre vos responsabilités parce que vous trouvez ces responsabilités trop lourdes avec le poids de la culpabilité ?

Il la regardait maintenant avec un franc étonnement. C'était exactement ça. Elle prit son silence pour un oui, et ajouta:

-C'est pour ça qu'ils vous rassurent. Oyaji a besoin de vous. Il vous dit que vous n'y êtes pour rien pour vous contre-balancer : vous, vous voulez prendre le blâme tout seul, et cela risque de vous faire douter de vous-même. Si vous étiez capable d'accepter que vous n'êtes pas seul pour porter ces morts, vous ne vous sentiriez pas si mal. Oyaji sait que tout seul face à l'échec, vous allez doutez de vos capacités. Et ce serait une perte pour l'équipage. Du coup, il tente de vous rassurer. Et vous même, vous aideriez quelqu'un de la même façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous devez bien comprendre la réaction de vos amis. Ils ne vous prenne pas pour un gosse; mais ils doivent vous trouver trop...accablé.

Marco regarda le mur un moment en repensant à tout cela. Effectivement. Ça faisait sens. Mais encore énervé, il ajouta :

-Tu sais ce que c'est au moins, d'avoir la mort d'un ami sur la conscience ?

Elle eu un sourire triste et ironique en soufflant.

-Je sais même ce que ça fait d'avoir le sang d'un innocent sur la conscience. Je vous rappelle qu'il m'est arrivé d'achever des enfants ou des adultes souffrants et condamnés. Mais oui, je le sais. Pas de la même façon que vous cependant...Un ami équarrisseur a fini par se tuer, pendant l'épidémie Ragar, car il se sentait responsable de l'épidémie à force d'être rejeté et insulté par tout le monde. Je me suis sentie responsable...Tous ses amis se sont sentis responsables. Car nous n'avions pas pu l'aider et le soutenir, car il avait porté trop de douleur pour lui seul. C'est ce genre de chose que je veux vous éviter. D'accord, ce n'est pas comme donner des ordres mais ça reste du sang sur les mains...Nous, les membres de cet équipage, sommes responsables de vous, et vous avez besoin de soutien autant que nous avons besoin du vôtre. C'est ce fonctionnement de famille que j'ai immédiatement apprécié ici, vous savez ? Mais cette famille, c'est aussi la solution. Voilà comment on tient. Avec la lucidité de savoir ce qu'on a vraiment fait et provoqué, mais aussi avec les soutiens des autres.

Cette réponse, dite avec calme et sans méchanceté, fit un drôle de frisson à Marco. A trop se focaliser sur lui, il en avait oublié le passé de la jeune femme. Il se sentit soudain mal : il avait perdu ses hommes et avait laissé sa division se débrouiller pendant quelques temps. Alors qu'il aurait du les soutenir. Il avait oublié les autres à trop se focaliser sur sa connerie. Pourtant, il avait un bon sens de la camaraderie...c'est vrai, il n'avait pas agis fidèle à lui-même après l'incident.

-C'est...vrai. Tu as une bonne manière d'expliquer les choses. C'est assez agréable, en fait, de comprendre ce qui se passe. Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Mais de rien. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Par contre...peux-tu me promettre de ne rien dire à personne ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre qui cachait sa gêne.

Elle fit un mouvement de main devant sa bouche, comme une serrure qu'on fermerait avec une clé.

-Je respecte parfaitement ça. Et merci de m'avoir expliqué cet incident. J'imagine que maintenant, je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir en tant que matelot ?

-Oui. Désolé si on ne te l'a pas dit avant.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il y eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel Marco vint s'appuyer sur la table près d'elle. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par reprendre la parole sur un tout autre sujet.

-Sinon...j'ai travaillé le haki.

-Ah. Et ?

-Je vois effectivement plus loin et je perçois plus, mais ça me demande du temps.

-Ne vous découragez pas j'ai mis 8 ans à atteindre mon niveau actuel.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprends à la va-vite.

-Non. Il faut de la patience et une pratique régulière.

-A ce sujet, on pourra refaire un entrainement ?

-Bien sûr. Peut-être pas ce soir, par contre, je suis assez crevée !

-Je pense bien. Demain soir ?

-Très bien.

Il se leva.

-Je ne te dérange pas plus. Ne tarde pas, le dîner va bientôt être servit.

-D'accord.

-Et,...Merci beaucoup.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Dit-elle en se remettant au travail.

Marco referma la porte en silence et marcha dans le couloir désert vers sa chambre en repensant à sa conversation avec sa subordonnée. Il devait l'admettre, Kira était une femme comme on en voyait peu sur les mers. Dès leur première rencontre, le courant était bien passé. Kira aimait rire, et savait être sérieuse. Elle pouvait déconner et en même temps faire preuve d'une certaine sagesse, comme elle venait de le démontrer pendant leur conversation.

Il montrait rarement un visage triste à quelqu'un, considérant que son statut imposait d'avoir une bonne image auprès de l'équipage. Ses amis étaient là si nécessaire, mais il était vrai qu'après la mort de ses nakamas, il s'était renfermé. Kira avait raison : il n'était pas seul responsable, et il ne pouvait pas laisser cet échec l'arrêter. Elle avait aussi raison de dire que cet environnement familial du Moby Dick était génial. Il se sentait vraiment chez lui, sur le Moby Dick, et il devait se battre pour que cet équipage perdure. Jamais il n'aurait eu la chance d'avoir une telle famille sans rencontrer Oyaji.

Le masque de flegme habituel revint sur son visage durant le dîner. Il regarda de temps à autres Kira, de loin, qui riait, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se familiarisait à l'humour de ses nakamas. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un beau rire, franc et sonore, mais aussi un peu cristallin, qui le rendait agréable et facilement identifiable dans la mêlée de voix masculines en pleines discussions.

Shirohige remarqua ses « moments d'absences », ainsi que leur objet de réflexion, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Cela confirmait peut-être ce qu'il pensait de Marco. Depuis cette soirée où Marco avait rapidement clamé qu'il n'observait pas beaucoup Kira, il se demandait si son second n'en pinçait pas pour elle. Ça ne semblait pas sérieux, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Marco était un homme ayant un grand self-control.

A sa grande surprise, Marco vint le voir le soir-même pour s'excuser.

-Mon comportement n'était pas digne de celui de votre bras droit depuis l'incident.

Shirohige fut pantois l'espace d'un instant, avant de rire.

-Gurarararara ! Tu es pardonné, Marco, je ne t'en voulais absolument pas. Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu veux redevenir comme avant. Bien que depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que tu t'es remis à parler avec tout le monde. C'est bien, mon fils.

Marco ferma simplement les yeux avant de sortir en disant bonne nuit.

Fatigué de sa journée, il alla se coucher au plus vite.

Le lendemain des combats, samedi, Kira sentit des courbatures dans ses bras, ses jambes et même ses abdos. Au réfectoire, durant le petit déjeuner, la lenteur calculée de ses mouvements n'échappa pas à Vlad.

-Alors, on oublie les étirements ? Ricana-t-il.

-J'en ai fait, mais pas assez. Dit-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-C'est bien si t'as mal, ça veut dire que t'y a mis du muscle ! Dit-il en lui mettant une tape dans le dos qui lui fit recracher son thé.

Elle grommela en essuyant et en marmonnant qu'il devrait arrêter les claques pendant qu'elle mangeait.

-Oh, on est grognon ? T'en fait pas, Kira. Un bon entraînement de haki, ça va te remettre de bonne humeur ! Dit-il avec amusement sadique.

Kira soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. C'est vrai, il y avait entraînement...pour une fois, elle avait envie de sécher. Mais elle savait ô combien il était important d'être régulier pour progresser au haki. Elle ne fit donc aucun autre commentaire et attrapa une pomme et un bout de pain qu'elle couvrit de beurre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle était face à Vlad et Echi en salle d'entrainement, les écoutant décrire la façon d'invoquer le haki.

-Tu dois ressentir cette énergie te couvrir là où tu le souhaite. Conclut Echi.

-Dit comme ça, ça à l'air facile.

-On essaie ?

-Ok.

La scéance s'acheva sur un combat tranquille. Il fallait du temps pour développer le haki, Kira ne s'inquiéta de l'absence de résultat à la fin de la séance. Ils partirent ensuite prendre une douche de leur côté pour ensuite aller manger.

Arrivée la première, Kira alla s'asseoir à une table où beaucoup de têtes lui étaient inconnues. Il n'y eu aucune réaction, et elle passa un bon repas à écouter et discuter avec ces nouvelles rencontres.

* * *

L'après-midi fut dédiée au linge de maison avec sa division. Chaque homme avait ses draps à laver. Après avoir nettoyé dans d'immenses bacs les draps, ils durent les étendre sur de grandes cordes dans une salle, dont le toit était le pont supérieur avant. Des grilles laissaient de l'air frais entrer, et des systèmes de séchage fait avec des dials avaient été installés. Kira entendit parler des îles célèstes en demandant d'où venait ces coquillages souffleurs. Cela la passionna. L'équipage ne s'y était rendu que 3 fois depuis la création de l'équipage, donc beaucoup n'y avait encore jamais été. Du coup, Vlad, y étant allé deux fois, prit un sacré coup de vieux et fut traité d'ancien par tout le monde.

Alors que Kira s'était baissée pour retendre une ligne de séchage, Mei et son acolyte n'avait pas résisté à l'ensevelir sous les très nombreux et lourds draps humides qu'ils transportaient dans un grand bac d'osier. La pauvre avait émergé la tête du tas complètement frigorifiée, et, après s'être empêtrée dans les draps, était partie se changer, en jurant qu'elle aurait sa revanche.

Après cela, beaucoup se mirent à faire des jeux de cartes dans le refectoire. Kira en profita pour se vanger. De derrière Mei, elle illustrait avec ses mains ses cartes. Il lui fallut 20 bonnes minutes et 4000 berrys de perte pour comprendre pourquoi tous ses camarades semblaient lire dans son jeu. Kira récupéra une partie des gains pour ses délations.

Puis se fut déjà l'heure de dîner, suivi des habituelles parties de fléchettes, de cartes et de concours d'alcool. Kira sortit tôt pour se reposer un peu avant le rendez-vous prévu avec Marco. Elle attendit 11h moins dix pour se rendre en salle d'entraînement. Marco l'y attendait déjà. La salle était bien éclairée grâce à quelques néons.

-En avance. Dit-elle.

-Je viens d'arriver.

-On va commencer comme d'habitude, dit elle en lui donnant des boules de cire et le bandeau.

Marco les mis et Kira commença à donner les coups. Il avait progressé, c'était certain. Elle pouvait se permettre d'aller plus vite qu'avant. Elle ne le toucha que 2 fois en une demie-heure c'était un bon résultat. Il ne tomba pas tout seul, bien qu'a certains moments, il vacillait un peu. Elle lui toucha deux fois l'épaule pour lui signifier d'enlever les bouchons d'oreille et le bandeau.

-C'est très bien, dit-elle. Vous êtes plus réactif, vous êtes moins déséquilibré et vous vous reposez bien sur le haki. On peut faire un petit combat avec les sens, pour voir ? Je pense que vous serez surpris de votre vitesse d'attaque.

-C'est déjà le cas. Pendant les combats d'hier, ça m'a semblé encore plus facile.

-Vous trouviez ça facile ?

-Oui. Mais face à Ace ou a Vista, j'ai du mal. Et tu t'en est très bien sortie face à Ace. Mais...je t'ai vu faire des mouvements plus amples et rapides pendant les entraînements.

-Mais c'est étrange, comme style. J'en faisait déjà beaucoup, je boulais pas que ça passe pour...comment dire...

-Une dance ? Proposa Marco.

-Ouai. Et je trouve pas ça génial au milieu des autres. Vlad m'encourage à la développer, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a trop de points faibles, et je vais très vite avec, et je veux pas tuer quelqu'un. J'ai aussi peur de me planter toute seule, à force de tourner sur moi-même.

-Essayons.

-Hein ?

-Essayons. Je suis un phénix, tu ne peux pas me tuer. Les blessures, je les ressens à peine. Tu peux y aller à fond, on va voir ce que vaut vraiment ta technique. D'accord ? Dit-il en laissant quelques flammes bleues jaillir de ses avants-bras.

-Ça pourrait être bien, mais...vraiment, vous...

-Je t'en voudrais si tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Je veux bien m'investir, mais je veux que tu me montres tout ce que t'as. Même si c'est pas grand chose, dit-il en la voyant prête à répliquer.

-...D'accord.

Elle mit ses épées courtes en X dans le dos, et ajouta son épée longue sur le flanc gauche.

-Ça ne fait pas trop ? Demanda Marco.

Elle hocha simplement les épaules, mais ne mit pas son anneau de kairouseki. A vrai dire, elle même ignorait si elle devait garder trois lames sur elle ou pas. Marco se mit légèrement de profil et mit ses poings en garde. Kira dégaina ses épées courtes de façon plus intimidante que la veille, en les faisant tourner une fois dans ses mains. Marco nota que la main gauche tenait la lame à l'envers, vers le bas. Donc une épée pour les coups « classiques », la droite, et une autre pour des coups plus rapides, mais plus courts en portée, la gauche.

Voyant qu'il l'attendait, Kira courut vers lui. Marco chercha à anticiper le coup, mais...rien. Il ne devina son double coup diagonal qu'à la dernière seconde. Par instinct de survie, en voyant le danger s'approcher, il avait reculé. Et il avait bien fait, car il n'aurait pas eu le temps de parer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu anticiper l'attaque malgré son haki ?

-Je n'ai pas préparé l'attaque. Dit Kira pour répondre à la question qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux étonnés. Comme quand on danse: on improvise!

Kira revint à la charge. Cette fois, elle enchaîna une série de coups bien préparée. Elle stoppa en voyant Marco profiter d'une ouverture, et enchaîna sur une autre série d'attaques, le but étant de ne pas le laisser se reposer. Marco encaissa un coup de pied trop rapide alors qu'il évitait les lames.

Kira avait travaillé ses appuis de façon à faire des coups peu prévisibles, souvent risqués qui la faisaient d'elle une équilibriste, mais payants. Elle pouvait soudainement arrêter ses attaques de lames pour envoyer un pied dans le ventre de son ennemi, laissant une opportunité de la faucher mais la vitesse de coup empêchait Marco de pouvoir en profiter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à immobiliser ses poignets à sa prochaine attaque, Kira lança en l'air une des épées en s'avançant vers lui. Celle-ci tournoya dans l'air. Étonné, il manqua d'être tranché par l'épée longue que Kira venait de dégainer avec sa main désormais libre. Elle avait tenté de l'avoir avec une attaque de plus longue portée tout en créant une diversion. Et rengaina très vite, se baissa et rattrapa son katana qu'elle rengaina également. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une lame.

Puis, elle resta en position de défense. Elle voulait qu'il attaque. Marco décida de se lancer. Il la vit commencer un déplacement sur sa gauche pour éviter son poing, mais à la dernière seconde, elle lâcha son épée, fit un cercle vers l'arrière avec se bras pour se donner l'élan d'une roue arrière, mains groupées. Marco prit un très bon coup de pied dans le menton. Il la sentit revenir en position debout prête à l'attaquer pendant qu'il était sonné. Il se ressaisit très vite et lui bloqua les poings. Il profita de l'élan qu'elle avait pour la conduire au sol, où il l'immobilisa sur le dos. Marco s'assit sur sa taille et tenta de garder le contrôle des poings. Mais Kira eu une idée : elle ramena brusquement les poings vers elle, ce qui pencha Marco vers l'avant, et elle lui envoya son front au visage. Marco le vit venir et se redressa in extremis. Elle tenta encore de bouger, mais à bout de souffle et impuissante, elle s'apprêta à abandonner. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait utiliser son pouvoir.

Marco n'eut qu'un dixième de seconde pour éviter un pic de verre qui jaillit de son épaule. Elle en profita pour se débattre, et transforma presque toute sa peau exposée en verre, couvert par endroits de bords tranchants, telle une obsidienne transparente. Marco la lâcha, et ils se redressèrent. Kira prit ses armes et leurs fourreaux, et alla les poser par terre au pied d'un mur avant de se remettre devant Marco. Il comprit le message : place au fruits du démon.

Marco prit sa forme semi-zoan, avec des serres remplaçant ses jambes et d'immenses ailes remplaçant ses bras, mais conservant son visage et son torse. Kira ne put s'empêcher de pense qu'il était magnifique Marco dut le remarquer, puisqu'il la charria :

-Au lieu d'admirer, attaque !

Kira mit ses bras devant elle : il en jaillit des tiges de verre qui vinrent percer de part en part Marco. Elles était fines, donc avec quelques coups de serres, il les brisa. Mais Kira s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il prit son envol, alors que Kira le visa avec des couteaux de verre qu'elle créait rapidement. Marco s'était perché au balcon sous forme zoan complète. Il lança un cri, beau et mélodieux mais aussi moqueur, pour la narguer. Elle courut jusqu'au mur à côté du balcon, créa un plaque dans l'angle du mur pour prendre un appui supplémentaire et sauter jusqu'au balcon, mais elle le rata de presque un mètre et tomba dans un fracas de verre qui se reforma en une jeune femme vexée. Marco reprit sa forme mi-zoan et descendit pour l'attaquer. Le combat reprit. Elle forma parfois de petits objets de verre tranchants, ou bien envoyait des thorns, sorte de tiges hérissées d'épines sur lui, qui finissaient inéluctablement en morceaux. Mais cela n'arrêta en rien les deux adversaires, qui au contraire trouvèrent cet environnement détruit assez stimulant. Ils reculèrent au milieu des débris relativement fins qui jonchaient le sol, donnant à la pièce éclairée au néon un sol étrangement brillant et enchaînèrent des attaques, Marco ayant l'avantage de force, mais ayant du mal à atteindre Kira qui esquivait tout trop vite et pouvait rapidement contre-attaquer.

* * *

Shirohige n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Quand il appelait Marco, ce dernier répondait tout de suite. Pourtant, là, il ne répondait pas. Il avait bien appelé la vigie, mais là-haut, personne ne l'avait vu. L'empereur avait usé de son haki, sachant à peu prêt où était la chambre de Marco sur le bateau mais il n'avait rien ressentit. Il prit donc son den den muchi et appela le commandant de garde cette nuit là.

- _Oui ? Oyaji ?_

-Izu. Est-ce que tu sais où est Marco ? Il devait me donner des informations pour ce soir, mais il n'est pas passé et je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

 _-Quoi ? Attendez, je vais voir à la bibliothèque._

-Bien.

Il raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, Izu rappela.

 _-Oyaji ! Il n'est pas chez lui, ni à la bibliothèque. Mais quelques hommes sont venus me dire qu'en revenant au dortoir, ils ont entendu du bruit dans la salle d'entraînement._

-J'y vais.

 _-Moi aussi. Gotcha._

Le Capitaine se leva et se rendit à la salle d'entrainement, qui était à sa taille. Devant, il trouva Izu et deux hommes.

-C'est Marco et Kira. Rien qu'au bruit, on sait qu'ils y vont à fond.

Un cri féminin suivit d'un bruit sourd de corps qui tombe durement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le Paternel ouvrit la porte.

Marco et Kira, tout deux concentrés, furent brusquement attiré par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le Paternel suivit d'Izu. Les deux hommes, sur ordres, repartirent dans leurs dortoirs.

Izu referma la porte tandis que Shirohige constatait l'état de la pièce. Elle était parsemée de quelques débris de verre. Marco et Kira se regardèrent d'un air coupable, avant de se retourner devant leur capitaine.

-Gurararara ! Et bien, et bien. Continuez, ne vous dérangez pas !

Kira et Marco se regardèrent de nouveau. Au bout de 10 secondes, Marco se remit en position, comprenant que le Paternel ne voulait pas les arrêter, mais regarder. Kira, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se ridiculiser devant le Paternel, préféra arrêter :

-Attendez, je suis crevée m-

Marco ne l'écouta pas et enchaîna des coups. Elle fit apparaître deux katanas courts pour se battre avec, ses armes en fer étant trop loin. Elle recommença sa 'danse' de lames, en donnant des coups plus souples les uns-que les autres. Mais elle fatiguait beaucoup. Elle donna tout ce qu'il lui restait en l'espace de 2 minutes : coup d'estoc, coup ascendant, diagonal et parade en même temps, circulaire, circulaire, et encore circulaire en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre pour toujours se rapprocher de sa cible. Telle une danseuse qui tournoyait sur elle-même en avançant. Les coups résonnaient entre les quatre murs, ainsi que les pas rapide qui martelaient le plancher. Une parade, raté, un coup prit, un coup d'estoc et un pas en arrière pour récupérer. Kira sentit son dos trempé de sueur. Une respiration. Deux respirations. Il arrivait, elle sentit qu'il préparait un coup de pied. Son regard était déterminé il ne voulait pas la massacrer, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à la ménager. En fait, il ne réfléchissait pas, il s'entraînait avec force et volonté. Elle vit ses bras puissants enchaîner des droites-gauches pour l'intimider. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider. Elle serait un adversaire qui vaille la peine d'être affronté.

Shirohige et Izu observaient avec attention le combat. Kira avait des techniques rapides et esthétiquement belles, mais qui manquaient souvent de puissance et de portée pour atteindre Marco. Lui, de son côté, faisait preuve de patience, comme à son habitude. Il analysait, cherchait l'angle parfait, ne se précipitait pas. Mais contrairement à l'ordinaire, il commençait parfois une attaque avant de se désister. La situation changeait trop vite, et du coup, il n'avait que trop peu d'opportunités. Et quand il les saisissait, il arrivait qu'il prenne un coup au passage. Mais ses coups étaient toujours bien visés et assez forts pour la faire tomber ou au moins vaciller.

Marco l'observa : elle était très concentrée, ses yeux brillaient sous l'effort, et derrière sa tête, sa natte bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements comme un balancier. Tout son corps se battait, elle usait de toute sa force pour chaque attaque. Chaque coup était tranchant, avec une trajectoire nette et dessinée qui suivait les mouvements assurés du corps élancé, quoiqu'un peu athlétique de Kira. Mais bien souvent, il les évitait sans trop de problème. Il avait trouvé un bon adversaire. Puisqu'ils étaient à bord, ils n'abusaient pas sur leurs capacités de fruits. S'ils étaient ennemis, il gagnerait sûrement; mais elle lui donnerait énormément de fil à retordre...

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Kira ne suivait plus le rythme, ne faisant que se protéger, Marco décida d'arrêter. Ils se reculèrent de quelques pas. Leurs respirations erratiques résonnaient dans la pièce. Celle de Kira était la plus forte et la plus rapide. Elle s'assit par terre, avant de s'allonger carrément.

-Gurararara ! Tu n'y a pas été de main morte, Marco !

-C'était pour la tester, donc bien sûr, je n'allait pas faire les choses à moitié. Répondit-il sur un ton assez neutre, en récupérent son masque de flegme.

-En tout cas bravo, Kira ! Dis Izu. On le met rarement en difficulté.

-Elle a un très bon haki de l'observation, et elle a beaucoup d'équilibre pour esquiver. J'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Expliqua Marco en venant tendre une main à Kira qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Celle-ci prit sa main, et Marco la tira pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

-Et c'est pour l'entraîner que tu oublies de prendre ton denden mushi ? Demanda Shirohige avec un sourire narquois.

Marco eu un temps d'arrêt avant de fermer les yeux pour se gronder lui-même. Il les rouvrit, et dit d'une voix sincèrement navrée :

-Désolé, Oyaji. Kira m'entraîne au haki de l'observation depuis peu, et cette nuit, nous avons enchaîné sur ce combat. J'ai oublié le denden mushi. Ca n'arrivera plus. Conclut-il en se baissant avec humilité.

-Bien. Ce n'est pas bien grave pour cette fois, mais pense-y. J'avais besoin que nous parlions des certaines informations pour l'équipage de Doma.

-J'ai les infos. Je vous les apporte tout de suite.

-Kira, dit Izu. D'habitude, tu te douches chez les infirmières, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tard, tu peux prendre ma douche pour ne pas les déranger. Dit Izu, voyant la sueur sur le t-shirt de Kira.

-Ah...dit-elle en remarquant son état. Heu, merci beaucoup.

Marco allait, par politesse, proposer la sienne, car après tout, c'était son idée de faire un combat, et sa chambre était proche de celle de Kira. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas créer d'ambiguïté, ni de gêne pour Kira.

Izu accompagna Kira à sa chambre, tandis que Marco se rendit à la sienne pour en ressortir avec les documents sous le bras, et se diriger vers les quartiers du Capitaine.

Elle suivit ensuite le Commandant en kimono à sa propre cabine, deux étages en dessous. Le Moby Dick était sombre, les hublots éclairaient certains couloirs d'une lueur fantomatique. D'autres étaient illuminés par des lampes à huile. En silence, Kira suivait le Commandant de la 16ème division sans dire un mot, le pas silencieux, alors que les getas de l'autre résonnaient en frappant le plancher à intervalles réguliers. Ils arrivèrent à une porte peinte en violet, sur laquelle une plaque en bois clair indiquait 'Izu-16ème division'. Il prit la poignée de fer, ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer en disant : « après toi ».

Elle rentra donc en le saluant au passage, pour le remercier silencieusement. La chambre était plus petite que celle de Marco. Le hublot donnait sur le flan bâbord. La pièce était rectangulaire, en longueur : environ 4 mètres de large pour 5 mètres de long. Le lit était au fond sur le mur de gauche, avec à côté de la tête de lit, sous le hublot, une longue commode où étaient posés des livres, des bougies et un miroir. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air, une odeur fraîche et un peu fleurie. Le dessus de lit était bleu nuit, et un tapis rouge trônait sur le sol. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait un grand bureau de 2 mètres de long, bien rangé, avec de l'encre, des plumes bien alignées et une carte avec un loupe. A gauche sur le mur du couloir, se trouvait une armoire, assez conséquente, avec sur le flanc côté porte une patère à laquelle Izu accrocha ses pistolets. La petite porte entre le pied de lit et l'armoire devait être la salle d'eau. Izu l'indiqua en disant :

-Je t'en prie.

-Merci.

Elle entra dans la petite salle d'eau carrelée en beige qu'elle ferma avec le loquet derrière elle. Elle n'était pas très grande : juste la place de mettre une douche, un lavabo avec une commode en dessous, une étagère sous le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et un repose-serviette sur la porte. Elle posa ses affaires sur le porte-serviette, voulant se dépêcher. Inutile d'abuser de l'offre d'un supérieur. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, attrapa son flacon de shampoing et sa boite contenant son petit savon. En entrant dans la douche, elle posa par terre le petit sablier de 4 minutes, comme à son habitude. Elle ouvrir l'eau pour se mouiller en vitesse. L'eau était tiède, et très agréable. Elle coupa l'eau, se couvrit de mousse très rapidement et profita de ses deux dernières minutes d'eau habituelles pour se relaxer. Elle ramassa le sablier et ne coupa l'eau que lorsque le dernier grain fut tombé en bas.

Elle sortit son bras pour attraper sa serviette et se sécha rapidement. Elle posa le sablier sur l'étagère histoire de bien sécher ses cheveux, puis s'habilla de son grand t-shirt et son short, avec un gilet noir et des tongs. Elle empaqueta toutes ses affaires dans sa serviette, ainsi que sa savonnette et son shampoing. Elle sortit donc de la salle d'eau moins de 10 minutes après y être entrée.

-Déjà ? S'exclama Izu en se retournant.

Il semblait travailler à son bureau sur un rapport.

-Oui, je suis rapide. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.

-De rien, de rien. Dis moi juste, c'était la première fois que tu te battais avec Marco ?

-Et bien, dans ce sens, oui...

Devant son regard curieux, elle décida d'ajouter la raison de leur présence en salle d'entraînement. Après tout, ce Commandant n'irait pas charrier Marco, elle le savait sérieux et attentif aux autres.

-Après Roserée, le Commandant m'a demandé de l'aide à la maîtrise du haki de l'observation. J'ai accepté, et on s'est vu...cinq fois. Fit-elle après un temps de réflexion. A chaque fois, je l'attaquais, mais pas sérieusement.

-Je vois je vois. Et il a progressé ? Il est doué ?

-Il est très doué, et il a progressé. Même si c'est, sans orgueil, pas encore mon niveau.

-Le Paternel nous avait dit que tu avais un sacré haki.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Ca l'avais étonné. Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout...quoi donc ?

-Avec Marco, vous avez fait autre chose ?

-Heu...je lui ai donné des infos. Au sujet de l'île où nous allons.

-Ah, c'est vrai, il a fait le rapport. Ca ira pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant que Kira avait eu des démêlés avec l'Eglise.

-Pour moi ? Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour eux !

-Je vois.

-J'y vais. Bonne nuit Commandant, et encore merci.

-De rien. Bonne nuit Kira.

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entendit du bruit et des rires dans le dortoir des gars, mais ayant du travail, elle préféra rester dans sa chambre plutôt que les rejoindre. Elle écrivit un peu dans son journal en Gress, puis avança dans la rédaction de son livre, qu'elle tenait à faire avec application.

Quand elle vit 3h45 du matin sur son réveil, elle décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Elle passa sous ses draps, et fatiguée de ses efforts, s'endormit vite.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée à 9h par ses amis pour ses corvées. A moitié-endormie, elle prit son petit dej en écoutant les nouvelles. Ses voisins lui apprirent qu'ils allaient atteindre Arlev d'ici la fin de l'après-midi. Après ses corvées, elle se rendit sur le pont où elle fit une petite siste, assise dans un amas de corde bien enroulées, formant un nid très confortable. Plusieurs hommes rirent en passant devant elle. Un homme la prit en photo, histoire de l'immortaliser façon "sage". Sous le soleil et la chaleur, elle ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à être réveillée par un gars de la 2eme. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit. Elle attacha les boutons de son gilet.

-On arrive, miss !

Elle se leva, remit ses épées en place dans son dos, et vint à l'avant du navire, comme tout le monde. Au loin, sur l'horizon, une île avec peu de relief se profilait. Les mouettes hurlaient en haut du mât, signe que la terre était proche. Enfin, Arlev était en vue.

 **Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai hésité à le coupé, mais je me suis rappelé que le chap devait s'arrêter sur Arlev. Bon, ils ont pas accosté; mais c'est plus stylé -quoique cliché- de stopper là. Vous en faites pas, ils vont débarquer sur le premier paragraphe du prochain chap'! Qui d'ailleurs, arrivera dans 2 à trois semaines max.**

 **J'ai fait ma part, y a eu du combat. Du coup, j'aimerai savoir si c'est assez fluide. Et surtout, si c'est trop. Kira est balèze, mais est-ce que c'est trop, le fait qu'elle puisse tenir tête à Marco? Sachant bien qu'il est pas à fond, mais quand même. Avez-vous été capable de suivre?**

 **Et vous noterez qu'enfin (ENFIN, oui), les deux persos principaux se rapprochent.**

 **(j'entends d'ici les "il était temps" ^^)**

 **Voilà pour moi! bye!**

 **7***


	16. Chapitre 16: Arlev

**Hey!**

 **Alors, oui, je suis en retard... de trois jours. Mais du coup, le chapitre se coupe pas juste avant le début des festivités, je pensais vous avoir fait assez languir. Car aujourd'hui, OUI! on commence l'action.**

 **Alors, d'abord, merci à vous pour vos reviews! Merci à Zessyka, 14thallen, Leruegamine, boadicee, Les-Ecrits-De-Luna, Kukanai et Guest (2 messages). Ca m'a fait très plaisir!**

 **Ensuite: vous savez déjà que je possède Kira et quelques OC. Vous savez aussi que One Piece et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas (je le redis une dernière fois, considérez que c'est valable pour tous les chapitres).**

 **Par contre, je ne possède pas l'église du Dieu d'Amour, qui est une création originale de Taouret! Je vous recommande fortement sa fanfic Phénix, je te plumerai, un MarcoxOC très sympa et très drôle. L'auteur m'a gentiment autorisé à faire une référence ici à son église.**

 **Voilà! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre corrigé à la va-vite. J'ai mal aux yeux, donc j'arrête là.**

Chapitre 16

Arlev

A mesure que le Moby Dick s'approchait des côtes d'Arlev, le ciel s'assombrissait. Il ne fallut qu'une heure aux trois bateaux pour trouver une crique où s'installer, très près de l'une des deux villes, Serv, sur conseil des maires. Les ports des deux villes étaient trop petits pour accueillir des bateaux de cette taille, mais ils avaient promis d'agrandir l'un des deux en préparation des futures visites de l'équipage.

-Ah, enfin ! Un peu de terre ! Commenta Mei en respirant à plein poumons.

Quand le bateau accosta, et tout le monde resta sur le pont en attendant les ordres.

-Les divisions 2, 3 , 5 et 8, vous partez cette nuit, alors d'ici là, reposez vous et ne quittez pas le quartier du port; les autres, suiviez les directives de vos commandants.

Les commandants passèrent l'un après l'autre donner leurs ordres. Le pont se vida à mesure que les hommes se rendaient à leurs corvées.

Kira et la 1ère division se rendirent en ville pour leur mission. De temps en temps, quand le bateau restait à quai un moment, il fallait en profiter pour faire un grand ménage. Toute la première division allait nettoyer de fond en comble son dortoir, et traiter le bois pour l'entretenir. Mais les émanations du produit ayant tendance à faire tourner la tête, mieux valait dormir ailleurs. Kira allait devoir faire de même dans sa chambre.

La division partit en donc en quête de plusieurs auberges dans Serv, à moins de 10 minutes du bateau et proche du port, qui proposaient des chambres. Sachant que les maires leurs permettaient un gros rabais sur le logement. Les sous-groupes se retrouvèrent au port au bout d'une petite demi-heure sous le ciel gris.

-Donc, je résume, dit Vlad en notant ses chiffres sur une feuille, attachée à la pince à une planche de bois. Au Torio, on a 2 chambres pour 5 et 1 chambre pour 8. Au Chat Blanc, on a deux grandes chambres de 15, et une autre de 10. On est à 58, et on est...76, avec le commandant.

-On vient de prendre 2 chambres de 4 au Virvolent.

-Il manque 10 places, calcula Vlad de tête en sortant son denden mushi.

-Oui ?

 _-Mei, prenez juste 10 places._

-Ok, y a .

 _-Nickel. Gotcha._

-C'était Vlad ? On prend 10 place alors ? Demanda Kira qui attendait avec son groupe devant l'auberge qu'ils avaient trouvée.

La gérante les avait renseigné sur les places disponibles, alors ils avaient attendus l'appel de Vlad pour savoir combien en réserver. Vlad avait ainsi déchargé un peu Marco de ses responsabilités en supervisant cette corvée d'hébergement. L'auberge devant laquelle était le groupe d'une douzaine de pirates s'appelait le Voyageant. Puisque sur les 12, certains fumaient et d'autres parlaient, Kira et Mei s'occupèrent de rentrer à nouveau dans l'hôtel.

Au comptoir décoré de coquillage, la petite dame de 50 ans leur demanda :

-Alors, combien de lits ?

-Il nous faut 10 places, s'il-vous-plaît. Demanda poliment Kira.

-Avec si possible une chambre individuelle. Ajouta Mei en pensant au Commandant, qui souhaiterait parfois être prêt de ses hommes selon les nuits.

-J'ai une chambre de 5, deux chambres de 2, mais pas de chambre individuelle. J'ai une troisième chambre pour deux. Ça fera un peu grand pour une personne, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer.

Mei et Kira se regardèrent avant hocher la tête.

-On prend ! Dit Mei.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement et prévinrent Vlad par denden mushi avant de rejoindre le port. Il ne leur fallut que 5 minutes de marche pour l'atteindre. Marco ainsi que toute la division les attendait en parlant. Voyant que le groupe était au complet, Marco prit la feuille de Vlad et se dirigea vers Kira avec son habituelle nonchalance.

-Kira, est-ce que tu es gênée si tu te retrouves avec les gars dans un dortoir ?

Elle s'était attendue à devoir partager sa chambre, la question n'était pas surprenante.

-Non, j'ai pas de problème avec le groupe, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Très bien. Dit-il en cachant sa légère inquiétude.

Ça l'embêtait un peu de laisser Kira au milieu des gars, mais... pas le choix, il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme. Et il savait Kira assez intégrée pour être respectée par ses nakamas, tout devrait bien se passer. Il monta sur une caisse et s'adressa au groupe qui se tut instantanément.

-Bien ! On a des places, donc maintenant, place à la répartition ! Jo, les tonneaux.

Le dénommé Jo arriva avec un mini tonneau rouge et un autre marron, ceux qui avait servit pour la compétition.

-Je vais vous appeler, on va faire les chambres au hasard. La mienne sera, pour info, au Voyageant. Vlad aussi.

En tant que second, Vlad était d'office près du commandant, mais son colocataire serait désigné au hasard.

Les hommes acquiescèrent. Tous croisaient les doigts pour avoir une bonne auberge, si possible sans les gros ronfleurs dans leur chambre.

Marco commença à appeler les noms qu'il piochait dans le tonneau rouge, et les mettait ensuite dans le tonneau marron. Kira fut contente de ne pas aller dans les grandes chambres, où il était évidemment plus difficile de dormir au calme...

Les hommes, par groupe de chambrée, partirent prendre leurs affaires sur le bateau. Kira les vit ensuite repasser, portant un grand nombre de sacs. Ils avaient besoin d'un dressing ou quoi ?

-Mais vous avez tous autant de fringues ? Demanda Kira à son voisin tandis que Marco mélangeait les 20 derniers papiers.

-C'est le minima. On voit de toutes les saisons ! Les écharpes, les manteaux, les très gros manteaux, les t-shirts, les chaussures, il faut tout prévoir. On a de tout, mais pas forcément en super qualité ou en très fashion. Tu verras, ton armoire va se remplir avec le temps !

-Kira !

-Ah ! C'est moi.

-Saul ! ...Kaith ! ...Et ...Erik ! Vous êtes au Virvolent ! Annonça-t-il.

Kira quitta le petit groupe pour se diriger avec ses 3 camarades de chambrée vers le Moby Dick. Ils se dépêchèrent d'y prendre toutes leurs affaires. Elle préféra créer un genre de boite en verre pour mettre son dictionnaire à l'abri, et le laisser dans sa chambre. Mais elle prit son journal. Elle empaqueta tout ce qu'elle put dans son sac à dos, et mit tout le reste dans un sac de jute qu'elle balança sur son épaule. Le poids allait, mais ce n 'était guère pratique, avec l'épée sur le flanc, les épées dans le dos, avec par dessus un sac à dos. Elle attendit ses camarades dans le couloir, et les vit sortir les un après les autres.

Saul, un tireur blond passionné par les fusils, sortit le premier. Puis se fut Kaith, un homme aux cheveux noir toujours en chemise ouverte également tireur.

-Alors, tu te grouilles ? Cria-t-il à l'adresse du retardataire.

-Mais oui, c'est bon ! Râla le dernier, Erik, en sortant.

Erik était brun, les cheveux très courts. Il était épéiste.

Ils se rendirent, avec le handicap de leurs sacs, à l'auberge du Virvolent.

-J'aime bien le nom ! Commenta Kira en entrant dans la bâtisse blanche enduite à la chaux.

L'intérieur était agréable. Au comptoir, un homme les invita à le suivre dans les couloirs envahit d'une senteur d'orchidée. Les fleurs en question décoraient les angles des couloirs. Kira et ses amis furent conduis à une chambre à l'étage, avec vue sur la mer. La pièce était carrée, avec deux armoires sur le mur de droite et une fenêtre face à la porte. A gauche, il y avait une table du chevet entre les lits superposés en bois. Aussitôt, Saul et Kaith se jetèrent sur ceux de bas. Kira prit naturellement celui au-dessus de Kaith, plus proche de la fenêtre. Erik se résigna à prendre celui au dessus de Saul, en pestant contre la taille de l'échelle,assez petite, et la hauteur sous plafond.

-Au moins, t'es à portée d'oreiller ! Fit-il à Kira.

En effet, l'espace entre les deux lits était petit, moins d'un mètre.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi. Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac face à la menace d'une bataille d'oreiller.

Ils descendirent et mirent le strict nécessaire dans leurs armoires. La chambre était petite, mais ils avait juste la place de s'asseoir par terre tout les quatre. Ils firent donc une partie de carte avant que quelqu'un ne vienne toquer à la porte pour leur signaler de se rendre au réfectoire du navire pour dîner.

-Quel temps pourrit, dit Kira en sentant quelques gouttes s'écraser sur son visage au moment où elle mit le pied dehors. Dépêchons-nous.

Le dîner fût animé, puisque 400 hommes étaient sur le départ, et ne reviendraient que dans peut-être 2 ou 3 mois. La soirée ne fut pas trop arrosée, car il fallait que tous soient opérationnel pour mettre les voiles, ou pour commencer l'enquête sur l'île. Vers minuit, les deux mini Moby Dick partirent avec un vent favorable sous les signes de mains des hommes restants sur l'île. Kira préféra rentrer tout de suite après à l'hôtel, ayant envie d'une bonne douche. Ses colocataires, eux, choisirent de continuer la soirée à bord.

Les sanitaires étaient disponible à chaque palier, divisés entre hommes et femmes. Kira trouva l'endroit très propre, et elle en profita pour prendre une loonnngue douche bien chaude, comme elle ne pouvait en faire à bord. Elle ressortit donc au bout de 10 minutes, ce qui était beaucoup pour elle, habillé d'un pyjama, avec cependant une brassière sous son haut. Si en pleine nuit, elle devait se lever, elle préférait être en tenue. Et oui, c'était gênant, au milieu d'hommes, de ne pas en avoir. Elle revint dans sa chambre, et dans son lit, elle nota comme à son habitude sa journée.

Ce fut à ce moment que ses trois camarades de chambre rentrèrent, un peu gais.

-Tu fais quoiiii ? Demanda Kaith.

-J'écris dans mon journal de bord.

-Ohh, passe, passe, j'ai envie de lire !

-Non.

-Alleeez !

-Y a des secrets ? Interrogea Erik.

-...non, mais je n'aime pas qu'on lise mes pensées.

-Mouai.

Elle tourna la tête le temps qu'ils se déshabillent et se mettent au lit. Une fois la chambre plongée dans le noir, ils s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Kira caressa son anneau à doigt index gauche. Ce souvenir de son île, son seul trésor avec son dictionnaire et son journal. Elle allait revoir un démon du passé, ici mais cette fois, elle serait plus forte qu'eux. Elle espérait juste sincèrement que ce mal n'avait pas trop grandit...

 _Dans le sous-sol de la morgue, (Kira, 19 ans)_

 _-Maester, que pensez vous de l'église qui va être exilée ?_

 _-Mmm...je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est sage, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur qu'ils ne deviennent plus violent, qu'ils se radicalisent. Et toi ? J'imagine que tu ne les aime pas après ce qu'ils t'ont fait..._

 _-Je les hais. Mais plus encore, je les trouve dangereux. Je suis patiente et tolérante grâce à vous, Maester. Mais si être sage et juste signifie être victime, alors au diable la raison. Si je les recroise, je les tuerai. J'ai mes limites, et ils les ont franchies._

 _-...Tu es vraiment très remontée._

 _-Si vous dites vrai, si ces gens peuvent devenir encore plus dangereux, alors vous devriez me donner raison._

 _-Je n'aime pas l'admettre mais oui... quoi qu'il en soit, ils partent demain. Retournons au travail, apporte moi le maquillage. On a une cérémonie funéraire demain, il serait dommage que la dernière image de ce vieil homme soit négligée._

 _-Tout de suite._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on toqua à la porte vers 8h pour les réveiller. Kira se leva rapidement et se rendit dans les sanitaires pour femmes afin de se changer. Elle revint mettre ses affaires, et ajouta ses protections d'avant-bras en cuir qu'elle portait rarement à bord, et se rendit avec tout le monde au Moby Dick pour le petit déjeuner durant lequel les instructions seraient données. Enfin, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

L'équipage restant mangea rapidement le petit déjeuner. A la fin de celui-ci, le Capitaine se leva pour annoncer la suite des événements.

-Bien. Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle mission, assez importante... cette île n'est pas attaquée par l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur. Le peu d'infos que nous avons, c'est qu'une secte gangrène ces lieux. Ils nous faut protéger les habitants, et pour ce faire, nous allons tenter d'arrêter ces responsables d'enlèvements et d'actes de vandalisme.

Shirohige laissa un instant de silence pour s'assurer que tout le monde suivait, avant de poursuivre.

-L'île possède deux villes : Serv et Mist. Nous sommes à Serv, où pour l'instant, il n'y a eu que des menaces verbales. L'autre ville, Mist, a bien plus de problème. A la base, les 2 maires ont fait appel à moi pour se protéger des attaques venues de la mer il y a trois mois. Puis cette église est arrivée, et elle est devenue un problème prioritaire. Deux églises et un cimetière ont été détruits par des incendies criminels, provoquant la morts de 42 personnes en tout, en moins d'un mois. dit-il en lisant attentivement ses notes. Des enfants ont été enlevés. Et depuis que tout le monde ici sait que nous allons mettre l'île sous notre étendard, le groupe à clairement fait comprendre par des lettres aux maires qu'ils ne se soumettraient à personne, et que si l'île était mise sous la protection de quelqu'un, il y aurait plus d'attaques. Ils disent que seul leur dieu peut les diriger et les défendre, les imbéciles...

Il marqua à nouveau une pause et vit beaucoup d'attention et de sérieux dans les yeux de ses hommes d'habitude si gais.

-Notre mission est d'arrêter cette église. Il va falloir faire de la recherche, car le lieu de rassemblement de cette secte est inconnu, et les membres disparaissent vite dans la nature quand ils sont aperçus. Je crains que notre arrivée sur l'île ne soit vue comme une provocation, et déclenche plus d'attaques de la part de ces dingues. Ils disent dans leurs lettres que nous ne pouvons pas remplacer leur dieu, et que nous sommes leur ennemis. Alors soyez très, très prudents, mes fils...

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Pour commencer : aujourd'hui, la première reste ici pour s'occuper du dortoir. Il ne faut pas négliger le navire. La 4eme reste aussi à bord. Je pars voir le maire se Serv avec la 6ème de Blamenco tout à l'heure. Les divisions de Curiel et Kingdew, donc 10 et 11, vous allez interroger des habitants sur cette secte, faire des recherches aux alentours du village de Serv pour vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de planque de cette église. Les divisions 13 d'Atmos et 14 de Speed Jiru vont se charger de surveiller les lieux de cultes. Les divisions de Haruta, Fossa et de Izu, les 12 15 et 16, vous partez en éclaireurs à Mist pour évaluer les dégâts, établir un campement, surveiller les lieux de cultes, faire des rondes et commencer les interrogatoires. C'est clair pour tous ?

-Oui ! Crièrent en chœur les membres de l'équipage.

Tous se levèrent. Les divisions 10, 11, 13 et 14 commencèrent immédiatement leurs tâches sous les ordres de leurs commandants et sous la menace d'une météo peu clémente. Les divisions 12, 15 et 16 partirent moins d'une heure après l'annonce, à pied avec leur équipement, pour la ville de Mist. Un peu avant midi, le Paternel partit avec la 6eme division de Blamenco en escorte rencontrer le maire de Serv.

Quant aux 1ere et 4eme division, elles restèrent à bord.

* * *

1ere et 4eme division,

A bord, matinée

Toutes les divisions étaient parties, laissant le bateau bien vide.

Alors que la division de Thatch se chargeait de cuisiner le repas, la première descendit chercher le matériel de nettoyage et de traitement, parée à affronter une journée de ménage, tandis que presque tout le monde descendait à terre. Sur le pont du navire, sur des nappes huilés, les hommes effectuèrent des mélanges dans des sceaux, avec un foulard sur le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kira à un voisin avant d'éternuer.

-C'est un mélange pour nourrir le bois et le protéger des insectes, du genre mites et larves. C'est important de le faire tout les deux ou trois ans. On ne peut pas se permettre de tout faire en même temps, ça coûte cher et c'est très long. Du coup, de temps en temps, on met une petite partie du bateau en quarantaine pour l'entretenir. Tiens, mélange ça. Dit-il en lui tendant un bâton et en désignant un tonneau duquel émanait des vapeurs très fortes.

Durant la journée, la division de Kira fit le ménage complet du dortoir. Kira dut aussi faire sa chambre, aidée de Mei et de Kaith. La journée ménage s'annonçait longue.

* * *

Shirohige et 6eme division

Serv, vers midi

Devant le bâtiment de pierre blanche, un petit homme rondouillet et moustachu vêtu d'un élégant boléro rouge attendait patiemment l'arrivée du protecteur de l'île. Il était maire de Serv depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant, et la situation ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais paru si grave. A ses côtés, une jeune femme en jupe noire et chemisier bleu, sa secrétaire et responsable des comptes, serrait dans ses bras une pochette remplie de documents. Elle était crispée à l'idée de bientôt rencontrer l'homme le plus fort du monde. Un autre homme se trouvait à ses côtés : c'était un quadragénaire au visage sérieux, qui jusqu'alors avait prit en charge la sécurité de la ville en organisant les rondes et les tours de garde pour donner les alertes aux habitants, l'île étant souvent attaquée.

Enfin, au loin, une grande silhouette se dessina, avec derrière une foule d'hommes armés.

-Le voilà. Annonça le maire qui tentait de garder une attitude neutre pour ne pas montrer son malaise.

Le paternel et Blamenco s'avancèrent vers le maire et ses deux associés, et ils se saluèrent tous mutuellement. La division resta quelques mètres derrière lui, en silence.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous voir, commença le maire.

-Je pense bien, répondit Shirohige en s'assayant pour être un peu plus bas et moins en imposer.

La hallebarde à côté de lui, il écouta le maire faire son rapport Blamenco, attentif, notait dans sa tête un maximum d'informations.

-Et bien, et bien...votre arrivée, je le crains, va provoquer des incidents ! On a reçu une lettre ce matin, suite à votre arrivée hier. Dit-il en saisissant la lettre que lui tendait sa secrétaire. Je vous lis, ahem:

« Un seul Dieu, le Dieu des Astres. Il est notre seul gouverneur, notre seul protecteur, notre seule vérité. Nous apporterons la lumière à ce pays décadent en le purgeant de son impureté. Nous ne le quitterons pas sans avoir achevé cette mission, ou nous mourrons pour l'accomplir, car telle est Sa Volonté. Qu'importe l'ennemi, la plus petite église ou le plus puissant des équipages, le Dieu des Astres nous donnera la force de faire face. »

Le maire redonna la lettre à sa secrétaire. Shirohige soupira.

-Ils ne veulent pas partir. Ils estiment que leur mission est de détruire les églises...et votre équipage, s'il souhaite nous protéger. Mais soyons honnête, personne sur l'île ne veut laisser ce groupuscule faire la loi ici. Nous voulons de votre protection, peu importe l'avis de cette secte ! Et nous ferons tout pour vous aider. Les habitants n'en peuvent plus, ils veulent que l'église dégage !

-Je comprends, je comprends. Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas reculer devant ça. Pouvez-vous me dire comment est la situation ?

-Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est que l'on trouve des inscriptions sur les murs. Et des menaces. Dans cette ville. Jusqu'alors, seule Mist était vraiment touchée.

-Et vous ne savez toujours pas où ils se trouvent ?

-Non ! Je laisse le chargé de sécurité civile vous expliquer.

Le quadragénaire s'avança d'un pas et commença son explication d'une voix suprenamment grave.

-Au départ, ils étaient dans quelques maisons inhabitées de Mist, d'après le maire de l'autre ville. Mais quand il y a eu les premiers problèmes et que des gardes civils sont allés les voir pour qu'ils rendent des comptes, ils en avaient disparu. On ne sait pas où ils sont, mais on les voit parfois la journée dans les rues de Mist. Et au matin, on a des inscriptions sur les murs, ou un enlèvement, voir des morts dans un incendie de lieu religieux. C'est à devenir dingue. Et on ne sait même pas comment ils font pour venir ici ! Nous avons quelques gardes civiles qui patrouillent, mais elles ne croisent jamais d'individus suspects.

-Mm. Je vois. Il faudrait donc déjà pouvoir les trouver, puis leur demander d'arrêter ou de partir, voir tuer les principaux responsables. Résuma Blamenco.

-Il faudrait aussi les interroger pour retrouver les enfants kidnappés. Compléta Shirohige.

-Vous avez saisit la situation. Termina le maire d'un ton grave.

-Très bien. Nous allons vous appeler régulièrement pour vous mettre au courant de nos agissement. Entre autre, nous allons faire des patrouilles, chercher où ils se cachent, et interroger des gens pour trouver des témoins. Même si j'imagine que vous avez déjà interrogé pas mal de monde.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé pour l'instant. Mais les deux villes sont assez grandes, Mist a environ 2000 habitants, et Serv presque 1500.

-Bien. Nous allons commencer. Avertissez le maire de Mist qu'un contingent de nos hommes fait route vers la ville. Ils devront trouver un coin pour s'installer en campement près de la ville.

-Bien entendu. Elvi ? Dit le maire en se tournant vers la secrétaire.

-J'y vais de suite monsieur. Répondit-elle en faisant une courbette avant de rentrer dans la mairie.

Le maire et son subordonné dirent au revoir au capitaine et son commandant, qui repartirent avec la division vers le bateau.

* * *

Divisions 12, 15 et 16, de Haruta, Fossa et Izu

Le soir, à Mist

Les trois divisions venaient d'arriver à Mist. Il était 16h. La ville était grande, les battisses de deux ou trois étages en moyenne était de pierre calcaire, blanche et grise, avec des toits d'ardoise et des gouttières de fer ouvragées. Les portes d'entrées, assorties aux volets, apportaient une touches de couleurs : elles étaient de couleurs pastels, dans des tons bleus, roses ou violets. Les fenêtres étaient en vitrail, mêlant des carreaux transparents à des carreaux colorés, comme des arlequins. Il n'était pas non plus rare de voir des peintures murales aux couleurs vives dans les ruelles. La ville était comme un musée extérieur, où les habitations faisaient office de support artistique.

Ainsi, l'œil recevait sa dose nécessaire quotidienne de couleurs, pour que la gris du ciel et des bâtiments ne s'imprime pas définitivement dans rétine des habitants. Car oui, sur cette île, le ciel était toujours gris. Les nuages étaient laqués de toutes sortes de nuances de gris, allant du clair au foncé en passant par l'anthracite, le perle, l'acier, l'ardoise ou l'argent. La couleur du ciel ici était d'une richesse chromatique insoupçonnée, donnant des effets de lumière magnifiques aux pleines vertes et aux forets de pins de l'île. Toute l'année, il y avait toujours ne serait-ce qu'un voile de nuage qui agissait comme un filtre sur Arlev.

Les rues pavées avaient toutes des caniveaux est des plaques d'égouts de toutes formes et tailles pour évacuer les eaux de pluies, chose rare pour une ville entière. Ce genre de système était coûteux, mais nécessaire ici, étant donné les précipitations. Au milieu de Mist, une rivière artificielle avait été creusée pour évacuer ces eaux vers la mer.

Tandis que Haruta et Fossa allaient voir le maire avec deux de leurs hommes pour prévenir de leur arrivée, Izu supervisa la mise en place d'un campement. Il était bien trop dur et trop cher de loger 300 hommes à l'hôtel sur cette île peu habituée à recevoir de gros équipages. Les hommes s'installèrent en bordure de la ville sur un terrain vague couvert d'une mousse sombre confortable mais humide.

Grâce aux arbres, ils tendirent des cordes pour faire des toits en toile cirée sous lesquels ils pourraient au moins dormir au sec en cas de pluie. Ils firent un chapiteau où ils allumèrent un feu grâce au bois sec fourni par les habitants. Le chapiteau n'était pas grand, mais en venant par petits groupes, les hommes pourraient au moins venir y réchauffer leur nourriture. Laquelle, par ailleurs, allait être fournie pas la ville.

A environ 10 minutes du camp, il y avait une rivière assez profonde pour s'y baigner, mais plutôt froide. Qu'importe, cela assurait un minimum de toilette et de l'eau potable.

Vers 18 heures arrivèrent une dizaine de carrioles accompagnées des commandants qui revenaient de leur rencontre avec le maire de Mist. Elles contenaient la nourriture du groupe, qui s'empressa de manger. Vers 20h, tous furent réunis pour l'annonce du programme, tandis que les carrioles et leurs conducteurs rentraient en ville.

Dans cet équipage, l'habitude avait été prise de toujours annoncer brièvement ce que tout le monde faisait, avant de se diviser pour voir les détails. De cette façon, les hommes, même simples matelots, avaient une vue d'ensemble de la situation, et savaient à quoi ils servaient. Shirohige avaient inculqué à ses commandants l'habitude d'expliquer aux hommes le pourquoi du comment ils agissaient car pour lui, ses hommes n'étaient pas des pions, mais ses fils. Ils combattaient, et à ce titre, ils devaient comprendre pourquoi, et quel était leur rôle au sein de cette armée familiale. Même hors du vaisseau mère, les commandants avaient l'habitude de faire un rapide topo de la situation en général.

-Bien, commença Izu, debout sur un rocher face aux 300 pirates. D'abord, les autres vont bien, aucun problème, mais aucune info non plus. Nos camarades des 13 et 14 vont aussi passer la nuit dehors à Serv.

Prévenir les hommes des dernières nouvelles faisait aussi partie du briefing.

-On vient d'avoir le paternel. Voilà comment ça va se passer. La division de Haruta, cette nuit, vous allez vous arranger sous les ordres de votre commandant pour organiser des patrouilles en ville, en vous relayant. La division de Fossa, idem, par petits groupes, vous allez vous relayer pour garder les lieux de cultes. Si jamais les patrouilles vous demandent de l'aide pour un problème, vous laissez au moins deux hommes sur place, car si c'est une diversion pour encore brûler une église, quelqu'un doit être là pour arrêter les criminels. Dernier détail, y a un couvre feu pour les habitants, donc à 22h, tout le monde est suspect. Quant à ma division, c'est simple : des tours de garde sur le campements, et si besoin, on ira prêter main forte. Maintenant, par division !

Les hommes se réunirent naturellement par divisions autour de leurs commandants pour avoir les détails de leur mission. La première nuit s'annonçait longue.

Dans l'ombre, non loin derrière un arbre, un homme ganté s'éloigna du camp. Personne ne l'avait vu, et quand bien même, il aurait juste prétendu être un citoyen venu les encourager.

Avec ironie, bien sûr.

Il avait bien entendu les directives données à voix hautes. Alors comme ça, l'équipage de Shirohige voulait faire la loi ? Les contrôler ?

Il fallait leur montrer qu'il y avait plus puissant qu'eux.

L'homme le plus fort du monde, et ses hommes, devaient craindre le Dieu des Astres.

* * *

1ere et 4eme division, de Marco et Thatch,

le soir, à bord du Moby Dick

A la fin du grand ménage en fin de journée, toute la première division se précipita sur le pont en courant, retirant au passage les masques de fortune fait de torchons et de mouchoirs humides. Une journée en intérieur au milieu de ces odeurs fortes, ça les avait rendu dingues ! Ils avaient tous une légère migraine. L'air marin iodé leur fit le plus grand bien dès les premières bouffées, purifiant leurs système nerveux et leur nez des odeurs chimiques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sembla à tous que leurs têtes allaient mieux.

Ils mangèrent avec la 4eme division, qui s'était chargée du repas, du ravitaillement et du nettoyage de certains couloirs.

Après le repas, des tours de gardes furent mis en place pour surveiller le navire. Étant donné la menace, un groupe de 5 serait pied à terre, à terre, et deux autres seraient en haut du petit mât avant. La première division rentra aux hôtels. Kira dut prendre son tour de garde de 10h à minuit, à terre, en compagnie de Mei et de 3 autres de la 4ème division. Cette nuit-là, dans sa cabine, Marco se coucha dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais resta prêt à répondre au moindre appel. Et à raison, puisque vers 1 heure du matin...

* * *

Division 12, d'Haruta (patrouilles) et 15, de Fossa (surveillance des lieux religieux)

minuit passée, dans les rues de Mist

Les deux divisions désignées pour la surveillance nocturne de la ville effectuaient leurs rondes et surveillances avec attention, la menace étant plus que sérieuse selon le paternel et les deux maires.

Un groupe de 5 passa devant une église de petite taille, gardée par 5 de leurs nakamas qu'ils saluèrent avant de poursuivre leur route. La façade était d'un style très classique avec une porte en bois massif sous un tympan décoré d'anges. Au dessus se trouvait une rosace de vitrail. Cette chapelle appartenait à l'église du Dieu d'Amour. Une dizaine de religieuses vivaient dans le bâtiment attenant. Parmi les 2 édifices déjà brûlé, l'un était de cette confession. Les religieuses avaient, avant d'aller se coucher, largement remercié les hommes pour leur sens du devoir.

Il restait à Mist 3 églises, 1 monastère et 2 cimetières qu'il fallait surveiller en permanence, en attendant que les criminels ne soit arrêtés. L'île étant assez pratiquante, il y avait bien plus d'églises ici que sur beaucoup d'îles.

-Pfff. Fait frais. Dit simplement un homme qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer.

-Mm. Se contenta d'acquiescer un autre en allumant une cigarette.

-C'est surtout chiant. Dit un autre nommé Louis.

-C'est clair. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se dégourdir les muscles.

-Le commandant a dit que cette église brûlait tout, mais se battait pas.

-C'est une religion toute mignonne en apparence, la paix, tout ça, mais terrible et violente en vérité.

-Comme la donzelle que tu t'es trouvé la dernière fois, Bran...ramena un autre.

Les autres commencèrent à rigoler au souvenir d'une mignonne serveuse que Bran avait trouvé, avant de découvrir son vrai visage dominant et sournois. Leurs rires étaient le seul bruit aux alentours, ils résonnaient dans les ruelles étroites, sans se douter qu'ils étaient entendus par des gens qui les visaient...

-Ro, ça va ! Dit le concerné d'un ton ferme.

-Tu peux raconter, on a jamais su comment t'as fait pour avoir autant de griffures dans le dos...

-Chut !

-Quoi ? Tu te défiles ?

-Non. Je sens quelque chose.

Bran ayant le haki de l'observation, il valait mieux le croire pour l'instant. Ils se mirent en garde. Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. La tension monta d'un cran.

-C'est pas des nôtres. Dit Louis qui connaissait les plans de patrouilles.

Immédiatement, il prit le denden mushi. Inutile d'attendre plus pour prévenir d'une anormalité.

 _-Allô ?_

-Chef, on est à l'église du dieu d'Amour. Aucune patrouille ne doit passer là, non ?

 _-Elle doit être passée il y a déjà quelques minutes._

-Oui, elle est passée. Mais là, on entend des pas. Très rapides.

-8 personnes, précisa Bran grâce à son haki.

 _-Je vous envoie de l'aide, et je reste en ligne_.

Avec son deuxième denden mushi, Fossa ordonna à la patrouille sous les ordres d'Haruta de revenir à l'église.

-Chef, ça se rapproche !

 _-Vos renforts arrivent !_

Des silhouettes noires surgirent d'une ruelle avec des torches au pas de course et s'arrêtèrent à 15 mètres du parvis. Les pirates dégainèrent et se mirent en position de défense. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer sans connaître les intentions des intrus.

-Pas un geste ! Cria Bran.

Les hommes en noir, sous leurs capuches, ne répondirent rien. Tous avaient dans leurs mains gantées des objets ronds produisant une petite lumière rougeâtre...

-BOMBES ! Hurla Louis.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas pour se disperser. Les hommes jetèrent leurs bombes avec violence vers la porte d'entrée et firent demi tour en courant avant même que les projectiles ne touchent leur cible.

Les bombes atteignirent la porte, le parvis et la façade. Elles explosèrent quasi-simultanément dans une détonation épouvantable qui résonna dans toute la ville, en faisant trembler les maisons voisines de l'église. La déflagration produisit une très, très forte vague chaleur qui détruisit l'entrée de l'édifice. Les 5 pirates, trop près des projectiles, furent soufflés par la violence de l'explosion.

A quelques rues de là, la patrouille appelée par Haruta arrivait. En entendant la détonation, ils accélérèrent.

Ils arrivèrent moins d'une minute après l'explosion sur les lieux. L'endroit était noir et empestait la poudre. Le feu commençait à se répandre dans l'église et le bâtiment des nonnes. Les murs avoisinants étaient noir de suie, et le parvis était détruit. Immédiatement, ils cherchèrent leurs amis.

Les religieuses, alertées par l'explosion et les flammes, sortirent en courant. Du groupe de garde, il ne restait que deux survivants, dans un état critique. Les trois autres étaient morts brûlés.

Aussitôt, Franz, leader du groupe de patrouille, prit son denden mushi et appela son commandant Haruta.

 _-Oui ? Est-ce que vous y êtes ?_ Demanda immédiatement . _Fossa vient de me dire qu'il a perdu le contact après un bruit d'explosion._

-Malheureusement, trois sont morts. Les deux autres sont dans un état très grave.

 _-On envoie des secours tout de suite. Restez sur vos gardes !_

* * *

Marco

environ une heure du matin, chambre d'hôtel du Voyageant

Dans la chambre silencieuse, légèrement éclairée par la fenêtre voilée par un rideau, le bruit familier d'un denden mushi tira Marco de son sommeil. Il se redressa sur ses avants bras, et, dans le noir, chercha l'animal de communication. Il jugea à l'obscurité qu'il était tard, très tard. Au fond de lui, il savait que cet appel était annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais mauvaises à quel point ?

Sa main tomba sur le denden mushi. Avec une pointe d'angoisse, il prit le combiné.

-Marco. J'écoute.

 _-Marco ! On a un gros problème. Dit la voix d'Haruta. Fossa est en train d'appeler Oyaji pour ça aussi : on a eu une attaque à Mist._

Au mot attaque, tout le système nerveux de Marco se réveilla, opérationnel. Ses muscles n'eurent aucun problème à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle le corps était plongé une minute plus tôt. L'habitude, sans doute.

-Comment ça ?

 _-L'église du Dieu d'Amour. Une attaque à la bombe. Sur les 5 gars, trois sont morts et deux sont pas loin de l'être. Mes gars tentent de leur faire les premiers secours, les patrouilles vérifient les rues alentours de l'église, et on met les nonnes à l'abri._

-Merde. Je viens avec un doc ?

 _-Oui, et tout le matos pour les brûlures._

-Ok. Appelle le doc, le temps que j'aille le voir. Chaque minute compte. Dites aussi à Oyaji que j'y vais.

 _-D'accord. Merci. Gotcha._

Marco enfila son short, sa chemise et ses chaussures à toute vitesse. Il emporta son petit dendenmushi avec lui, et sortit en courant. Il prit sa forme zoan pour rejoindre le Moby Dick, sous les yeux inquiets de ses hommes en patrouille. Il arriva rapidement à la chambre du Docteur de l'équipage, déjà réveillé et prêt à partir, puisqu'Haruta venait de l'appeler en lui expliquant la situation. La communication était le point fort de cet équipage : tout allait très vite, tout était toujours bien rodé. Et dans des conditions si stressantes, c'était pratique. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se rendirent sur le pont, avec un sac de matériel. Marco prit sa forme de phénix. Le doc monta sur son dos, Marco prit le sac dans ses serres, et il s'envola aussitôt.

* * *

1ere et 4eme divisions,

à bord

Il était tôt, peut-être 7h du matin. Mais Kira et ses nakamas avaient été réveillés en urgence : il y avait eu un problème, et maintenant, il fallait des renforts. Après un rapide petit déjeuner pendant lequel Thatch expliqua les événements au deux divisions (Marco n'étant toujours pas revenu), tout le monde était sous le choc. Les patrouilles avaient été renforcées après l'attaque.

-Malheureusement, poursuivit Thatch devant les pirates, l'un des deux survivants est mort dans la nuit. Le dernier devrait s'en sortir avec des brûlures. Donc, soyez très vigilant, ils nous en veulent vraiment. Oyaji est partit seul pour Mist tout à l'heure. On doit garder le bateau et Serv, la ville à côté, encore épargnée, mais sans doute plus pour longtemps.

Les hommes acquiescèrent.

Kira résuma la situation dans sa tête : à Serv, les divisions 13 et 14 s'occupaient de la surveillance de la ville. A Mist, les divisions 12, 15 et 16 faisaient de leur mieux pour retrouver les attaquants et éviter de nouveaux attentats. Oyaji allait discuter avec le Maire de Mist aujourd'hui, et élaborer un plan d'action pour retrouver les membres de l'église de la Pureté.

Eux, les divisions 1 et 4, devaient assurer la sécurité du navire.

Les hommes mirent en place des tours de garde, avec des patrouilles le long de la côte de la crique où ils mouillaient, ainsi que les habituels tours de garde en haut d'un mât. Le personnel médical était sur le qui-vive, et les femmes étant mal vues par cette secte, il fallait prendre soin du personnel infirmier.

Pour une fois, l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde tremblait. Pas de peur : la mort ne les effrayait pas, affronter les dieux pour leurs convictions leur semblait normal. Mais il tremblait de rage : 4 morts de la part d'un petit groupe, c'était beaucoup. Chaque membre, dans cet équipage, était fort. Ils s'en sortaient face à des pirates, à des marines, mais là, un petit groupe avaient fait de gros dégâts. L'équipage se trouvait soudainement bien faible, et il détestait ça. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

La matinée se passa donc sans encombre, avec des tours de gardes sous une pluie légère. De l'autre côté de l'île, Shirohige arriva enfin à Mist.

* * *

Mist, midi

Shirohige.

-Oyaji ! Crièrent certains hommes en voyant leur capitaine arriver.

Il avait fait le trajet tout seul, pour se ressourcer en quelque sorte. Après tout, l'homme le plus fort du monde n'avait pas besoin d'escorte. Mais il se sentit bien en retrouvant sa famille, après quelques heures de solitude. Et ses hommes, très choqués des événements, appréciaient de le voir. C'était moralement stimulant.

Shirohige fit le point de la situation avec Haruta, Marco et Izu, Fossa étant en patrouille. L'ennemi était insaisissable. Les gens avaient ou pas vu les individu par leur fenêtres, paniqués par l'explosion. Il y avait donc sur le plan de la ville face aux pirates un espace noté en rouge : l'endroit où le groupe s'était tout bonnement _volatilisé_. Des gens les avaient vu quelques rues avant mais dans les rues et carrefours suivants, personnes n'avait vu qui que ce soit. Les commandants et les possesseurs de haki avaient ratissé la ville pendant la nuit après l'attentat. Ils avaient senti quelque chose de très faible, mais arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait personne.

Ils discutèrent d'une stratégie, et finalement tombèrent d'accord sur une idée. Une idée qui vint de Marco. Puisque les membres de l'église étaient introuvables même pour les commandants, qui avaient pourtant un bon haki, il fallait quelqu'un de plus fort dans le haki de l'observation. Quelqu'un qui, en plus, pourrait créer des culs de sacs quasi-invisibles dans les ruelles, pour piéger les coupables.

A la fin de cette rapide réunion, Marco prit son envol, ayant un matelot à ramener ici avant ce soir. Shirohige, lui, se rendit seul à la mairie.

Il arriva à la mairie, un peu similaire à celle de Mist. Le maire était, à sa grande surprise, une femme. Il avait toujours parlé par denden mushi avec le maire de Serv, qui transmettait les échanges qu'ils avaient eu ensemble au maire de Mist. Il n'avait donc jamais parlé avec elle.

Elle avait la quarantaine, était plutôt menue et de taille moyenne, et vêtue d'une longue jupe noire et d'une veste beige. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en un chignon décoré d'une plume bleue. Son visage était ovale, avec un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche. Ses yeux foncés étaient grands, avec un léger maquillage gris. Un rouge à lèvres discret habillait sa bouche. Quelques rides fines à l'extrémité de ses yeux et sur son front lui donnait un air un peu sévère. Son apparence soignée, son regard expérimenté et son attitude sérieuse lui donnait parfaitement l'apparence d'une personne de haute position, malgré sa sobriété.

Shirohige ne se permit en aucun cas une critique de son sexe : pour lui, bien des femmes valaient plus que des hommes. Mais il était rare d'en croiser ayant gagné leur statut par autre chose que le mariage. Elle le regardait, impressionnée, mais sans monter d'inquiétude ou de signe d'intimidation. Autour d'elle, plusieurs habitants étaient venus voir Shirohige en chair et en os. Ils se tenaient assez éloignés, pour ne pas perturber le dialogue, mais ils pouvaient entendre la conversation. Avec politesse, il parla le premier :

-Madame la Maire. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en différentes circonstances...

-Moi de même. Je suis soulagée que vous soyez là. Venez, allons à l'écart. Sa voix était forte, mais teinte d'une certaine tristesse. Nul doute, cependant, qu'elle savait hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

Elle le conduisit dans un petit parc, la mairie étant trop petite pour accueillir l'imposant capitaine. Elle s'arrêta sous un très grand chêne. Shirohige s'assit devant l'arbre, et elle s'installa sur les genoux, bien droite, une position douloureuse mais signe d'une bonne éducation. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur ses cuisses. Elle le regarda, avec une pointe de gêne maintenant qu'elle était face à l'homme le plus fort du monde en tête-à-tête.

-J'ai vu mes hommes. Commença Shirohige. Bran, le survivant, ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mes hommes ont interrogé des personnes du voisinage de l'église. En regardant les cartes, les patrouilles et les lieux contrôlés de façon statique, et en comparant avec le peu de témoignages obtenus, nous avons déduit une grande zone d'où ils auraient pu apparaître, mais...pas depuis l'extérieur de la ville. Toutes les sorties de la ville étaient surveillées. Ils sont _dans_ la ville, mais on ne sait pas où. Et le problème, c'est que dans la matinée, mes hommes ont fouillés les maisons dans cette zone, et n'ont trouvé aucun membre sectaire.

-Je sais que vous avez procédé à des fouilles, mes citoyens étaient effrayés. Dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

-J'en suis navré. C'était pour leur bien. S'excusa Shirohige, tout de même étonné de la force de caractère de cette dame.

Après tout, peu de personne osaient lui faire le moindre reproche.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme, sans doute convaincue par son excuse. J'ai expliqué le minimum aux habitants pour qu'ils coopèrent. Donc, vous ne savez pas d'où ils viennent...auraient-ils des alliés parmi les habitants qui les cachent ? Mais tout le monde les déteste, ça me semble peu probable.

-En effet. Mais ils n'apparaissent pas comme ça !

-Non. Ils ont sans doute un système, mais je ne vois pas lequel.

-Cette nuit, je vais vous envoyer des personnes douées pour la recherche des personnes.

-Bien. Qui sont-ils ?

-Mon commandant de la 16eme, Izu, et une matelot, Kira.

-Une femme ? S'étonna la maire.

-Et oui. Une recrue récente, et extrêmement douée.

-Moi qui pensait...

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant terminer sa phrase.

-Que ?...l'encouragea Shirohige.

-Que vous n'aimiez pas les femmes. C'est pour ça que Sylvus, le maire de Serv, était votre contact. J'avais peur que le contact passe moins bien, ou que vous accordiez peu d'importance à mon jugement de par mon sexe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que la piraterie est un monde d'homme. Et aussi, la Marine m'a bien humiliée. Dit-elle avec un sourire amer. Je n'aime pas être rabaissée parce que je suis une femme. J'ai appris les rudiments du tir, j'ai élevé seule 4 enfants devenus respectables, et j'ai eu assez d'idées et de force pour que la ville m'élise maire. Je trouve cela blessant d'être vue comme une inférieure, voir révoltant. Il m'est arrivé de crier sur quelques machos. Je n'aurait pas osé face à vous, mais j'en aurait été blessée.

-Je vois. Il est vrai que notre équipage est plutôt masculin. Mais je ne rabaisse pas les femmes. Même si j'ai longtemps hésité à en avoir parmi mes fils. J'ai maintenant une fille. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir recrutée.

-Très bien. Je l'accueillerai. Autre chose ?

-Non. S'il y a un problème, contactez moi tout de suite. Même si vous n'êtes pas certaine que ce soit utile, signalez-moi toute anomalie, madame la maire.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez m'appeler Eva, comme tout le monde.

Ils se relevèrent. La maire le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Shirohige fit un bref compte rendu de son entrevue à Izu et Haruta. Puis, seul, il repartit pour le Moby Dick. Un clocher sonna 2 coups: il était 14h. Un vent souffla violemment dans le dos du capitaine, comme pour le pousser vers sa maison.

1ere et 4eme divisions, Marco, Thatch et Kira

vers 13h à bord du Moby Dick

Marco se posa sur le pont.

-Yoï ! Lança-t-il à deux hommes. Où est Kira ?

-Elle et son groupe sont de repos, ils seront de patrouille cette nuit.

-Merci.

Il retourna d'abord à sa chambre au Voyageant. Il commença par téléphoner pour dire qu'il était arrivé sans encombre. Vu qu'il s'était préparé à la va-vite ce matin, il prit une douche très rapide. Il regarda les listes de ses hommes, pour savoir où elle dormait. Il se à l'hôtel de Kira d'un pas pressé, trouva la porte de sa chambre et toqua.

-Kira ?

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir Kaith.

-Commandant ? Entrez. Dit-il en chuchotant.

-Je viens chercher Kira.

-Ah ? Attendez, je vais réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

La chambre était silencieuse, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre que Kaith et Kira.

Il eu un sourire narquois, même fourbe, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire de crier en direction du lit en hauteur :

-Kira ! Bouge-toi princesse. Allez, allez ! Y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler !

Il continua ses « encouragements », et a réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un buste se redressa un peu, et un oreiller vola droit vers les deux hommes.

-Arrête de gueuler ! Dit Kira d'une voix faible encore endormie.

-Tu viens de viser ton commandant avec un oreiller.

Il se mit à ricaner. Aussitôt, Kira se redressa en sursaut. Elle se prit le plafond avec violence, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kaith. En se frottant la tête, par réflexe, puisque son fruit évitait ce genre de blessures, elle analysa les deux hommes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour commander une bière quand on a très soif, elle fut devant son commandant, inclinée, en train de s'excuser, rouge de honte devant un Kaith mort de rire. Marco lui lança une œillade; cette blague de gamin n'était plus de son âge. Il avait provoqué Kira en sachant ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Kira, c'est bon, je t'assure. L'oreiller ne m'a même pas touché. Dit-il en lui prenant l'épaule pour qu'elle se redresse. Ça va ta tête ?

-Oui. Mais, vraiment, déso-

-Ça ira. Je suis venu te chercher pour de l'aide. On change ton programme.

-C'est à dire ?

-On va avoir besoin de ton haki et de ton pouvoir pour trouver et piéger, éventuellement, les membres de la secte.

-D'accord. On part quand ?

-Maintenant. Je t'attends en bas.

Il sortit de la pièce. Kaith se remit à rire de plus belle alors que Kira, dépitée, laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Ahahahaha ! Putain, ça marche à tout les coups avec toi, ça. Faut que t'arrête de balancer les oreillers sur les gens !

-Je le faisait pas avant ce matin, quand tu m'a réveillée de cette façon. Mais la honte, bordel ! Tu me le paiera. Dit-elle en préparant un sac avec quelques vêtements, son nécessaire de toilette et sa gourde. Elle mit aussi ses protections d'avant-bras en cuir. Enfin prête, elle descendit. Marco l'attendait devant l'entrée.

-Bien. Monte sur mon dos, on va y aller en volant pour pas perdre de temps.

Il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme, qu'il nota être roses et parfaitement dessinées.

 _Et m..._ pensa-t-il. _Pas de ça._

Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait que Kira, en plus d'être un bon membre d'équipage, était une belle femme. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer. Bon, c'était normal, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de femmes en mer, et il n'avait pas prit de bon temps depuis un moment, mais...pas elle. Pas d'embrouilles avec ça, c'était sa règle. Donc, depuis peu, il s'était imposé de ne pas la regarder plus que nécessaire, et s'était interdit de trop la détailler. Ça lui passerait. La saison des amours approchait, c'était ça la cause de ses contemplations, il le savait.

Moins il utiliserait son pouvoir de phénix, et moins il ressentirait les effets indésirables de la saison des amours. C'était directement lié à sa forme zoan : plus il passait de temps avec en ce moment, et plus ses hormones s'en trouverait influencées même sous forme humaine.

-Cache pas ta joie, dit-il pour briser le silence. Je me doute bien que t'es contente.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Combien de temps ?

-Moins d'une heure de vol, je vais vite, mais le vent nous aide pas aujourd'hui.

En effet, un vent un peu fort sifflait dans la cime des pins. Il prit sa forme phénix et se baissa. Kira monta se cramponna en évitant d'étrangler ou de gêner son commandant, et il avança de quelques pas en ouvrant ses ailes avant de décoller. Elle se colla à lui au maximum, mais rapidement, elle put se détendre.

Pour Kira, ce fut une expérience formidable. Elle vit le sol s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle, sentit le vent battre dans ses cheveux en queue de cheval et frotter la peau de ses mains et de son visage. Elle n'avait, étrangement, pas peur de tomber. Marco faisait tout son possible pour rester stable et ne pas faire de montées ou de descentes trop abruptes. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser porter. Quand ils furent assez haut, Marco se contenta de planer, ne donnant que rarement un coup d'aile. Kira put se redresser un peu. La force du vent ne lui permettait pas de s'asseoir complètement, mais au moins de se décoller des plumes bleues et or du phénix.

La sensation de vol était incroyable. Elle vit au loin une ville d'où s'élevaient quelques colonnes de fumées, et se douta qu'il s'agissait de Mist. Le voyage avait été court, mais elle en avait profité. Marco entama une descente très douce, comme à son habitude quand il avait des passagers. Il s'arrêta non loin de la ville, sur le terrain où les hommes avaient établi leurs campement.

Arrivée à terre, elle était toute souriante. Elle avait les pieds au sol, mais sa tête était encore dans les nuages. Elle se sentit grisée par la disparition de la sensation de flottement qu'elle avait pendant le vol.

-Contente ?

-Oui ! Merci Commandant.

-Bien. Par contre, maintenant, c'est à toi de travailler.

Elle comprit, avec cette réplique, dite sans méchanceté mais avec gravité, qu'il était temps de se concentrer.

-J'espère bien. Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Marco appréciait énormément son attitude toujours adaptée : parfois, elle riait, puis en une seconde, si la situation changeait, elle reprenait tout son sérieux. Certains n'étaient pas aussi réactifs qu'elle. Elle se rapprochait beaucoup de Vlad, de ce point de vue là. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une tente sur laquelle était peint l'emblème de l'équipage. Marco entra, suivit de Kira. Elle vit Fossa et Izu attablé en train de regarder une grande carte de ville.

-Bonjour.

-Ah, bonjour Kira. Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle prit une chaise près d'Izu. Haruta manquait à l'appel, probablement en mission.

-Bien, commença Izu. Tu vois cette zone ? Dit-il en pointant avec une plume une partie d'un plan colorié en rouge.

-Oui.

-C'est par-là qu'on perd la trace de l'ennemi. On sait qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de cette zone mais y sont rentrés. Mais...ils semblent s'être envolés. Nos hakis y ont perçu quelque chose de très faible, qui semblait disparaître à mesure que ça avançait vers le nord.

Il pointa cette fois la partie nord de la zone en rouge.

-Selon notre haki, ils auraient du croiser deux patrouilles, mais ils n'ont pas été vus.

-Par conséquent, poursuivit Marco, on va avoir besoin de toi pour les trouver, et bloquer des ruelles avec des plaques de verre. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bien. Il n'est pas encore très tard. On va te laisser te reposer jusqu'à 9h. Tu mangeras, et à 9h30, avec Izu, tu chercheras ces enfoirés, en espérant qu'ils se pointe encore cette nuit.

-Il y a eu une nouvelle menace écrite, intervint Fossa. Je suis certain qu'ils vont continuer cette nuit encore. Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous le plus vite possible.

-Izu a aussi un bon haki, presque comme le mien. Moi, je vais devoir surveiller Serv et rester avec la division. En attendant, tu es dans la 16e, d'accord ?

-Oui, Commandant.

Il sortit, Kira sur les talons. Il se retourna pour lui dire :

-Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis.

Marco reprit sa forme zoan, et fit un bond vers le ciel pour s'envoler. Quand il fut un peu éloigné, Kira partit en quête d'un coin où dormir avec son sac sur le dos. Des hommes lui indiquèrent une couchette. Elle sombra progressivement dans un sommeil léger, se réveillant pas moment quand des hommes parlaient trop fort.

* * *

Vers 9h, quelqu'un vint la secouer.

-Kira ? Le commandant Izu m'a dit de te réveiller. Tu peux aller manger un bout.

Elle se leva, alla se rafraîchir le visage à la rivière et se rendit au chapiteau qui gardait le feu pour manger un dîner chaud. Le temps c'était considérablement rafraîchit. Elle mit son manteau en plus de son gilet, se doutant que la nuit allait être fraîche.

-Tiens, dit quelqu'un en lui tendant un assiette de viande de lapin et de légumes.

-Merci.

Elle mangea en 5 minutes, attrapa une pomme pour plus tard et se rendit à la tente des commandants. Elle appela de l'extérieur, par politesse :

-Commandant ?

A l'intérieur, Fossa, Haruta et Izu répétait une dernière fois leurs plans. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix de la seule femme du groupe. Haruta fut le premier à l'inviter :

-Entre, Kira.

Elle rentra dans la tente, et à leurs signes, s'approcha de la carte où des lignes de couleurs étaient dessinées.

-Ce sont les patrouilles. On va garder les même qu'avant, on ne peut pas se permettre de couvrir moins de terrain pour blinder ici. Voici le plan, dit Izu en lui tendant la même carte en plus petite. Pour que tu saches où sont tes alliés. A partir de 22h, il ne doit y avoir en ville que tes alliés ou tes ennemis.

-Il faut que je parte en avance, alors.

-Tu as un idée de comment les coincer ?

-Déjà, je vais les chercher. Je vais aller vers le centre pour avoir un accès rapide à tous les lieux. Si je peux, je les coince dans une cage en verre. Mais je vais surtout essayer de les filer.

-Pas bête du tout, concéda Fossa. On ne peut pas te laisser seule non plus. On t'as désigné deux de mes hommes pour t'accompagner. Izu sera là, moi ici. Tu nous fait des rapports réguliers, pour nous dire où tu es, dit-il en lui tendant un denden mushi.

-Très bien. Où sont les deux hommes ?

-Je les appelle. Dit Fossa, en sortant un denden mushi.

En écoutant l'appel, Kira retint les noms de ses deux camarades de mission : Dylan, un tireur, et Hashi, un épéiste.

Elle sortit de la tente et les vit arriver. Dylan avait une forte carrure pour un tireur, un visage carré, rasé et chauve, avec de petits yeux. Il portait un long fusil dans le dos et deux pistolets sur les hanches, un de chaque côté.

Son comparse était plus petit, mais avait d'assez longues jambes. Kira savait de réputation qu'il était très rapide, et donc souvent envoyé dans des missions requérant une grande vitesse et endurance. Il était jeune, la vingtaine, et avait des cheveux blonds.

-Content de te rencontrer !

-Moi de même.

-Merci à vous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver cette nuit, mais je m'excuse d'avance si je fais une connerie...

-Tu vas pas t'excuser avant même de commencer ! Ria Hashi.

-Oh, c'est ta première mission hors de ton groupe, en trinôme ?

-Oui.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que c'est stressant de pas avoir de supérieur avec soi. Mais tu vas voir, on s'y fait. Bon, on te suit ! On a reçu l'ordre de t'aider.

-D'accord. Si je vous demande un truc qui ne vous paraît pas intelligent, dite-le tout de suite.

-Pas de problème.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers la place centrale de Mist, près d'une grande église, d'ailleurs gardée par des nakamas.

-Bon, pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer pour trouver leurs voix avec le haki. Ça va peut-être demander du temps.

-T'inquiète, prend le temps qu'il faut.

-Au fait, la maire est juste là, ajouta Hashi en indiquant la mairie, également sur cette place. Si t'as des questions, elle est à notre disposition.

Kira resta debout, plantée sur ses pieds bien espacés. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle regarda de temps en temps son plan, pour vérifier le trajet des groupes en patrouille, lesquels étaient d'ailleurs plus gros qu'avant. Mieux vallait des effectifs renforcés. Elle chercha, entre les voix des habitants qui diminuaient à cause du sommeil et celles de ses frères d'armes en mission, des anomalies. Le vent se leva, mais Kira resta immobile comme un roc.

Elle médita ainsi pendant deux heures. Les deux nakamas avaient un denden mushi, ils s'occupaient donc de donner des nouvelles. Ou plutôt, de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles. A mesure que le temps passait, Kira eut la sensation de s'enraciner dans le sol pavé.

Le clocher de l'église sonna douze coups. Elle commença à sentir quelque chose. Faible, qui venait d'en dehors de la ville. Elle regarda son plan dont les bords palpitaient dans ses doigts à cause des bourrasques.

-Les gars, dit-elle en les surprenant après des heures de silence, cherchez à savoir si des gens arrivent de l'est, vers la rue des Voix ou le lavoir. C'est côte à côte.

Ils prirent leur denden mushi tandis que Kira reprit sa concentration. Quelque chose de faible, très faible, mais qui s'approchait...

Il était difficile d'évaluer l'endroit où étaient les voix même avec un plan, c'était assez dépendant de la perception des distance de chacun.

Kira parvint cependant à demander une vérification dans une rue par denden mushi. Un groupe s'y rendit, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Réitéra Kira.

 _-Certain._

-D'accord, merci.

 _Gotcha._

C'était la meilleurs! Effectivement, ça rendait dingue. Il y avait quelque chose, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Pourtant, Kira sentit que les pirates étaient très proches de ces voix. Elle se concentra...c'était à 2 kilomètres...mais pas au même niveau...

Elle attendit, encore et encore, suivant les voix de ce groupe fantomatique. Elle se déplaça, suivie de ses camarades. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle très étroite. Elle sentait que les voix venaient de non loin, avançant vers eux. Et même...du sol...oui, ça venait du sol!

-Putain, oui, c'est ça ! Voilà comment apparaître sans problème ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant une des grandes bouches d'égouts de la place.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent ses amis en chœur, impatients.

-Ils sont sous terre ! Appelez le commandant, je vais pas laisser les tarés s'échapper ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la grosse plaque d'égout.

Avec son pouvoir de verre, elle bricola un peu les bords pour enlever facilement la plaque.

Devant les visages stupéfiés de ses amis, elle regarda par le trou.

-Hashi ! Eclairé-moi avec une torche!

Il regarda Kira d'un air hésitant.

-Tu es sûre que ?...

-Oui ! Je vais juste rentrer pour bloquer l'entrée. Ils arrivent vers nous, là.

-Je viens aussi. Dis Hashi. Dylan, éclaire nous.

-Dylan, contacte les commandants pour leur dire où on est, donc Rue de la Moisson, et qu'on va bloquer avec une grille en verre le chemin ici. S'il arrivent, on tente quoi ?

-Je leur demande. Dit-il en sortant son denden mushi.

-Ah ! Et faut aller à la mairie. Chercher les plans des égouts, voir des galeries souterraines, pour voir toutes les sorties possibles.

-D'accord.

Et sur ce, elle s'assit sur le rebord et se laissa tomber dans un bruit d'éclaboussure. L'eau lui arrivait aux chevilles, elle se mit sur le côté pour rester au sec et utiliser son pouvoir. Hashi descendit à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de lumière, juste celle de la torche extérieur que Dylan avait allumée pour les éclairer. On l'entendait parler aux commandants. L'endroit ressemblait à un grand couloir carré en pierre, avec au milieu un filet d'eau qui coulait dans un sillon ayant creusé la pierre à force d'usure. Un odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air.

Kira les sentait, tout près. Les voix venaient vers eux. Elle fit derrière elle une solide grille en verre qu'elle encastra au maximum dans la pierre. Destructible avec de gros marteaux, mais elle pensait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas ça sur eux en ce moment. S'ils venaient, ils ne pourraient pas passer.

Ils restèrent silencieusement immobiles, avec pour seul bruit l'écho des gouttes tombant à intervalle régulier.

* * *

Campement de Mist, vers 1h du matin

Izu et Fossa, revenus au campement après leurs gardes, venaient d'être appelés par Dylan. Aussitôt, Izu partit pour la Mairie avec quelques hommes, laissant Fossa contacter Marco.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel du Voyageant, vers 1h du matin

Marco décrocha le denden mushi. C'était le milieu de la nuit, mais il ne dormait pas, se doutant qu'il allait être appelé.

-Allô ?

- _C'est Fossa. Kira pense que l'église utilise des souterrains comme les égouts, qui sont énormes sur cette île à cause des pluies, pour se déplacer._

-Oh...ça expliquerait pourquoi les voix semblent atténuées... Tilta le blond.

 _-Oui. Elle et Hashi sont descendus à moins de 4 mètres, dans les égouts, rue de la Moisson. Et des gars vont renforcer ces 3 là. Elle sent l'ennemi venir par là, alors elle va bloquer avec une grille de verre. Izu est partit pour la mairie, chercher des plans pour savoir d'où ils peuvent surgir._

-Très bien.

 _-Doivent-ils attaquer ?_

-Trop dangereux ! Dites leur de ressortir tout de suite. S'ils ont encore des bombes, ils sont mal.

 _-Roger. Gotha._

Marco appela tout de suite le paternel pour l'informer.

Mais en à peine deux minutes, malgré la fluidité de communication entre les groupes, la situation n'était plus la même pour Kira et ses amis...Le temps est précieux, très précieux.

* * *

Rue de le Moisson,

Kira, Dylan et Hashi

-On fait quoi ? Chuchota Kira à son coéquipier.

-Pour l'instant on attend, pour savoir si on doit attaquer ou pas. Après tout, on en serait capable, t'as un bon pouvoir en plus.

Le denden mushi sonna au-dessus d'eux, et Dylan décrocha.

-Allô ? Murmura-t-il. D'accord. Gotcha.

Il se pencha dans le trou :

-Hey ! Sortez tout de suite, vous devez pas attaquer seul !

-Ok!

Kira fit une échelle en verre, pour les 3 mètres à monter. Mais soudain, ils entendirent des pas marteler, venant de l'obscurité.

-Merde, ils arrivent.

-ENNEMIS ! Hurla une voix en déchirant le silence.

Aussitôt d'autres cris se firent entendre, avec des bruits de pas de course. Le coeur des pirates accéléra.

Kira pensait à toute vitesse. Le temps que son ami de monte, ils seraient sur elle. Elle sentit alors les ennemis s'arrêter à 15 bons mètres d'elle, et vit alors un objet venir vers elle. Elle sentit immédiatement ce que c'était.

-Oh merde, BOMBE ! Cria-t-elle alors que son ami n'avait monté qu'un mètre.

Elle tenta de faire barrage de son corps, qu'elle couvrit de verre. Mais il était trop haut, et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque mur que ce soit.

Le bombe explosa, puissante et dantesque. Kira sentit ses tympans se déchirer sous la détonation assourdissante. La lumière l'aveugla, la chaleur et l'onde de choc la réduisirent en un amas de poussière de verre fondu.

Puis ce fut noir pendant quelques secondes. Même en étant une logia, le choc avait été si violent qu'il l'avait pratiquement détruite.

Elle mit un temps à se recomposer. Elle était consciente, étrangement, mais incapable de voir ou d'entendre autour d'elle, ni même de ressentir son corps. Petit à petit, ses membres réapparurent. Elle sentit avec son haki des voix venir. Une odeur capiteuse de brûlé et de poudre la prit au nez.

-hey ! ra ! Kira ! KIRA ! KIRA ! HO !

Ses yeux et oreilles revinrent enfin. Mais ses sens étaient embourbés dans un demi-coma, encore déstabilisés par l'attaque. Izu la secouait, elle était allongée. Elle n'eut pas la force, ni même la volonté de dire quoi que ce soit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La pirate de verre avait perdu.

 **Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Alors?**

 **Est-ce que malgré les différents lieux en moments de la narration, vous arrivez à suivre le fil de l'histoire?**

 **Est-ce qu'il y a des incohérences?**

 **A part ça, merci encore à Taouret qui m'a gracieusement accordé le droit de m'amuser avec son église. Amen.**

 **A dans deux semaines! Voir moins, si j'arrive à écrire beaucoup pendant les vacs. On verra. Mais deux semaines max, sinon, comme d'habitude.**


	17. Chapitre 17: stratégie à l'aveugle

**Saluuuut !**

 **Je suis en retard ! Toutes mes excuses. Le chapitre fait 18 pages je le poste, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le relire ! Mais je ne veux pas vous faire patienter davantage.**

 **J'ose espérer qu'il est correct... Je le relirai ce weekend, et l'arrangerai si nécessaire. Donc hésitez pas à laisser des critiques.**

 **Il FAUT que tout soit compréhensible.**

 **Merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews ! (clochette1710, Guest, Carolinaaa, Miss Devil, Celmon et son looong comm', FireBird539, 14thallen, Minaraii, Lerugamine, boadicee et Kukanai!)**

Chapitre 17

Résumé de la situation :

Ile d'Arlev :

à Serv : Divisions 10, 11, 13, 14 (=Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos et Speed Jiru.)

à Mist : Divisions 12, 15 et 16 (= Haruta, Fossa et Izu) et Kira

à bord du Moby Dick, près de Serv : Divisions 1 et 4 (Marco et Thatch, la première dormant à Serv).

Les autres divisions sont en mission ailleurs.

* * *

Mist, en pleine nuit

Izu paniqua. Kira venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Elle était encore en recomposition : ses bras et jambes étaient en verre, et petit à petit, les doigts se reformaient. Le choc avait été fort, même un logia pouvait perdre toute sa force à se reformer après un coup pareil.

Autour de lui, ses hommes fouaillaient les décombres à la lumière des torches. L'explosion, puissante, avait tout détruit. Le sol entre les égouts et la surface, plutôt mince, s'était effondré jusqu'au bout de la rue. La ruelle n'existaient donc plus vraiment, c'était plutôt un fossé plein de décombres: les hommes d'Izu devaient descendre dans les gravas pour chercher leurs compagnons. Les maisons voisines étaient partiellement abîmées, avec des trous dans les murs pourtant épais. Les fenêtres donnant sur l'explosion avaient toutes été brisées. La ruelle était un véritable champ de bataille après un bombardement.

Très vite, les hommes déblayèrent le terrain de la ruelle étroite mais longue. Ils retrouvèrent à proximité de Kira les corps de Dylan et Hashi, en grande partie brûlés et abîmés par les pierres les ayant heurtés. Morts. Izu confia Kira, qui respirait faiblement, à deux hommes qui arrivèrent avec une civière de fortune. Puis sans perdre de temps, il appela Marco.

* * *

A bord du Moby Dick,

Chambre du Capitaine; un peu avant l'explosion

Quand Marco avait reçu l'appel d'Izu concernant la découverte de Kira, moins de 10 minutes plus tôt, il avait compris que la situation devenait tendue. Il s'était donc envolé pour le Moby Dick où il avait expliqué au Paternel, encore debout, la situation.

-Elle va bloquer avec un grille ? Résuma-t-il.

-Oui. Et ils sortent ensuite, on ignore ce qu'ils peuvent f-

Le bruit du denden mushi de Marco retentit. Il décrocha aussitôt.

-Marco, j'écoute.

 _-C'est Izu. La situation a changé en quelques minutes..._

-Et ?

 _-Explosion à la bombe dans les égouts. On a perdu Dylan et Hashi. Kira a perdu connaissance, son corps de logia se remet lentement._

L'annonce fit d'abord rater un battement au second du capitaine. Puis, son cœur revint au galop, en battant très fort dans ses tempes et ses oreilles, une chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, dans des situations de stress intense.

-Et merde...

 _-Mes hommes fouillent les décombres, j'insiste là dessus parce que toute la rue s'est effondrée et que je sens avec le haki quelque chose. Kira va être transportée au campement._

-D'accord.

 _-Je vais appeler Oyaji._

-Inutile, j'ai entendu. Dit le Paternel.

 _-Ah, vous êtes ensemble ! Du coup, des directives ?_

-Non, restez aux aguets, mais ne faites rien de risqué. Marco va venir vous voir.

 _-D'accord._

 _Gotcha._

A l'instant où Marco raccrocha, le denden mushi du capitaine sonna sur le bureau. Il décrocha.

-Oui ?

La voix inhabituellement tendue de Speed Jiru, chargé des patrouilles à Serv, retentit.

 _-Oyaji ! J'ai pas pu joindre Marco._

-Il était en ligne, et il est à côté de moi.

 _-Ah... Du coup, je voulais vous dire...on a une mauvaise nouvelle. On a eu une première attaque à Serv. Pas de membres morts, mais des morts chez l'ennemi. J'ai donné l'ordre de tirer._

Les deux hommes se regardèrent : une attaque simultanée, à Serv et Mist ? L'ennemi devenait coriace.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

 _-Le même mode opératoire que hier à l'église du Dieu d'Amour, que vous aviez raconté. Ils sont arrivés en courant, mais j'avais fait mettre des hommes en hauteur pour viser les intrus, des snipers. Les ennemis ont été tués un peu avant d'arriver à l'église visée, et ça a fait exploser leur bombes avant d'arriver sur nous. Je leur ai pas laissé le temps de s 'approcher. L'explosion a été importante, mais on avait fait évacuer la zone près de cette chapelle, donc des dégâts, mais pas de civils morts ou blessés. Juste un blessé léger chez nous à cause d'un éclat, mais rien de grave._

-Bon boulot, Speed, dit Oyaji. C'était prévoyant de ta part d'évacuer les lieux.

-Que doit-on faire ?

-Récupérez les corps...s'il en reste quelque chose, et restez aux aguets. Il y a quelques minutes, une attaque à eu lieu à Mist.

 _-Des morts ? Demanda Speed Jiru inquiet._

-Deux, ceux qui accompagnait Kira. Elle a découvert qu'ils passent sous terre, par les égouts par exemple. Elle et ses deux amis ont voulu les stopper, mais ils ont été attaqué à la bombe. Si l'ennemi n'avait pas été surpris et stoppé par ce trio, je suppose qu'une église aurait sauté cette nuit à Mist. Faites attention chez vous, ils ont sûrement le même moyen de déplacement pour vous surprendre. Et transmet ces infos à Atmos, Kingdew et Curiel.

 _-Bien reçu !_

Gotcha.

Le Paternel raccrocha son combiné et observa Marco. Ce dernier avait l'air mal, vraiment mal, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Marco ?...tenta de l'appeler Shirohige.

-Mm ? Ah, pardon.

-Je sais que déteste autant que moi perdre des camarades. Ce sera dur pour Kira d'apprendre que ses deux frères sont morts. Tu penses qu'elle va s'en remettre ? Du choc ?

-Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra, même si ce sera dur. D'autant que c'était sa première mission sans commandant. D'ordinaire ce genre de mission revient à des plus expérimentés...Si elle se sent responsable, je lui rappellerai ce qu'elle m'a dit quand moi, je me sentais coupable.

-De quoi ? Demanda Shirohige curieux.

-Heu...

Marco songeait évidemment à sa conversation sur les 20 morts causés par Kizaru. Kira avait rassuré Marco en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas seul responsable de leurs morts, et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

Mais il n'avait raconté ça à personne.

-Quand je lui ai dit pour l'incident, on a eu une conversation. Elle m'a un peu remonté le moral, je dois dire. Elle était croque-mort, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle est à l'aise avec les sujets de la mort.

-Ohh, c'est pour ça que tu est venu t'excuser pour ta déprime ! Elle t'as fait comprendre que tu ne devais pas t'en vouloir qu'à toi !

-Oui...

-Guarara ! Je la retiens. Si la nouvelle peut te faire entendre raison, en plus de te donner des cours particuliers de haki, je lui dirai de devenir ta deuxième seconde, avec Vlad !

-Sil-vous-plaît, Oyaji. Tenta de relativiser Marco en évitant de rougir de gêne, chose très rare chez lui qui était d'ordinaire impassible.

La conversation prenait une tournure gênante, d'autant plus que la situation était grave. Le Capitaine sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Bon, revenons au sérieux. Va la voir, évalue les dégâts, et voit ce qu'on peut faire pour le réseau souterrain de Mist. Je vais superviser Serv. Communication à 9h du matin pour mettre en commun nos trouvailles.

-Compris.

Marco sortit sur le pont, se transforma et prit son envol.

Shirohige sortit à son tour pour voir son fils s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne nuageux. L'heure n'était pas aux blagues, il y avait deux morts de plus. Et, il en était certain, ce n'était pas la faute de Kira : il savait cette gamine assez prudente et prête à en découdre avec l'église. Mais quand on survit, on doit porter le poids des morts... Elle n'était dans l'équipage que depuis 2 mois, et déjà, elle se voyait confrontée aux pires difficultés. Son pouvoir et son haki l'avait appelé sur des fronts auxquelles elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête... D'ailleurs, peu importe l'expérience, on ne s'habituait jamais à perdre des amis. Il soupira. Pourvu que cette affaire d'église se termine vite, et aussi bien que possible.

* * *

Dans le ciel

Marco tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Pourtant, cette fois, le vent caressant ses plumes et la sensation de vol, qui d'ordinaire le calmait, n'avait aucun effet sur sa colère, et aussi sa peur. Peur de perdre plus d'amis, peur pour sa subordonnée qui serait morte sans son fruit.

Il savait qu'en ce moment même, les commandants se communiquaient les dernières nouvelles, de l'attaque meurtrière de Mist à la tentative d'explosion déjouée de Serv. Tout le monde allait se mettre en quête de plans des sous-sols des deux villes pour anticiper les déplacements ennemis. Avant même qu'il n'arrive à Mist, tout le monde saurait tout et aurait fait des manœuvres en conséquences. Mais cet apparent contrôle de la situation ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Après tout, l'ennemi était rapide, et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fallait encore trouver leur quartier général et arrêter ou tuer le Patriarche.

Si maintenant l'équipage était en mesure de comprendre comment l'ennemi allait et venait, c'était grâce à Kira, et au prix de deux morts. Mais Oyaji avait raison si ces trois là n'avaient pas arrêtés les membres de la secte, une autre église aurait sautée à Mist cette nuit, et le tribut aurait été, à n'en pas douter, encore plus lourd. Au final, le bilan n'était pas le pire qu'il aurait pu avoir... Mais un mort est toujours un mort de trop.

Il songeait surtout à Kira. Elle allait sentir un sentiment de culpabilité sur ses épaules. Comme lui quelques mois auparavant. Elle devait être forte c'était grâce à elle qu'ils pouvaient enfin élaborer une stratégie, et ils auraient sans doute encore besoin d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre comme réaction de sa part elle était habituée à la mort, mais sans doute pas à celle de ses amis ou camarades. Il espérait qu'elle serait en état de se battre, mais surtout qu'elle irait bien. Il se concentra sur son vol, alors qu'il se rapprochait du campement.

Les cimes des pins formait sous lui un relief végétal sombre à la senteur forte et fraîche qui le vivifia un peu. Les nuages gris au-dessus de lui semblaient prêts à pleurer la mort de leurs amis. Quand il arriva au camp, facilement repérable dans le noir grâce aux torches et aux feux de camps, quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber.

Marco se posa en reprenant sa forme humaine, et fut immédiatement accosté par Izu qui l'avait vu arriver de loin et s'était préparé à l'accueillir.

-Marco, enfin. On a pas eu de nouvelles attaques pendant ton vol, on vient de dénicher à la mairie des plans des caves et des égouts. C'est dans la tente. Et la ruelle s'est effondrée avec l'explosion avant que tous les ennemis n'est pu sortir du tunnel. On avait récupéré un mort et un survivant, qu'on aurait pu interroger mais il avait une petite seringue dans une bague à son doigt. Il s'est piqué et il est mort. J'ai reporté aux autres et Oyaji. Annonça synthétiquement Izu pour faire un topo rapide.

-Il s'est suicidé ? Dit Marco un peu choqué.

-Mm. C'est dommage. Fit Izu avec un mouvement de tête.

-Et Kira ?

-Elle se repose, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé. C'était il y a une heure, il lui faut encore un peu de temps. Quelqu'un viendra me chercher quand elle se réveillera, je l'ai faite surveiller.

-Bien. Dit Marco rassuré.

Il fallait maintenant attendre son réveil en attendant, la priorité était d'établir une stratégie.

Pendant quelques heures, Izu et Marco programmèrent des recherches dans les égouts, pour trouver d'éventuels lieu de rassemblement de la secte, tandis que Haruta et Fossa géraient les hommes et les gardes. Les égouts sortait bien de la ville, mais d'après un rapport de Fossa et une observation des réseaux de Mist, les attaquants n'avaient pu rentrer dans la ville par _ces_ égouts. C'était un problème : soit des égouts n'étaient pas sur le plan, soit il y avait un autre tunnel menant hors de la ville.

De plus, tous les lieux possibles semblaient trop petits, ils devaient bien se réunir ailleurs. Izu était persuadé que les voix étaient souvent trop faibles pour n'être que 5 à 10 mètres sous terre. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait d'endroit plus profond.

Il reçurent un appel du Paternel leur disant qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, si ce n'est des recherches sur les souterrains de Serv.

Toute la nuit, dans les deux villes et sur le navire, l'équipage fut en alerte. Mais il n'y eut aucun nouvel incident quand le soleil commença à poindre à l'horizon, chassant au passage la fine pluie exécrée par tous.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Mist

Kira bougeait de plus en plus. A ses côtés, un homme de la 16eme la surveillait. Il décida d'appeler Izu.

 _-Oui ?_

-Je crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

 _-On arrive dans 10 minutes._

Gotcha.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, Kira remua sur son lit de camp, et se rétracta un peu, apparemment à l'aise sous sa couette. Puis, elle commença à ouvrir les yeux. Que faisait-elle là ? Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se remémorer les événements.

 _Oh putain, Dylan et Hashi._

La bombe. On l'avait ramenée ici.

Et vu la luminosité, il était tôt le matin. Il faisait frais. Elle avait dormi plusieurs heures ?

Elle vit à sa droite un caisson, sur lequel était posé une gourde. Il y avait aussi un homme assis à côté d'elle sur une chaise. Elle se redressa, but une gorgée en rinçant sa bouche au passage pour enlever ce goût de cendre de son palet, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle mit un peu d'eau au creux de sa main pour rincer son visage et ses yeux.

-Ca va ? Demanda l'homme.

-Moi oui. Dylan et Hashi ?

L'homme face à elle baissa un peu la tête sans rien dire. Comme si elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour le croire, comme si elle avait besoin d'une confirmation, elle dit :

-Ils sont morts.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête.

Elle baissa sa tête qu'elle prit dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Pas pour pleurer la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Kira savait très bien gérer ses émotions, elle n'avait pas d'effort à faire pour accepter cette mort. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentit qu'elle devrait les pleurer, à un moment ou un autre.

Elle se remémora la scène.

-Je vais me faire tuer.

-Izu et ton commandant arrivent. Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils t'en veulent.

-Putain, ma première mission sans supérieur, mes deux collègues meurent. C'est un cauchemar...Si seulement, au lieu de penser qu'on allait se battre, j'avais mis la grille _devant_ nous, entre nous et les tarés, la bombe se serait arrêtée plus loin de nous, et même plus proche de l'ennemi !

-J'ai vu la ruelle après l'explosion. Crois moi,c'est pas deux trois mètres qui auraient fait la différence. Toute la rue à été rasée. Le rayon d'explosion est de 10 mètres, donc crois moi, ils seraient morts de toute façon. Dit-il pour la rassurer.

Kira se contenta de rester silencieuse. Cette information la rendit un peu plus légère, mais ce n'était pas assez pour se sortir de la tête qu'elle avait du déconner quelque part.

Izu et Marco entrèrent dans la tente. Kira ne releva même pas la tête, gardant celle-ci dans ses mains, les bras sur les genoux. Elle avait honte d'avoir échoué, et peur de se faire engueuler pas certains. Marco s'approcha d'elle avec calme, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

D'un regard à l'homme de surveillance, il sut qu'elle était au courant pour ses amis. L'homme sortit sur geste d'Izu, laissant les trois dans la petite tente. Izu prit place sur la chaise désormais libre face à Kira.

-Kira...dit Izu en lui prenant l'avant bras délicatement.

Elle releva la tête au contact des doigts enserrant son poignet. Ils virent qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Mais dans ses yeux, ils pouvaient lire une grande tristesse et un profond remord mêlé à de la l'humiliation.

-C'était pas de ta faute, Kira. Dit simplement Marco d'une voix calme. J'ai été voir la ruelle, Dylan et Hashi n'avaient pas une chance.

-On aurait du se barrer.

-Vous avez attendu les ordres. Tu te rappelle de ce qui tu m'avais dit ? Ils sont restés parce qu'ils le voulaient librement. C'était un risque. On a donné l'ordre que vous sortiez. Mais c'était trop tard. C'est pas de ta faute, on t'en veut pas.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, avant de dire :

-Ca me fait quand même mal. C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas responsable que de moi... que je comprends qu'une famille, c'est bien, mais c'est aussi un bonheur qu'on risque de perdre. J'aurais du attaquer...

-Mais si tu avais tué tout le monde, on aurait pas eu d'infos. Coupa Izu.

-Si vous trois n'aviez pas effrayé les tarés, ils auraient détruit une église à Mist, très probablement. A Serv, il y a eu une première attaque, déjouée fort heureusement. C'est triste à dire, mais sans ça, le bilan serait plus lourd.

-Il faut que mon pouvoir progresse...

-Faire un mur en verre n'aurait peut-être pas été suffisant pour vous protéger, la stoppa Marco en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle hocha la tête. Son regard indiquait qu'elle comprenait très bien. Elle faisait l'effort que Marco n'avait pas eu le courage de faire, par honte : accepter les paroles des autres pour être rassurée. Kira s'en voulait au fond d'elle mais en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Marco, elle pensa se força à suive ces conseils... Cela rassura Marco, voyant que le traumatisme était plutôt faible. Elle avait compris qu'en l'état elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Un homme rentra dans la tente en portant un petit plateau, avec 3 tasses de café et des tranches de pain, ainsi qu'une pomme. Marco et Izu prirent chacun une tasse, et Kira garda le plateau, avec son petit-déjeuner. Elle porta une tranche de pain à sa bouche tandis que Marco l'interrogea :

-Tu peux nous expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé ?

Le ton laissait la place au refus ce n'était pas un ordre déguisé. Mais Kira se doutait que son témoignage était nécessaire.

-Quand j'ai compris qu'ils allaient arriver par les égouts, j'ai enlevé une plaque et je suis descendue avec Hashi, pendant que Dylan vous appelait. Il fallait que je prenne le temps de faire une grille pour leur barrer la route je l'ai faite derrière nous, donc l'ennemi arrivait devant. Au moment au Dylan nous a transmit l'ordre de sortir, y a eut un cri à 10 ou 15 mètres de nous. Et une bombe est arrivée sur nous. J'avais pas le temps ou la force de faire un bloc de verre. Ca m'a réduite en morceau, j'ai été vaguement réveillée par Izu avant de m'endormir.

-C'est ce à quoi on s'attendait. Dit Izu. Merci d'avoir confirmé.

-Pour parler des égouts, justement, on a un problème, mais peut-être que tu auras encore la solution. Dit Marco avec son air nonchalant pour cacher son espoir qu'elle trouve.

-Je ne promets rien, mais dites toujours. Dit Kira en portant le café à ses lèvres.

-Je trouve que le haki était trop faible pour ne venir que de 5 mètres sous terre. Mais il n'y a pas plus profond dans le réseau de caves et d'égouts...Cette nuit, on a été vite fait aux extrémité des égouts, par groupes, mais on a rien trouvé, juste quelques déchets qui montrent qu'ils passent de temps en temps. Et surtout...on est pas sûrs qu'ils soient passés par les égouts tout le temps. Le chemin correspond pas toujours au réseau. Et il paraît que c'est pareil à Serv.

Kira avala deux gorgées de café, tout en réfléchissant. Un autre réseau, qui éventuellement donnerait sur l'extérieur de la ville, qui serait plus profondément enfouit, et serait peut-être en contact avec les égouts... Elle avait bien une idée...

-Vous avez un denden mushi pour appeler la Maire ? J'ai une question.

Surpris pas la rapidité de Kira à avoir une hypothèse, il lui tendirent l'appareil. Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que la voix ferme et féminine ne résonne dans la tente.

 _-Eva, j'écoute._

-Bonjour madame la Maire. C'est Kira, ainsi que les commandants Izu et Marco. J'ai une question pour vous.

 _-Je vous en prie._

-Avez vous, au choix, des souterrains dus à des carrières, ou bien des catacombes sous la ville ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

 _-Il y avait des catacombes, mais...oh, je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé quand vous m'avez demandé les plans des égouts. C'était improbable, tout est bouché, bloqué, ou menace de s'effondrer !_

-Y en a-t-il aussi à Serv ?

 _-Oui. Mais depuis plus de 200 ans, les catacombes sont fermées. Leurs entrées sont closes, voire inconnues. Mais je peux faire des recherches dans les archives._

-Bonne idée. Appelez dès que vous avez les plans, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr.

Gotcha.

Izu et Marco regardèrent Kira Marco cachait sa stupeur, mais Izu avait les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

-Comment t'as trouvé ? On s'est cassé la tête toute la nuit !

-L'expérience. La morgue et la crypte de la ville donnaient sur des réseaux de catacombes. Avec des amis, on a fait un plan complet des lieux. On s'en servait même pendant l'épidémie de Ragar, pour entreposer les corps de trop qu'on ne pouvait plus garder dans la morgue.

-Je vois. Dit Izu en posant sa tasse vide.

-On va avoir des problèmes, éluda Marco. Ils connaissent le réseau, ils peuvent le garder ou le piéger. Une explosion, et on peut être enterrés vivants. Et tout le monde ne pourra pas y aller. La catacombes, c'est souvent petit.

-Hum. Tu as raison. Je vais appeler le paternel pour lui donner l'info. Merci encore Kira, tu nous est très utile. Dit Izu en remettant son kimono avant de sortir de la tente.

Kira posa à son tour sa tasse sur le plateau.

-Encore une fois, tu nous aide beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que ton passif serait si utile.

-Moi non plus, avoua Kira.

-Repose-toi, reste sur le campement.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Dites..

Il se retourna.

-Si possible, vous me reprendrez dans les groupes d'explorations ? Les souterrains, je commence à bien connaître !

En effet, entre ses aventures dans les catacombes d'Arann et l'exploration spéléologique de Roserée, elle commençait à se spécialiser là-dedans.

-Tu n'as pas pas peur d'aller très profond sous terre ? C'est sans doute plus dangereux que la dernière fois. Sur Roserée, les lieux n'avaient pas été entretenus pendant 12 ans, mais ici, c'est depuis 200 ans.

-Mon pouvoir n'est pas encore à la hauteur, mais c'est mieux que rien, je peux sauver la mise avec mes capacités de création.

Elle transforma son bras en verre.

-Et puis, je veux...ma revanche. Pas la revanche bête qui fait foncer sans réfléchir, mais me battre et leur faire payer. Je veux plus être la victime, je veux être le chasseur.

Marco vit son regard déterminé.

-Est-ce que mon erreur va m'empêcher de retourner en mission ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu n'as fait aucune erreur. J'y réfléchirai. C'est bien, cette attitude de contrôle, tu sais. Il m'est arriver de refuser des missions à des gars, car je savais qu'ils allaient faire des conneries sur le terrain tant ils étaient à nerfs ou revanchards. J'en parlerai, mais je ne te promets rien.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda sortir, avant de se recoucher.

Marco marcha en direction de la tente où Izu était sans doute en train d'appeler le capitaine. Cependant, il ne se pressait pas. Il marchait d'un pas lent entre les hommes armés qui accomplissaient leurs corvées, saluant le second du capitaine au passage. Mais Marco ne répondit pas à leurs politesses, l'esprit trop préoccupé.

Dans sa tête, beaucoup d'émotions se bousculaient, pour le plus grand désarrois de ce pirate généralement calme et posé.

D'une, Kira allait bien. Soulagement.

De deux, Kira s'en voulait quand même. Peine.

De trois, deux hommes morts et une menace bien présente au dessus de l 'équipage. Colère et inquiétude.

De quatre, Kira voulait y retourner. Mélange d'appréhension à cause des événements, et de fierté de voir une telle combativité.

De cinq, Kira avait très probablement trouvé la solution. Joie.

De six, il n'avait presque pas dormi en 2 jours. Fatigue.

Et de sept, il avait bien trop utilisé son pouvoir, et les effets sur son corps avec l'approche de la saison des amours s'en faisait ressentir. Quand Izu était là, pas de problème, la présence de son ami l'aidait à rester calme, dans un cadre de travail. Mais dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait ressentit de léger fourmillement dans son ventre, une drôle et désagréable sensation. Il s'était contenté de l'ignorer mais si la présence de Kira venait à faire empirer cet état, il allait devoir l'éviter.

* * *

Serv

matin, 8h45

Shirohige venait de faire le point avec les commandants, concernant Serv. Ils avaient appris que l'église de la Pureté utilisait un réseau souterrain encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Si les catacombes s'ajoutaient aux égouts, il allait être difficile de les coincer.

Les catacombes de Serv avaient quelques entrées, dans des cryptes, et une autre hors de la ville, peut-être dans une grotte. Au vu des éléments, on supposait que l'ennemi avait réussit à trouver une entrée des catacombes, s'y était installé, et avait creusé des tunnels menant aux égouts, entre leur planque et la surface. L'église utilisait ainsi les égouts, qui se prêtaient plus au déplacements de groupes, en plus de donner de nombreuses issues à la surface.

Il fallait donc faire surveiller chaque entrée de catacombes, même celles soupçonnées d'être inutilisables, et les égouts, pour y trouver les tunnels fait par l'ennemi.

Shirohige avait la sensation que le territoire ennemi était une fourmilière dont il ne voyait qu'un infime partie du plan.

Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos et Speed Jiru avaient ensemble élaboré des groupes pour défendre les lieux de cultes, faire des rondes, chercher les sorties à la surface et mener l'enquête dans les égouts. Le groupe chargé de la dernière mission ne serait sans doute pas heureux mais il était indispensable de savoir où passait l'ennemi, et de trouver les tunnels menant encore plus profond, dans le réseau de catacombes.

Ils avaient conçu deux gros groupes pour l'exploration, composés d'hommes de petit gabarie. Shirohige avait accepté la composition des équipes, et se prépara à appeler Marco, à qui il avait demandé une communication à 9h pour mettre leurs infos en commun.

* * *

Mist

9h, Marco, Izu, Fossa et Haruta.

La tente était silencieuse, les yeux fatigués des quatre hommes étaient rivés sur le denden mushi, posé sur un amas de papiers. Il avait travaillé longement, et était arrivé à la même conclusion que leurs collègues : l'église de la Pureté avait créer des chemins entre les vieilles catacombes et les égouts pour faciliter le déplacement. Sur la table, des tasses de café vide traînaient, témoignant d'une longue nuit blanche.

Purururu

gotcha.

-Marco, Izu, Fossa et Haruta.

 _-Bonjour mes fils. Pas de problème ?_

-Rien. Kira s'est réveillée, elle est un peu choquée, mais elle va mieux que prévu. C'est pas une petite nature. Dit Izu.

 _-Bien. Avez-vous fait des recherches ?_

-Oui. La maire nous a trouvé de très vieux plans. Y a que du dessin, pas de notes, donc à nous de deviner où ils peuvent être.

 _-Pareil ici. Et ça à l'air grand ?_

-Plutôt. Vu l'échelle, je pense qu'il y a bien 7 ou 8 km de galeries. Supposa Marco. Mais on ne sait pas ce qui est bloqué, effondré...

 _-Assez similaire, mais plus petit. Nous cherchons actuellement les entrées des catacombes. Pour les faire garder et y envoyer des hommes explorer._

-On fait pareil, les entrées sont soit dans les égouts faites par l'église, soit dans des cryptes d'églises. Et une hors de la ville.

-On va galérer... On envoie nos hommes en explo dès que possible.

 _-Soyez prudent. Sous terre, les denden mushi ne marchent pas toujours. Il faut au moins un possesseur du haki par groupe, pour entendre l'ennemi arriver._

-On va essayer, dit Fossa Mais ceux qui ont le haki ne sont généralement pas des nains. Sauf Haruta. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Hé ! S'indigna celui-ci.

 _-Ils semblent surtout vivre la nuit, donc faites très attention si vous ne pouvez pas remonter à la surface avant la tombée du jour._

-Compris.

 _-Soyez prudents, mes fils. Marco, tu vas devoir revenir. Mais Kira reste là-bas, son pouvoir et son haki seront utiles. C'est encore à Mist qu'il y en a le plus besoin._

-Çatombe bien. Elle avait peur qu'on ne l'autorise plus à aller en mission, alors qu'elle veut se battre.

 _-C'est compréhensible. Si son état physique et psychologique est stable, elle peut._

-Bien compris.

Gotcha.

-Bon, je vais devoir repartir. Je vous confie Kira.

-Compte sur nous ! Dit Izu.

Marco sortit de la tente pour retourner voir Kira. Il était 9h10, d'après sa montre à gousset. Il arriva devant le lit de Kira, où la demoiselle dormait profondément. Devait-il la réveiller pour lui parler? Il observa un instant son visage calme, sa cicatrice à la joue, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Vu comme ça, elle était adorable il préféra la laisser dormir, et se contenta de remettre la couverture correctement. Il sentit encore cet étrange sensation au ventre, et s'éloigna.

Il repassa voir ses collègues, qui se chargeraient d'expliquer à Kira la situation, et sans plus tarder, il prit sa forme de phénix et s'envola.

* * *

13h, Mist

Kira

Kira s'était réveillée en forme vers midi, et avait mangé son repas. Elle avait demandé quelques clarifications.

La situation était simple : à Serv, Marco Oyaji, Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos et Speed Jiru se chargeaient de trouver les entrées des égouts et des catacombes grâce aux plans et à des explorations.

A Mist, on faisait de même, sous la direction de Haruta, Fossa et Izu.

Kira était sous leur responsabilité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Le regard sur elle ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir les émotions des hommes, lesquels ressentaient sans aucun doute de la tristesse depuis la mort de Hashi et Dylan, mais aussi...un dégoût ? Une peine ? Ou un pardon ? Elle avait l'impression qu'eux même n'avaient pas décidé s'il fallait lui en vouloir ou non. Pour l'heure, elle se contentait de faire un peu de travail, comme aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Elle restait polie, mais parlait peu. L'essentiel était de se faire discrète et de ne pas rester à rien faire.

Elle s'était rendu en bordure de forêt pour couper des troncs d'arbre vers 12h30h.

-Kira ? L'appela quelqu'un.

Elle laissa la hachette avec laquelle elle était en train de couper du bois.

-Oui ?

-Les commandants m'ont dit que tu dois aller les voir. Laisse, je vais finir.

-Ok.

Elle lui tendit sa hachette et partit au pas de course vers le campement. Elle ne ralentit l'allure qu'en arrivant devant les commandants et quelques hommes, devant la tente du feu.

-Ah ! Viens Kira. Dit Haruta en la voyant.

Elle marcha rapidement vers le groupe.

-Bien, on est au complet. On va pouvoir vous briefer. Commença Fossa.

-Pour faire simple : on sait que l'ennemi se terre sans doute dans les catacombes. On doit essayer de les trouver, et de tuer le Patriarche, leur chef. Mais s'ils parviennent à en sortir, on doit les bloquer aux égouts. Et si malgré ça l'ennemi sort à la surface, on doit l'attraper. Commença Haruta.

-Ah ! On lance l'offensive ! Se réjouit un tireur.

-Exact, poursuivit Fossa. Pour la surface, c'est facile : quelques-uns pour garder le camps, les autres en statique devant toutes les sorties des égouts et catacombes, et en patrouille dans toute la ville, des fois qu'on ai manqué une de leurs issues.

-Pour les égouts, c'est déjà un peu plus dur : il faudra surtout des tireurs, qui ne craignent pas le noir ou les petits espaces et qui ont l'œil pour voir les anomalies. On est sûr que l'église de la Pureté s'est amusée à faire la taupe, en creusant un peu partout. Donc il y a sans doute pas mal de liens entre les égouts et les catacombes, même si à la base, il n'y en avait pas. Mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème pour des gars attentifs. Continua Izu.

-Le dernier stade, qui lui pose problème, c'est les catacombes. On va être franc : les plans sont nazes, des chemins sont sans doute bloqués, des chatières ont-

-Des quoi ?

-Des chatières, des tout petits tunnels. Souvent creusées par des amateurs.

-Ah.

-Donc, reprit Haruta, les chatières sont sans doute minuscules, même les espaces bâtis ne sont pas bien grands, et le plan n'est pas à jour. Il faut pas craindre l'obscurité, encore moins les espaces très réduits. Et à cela s'ajoute que l'ennemi, lui, connaît les lieux. Et que, sous terre, les denden mushi ne fonctionneront pas donc pas d'aide possible.

-Le danger est réel. Ils aiment les bombes, ils pourraient nous ensevelir, nous piéger, nous perdre. Ils ont l'avantage du terrain. Termina Fossa.

-Et si on vous a réunit, c'est qu'en l'occurrence, vous êtes assez petits et forts pour la mission. Et certains ici ont le haki, ce sera plus qu'utile.

-Sympa. Dit un gars d'un mètre 60 faussement offensé.

-Ce sera Haruta qui dirigera le groupe. On a besoin de 10 à 15 personnes parmi vous 30. Qui ne sent pas d'y aller physiquement ou mentalement ?

Certains levèrent la main, sans honte. On leur avait inculqué que si on se sentait incapable d'une chose décisive, mieux valait le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Claustrophobie. Dit un, suivit de 3 autres.

-J'ai une cheville tout juste remise, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Izu hocha la tête et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

-Les autres, qui e se sent pas d'y aller tout court ? Mieux vaut aimer les caves, je vous le dit. Si le groupe n'est pas équilibré, on fera des changements, mais si ça peut se faire naturellement...

Kira leva la main.

-J'y vais. Dit-elle d'un ton de défi avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi, je suis pas chaud pour ça...

Au bout de deux minutes, un groupe de 11 était près à partir. Dans le lot se trouvait les plus casse-cous et quelques habitués des missions dangereuses, ainsi que Kira et Haruta.

-Bien, dit Haruta. Vous prenez un petit sac avec le minima : vos bandages, une gourde, une torche, un t-shirt éventuellement. Couvrez-vous bien. Et vos armes, munitions, et compagnie. On vous fournira la nourriture. Les gars on trouvé deux entrées des catacombes, l'une est bloquée, mais l'autre semble avoir été empruntée récemment. C'est là qu'on va passer. On ne sait pas si on remontera, ça dépendra de la situation. Des questions ?

-Non commandant ! Crièrent les hommes.

-On se retrouve ici dans 5 minutes, on ne doit pas perdre de temps.

Ils s'élancèrent en courant, tandis qu'Haruta nota le nom des hommes de son équipe pour donner le papier à Izu, qui transmettrai à Shirohige. Marco était désormais indisponible, puisqu'il allait lui-même explorer les catacombes de Serv. Il pouvait créer une lumière et servir de bouclier humain grâce à son fruit. Il s'était donc immédiatement proposé pour diriger le groupe.

Les hommes d'Haruta revinrent en courant avec leur sac à dos et leur armes. Kira avait ses protections d'avant bras cachés sous un manche longue et un pull. Les protections n'étaient pas une nécessité absolue, dans la mesure où elle était une logia. Mais c'était pour elle une habitude, une tradition de son père adoptif. Elle se sentait mieux comme ça.

Dans son sac, il y avait un manteau et un t-shirt, sa gourde et sa minuscule trousse de secours, au cas où. Bien que logia, on n'était jamais à l'abri. Ne pouvant mettre les épées dans son dos a cause du sac, elle mit ses épées sur son flanc gauche. A sa ceinture était accroché son éternelle petite sacoche plate, et à son doigt, sa bague en argent.

On distribua au groupe un sac de jute contenant de la viande sèche, une miche de pain, deux pommes et une boite de riz cuit.

Les 10 hommes suivirent Haruta jusqu'à une église. Kira tentait pendant ce temps de mémoriser les noms de ses nouveaux compagnons de route.

Salomon et Tristan étaient épéistes c'est pourquoi ils étaient dans la division d'Haruta, la 12, réputée pour les escrimeurs. Endor, Sylve et Hans, de la 15e, étaient autant sabreurs que combattants à mains nues. C'étaient aussi les trois plus baraqués du groupe, puisqu'il faisait tous 1m80 et étaient assez larges d'épaules.

Enfin, la 16e division, spécialiste du tir, avait fournit 4 hommes : Jean, Sand, Jil et Cezo. Tout les 4 avaient sans doute plus lourd à porter, car ils avaient un petit stock de cartouches sur eux.

Le groupe arriva devant une église de pierre claire très décorée, au tympan riche de détails et aux murs extérieurs enjolivés de gargouilles. Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice, et furent frappés par la beauté des lieux. Les piliers étaient gigantesques, au moins de 2 mètres de diamètre, et ils soutenaient des voûtes aux clés peintes. Les vitraux sur murs du transept étaient abstraient, et projetaient des tâches de couleurs sur le sol de grès. Les bancs en bois se tournaient vers l'autel, resplendissant, couvert d'or et éclairé par des bougies, avec derrière une statue d'un quelconque dieu. La rosace derrière cette statue était un mandala coloré. Les deux rosaces, aux extrémités de la nef, étaient des illustrations saintes.

En se retournant, on pouvait voir un orgue au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Avec un peu d'observation, on pouvait noter des tableaux saints accrochés au murs.

Les pas des pirates résonnaient dans l'église, et l'écho sembla prévenir le prêtre responsable du lieu. C'était un trentenaire, au crane rasé en robe noir, d'apparence gentille et calme.

-Ah, vous voici. Merci encore pour votre travail. On a ouvert la trappe comme prévu, suivez moi.

Il suivirent le prêtre derrière la statue de l'autel, où une grande dalle avait été enlevée, révélant un escalier.

-Merci, dit Haruta. Quelques amis vont venir ici pour surveiller cette sortie dans moins d'une heure.

Il salua poliment en signe d'acquiescement. Trois hommes sortirent leurs torches et les allumèrent. Ils firent ensuite une file, Kira étant dernière, et profitant de la lumière de Jean devant elle. Le jeune homme de 25 ans était plutôt bon aux armes à feu de petit calibre.

Marche après marche, il s'enfoncèrent dans la crypte, où une autre trappe menait cette fois au catacombes. La crypte au plafond bas et voûté accueillait deux gisants, dont les statues allongées étaient remarquablement réalistes.

-On ne passe donc pas par les égouts ? Demanda Kira.

-Ce chemin est l'un des rares qu'on ait trouvé pour descendre, et il se trouve qu'il ne passe pas par les égouts : il a plus de 3 siècles, donc avant leur mise en place.

-Qui sait ce qu'on va y trouver...

-En tout cas, on est pas rendu, ça doit être immense.

-Un labyrinthe. Confirma Haruta. Espérons qu'on ne se perdra pas trop...

Ils descendirent, torches allumées, dans les profondeurs abyssales de la ville, incertains de la tournure des événements à venir...

 **voilà! Je vais adorer écrire la suite, ce sera un labyrinthe dans l'obscurité!**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapitre 18: les catacombes

Chapitre 18

les catacombes

 **hey !**

 **Oui, juste deux semaines après le dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster le suivant le 2 avril, pour revenir au rythme de publication du week end.**

 **Donc au programme, 9 pages assez riches.**

 **Merci à boadicee, 14thallen et Celmon pour leur reviews ! J'ai le sentiment que le dernier chapitre n'a pas été à la hauteur des attentes, je verrai donc si je peux l'étoffer un peu.**

 **Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers et fovorites ! 73 followers, c'est énorme, merci !**

 **La situation se complexifie, et j'espère VRAIMENT qu'elle est claire. Donc, si vous n'arrivez plus à suivre l'action de façon fluide, signalez le moi s'il-vous-plait !**

 **Bon chapitre !**

-Résumé de la situation :

Ile d'Arlev :

à Serv : Divisions 10, 11, 13, 14 (=Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos et Speed Jiru.)

à Mist : Divisions 12, 15 et 16 (= Haruta, Fossa et Izu) et Kira

à bord du Moby Dick, près de Serv : Divisions 1 et 4 (Marco et Thatch, la première dormant à Serv).

Les autres divisions sont en mission ailleurs.

* * *

 **Mist,**

 **Kira, Haruta et équipe d'explo des catacombes**

Les pas réguliers des hommes frappaient d'un son mat les marches taillées dans un mélange de pierre et de terre. A mesure qu'ils descendaient, les murs devinrent plus froid, et la température ambiante chuta. Kira était en gilet épais, son manteau était toujours dans son sac. La majorité des hommes étaient bien plus couverts qu'elle. Il faut dire qu'ayant vécu sur une île hivernale ravagée 4 mois par an par des températures polaires, Kira n'était pas une frileuse. Elle avait un peu perdu cette habitude, à force d'explorer des îles printanières et estivales, m'enfin, on ne pouvait pas oublier 20 ans de froid en quelques mois de chaleur.

Elle ignorait qu'Haruta avait remarqué ce détail. Kira était encore un élément en observation, et il venait de lui trouver une autre qualité. Il était assez rare que des gens soient habitués au froid de la sorte Kira ne tremblait même pas. Seul un autre, Sand, était habillé de façon plus légère qu'elle, en t-shirt, ayant un corps adapté à l'île glaciale où il était né.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils descendirent de plus en plus bas sous la surface les marches étaient devenues un chemin en pente douce, au sol parfois irrégulier. Des petits trous ou des pierres avaient fait trébucher certains. Ils parvinrent à un premier croisement, avant lequel un panneau indiquait une date de construction. Plusieurs chemins se présentaient à eux. Tout droit, à gauche et à droite. Haruta sortit de son sac une carte jaunie.

-Bien. On ne se sépare pas continuons tout droit.

Il garda le plan sous le bras et reprit la marche suivit de ses hommes. Les murs étaient un peu décorés, et les pavés, quoique un peu irréguliers, offrait un chemin relativement plat.

Au bout de 5 minutes cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Le chemin continuait dans une courbe à gauche mais à droite, il y avait un autre couloir aux murs et au sol apparemment bien lisses, sans pavé et sans gravures aux murs cependant. Haruta se tourna vers ses hommes, un regard surpris dans ses yeux, soupira et regarda encore le plan des catacombes. Haruta posa le plan au sol à la vue de tous.

-Bien, alors on est par là dit-il en indiquant un point où le chemin devenait oblique. On vient d'ici -il remonta avec son doigt un chemin se terminant par un carré, l'entrée.- Les deux chemins qu'il y avait à gauche et à droite tout à l'heure était apparemment des culs-de-sac. Maintenant, on est vers ici, et rien indique le chemin de droite. Pourtant il a l'air ancien, ce tunnel, il devrait être noté sur ce plan !

Kira releva la tête pour regarder attentivement les lieux. Son expérience allait peut-être les aider.

-A droite, on va vers les souterrains de Serv, et à gauche, on va aux gisants et aux ossements.

Les 10 hommes se tournèrent en même temps vers elle, manquant le torticolis. Elle prit une torche à son voisin et approcha la flamme du plafond, y révélant des inscriptions. Il y avait deux flèches gravées dans la pierre accompagnées d'indications, l'une indiquant : « Serv » et l'autre « gisants ».

-Vu que les cryptes sont souvent inondables, commença-t-elle, les indications sont au plafond pour ne pas être érodées trop vite. C'est aussi un moyen pour que des gens mal intentionnés ne détruisent pas les indications en passant, pour perdre les autres.

-Alors qui nous dit que ce n'est pas le culte de la Pureté qui a fait un faux indice en écrivant ça ? Demanda Hans, d'un naturel très méfiant.

-On voit que c'est ancien, contredit Haruta. Elle a raison, c'est des indications d'époque. Mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas écrit sur la carte ? Le tunnel a-t-il été fait après le plan ?

-C'est fort probable. La technique de creusage n'est pas la même, dit Kira en regarda les murs. Ca a été fait à la pioche, puis passé avec une polisseuse, un appareil de polissage créé il y a ... 200, 250 ans. Votre plan date de...350 ans. ajouta-t-elle en regardant le bas du plan par dessus les épaule de ses camarades. Et les deux inscriptions au plafond ne sont pas tout a fait pareilles. Si la police d'écriture n'est pas identique, c'est peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas du même auteur. Voir pas de la même période.

-Marco m'a dit que tu as pas mal parcouru les catacombes, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait que tu viennes. Il a eu raison.

-Oh, vous savez, les styles d'architectures dépendent des villes. Il est probable que mes connaissances soient peu utiles ici. Répondit modestement Kira pour ne pas avoir la pression de devoir toujours avoir réponse à tout.

-Mais alors, il y a un chemin pour aller à Serv...

-Il est peut-être écroulé, fit Jil.

-On avait un doute qu'un chemin lie les deux villes, maintenant, ça me semble plus que probable. La secte n'est jamais sortie de sous terre, voilà comment elle a pu se déplacer d'une ville à l'autre sans être grillée par les patrouilles!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il fallut plusieurs semaines avant que Serv ne soit attaqué ? Si les deux villes communiquaient, elles auraient toutes deux dues être attaquées depuis longtemps! Or, la première attaque à Serv ne date que d'hier avant, il n'y avait que quelques graffitis.

-Peut-être y avait-il un éboulement qu'il a fallut dégager, suggéra Kira. Puis, ils ont juste fait des graffitis aux murs le temps de comprendre le réseau d'égouts de Serv attaquer sans connaître les chemins auraient été dangereux pour eux.

-Il leur aurait fallut du temps pour dégager la route. Mais étant en sécurité, ils avaient tout leur temps. Puis, ils on exploré la ville. Et maintenant, il s'en prennent à Serv.

-Peut-être que notre arrivée les a poussés à passer à l'action plus tôt que prévu. Pour preuve, ils se sont fait abattre par Speed Jiru, alors que d'habitude, ils attaquent vite et bien, sans être vus. Ils se sont précipités.

-Ca se tient, confirma Tristan, convaincu par cette théorie.

-C'est plausible. Dit Jean.

-Tout le monde va bien ? S'assura Haruta.

En l'absence de réponse, il déclara simplement :

-Alors choisissons. Vers Serv, ou vers les gisants ?

-Les gisants, c'est peut-être leur repaires, là où il y a des salles. Mais en même temps, c'est important de vérifier le chemin de Serv on pourrait y croiser l'ennemi, et aller prévenir nos amis à Serv de l'existence de ce chemin. Éluda Hans.

-On se sépare ? Suggéra Sand.

Haruta mis le pouce sous le menton, signe d'une intense réflexion. Les hommes attendirent sans bruit que leur commandant ne prenne une décision, le calme ambiant n'étant perturbé que par le crépitement des torches.

-On reste groupé. C'est trop dangereux de se séparer dès la première explo. Dit sagement le Commandant. Allons à gauche c'est encore là qu'on a le plus de chance de trouver le repaire ennemi. Qui sait, le groupe d'exploration de Serv tombera peut-être sur ce tunnel aussi.

* * *

 **A Serv, 15h**

 **Marco et 7 hommes**

Ils étaient enfin sous terre, depuis maintenant une heure.

Il n'avait pas été si simple pour Marco de trouver un chemin pour descendre dans les catacombes. Après avoir quitté Mist, il avait, en compagnie des autres, analysé un plan des catacombes de Serv tout juste sorti des greniers de la mairie. Les deux tunnels proposés par les cartes, ceux partants des cryptes de deux églises, étaient bouchés au bout de 200 ou 300 mètres. Ils étaient impraticables. Il y avait une troisième entrée, hors de la ville, mais elle était bloquée par une dalle énorme, pour des raisons de sécurité, d'après le maire, qui certifiait que cette voie là était bloquée. Il était évident que la dalle n'avait pas bougé depuis 200 ans tant la végétation avait prit place dessus.

Il était donc clair qu'à Serv, l'église de la Pureté n'avait pas pu sortir des catacombes par les voies « officielles ». Ils avaient creusés leurs propres chemins, dont les entrées étaient sans doute dans les égouts. Mais sachant que l'église n'avait sans doute pas les plans des catacombes, comment avaient-ils défini où creuser ?

L'hypothèse qu'un tunnel entre Serv et Mist soit praticable semblait de plus en plus probable. Ils auraient donc creusé de dessous vers l'extérieur.

Vers 14h, enfin, un trou avait été trouvé dans les égouts, caché par une pierre de plâtre peinte pour imiter les murs. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé aux chercheurs. Aussitôt, Marco et sa petite équipe avaient pris leurs affaires.

Le tunnel était petit, très petit. Un homme du groupe du d'ailleurs abandonner, car il était trop large pour passer. Marco avait eu beaucoup de mal à ramper, éclairant légèrement l'endroit avec son pouvoir, faisant briller ses mains avec des flammes bleues et or. Mais l'effort en avait valut la peine, puisqu'au bout de 10 mètres, la chatière débouchait sur un couloir d'origine, plus large. Là, ils avaient allumé leurs torches. Face à la chatière, ils avaient remarqué des graffitis récents, sans doute de l'église, indiquant les deux côtés du couloir. L'un était un soleil, l'autre une lune ces indications étaient sans doute parlantes pour les membres de l'église, mais pas pour eux. Ils décidèrent de partir à droite, vers le soleil.

Marco avait commencé à noter des détails sur le vieux plan jaunit, bien dessiné mais sans aucune indication et avec des zones de blanc.

Ils avançaient donc depuis une heure, et Marco commença enfin à sentir quelque chose avec son haki. Il fit signe à ses hommes de ne laisser qu'une torche allumée et de ne pas faire de bruit. Avec son pouvoir, il éclaira faiblement autour de lui. Dans une quasi-obscurité, le groupe évolua furtivement. Il ne leur fallut que 5 minutes pour entendre des voix. Marco remarqua au loin, dans le couloir rectiligne, une torche allumée. Il s'approcha un peu, arrêta le groupe à 10 bons mètres de la torche, et avec sa vision de phénix, il nota un détail d'importance : un visiophone. Vu l'environnement, le visiophone auquel il était relié devait être proche les capacités des denden étaient réduites par les parois. Ils allaient être repérés, voir l'étaient déjà : leur torche et sa lumière étaient sans doute visibles depuis le contrôleur visuel. Alors autant foncer.

-Les gars, on est sans doute déjà repérés. Alors on fonce. On évite de tuer. Prenez vos cordes et menottes. On va rester le plus groupé possible. Je donnerai les ordres au fur et à mesure.

En vitesse, les hommes sortirent de leurs poches et de leurs sacs des ficelles solides, des cordes fines et des menottes. Pendant ce temps, Marco utilisait son haki pour évaluer le nombres d'ennemis.

-Il y a au moins 12 personnes de tailles adolescentes ou adultes, et deux autres, plus faibles, sans doute des enfants. Profitons de notre vitesse pour les surprendre. Prêts ?...Action !

Sans crier, mais en courant souplement, les hommes filèrent dans le tunnel pour atteindre une arche sans porte. Ils entrèrent alors dans une première salle, grande, éclairée par de nombreuses torches, au plafond voûté et soutenu par des piliers couverts d'inscriptions étranges. L'endroit sentait la maladie, la fumée et l'encens, curieux mélange d'insanité, de renfermé et de religion. C'était typiquement le parfum de l'Eglise de la Pureté, vivant dans la folie, la séclusion et réclusion religieuse. Des caisses et des couvertures traînaient, mais surtout, un autel de fortune avait été fait dans la pierre, et couvert de bougies, avec un grand soleil peint au-dessus à même le mur. Quatre bancs lui faisait face. Il n'y avait personne, mais dans un coin, il y avait un visiophone. Il ne faisait aucun doute que grâce à ça, l'ennemi les avait vu arriver. Mais Marco pouvait sentir l'agitation à sa gauche : ils avaient fui à leur arrivée. Il vit un couloir de ce côté.

-Par ici. Indiqua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur course, détruisant le visiophone au passage, et entendirent quelques cris au loin.

-Ils sont là. Dit celui juste derrière le second de l'équipage.

-On fonce. Répondit-il.

Le couloir déboucha sur une grande salle faiblement éclairée par quelques torches aux murs. Il y avait deux issues sur le mur opposé. Encore une fois, le plafond était voûté, mais un peu plus bas. De nombreux piliers le soutenait. Marco avança et sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds. Il donna une impulsion en transformant ses bras en ailes ce réflexe lui évita une chute, mortelle pour un homme normal. Sous lui, une trappe s'ouvrit. Au fond des trois mètres de trou se trouvaient des pics érigés vers le haut.

-La salle est piégée. Avertit-il.

Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de repérer les bords des trappes entre les dalles poussiéreuses.

-Je passe d'abord.

En forme zoan, il bondit avec des coups d'ailes un peu partout, en donnant des coups fermes au sol par endroits. Il révéla ainsi 3 autres trappes, que ses hommes évitèrent pour traverser la pièce et arriver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Guidé par son haki, Marco prit la sortie de droite, donnant su un tunnel assez long. Dans les murs, on pouvait trouver des alcôves illuminées de bougies, à côté desquelles des bâtons d'encens brûlaient, répandent une odeur forte à en donner la migraine. A la salle où il débouchèrent, ils eurent le temps de voir deux hommes fuir sur la gauche. Marco allait se mettre à leur poursuite, mais son instinct lui indiqua un danger imminent. Il fit reculer les hommes dans le tunnel d'où ils sortaient, et en protégea l'entrée sous sa forme zoan, observant l'objet devant eux : une bombe. Les hommes à l'avant virent le danger, prévinrent d'un « bombe ! » et firent demi-tour en vitesse, Marco fermant la marche.

Ils étaient à la moitié du tunnel quand la bombe explosa dans une détonation effroyable. Le tunnel trembla, des cailloux tombèrent, et derrière eux, la salle s'effondra. Mais Marco sentit, avec son haki toujours actif, quelques chose d'étrange. L'ennemi avait fait demi tour par un autre chemin, ils étaient dans la salle précédente, avec les pièges, où ils se dirigeaient. Et si...

-Bordel, je crois qu'ils veulent nous coincer là. Courrez jusqu'à la salle précédente ! Vite !

Mais il était trop tard. De loin, ils virent la salle des trappes s'effondrer à son tour dans une nouvelle détonation. Les bougies encore allumées s'éteignirent sous le souffle de l'explosion. Des rocs tombèrent devant eux, les bloquant dans ce long couloir, désormais plongé dans le noir complet. Derrière ce mur de gravas, ils entendirent des cris de joie. De leur côté, seules les respirations saccadées et les éternuements dus à la poudre et à la poussière étaient audibles. Marco sortit à tâtons son denden mushi et tenta de l'utiliser, mais il ne marchait pas. Un juron échappa à Marco : ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Plus qu'à espérer que les gravas étaient possible à déblayer, et ce avant qu'il ne meurent d'asphyxie ou de déshydratation. Evidemment, il était plus inquiet pour ses hommes que pour lui, qui était plus résistant. Il ne se pardonnerait pas de voir ses amis mourir les uns après les autres.

* * *

 **Mist,**

 **Kira, Haruta et équipe d'explo des catacombes**

L'équipe avait bien marché. Ils avaient trouvé une salle d'ossements immense, où des crânes s'empilaient sur tous les murs, avec au milieu de la pièce des reste d'os. Kira ne voyait même pas un rat : clairement, l'endroit n'avait pas été visité avant l'arrivée de la secte.

Les seuls indices, justement, au sujet de la secte, étaient des couvertures et des bouteilles. Haruta, Kira et d'autres avaient le haki assez sensible pour capter des présences non loin. Or, s'il était possible d'évaluer la distance entre eux et les voix, avec de l'expérience, il était impossible de deviner quel couloir tortueux y allait. Le haki ne permettait pas de faire une carte ! De plus, l'épaisseur des murs étouffait les voix, ce qui faussait toute estimation. Ils firent une pause, et Kira en profita pour boire et fermer les yeux pour une micro-sieste. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur route, par la seule issue de la salle, en face de leur entrée.

Ils se rapprochèrent des voix, au point de les entendre normalement et sans haki, et elles fuirent alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils les prirent en chasse.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Haruta.

-Hai ! Crièrent les autres en cœurs.

Ils suivirent le petit groupe de la secte dans un dédale de salle et de couloirs. Kira les sentit ralentir à un moment, et s'arrêter une dizaine de secondes, avant de reprendre la course avec moins d'avance. Peut-être avaient-ils eu un problème ?

Mais Kira comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, là où les religieux s'étaient arrêté peu de temps avant, à l'entrée d'un énième tunnel marquée d'un genre d'arche. Elle ralentit un peu le pas pour jeter un œil. Il n'y avait rien dans la salle. Mais à peine eut-elle franchit à reculons le porche qu'elle s'aperçut qu'une bombe était fixée au dessus de leur tête, derrière le haut de l'arche qu'ils venaient de franchir.

-Commandant, bombe à l'arr-

Elle fut coupée par une bombe, venant d'un peu plus loin devant. Elle vit le plafond se fissurer et commencer à s'écrouler, l'éboulement se rapprochant d'eux à une vitesse affolante compte tenu de la courte distance entre eux et les chutes de pierres. Elle repéra ses amis à la lumière des torches et avec son haki, pour être sûre de ne blesser personne en usant de son pouvoir elle toucha les murs qui furent parcourut de verre et vinrent boucher les fissures du plafond. Mais le pouvoir de Kira était relativement lent face à l'éboulement. Les hommes, assez intelligents pour suivre leur instinct de survie, se rapprochèrent d'elle, elle put donc se contenter de ne réparer que peu de surface. Mais la menace de la bombe à quelques mètres derrière elle était toujours présente.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse encore des nakamas mourir. Elle usa de toute son énergie, en grande partie boostée par une montée de stress et d'adrénaline. Elle fit un mur entre elle et la bombe et eux, pas extrêmement épais, seulement 70 centimètres, et pas régulier du tout, laissant des trous au niveau des murs dont il n'épousait pas bien la forme. Mais c'était sans doute assez pour limiter les dégâts. Elle se grandit, formant une marche de verre pour atteindre l'objet explosif, dont elle se saisit avant de la jeter dans la salle d'où ils venaient. Juste à temps.

La salle vide fut balayée dans un bruit de tonnerre par une onde de chaleur qui se transforma en vague de poussière. Kira sentit quelques débris l'écorcher, mais rien que son pouvoir de logia ne pouvait réparer. L'explosion était bien moins puissante que celle qu'elle avait expérimenté la veille, qui avait tué ses deux camarades et l'avait réduite à rien.

Ils étaient saufs. C'était le principal.

Haruta et les hommes revinrent dans la salle où voletaient encore des poussières de pierre.

-Et ben ! La sortie est bouchée, ils allaient nous enfermer dans ce tunnel ! Dit Hans.

-On l'a échappé belle. Confirma Sand.

-L'ennemi est repartit par là où nous sommes venu mais j'ignore si nous pouvons retrouver notre route. Les chemins étaient comme entremêlés. Dit Haruta.

Ce dernier sortit de sa poche une montre.

-Il n'est pas très tard. Mais je propose que nous fassions halte ici, et que nous nous levions très tôt. D'abord, inspectons cette pièce.

La salle était carré, environ 10 mètres de côté, avec une frise simple et géométrique et guise de décoration. Il y avait deux issues, dont celle qu'ils avait empruntée. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun système de détonation ou de surveillance. Comme il était difficile d'enlever un mur en verre autrement qu'en le détruisant, ce qui pouvait prendre longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre que Kira, il fut décidé qu'elle ne ferait que des grilles pour bloquer les deux issues, à plusieurs distances. Ainsi, l'ennemi serait ralenti, mais en cas de nécessite de fuite, un bon coup de masse ou d'épée au haki de l'armement, et la voie serait rouverte.

-Bien. Établissons les tours de garde.

Ainsi commença la première nuit du groupe dans les catacombes.

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner un com' ou une critique. A dans deux semaines!**

 **(j'ai été speed sur les fautes, je repasserai dessus ce week end.)**


	19. Chapitre 19: position de faiblesse

**En retard, oui...**

 **Non seulement je n'arrive pas à revenir à la publication du dimanche, mais en plus je mets 17 jours au lieu de 14 à poster le chapitre !**

 **Désolé de ce retard, du a un manque de temps en général. Pendant les vacs, je vais reprendre de l'avance pour être tranquille jusqu'aux partiels de mi-mai.**

 **Je vois que le compteur des favorites et follows continue de grimper... c'est très encourageant ! Tout autant que vos reviews, plus personnalisées. Merci à miako, Shori, aux deux Guests, Yzeute, Kukanai pour vos commentaires !**

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt descriptif, mais aussi assez explicatif. 10 pages. On apprend des choses ! J'ai soigné l'ambiance, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

Chapitre 19

 **Groupe d'Haruta et Kira**

 **nuit**

La salle où ils dormaient était aussi sombre que silencieuse, si on oubliait les bruits réguliers d'expirations humaines. Debout contre un mur, Kira montait la garde depuis maintenant une heure. Elle frotta ses yeux marron vert avant de resserrer le ruban au bout de sa natte blonde, avant de regarder la montre qu'on lui avait prêté. Il lui restait encore une heure à tenir d'ordinaire c'était un jeu d'enfant, mais là, elle se sentait fatiguée. La nuit passée, il y avait eu l'explosion. Elle avait repris des forces dans la matinée, pour finalement descendre dans les catacombes dans l'après-midi. Et là, après une course-poursuite et un enfermement entre 4 murs évité de peu grâce à un usage de son pouvoir, elle montait la garde. Elle était donc légitimement fatiguée. Et pour être honnête, le paysage n'était pas assez intéressant pour capter son attention : personne n'avait jamais été ébloui par la beauté d'un mur de pierres en grès grossièrement taillées. Il y avait 232 pierres exactement sur le mur d'en face, elle n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire que les compter.

Elle bâilla, étira ses bras vers le haut, fit quelques pas silencieux et se baissa pour faire quelques pompes, histoire de se réveiller. Elle se redressa à la vingtième, but quelques gorgées d'eau et se remit contre le mur, en observant ses camarades qui ronflaient un peu.

Son haki était constamment en activité, et si ce n'était pas fatiguant physiquement, ça l'était mentalement. C'était usant. Elle se mit en tailleur, histoire de méditer et de capter un maximum de voix, aussi loin que possible. Elle se concentra, fermant les yeux, et plongea dans une transe méditative, une sorte d'apnée ponctuée de rares et longues respirations.

Elle parvint à entendre quelques voix au dessus d'eux à la surface, à environ 300 mètres de là. Sans doute un peu moins. Elle capta, à leur niveau, quelques voix à plus de 800 mètres en ligne droite depuis cette salle. Elle soupira avant de se relever. A cause de l'épaisseur et de la densité de la roche, les voix étaient étouffées. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa capacité favorite perdre de son efficacité à ce point.

Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi, c'était de ne pas savoir où était les autres. On lui avait dit que Marco allait mener une équipe dans les catacombes de Serv elle espérait que tout irait bien pour eux...

Il y eut un mouvement Hans bougea, s'étira les jambes et se redressa sur les coudes. Il vit Kira près de la torche, l'une des deux seules allumées.

-C'va ? Murmura-t-il

-Mm. Repose-toi.

Hans attrapa sa gourde pour boire une gorgée et se recoucha.

Bien plus tard, Kira put enfin passer le relais à Haruta, et sombra aussitôt allongée dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Au même moment,**

 **catacombes de Serv, groupe de Marco**

-Bon ! On est dans la merde. Résuma Joah.

-C'est, en bref, la situation. Confirma Marco.

Ils avaient rallumé une torche, grâce à laquelle ils avaient rallumé quelques bougies laissées par la sectes pour ensuite rééteinde la torche et l'économiser. Dans cette ambiance un peu mystique, ils se regroupèrent autour de Marco, attendant qu'il trouve l'idée du siècle pour les sortir de là.

Seulement, Marco n'avait pas « l'idée du siècle » seulement une idée basique, car c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-On doit creuser, en espérant que c'est pas trop épais et qu'on tiendra avec notre eau et notre bouffe.

-Quel mur on déblaie ? Celui de derrière, ou celui de devant ?

-Pour le coup, je vous laisse y réfléchir, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Avant toute chose, y a-t-il des blessés ?

Personne ne se manifesta. C'était la plus belle nouvelle de la journée pour le chef d'équipe : pas de dégâts physiques. C'était toujours ça de bon à prendre...

-Je propose qu'on creuse devant sinon, on devra retourner sur nos pas.

-Mais si on va devant, faut espérer qu'on aura assez de bouffe et d'énergie pour continuer l'explo imagine en plus que ça mène à rien ? Mieux vaut être prudent et avoir la route du retour libre. Contredit Joah.

Les autres acquiescèrent Marco y avait songé aussi, mais il laissait souvent ses hommes réfléchir aux possibilités parfois, ces derniers pensaient à des choses auxquelles ils n'avaient pas songé. C'était enrichissant, le travail de groupe, même en tant que supérieur hiérarchique.

-Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux privilégier la solution de repli. Et selon notre état, on explorera ou on rentrera. Dit Marco.

Alors, sans qu'un ordre ne fut donné, le groupe de 8 se divisa en deux. L'un se posta devant le mur de gravas, qui était la porte qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt. L'autre s'éloigna un peu dans l'ombre du long couloir pour dormir un peu.

Les 4 premiers travailleurs se mirent à faire un chaîne pour enlever les blocs de pierre. Marco avait remonté ses manches, et avec ses serres de phénix, il faisait la pioche pour fragiliser le tas de cailloux. Il jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset; 2h30 du matin. Ils allaient passer une longue et mauvaise nuit.

* * *

 **Shirohige, à bord du Moby Dick**

 **2h30 du matin**

En seulement 2 nuits, l'église de la Pureté avait fait 6 morts parmi ses fils.

Voilà, en une phrase, comment l'homme le plus fort du monde pouvait résumer la situation qui lui semblait incontrôlée. Car pour lui, ces morts étaient plus importants que le reste. Et s'il devait ajouter une seconde phrase quant à l'avancée de la mission, ç'aurait été : « pas de nouvelles, peu d'infos, et beaucoup de danger ».

En effet, dans l'après-midi, Haruta avait décidé d'explorer les catacombes de Mist avec un petit groupe. Marco, toujours actif et souhaitant cette fois prendre part à une mission, avait fait de même à Serv.

Le Capitaine n'aimait pas être séparé de son second. Pour lui, Marco était un fils spécial. Il avait bien grandi... Il allait avoir 35 ans, et avait rejoint l'équipage à ses 14 ans... Ce petit bonhomme blond avec un fruit si particulier, orphelin, qui se sentait redevable à lui de l'avoir tiré d'affaire face à des Marines, l'avait suivi depuis...

Shirohige lui avait proposé de rester à ses côtés le temps de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. A 16 ans, Marco avait clairement répondu qu'il voulait rester à ses côtés. Son fort sens de l'honneur en avait fait un fils plus que loyal envers Shirohige. C'était un gamin intelligent et fort, qui avait apprécié l'esprit de camaraderie de l'équipage. Équipage qui, à l'époque, ne comptait que 300 membres... Comme les choses avaient changé...

En conséquence, Marco était un second, un navigateur, un homme de main, un fils et même un confident... Alors évidemment, il s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui.

Le capitaine se pencha sur la grande carte de l'île faite sur mesure pour lui par les maires de l'île. Il avait à côté une feuille, où était résumé :

Mist : Haruta, Fossa, Izu

Serv : Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos, Speed Jiru

C'était les actuelles positions des divisions, sans compter celles parties en mission ailleurs et la 1 et 4, à bord du Moby Dick.

La situation était stressante. Savoir qu'un groupuscule était prêt à l'atteindre l'inquiétait. D'ordinaire, les équipages, Marines et habitants évitaient de se frotter à lui, car ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils mourraient si'ls osaient toucher à un cheveux de ses fils. Mais voilà, cette secte défiait la logique et semblait dépourvue d'instinct de survie : _ces gens se foutaient de mourir_. Alors bien sûr, sans peur de la mort, ils se permettaient d'attaquer.

Les révélations de Kira sur cette secte l'avait surpris au plus haut point, quand Marco lui avait fait part de ces informations. Et on pouvait dire que Kira avait eu raison de les mettre en garde.

Il prit son denden mushi lié à Izu pour prendre de nouvelles heureusement tout allait bien. Il fit de même avec Atmos, et là encore, rien n'était anormal. Dans les deux villes, un couvre-feu avait été instauré, et les gardes fixes et les patrouilles s'étaient multipliées. Le campement de Mist et les auberges utilisées à Serv par la 1ere était surveillées par un minimum de personnes. Un intelligent système de roulement avait été mis en place pour lutter contre l'ennemi numéro en guerre : la fatigue. En parlant de ça, il était tard. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

Il allait se coucher, quand il fut appelé par denden mushi.

-Oui ?

 _-Oyaji. C'est Speed Jiru. Mes hommes ont...quelque chose. C'est...comment dire...vraiment étrange._

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vas-y.

 _-Une gamine. De la secte. C'était y a 10 minutes, et ils m'ont appelé juste après. On avait fait gardé l'entrée utilisée par Marco, pour cette nuit. Une gamine en est sortie, On lui a dit de pas bouger, mais elle n'a pas écouté, c'était surréaliste d'après les gars qui viennent de me raconter. La gamine leur a donné un papier, en disant « Dieu me guide », avec des yeux vides, elle a filé le papier à un homme, et est repartie dans son trou._

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêtée ? Demanda le Capitaine, irrité qu'un ennemi leur ait glissé entre les doigts si facilement.

 _-Les gars étaient trop étonnés de voir un enfant, ils ont hésité à tirer ou la tabasser. Ils voulait pas approcher si elle avait une bombe, et du coup ils n'osaient pas la tuer, ni quand elle s'est approchée pour le message, ni quand elle est repartie. Ils étaient stupéfaits...et ils sont restés immobiles. Ils ont hésité._

-Dit leur de ne jamais refaire ça. Gosse ou pas, arrêtez tout membre. Restez éloigné eds sorties pour tirer, et éventuellement limiter les dégâts d'une déflagration si la personne tente une attaque suicide.

 _-Oui. Je les ai engueulé j'ai fait passer le message pour qu'ils agissent comme ça, tout en faisant gaffe de pas tirer sur nos nakamas qui sortiraient. Je suis certain que c'est fait pour, en plus._

-Mm ?

 _-Envoyer un gamin pour semer la confusion chez nous. Je suis sûr que l'église a fait exprè savaient qu'une gamine allait nous étonner et qu'elle aurait des chances de partir._

-Sans aucun doute. Donc, il y a 10 minutes. Et alors le message ?

 _-Ils me l'apportent en main propre. Tiens, j'en vois un qui arrive._

Shirohige attendit encore trente secondes, avant qu'un dialogue rapide ne se fasse entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Si le message était important, mieux valait que seuls les supérieurs le lise.

 _-Je l'ai, je l'ouvre._

Il y eu un bruit de déchirure de papier. L'enveloppe. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement assez angoissantes pour Shirohige.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

 _-Alors...c'est très mauvais si c'est vrai. Ils ont écrit : « Votre groupe de profanateurs a été enfermé sous terre. Nous pouvons faire écrouler la galerie pour les achever. Détruisez les églises de l'île avant midi si vous voulez leur laisser une chance de s'en sortir. »_

Le Paternel accusa le coup il était heureusement seul, personne ne vit son visage blêmir. Le groupe prit au piège ?

 _-Ils nous demandent de faire leur boulot d'apologie religieuse pour eux ! De faire leur taf de terroriste sur le territoire qu'on doit protéger !_

-Ils nous tiennent. Et ils jurent juste de laisser Marco et les autres se débrouiller pour s'échapper, pas de les libérer. Ca veut dire qu'eux même ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, ou refuse d'y faire quelque chose. Marco et les autres doivent sortirent par eux même...

 _-Et l'ennemi peut les achever à tout moment._

-D'une bombe sans doute. On parle de souterrains, ça doit être simple de détruire quelques boyaux. Préviens tout le monde, sauf Thatch, je m'en charge. Nous n'avons même pas 24h. Juste cette journée. Nous devons agir vite.

 _-Bien._

Gotcha.

Le capitaine expira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Voilà un choix des plus difficiles...Ils allaient devoir obéir. Même s'il ne négligeait pas la valeur du patrimoine, deux ou trois chapelles valaient moins que les vies de ses fils. Qu'importe son honneur et sa fierté le principal, c'était eux. Il était près à courber l'échine pour ses fils, car tel est le devoir d'un père. Il contacta Thatch qui accourut.

* * *

 **Avant 3h du matin**

 **catacombes de Serv**

Un corps enfantin sorti enfin de la chatière. Une petite fille en robe blanche.

-C'est bon. Se contenta de dire la petite en époussetant sa robe pour enlever la poussière.

-C'est bien, ma belle. Dit un homme barbu en lui frottant les cheveux d'un main.

Dans son autre main, il tenait une torche. Sur son haut se trouvait un symbole jaune de soleil. Le même symbole était dans le dos de la robe blanche de la petite brune qui venait docilement d'accomplir sa mission de messagère.

Tout deux s'engagèrent dans le couloir, suivant le petit symbole de croissant de lune. Au bout d'une demi heure, et ayant évité les deux pièges mis à l'intention d'éventuels intrus, ils arrivèrent à une arche marquant l'entrée dans une partie très « gruyère » des catacombes, un surface d'environ 500 mètres carrés. Ici, des boyaux naturels et des pièces creusées, de toutes tailles et formes, étaient reliés par des couloirs, parfois assez larges pour laisser passer un cheval, et parfois si étroits que seuls les enfants pouvaient les emprunter.

A certain endroit, perdu dans ce labyrinthe d'antichambres et de chatières, on trouvait une salle haute de plafond ailleurs, des cagibis d'un mètre de haut; et encore ailleurs, on trouvait des alvéoles creusées les une au-dessus des autres, comme des lits superposés dans la roche. Cet ensemble architectural archaïque tenait encore grâce aux nombreux efforts fournis pour colmater les fissurer et réparer les poutres et colonnes. Les actuels propriétaires des lieux, responsables de ces aménagements, étaient les membres de l'Église de la Pureté.

Dans cette planque à 200 mètres sous terre, on trouvait pelle-mêle des pièces à coucher, une cuisine, les pièces de repos, une pièce de pousse de champignons, deux gardes manger et deux stocks de poudre soigneusement séparés pour toujours avoir une réserve en cas d'effondrement d'une partie des cavités. Il y avait aussi une salle d'eau rudimentaire, alimentée par une rivière souterraine. Au centre de cette fourmilière se trouvait la plus grande pièce, la seule encore miraculeusement alimentée en air par une sorte de gouttière très étroite menant à la surface.

Cette grande pièce avait reçu un soin tout particulier : elle avait été décorée de sculptures, plutôt simples et décoratives, et de quelques peintures, assez réussies pour des travaux amateurs. Et ceci avait été fait très vite, car les lieux n'étaient occupé que depuis moins d'un moins avant cela, tous avaient vécus dans les catacombes de Mist. En déplaçant une partie des adorateurs ici, ils avaient désengorgé les catacombes de Mist, où par ailleurs, quelques membres avaient perdus la vie à cause d'une maladie qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à soigner. La surpopulation et cette maladie avaient poussé l'Eglise à chercher une alternative. En découvrant qu'un chemin menait ici, reliant les deux villes, ils n'avaient eu qu'a déplacer du matériel et réparer les lieux.

Les peintures de la grande salle-chapelle étaient de type sacré, mettant en scène le Dieu des Astres. Face à la principale entrée de cette salle au mur circulaire troué de part et d'autre, au fond, se trouvait un bel autel sculpté, illuminé de deux bougies, avec une sculpture entre elles: un soleil dorée fait de bronze et doré à la feuille. Cette grande pièce était en quelque sorte la chapelle pour les cérémonies et les prières.

Cette ruche souterraine était plus qu'insalubre. La pauvre gouttière ayant survécu au aléas du temps ne permettait pas un renouvellement d'oxygène suffisant pour les nombreux habitants de ces lieux. La fumée des bougies et des torches noircissait les murs, l'odeur de sueur, de suie, d'encens et de déjections humaines rendait l'air irrespirable.

Le bruit était constant car il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ne serait-ce que prier et chanter pour dieu dans la chapelle. Les alvéoles qui servaient de chambres n'étaient fermées que par des rideaux, et encore, pas toutes. De ce fait, les membres de l'église dormaient mal. En plus de cette pollution olfactive et sonore, ainsi que du manque d'intimité, les poux avaient pris possession des draps, et vu le manque d'hygiène des habitants, rien ne pourrait les en déloger. Ces petites bestioles piquaient la peau des hommes sans répit.

Et pour ternir encore un peu le tableau, la moiteur qui flottait dans l'air, due à l'activité humaine, n'était comparable qu'à l'obscurité qui régnait ici. Symboliquement, derrière l'autel, sur une petite étagère creusée, on trouvait une pierre phosphorescente, qui représentait l'Astre si cher aux habitants de ces lieux. Ils pensaient que cette pierre leur donnait la force de survivre ici, terrés à l'abri des menaces et des hérétiques.

Car oui, malgré ces conditions difficiles, ainsi que leur manque de nourriture, ils arrivaient à trouver la force de survivre. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de groupe, ou bien leur foi, qui les faisait tenir.

Régulièrement, ils passaient par des sorties dans les égouts, et s'approchaient d'une grille donnant sur la surface pour profiter d'un peu d'air frais. Parfois, quelques personnes étaient envoyées pour voler à manger.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avait dit le Patriarche cette situation n'était que temporaire. Dans quelques semaines, les habitants les laisseraient vivre à la surface puis, dès que la population de l'île serait convertie, ils pourraient quitter cette île où le soleil était toujours caché. Ce constant voile de nuages bloquant la lumière céleste avait été interprété comme un appel à l'aide de leur Dieu. Sa lumière ne parvenait pas à éclairer les gens de cette île reculée, au griffes de dieux païens: il fallait que eux, qui étaient près des hommes, répandent Sa Lumière pour lui. Mais les choses n'avaient pas été simples. Les habitants n'avaient pas cru à leur religion. Pire, ils idolâtraient des ennemis du Dieu des Astres ! Face à leurs actions de plus en plus fortes, les habitants avaient commencé à les accuser de tout. A les menacer. Et grâce à leurs recherches, ils avaient trouvé une bonne cachette d'où ils organisaient des raids, pour le bien de la population pensaient-ils.

Qu'il était dur d'être prophète, et propagateur de bonne parole. Comme le Patriarche l'avait dit, le monde en dehors d'eux était dur, sévère, ignoble, aveugle à la misère et sourd à l'appel de Dieu. Il était de leur devoir de faire entendre le chant de la Paix et de faire ouvrir les yeux sur le monde à ces gens ignares.

Le patriarche, d'ailleurs, était dans cette ruche récemment colonisée.

Quand le chemin des catacombes reliant Mist à Serv avait été découvert, cela avait été une chance. Les gens commençaient à mourir d'une maladie des poumons inconnue on savait juste qu'elle n'était pas contagieuse, mais sans doute dûe à l'environnement. Il avait fallut déplacer un maximum de monde, et ne laisser que quelques personnes là-bas. Et bien entendu, lui, le guide, se devait de venir avec eux.

Il était en ce moment assis face à l'autel, comme d'habitude. Il était en tenue noire décorée d'un grand soleil. Quelques fidèles venaient de finir de prier avec lui il était maintenant seul, si tant est que cette notion existait dans un lieu si communautaire où la vie privée était quasi-inexistante. Disons plutôt que personne n'était dans la salle, mais qu'autour d'elle, les gens passaient, le voyaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Assis en tailleur sur un tapis sale, mais plus confortable que le sol de roc, il avait les yeux fermés et réfléchissait aux derniers événements, plus particulièrement à l'arrivée de l'équipage de Shirohige et du plan qu'il avait mit en place. On lui avait annoncé que comme prévu, le groupe avait été piégé il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'ils trouvent cet endroit.

-Patriarche ? Demanda quelqu'un à sa droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ?

-J'ai terminé ! Dit la petite à côté de l'homme.

Le patriarche sourit.

-C'est très bien mon enfant. Comment était-ce ?

-Vous aviez raison, ils ont rien fait ! Dieu m'a protégée.

-Bien sûr, il t'as guidée.

-Je vais le remercier. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

Le Patriarche était content de la croyance qu'il avait inculqué à cette enfant, comme aux autres.

Né d'une famille religieuse, il avait hérité de la rhétorique de son père ses discours galvanisaient la petite foule désormais dévouée à lui et au Dieu des Astres. Avait-il créé cette religion ? Oui et non. Il avait toujours cru au surnaturel, ses parents s'étaient intéressés à l'ésotérisme et l'avait initié à l'occultisme. La religion pour lui, était vraie le Dieu qu'il avait trouvé, il l'avait cherché, et il pensait l'avoir trouvé, après des heures de méditation sur le bien et l'existence, dans une grotte, quand soudain la lumière avait traversé la cavité pour l'éblouir.

N'importe quel médecin l'aurait diagnostiqué naïf, très imaginatif, et un peu trop proche des doctrines théologiques les plus farfelues. Lui, pourtant, ce se sentait parfaitement réaliste, et légitime dans son rôle de patriarche.

Il était 3h du matin qu'allaient faire les pirates ? Leur obéir, ou refuser ? Dans le second cas, la galerie serait détruite dans un grand « boum ».

Il était en tout cas peu probable que les pirates ne réussissent à s'échapper avant midi, et à remonter.

 **Bon ! Je m'arrête là pour cette fois. La prochaine fois, plus d'action, juré ! On est dans des catacombes, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a un cadre horrifiant à souhait pour ça!**

 **Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant le 14 ou 15, histoire de me rattraper. Sinon, a dans 2 semaines max !**

 **Hésitez pas à me mettre de commentaires !**


	20. Chapitre 20: des ténèbres à la lumière

**Alors, on dit qu'on est, heu...en retard ? Mouai, pas très fort comme terme. A la bourre ? Ca reste un euphémisme. Complètement à la ramasse ? Ah, là, ça correspond !**

 **Je m'excuse à tous d'être si en retard. D'un mois et quelque.**

 **Mon orientation, ma recherche d'emploi saisonnier et l'arrivée des partiels ont relégué au second plan cette fic à laquelle, quand je voit vos comm' et vos mises en favorites/follow, vous tenez beaucoup. J'ai été très touchée par vos commentaires (on est à 100!).**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attarder, car je pense que vous souhaitez surtout lire la suite. Alors, merci à tous pour votre soutien, et bon chapitre !**

 **S'il y a le moindre faux raccord, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Je vous fait quand même un petit résumé, histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire.**

* * *

 _Résumé : Marco et son groupe, dans les catacombes de Serv, sont piégés dans une galerie dont ils tentent de s'échapper. Ils ignorent que l'église a fait transmettre à Shirohige un message, qui menace de les enterrer vivant si à midi, son équipage ne détruit pas les églises de l'île._

 _Kira, dans une équipe menée par Haruta, visite les catacombes de Mist. Ils ont failli être enfermés dans un couloir à la manière du groupe de Marco mais avec son pouvoir du verre, Kira a limité l'éboulement._

 _Sous la ville de Serv, l'église est prête à exécuter sa menace. Le Patriarche règne en maître sur la communauté sectaire vivant en cachette dans des galeries sales où l'air est irrespirable..._

 _Shirohige est sur le Moby Dick avec la 4eme division._

 _À Mist se trouvent Haruta (dans les catacombes), Izu et Fossa._

 _A Serv se trouvent Curiel, Atmos, Kingdew et Speed Jiru._

 _Les autres divisions sont en mission en mer._

* * *

Chapitre 20

 **Groupe de Marco**

 **7h du matin**

Marco le sentait : il n'y avait aucune voix à la sortie, il en était certain malgré le mur de roche. Il sentait qu'en sortant, personne ne serait là chose bien curieuse. N'avaient-ils pas peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent ? L'ennemi avait sous-estimé leur force, car une chose était sûr : ils faisaient tout pour sortir le plus vite possible de cette prison de roche.

Marco et ses hommes avaient travaillé sans relâche. Ils avaient déjà enlevé 2 bons mètres de roche, et ce n'était pas fini. Mais Marco était persuadé que bientôt, ils seraient libres.

Les deux petits groupes s'étaient relayés toutes les heures pour rester efficaces. Ils avaient cependant du rallumer une torche, car toutes les bougies avaient été réduites en flaques de cire.

Bien qu'ils aient rationné l'eau et la nourriture, ils commençaient à avoir faim, mais ne pouvaient se permettre de trop manger, dans le cas où ils ne pourraient pas sortir avant un moment. Ils devaient garder des réserves. Pour l'eau, c'était difficile de se restreindre alors qu'ils étaient physiquement très sollicités, mais il restait encore à tous au moins la moitié d'un gourde, soit un demi-litre.

Ils ignoraient la menace qui pesait sur eux, celle d'être enterré vivant si le Paternel ne détruisait pas avant midi les églises de l'île. Mais de toute façon, même en sachant cela, l'objectif resterait sensiblement le même pour eux : ils devaient s'échapper.

Marco expira fortement alors qu'ils extirpait un gros bloc de pierre, provoquant la chute de deux grosses pierres.

-Aie !

La pierre était tombée sur le pied du voisin de Marco.

-C'est bon, y a rien, rassura-t-il après avoir inspecté son pied.

Cela rassura Marco; il ne manquait plus qu'un de ses hommes ne se blesse.

* * *

 **Groupe de Kira**

 **7h du matin**

Le groupe avait repris son exploration après une courte mais relativement réparatrice nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient continué d'explorer les catacombes à grande vitesse. Le pas petit mais vif d'Haruta avait guidé les hommes et Kira dans les couloirs aux murs décorés de crânes et d'os. Dans cette ambiance assez macabre, ils avaient exploré toute une petite zone relativement calme, avec parfois des traces de vie récentes, mais sans aucun autre être vivant qu'eux. Comme si l'Église les avait fui, ce qui était sans doute une bonne initiative.

Ils avaient découvert un escalier descendant dans une grotte naturelle où ils faisait froid et humide. Là, ils avaient trouvés des corps en décomposition, dans un coin; il était impossible, vu l'environnement, de dire depuis quand il était là. L'humidité jouait beaucoup sur leur décomposition. Ils ne s'en approchèrent pas, voulant éviter les maladies, même si Kira, elle, aurait préféré voir de quoi ils étaient morts. On pouvait juste penser que ce n'était pas à cause d'une arme, mais plutôt d'une maladie : de loin, on voyait des traces de sang autour de leur bouche, comme s'il en avait craché, mais pas de blessure apparentes.

La petite grotte contenait aussi un lac d'eau noir comme de l'encre de seiche où, à la lumière de leurs torches, ils pouvaient regarder leurs reflets sur la surface polie aqueuse, parfois secouée par une onde provoquée par la chute d'une goutte d'eau. Au plafond, des stalactites laissaient tomber une petite goutte de temps à autres, ce qui était relativement désagréable pour eux quand les petites perles glacées tombaient sur leurs crânes. Ils avaient rempli leurs gourdes avant de reprendre leur route.

Ils avaient poursuivit leur visite des lieux. Au fur et à mesure, Haruta avait complété un plan. Ils avaient traversé des zones taillées naturellement, d'autres artificiellement. Dans une grotte naturelle où les murs étaient rougis par la contenance en plomb, Kira avait remarqué une curieuse végétation. C'était une sorte de lichen, de mousse blanche, qui, lorsqu'on la touchait, laissait s'envoler une poudre blanche très légère et volatile les faisant tousser. Salomon ne put s'empêcher de toucher tout ce qu'il put pour faire éternuer les autres. La poudre restait fixée sur leurs cheveux et vêtements. Aussitôt sortis, ils durent se secouer pour en enlever un maximum, en jurant contre l'immaturité de Salomon, qui rigolait allègrement.

Au fil de leurs explorations, ils découvrirent une entrée verticale, comme un puits, menant sans doute vers les égouts. Compte tenu des gravats et de l'usure de la pierre, ce puits était très récent, et donc probablement dû à l'église.

Haruta, aidé des autres, escalada le puits aux prises de fortune pour monter plus de 20 mètres et enlever une dalle. Il sortit et se retrouva effectivement dans un grand tunnel du réseau de collecte d'eau de la ville. Juste au dessus de sa tête, une grille d'égout laissait filtrer un peu de lumière et d'air frais, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Haruta put utiliser son denden mushi pour appeler Izu.

 _-Haruta ! Je suis content. Vous allez bien ?_

-Aucun soucis. On a faillit être pris au piège, mais on s'en est sorti. On a fouillé presque toute la zone, d'après mon plan. On commence à tourner en rond. Il y a un chemin sous terre reliant les deux villes, c'est sûrement comme ça que l'Eglise s'est déplacée de l'une à l'autre. Résuma Haruta avec professionnalisme.

 _-Un chemin qui va à Serv ? Sous terre ?_

-Oui, c'est assez impressionnant.

 _-Ça peut aider...Écoute. Ça tombe bien que tu appelles. Tu dois contacter le Paternel et lui dire ça il va sans doute vous donner une mission de sauvetage._

-De quoi ?

 _-On a reçu un message de l'Église. Apparemment, Marco et ses hommes sont piégés dans leurs catacombes, à Serv. Et l'Église menace de les enterrer vivants._

-Merde !

 _-Y a le nom de la rue sous laquelle t'es ?_

Haruta regarda autour de lui, et trouva une plaque du nom de la rue sous laquelle ils étaient.

-Rue des Lilas Blancs.

 _-Appelle Oyaji. Je t'envoie des hommes pour faire surveiller cette sortie, on la connaissait pas. Et des vivres._

-Merci. J'appelle de suite.

Haruta raccrocha pour immédiatement contacter leur capitaine.

 _-Oui ?_ Répondit une voix bourrue et grave après quelques secondes.

-Oyaji, c'est Haruta. On a trouvé une issue créée par l'église, j'ai pu remonter et appeler Izu. Comme je lui ai dit, on va bien, on a bien exploré le coin, et on a trouvé un chemin qui, selon une indication, mène à Serv. J'ai appris que Marco et son équipe sont piégés, c'est vrai ?

 _-Ah, mon fils, je suis content que vous alliez bien. Oui, l'Église nous somme de faire sauter les lieux de culte de l'île avant midi, faute de quoi ils provoqueront la mort de nos amis. Si on obéit, ils les laisseront essayer de s'échapper par eux-même, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on pense comprendre dans leur message. Marco et les autres sont sans doute piégés, et l'église est prête à faire s'effondrer une galerie sur eux. J'ignore si c'est vrai ou non, nous n'avons pas de contact avec Marco sous terre._

-Ça peut se tenir. On a faillit être piégé dans un couloir, on n'y a échappé de justesse. Voulez vous qu'on aille voir ?

Il y eut un blanc. Un moment de réflexion intense pour Shirohige. Haruta attendit patiemment ses ordres.

 _-Allez aux catacombes de Serv, et voyez si vous pouvez sauvez le groupe de Marco. Même si nous détruisons les églises, la secte a dit qu'elle ne ferait que leur « laisser une chance de s'en sortir ». Donc, ils auront besoin d'aide pour s'en échapper. Si à midi vous n'êtes pas sortis, on fera tout sauter. Même si j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là._

-Compris.

 _-On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables, alors soyez prudents. Je vais expliquer ça aux autres. Bonne chance, mes fils._

-Vous aussi, Oyaji.

Gotcha.

Très vite, des alliés arrivèrent à sa position. Ils redonnèrent à Haruta de la nourriture et des torches pour l'équipe, et prirent en compte cette nouvelle entrée secrète pour la surveiller.

Haruta redescendit dans les profondeurs, et son stock de nourriture fut accueillit avec joie.

-Du calme. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il leur énonça la situation du second de l'équipage et de son groupe, du chantage fait à Oyaji, et de leur nouvelle mission.

-Si ils font tout sauter à midi, ça va bouger sous terre...ce sera dangereux. Dit Salomon.

-Oui. Bon, on va retourner au croisement où il y avait ce tunnel menant à Serv. Au pas de course ! Dit Haruta en regardant un itinéraire possible sur la carte qu'il avait améliorée à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé.

-Hai ! Répondirent en chœur les autres.

En petites foulées, ils suivirent leur commandant.

Enfin, 'leur', sauf pour Kira. Elle pensait surtout à _son_ commandant. Marco. Déjà, c'était son supérieur. Et ensuite, elle se sentait assez proche de lui les quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les avaient rapproché. Ils partageaient un point de vue souvent similaire, un goût pour l'effort, le sens du devoir et l'entraide. Elle songea aussi que, si par malheur, des hommes de Marco étaient d'ores et déjà morts, il s'en voudrait... et elle ne souhaitait pas revoir son visage peiné, celui qu'il lui avait montré dans la bibliothèque en lui expliquant le tragique destin de ses hommes.

Vers 8h30, ils se retrouvèrent au 'point de départ', là ou deux inscriptions indiquaient les gisants -d'où ils venaient- et Serv. En clair, ils avaient inspecté leur zone.

Le groupe prit la route pour Serv. Pendant environ deux heures, dans le silence le plus complet, ils avancèrent à un rythme très soutenu dans un unique corridor. Il arrivèrent enfin à Serv, ou plutôt aux catacombes de Serv, si on en croyait l'inscription gravée au mur. Ils étaient cependant toujours sur le même foutu chemin. Haruta regarda sa montre. Il était presque 11h. Plus qu'une heure avant d'exécuter les ordres de l'église.

Environ 10 minutes après avoir franchi ce panneau, tous se mirent à entendre des voix avec leur haki au loin, devant eux Kira et Haruta entendaient nettement plus de choses, et plus loin. Ils s'approchaient de la zone occupée par l'ennemi.

Le haki ne donnait pas une carte mentale, mais permettait de localiser les voix. Restait à savoir quel chemin emprunter pour les éviter, ou les neutraliser.

Ils cherchaient surtout le groupe de Marco, sous la forme de moins de 10 voix, sans doute proches les unes-des autres car ils devaient être coincés dans un même espace. Or, l'endroit grouillait de vie, il était difficile de trouver précisément ce genre de groupe.

En avançant encore un peu dans ce tunnel qu'ils arpentaient depuis des heures, ils trouvèrent un caisson plein de champignon, avec à gauche une petite entrée. Au haki, ils entendirent des voix, deux exactement, venant de ce tunnel, le premier chemin secondaire qu'ils croisaient depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route de Serv. Ils ne voyaient pas très loin. Le tunnel était long, assez droit, et ponctué par de rares torches par endroits.

D'une œillade, Haruta demanda à 5 hommes d'aller récupérer ces deux premières proies. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans ce tunnel, sans lumière. Resté dans le corridor principal, Haruta, Kira et les autres usaient de leur haki pour surveiller les lieux. Ils savaient que le couloir faisait des virages, larges et peu serrés, qui permettaient heureusement de ne pas avoir un couloir droit. Donc, si l'ennemi arrivait, ils auraient le temps de l'entendre au haki avant d'être vus de loin. Par contre, se cacher allait être difficile.

Kira ayant un excellent haki, elle « écouta » les voix au loin, voulant mémoriser leurs mouvements pour essayer d'imaginer mentalement une sorte de plan des catacombes. Peine perdue : cette antre était en trois dimensions, il était impossible de comprendre la logique des couloirs qui montaient et descendaient. L'endroit où ils se dirigeaient était un véritable labyrinthe à étages, et non seulement ils y cherchaient leurs amis comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais en plus, l'endroit était plein d'ennemis, qui eux savaient s'orienter dans ce dédale. La partie n'allait pas être facile.

-Dites. Si on se fait repérer, qui nous dit qu'ils ne feront pas tuer Marco et les autres pour nous punir d'avoir tenté de récupérer les otages ? Demanda Kira à Haruta à voix basse.

-Je songeais à la même chose. Tu l'a senti, l'endroit est archaïque. On va se paumer en moins de deux.

Avec leur haki, ils surveillaient aussi l'évolution de leur 5 camarades, qui avaient à présent atteint leurs cibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec les deux victimes, assommées et bâillonnées.

-Ils cueillaient des champignons. C'est un genre de cave de culture ici. Dit Salomon, l'épéiste.

-Ils ont été facile à calmer. Ajouta Tristan.

-Mais ils ont faillit sonner l'alerte. Dit Endor en leur montrant un genre de corne qui servait sans doute de trompe de chasse. Et ça doit bien résonner.

-Bien joué. Dit Haruta. On les inspecte.

Toute la petite équipe se pencha sur les deux corps inanimés, mis en plein milieu du couloir, pour fouiller leurs poches, à l'exception de Endor et Hans qui montaient la garde. Kira fouilla l'un des deux hommes. En fin de compte, passé le couteau et la serpe qu'il avait à sa taille, il n'avait que deux dés dans sa poche droite. Elle fit cependant une inspection poussée de l'homme, alors que ses camarades inspectaient les autres poches.

Il avait peut-être la quarantaine. Il semblait sans doute plus vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment : sa barbe était sale, ses cheveux gras et assez longs, et il avait des rides, une peau et des lèvres très sèches et un teint pâle malgré la lumière rougeâtre des torches.

Le vêtement était poisseux. Comment vivaient-ils ? L'odeur était forte, l'hygiène de vie ici était clairement mauvaise pour la santé. Les autres avait tout fouillé sur lui, et simplement trouvé une feuille de prière et quelques clous.

Kira nota une marque rouge dans le cou. En tirant un peu, sa curiosité fut piqué à vif. La marque plongeait dans son dos. Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, elle mit l'homme sur le ventre, et malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à toucher ces vêtements aussi puants que moites, elle remonta le haut pour regarder le dos.

Aussitôt, les autres autour d'elle eurent un haut de cœur, et poussèrent un petit son de surprise. Elle-même eu soudain la nausée.

Le dos était strié de lésions aussi sanguinolentes qu'infestées elles étaient bien peu agréables à voir. Tout le dos était rouge, marqué de traits rouges et rendus parfois blanc-vert par les infections. L'odeur qui en émanait était juste intenable. Kira eu le réflexe de mettre sa main sur son nez. Elle se sentait sur le point de vomir.

Réflexe de son ancien métier, elle sortit de la pochette en cuir suspendue à sa ceinture un minuscule flacon. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, et laissa deux-trois gouttes tomber dans ses narines.

C'était une sorte de parfum quand elle avait affaire à des cadavres puants, quelques gouttes de fleur d'oranger mêlé à du café permettait d'atténuer très, très fortement les odeurs. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'homme tout en rangeant son flacon. Elle allait nettement mieux. En analysant bien les traces, elle en vint à une conclusion terrifiante.

Elle se releva après avoir rabattu le tissu.

-C'est de l'auto-flagellation.

Une seconde de stupeur s'abattit sur ses amis.

-De quoi ?

-Il s'est fait ça tout seul ?

-Oui.

-Psst ! Y en a qu'arrivent ! Ils sont à 100 ou 150 mètres en ligne droite. Dit Hans, chargé de surveillance.

Sachant que le chemin menant ici était en virage, ça leur laissait un peu de temps pour se planquer.

-Y avait des rochers et des alcôves dans le tunnel, dit Tristan.

-Ok, on y va. Prenez-les ! Ordonna Haruta.

Ils prirent les corps et les traînèrent dans le tunnel de culture qu'ils avaient visité.

A la lumière des torches, Kira analysa l'endroit. Le tunnel était petit les premiers mètres, mais ils laissait ensuite place à un boyau naturel assez large, environ 5 mètres, avec par endroit des bacs plein de champignons. De nombreuses alcôves avaient été taillées dans les murs, et sur la droite, on trouvait également de gros rochers. Le sol était très irrégulier.

-Planquez les corps là ! Dit Haruta en chuchotant et en indiquant une grosse caisse en bois.

Les hommes portèrent les corps. Dans la caisse à moitié pleine de champignons, les deux hommes assommés passaient tout juste.

-Maintenant, cache-cache. Si on est trouvé, on leur barre l'entrée, on les empêche de sonner l'alerte et on les tue si on peut pas les assommer ! Pas de tir, ça donnerait l'alerte. Compris ? Dit Haruta en chuchotant fort.

Les hommes acquiescèrent sans un mot, et filèrent dans le long tunnel pour trouver des planques. Kira cherchait une cachette un peu en hauteur. Elle voulait être près de l'entrée, car avec son pouvoir, elle serait bien placée pour bloquer la fuite de l'ennemi, s'il venait bien par ici. Elle vit, à moins de 20 mètres de l'entrée, à 3 mètres de haut, une cavité peu large mais où elle pourrait sans doute se glisser. Elle tenta d'abord d'escalader la paroi, mais celle ci était glissante. La pierre était lisse, polie, et humide. Elle allait recourir à son pouvoir, mais Endor lui fit signe de monter sur ses épaules en se baissant. Elle utilisa son pouvoir comme d'un pic d'escalade dans ses mains, et arrivé dans la cavité, remercia Endor. Le trou n'était haut que de 1 mètre, mais il était profond, environ 3 mètres. Elle s'y allongea sur le ventre, la tête vers l'entrée. En se reculant un peu, elle ne serait pas visible depuis le chemin au sol. Endor s'éloigna de sa planque en éteignant sa torche.

Au haki, elle put définir qu'elle était la plus proche de l'entrée. Ses camarades étaient souvent seuls, et le plus loin était à environ 100 mètres de là. Le tunnel était donc assez long. Son haki l'avertit aussi que les voix « inconnues » s'approchaient. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent à l'entrée du tunnel. Comme Kira l'avait pensé, les personnes ne continuèrent pas dans le grand corridor, de là où ils venaient. Il n'y avait rien à voir par là, à moins de vouloir marcher jusqu'à Mist.

Le haki ne fut plus utile des voix d'hommes se firent entendre. Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel de culture.

-...me démange !

-Pareil ! Le Patriarche a dit que c'était pour la semaine.

-A la fin de la semaine, on aura la peau en sang.

-C'est le but des cilices. Mais grâce à ça, nous expions nos pêchés.

 _3 hommes._ Pensa Kira. _Et ils portent apparemment des cilices... Faut être maso pour porter une tunique faite pour faire souffrir ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne seront pas en état de se défendre dans ce cas._

Les cilices étaient des tuniques à l'étoffe rugueuse, ou faite de métal. Dans le tissus ou l'intérieur du métal, on mettait des clous, des pointes, qui flagellaient le corps.

 _Mais sur quels tarés on est tombés...des mecs qui s'auto-flagellent, s'auto-détruisent... si on se fait chopper, on va passer un sale quart d'heure. Ils se sont carrément radicalisés depuis Arann...Et c'est sûr, ils sont cap' de faire sauter toute la galerie pour buter Marco et les autres..._

Clairement, finir dans un asile psychiatrique aurait été pareil. Elle sentit que les trois hommes avaient dépassé sa planque, alors elle se rapprocha de l'entrée du trou pour les voir : elle les vit de dos. Alors qu'elle maudissait la malchance de l'équipage de se retrouver confronté à ce groupuscule, plus loin, les hommes du groupe retenaient leur souffle à l'approche des voix.

Ils s'étaient cachés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Certains étaient dans des recoins, des cavités assez petites. Deux autres étaient dans des caisses vides. Haruta, tout comme Kira, était en hauteur. Sa petite taille lui permettait de se planquer ou il voulait.

-Bordel, ils sont où ?

-Ils devraient avoir fini leur cueillette, là !

-R'garde.

Salomon, caché, vit les hommes désigner le panier de champignons par terre.

-Y'zont fini, mais y sont partis où ?

-C'est bizarre. Oh ? Les gars ? Cria l'un.

Il y eu un silence.

-Eh oh ? Cria un autre.

Toujours rien et pour cause, les deux hommes étaient assommés et cachés dans une caisse.

-Mais où y sont ? Ils s'raient pas partis ?

-Prévenons le Patriarche.

Ils prirent le panier de champignons et retournèrent à l'entrée, sans voir les yeux qui les épiaient. Quand ils furent sortis, ils prirent à gauche, allant de là où ils étaient venus.

En silence, les pirates sortirent de leur planque.

-On les suit pour le moment. Murmura Haruta.

En limitant au maximum le bruit de leur pas et de leur équipement, ils prirent la direction empruntée par les 3 hommes. Ils croisèrent 2 autres petite entrées, sans doute d'autres tunnels de culture.

Les trois hommes continuèrent d'avancer dans le corridor principal. Derrière, les pirates surveillaient leurs voix. Ils sentirent qu'ils se rapprochaient du nid de l'église les voix commençaient à se faire nombreuses et audibles. Haruta vit 11h30 à sa montre.

Le tunnel principal se divisa en deux et des deux côtés, éclairés par des torches, il y avait des croisements, des chemins, des escaliers un peu plus loin. Une mauvaise odeur mêlé à la fumée des torches les prenaient au nez.

-Bon, la partie difficile commence maintenant.

-Comment trouver le groupe de Marco ?

Ils discutèrent d'une stratégie.

-Alors, on capture quelqu'un ?

-C'est pas mal ça.

-Mouai. Encore faut-il qu'il nous trahisse pas.

-C'est vrai.

-Soyons logique : Marco et les autres risquent d'être tué d'un effondrement, donc c'est sans doute pas au milieu qu'ils sont, mais plutôt sur les côtés non ?

-Leur message est peut-être un piège aussi. Et sur les côtés ça veut dire quoi ? On sait pas où sont les limites de leur territoire !

-On devine à peut près le centre au haki, avec le point le plus peuplé.

-Mais on sait pas quel chemins y vont ou n'y vont pas...

-On peut aussi essayer de tous les neutraliser.

-Mais ils connaissent les lieux, et ils pourraient nous tuer avant. A moins d'y aller très discrètement. Mais on sait même pas combien ils sont !

-Je pense...qu'on va devoir se séparer. Trancha Haruta. Et chercher Marco en toute discrétion, quitte à assommer ou tuer comme tout à l'heure les ennemis et les planquer le temps qu'on fui.

-Comment se prévenir entre nous ?

-Le denden mushi ne fonctionnent pas entre la surface et le sous-sol car il y a trop épais entre les deux. Mais peut-être que mes deux denden mushi peuvent communiquer entre eux si la roche est assez mince...

Il sortit deux escargophones.

-On essayera de se retrouver.

-Et s'ils ne marchent pas ? Et si la situation est urgente ? En plus, on est quand même 11...un groupe de 5 et un de 6...

-Dans ce cas...

Ils discutèrent encore un instant. Sans moyen de communication, il serait difficile de se retrouver. Le temps pressait.

-Bon, on a pas de temps. On va faire comme ça : le dernier tunnel de culture qu'on a croisé y a deux minutes : on y laisse un groupe avec un denden mushi. Si des ennemis viennent dans votre direction, qu'ils rentrent dans ce tunnel ou qu'ils continuent plus loin, vous les neutralisez, et si possible, vous en faites parler un. Restez discrets. L'autre groupe part en explo, et prend la corne. Si on la sonne, ou si l'ennemi la sonne, c'est que c'est le bordel et que le groupe caché doit venir en renfort. D'accord ?

-On met une arrière garde, en fait, et un groupe réduit en explo pour être plus discret que 11 personnes...

-C'est ça. Confirma Haruta.

-Du coup, les groupes ?

-Moi, Tristan, Kira et Endor. Les autres, vous prenez ce denden mushi, et vous allez au tunnel qu'on a vu à 100 mètres.

-Compris.

-Soyez prudents.

-Si dans 4h, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, vous rentrez à Mist sonner l'alerte. D'accord ? Il est 11h45. On va arrondir à midi. Donc, à 16h, vous décampez.

-Les églises vont devoir sauter...

-Je crains que oui...

* * *

 **11h45**

 **Groupe de Marco**

Il vit un trou en haut du tas de pierre. Enfin, ils avaient déblayé le mur.

-Psst ! Les gars, un dernier coup de nerf ! Encouragea Marco.

Heureux de voir qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir, et s'en sortir, ils se démenèrent pour enlever les derniers rocs. Enfin, ils purent sentir un air un petit peu plus frais.

-Ahhhhh...

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortir de leur prison. Ils étaient de retour dans la pièce aux dalles pièges que Marco avait intelligemment déjouées. Ils s'étirèrent en souriant.

-Bon boulot les gars. On va essayer de retrouver l'entrée... on a besoin de bouffe et d'eau. Ce serait bien si au passage on pouvait interroger quelques gars...

Ayant une bonne mémoire, et étant assez pressé de sortir, Marco retrouva la chemin de la sortie. Hélas...

-Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le sol et le plafond vibrèrent. Au loin dans le couloir, ils entendirent un grand fracas. La brève secousse s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il reprirent leur route, mais furent vite arrêté par un énorme éboulement devant eux. La route venait d'être bloquée.

Joah, une fois de plus, dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait :

-Putain, on aurait du faire mineur, pas pirate.

-On a assez donné, non ? On cherche une autre route ?

Marco et les autres ignoraient que ceci était du à la destruction d'un église au dessus d'eux...

Et pour couronner le tout, leurs torches arrivaient à bout de souffle...

* * *

 **11h55**

 **Shirohige**

 _-Alors, on fait sauter ?_

-Les maires sont au courant. Vérifiez bien que tout a été évacué.

 _-C'est fait chez nous._

 _-Idem._

-Alors allez-y.

A Serv et à Mist, des détonations retentirent...

* * *

 **11h58**

 **Groupe de Haruta, Kira, Tristan et Endor**

Alors qu'ils avançaient à la lumière d'une unique torche, dans des couloirs au murs fins derrière lesquels ils entendaient parfois des voix, la roche fut prise d'un soudain spasme. Une secousse les surpris, et une pierre tomba sur Endor qui tenait la torche.

-Put- étouffa-t-il.

Sa torche tomba, et comble du malheur, s'éteignit dans sa chute. Il faut dire qu'ici, l'oxygène manquait cruellement : depuis déjà quelques minutes, le feu se mourrait de lui-même.

Ils étaient désormais dans l'obscurité complète. Il n'y avait pas de torche dans le tunnel grossièrement taillé où ils étaient. Endor n'avait, fort heureusement, qu'une égratignure.

-On continue comme ça. De toute façon, on risque de se faire repérer avec du feu. Kira, tu peux rester devant ? Chuchota Haruta.

-Bien sûr. C'est même mieux.

Il était évident que en territoire ennemi, mieux valait qu'elle prenne les coups elle s'en fichait, elle était en verre.

Ils évoluèrent encore vingt minutes de cette façon, à tâtons. Kira avait l'habitude des espaces sombres et étroits, aussi avançait-t-elle à bon pas. De temps à autres, ils croisaient une alcôve pleine de bougies, ou une torche. Ces brefs intermèdes de lumière étaient rassurants, dans l'ambiance pesante des catacombes. Plus d'une fois, en touchant les murs, les 4 pirates crurent toucher des ossements ou des crânes.

Ils allaient là où les voix n'étaient pas trop nombreuses. Non loin d'eux, il y avait un groupe qui avançait vaguement dans leur direction. Tous le sentirent. Mais étaient-ils dans le même couloir, allaient-ils bien se croiser ?

Il devient rapidement évident que oui. Les trois personnes parlaient à voix haute. Au détour d'un virage, les pirates virent la lumière et les ombres de ces trois personnes s'approcher. Ils les attendirent de pied ferme, en embuscade.

-Le Patriarche a dit que ce soir, nous ferions la fête ! C'en est fini des dieux païens.

-On va manger dehors ! S'exclama une petite voix féminine.

 _Une gosse._ Pensèrent-ils.

-Oui. Enfin, nous allons rejoindre l'air pur.

A cet instant, les individus arrivaient au virage. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre, les pirates se jetèrent sur eux.

-Que ?!

Un des deux hommes se débâtit avec violence. La petite qui était derrière eux tenta de s'enfuir, mais Haruta l'immobilisa, et Kira vint lui faire des menottes en verre. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres hommes, une fois qu'ils furent immobilisés. Elle remarqua que tous les trois avaient des gants, la marque d'appartenance à cette secte. L'un des deux, celui s'étant débattu, était maintenant nauséeux à cause de l'étranglement que lui avait fait Endor. Les trois furent bâillonnes et assis contre le mur de grès. Kira remarqua la cilice en tissus rugueux de la petite aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés. En tirant un peu le col des deux hommes, elle vit qu'ils en portaient aussi.

-Bien. Y a personnes dans les alentours, donc c'est le moment de vous poser quelques questions...

-Où sont nos amis, que vous avez menacé de tuer ?

Les trois se regardèrent d'abord. Puis l'un d'entre eux fit mine qu'il parlerait.

-Tu cris, je te tue, et je bute les deux autres. le prévins Haruta.

Il enleva le bâillon.

-On les a laissé pas loin. Mais faut pas les libérer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont comme vous des hérétiques. Dit-il d'une voix vide de sentiments.

-Et vous, vous êtes des tarés.

-Des êtres loyaux. Rectifia l'homme. Nous sommes prêt à mourir pour ce qui nous est cher...

Il marqua une pause. Les deux autres lui firent un signe, comme une approbation.

-Et ce qui nous est cher, c'est le Dieu des Astres, et toute cette communauté que vous risquez de détruire ou de souiller...ALEEEEEERTE ! AAA-

Haruta bondit sur lui pour le faire taire.

-IlS SONT L-

Ne pouvant risquer leur infiltration, Haruta sortit son épée et la planta dans sa gorge. L'homme s'étouffa dans son sang en quelques secondes. Mais les deux autres se levèrent et tentèrent chacun de partir de leur côté, pour perdre les pirates. Ils manquèrent cependant de vitesse, et furent immédiatement plaqués cela montrait néanmois qu'ils avaient des plans d'actions en cas d'attaque.

Kira tenait la gamine. Devait-elle la tuer ?

Elle regarda Haruta, qui semblait hésitant, alors qu'Endor tuait l'autre d'un mouvement soigné à la gorge. Elle finit par étrangler la petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

-On la laisse la. On file, et on espère ne pas être repérés.

Ils partirent en vitesse, toujours sans torches, profitant seulement des éclairages de la communauté accrochés aux murs. Ils remarquèrent de plus en plus d'objets par terre et sur les murs à mesure qu'ils avançaient les couloirs et les porches se firent de plus en plus nombreux. L'odeur se fit plus forte aussi. Et il y avait de plus en plus de lumière.

Aucun doute : ils s'approchaient du cœur de la secte.

La tension et la pression montèrent d'un cran pour eux quatre.

Il passèrent dans un espèce de charnier pour rats. Tristan vomit, l'odeur lui ayant retourné les tripes. Kira lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle avait sur elle. Il s'essuya la bouche. Elle lui fit aussi signe de pencher sa tête en arrière, sortit son flacon et mit quelques gouttes dans ses narines.

-'Va ?

-Ouai, ouai...

-Kira, c'est quoi ? Demanda Endor.

-Mettez une ou deux gouttes dans votre nez. C'est fort, mais ça diminue les odeurs.

Haruta et Endor utilisèrent le produit, qu'elle rangea soigneusement.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir suivant, et commencèrent à entendre...des acclamations. Et beaucoup de gens, au haki. Toujours discrètement ils s'approchèrent un maximum de cet essaim d'individus.

En une minutes, ils furent dans un couloir sombre, droit et long, d'où, de loin, ils pouvaient voir une lumière et des gens dans ce qui semblait être une grande salle centrale. On entendait un discours galvanisant, mais incompréhensible.

-Le paternel a détruit les églises. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient contents. Commenta Haruta.

-On pourrait attaquer. Suggéra Endor.

Kira était du même avis.

-On est que 4...contesta Haruta.

-On est fort et y a Kira ! Dit Endor.

-On tue les enfants ? Demanda Kira avec un sérieux effrayant.

-Euh...oui ? Dit Endor, pas trop sûr.

-On a pas de consignes claires à ce sujet.

-Mais on pourrait en interroger.

-Si un seul nous échappe, qui nous dit qu'il n'ira pas tuer Marco et les autres ? Demanda Kira.

Cette possibilité leur fit froid dans le dos.

-On trouve les autres, et après on les tue, selon ce que pense Marco. Décida Haruta.

 _Si tant est qu'ils vont bien._ Pensa la Commandant pour lui-même.

Ils firent demi-tour, et pendant une demi-heure, ils visitèrent les lieux. Les couchettes sales, les lieux de vie insalubres et le manque d'hygiène poussaient Kira à se demander s'il était seulement humainement possible de vivre ainsi. Les croyants du Dieu des Astres étaient pourtant des maniaques de l'hygiène. Avaient-ils renoncés à la propreté pour pouvoir rester pourrir la vie de l'île ? Ou plutôt, selon leur terme, la convertir ?

Ils trouvèrent une pièce ayant pour porte un épais rideau rouge, avec deux torches pour encadrer le cadre de la « porte ». Intrigués, ils entrèrent.

C'était un bureau assez spacieux, relativement bien éclairé par des torches. La pièce avait des murs lisses, et des photos en noir et blanc y étaient accrochées, ainsi qu'un disque doré, symbole de l'Astre Solaire. Une large banquette faisait office de petit lit double dans un coin au fond. Un tapis épais recouvrait le sol de pierre. Le grand bureau au milieu de la pièce, éclairé d'un chandelier, était fait de planches et de pieds en bois. Dessus, on trouvait toutes sortes de papiers. Les encens diffusaient des volutes de fumées donnant un aspect mystique à la pièce.

Kira s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau pour regarder toutes les documentations à sa disposition, tandis qu'Haruta fouillait la commode près de la banquette, et que Endor regardait les photos du murs. Ayant tous le haki, ils n'en oubliaient pas moins de surveiller les alentours. Tristan s'assit sur le tabouret face à Kira, où s'asseyaient sans doute ceux qui étaient reçus ici, pour aussi regarder les documents. Il n'y avait que feuilles de prière et des messages des autres membres peu intéressants, adressé au Patriarche.

-Au moins on sait ou on est. Les lettres sont pour le Patriarche.

-Donc on est chez leur chef. Comprit Haruta.

Kira vit un tiroir sous le bureau. Elle l'ouvrit, pris tous les papiers qu'elle y trouva et en donna la moitié à Tristan.

Dans ses mains, Kira avait les des emplois du temps des activités de chacun. Elle remarqua très vite que les membres de la communauté devaient faire face à un manque de sommeil constant. Le Patriarche, si c'était bien lui qui les concevait, donnait des horaires chargés pour affaiblir psychologiquement ses adorateurs. C'était chose courante dans les sectes.

Elle regarda ses autres papiers. Ils étaient pour la plupart jaunis et de mauvaise qualité. _Le support est en accord avec le contenu_ , pensa-t-elle ironiquement: les écrits étaient des explications de rêves et de signes. Le spiritisme et l'ésotérisme jouaient un grand rôle dans ce culte apparemment. _Débile._

Elle trouva ensuite un tas de photos, et se sentit profondément dégoûtée en regardant la première : une femme nue se fouettant le dos.

Elle mit cette photo sur le bureau pour passer à la suivante, qui elle montrait les fidèles, gantés, priant. Une autre montrait des fidèles appliquant un produit sur le dos fouetté d'un des leurs. Elle tourna la photo et y trouva l'inscription : _purification des plaies_.

Toutes les photos qui suivirent alternaient l'auto-mutilation, la purification par des onguents ou des rites, et la prière. Endor avait la même chose.

Elle s'adossa en réfléchissant. Il y avait un problème.

L'église de la pureté n'encourageait pas à l'auto-mutilation, sur Arann. Ces méthodes de torture faisant couler le sang n'était pas celle de l'Eglise.

Pourtant, ils honoraient bien le Dieu des Astres, et vouaient au feu un culte sacré. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils faisaient exploser les églises, non ?

Et puis, ces conditions de vie étaient peu compatibles avec l'idéal de propreté...par contre, l'encens était bien présent... ainsi que les gants...

Cela voulais-t-il dire que l'église avait prit une autre direction, plus radicale ? Qu'à présent ils pratiquaient la flagellation ? Pourtant le sang était censé être impur.

 _M'enfin, chercher la logique d'une secte, c'est chercher un angle à un cercle, c'est introuvable._

Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible. Quatre ou cinq ans étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec l'église.

Ses camarades la rejoignirent, et ils virent eux aussi les photos. Choqués, ils remirent les choses en place, n'ayant pas trouvé de plan, ni d'indice à propos de Marco. Ils sortirent et reprirent leur route dans les ténèbres.

Les chemins se faisaient nombreux, et ils ne dépendaient toujours que des rares torches accrochées au mur. Comprenant que la lumière allait leur être indispensable, ils s'apprêtèrent à rallumer une torche.

-Attend...y a des voix qui arrivent vers nous. L'arrêta Haruta.

-On a pas de planque et on est dans le noir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on fait demi-tour ?

-Non. On se dépêche de les arrêter, et de les taire. Définitivement. Décréta Haruta, sous-entendant que cette fois-ci, ils tuaient. Kira, t'y vas en prems ?

-Bien sur.

Le groupe avança à pas de loup dans un couloir sans la moindre lueur, Kira en tête, les autres en léger retrait. Elle sentait les voix se rapprocher...de plus en plus vite...

Puis, elle sentit que les voix étaient _juste en face d'elle_ , en ligne droite, l'une derrière l'autre. Même à l'oreille, elle les entendait avancer. Mais elle ne voyait aucune torche. Pourtant, à en juger par le volume des voix avec son haki, les voix n'étaient pas couvertes par un mur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

Droit devant elle, 8 individus évoluaient eux aussi dans le noir total. Et venaient droit sur eux. Elle s'arrêta en face, ils s'arrêtèrent aussi.

-C'est zarb. Chuchota-t-elle derrière elle.

-Ouai. Peut-être qu'on a été vu et qu'ils veulent nous prendre par surprise, sans lumière parce qu'ils connaissent les lieux. Ils se demandent peut-être si on les a grillé. Dit Endor pour expliquer l'arrêt de l'équipe adverse.

Pendant environ 10 secondes, les deux équipes ne bougèrent plus, silencieuses, séparées par une cinquantaine de mètres de néant.

Kira n'en pouvait plus. L'ambiance lui pesait elle était dans un endroit restreint depuis maintenant des heures. Sans oxygène valable, dans un lieu plein d'ennemis dingues et fanatiques. Et maintenant, des ennemis tapis dans l'ombre voulaient les tuer dans le noir. Elle se sentait perdue, et même pire, vulnérable. Pour remédier à ça, une seule solution : prendre l'initiative d'attaquer.

-Je peux foncer ?

-...ok. Mais tu nous dis si t'as besoin d'aide.

Elle prit une respiration, et s'élança en courant en faisant des pas assez haut, les dalles du sol n'étant pas très régulière. Aussitôt, la voix en tête de la file d'en face se mit aussi à courir vers elle. Elle savait. _Elle l'avait sentit aussi._

Inéluctablement, les deux ennemis se foncèrent aveuglément dessus, prêt à détruire l'autre. C'était plus que stressant pour la pirate, qui put entendre le son des pas de son ennemi se rapprocher, encore et encore, à chaque martèlement du sol. Les quelques 10 secondes de sa course furent suffisant pour qu'en elle monte une dose d'adrénaline.

L'autre arrivait à toute vitesse. A 5 mètres. _4\. 3. 2._

Kira lança un coup de pied en étant en l'air, dans un saut. L'autre l'esquiva. Elle put sentir une main accrocher sa jambe et la tira au sol. Elle tomba, mais se redressa avant qu'il ne la saisisse.

 _Merde, il a bien le haki._

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais après tout, c'était possible que l'un des membre ait développé le haki. Elle sortit ses deux épées courtes, et attaqua. De loin, Haruta, Tristan et Endor entendirent des coups d'épée frappant la roche, et quelques expirations rapides. Ignorant si Kira allait user de son pouvoir, ils préférèrent la laisser tant qu'elle ne les appelait pas.

Tout le sens de Kira étaient perdus. Elle attaquait en ne voyant qu'avec un haki, dans un espace au sol irrégulier, au mur étroit, face à un ennemi qui lui sembla, à mesure qu'elle attaquait, très fort.

Elle entendit le coup de poing venir, l'évita. La main se rabattit vers elle et la poussa sur le côté. Elle eut le temps de contre attaquer d'un coup droit, avec la pointe de l'épée gauche. L'ennemi recula et ne prit pas le coup. Elle attaqua les jambes avec un balayage : il tomba à terre.

Elle bondit littéralement dessus, plaçant ses jambes sur les côtés de l'homme. Elle devinait, au bruit de sa respiration, où était sa tête, et visa son cœur un peu plus bas. Mais il se redressa un peu pour lui saisir le bras, et elle lâcha bêtement son épée de droite.

Saisissant la deuxième épée à deux mains, et s'appuyant de tout son poids sur l'ennemi, elle abattit la pointe vers le torse. L'ennemi attrapa la lame à quelques centimètres de son torse. Mais il n'y eut aucun cri de douleur.

A la place, les mains de l'ennemi se mirent à flamboyer d'une couleur bleue-or autour de la lame, illuminant par ailleurs le visage des deux protagonistes.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'arrêta pour eux.

Le stress de la situation, l'angoisse ressentie pendant ce combat durant lequel ils se demandaient pourquoi l'autre était si fort, et maintenant...ce soulagement de voir un visage familier...Marco.

En état de choc et de stress, Kira retira tout de suite l'épée et la laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle était assise sur le ventre de son Commandant. Celui-ci aussi ne comprenait plus rien. Il fit briller d'avantage ses poings. Mais oui, c'était elle. Il aurait du deviner.

La bouche entrouverte laissant encore passer des respirations saccadées, Kira le regardait avec des yeux fatigués, mentalement et physiquement. Marco aussi se sentait bizarre, et avait le souffle coupé.

-Bon sang...ne put que dire Kira.

Marco répondit par un de ses rares sourires.

-Tu voulais ta revanche, c'est ça ?

Voyant qu'elle ne riait pas du tout, il réalisa lui même qu'il aurait pu la tuer. D'ailleurs, c'était le projet de base : ils avaient cru à une embuscade, alors Marco était partit s'en charger pour libérer la voie à ses nakamas.

-Allez, c'est fini...

Elle acquiesça dans un soupir de soulagement, et se retira pour laisser Marco se redresser. Tout deux se mirent contre les murs, face à face, reprenant leurs émotions. Ils sentirent des voix arriver des deux côtés.

-Marco ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda la voix d'Haruta, qui avait vu au loin les flammes bleues de son ami.

Les avants bras toujours brillants, il répondit d'un hochement de tête, avant de lancer à ses hommes :

-C'est des nôtres !

-Mission accomplie, otages retrouvés ! Dit Haruta.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux groupes firent leurs retrouvailles, à coup d'accolades et de paroles chuchotées. Endor ralluma une torche pour s'assurer que ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Kira ressentait beaucoup de choses à cet instant. A l'instant où elle avait vu Marco, il avait comme... ramené la lumière dans ces ténèbres. La confiance et l'assurance dans cette incertitude et cette perte de repère au milieu de ce labyrinthe. Rien que par sa présence.

Au milieu, Kira et Marco restaient assis, se remettant de leurs émotions, se regardant avec des yeux vides.

Soulagés.

Épuisés.

Mais contents de la tournure des choses.

Ils partageaient ces même impressions. Cette retombée de stress et cette joie de revoir les autres en bonne santé, et aussi de revoir _l'autre_ , les comblaient de joie, bien qu'ils ne le cachaient, par pudeur.

 **Voilà ! 21 pages, je pense que ça vous fait un bon chapitre, avec du suspens et de l'action ! J'ai mis du temps à m'y remettre, donc si mon style à trop changé, et est étrange, dites-le !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine. Je termine bientôt mes exams (ouiiiii!). Donc rendez-vous la semaine du 22 au 28 ! (oui, c'est large, mais au moins, je suis sûr que ce sera dans cette semaine.) Merci encore de votre soutien !**

 **Bye !**


	21. Chapitre 21: la contre-attaque pirate

**Bonjour! Oui, bon, une petite journée de retard ^^**

 **à Laia : j'avais expliqué pour mon retard, au début du précédent chapitre^^ Pas grave, je redis : études et partiels+orientation+ recherche de jobs d'été= retard. L'équation de la mort, fatale à tout auteur n'ayant pas d'avance dans ses chapitres ! **

**Merci à Nikkouyoku, Lena D. Emma, Minimiste, boadicee, Tilou15, The story of a rabbit (genre, longue review!), FireBird539 et Celmon, pour les reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21

Ils étaient 19 dont deux commandants et une logia du verre, les autres étant des membres de l'équipage pirate le plus fort du monde. Ces 19 hommes étaient sains et saufs, soulagés de s'être retrouvé en territoire inconnu et ennemi. L'air était toujours lourd, vicié, mais cette rencontre fut accueillie par tous comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Ils mirent bien 10 minutes à se remettre de leurs émotions après leurs retrouvailles, laissant à Kira et Marco le temps de se remettre de leur combat, interrompu quand ils avaient enfin compris que l'autre n'était pas un ennemi.

Après s'être enquis de l'état des autres, avoir trinqué leurs gourdes comme pendant une soirée de victoire et s'être murmuré ce qui leur était arrivé, Haruta pris la parole, toujours à voix basse. Les voix que l'on entendait au haki n'étaient pas bien loin, autant ne pas se faire repérer.

-Hum Hum. Bon, il est midi passé, donc Oyaji a détruit les églises...

Cela aussi, ils l'avait expliqué au groupe de Marco, qui compris mieux la secousse ayant ébranlé les souterrains un peu plus tôt.

-...il nous faut décider d'un plan. On devait venir vous secourir mais maintenant, on rentre discrètement, ou on les massacre de l'intérieur ?

-On va pas vous mentir, on a bien envie de s'en charger, commença Endor. S'ils sortent, on les trouvera plus et ils feront des dégâts.

-Depuis le départ, Oyaji n'a pas vraiment été précis, vu qu'il fallait cerner l'ennemi...On faisait de la surveillance, de la défense. Mais à présent, après ce qu'ils nous on fait, il est légitime de penser qu'il ordonnerait leur mort. Dit Marco.

-Je pense aussi. Dit Haruta. Et vous ?

-Ouai ! Dirent les autres d'une même voix.

-Même les enfants ? Coupa Kira.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Il y eu deux réactions : ceux qui pensaient qu'ils laisseraient peut-être les autres s'en charger, ou le ferait en dernier recours, et ceux qui restaient, comment dire...indifférents.

-T'as pas les couilles ? Dit Walt.

-Pardon ?

Walt, de l'équipe de Marco, était un gars de Curiel. Il avait le sang chaud c' était le genre à agir sans trop se poser de question.

-Si t'es une vraie pirate, agis pas comme une gonzesse.

-Je suis bien pire que toi quand il s'agit de buter des gosse, répliqua froidement Kira. Je sais juste que parfois, les enfants ne méritent pas la mort, et qu'on pourrait les épargner. Il va de soi que si vous dites qu'on ne les tue pas, mais que l'un deux tente de nous faire du mal, je le tuerai sans hésiter. Je suis pas une sainte, tu sais ?

Les yeux froncés, Kira laissa ses paroles cheminer dans la tête de Walt, qui sembla à moitié convaincu de sa capacité, en tant que femme, à surmonter « l'instinct maternel » de protéger les enfants. Marco, lui, la crut sur parole. Il avait rarement entendu Kira parler d'un ton si sérieux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi, c'était lors de leur discussion à la bibliothèque, pendant laquelle ils avaient parlé de responsabilité et de conscience. Elle avait alors dit qu'elle avait tué des enfants condamnés par la maladie. Elle savait tuer par nécessité.

-Mmm...bonne question. Disons que si nous pouvons les assommer, ou que s'ils sont inoffensifs, on les prendra avec nous et on verra. S'ils sont trop endoctrinés, et prêt à mourir pour nous atteindre, hésitez pas. Ce sont des gosses, mais qui sait ce dont ils sont capables. D'accord ? Décida Marco.

-Hay !

-On y va en groupe restez avec au moins une personne. On va rejoindre nos autres camarades laissés un peu avant l'entrée par laquelle on est passé. Précisa Haruta.

-On sonne la corne pour les appeler ? Demanda Endor.

-Seulement en cas d'urgence.

Ils se mirent donc en route, revenant sur les pas du groupe d'Haruta, Marco en tête, Kira en fin de file, afin que les autres soient protégés au maximum par les deux qui pouvaient sans trop de risque faire office de bouclier humain.

Devant elle, il y avait Jean, tireur. C'était son binôme.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche pendant lesquelles ils piquèrent deux torches sur les murs, et allumèrent deux des leurs, ils entendirent enfin, à l'oreille, des cris. Des cris de joie. Et une forte et exaltante voix masculine. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, attendant un signal.

Puis, Marco cria : « En avant ! »

Les 19 pirates firent un boucan du diable en courant dans le couloir, s'approchant de la foule en délire qui s'était arrêtée de crier, inquiète en les entendant arriver. Les pirates entrèrent alors dans une sorte de dôme bien éclairé, un genre de chapelle. L'endroit était décoré de peinture, et de sculpture. Sur l'autel improvisé, Kira vit encore une fois le cercle doré, symbole sacré de ce groupuscule qu'elle haïssait. Les pirates se mirent en ligne, face à la foule tétanisée.

-Ils sont là ! Battez-vous, ils sont l'ennemi de Dieu ! Hurla l'homme en tunique rouge debout près de l'autel.

Kira reconnut sa voix : c'était celle de l'orateur qu'acclamait la foule. C'était lui, le Patriarche. Mais pas seulement. Cette voix, elle la connaissait.

La foule d'abord paniquée fut soudainement saisie d'une envie de meurtre en entendant les mot de leur leader. Tous se saisirent des armes de fortune qu'ils avaient sur eux, tenant fermement leurs couteaux, épées et faucilles dans leurs mains gantées, tandis que quelques vieilles sortaient les enfants par un autre couloir au fond de la pièce. Il y avait bien une centaine de personnes, sans compter la vingtaine de gosses que Kira compta vite au haki avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

-C'est vous le Patriarche ? Demanda Kira à l'adresse de l'homme en rouge, tandis que les pirates et les croyants se toisaient armes au clair.

Un silence lourd s'installa.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, vous allez déguster. Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en dégainant une épée, tout en faisant de son autre bras une épée de verre.

Le Patriarche sembla la reconnaître.

-Hérétique ! Chienne ! Nous t'avions donné ta chance !

 _Elle était par terre, sur le sol de terre couvert de mauvaises herbes. Deux hommes, portant de longs gants, l'immobilisait assise en lui tenant les bras fermement._

 _-Regrette ! Demande pardon, car tu as pêché ! Cria le prêtre devant elle en la surplombant de toute sa hauteur._

 _-J'ai rien fait de mal, bordel ! Je fais mon boulot ! Cassez-vous bande de tarés. Dit-elle en espérant mettre fin à cette histoire._

 _-Injecte-lui._

 _-Mm._

 _Un homme s'approcha d'elle par derrière, la faisant paniquer. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle sentit une piqûre dans le cou. Merde, c'était quoi ?_

 _-Tu salis tes mains et celles de ceux que tu touches ! Femme et faible !_

 _-Donne ta loyauté au seul dieu..._

 _-Je m'en fout, moi, je suis déiste ! Le vôtre ou un autre, je m'en fous !_

 _Le produit se rependait en elle, elle sentait un picotement parcourir ses veines...mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et les hommes étaient-ils en train de serrer ses bras de plus en plus fort ? Ça faisait mal...de plus en plus mal..._

 _-Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu, et ta seule existence est preuve de sa bonté !_

 _-Mais non, pas forcément ! Mais vous-Ahhh !_

 _ **-Hérétique ! Tu dois te prosterner !**_

 _ **Kira regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Il portait une écharpe rouge, et surtout, ses yeux luisaient d'une folie menée par l'agape, l'amour pour Dieu. Un amour sans borne pour ce qui était une chimère de son imagination, selon Kira.**_

 _ **Pendant des heures, l'homme à l'écharpe rouge récita d'une voix quasi-mystique l'enseignement du Dieu des Astres, tandis que Kira, sourde à cause des ses propres cris, tentait de rester consciente et d'échapper aux mains gantées la maintenant, malgré la douleur qui envahissait son corps tel un venin.**_

C'était _lui_ qui l'avait torturée, et humiliée. Elle s'en était remise et elle l'aurait sans doute pardonné à force de temps...Si seulement...

...Si seulement ils ne s'en étaient pas prit à sa nouvelle famille ! Il avait donné les ordres ! Elle n'avait pu protéger ses amis, mais au moins pouvait-elle les venger.

 _Vengeance._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle enclencha les hostilités sans même attendre d'ordre. Elle prit son élan, sous les cris de la foule, qui s'éloigna d'elle, effrayée, avant de finalement tenter de barrer son chemin pour protéger leur leader. A quelques mètres de l'homme, elle sauta en faisant grandir son épée de verre, avant de faucher le Patriarche au ventre.

-Ghraa !

Il tomba genoux à terre en tenant son ventre. Ses mains se teintèrent de sang. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent décidèrent les croyants à réagir.

-Patriaaaarche !

Les fidèles se levèrent et se jetèrent vers les pirates, y compris Kira. Des coups de feux, venant des Shirohige, résonnèrent. Ils étaient surpris par la virulence de l'ennemi ils n'avaient pas pensé que les fidèles allaient réagir de façon si rapide et violente à l'attaque de leur chef . Le combat s'engagea, les deux groupes ne formant plus qu'une mêlée générale.

Kira n'eut qu'a faire quelques gestes pour transpercer ses ennemis à coup de longues pointes de verre prolongeant ses doigts.

Elle pris une douzaine de seconde pour bloquer le Patriarche, mettant ses pieds et ses mains dans un bloc de verre. Il était recroquevillé, incapable de fuir. Sa blessure au ventre était superficielle. Marco vit ce qu'elle faisait de loin, et la remercia intérieurement pour sa clémence, car ils auraient des questions à poser au Patriarche. La colère ne semblait pas faire perdre la raison à la jeune femme, ce qui était un bon point cependant, elle n'avait pas attendu l'ordre. Il devrait lui faire un rappel plus tard à ce sujet.

Ayant achevé les quelques ennemis s'étant attaqué à elle, et ayant bien bloqué le Patriarche, Kira constata le chaos sans nom qui régnait dans ce lieu saint. Les coups de feux et d'épée détonnaient et résonnaient dans un écho sinistre au sein de ce lieu sacré, et les cris d'agonie formaient une funeste litanie annonçant la fin de l'Église.

Voyant que personne de son équipe n'avait besoin d'elle, elle dégaina ses deux épées et se précipita vers le couloir par où les enfants et quelques vieilles étaient parties, coupant et tranchant tout ennemi passant à côté d'elle dans sa danse macabre, tout en évitant habilement les balles perdues. Marco l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il assommait un pauvre type. Tout dans les gestes de Kira était précis, strict, souple, empreint d'une certaine élégance le mouvement fatal de ses épées était aussi efficace qu'esthétique. Un curieux frisson le parcourut il se concentra alors sur son nouvel adversaire pour faire passer cette étrange sensation.

En passant, Kira tapa l'épaule de Jean, son partenaire, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser seule, il cria « Je vais avec Kira ! » à ceux près de lui Marco fit un signe d'approbation, et Jean s'élança sur les trace de la logia. Les deux étaient sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Marco donnait des coups de serre à tout va, sans arrêt. Ses sens, décuplé par sa forme mi-phénix, étaient altérés par la très forte odeur et puanteur régnant en ces lieux. Au bout d'à peine 10 minutes de combat, la centaine d'ennemis sous-entraînée et sous-équipée fut annihilée. Quelques survivants furent ligotés et mit à côté du Patriarche. Les murs décorés étaient maintenant couverts de sang et d'impacts de balle, témoignant de la violence de l'affrontement. Il n'y avait que deux blessés du côté des pirates: l'un avait reçu une balle perdue ayant ricoché contre la paroi, et l'autre, manquant d'espace, n'avait pas pu se défendre d'un gros couteau. Celui ayant pris une balle boitait, et avait besoin d'aide pour marcher l'autre ne pouvait utiliser son bras droit. Leurs blessures étaient sérieuses, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant en danger.

-Je vais chercher Kira et Jean. Décida Marco.

-Ils sont plus là ?

-Non Kira a voulut suivre les gosses partit avant le combat, expliqua Endor qui avait remarqué d'éclipse des enfants.

Sans un mot, Marco partit en courant avec une torche. L'odeur de Kira était faible, très faible parmi la puanteur mais elle était bien identifiable. Il la connaissait bien, elle sortait du lot. Il put donc suivre dans les couloirs la trace olfactive de sa subordonnée. En cela, ses hormones l'aidèrent : vers la période des amours, à laquelle son corps de phénix prenait facilement le pas sur son corps d'homme, ses sens étaient plus aiguisés pour faciliter la recherche d'une femme.

-Qui aurait crut que ça m'aiderait? Se demanda Marco.

Il n'était cependant pas du tout d'humeur à « _ça »_. La situation était grave, et encore heureux, ils savait contrôler ses émotions et ses passions.

Il était inquiet. Après tout, les enfants avaient peut-être une mission ?

* * *

Kira marchait vite. Derrière elle, Jean la suivait avec une torche.

-Je les entends. Chuchota-t-elle.

-...Astres...

-les flammes de...

-Ils disent quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle décida de s'approcher un peu plus. Les enfants n'étaient plus bien loin. Kira et Jean décidèrent d'y aller franchement : sans se cacher, ils avançèrent d'un pas rapide, et au détour d'un virage, tombèrent nez-à-nez sur une quinzaine d'enfants et deux vieilles, dans une pièce assez large, remplie de tonneaux. Dans leurs mains, les gosses tenaient...

 _Des bombes ?_

-Posez ça tout de suite. Ordonna Kira d'un ton sévère.

Les enfants regardèrent les deux vieilles avec un regard perdu, attendant des instructions. L'une d'elle sortit alors un pistolet de sa poche, le seul que Kira ait vu depuis son entrée dans les catacombes. Par précaution, Kira fit signe à Jean de se mettre en retrait.

-Ne faites rien, rendez-vous, et nous vous laisseront la vie sauve, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-Salope. Persifla la vieille au pistolet.

Elle tira la détonation fit sursauter les enfants dans un petit cri de peur. Kira ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver la balle. La cartouche lui traversa le poitrail dans une volée de verre résonnant d'un éclat cristallin. Le trou fut vite comblé par une matière transparente qui reprit la forme du corps de Kira. L'effet de surprise était réussit : tous la regardait avec aberration.

-Je ne craint pas ce genre d'arme. Vous ne pouvez plus rien, vous avez perdu. Je vous demande d'arrêter.

La vieille, loin de se calmer, sembla prise de panique et se mit à trembler. Cette fois, Kira craint que Jean ne soit touché et lui fit signe de rester derrière le virage. Et ce fut une bonne idée, car à peine Jean fut-il à l'abri quelques mètres derrière elle que la vieille dame déchargea l'arme dans une succession de tirs parfois imprécis, en raison des spasmes qui la secouais.

-Espèce de démone ! De succube ! De MONSTRE ! De sans-cœur!

Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et voir Kira se régénérer à nouveau malgré les balles reçues ne fit qu'amplifier son état d'hystérie. Sentant que la menace était passée, Jean revint derrière elle, son pistolet au poing.

-MONSTRE ! Cria la deuxième dame.

Les gosses s'étaient reculés au maximum. Environ 5 mètres les séparaient de Kira. Et ils étaient dans une impasse, pris au piège comme des rats. Comprenant que la situation était très tendue, Kira choisit précautionneusement ses mots pour apaiser ces gens qui, elle l'espérait, sortirait vivants d'ici. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tuer inutilement.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je n'ai rien contre votre religion, mais je veux que votre croyance n'empiète pas sur celle des autres. Alors, laissez ces bombes ici. Vous avez déjà perdu. Et pour info, j'ai juste mangé un fruit du démon.

-Justement ! Un fuit du démon ! Un démon a prit possession de vous, et vous allez nous salir par vos paroles et vos actes ! Ne l'écoutez pas les enfants, elle nous veut du mal, ne vous rendez pas ! Dit-elle avec hystérie.

 _Woaw, niveau folie, on atteint le maximum..._ pensa Kira.

La vieille au pistolet jeta son arme, sortit un briquet et dirigea sa main vers une bombe.

Kira vit son intention de se faire sauter, les enfants et elle avec, et Jean le comprit aussi. Il tira aussitôt dans la tête de la vielle femme qui s'effondra au sol. Les enfants poussèrent un cri, alors que l'autre femme s'agenouilla près de sa camarade, avant de se tourner vers Kira.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Bande d'impurs !

-Mais j'ai toute ma tête. Répliqua Jean.

-Les enfants ! Faites-le ! Ne la laissez pas vous corrompre.

Kira ignorait comment ces gosses avaient été formatés, et éduqués. Mais en voyant ce qui suivit cette simple phrase, elle devina qu'ils avaient clairement été programmés comme des bombes à retardement dont un simple ordre pouvait être le détonateur, dans le but de littéralement se faire exploser. Plusieurs gosses sortirent des briquets.

 _Ils vont tout faire sauter !_ s'alarma-t-elle.

Jean pensa exactement la même chose.

La réserve contenait plusieurs barils de poudre, à en juger l'odeur. Une explosion pouvait bien faire s'effondrer la galerie le groupe entier était en péril, qui sait si la chapelle où se battaient les autres résisterait à un effondrement général ?

Sans réfléchir, ils attaquèrent. Jean tira, Kira visa avec des dards en verre sortant de ses paumes. Les gosses tombèrent comme des mouches, dans des cris aigus de douleur. En quelques secondes, tous furent à terre, morts, sans qu'une mèche de bombe n'est eut le temps d'être allumée.

Kira et Jean avaient tout deux des sueurs froides dans leurs nuques, et le souffle coupé : à quelques secondes près, tout aurait pu sauter. Et pour éviter cela, ils avaient tués des enfants, de sang froid.

Toute discussion avait été vaine.

Tout était allé bien trop vite.

Tout avait été trop violent.

Il restèrent là, impassibles, pendant peut-être une minute, avant d'entendre des pas derrière eux.

* * *

Marco s'était précipité sur les pas de ses deux nakamas après avoir entendu de nombreux échanges de tirs, suivit d'un silence. Moins d'une minute après le bruit des coups de feu, il arriva à un virage, tourna à droite, et vit enfin ses deux amis, de dos, immobiles.

Ces deux derniers se retournèrent vers lui, et lui laissèrent voir leur œuvre, en silence. Marco s'approcha il vit les nombreux enfants, et les deux vieilles, à terre, sans vie. Les corps commençaient à s'auréoler de sang.

-On a essayé de leur dire de se rendre, mais ils n'ont pas voulut. En fait, quand ils ont vu le pouvoir de Kira, ils ont flippé, et ils allaient se faire sauter. Expliqua Jean encore sous le choc.

-Je comprends.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Jean, fit de même avec Kira, puis les intima à le suivre.

Ils revinrent à la salle du dôme, où une dizaine de survivants pantelants recevaient les soins rudimentaires pour survivre jusqu'à un interrogatoire, et sans doute aussi un jugement et une condamnation dans les règles de l'art.

Les 19 pirates s'assirent un instant. Les deux blessés étant soignés, il fallait maintenant aller chercher les membres qu'avait laissé Haruta vers l'entrée de ce guêpier.

-On avait dit que si la corne sonnait, ils devaient se ramener.

-Ils vont stresser à mort en pensant qu'on est en danger, contesta Haruta.

-On a trouvé une carte de lieux, dit Endor qui venait d'observer les murs.

En effet, sur le mur incurvé face à l'autel se trouvait une carte apparemment précise des lieux. La salle où ils se trouvaient était le cœur de cette cité souterraine.

-Vous deux, allez cherchez les autres. Ordonna Haruta.

Les deux désignés repérèrent l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs amis, puis mémorisèrent le chemin. Ils partirent d'un pas rapide, avec la corne, au cas où.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Marco revint avec Kira et Jean, qui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

-Donc vous avez buté les gosses. Résuma Haruta. Ça fait un danger de moins, même si c'est triste...

Haruta expliqua ensuite que 2 hommes étaient partis chercher ceux restés à l'arrière, en renforts.

-Bien...Je pense qu'on est fatigués, alors on va se reposer.

Ils trouvèrent dans le couloir encerclant la salle-chapelle de nombreuses alcôves, certes sales et puantes, mais moins que la chapelle désormais pleine de sang.

Un roulement fut instauré pour que plusieurs personnes restent en alerte. Kira fut heureuse de ne pas avoir de tour de garde. Les hommes se dispensèrent donc autour de la chapelle pour pouvoir dormir.

Kira préféra s'allonger à même le sol, au milieu du couloir, plutôt qu'utiliser une paillasse crasseuse dans une alcôve du mur. Au-dessus d'elle, une torche brillait, faisant office de veilleuse. Elle était si fatiguée par les conditions de vie, et si éprouvée par les événements, qu'elle mit son gilet sous sa tête et s'endormit aussitôt, malgré les cailloux inconfortables sous son dos.

Elle dormit cinq heures avant d'être réveillée. Au moins, c'était par Marco, ce qui, selon elle, rendait les choses légèrement plus agréables.

-Les gars sont revenus avec les autres, sans problème. On est tous réunis, et tout le monde a pu se reposer un peu. On va y aller. Murmura-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne partit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Kira se frotter les yeux, s'étirer les bras en baillant, puis se redresser. A la lumière de la torche, il voyait son visage fatigué, ses yeux éteints, et ses gestes lents, presque nonchalants.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Oui oui. Un coup de barre, vous en faite pas. On est sous terre depuis presque 2 jours maintenant. Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est...19h10, dit Marco en sortant sa montre de sa poche. Vous êtes entré dans les catacombes hier après-midi. Ca fait 28h.

-Je suis complètement perdue … Dormir en pleine journée va dérégler mon horloge interne encore plus...

-Il y en avait besoin. On ignore la situation à la surface. Là on y va, on a regardé le plan pour trouver un chemin rapide.

Elle acquiesça, renifla l'air en faisant une grimace, et chercha quelque chose dans sa pochette.

-Tu cherches quoi ?

Elle en sortit une petite fiole.

-Mon parfum...pour les odeurs...dit-elle en mettant une goutte de parfum dans chaque narine.

Elle lui tendit la fiole.

-Ca évite de sentir trop d'odeurs fortes, expliqua-t-elle.

Les sens de phénix de Marco étant sensibles, il accepta. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et fit tomber une goutte dans chaque narine, comme elle.

-Waow, c'est vachement fort quand même ! Dit-il en lui rendant la fiole.

Il ne sentait qu'une très, très forte odeur d'oranger avec du café.

-Ca débouche bien les sinus, c'est sûr ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Ça gêne que les deux premières minutes. Après, votre nez sera presque anesthésié pour quelques heures.

-Pratique. Pourquoi tu as ça sur toi ?

-Mon ancien métier. Les cadavres étaient parfois puants.

Il s'étonnait toujours du passé de Kira, et surtout des acquis et connaissances qu'elle possédait maintenant grâce à ses anciens métiers d'équarrisseuse et de thanatopractrice. Il l'aida à se relever d'une main, elle prit son sac, et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la salle-chapelle. Kira, toujours en t-shirt et gilet, s'étonna de commencer à avoir froid. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

 _Ca commence à me peser cet endroit. Vivement l'air frais !_

Le groupe s'organisa pour porter le matériel et surveiller la dizaine de fidèles, ligotés et blessés. Les pirates durent briser le bloc de verre tenant le Patriarche prisonnier pour lui mettre des menottes. Kira ayant un pouvoir utile, elle fut mise en queue de file, avec la mission de tuer tout fidèle tentant de se faire la malle. Cela dit, les fidèles étaient au milieux de la file des 19 pirates ils auraient du mal à s'échapper, ligotés comme ils étaient, avec une corde au cou les reliant tous. Marco, en tête de file, tenait en laisse le Patriarche.

Il fallut près d'une heure trente au groupe pour enfin trouver la sortie, qui n'était qu'un tout petit tunnel creusé par l'église, où on ne pouvait avancer qu'un par un sur le ventre, et dont l'entrée, si les souvenirs de Marco étaient bons, avait été repérée, et donc, était surveillée.

-J'y vais d'abord; s'il voit le Patriarche en premier, ils risquent de lui tirer dessus. Surveillez le, forcez-le à ma suivre.

Marco rampa dans l'étroit tunnel en dérivation : le sol était en montée douce. Il lui fallut presque 5 minutes pour arriver au bout, centimètre par centimètre: il n'y avait plus la fausse dalle couvrant l'entrée. Il se dépêcha de sortir.

Comme prévu, il y avait des hommes en faction. Ils baissèrent le armes en reconnaissant le commandant.

-Commandant ?

-On a trouvé l'ennemi, on en a délogé quelques uns. Celui qui est derrière moi est leur chef, vous le mettez en joue.

Un instant plus tard, le Patriarche sortit enfin, les poings toujours liés. Marco se dépêcha de le saisir pour l'asseoir contre un mur, sans douceur. Le vieil homme au visage émacié grogna en heurtant la mur, en raison de sa blessure au ventre toujours sensible.

Vinrent ensuite un pirate, suivit des 10 fidèles capturés. Ceux-ci avaient été détachés il fallait donc se méfier d'une tentative de rébellion. Mis en joue et rattaché l'un après l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Dans le souterrain, les pirates attendaient que les croyants soient passés et mis entre les bonnes mains de leurs amis à la surface. Il fallut presque une heure pour faire sortir les croyants avec attention et méfiance. Ils étaient blessés, et réticents, cherchant encore un moyen de s'échapper. Quand enfin le dernier fut monté, les derniers pirates encore sous terre purent se précipiter vers la sortie.

Kira fut la dernière à passer. Elle attendit seule, pendant une minute, que Jean, partit avant elle, prenne des mètres d'avance. Elle savoura la quiétude des lieux. Encore une fois, un spasme de froid la traversa, suivi d'une quinte de toux. Le stress qui retombait, sans doute. Elle se dépêcha de ramper à son tour dans les cailloux et la poussière du tunnel, pour, enfin, sentir un air un peu plus frais et voir la lumière de torches. Il était dans le grand tunnel d'égouts après ce qu'ils venait de traverser, c'était plutôt agréable. D'autant plus qu'elle ne sentait toujours presque rien.

-Et la dernière ! Dit Haruta. On peut y aller.

Elle vit que les fidèles de l'église étaient en train de monter une échelle menant à la surface, pris en charge par d'autres nakamas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut enfin à l'air libre. Une brise ébouriffa ses cheveux. Kira, qui avait visité cette ville de Serv, reconnu, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit tombée, qu'ils étaient à la place près du port et de son hotel.

-Oh bordel, ça fait du bien Dit Endor.

-Ca oui ! Confirma Saul en respirant bruyamment.

-Ceux qui sortent des catacombes, on va vous laisser vous reposer. Annonça Marco. Vous pouvez aller manger au navire.

Kira regarda son commandant partir avec Haruta vers Curiel et Atmos, sans doute pour un rapport. Sa journée à lui n'était pas finie...elle était assez admirative de l'endurance de son supérieur. Continuer à bosser après des heures sous terre, très peu pour elle, elle en avait sa claque.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le Moby Dick, où ils burent et mangèrent beaucoup, tout en apprenant de la bouche de Thatch que tout les lieux de cultes avaient bien été détruits.

-Du coup, il va se passer quoi ? Demanda Kira.

-La division de Curiel commence à déblayer les ruines pour rebâtir. Oyaji m'a prévenu que demain, on fera un jugement pour l'Eglise. D'ici demain, on va relâcher la pression, ne mettre que le minimum de surveillance. Et vous qui sortez d'explo, vous pouvez vous reposer jusqu'à demain 10h. A 10h30 demain, rassemblement sur le Moby Dick pour Kira. Les autres, vous retrouverez Haruta au port et vous repartirez à Mist, rejoindre vos divisions.

Kira était effectivement 'l'intruse' du groupe, la seule d'une division autre que la 12, 15 ou 16, toutes stationnées à Mist. A part Kira, qui avait sa chambre à Serv, tous se restaient à bord du Moby Dick. Elle regarda la pendule, qui annonçait 21h30.

-Eh bah je vais pas perdre de temps, une douche et au lit ! Dit Kira en se levant, après avoir fini son dessert. Bonne nuiiiit !

-Salut ! Lui répondirent-ils en choeur.

Kira marcha quelques minutes dans les rues pavées de Serv avant de retrouver son hôtel, le Virvolent. Elle passa dans sa chambre, vide, pour y prendre de quoi se laver. Elle prit une bonne douche, s'habilla dans un pantacourt et un t-shirt propre, et revint à la chambre. Cette fois, Saul, Kaith et Erik étaient là.

-Hey Kira ! Alors ?

-Raconte nous !

-Chui crevée les mecs.

-Oh allez, juste 10 minutes !

-...z'êtes chiants, les gars...

Assise par terre, elle leur raconta en gros leur exploration, omettant quelques détails. -comme le massacre d'enfants-. Elle se coucha malgré leurs questions, rabattant les draps sur elle.

-Foutez moi la paix, on verra demain ! J'ai mal pioncé depuis plus de 24h, j'en ai plein le dos !

-Bwaaah...t'es pas drôle !

-M'en tape !

 _Ca sens booooon !_ Pensa-t-elle, enivrée par l'odeur d'orchidée des draps. Elle eut encore une quinte de toux, et s'emmitoufla sous la couverture. Fatiguée, elle sombra.

Les autres firent attention de ne pas la réveiller, et soufflèrent les bougies pour dormir à leur tour.

* * *

 **En pleine nuit.**

Kira ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Elle venait de se réveiller en éternuant violemment. Elle avait la sensation que sa gorge était pleine de liquide. Prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, elle s'assit cette fois, éternuant dans son coude pour limiter la contagion, et surtout, étouffer le bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Elle éternua encore une fois, et cette foi elle eut aussi mal sous la poitrine. A chaque respiration. Elle sortit de la chambre à tâtons, silencieusement, en entendant toujours ses trois camarades de chambrée ronfler allègrement. Dans le couloir au mur de bois clair, une horloge au cadran rouge annonçait 3h30. Par la fenêtre au fond du couloir, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors.

 _Ma nuit réparatrice est foutue._ Se plaignit-elle mentalement.

Une sensation de brûlure la reprit en respirant. Elle marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain, heureusement déserte. Elle alluma une bougie mise à disposition et se regarda dans la glace.

-Oh merde...

Elle remarqua immédiatement que le tissu à l'intérieur du coude, où elle avait éternué, était plein de sang, tout comme le contour de sa bouche. Encore une fois, elle du tousser. Elle se pencha dans le lavabo, décidée à libérer sa gorge de cette gêne. En éternuant, elle cracha pas mal de sang dans le lavabo. Elle ouvrit l'eau, se lava le mains au savon avec insistance, ainsi que le visage, et sortit immédiatement de l'hôtel pour rejoindre l'infirmerie du Moby Dick, ignorant le regard surprit du veilleur au comptoir.

En chemin, elle ressassait de nombreuses images. En voyant son visage dans le miroir, le souvenir des cadavres à la bouche couverte de sang qu'ils avaient croisés sous Mist dans une caverne lui était revenu à l'esprit. Cette maladie, elle l'avait sans doute attrapée dans les catacombes, et à en juger par les corps morts présentant ce même symptôme de cracher ses poumons, c' était le genre de maladie à soigner tout de suite. Elle espérait bien sûr avoir tort, mais la coïncidence était trop forte. Elle n'était que très rarement malade.

Qui plus est, elle devait éviter de contaminer d'autres personnes, et dire aux médecins de mettre tous ses camarades d'exploration en quarantaine s'ils n'avaient pas encore été voir un docteur. Ayant elle même vu les ravages que pouvaient faire les maladies contagieuses, elle refusait de mettre les autres en danger. Les poumons brûlants, elle arriva à l'infirmerie.

Elle eut la surprise de voir tous les autres de l'exploration dans la pièce.

-Ah Kira ! On allait envoyer quelqu'un te chercher. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Pour tout réponse, elle toussa encore sur le dos de sa main, révélant du sang qu'elle s'empressa de laver dans le lavabo le plus proche

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Quelques-uns des tes camarades sont venus pour ce symptôme il y a moins d'une heure. Alors par précaution, on a réunis tous ceux qui sont allés dans les catacombes. Sauf Marco, qui lui est immunisé.

-Tout le monde est malade ? Demanda-t-elle alors que le docteur l'asseyait pour prendre son poul.

-Non, seulement ceux qui ont commencé l'exploration à Mist. Comme toi, Haruta, Salomon, Endor, Jean...

-On vous a dit pour les cadavres ?

-Oui. Vous avez croisés des corps aux bouches ensanglantées. Les membres de l'église, qu'on a interrogé à propos d'ça, on dit qu'ils savaient pas d'où ça v'nait. Mais je crois qu'on tient une piste. En attendant, on va te mettre en quarantaine.

-Je comprends très bien.

On la conduisit à un lit, entre Jean et Hans.

-Salut ! Dit-elle l'air blasé et moqueur.

-Yo ! Tu nous a rejoins aussi ? Demanda Jean.

-Oui. Allez, je vais reprendre ma nuit où j'en étais, si j'y arrive.

-Bonne nuit, miss. Dit Hans.

Quelques instants après, la pièce fut plongée dans une semi-obscurité, et des rideaux furent mis en place pour séparer les personnes. Kira, seule femme auscultée, en était plutôt contente. Mais la nuit fut loin d'être reposante. On vint lui prélever du sang, et on lui donna un médicament au cours de la nuit. Elle ne dormait que par courtes séquences de dix minutes, avant de cracher du sang à nouveau. Et autour d'elle, elle entendait les autres tousser aussi.

Ayant des bases en maladies infectieuses, en ne pouvant dormir malgré la fatigue, Kira se redressa, et demanda ce que les médecins avaient trouvé.

-De la neustreogene. Ça arrive généralement par voie respiratoire. C'est une bactérie assez courante qui s'associe à tout un tas d'autres maladies pulmonaires, et même cardiaques. Haruta nous a dit qu'à un moment, vous aviez traversé un boyaux plein de lichen, produisant un genre de pollen blanc.

-...ouai...

-Et bien, on croit que c'est ça. Un genre de plante parasite qui vous pourrit les alvéoles pulmonaires. On est en train de préparer un remède.

-Et vous avez interrogé les gars de la secte là-dessus ?

Le visage du Doc s'assombrit.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils ignoraient ce que c'était, que ça ne semblait pas contagieux, dans la mesure où certains sont restés avec des personnes saines longtemps, sans les infecter. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé à quoi c'était du, et ont préféré fuir les lieux et aller sous Serv. Quelques personnes sont restées à Mist pour assurer de faire un minimum de dégâts là-bas. C'est pour ça qu'ils y étaient moins nombreux qu'à Serv. Après vous avoir attaqué, ils sont probablement remonté à la surface, car vous ne les avez par recroisé, et ils ne se sont pas rendu à Serv par les catacombes, selon leurs dires.

-Donc, il en reste quelques-uns en liberté ?

-Je le craint.

-Et...les infectés n'ont jamais survécus ?

-Non...mais ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner. Argumenta-t-il.

-C'est vrai.

Appelé par une infirmière, le doc la salua et sortit de sa chambre de tissus. Intérieurement, il était content de partir, car c'était toujours un malaise de parler de la mort avec un patient. Mais il savait que Kira avait un passé spécial, et qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, même en sachant qu'elle était gravement menacée de mort.

Épuisée, mais satisfaite d'avoir des réponses,-bien que peu joyeuses-, elle finit par se laisser aller à un sommeil agité. Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, les yeux fatigués, les poumons brûlants.

Elle changea de stratégie, faisant de son mieux pour rester dans un état de repos physique maximal, en minimisant son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Allongée, sa tête sur le côté pour cracher le sang si besoin, elle ne bougeait pas, concentrée sur son seul apaisement. Elle ne dormait pas, mais ce seul calme lui permit d'être moins souffrante. Elle resta dans cette transe plusieurs heures, ignorant tout les bruits extérieurs qui se résumaient à d'incompréhensibles babillages.

Ce fut peut-être mieux ainsi.

Car la nuit fut horrible pour le personnel médical. Ils perdirent 3 hommes de cette maladie inconnue, Salomon, Sylve et Sand, endeuillant ainsi les 12e, 15e et 16e divisions

Les autres, plus agités, respiraient plus fort, et avaient de plus en plus mal. Seule Kira, qui dormait à moitié, ne faisait aucun bruit, si ce n'est un toussotement par occasion.

* * *

 **8h30,** **Marco**

Marco sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait été prévenu en pleine nuit que Kira avait rejoint l'infirmerie, et que tous ceux ayant visité les catacombes de Mist, dont Haruta, étaient malades. N'étant d'aucune aide en médecine, et s'attendant à une montagne de travail au réveil, il avait dormi quelques heures de plus avant de se réveiller et de se rendre au Moby Dick.

Il toqua à la porte de la cabine du Capitaine.

-Entrez.

Marco poussa la haute et lourde porte. Le doc et une infirmière étaient présents, ainsi que Thatch.

-Marco, tu tombes bien...on a de mauvaises nouvelles... On a trois morts à cause de l'infection pulmonaire. Et tue rapidement, on cherche un remède, mais pour l'instant ça donne rien. Annonça le Doc.

Marco mit quelques secondes à encaisser le choc ses yeux bleus, par pudeur et pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse, se fermèrent.

-Kira ?...

Il était normal qu'il s'interroge au sujet des membres de sa division. Mais intérieurement, au-delà du devoir et de la hiérarchie, une part de lui, plus personnelle, s'inquiétait terriblement pour elle.

-C'est celle qui s'en tire le mieux. Elle a compris qu'elle risque d'y passer, mais elle semble se gérer. Ca lui fera plaisir que t'ailles la voir.

Il se sentit soudainement un peu plus léger.

-J'y comptais. Et au sujet des membres ? Et du Patriarche ?

-Etant donné les circonstances, commença le Paternel d'une voix grave, on commencera les entretiens ce midi. On leur demandera ce qu'ils on fait, et pourquoi...et on fixera un jugement. C'est moi, les deux maires et Thatch qui écouterons leurs confessions, et on verra si on les tue, ou si on les laisse vivre.

-Vous avez bien eu mon rapport ?

-Oui, dit Thatch en montrant les feuilles dans sa main. Vous avez bien bossé à ce que je vois. Haruta a eu le temps de finir son rapport avant d'être transféré à l'infirmerie. Ça donnera des éléments de réflexion.

-D'accord.

-On demandera ton avis pour le jugement. Dit Shirohige.

-Je suis à votre disposition.

-Pour l'instant, repose toi surtout.

-Merci, Oyaji.

Marco quitta la salle et marcha en direction de l'infirmerie. Il s'était rarement sentit si étrange après une mission. L'environnement malsain, la folie humaine, l'ésotérisme mensonger, et le résultat sanglant, en plus de la maladie grave ramassée par ses amis...cette mission avait laissé sur lui une trace désagréable.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de soin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'odeur d'antiseptique le prit au nez. L'ambiance était stressante les infirmières en mini robe rose allaient d'un lit à un autre, s'affairaient sur certains malades que les rideaux ouverts laissaient voir. Il y avait surtout un bruit incessant de respiration forte, presque étouffée, et de toux grasse. Au milieu de ces sons, on pouvait distinguer le 'bip' stressant des appareils de médecine.

-Où est Kira ?

-La deuxième à droite. Dit une infirmière sans lever les yeux de sa fiche de soin.

-Merci.

Il trouva le rideau, et y avança une main hésitante. Il entrouvrit le rideau, et fut surpris de voir qu'effectivement, comparé aux autres, elle s'en sortait bien. Elle était immobile et silencieuse. Mais à gauche de sa tête, un chiffon devenu rouge montrait qu'elle crachait parfois du sang. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'assit sur la chaise.

Kira sentait la présence de quelqu'un à un mètre d'elle, grâce au haki. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux.

Voir Marco le Phénix près d'elle fut une sacrée surprise. Elle fit un petit sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne le sentait pas. Elle ignorait si elle s'en sortirait. Et si elle survivait, ce serait long et laborieux. Elle conserva néanmoins son sourire, voir s'accentua, pour lui dire qu'elle ferai de son mieux pour survivre.

Ce silence fut pour Marco la plus terrifiante des réponses. Il comprit que même elle, qui ne craignait pas la mort, sentait la faucheuse près d'elle. Il interpréta cependant très bien son sourire, qu'il aurait traduit par « je vais mal, et ça risque de tourner mal, mais je me battrai. »

Elle commença à bouger il comprit qu'elle essayait de se relever. Il se leva, plaça un bras derrière elle, releva le coussin et l'installa pour qu'elle soit assise. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, prit le chiffon d'un main tremblante et éternua violemment dedans. Elle le retira, et Marco vit le rouge luisant du sang avant qu'elle ne plie le chiffon en deux, comme pour cacher sa maladie.

-Je m'en sors. Comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La première ? Ils vont très bien, ils commencent à reconstruire les lieux de cultes sous la direction de Curiel.

-Bien. L'église ?

-On va bientôt les juger.

Elle bougea la tête pour acquiescer.

-J'ai lu ton livre, il est bien jusqu'à là. Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Merci.

Elle eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, cette fois très violente. Elle prit un autre chiffon pour éternuer, qui se couvrit rapidement de sang. Compatissant, et voyant bien dans ses yeux qu'elle souffrait malgré l'absence de crispation sur son visage, ou de plaintes, il prit son bras. Ce simple contact rendit un léger sourire à Kira.

-Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir me donner votre fruit ?

-Promis, si tu t'en tire, je t'offre un vol.

-A vous entendre, j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe.

-Je voulais par te blesser...c'est juste que la maladie est tout de même assez grave...

-J'ai même pas rédigé mon testament, mais si je crève, je vous lègue mon dico. C'est ma seule possession, à moins que vous n'aimiez les fringues pour femmes. Ah, et je veux être incinérée.

-Pff...Kira...

Marco eut un franc sourire même là, elle le charriait.

-Je l'aurai ce vol. Vous le savez.

-Oui.

Il enchaîna sur quelques questions de ce qu'elle avait fait dans les catacombes avec Haruta, bien qu'il ait déjà lu le rapport. Juste pour prolonger un peu le dialogue. Ils divaguèrent sur l'art du combat rapproché et le haki de l'armement. Au final, Marco resta une bonne heure au chevet de la malade, la main toujours sur son bras.

-Je vais devoir prendre congé, dit-il en se levant.

-Merci d'avoir sacrifié de votre temps pour m'aider à passer le mien, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

-De rien. Allez, repose-toi bien.

-A vos ordres, commandant.

Elle replaça le coussin et se coucha. Ce dialogue lui avait plut, mais lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Marco sortit de la pièce soulagé de la voir dans cet état. Elle était, certes, fatiguée, épuisée et malade, mais elle s'en sortait assez pour tenir une longue discussion. A ce stade, tout pouvait le rassurer. Il partit faire son inspection des prisonniers. La journée s'annonçait longue.

 **voilà pour le chapitre 21. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, nous clôtureront l'arc de l'église.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu; il est assez différent en style des autres, donc hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

 **Bye! 7***


	22. Chapitre 22: rentrer dans l'ordre

**Aaaaah, que de retard !**

 **Désolééééé ! J'ai eu des problème pour mon orientation l'an prochain, et des recherches d'emploi -j 'ai un boulot d'ailleurs!-, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu la motivation d'écrire. Je vous livre tout de même la fin de cet arc !**

 **Je vais faire simple : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et vous êtes 100 followers, incroyable !**

 **Et maintenant, la suite !**

* * *

 **Midi**

Le 4ème soleil de l'équipage sur l'île d'Arlev était haut dans le ciel, au zénith. Vers midi, les maires des deux villes, Eva et Sylvus, avaient rejoint Shirohige et Thatch à Serv pour entendre la dizaine de prisonniers sur le pont du Moby Dick. Les prisonniers étaient gardés dans les entrailles du navire, soigneusement surveillés.

Plus haut dans le bateau, dans l'infirmerie, l'équipe médicale était en état de crise. Après la visite du commandant Marco vers 9h, aucun membre de l'équipage n'était venu. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi : car les infirmières et les docteurs n'avaient pas le temps de gérer des visiteurs.

Le bilan s'alourdit vers 11h, avec la mort de Jil, de la 16eme. Kira, bien que toujours en meilleur état que les autres, sentait sa gorge et ses poumons devenir brûlant en respirant, malgré la lenteur de ses inspirations. Au haki, elle sentit la voix de Jil s'éteindre après une longue agonie. Elle n'entendit cependant pas de cris ou de boucan, l'équipe soignante agissant avec professionnalisme, sans paniquer. Elle fit part de ses douleurs d'une voix faible au médecin qui l'examina vers midi.

-Le virus provoque une douleur en contact avec l'oxygène, on ne peut rien contre ça. Les autres ont souvent beaucoup respiré, et ont accéléré le processus de destruction du système respiratoire. Et ceux qui sont morts étaient tous fumeurs réguliers, au passage. Tu fumes pas ?

-Non.

-Bien, très bien...On va te faire boire un traitement par tuyau, ça va pas être agréable. Désolé.

Une infirmière vint lui enfoncer un long tuyau dans la gorge qui fut très inconfortable, lui donnant la nausée, alors qu'une autre lui mettait un capteur pour vérifier son poul et qu'une autre préparait une poche de liquide bleue.

-On le fait passer vers tes poumons, qu'on va « nettoyer ». Expliqua l'infirmière.

La poche fut reliée au tuyau, et Kira vit le produit liquide bleu descendre jusqu'à sa bouche. Kira eu la sensation que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau. La pochette mit un temps qui lui sembla infini à se vider complètement dans son système respiratoire.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kira s'intensifia. Elle manquait d'air, ses poumons brûlaient, elle avait envie de cracher. Chaque seconde lui semblait être la dernière; mais elle avait juste assez d'air pour survivre. Les infirmières enlevèrent le tuyau dans un mouvement rapide qui lui donna un haut-de-coeur, mais n'enleva en rien la sensation de se noyer. Elles n'avaient cependant pas l'air inquiète de son état de suffocation. Elle lui firent une piqûre dans le bras, qu'elle sentit à peine, bien trop préoccupée par sa respiration.

Face à elle, l'infirmière dit : «La piqûre, c'est pour calmer ton cardio. Il est midi quinze. On repasse dans trente minutes. Ça va passer. »

 _Passer, passer... bordel de m..._

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais le temps semblait stoppé pour Kira. Elle prenait cher, comme qui dirait. Elle se sentait étouffer, se sentait sur le point de mourir noyée. Autour d'elle, derrière les rideaux immaculés, elle entendait les même bruits désagréables et rauques. Ça avait un côté rassurant de ne pas être la seule dans cette galère. Elle tenta de passer en boucle dans sa tête des souvenirs variés pour faire passer le temps, en vain.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit l'effet se dissiper un peu. C'était toujours très inconfortable, mais elle avait assez d'air pour reprendre une respiration lente. Elle parvint à se calmer, au prix d'un long travail de méditation, à la fin duquel une infirmière arriva.

-Ah ! C'est mieux. Le produit a du faire effet On va refaire une analyse de sang dans trente minutes, puis une perfusion.

-Les autres ?...

-Ils sont comme toi. Essoufflés, mais ils ont bien supporté le traitement. Le produit s'est comme dissout dans les alvéoles pulmonaires.

En effet, maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, Kira remarqua qu'on entendait bien moins de bruit. Les autres allaient bien. Elle en fut rassurée.

-Avec un peu de chance, tu seras remise d'ici ce soir. Mais on te gardera au moins jusqu'à demain en observation.

-D'accord. Merci.

La jeune infirmière sortit, laissant Kira entre quatre murs de tissu blanc se focaliser sur le confort de son oreiller pour évaluer les chance de rattraper sa nuit de sommeil perdue. Elle conclut qu'il était très moelleux, et finit par sombrer en quelques minutes dans un sommeil léger.

* * *

 **Sur le pont**

Un vent marin très léger balayait les planches du navire, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Malgré les fins nuages qui voilaient le ciel, il faisait relativement chaud aujourd'hui, et la luminosité était très grande. Sur le mat, quelques mouettes tenaient compagnie à l'homme de garde qui guettait l'horizon aux jumelles, résistant à la tentation d'observer la scène en bas.

Sur le pont, Shirohige était assis impérieusement sur son siège, l'air grave. A sa gauche, les maires Sylvus et Eva étaient assis côte à côte, prenant des notes. A sa droite, Thatch était debout, près de la hallebarde du capitaine posée par terre.

Devant eux, un individu enchaîné était tenu par l'épaule par Marco, venu en renfort pour une durée indéterminée. Si sa division venait à l'appeler, Thatch prendrait le relais de mettre des baffes aux plus réticents.

Pour s'assurer que les membres ne partageraient pas d'infos entre eux, ils avaient été séparés dans les geôles, et passaient individuellement, et ce dans le but d'avoir la version individuelle de chacun. Ils n'avaient interrogé que deux membres jusqu'alors, le second étant celui actuellement sur le pont. Et le moindre qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était peu loquace.

-Pour la deuxième fois...le Patriarche vous a-t-il donné l'ordre d'attaquer l'église du Dieu d'Amour ?

-Il nous a _transmis_ le message du Dieu des Astres.

-Oui, donc il l'a dit. D'où venait les bombes ? S'impatienta Shirohige.

-Je sais pas...

L'audition dura encore une vingtaine de minutes, avant que le prisonnier ne soit ramené à sa cellule pour laisser place à une femme quarantenaire aux cheveux noirs longs et emmêlés, murmurant des prières incompréhensibles.

* * *

 **Sur Arlev**

Dans les deux villes de l'île, l'équipage des Shirohige tentait de réparer les dégâts causés par le chantage de l'église. Les hommes, heureusement forts et endurants, déblayaient les lieux d'explosions. Ils étaient aidé d'une partie de la population, qui en plus de les aider à transporter les gravats, leurs proposaient à manger ou à boire. A voir les regards des jeunes femmes, celles-ci n'étaient pas totalement désintéressées des corps bien sculptés des pirates...Il faut dire que les hommes de cette stature manquaient cruellement à la gente féminine de cette île. C'était donc en partie pour se rincer l'œil qu'elles passaient proposer quelques rafraîchissements aux travailleurs.

La journée de travail, très chaude d'un point de vue climatique, s'acheva vers 18h à Serv, et 19h à Mist. Après des repas dehors, quelques groupes de gardes furent mis en place tandis que les autres allèrent prendre un repos bien mérité.

Tous étaient encore à cran à cause de la maladie des revenants de l'expédition. Et le potentiel danger de quelques membres de l'église encore en liberté ne leurs permis pas de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles...

A ce sujet, tous les habitants avaient été sollicités : l'île étant assez petite, les gens se connaissaient plutôt bien. Ils vérifiaient donc qu'aucun inconnu ne se promenait en liberté.

* * *

 **Fin de journée**

 **infirmerie du Moby Dick**

-Donc c'est bon ? Demanda Kira en retirant le masque à air.

-C'est bon ! Confirma le médecin en complétant une feuille qu'il confia à une infirmière. On va te garder la nuit en observation. Tu vas avoir quelques quintes de toux, mais rien de plus. Sinon, tu nous appelles. Et si tu t'interroges : les autres vont bien. Quoique, ils mettront pour la plupart plus de temps que toi à récupérer.

Kira ayant eu le réflexe de calmer sa respiration sitôt le traitement commencé, et n'ayant aucun problème en respiration au préalable, elle était de ceux qui s'en tiraient le mieux.

Le médecin et l'infirmière la quittèrent en fermant derrière eux le rideau. Dix minutes plus tard, on lui apporta un plateau repas avec un menu léger.

Elle était en train d'attaquer son dessert -une tarte aux pommes, spécialité de l'île- quand le rideau s'écarta.

-Yoï, tu vas mieux ?

Kira releva la tête vers son commandant qui prit place sur la chaise près d'elle.

-Très bien, je pourrai revenir au boulot dès demain. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Du calme. Il faut reprendre petit à petit, sauf situation urgente. Si tu sors demain, tu as quartier libre le matin, comme les autres de la 1ere. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher. L'aprèm, vous devrez déblayer une église explosée. Mais je dirai aux gars de pas te faire bosser trop.

-C'est quoi, trop ?

-...Disons, 13h à 17h grand max. Le doc' a dit d'éviter que tu fasses trop d'efforts jusqu'à après-demain, donc tu feras quelque chose de pas trop dur. Si tu respires trop à cause d'un effort physique, tu risques d'avoir des douleurs. Après le boulot, tu pourras te reposer dans ta chambre d'auberge, histoire que le lendemain, tu sois vraiment en forme. On pourrait avoir besoin de ton pouvoir de construction dans les jours à venir. On va pouvoir tester les limites de ton logia dans le domaine de la reconstruction, si ça te dis.

-Cool, bien sûr que ça me dis ! J'espère réussir à faire des choses assez difficiles, j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire des constructions de verre à bord...

-Tu pourras. En attendant, rétablie-toi.

-Sinon, le jugement ?

-On a interrogé que la moitié des membres de l'église. Ils nous semblent fous ou manipulés. On s'y attendait.

-D'accord.

Kira termina sa tartelette en deux bouchées et posa le plateau sur la table à côté d'elle.

-Et les membres encore en liberté ?

-On les cherche. Les habitants sont de notre côté, ils guettent le moindre visage suspect ou inconnu.

-Bien... de toute façon c'est pas dur de les remarquer, ils portent toujours des gants...

-...

Marco eut un blanc. Comment avait-il oublié ce détail ? Il aurait du s'en rappeler ! Effectivement, ils avaient retiré les gants, écharpes, accessoire des membres capturés.

-Vous aviez oublié ? Comprit Kira en voyant son regard perdu.

-Complètement.

-Vous aviez 10 prisonniers à garder, des chantiers de déblayages et des rondes à organiser, sans compter des nakamas malades...Vous aviez autres chose à penser, commandant. Relativisa Kira en s'allongeant. Et puis, j'ignore si les membres en liberté vont prendre le risque de garder un tel signe distinctif...

-En tout cas, merci du rappel.

 _-Doshken._ Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-...« doshkin » ?

 _-Doshken._ De rien. En Gress.

-Pourquoi tu parles en Gress ? S'amusa Marco.

-Parce que j'ai aucune logique, que je suis crevée, et que c'est un réflexe. C'est un mot courant, ça me manque de pas le dire dans cette langue.

-Je vois. Je te laisse, tu as besoin de dormir.

Marco prit le plateau qu'il ramena à une infirmière, avant de se rendre sur le pont. Là, il retrouva quelques nakamas avec qui il but un verre en écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Fatigué, il finit par prendre son envol, et fut en quelques minutes à sa chambre d'auberge pour prendre une nuit de repos méritée.

* * *

 **Infirmerie, 8h du matin**

-C'est bon, tu peux partir Kira. Dit le médecin en retirant son stéthoscope.

-Yosh ! Cria Kira en levant son bras en l'air.

-Et pourquoi pas nous ? Geignit son voisin.

-Tu es encore un peu faible, on ne prend pas de risque.

Les rideaux avaient été retirés, et quelques-uns des anciens malades venaient d'obtenir leur droit de sortie, dont Kira. Elle se rendit donc à sa chambre, à l'auberge du Virvolent. Elle toqua.

-Entrez ! Cria un homme.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Ses trois camarades, en repos, tout comme le reste de la division, étaient là. Ils la regardèrent et se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer.

-Kiraaaaa !

-Aïe! Eh oh, vous allez m'asphyxier là !

-On te montre notre amitié, nuance. Dit Kaith en s'éloignant.

-Tu vas mieux ? Interrogea Saul.

-Beaucoup mieux. Il est temps que je prenne une douche et que je change de fringues.

-Avec les autres, on va jouer aux fléchettes au bar en face. Ça te dit ? Proposa Erik.

-Vendu ! Je vous rejoins. Dit elle en prenant ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir.

Elle prit un bonne douche revigorante, dont elle sortit en sentant la lavande. Elle mit un pantacourt et un t-shirt marron, sa sacoche, mais aucune arme, et se rendit dans le bar face à l'auberge. Qu'il était bon de profiter de la lumière du jour après des jours enterré, puis enfermé !

Elle entra dans la grande salle plutôt calme, et trouva des yeux ses amis, au fond près du bar, en train de jouer aux fléchettes. Elle s'assit à la table près de la cible.

-Yo !

-Aaaah, Kira, te voilà !

-Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda poliment une petite blonde qui récupérait des chopes.

-Heu, un Cargo s'il-vous-plaît.

-Très bien.

La miss s'éloigna, alors que Kaith lui tendait trois fléchettes aux plumes rouges. Elle se plaça devant la ligne, à 3 mètres de la cible. Elle visa...

Fflap ! Flap ! Flap !

-Rah !

-Deux fois 5, et une fois 1. Enlève lui 11.

-On part de combien ?

-De 200.

Le but était d'arriver à zéro le plus vite possible. Ils étaient 7 à jouer : Kira, Kaith, Saul, Erik et trois autres de la 4eme division. Kira s'assit à leur table le temps que les autres ne jouent.

-Votre Cargo, annonça la serveuse en posant devant elle un verre de cocktail aux couleurs rouge et orange.

-Merci.

Elle en but immédiatement une gorgée, appréciant le goût rafraîchissant de la mangue mêlée à un rhum léger et une liqueur de framboise.

-A toi.

Kira se leva et joua. La matinée défila au rythme des fléchettes. Saul gagna la première partie, Erik la deuxième et la troisième. Ils mangèrent dans l'établissement avant de rejoindre leur chantier de déblaiement.

Là, ils travaillèrent tout l'après-midi. Les gars avaient beau surveiller Kira, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester à rien faire. Elle laissait cependant le plus lourd à d'autre. Elle arrêta de travailler à 17h15, et les autres arrêtèrent vers 18h.

Après une bonne douche, ils se rendirent au bar pour boire un coup avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

 **19h, pont du Moby Dick**

Marco regarda le visage fatigué du Paternel, ainsi que ceux exténués des deux maires. Durant la journée, ils avaient interrogés les derniers prisonniers, dont le fameux Patriarche. Et le moindre qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que l'échange n'avait pas été tendre...

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

Marco et Thatch arrivèrent face à Shirohige, Sylvus et Eva, en tenant chacun un bras de l'homme barbu habillé en rouge et bandé au ventre. Ils attachèrent ses chaînes à un anneau au sol.

-Bien, voilà le plus important...annonça Shirohige.

Un silence plana. Le Patriarche regardait le sol.

-Nous avons des questions à vous poser. Et nous nous en serions bien passé...mais puisque vous êtes vivant, autant essayer de comprendre. Expliquez nous : qui êtes vous, que souhaitez vous, et qu'avez vous fait de vos adorateurs ?

-... Je suis l'ancien maire d'un village ayant trop souvent subit les horreurs de la guerre...j'ai un jour reçu la lumière du Dieu des Astres, et il m'a demandé de mener mes habitants à la lumière...de faire le bien.

Marco soupira.

-Mes adorateurs, qui sont plutôt mes enfants, m'ont cru et ont suivi ma voie...

-Jusqu'à tuer ?

-Ne feriez-vous pas de même pour celui que vous appelez « Paternel » ? Ne respecteriez-vous pas ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient, par amour pour lui? Si non, vous êtes un bien mauvais fils...

-Il y a une grande différence entre toi et Oyaji ! S'énerva Marco.

Peu de chose pouvait le piquer au vif mais l'irrespect envers le capitaine en était une. Et oser comparer le Capitaine à un assassin de sang froid, un demeuré cherchant l'admiration plus que le respect, un fou manipulant tout le monde pour parvenir à ses fins les plus immondes...C'était inacceptable. D'autant plus que lui-même, sous les ordres du Capitaine, se sentait comparé aux membres de l'église, sous les ordres du Patriarche. Et en aucun cas il ne voulait voir de ressemblances entre eux et lui.

-Pourquoi « enfants » ? Demanda Oyaji.

-Parce que je les guide comme un père, les aime comme un père, voyons ! Et nous sommes tous les enfants de Dieu, je ne fais que les prendre sous mon aile.

Marco ressentit comme un malaise au fond de lui. Car ce discours était très, voir trop, proche de celui du Paternel. Lui disait qu'ils étaient tous des enfants de la mer, et ils les prenait sous son étendard. Oui...Entre ce fanatique et son capitaine, il n'y avait que l'idéologie de différente, pas l'image. Voir son capitaine si proche en discours de ce fanatique provoqua un sentiment de dégoût. Les même mots pouvaient servir des causes bien différentes...

Au fil des question, il apparut que le Patriarche avait partiellement perdu la raison. Sa logique ne tenait pas la route. Marco dut lui donner quelques claques. Il avait bien entendu répété à Shirohige ce que Kira lui avait dit de cet individu particulier. Il s'était radicalisé. Son machisme était, selon lui, légitimé par la religion. Les explosions de lieux saints aussi. Bref, il était impossible d'avoir une conversation rationnelle avec lui. Ils prirent congé de cet individu au bout d'une heure.

 _Retour au présent._

Marco se sentait las. Il avait vu défiler des gens ayant perdu tout sens critique, toute considération pour eux-même, faisant preuve d'une abnégation effrayante pour leur dieu qui, selon lui qui était athée, n'existait pas.

Il passa à sa chambre d'auberge avant de sortir dans un bar, histoire de se changer les idées, en compagnie de Thatch.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Kira se leva avec ses camarades, mangea sur le chantier un petit dej sur le pouce et commença la journée en déblayant les dernières pierres avec ses amis.

Mais personne ne parlait vraiment. Tous avaient appris, au matin, que pendant la nuit, 4 personnes avaient été arrêtées. Il s'agissait de membres en liberté de l'Eglise. Ils avaient été dénoncés par des habitants aux pirates qui, voyants leurs gants, avaient eu confirmation que ces gens étaient membres de l'Eglise, et les avaient arrêtés. Les 4 hommes clamaient qu'ils n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux en liberté, ce qui était probable.

Aussi, les pirates et les habitants se sentaient plus rassurés : la situation semblait désormais sous contrôle. Les quatre hommes devaient être interrogés dans la matinée par le Paternel et les deux maires.

Marco, après avoir contacté dans la matinée les divisions en mission ailleurs pour prendre des nouvelles et les informer de ce qui s'était passé à Arlev, s'occupa de trouver les architectes, maçons et charpentiers de la ville pour envisager les reconstructions.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde, des matelots au capitaine, était épuisé. Les choses avançaient : des plans de reconstructions étaient en train d'être fait, des îles territoires de l'équipage les plus proches d'Arlev avaient été contactées pour fournir du bois et de la pierre pour bâtir les nouveaux édifices, et le jugement final pour les membres de l'église allait être rendu sous deux jours.

* * *

 **Au Virvolant, en fin de journée**

-J'en peux plus ! Dis Kira en s'affalant sur son lit superposé à l'auberge.

Elle et ses 3 camarades avaient passé la journée à transporter des pierres et faire des mesures des ruines. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et de poussière, et venaient tout juste de rentrer dans leur chambre.

-Moi aussi, dit Kaith en s'allongeant aussi. J'vais faire une sieste.

-Pas longtemps les gars ! Ce soir, on fête l'avancée des travaux au bar. Dit Erik.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Saul.

-18h20. Répondit Erik en sortant sa montre.

Tous restèrent allongés en silence dans leurs lits, savourant le repos bien mérité. Au bout de 20 minutes, Kira descendit l'échelle, prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle revint, les gars étaient réveillés et allaient à leur tour prendre une douche rapide. Kira décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage avant d'aller les retrouver au bar.

Pieds-nus, elle marcha sur le sable tiède en profitant de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers jours, sans qu'elle n'ait pu y repenser.

Les bombes ayant fait des morts. L'exploration et le massacre de l'église. La mort de camarades des suites d'une maladie pulmonaire...

Tant de sang...

Elle finit par s'asseoir face à la mer pour ressasser les derniers événements.

 _Je vais pouvoir ouvrir la bouteille de vin d'Ambroge...pour faire honneur aux morts..._

Bien qu'elle connaissait peu les décédés, elle était très touchée par les événements. Elle avait sentit la faux de la Mort passer à un cheveux d'elle et décapiter ses camarades. Elle devait...devenir plus forte.

Elle songeait surtout à Hashi et Dylan, avec lesquels elle avait découvert que les souterrains étaient les chemins de l'église. Ces deux là étaient morts, et elle avait de quoi se sentir partiellement responsable.

Une, puis deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait pour extérioriser sa peine, mais il en fallait plus pour abattre son mental qu'elle renforçait de jour en jour. Elle essuya ses larmes et fit le point sur elle-même pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

Le soleil se fit plus bas derrière les nuages. Elle se releva en époussetant ses vêtements et se rendit au bar où ses amis étaient déjà en train de commander une bière.

-Ahh, enfin, Kira !

-T'étais passée où ? Demanda Kaith.

-Sur la plage. Un...Mandog s'il-vous-plaît. Demanda-t-elle au barman.

Celui ci réunit le rhum et la liqueur de myrtille qui composait cette boisson.

-Ah, la miss boit de l'alcool ?

-C'est pas parce que je finit pas sous la table que je bois pas ! Je sais me gérer, _moi_. Dit-elle en rigolant.

* * *

 **7eme jour sur Arlev**

Kira était au port, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses nakamas. Marco arriva, avec son habituel regard fatigué, une chemise bleue ouverte et des papiers dans la main.

-Kira ?

-Oui, Commandant ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de reconstruction. On va pouvoir commencer, y a déjà plusieurs terrains sur l'île qui sont déblayés.

-D'accord !

-On va tenter de rebâtir une petite chapelle.

-Entièrement en verre ? Demanda Kaith ayant tout écouté.

-On va essayer. Répondit Marco.

-Il fera chaud dedans non?

-C'est vrai qu'il peut faire chaud dans une maison de verre, mais on a trouvé un endroit un peu ombragé. Et puis, l'île n'est pas réputée pour être tropicale. Dit Marco.

Kira se leva et suivit son supérieur dans les ruelles de la ville. Il s'arrêta dans une rue. Un grand espace était vide entre les maisons.

-Ici, il y avait une chapelle, cernée par un petit jardin. Voici à quoi elle ressemblait. Dit-il en lui donnant le papier qu'il tenait.

Le croquis était bien fait et agrémenté de notes sur la taille de l'édifice. Il s'agissait d'une chapelle de style roman, avec une porte large et haute surmontée d'un tympan sans fioriture, avec le mot « bienvenue ». A l'intérieur, des piliers ronds soutenaient le plafond en berceau atteignant les 10 mètres de haut.

-Si même les murs sont en verres, que faire des fenêtres à vitrail ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les hautes fenêtres aux têtes arrondies.

-Tu devrais laisser un vide. Ils mettront leurs vitraux s'ils veulent.

-D'accord.

Kira s'avança sur le terrain. Les murs de l'ancienne chapelle étaient réduits à un muret d'à peine un mètre de haut, rendu noir par la suie; idem pour les piliers, dont il ne restait que les socles. C'est comme s'il ne restait que le tracé de l'église dessiné au charbon. Marco s'assit à l'écart, décidé à la regarder faire.

Après avoir essayé d'imaginer le résultat, Kira s'avança vers le fond de l'église, pour commencer la reconstruction par le chœur. Elle posa ses mains sur le muret. Elles devinrent liquides, et le reste de son corps devint transparent, sauf ses cheveux blonds. De loin, Marco vit une matière couvrir le sommet du muret et s'élever, derrière l'ancien autel. Le verre commença à monter, à remplacer l'ancien mur de pierre. Le mur monta, monta...et s'acheva dans un demi dôme aux voûtes minces et torsadées.

Pour Kira, c'était un exercice complexe de maîtriser le verre de façon si précise. La matière devait rester dans un endroit délimité. L'objectif était que le mur soit aussi lisse et droit que possible. Ayant peur pour la solidité de la chapelle en verre, elle arrêta la formation du mur à 6 mètres de haut. Elle fit de même avec les deux grands murs allant du mur d'entrée à celui du chœur, haut de 4 mètres, qu'elle dut ensuite avec soin prolonger en une voûte en berceau. Elle laissa bien des espace libres pour les vitraux, et forma de belles colonnes strillées.

Elle termina par le mur d'entrée. Marco lui tint la porte en bois, qui avait été refaite par un menuisier local. Elle intégra les gonds en fer dans le mur en verre. Elle n'inscrit rien sur le tympan, laissant juste un cadre où pourrait se caler une planche avec le mot « bienvenue » d'écrit.

Le résultat était au-delà des espérances de Kira. La porte en bois encastrée dans le bâtiment de verre s'ouvrait sur une nef aux murs et à la voûte en C complètement transparents, et presque uniformément lisse. Les piliers étaient des flèches verticales d'une grande finesse, qu'elle s'était permise d'ornementer de stries. La nef laissait place au chœur, où l'ancien autel allait être reconstruit. Ce chœur au demi-dôme élégant était aussi lumineux que solide.

L'endroit étant cerné par des maison, il y avait toujours un peu d'ombre sur la chapelle, ce qui éviterait à celle-ci de devenir un four. Les vitraux pouvaient aussi laisser place à des fenêtres pour aérer en cas de forte chaleur.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé la-dessus, mais elle se sentait fatiguée, et la faim se réveillait dans son ventre...

-C'est comment ? Demanda-t-elle à son Commandant qui inspectait les murs en passant ses doigts dessus.

-C'est fantastique. Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Il t'as fallu environ 6h pour faire un travail de maître-verrier et d'architecte !

-6h ?

-Il est 14h30, le repas est fini depuis longtemps. Viens, je t'invite, tu l'as bien mérité.

Contente de son travail, elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit restaurant tout proche, où en dépit de l'heure avancée, on leur servit un menu. Kira mangea allègrement, par besoin de retrouver des forces. Elle ne vit même pas les regards que Marco lui jettait de temps à autres. Il notait que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs qu'avant, et observait avec attention ses cicatrices, à la joue et à l'avant-bras. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais sans ces cicatrices, il aurait du mal à la prendre au sérieux. C'est justement ces marques de combat qui légitimaient le respect qu'il lui portait, en tant que combattant.

Ils discutèrent un peu, et en vinrent à parler des jugements.

-Oyaji et les maires pensent qu'il est mieux de les achever.

-Ca se comprend.

-Le maire Sylvus est content qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfant à juger.

Marco avait dit cette phrase pour guetter la réaction de Kira. Elle eut un bref regard attristé, en relevant les sourcils, et reprit immédiatement sa contenance. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Mais Marco avait remarqué à quel point elle s'était sentie mal d'avoir achevé les enfants, dans les catacombes.

-Il peut. C'est toujours plus facile de laisser les autres se salir les mains. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu te sens comment ? Par rapport à ça ? Interrogea-t-il franchement.

-Triste. Mais c'était eux ou nous. Je suis furieuse aussi, car sans ces tarés adultes, ils auraient eu une vie, autrement meilleure. Mais c'est ainsi...

Devant le regard stoïque de Marco, qui s'était sans doute attendu à plus de réaction, elle s'expliqua.

-J'ai tué beaucoup d'enfants dans le passé. Et même si je regrette d'avoir eu à le faire, j'estime que mes raisons étaient légitimes. Alors oui, j'ai sans doute perdu un peu de sensibilité face à la mort. Je dois avoir l'air froide à ce sujet. Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'estime pas la vie, ou que je me fous qu'un gosse ne meurt...J'ai juste compris que c'était une partie de la vie, et qu'il fallait faire avec au lieu de s'horrifier à chaque fois.

-T'en fais pas, je ne te juge pas. Dit Marco en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

-Beaucoup l'on fait...soupira-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Oh...vous ne les connaissez pas. Laissa-t-elle tomber avec lassitude. Des gens d'Arann.

-Je vois.

 _Elle ne devait pas être appréciée de tous..._

-Je vais y aller. Tu peux rejoindre les autres au port. On vous préviendra pour les exécutions dans l'aprem, elles auront lieu ce soir.

-D'accord. Merci pour le repas !

-De rien !

Marco se leva après avoir payé la serveuse, et n'attendit pas Kira pour filer en vitesse. D'une, parce que la situation tendue exigeait sa présence de second auprès du capitaine, de deux, parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre en étant près de Kira. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Encore un coup de son zoan...

De son côté, Kira, ravie d'avoir échangé un moment privilégié avec son supérieur, rejoignit ses amis au port. Elle vouait désormais à Marco une inexplicable fascination depuis son retour des catacombes et sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Était-ce son zoan? Était-ce son caractère en situation de crise qu'elle lui avait découvert? Sa gentillesse?...Son physique? Non, parce que honnêtement, il était beau!

 _Qu'importe: y a du pain sur la planche._ Se dit-elle pour se concentrer sur ses taches, préférant ne pas penser à ça.

Pendant la matinée, plusieurs reconstruction avaient été engagées; on savait aussi que des matériaux de constructions allaient être acheminés d'une île voisine sous la protection des shirohige kaizokudan. Haruta vint donner les indications de travail pour tous pour le lendemain. La 1ere allait reconstruire une église, et réparer un école à côté ayant subit des dégâts. Mais la principale info, c'était le jugement : dans la soirée, les habitants, ainsi que les pirates, étaient conviés à assister à l'exécution des membres de l'église de la Pureté.

-Enfin !

-Oui, pas trop tôt.

-On pourra dormir sur nos deux oreilles après ça.

Bien que Kira était plutôt d'accord avec ces affirmation, elle n'avait pas la tête à assister à cet événement. Elle quitta le groupe d'hommes pour aller prendre une douche. Elle laissa un mot sur son lit, mit une couverture dans son sac, et sortit de l'auberge en vitesse, et se rendit dans sa chambre à bord du Moby Dick où elle prit sa bouteille de vin d'Ambroge, en évitant d'être remarquée. Elle passa rapidement chez un marchand pour se prendre à manger et remplit sa gourde. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la foret de conifères sur la petite montagne la plus proche, entendant derrière elle les 6 coups de le cloche de la mairie, sonnant 18h.

Après les morts qu'elle avait vu, après l'enfermement qu'elle avait subit, elle avait besoin d'air frais et de calme. Elle se mit à courir, sachant qu'à bord, elle ne pouvait pas user de ses jambes de la sorte. Courir lui procurait un sentiment de liberté intense. C'était aussi un défouloir. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir des gens se faire décapiter, même si c'était mérité.

Elle continua sa course sans s'arrêter, mais en ralentissant de temps à autres. Bientôt, elle fut hors de vue de la ville de Serv, enfoncée dans la forêt de pins. Kira apprécia l'odeur de sève et le bruit de sifflement du vent dans les épines. Elle aimait le sol rendu mou par les paquets d'épines ramollis par la pluie, et le craquement des branches sous ses pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva au sommet de la petite montagne, après avoir grimpé en escalade les derniers mètres. La pointe rocheuse de la montagne surplombait tout juste la cime des pins, et laissait voir la foret descendre jusqu'à la ville bordant l'océan, actuellement coloré autant que les nuages par les couleurs rougeoyantes du coucher du soleil.

Kira resta debout devant ce magnifique paysage, admirative. Ses pas l'avaient emmenés à un point de vue splendide. Elle sortit sa montre : 20h.

Elle s'assit en laissant ses jambes au-dessus du vide, et se mit à méditer.

A la réflexion, c'était son premier vrai moment de solitude depuis des mois, depuis son engagement dans l'équipage. Son premier vrai quartier libre. Non pas qu'elle se sentait prisonnière dans l'équipage, elle était ravie d'avoir été engagée. Mais un moment de calme s'imposait.

Elle conçu dans ses mains un beau verre à pied, au socle ouvragé, ouvrit la bouteille de vin et versa le liquide ambré dans le verre. Elle ferma la bouteille avec un bouchon en verre qu'elle fabriqua, et leva un toast.

 _-Dash kanen._

 _Aux morts._

Elle but son verre pendant l'heure qui suivit, regardant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon en se remémorant les visages de ses amis et camarades ayant perdu la vie trop tôt. Dieu que la vie pouvait être cruelle...belle, mais aussi cruelle...

* * *

 **Au Virvolent,**

 **23h**

Kaith avait découvert le mot de Kira en la cherchant, étonné de ne pas l'avoir vue à l'exécution. Il était maintenant en chemin pour montrer le message à Marco. Il fallait bien le prévenir qu'un des membres de la division était parti en solo.

Il trouva le commandant au port, en train de boire du rhum avec Haruta et quelques autres qui fumaient en parlant. Kaith lui fit signe Marco se leva et le suivit un peu en retrait du groupe.

-Commandant, j'ai trouvé ça dans notre chambre.

Marco lut le papier que Kaith lui tendait.

« M'attendez pas ce soir, je dors à la belle étoile dans la montagne. Je serai de retour avant 8h. A demain ! Kira. »

Marco sentit une pointe d 'énervement en lui.

-Elle est partie quand ?

-Il y a au moins quelques heures...

-Sans prévenir personne ?

-Ben...pas à moi en tout cas.

-Bon. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Un peu énervé, il revint vers Haruta.

-Un problème ?

-Kira est partie seule dans la montagne, sans me demander d'autorisation.

-Quoi ?

-Bon, elle sait se débrouiller...relativisa un autre.

-Je m'en moque. On ne part pas loin du bateau à l'improviste, sans prévenir personne, sans demander à son supérieur.

-Elle a rien contre les règles, d'habitude. M'est avis qu'elle a voulut prendre un break pour elle, sans penser que ce serait un problème. Dit Haruta.

-Et bien c'en est un. Si elle veut partir, elle doit me demander la permission.

Marco mit le papier dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville, coté terre. Il était un peu déçu que Kira ne commette cet impair, même si, il en était persuadé, elle ne pensait pas à mal, tout comme Haruta le disait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une vraie faute de conduite, et elle n'en avait probablement même pas mesuré les conséquences. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache que partir comme ça n'était pas acceptable maintenant qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe. Elle n'était plus seule, et ne devait pas agir seule. Bon, au moins, elle avait laissé un mot.

Arrivé en bordure de forêt, il se métamorphosa en phénix et s'éleva dans les airs en quelques coups d'ailes.

Concentré sur son haki, il tenta d'entendre la voix de Kira en survolant les pins.

Il parvint enfin à entendre une voix après une vingtaine de minutes de vol. Perchée sur le sommet de la petite montagne, il vit Kira, assise au bord du vide.

Celle ci le remarqua évidemment, et suivit sa descente vers elle. Il reprit forme en posant les pieds au sol, juste derrière elle qui se mit debout.

-Bonsoir. Il y a un problème ?

-S'il y en avait un, comment pourrais-tu nous aider, puisque personne ne peut te joindre ? Répondit-il avec une froideur rare chez lui.

Il laissa un silence du culpabilité s'installer. Celui-ci pesa de plus en plus sur les épaules de Kira à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-J'aurais...pas du partir comme ça, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, je...je sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé. Je croyais pas que ça poserait problème...

Elle regarda Marco, qui la toisait.

-C'était une bêtise. Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus. Dit-elle en se baissant respectueusement, espérant que Marco accepterait ses excuses sans la faire davantage culpabiliser.

Marco la regarda se pencher, soulagé qu'elle ait vite compris son erreur.

-Redresse-toi. Je dois dire que ça m'a surpris que tu partes de ton propre chef. Tu te la joue encore un peu solo, même si tu es bien intégrée à l'équipage.

-Peut-être...j'avais besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Quoi « ça » ?

-Nos morts...cette île...et même ma vie depuis que j'ai accepté de suivre Oyaji...je voulais faire le point.

Marco, promenant ses yeux au sol, avisa la bouteille et le verre.

-C'est ton vin ?

Elle regarda la bouteille.

-Oui. Le vin d'Ambroge.

-Pour qui ?

-Nos nakamas décédés. Dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau les jambes dans le vide.

Marco s'installa à sa droite. Ils étaient séparé pas la bouteille.

-Je vous en sers un ? Proposa-t-elle poliment.

-...Pourquoi pas.

Kira fit dans ses paumes un nouveau verre à pied, qu'elle remplit ensuite à moitié et tendit à son supérieur.

-Y a un genre de rituel ?

-On dit 'aux morts' ou à une personne. Et on boit en faisant défiler nos souvenirs avec eux.

-Alors aux morts.

Il porta à ses lèvres cet alcool qui lui était inconnu. Il fut surprit : c'était exquis. Doux, un peu sucré, une perfection, de l'odeur au goût. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre pour admirer la robe dans les derniers rayons du jour.

Marco fit comme Kira lui avait dit : il se remémora de bons et mauvais moments passés avec ceux qu'ils connaissait en buvant le vin, face au coucher du soleil qui laissa bientôt place à une nuit relativement claire. L'exercice était effectivement agréable, avec un goût d'amertume. Penser aux morts en buvant ce vin a la réputation de vite rendre joyeux permettait de bien commencer un deuil.

Au bout de peut-être une heure, ayant fini son verre, il se tourna vers Kira.

-On doit rentrer, Kira. Ça ira ?

-Oui, on peut y aller.

Elle se leva. Ils jetèrent leurs verres dans le vide, et Kira reprit son sac en hoquetant. Elle avait une mine déterrée, et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Guidé pas son habituelle empathie, généralement cachée sous son masque de désintérêt, Marco la prit dans ses bras. Marco était surpris du visage sensible que Kira lui montrait là, opposé à celui, non pas complètement inhumain et stoïque, mais tout de même pragmatique, qu'elle montrait d'ordinaire.

C'était tout à fait ça : elle était _pragmatique_ , mais tout me même un peu sensible, quand elle acceptait de le montrer. Elle n'était pas trop fragile, mais encore assez émotive pour garder en elle une grande humanité, qu'elle démontrait dans ses relations amicales et ses conseils bienveillants. Ce juste équilibre faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'à la fois compréhensif et réaliste.

Ils restèrent une ou deux minutes ainsi, le temps que Kira reprenne une respiration calme. Quand il la sentit se calmer, il la libéra, en ayant toujours la sensation de sentir ses cheveux sur son menton, et d'entendre le coeur de la jeune femme se répercuter dans son corps à lui.

-Je te ramène en volant.

-Merci...et désolé, pour le dérangement.

-C'est rien. Je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de t'isoler. Mais préviens moi la prochaine fois.

-Oui Commandant !

Marco se transforma, et se baissa. Kira se mit sur son dos, se collant au maximum, et le phénix prit son envol. Il sentait la proximité de leur corps jouer des tours à ses hormones, encore une fois. Heureusement, la saison des amours serait bientôt passée, et il avait un grand sang-froid.

Il se posa un quart d'heure plus tard dans une rue vide près du Virvolent. Kira descendit en le remerciant, et Marco, redevenu humain, lui souhaita simplement bonne nuit avant de partir dans en direction du port, tandis qu'elle rentrait à l'auberge, la sensation des plumes encore présente sous ses doigts. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait de l'effet: elle était d'accord avec lui, même quand il la grondait!

* * *

 **auberge du Virvolant**

 _Toc toc_.

-Oui !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un couinement aigu. Erik, Kaith et Saul était déjà rentré.

-Ah, la miss portée disparue !

-J'étais partie prendre l'air.

-Et ? Le commandant était pas super content tu sais !

-Je sais...il m'a grondé, mais il a été assez cool au final. Je le referai pas, t'inquiète.

-T'as mangé ?

-J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

-D'acc. On va fumer, les gars ?

-Ouai !

Les 3 hommes sortirent aller fumer une cigarette. Pendant ce temps, Kira mangea rapidement et allait se mettre au lit quand ils revinrent. Eux aussi se couchèrent, et en silence, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

 **Moby Dick**

-Je suis de retour, Oyaji. Dit Marco en entrant dans le bureau du Capitaine.

-Ah, Marco. Haruta m'a dit. Tu as retrouvé Kira ?

-Oui. Sur la montagne, en train de réfléchir sur sa vie et de penser aux morts. Je l'ai laissé un petit moment tranquille avant de la ramener. Je pense qu'elle en avait besoin...mais elle sait maintenant qu'elle doit obtenir mon autorisation pour faire ça.

-Bien. La journée a été difficile...nous avons du exécuter des hommes et des femmes... nous avons besoin de repos. Quand nous aurons fini de réparer les dégâts, nous pourrons préparer notre prochain voyage. Mais avant, on prendra un jour ou deux de repos, ce sera mérité.

Le Capitaine voyait son équipage comme ça famille. Il ne donnait pas un jour de repos à ses hommes en échange de toujours bosser; il organisait la vie du groupe entre travail, aventure, entraide et bataille. Shirohige était toujours ravi de voir ses fils heureux, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de profiter avec eux d'une soirée de repos après un dur labeur.

-Oui Oyaji. Je retourne à ma chambre d'auberge.

-Bonne nuit, mon fils.

-Bonne nuit, Père.

 **20 pages de texte tout rond. Y a du contenu, mais pas beaucoup d'action, c'est vrai...**

 **J'avoue avoir eu du mal a boucler cet arc : le jugement, la maladie et la réparation des dégâts, y a de quoi s'emmêler les pinceaux. Mais voilà, c'est fait.**

 **Au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à faire des comm ou des critiques!**

 **J'ai envie de dire : à dans 2 semaines, mais je suis franchement pas sûre...je bosse en juillet et en août. Cependant, j'aime pas laisser de côté quelque chose trop longtemps. Je vais essayer d'écrire au moins un chap en juillet et le publier. Idem en août.**


	23. Chapitre 23: un cas à part

**Hello !**

 **J'ai changé de job d'été, vu que l'autre m'allait pas. Et ce nouveau job me laisse plus de temps pour écrire !**

 **Je vous livre là un nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle aventure ! C'est vraiment triste le site ces temps-ci, y a trop peu de publications...Donc j'ai affronté ma flemme et j'ai écris la suite.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en follow ou favorites!**

Chapitre 23

L'équipage resta encore une semaine sur Arlev, et plus pour travailler que pour se reposer. Toutes les divisions travaillaient d'arrache-pied en collaboration avec les charpentiers et maçons de l'île. Kira, avec son logia, était sollicitée pour faciliter les reconstructions d'églises.

Faire un bâtiment de verre revenait à faire une véranda : la température ambiante à l'intérieur pouvait très vitre monter. Alors à part l'église faite sous la direction de Marco qui était assez ombragée, aucune ne fut faite entièrement de verre. Kira facilitait la reconstruction en faisant des voûtes, des pilliers, des contreforts ou des fenêtres en verre en des temps record, avec une originalité artistique, quand on lui permettait. Les murs et les toits restaient de pierres et de tuiles.

Elle faisait aussi des echaffaudages en une minute, faisant gagner aux maçons un temps précieux.

Elle recevait souvent ses ordres de Marco, son Commandant attitré; mais il lui arrivait aussi de venir en aide à d'autres divisions. Son pouvoir apparut comme on ne pouvait plus utile aux yeux de ses nakamas. Elle fit doucement se place au milieu des derniers réticents à l'accepter.

En milieu de semaine, l'équipage enterra ses nakamas morts de maladie ou dans les attaques suicidaires. Ce fut un moment triste pour tous. Heureusement, vers la fin de la semaine, l'annonce d'un nouveau départ raviva l'esprit d'aventure des hommes, les aidant à faire leur deuil. La dernière journée fut un quartier libre, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Kira décida de faire quelques magasins pour se détendre après une semaine de travail de chantier ayant beaucoup solicité son pouvoir. Elle se leva tôt, sans réveiller ses amis, pour sortir de l'auberge et prendre un bon petit dejeuner, seule. Il n'était que 8h30 quand elle buvait son café sur la terrasse, accompagné d'un croissant encore chaud. Elle appréciait le calme ambiant, les chants d'oiseaux ponctués de bruits secs indiquant que les commerçant préparaient leurs échoppes. Sur les coups de 9 heures, elle partit dans une ruelle commercante de Serv.

Après avoir visité une boutique de bijoux où elle fit remettre sa bague d'argent en état, celle-ci ayant été un peu abîmée, elle entra dans un magasin de vêtements où elle osa s'acheter un robe. Toute en rouge, la robe avait un col en U s'arrêtant avant sa poitrine, et ses bretelles étaient assez minces. Le tissu très ample descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Cette simplicité, mêlée à un tissu de qualité, plut à Kira qui l'acheta malgré son prix un peu onéreux. Elle ignorait à quelle réaction s'attendre des autres, et pour être franche, elle s'en moquait : elle se savait désormais intégrée, elle se sentait à l'aise et n'avait pas peur de s'assumer.

Elle passa chez un cordonnier, acheta des ballerines noires, avec une bride et un petit talon compensé. Confortable, mais féminin.

Elle acheta aussi deux hauts et un bas pour enfin jeter ceux déchirés et fichus qu'elle avait masacré au fil de ses aventures et de ses combats.

Elle erra ensuite d'une boutique à l'autre, n'achetant rien d'autre que du savon par nécéssité, ayant pitié de son porte-monnaie. Elle n'entra même pas dans une boutique de cosmétiques, ayant en horreur le maquillage. Elle observa la vie civile dont elle ne profiterait peut-être pas avant longtemps. Vers 11h30, elle retourna poser ses achats au Virvolant.

-Salut ! Dit-elle en entrant.

-'Jour, dit Kaith en baillant. T'as pas fait la grasse mat' ?

-Non, j'ai fait du shopping.

-Du quoi ? Le truc de fille c'est ça ? Charria Saul.

-Le truc que tu devrais faire au vu de l'état de tes fringues, répliqua Kira, faisant référence au nombreux trous dans les vieux vêtements de Saul.

-J'aime mes fringues ! Dit-il alors que les deux autres hommes se marraient.

-On va manger ? Proposa Kira. Je vais au Moby Dick.

-On t'y rejoint !

Ils mangèrent ensemble, avant de faire une tournée des bars avec quelques autres amis. Entre leurs coups, ils jouaient aux cartes ou aux fléchettes. Ils furent petit à petit rejoints par d'autres, à tel point qu'à la fin de l'après-midi, le groupe de Kira, grand de 20 personnes, avait un « capital ivresse » déjà bien entamé. Après avoir grignoté, ils commençèrent la soirée, et furent rejoints dans leur bar par le reste de la 1ere division.

Même Marco fini par les rejoindre. Un peu alcolisée, Kira rentra vers minuit, non sans avoir réussi à parler deux minutes avec le Commandant. Elle avait, elle devait l'admettre, posé des questions sur l'organisation du lendemain juste pour parler un instant avec lui. Elle avait le sentiment débile d'un élève se sentant privilégié de parler en tête-à-tête avec un prof, dans cette situation. Celui-ci avait expliqué qu'après 14h, ils devraient se réunir sur le Moby Dick pour charger les vivres et partir, avant de rire gentiment de son manque d'équilibre. Un peu honteuse, elle préféra rentrer que de se ridiculier, et de ne boire trop. Depuis la soirée dans le dortoir de la 1ere où elle avait pas mal bu, elle n'avait jamais refait une gueule de bois. L'alcool la rendait triste, voir colérique. Elle préférait éviter de se donner en spectacle.

Elle dormit jusqu'à 11h du matin, tout comme ses amis, rentrés sans doute bien tard. Ces derniers étaient dans un état pitoyable : elle avait manqué le concours de boisson à 1h du matin, auquel tout les trois avaient participé. Contente de s'en tirer avec une petite migaine, Kira ramassa ses affaires, et alla les remettre dans sa cabine du Moby Dick. Toute la 1ere devait réintégrer les dortoirs, maintenant vivables.

Elle retrouva sa cabine avec le sourire au lèvres, l'aelle aéra, rangea, avant de manger au refectoire et d'aller sur le pont pour aider.

-Kira ! Va sur le quai chercher les gargousses avec les gars ! Lui dit un camarade occupé avec un cordage en lui montrant de la tête un groupe d'hommes sur le quai.

-Les quoi ?

-Les petits paquets en toiles, là-bas, qui contiennent la poudre à canon ! Tu peux les mettre à la cale, stock 12 !

Alors qu'elle descendait par la passerelle, elle voyait au-dessus d'elle des hommes affairés avec le _gréement_ , c'est à dire l'ensemble des cordages, voiles et des poulies permettant de faire avancer le navire. En haut, le pavillon flottait dans la brise. La bateau avait été rapidement...

 _Rapidement...Comment on dit déjà ? Radoubé ?_

Radouber signifiait faire la révision du bateau. Kira, ayant très peu d'expérience dans la navigation, avait du apprendre certains termes techniques depuis son départ d'Arann. Sa méconnaissance de la mer et des bateaux lui avait parfois valu le sobriquet de « marin d'eau douce ». Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, considérant ses compétences quasi-inexistantes en la matière. Elle avait donc appris petit à petit, sur le tas.

Le bateau avec donc été inspecté par quelques pirates et charpentiers de la ville. Elle descendit dans la cale, salle 12, pour y déposer son lourd chargement.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, tout était prêt pour le départ et Kira avait mal aux bras.

Le bateau leva l'ancre après une poignée de main entre les maires et le Capitaine, sous les regards et les aux revoirs des habitants d'Arlev. Sur le pont, Marco fit une rapide annonce avant que les hommes ne se dispèrsent dans leur dortoirs, à leur jeux ou à leurs corvées. Mais Kira ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il dit...

Qu'importe : elle alla s'appuyer au bastinguge.

-Ahhhh...ça fait bizarre...dit Kira en regardant l'île se rétrécir à vue d'oeil.

-De quoi ? Dit Mei venu à côté d'elle.

-De quitter une île après 2 semaines... c'est long en fait, deux semaines sur terre, quand on passe tout son temps en mer.

-Ah ça !... tu verras, question d'habitude.

-On va sur...comment c'est déjà ?

-Sur Gliardo.

-Gliardo. Ca me dit un truc. C'est comment ?

-Cette île n'est sous le contrôle de personne, ou plutôt : d'un maire, qui fait de son mieux avec des accords avec tout le monde pour maintenir un minimum d'ordre. Cette île est connue, t'as du en entendre parler. Les marines vont d'un coté, les pirates et les bandits d'un autre. Plus de 400 000 personnes vivent sur l'île, sans compter les équipages passagers ! C'est une île plutôt grande et très peuplée.

-400 000 personnes ?

-C'est beaucoup, oui. Cette île est connue pour ce chiffre...La population y grandit vite, car elle subit pas mal d'immigration, vu qu'il y reste encore quelques terres à labourer. Y a encore de la place pour quelques nouveaux, mais dans 5 ou 10 ans, ce sera fini, il faudra limiter les entrées. Y a de l'animation ! Là-bas, on trouve de tout, des marchands et des restaurants de toutes les mers. Cette île réunit les cultures et savoirs-faire de South, North, East et West Blue, ainsi que de Grand Line.

-Waow !

-On va y trouver des infos, du matériel, bref, de tout ! Et même si c'est souvent un peu risqué, on va sans doute être autorisé à faire un peu de quartier libre là-bas.

-Ca doit être géant. On arrive quand ? J'ai trop hâte ! Demanda Kira impatiente.

-Dans 5 semaines.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est long !

-I semaines de navigation, et on va passer explorer une île avant, ça prendra peut-être une semaine. T'as rien écouté du discours du Commandant en fait ?

-J'entendais pas bien.

En fait, elle n'avait pas écouté, trop occupé à rêvasser, à ressasser les instants vécus avec Marco depuis quelques temps. Mais ça, hors de question de le dire. Il allait s'imaginer des choses ! Elle appréciait son Commandant, mais c'était tout. Ou du moins, ça _devait_ être tout.

* * *

La vie à bord, désormais familière pour Kira, avait reprit son cours. Kira était toujours rendue à la bibliothèque pour finir son livre. Son article sur l'église de la Lumière était désormais un peu inutile, vu que la-dite église avait été détruite.

Elle allait aussi régulièrement à la salle d'entraînement, où elle développait encore son style d'épéiste comme Marco le lui avait conseillé. Elle avait, égalemment sur ses conseils, diminué les exercices de musculation, privilégiant l'endurance et la souplesse. Vlad l'entrainaient, ainsi que d'autres, au haki de l'armement.

A la fin de la première semaine de voyage, elle mit fièrement son livre manuscrit sur une étagère, et répertoria le livre dans les « annuaires », ou répertoires, le mettant dans la catégorie « culture » et « religion ». Grace aux répertoires, il était facile de savoir quel livre chercher. Le sien était désormais disponible.

Marco lui même redevint de plus en plus en contact avec ses hommes. Depuis sa défaite contre les Marine ayant tué une vingtaine de ses hommes, ils s'était quelque peu renfermé. Mais les récentes aventures l'avait peu à peu ramené à son comportement habituel : neutre, amical, sociable et discret. Et il était conscient que Kira, par son arrivée dans sa division et par les discutions parfois sérieuses qu'ils avaient eu, avait joué un rôle important dans ce deuil. Il surveillait de loin ses progrès.

Ce n'est qu'à la 3ème semaine de navigation qu'enfin, alors que Kira affrontait Echi...

 **Paf !**

Un coup plus fort eu raison de la défense de l'homme. Kira prit le dessus, et enchaina deux autres coups. Cette fois, l'homme termina à terre. Un peu étourdi, il n'en était pas moins souriant.

-Ehhhh, mais ça y est ! Le haki de l'armement est là ! Dit-il.

-Ah ? J'ai rien senti !

-C'est normal au début. Et là, tu l'as pas fait très fort. Mais tu commences à l'avoir, c'est très bien. Reste concentrée comme ça. Dit-il en se relevant.

Au fur et à mesure, Kira ressentit effectivement comme une surface resistente sur sa peau, une résistence prenant sa force en son corps intérieur. C'était très curieux, inexplicable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller prendre une douche et se rendirent ensemble au refectoire.

-Les gars, bonne nouvelle : Kira commence à maîtriser l'armement ! Dit Echi en s'asseyant avec les autres de la 1ere division.

Alors que ces derniers sifflaient d'admiration, Kira prit place et dit :

-N'exagérons rien, pour l'instant, c'est minime comme effet. Passez moi le pain, s'il-vous-plait !

-Tiens. Dit l'un en lui tendant la corbeille.

-C'est un bon début Kira, faut pas te relacher maintenant. On va se relayer, tant que tu ne maîtrises pas à fond ce haki, on ne s'arrêtera pas !

-Eh bah pas ce soir, les cocos, je suis crevée. Et je suis de nettoyage demain matin.

-On t'entraînera l'aprem, alors.

-Ca me va.

Le dîner se passa dans sa jovialité habituelle, entre discussions et blagues. Tous allèrent se coucher entre 22h et minuit, sauf ceux de garde.

Le lendemain, après le ménage et le repas très tôt, Kira arriva avec ses deux épées dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle y trouva Marco.

-Bonjour Commandant.

-Bonjour, Kira. Les gars m'ont dit que tu commences à maitriser l'armement. Je viens voir ça.

-C'est que le début, c'est pas encore très puissant. Dit-elle en cherchant les-dits gars du regard dans la salle quasi-vide.

-On va voir ça. Vu qu'on s'est pas entrainé pour mon haki de l'observation depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire 50/50 : on travaille ton haki de l'armement, et on voit ou en est mon haki de l'observation. J'ai prévenu les gars que je m'occupais de toi aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il en voyant ses yeux chercher ses amis.

Elle avait évidemmet comprit avant qu'il ne le dise, et ne laissa paraitre ni le sentiment de peur du ridicule, ni l'excition de l'affronter, et encore moins la joie de partager à nouveau un moment privilégié avec cet homme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

-Ca me convient. Dit-elle en échauffant ses poignets.

La salle était presque vide à 8h du matin. Ils s'exèrcèrent avec force pendant 3 bonnes heures. C'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient depuis leur petit combat nocturne, celui qui s'était terminé devant leur Capitaine. Kira reçut de nombreux conseils en combat rapproché.

Ils firent ensuite un peu de méditation pour se focaliser sur le haki de l'observation, auquel Marco s'entrainait seul régulièrement. Ils firent encore quelques combats aux poings, cette fois tout les deux à l'aveugle. Les quelques témoins de ce combat furent sidérés par la vitesse et la violence des coups qu'ils se portaient malgré leur bandeaux sur les yeux.

Kira étant fatiguée, elle demanda vers midi de mettre fin à l'entraînement, ce que Marco accepta.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça m'a bien défoulé aussi. Et j'ai du travail. Passe aiguiser tes épées dans l'aprem à la forge. A plus tard.

Il sortit, tandis que Kira vida sa gourde avant de quitter la salle à son tour, le t-shirt mouillé par la sueur. Elle fut rapidement aux douches des infirmières, dont elle profita 4 minutes comme à son habitude.

De son côté, Marco était content : copiant l'astuce de Kira consistant à mettre quelques gouttes de parfum dans les narines pour annuler les odeurs, il avait utilisé de l'eau de Cologne avant l'entrainement, et en avait discrètement remit vers 10 heures. De cette façon, l'odeur féminine de Kira, pouvant le gêner en raison des hormones de son zoan en recherche de partenaire pendant la période des amours, était effacée. Il avait pu se concentrer relativement bien : bien sur, elle était une belle femme, toujours agréable à regarder. Mais tout deux avaient été tellement pris dans la lutte qu'il s'était focalisé sur la bagarre.

Tout deux se croisèrent au repas. Kira était si claquée qu'elle fit une sieste en début d'après midi, avant de devoir nettoyer la bibliothèque avec Mei et Echi.

-Au fait, les autres sont rendus où ? Demanda Echi à Mei alors qu'il dépoussiérait une étagère.

-Qui ça ?

-Bah, les divisions là. Les 2, 3, 5 et 8.

-Ah ! Je sais que les 2 et 3 sur Caleb vont rentrer dans un mois si tout va bien. Les autres dans le Shin Sekai, je sais pas.

-D'où tu le sais ? Demanda Kira en essuyant un bureau.

-De Vlad, hier soir, répondit Mei. Il n'y a que des blessés du côté du Shin Sekai, mais la 3eme division a perdu un homme dans une escarmouche avec d'autres pirates.

-Oh non... dit Kira.

-C'est régulier, malheureusement...sur 1600 hommes, on perd facilement une quarantaine d'hommes chaque année. Environ. Et on en récupère a peu près autant en recrues...

-Ca reste peu, sur un si gros équipage. Même si un mort est toujours un mort de trop. Dit Kira

-On est bien entraîné, heureusement.

Une fois le ménage de la bibliothèque terminé, ils passèrent avec les autres la fin de l'après -midi. Kira appris à pêcher à la ligne avec ses amis, et les fis rire en s'emmêlant dans son fil.

-En v'la une qui sera pas pêcheuse !

Elle parvint néanmoins à avoir un poisson, ce dont elle se vanta exagérément pour faire rire ses nakamas. Vint le dîner, suivit d'une partie de carte, puis d'une douche. Elle termina sa journée en écrivant deux lignes dans son journal.

En se couchant, les yeux perdu dans les planches du plafond, elle se dit qu'elle s'était très bien intégrée, et que si ce genre de journée pouvait continuer longtemps, alors elle serait heureuse. Cette routine perturbée par des événements improbables et des découvertes, c'était parfait.

* * *

driiiiiiing !

-...BOUT ! ...llez, allez !

Kira se réveilla paniquée en entendant la sonnerie métallique et les cris d'agitation. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, sa chambre était très peu éclairée par le hublot. Le coeur emballé par ce brusque remue-ménage, elle enfila une brassière, garda son short de pyjama, et ne prit même pas le temps de remettre un t-shirt. Elle mit ses sandales à l'aveuglette et se releva quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, moins d'une minute après son réveil.

-Kira, t'es prête ? Allez, vite !

-Je suis prête, dit-elle en prenant ses épées accrochées au mur à la paterne en verre. Y a quoi ?

-Des pirates, 3 navires. Dit-il en sortant d'un pas rapide, suivit par Kira mettant les deux épées sur son flanc gauche.

Ils coururent, avec quelques autres, jusqu'au pont éclairé par des torches et des lampes à huile. Bien d'autres étaient déjà en place. A quelques exceptions près, tous avaient été tirés du lit, et avaient donc des tenues peu décentes. Kira se sentit dans la norme. Tous avaient au moins mit un bas et des chaussures, elle n'avait qu'une brassière en plus.

Les 3 navires étaient en face, à bâbord et à tribord, visible dans l'obscurité grâce à leurs flammes d'éclairage. D'après les voisins de Kira, l'ennemi s'était approché dans le noir complet, et n'avait allumé ses lumière que quelques minutes avant. C'est là que la vigie avait sonné l'alerte.

Le vent violent soufflant derrière eux les empêchait de faire demi-tour. Fuir était trop risqué : il fallait affronter l'embuscade.

-Ils seront là dans maximum 10 minutes. Dit un voisin.

-Des pirates, moins de 2 ans d'existence je crois. Autrement dit, des débutants !

La nuit était noire, mais il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui était une bonne chose. En revanche, le vent arrière était fort. La masse immense du capitaine sortant de ses quartiers attira l'attention de tous.

-Mes fils ! Cria la voix du Capitaine.

Tous se turent.

-Montrons à ces nouveaux qui commande sur les mers, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ouaiiiiii ! Cria l'équipage à l'unisson.

-Le plan d'attaque est simple : division 13, 14 et 15, vous gardez le navire !

Les hommes de Atmos, Speed Jiru et Fossa allaient tous protéger un côté attaqué du navire.

-Divisions 1 et 4 : vous attaquez le navire à babord ! Division 11 , celui de devant, le plus petit ! Et divisions 12 et 16 : vous prenez tribord ! La division 10 : vous gardez l'intérieur et faites chauffez les canons , sur les 3 fronts !

-Ouaiiiii !

Kira n'avait pas tout retenu, mais elle savait où aller: sur le bateau ennemi à bâbord. C'était l'essentiel.

-Exécution ! Et faites attention à vous. Dit-il avec son habituelle inquiétude paternelle.

La division 10, de Curiel, rentra dans le bâtiment pour préparer les canons.

Les divisions de Marco et Thatch se mirent à babôrd. Celles d'Haruta et Izu à tribord. Et enfin, celle de King Dew se mit à l'avant.

Pour ne pas gêner ceux qui allaient prendre d'assaut les attaquants, les divisions d'Atmos, Speed Jiru et Fossa se mirent à l'arrière près de la barre et dans les nids de pie pour se préparer à protéger le bateau. Les tireurs se préparaient à snipper du haut des mâts. Les autres, au corps à corps, viendraient sur le pont principal quand leurs amis seraient sur les navires ennemis, pour éviter que l'ennemi ne fasse de dégâts sur le Moby Dick.

Leur grand nombre leur permettait de défendre et d'attaquer, faisant de leur équipage incontestablement l'un des plus puissants du monde.

L'habitude des batailles sur le Moby Dick se fit sentir pour Kira : tous les hommes savaient où se placer, se préparaient à tirer. Pour l'heure, sa cible à elle était le grand 3 mats qui serait bientôt sur eux. Elle espérait juste ne pas blesser un ami. La dernière attaque en mer, celle de la Marine, remontait à quelques mois, à son arrivée. C'était un peu son test d'entrée, puisque grâce à ce combat, elle avait obtenu sa première prime. Elle avait réussit à faire un massacre, mais elle était seule sur le navire et avait usé de son logia. Là, elle devait faire attention aux autres, et donc limiter les attaques de grandes envergures avec...

-Kira !

Elle sortit de ses réflexions, reconnaissant la voix.

-Oui Commandant ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Elle se faufila parmi les hommes pour le rejoindre. Elle le retrouva, torse nu, en short et sandales, avec des cheveux très décoiffés, agités par le vent. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait trouvé sexy, mais là, l'urgence de la situation la privait de ce plaisir.

-On pense qu'ils sont 600, voir 700 en tout, sur les 3 bateaux. C'est beaucoup, et on veut pas risquer trop de morts. Vu la situation, on va attaquer ce bateau tout les deux avant même qu'il ne soit à portée de canons. Si on peut limiter le nombre d'ennemi, on gagnera plus facilement. D'accord ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Heu...j'peux le faire...dit-elle, un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir une mission particulière alors qu'elle était aussi.

-T'en fais pas : c'est comme les dernières fois qu'on s'est battus, ça ira. Dit-il d'une voix calme en lui tapant l'épaule pour la rassurer.

Cela marcha plutôt bien. Avec le recul, elle s'en était toujours bien tirée, alors pourquoi serait-ce plus dur cette fois ?

-On y va. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois pour indiquer qu'elle était au taquet.

Marco se transforma immédiatement en phénix. Elle grimpa sur lui et il s'envola en donnant un grand coup dans le sol. Marco lutta un peu contre les bourrasques, et Kira du se coller pour ne pas tomber à la mer. En une minute, ils furent au-dessus du bateau ennemi, qui grouillait de pirates. Ces derniers leur tiraient dessus : le phénix était peu discret et avait été repéré de loin. Malgré tout, ils se posèrent vers la barre, derrière des tonneaux, et Marco reprit sa forme humaine.

-On a trois minutes pour faire un maximum de morts. Dit-il en criant pour couvrir le bruit de coups de feux et de cris. Après, Curiel va m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'ils vont tirer au canon, et en s'en ira sur-le-champs. Je vais essayer de trouver des choses intéressantes dans la cabine du capitaine et je te rejoins. Pendant ce temps, à toi de jouer !

-D'accord...dit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique.

Elle avait le champs libre ! Motivée par le défi, et libérée du stress d'être en présence d'alliés qu'elle pourrait blesser, elle sortit de leur planque la première, suivie par Marco. Ils sautèrent sur le pont. Là, Marco rentra dans le bâtiment, alors que Kira invoqua son logia et bloqua ceux qui voulaient se mettre à sa poursuite.

Au milieu de cette nuée de balles, elle commença par couvrir le pont de pointes et de rebords de verre, déstabilisant ainsi ses adversaires en rendant le terrain dangereux. Beaucoup se blessèrent. Elle tua un bon nombre de pirates aux épées, vu que ces derniers venaient vers elle armés de sabres, et en tua d'autres avec des épines de verre jaillissant de ses paumes à grande vitesse, comme des balles à courte distance. Quand elle se sentit submergée par le nombre, elle n'eut qu'a faire de ses bras des faux tranchantes et tourner sur elle même. Toujours en mouvement rapide, la minute de combat de Kira fut très intense et fatigante : elle avait tué à tour de bras en seulement 60 secondes. Même ses coudes étaient des pointes pour tuer ceux l'attaquant par derrière. Elle était une arme autonome. Il ne restait à Marco qu'une ou deux minutes pour revenir.

Un homme, grand et carré, vint cependant se mettre en travers de son avancée. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres, il était assez imposant. Il dégaina un katana, Kira fit de même avec ses deux épées qu'elle avait tout juste remises dans leurs fourreaux. Ils engagèrent un combat violent. Kira sentit immédiatement qu'il était bon épéiste. Mais après quelques échanges, le bateau tangua brusquement au moment où Kira était en mouvement, la mettant deux secondes en déséquilibre, sans défense, ce qui suffit à l'ennemi pour l'attaquer. Elle esquiva comme elle put, mais la lame lui laissa tout de même une entaille dans l'avant-bras. Son haki lui permettait peut-être de sentir les attaques venir, mais pas de les esquiver...

-Ahh ! Cria-t-elle.

 _Putain, pour une fois que j'ai pas mes protections d'avant-bras, fallait que je tombe sur un gars qui maitrise l'armement !_

Il était évident que l'homme en face d'elle, un gradé de l'équipage, avait enduit d'haki de l'armement son katana. Il avait bien sûr vu qu'elle était une logia, et s'était préparé en conséquence.

-Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir mangé un fruit du démon ! Ricana-t-il, le visage moitié éclairé par une lampe tempête, l'autre plongé dans l'ombre nocturne.

Il avait l'air cynique, et se mettait clairement en scène pour l'effrayer. Et elle était bien décidée à ne pas tomber dans le piège de l'intimidation. Résolue à en découdre, elle tint fermement ses épées et se mit en position offensive, le toisant comme un lion regarderait sa proie.

Elle assista alors à une scène bien étrange. Elle cru avoir la berlue : en quelques secondes, l'homme s'était comme...divisé en deux ! Et le haki lui confirma : ils étaient deux ! Son étonnement lui fit perdre sa concentration, et elle esquiva de peu un homme l'attaquant par derrière avant de lui trancher la trachée et de le laisser agoniser à ses pieds. Elle reprit un peu de sa contenance.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?...Dit-elle en essayant, un peu tard, de masquer sa surprise.

-Ça ? Le fruit de l'ubiquité ! Je peux être à plusieurs endroits en même temps !

Les deux « jumeaux » attaquèrent de façons différentes, mais coordonnée. Ce n'était pas deux personnes agissant de façon symétriques, comme un miroir et son reflets, mais bien deux entités. Avec ses deux épée, Kira avait beaucoup de mal : ils ne cessaient de tourner autour d'elle, tentant de la mettre en tenaille. Pour ne pas en avoir un devant et un derrière, elle devait tout le temps bouger et éviter de se faire coincer contre le bastingage. Elle commença a de nouveau abuser de son pouvoir, faisant de ses coudes des pointes, changeant le relief du sol dans un rayon de deux mètres. Mais l'un des deux se divisa : il y avait maintenant 3 ennemis, qui sortirent leurs pistolets!

 _Chka'* !_ Jura-t-elle en Gress.

Ils avaient les même techniques, et tous étaient très forts...

 _Leur endurance est-elle liée ? Si j'en fatigue un, les autres restent en forme ?_

Kira s'interrogeait sur ce curieux pouvoir, quand elle entendit la porte claquer.

-Kira ! On y va ! Cria Marco.

-Vou n'irez nulle part ! Crièrent les 3 en même temps.

Deux attaquèrent immédiatement Kira avec des coups très puissants. L'autre se divisa en marchant d'un pas rapide vers Marco, qui comprit, au vu des 4 hommes identiques, que le pouvoir d'un fruit était à l'origine de cette multiplication. Il vit que Kira se battait sans relâche, et bougeant et feintant sans cesse. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se battre.

-Kira, vient ! Répéta-t-il.

Comprenant que Curiel avait appelé et que le navire serait bientôt visé par les canons, elle fit de son mieux pour échapper aux deux hommes, tandis que Marco contournait les deux qui venaient sur lui. Il se transforma vite, et Kira n'attendit pas pour sauter sur son dos. Elle manqua de glisser au décollage, tant il était brusque. Du coin de l'oeil, Marco vit les quadruplés les viser avec leurs pistolets. Il se dépêcha de mettre de la distance. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer du sang sur l'avant-bras de Kira, et ne voulait pas traîner avant de la faire soigner. Il espérait que sa blessure n'était que superficielle.

Des balles sifflèrent derrière eux. Marco pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de balles ordinaires. Mais il en prit une, et sentit qu'elle était couverte de haki de l'armement. Lui ne pouvait être blessé que par le granit marin, il se régénéra donc facilement. Mais il comprit quelques secondes trop tard que Kira risquait d'être blessée...

-Gh- !

 _Merde ! Kira !_ Pensa-t-il.

N'ayant pas pu bouger, car obligée de se cramponner, Kira avait prit une balle, et avait retenu son cri. Elle avait juste pu faire en sorte que celle-ci arrive non pas dans son dos mais sur ses côtes, en dépaçant un peu ses hanches.

Marco, lui, pouvait guérir des blessures faites par le fluide grâce à son pouvoir de phénix.

Il vola plus haut avant d'entamer une descente rapide, en se maudissant d'avoir été si mauvais protecteur. Il se posa sur le Moby Dick au moment ou les canons se déchaînèrent contre tous les 3 bateaux. Le boucan fut épouvantable, et Kira, fatiguée par l'effort physique qu'elle venait de fournir, mais aussi par ses blessures, avait l'impression que le bruit était trop fort pour ses tympans. Elle se boucha les oreilles, et n'entendit pas Marco l'appeller. Il finit par la prendre par le bras non blessé et la tira au milieu des hommes pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Quand il referma la porte, le bruit fut soudain assourdi et Kira en poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Fait voir, dit-il simplement.

Il la mit dos à la lampe à huile accrochée au mur pour regarder la balle.

-Ca a pas l'air trop grave, mais il faut faire soigner vite.

-On va avoir besoin de moi, ça peut attendre la fin des combats ?

-... à voir.

-Je vais bien, là, donc je vais rester.

-Et ton bras ?

-C'est superficiel, dit-elle en lui montrant.

-...mouai, elle est quand même assez profonde. Je préfère que tu ailles tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Dit-il en montrant le couloir.

Le ton était doux, mais ce n'était pas un conseil : c'était un ordre déguisé. Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne sur le champs de bataille avec de telles blessures.

-Bon...je reviens au plus vite alors. Merci, Commandant.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, à moins d'une minute d'ici, tandis que Marco ressortit sur le pont.

 _Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'excuser..._ songea-t-il en se rappelant qu'elle avait été blessée par balle à cause de lui.

Kira passa en express à l'infirmerie. Trois infirmières s'occupèrent d'elle, alors que sur le pont, la bataille éclata. Un boulet de canon passa près de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Kira. A peine 4 minutes après y être entrée, Kira ressortit en courant, malgré les conseils des infirmières.

-Elle n'a même pas été anesthésiée ! Elle devra revenir plus tard, on l'a recousue trop vite...Dit l'une.

-J'espère au moins que les fils vont tenir... renchérit une autre.

Kira arriva sur le pont avec quelques douleurs, mais surtout avec une motivation à bloc. Stimulée par le chaos et le vent violent, Kira sentit l'adrénaline bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle vit que les trois navires avaient réussi à aborder le Moby Dick, à coup de cordes et de grappins. Cela dit, les canons retentissaient encore : ce qui signifiait qu'en cale, il y avait de l'action pour faire couler l'ennemi. Les nombreux bruit de bois détruit signifiaient bien que les navires, trop proches, n'arrêtaient pas de s'atteindre. Kira espéra que leur équipage s'en sortait. Sur le vaste pont, des pirates de son équipage affrontaient des pirates ennemis. Il était parfois difficile de les différencier, qui plus est dans l'obscurité nocturne. Kira se basait sur la tenue, souvent presque dénudée de ses amis, pour les reconnaître, ainsi que sur leur marque tatouée, quand elle était visible.

Elle fonça vers le navire qu'elle et Marco avait préalablement attaqué, mais qui avait réussi à s'approcher d'eux grâce aux survivants. Elle fut arrêtée par ses amis au moment de traverser sur la corde liant les deux navires. Tous revenaient sur le Moby Dick.

-C'est plus la peine, on a fait le ménage, les quelques survivants de ce bateau sont sur le pont du Moby Dick, leur bateau est trop endommagé. Il coule.

Marco arriva en volant et reprit forme humaine à côté d'elle. Son torse était traversé d'une giclée de sang.

-Ils t'ont soignée ?

-Yep ! Du coup, vos ordres, Commandant ?

-On va dans les cales: il y a des trous dans la coque. La 1ere va écoper l'eau, la 4eme va en renfort chez les canonniers. Les autres sont assez nombreux pour s'occuper des deux autres navires, et le Paternel est avec eux.

Kira suivit son Commandant et le reste de sa division, quittant le boucan du champs de bataille. Ils traversèrent les zones de canons : dans le long couloir, très large bordant la coque, les hommes se criaient des injonctions à tout va. Quelques blessés étaient mit à l'écart dans de petites alvéoles. Une odeur de poudre s'ajoutait à la chaleur ambiante qui rendait l'air lourd et l'ambiance pesante. Les hommes de Thatch se répartirent instantanément pour aider leur camarades à apporter des boulets et donner parfois des premiers secours.

Kira fut poussée par un nakama, stoppant ainsi son observation. Ils descendirent plus bas. Les navires adverses étaient plus petits que le Moby Dick, et en conséquence, les dégâts étaient fait plus bas.

Le Moby Dick avait une double coque. Un couloir étroit passait entre les deux épaisseurs : c'était là que les hommes de Marco, armé de petits seaux, devaient écoper. Heureusement, les dégâts étaient encore bien au-dessus de la ligne d'eau : il n'y avait presque pas d'eau, car seules quelques vagues assez hautes atteignaient ces trous. Il fallait cependant les reboucher. Quelques hommes prirent des lampes tempêtes, des planches et des clous pour pouvoir réparer les dégâts. Marco regarda se hommes se mettre en place : mais le bateau tanguait fortement. Il était difficile de bien placer les planches et les clous. Heureusement, quelqu'un pouvait faire accélérer le mouvement.

-Kira !

Elle se tourna vers son Commandant, qui lui faisait signe de venir. Il mit une planche par-dessus un trou :

-Troue la planche avec du verre, si tu peux !

Elle regarda l'épaisseur de la planche, celle du clou, et utilisant son doigt en pointe très aiguisée, elle parvint, en quelques mouvements de tournevis, à faire un trou adéquat.

Le clou fut assez facile à insérer en quelques coups de marteau. Marco était très satisfait : ce serait bien plus rapide qu'avec un marteau. Il fallait toujours tout réparer au plus vite : sur Grand Line, les tempêtes pouvaient arriver à tout moment, il était donc hors de question d'avoir des trous dans la coque, même en temps de combats.

-Très bien ! Tu continues comme ça ! Dit-il en parlant fort pour être entendu. Il laissa Mei prendre sa place, et pendant peut-être une demi-heure, Kira n'arrêta pas de réparer, faisant le tour des trois flans du navire ayant été attaqués. Si au début, un ou deux autres boulets faillirent faire des blessés, les attaques ennemies ne tardèrent pas à cesser, laissant entendre que les Shirohige kaizoku avaient réussi à stopper les canonniers ennemis. Vlad, le second de Marco, vérifiait l 'état du travail et ordonnait les transfert de matériel d'un point à l'autre, demandait de l'aide à tel endroit, s'assurant que tout serait réparé au plus vite.

Les hommes s'activèrent si bien qu'ils purent demander de nouveaux ordres. Marco, qui était sur le pont, fut appelé par denden mushi.

 _-Commandant ! Ici Vlad, on a terminé._

Marco faisait confiance à son second. Il irait jeter un œil dans la journée, mais il y avait fort à parier que tout était bon.

-Très bien. On a fini ici aussi. La bataille est terminée, préviens les hommes, faites ranger le matériel, et envoie les blessés à l'infirmerie. Les autres sur le pont.

 _-Déjà ?_

-Oui. On a eu environ 1h de combat, c'est déjà long...

 _-Ok. Je leur dis. Gotcha._

Vlad prit une voix forte pour être entendu par un maximum de monde.

-On a gagné !

-Ouaiiiiii !

-Rangez le matos, les blessés, à l'infirmerie, et les autres, sur le pont !

Quelques blessés furent accompagnés à l'infirmerie. Kira suivit le mouvement : elle vit où se rangeait le matériel de bricolage, dans les planques incrustées au sol et aux murs, et suivi le groupe sur le pont. Sa blessure à l'avant-bras avait rougit le bandage. Voyant la coiffure blonde de Marco au dessus des autre, elle se faufila entre ses nakamas.

-Commandant !

Il identifia immédiatement la voix de Kira. Celle-ci lui apparut un peu essoufflée.

-L'homme qui se divisait, là...il est devenu quoi ?

Dans sa tête, Marco repassa son combat contre cet individu...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sur le Moby Dick**_

-Oyaji !

Le géant tourna la tête vers son second en forme hybride. Il venait de conduire ses hommes aux cales pour réparer la coque du navire. Mais lui était nécessaire ici : l'équipage adverse était cette fois très bien formé. Exceptionnellement, Marco avait confié sa division à Vlad, son second.

-Oui?

-L'homme au katana, cheveux noirs...il peut se multiplier. Devenir plusieurs. C'est lui que a blessé Kira, il a le haki de l'armement.

-Tu crois ?

-Je sais qu'il l'a eu avec une balle, et je suis presque sur qu'il l'a entaillée.

L'homme en question s'approcha d'eux.

-Ah ! Alors, l'homme le plus fort du monde...aurais-tu quelques difficultés ?

Il était vrai que sur l'instant, l'équipage de l'Empereur était en mauvaise posture.

-Gurarara ! Tu es trop jeune pour me vaincre, gamin ! Dit-il en préparant sa hallebarde.

-C'est bien toi qui a blessé la logia ? Demanda Marco, voulant avoir le cœur net sur l'identité de celui ayant osé blesser sa nakama.

-La jolie blondinette ? Qui d'autre, cette salope a massacré tout mes camarades ! Y avait que moi pour la stopper, et si tu n'étais pas arrivée, elle aurait prit plus cher que ça!

-Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ma fille sur ce ton. Dit Shirohige en balayant le pont du tranchant de sa hallebarde.

Il l'esquiva facilement et se divisa en deux. Mais Marco et Shirohige étaient trop fort pour un pouvoir si faible : l'homme se multiplia plusieurs fois en 2 minutes, mais il faisait de plus en plus d'erreurs de stratégie, et perdait en haki de l'observation. Et quand un corps était blessé, les autres l'étaient aussi ! Sa concentration diminuait donc avec les divisions.

-On dirait que tu ne sait pas assez te concentrer, ricana Shirohige à l'homme multiplié en 8 au visage balafré par une serre de Marco.

Ce dernier revint à un seul corps. Il semblait épuisé, et énervé de voir autour de lui ses amis être défaits si vite.

-La ferme, enfoi-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : Marco avait piqué sur lui et lui avait enfoncé ses serres dans son cou pour l'empêcher d'insulter la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Le corps de l'homme s'écroula dans une flaque de sang.

* * *

 ** _présent_**

-Moi et Oyaji, on s'en est chargé. Dit simplement Marco.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit.

 _J'ai encore oublié de m'excuser_...se rappela-t-il.

L'équipage remit en état l'essentiel tandis que l'équipe médicale soignait les blessés. Kira fut, par habitude sans doute, l'une des premières à s'occuper des corps. On lui indiqua la morgue. Elle prit sur son dos quelques hommes jusqu'à la chambre réservée au morts, et aida Vlad à en porter deux autres avec une civière tant ils étaient lourds. Elle jeta aussi à l'eau les cadavres de ses ennemis, après avoir eu confirmation que ce n'étaient pas des nakamas qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Kira ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés que les hommes portèrent sur elle. Son passé de corbeau la rendait pleine de ressources et de compétences insoupçonnées...

Vers 5h du matin, 3h après leur réveil en urgence, les hommes retournèrent pour la plupart se coucher. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses armes ou ses chaussures, Kira s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, essayant de récupérer un peu.

* * *

 **5h, cabine du capitaine**

-Alors ? Demanda l'imposant capitaine au Doc de l'équipage.

-7 morts, 3 en état critique. On a aussi une dizaine de blessés graves qui mettront du temps à s'en remettre...

-On aurait du garder Ace avec nous. Il faut au moins deux ou trois fruits du démon pour faire face à de grandes attaques tout en limitant les morts de notre côté ! Dit Blamenco, debout contre un mur.

Autour de lui, tous les autres commandants le regardèrent.

-On était deux, signala Marco.

-Je voulais dire 2 commandants avec un pouvoir, Marco.

-Elle a la force d'un commandant. Kira s'est chargé de la moitié du navire qu'on a attaqué tous les deux, au moins.

-Et ç'aurait pu être plus si tu l'avais aidé. Dit Blenheim d'un ton dur.

-On ne revient pas la dessus ! Coupa Shirohige. Nous savions que cet équipage avait de grosses capacités en navigation, il fallait voir ce qu'ils avaient.

Devant le silence, il dit ensuite avec résignation :

-Je ne les croyais pas si forts...Ces quelques Eternal Poses ne valaient pas de laisser ces hommes nous aborder.

-On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour faire une attaque d'une telle envergure...

-Je suis responsable. Dit Marco. J'aurais du aider Kir-

-Suffit ! Dit Blenheim dans un cri. Pardon, dit-il plus bas, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable...on t'as vu te battre, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Kira a fait de son mieux aussi. Et elle a fait beaucoup.

-Il faudrait songer à lui donner un statut plus libre pendant les combats...songea Shirohige. Elle attend toujours nos ordres, mais nous ne sommes pas toujours a côté d'elle pour lui donner des ordres personnalisés. Elle n'utilise pas son potentiel a fond, vu que les trois quart du temps, elle reste avec les autres. Elle devrait avoir le droit d'agir si elle l'estime nécessaire, sans notre accord. Elle serait plus autonome, et bien plus utile. Dans le cas de cette bataille, elle se serait sans aucun doute défoulée sur le champs de bataille, et ça aurait limité les victimes...

-Elle aurait pu blesser des alliés. Ou agir contre nos intentions par erreurs, en se mettant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Contredit Namur, l'homme poisson.

-Il faudrait l'informer de nos plans alors. Mais elle n'est que matelot ! On ne peut pas la mettre dans une case à part, ça briserait la cohésion de l'équipage, l'unité du groupe... Contesta Kingdew.

-Et encore faut-il qu'elle sache agir en conséquence de ce qu'il se passe...qu'elle sache analyser correctement une situation...pensa Izu.

-Nous y repenserons. Trancha Shirohige. Pour l'heure, reposez-vous, mes fils, vous en avez bien besoin.

Les commandants retournèrent chacun dans leur quartiers, l'âme en peine d'avoir perdu des hommes, mais tout de même heureux d'avoir envoyé par le fond ces équipages de marins d'eau douce ayant osés s'en prendre à plus fort qu'eux.

 **voilàààà! A dans 2 semaines, je pense!**


	24. Chapitre 24: sentiments

**Alors... 1 mois et une semaine sans publier...**

 **j'ai eu un job, je suis partie une semaine, j'ai fais ma rentrée...et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la fin de ce chapitre XD**

 **Je m'excuse pour ce silence radio assez impoli. Pour le coup, je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que d'ici le 1er octobre. Dans un mois.**

 **Merci à FireBird de m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait faire la mise à jour XD Je plaide coupable. Mais franchement, à part deux ou trois auteurs, TOUT LE MONDE à arrêté de publier cet été, on est d'accord ? ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

 **Et désolé pour les fautes : je reviendrai dessus plus tard, mais là, je vais arrêter de vous faire attendre.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ces 14 pages qui sont centrées sur les pensées et sentiments de Marco et Kira ! C'est un exercice difficile pour moi d'exprimer des émotions, donc donnez moi vos avis !**

 _Résumé :_ Après avoir arrêté et exécuté l'église du dieu des Astres, les Shirohige ont remit l'île d'Arlev en état avant de mettre les voiles vers Sarigo. Mais après 3 semaines de navigation, durant lesquelles Kira a commencé à utiliser le haki de l'armement, l'équipage subit une importante attaque nocturne pirate. Kira est blessée dans la bataille, alors qu'elle est en binôme avec Marco.

La bataille est remportée par les Shirohige, qui n'en subissent pas moins de lourdes pertes matérielles, et même humaines. C'est donc épuisés que les hommes retournent se coucher.

Chapitre 24

Kira se leva tard, vers 8h, alors que les hommes de sa division dormaient encore, pour la majorité. Elle traversa le pont teinté de rouge, lui remémorant les évenements de la nuit passée. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée, et songea en voyant le refectoire peu remplit qu'elle aurait du dormir un peu plus.

-'lut Kira. Lança Vlad assit a quelques tables d'elle. Un café?

-Pour une fois oui, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de caféine...

Vlad attrapa une tasse du plateau de vaisselle propre et la remplit d'un liquide sombre et fumant, laissant une forte odeur de café dans l'air. Kira s'assit face a lui, lui dit merci en prenant la tasse blanche et ajouta du lait et du sucre.

-T'as une petite mine. Dit-il.

-Toi aussi. Répondit-elle en touillant sa boisson.

-On a eu une nuit difficile...des comme ça, c'est rare mais ça arrive.

-Tu connais les degâts?

-Marco m' a dit hier soir qu'en fonction des dégâts et de la solidité de nos réparations, nous ferions peut-être un détour par une ville portuaire. En plus, une des citerne d'eau a été touchée, donc on aura moins d'eau. Il m'a dit de réveiller la division vers 9h. On doit nettoyer le pont.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me reposer sur le pont après ça, dit-elle en désignant son croissant.

-Bonne idée. Il va falloir un peu d'énergie aujourd'hui. Sois là vers 9h30, histoire de laisser le temps aux autres de manger.

Ils mangènt en silence, puis Kira se rendit sur le pont. Assise contre un mur de planches salies par des gouttes rouges, face au soleil levant, elle laissa ses yeux se fermer avec l'intention de se reposer jusqu'a entendre de gens sur le pont pour les rejoindre au travail. Elle était cependant dans un tel état de fatigue qu'elle s'endormit, tombant dans un sommeil léger. Ce fut Vlad qui la trouva. Il la reveilla en lui secouant l'épaule.

-Eh. Eh ho! Debout Kira.

-'me suis endormie, pardon. Dit-elle en s'étirant.

-Pas grave. Allez, debout!

Elle s'aida de la main qu'il lui tendait pour se lever. Elle passa ensuite sa matinée avec sa division et de d'autres à nettoyer le pont et l'interieur du navire. La journée fut donc très axée sur le ménage et les réparations. D'autres nakamas vérifièrent l'état du navire. Tout se fit dans une ambiance assez maussade. Kira, d'ordianire un peu bavarde au repas du midi, ne trouva tout simplement rien à dire. Ses compagnons non plus. C'est donc dans un silence presque effrayant dans le cas de cet équipage d'ordinaire si enjoué, que se déroula le repas.

En fin d'après-midi, tous étaient relativement fatigués. Kira sentait que ses blessures étaient encore très sensibles, elles lui faisaient mal a cause des mouvements répétitifs de la serpillère. Elle se rendit donc à l'infimerie, où les infirmières furent contentes de voir que ses points de suture avaient bien tenus.

-Tiens, assiez-toi. Tu as mal où?

-Dans le dos, vu que j'ai pas arrêté d'être penchée aujourd'hui. Le bras ça va.

-On va désinfecter, remettre un ongant pour cicatriser et refaire les bandages.

La cicatrice était sur l'avant bras gauche, et la marque de balle était en bas à gauche de son dos. Kira avait déjà une cicatrice à l'avant-bras droit, ainsi qu'une petite sur la joue droite.

 _Disons que ça équilibre les deux côtés._ Songea-t-elle.

Quand les infirmières en eurent fini, Kira sortit un peu soulagée par les anti-douleurs. Il etait encore tôt pour dîner, mais elle ne voulais pas faire de sieste pour réussir à domir cette nuit. Ses pas vagabonds la couduisirent à la bibliothèque, un lieu calme, avec quelques chaises et fauteuils confortables, et des livres pour passer le temps.

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil de cuir vieilli avec un livre sur les navires dans les mains. Connaissant ses lacunes dans le domaine de la navigation, elle s'aidait de ce livre pour apprendre du vocabulaire relatif aux bateux ou à la météo. De nombreux schéma s et dessins l'aidait à retenir visuellement les éléments.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle était cachée derrière des étagères, mais la personne entrée sentit tout de suite sa présence.

-Kira? Résonna la voix de Marco qui venait vers elle.

-Oui? Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle leva la tête pour voir son commandant s'arrêter devant elle.

-Je te cherchais, je pensais bien te trouver ici. Comment vont tes blessures?

-Bien. Aucun soucis, je viens de voir les infirmières, dit-elle en montrant le bandage à l'avant-bras.

Marco resta silencieux quelques secondes, laissant entendre le faible ballotement des vagues contre la coque, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

-Je voulais m'excuser, de t'avoir mal protégée la nuit dernière. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que les balles étaient couvertes de haki...

Kira sentit dans sa voix, et dans ses yeux, qu'il avait eu peur, que le souvenir de ses compagnons morts était revenu le hanter.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis sous vos ordres, mais ma vie n'est pas sous votre responsabilité...c'est bien de faire de son mieux, mais vous ne pouvez pas culpabiliser dès qu'un des vôtre est blessé ou tué. Il faut que vous tourniez la page. Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle ferma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux tandis que Marco prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir face à elle. Étrangement, parler de sujets délicats était plus facile avec elle. Parce qu'elle était une femme? Non, il n'en parlait pas aux infirmières par exemple...elle avait une certaine douceur un peu féminine, c'était vrai. Mais elle avait surtout un talent pour trouver des mots de réconforts poussant à réfléchir. Elle était mature, philosophe. Mais encore un peu inexpérimentée dans le piraterie pour le comprendre vraiment, Marco le sentait. Cela viendrait avec le temps.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi je pense ça.

-Je sais. On en avait parlé. Je vais bien, c'est l'essentiel. Enfin, non...par rapport à nos pertes, c'est pas l'essentiel. Mais...vous en faites pas pour moi, quoi.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent encore.

-Il parrait qu'on va peut-être faire un détour? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-J'en ai bien peur. En fait, deux citernes sont abîmées, pas qu'une. On est pas pressés, donc on va pas prendre de risque et réparer ça au plus vite.

-Je vois.

Nouveau silence, brisé cette fois par Marco.

-Dis...après la bataille, tu t'es occupée des corps...ça te dérange vraiment pas?

-...maintenant que je suis liée d'amitié aux personnes, j'ai un petit pincement au coeur que je n'avait pas autrefois. Mais non, ça me gêne pas. C'est un automatisme, c'est mon rôle, ce que je sais faire.

-C'est pas le plus simple.

-Pour vous. Mais j'ai de l'expérience que vous n'avez pas. Une vision de la vie différente de la vôtre.

-Pas faux. Si un jour tu ne veux pas le faire, hésite pas. Il n'y a personne d'officiellement chargé de ramasser les cadavres, et il ne doit pas y en avoir. Ce serait psychologiquement un poste lourd, donc les gars altèrnent, le font selon leur état.

-Pas de soucis. Si certains veulent le faire ils peuvent, je leur pique pas le boulot.

-En général personne n'aime le faire.

-Ça se comprend. On verra avec le temps, si ma perception de la mort change. Que mes sentiments m'empêchent de m'en occuper.

-D'accord.

Le nouveau silence fut a nouveau troublé par une question. Ce petit jeu de question réponse au sujet de la bataille dura jusqu'au repas.

-J'ai faim. Ca fait déjà un moment qu'on parle...dit Marco.

Il vit sur sa montre a gousset qu'ils avaient passé une heure à parler. Kira avait faim depuis vingt bonnes minutes, mais n'avait en aucun cas eu envie d'interrompre la conversation, qui, bien qu'elle tournât sur des sujets difficiles, était en quelque sorte apaisante. Elle appréciait de parler comme ça de sujets sérieux, et Marco aussi semblait-il. Et puis, le fait de parler justement avec Marco en tête-à-tête était plaisant. Parce que...parce que c'était lui.

Il quitta la bibliothèque, disant qu'il devait passer à son bureau avant le dîné, laissant Kira à ses réflexions.

Elle ne se mentait plus, depuis quelques jours elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Marco. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment assumé jusque là. À présent, elle voulait limiter ce sentiment. Elle n'envisageait pas de le laisser grandir, elle voulait l'user avec le temps. Les sentiments au travail, c'était une mauvaise idée. Avec un supérieur, encore plus. Et puis, c'était une distraction pour tout. Ça pouvait même virer à l'obsession...En fait, sa crainte d'aimer venait d'une mort en particulier qu'elle avait eu en charge, quelques années plus tôt...

* * *

 ** _Arann, 5 ans plus tôt._**

 _Un vent froid souffle sur la ville. L'hiver est proche._

 _Kira et son Maester, habillés d'épais manteaux noirs, entrent dans une maison de pierres blanches un peu effritées. La porte rouge à la peinture écaillée est ouverte. Sur le seuil, une servante portant un tablier, en pleurs, leur fait signe d'entrer et de monter. Elle ferme la porte derrière eux, mais ne monte pas avec eux. En silence, ils suivent le couloir, montent l'escalier, et arrivent sur un petit palier. Une porte est entrouverte, avec devant, au sol, un plateau et de la vaisselle cassée, ainsi qu'une flaque de liquide. C'est d'ici que la pauvre servante avait du voir le corps, et lâcher ce qu'elle avait dans les mains dans un élan de panique._

 _Le Maester ouvre doucement la porte. Et la première chose visible, c'est le corps pendu d'une jeune fille en robe de chambre bleue. Les cheveux bonds détachés cachent un peu la corde qui lui ensère le cou. C'est après cet apperçu glaçant, mais presque habituel désormais pour cette Corbeau, que Kira entre et remarque la jolie décoration de la chambre. Même les poutres sont élégemment décorée de motif floraux. A l'une d'elle, la corde est accrochée par un noeud maladroit. Kira remarque dans un coin de la piece, au milieu des sièges en velours rouges, des couvertures roses, des fleurs et de la belle cheminee où brulent encore quelques braises, un élément intru. Un escabeau._

 _Et aux pieds en lévitation de la demoiselle se trouve un tabouret de bois renversé._

 _-Elle s'est surement suicidée. Songea immédiatement Kira à voix haute._

 _-Je le pense aussi. Dit le Maester occupé à analyser le corps. Touche. Combien de temps a ton avis?_

 _Kira vint à son tour toucher le bras de la jeune femme, et tâter les doigts._

 _-Très rigide...6 ou 7 heures._

 _-C'est ça. Tu te débrouilles bien maintenant. Regardons tout de même s'il n'y a rien de supect...sait-on a jamais._

 _Ils inspèctèrent la corde, descendirent le corps, vérifièrent les fenêtres. Toutes étaient fermées. En regardant le bureau, l'oeil de Kira fut immédiatement attiré par une lettre mise bien en évidence au milieu du plan quasi vide._

 _-Maester..._

 _Il s'approcha, prit et ouvrit la lettre pliée avec ses mains gantées. Ils la lurent ensemble._

 _"Il était mien, je l'aimais...il ne m'a jamais rendu ces sentiments. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans son amour. Voilà cinq ans que je m'acharne à lui faire ouvrir ses yeux sur moi. J'ai surpassé ma timidité pour oser lui parler, j'ai étudié ses oeuvres et celles de ses comptemporains pour engager des conversations, j'ai travaillé mon corps à renfort de régime et de soins qui m'ont vallut les repproche de mon intendant... je le faisais pour LUI ! Chaque femme avec qui il parlait devenait a mes yeux une ennemie; je les ai étudiées, j'ai copié leurs qualités et imité leur beauté. A un moment, il s'est intéressé à moi. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Puis, après quelques mois de cour, il s'est lassé. Lassé ! Il m'a dit que sa flamme n'était plus si grande ! Il a prit ma virginité, pour quelques semaines plus tard, briser mes espoirs de mariage. J'étais détruite. Ce qui m'a achevé, qui a détruit mon honneur, c'est de le voir au bras d'une autre femme, il y a deux jours. Je le voulais, je l'aimais, sincèrement!..."_

 _La lettre s'achevais sur des excuses pour ses parents et se bonne._

 _-Un suicide en effet...murmura le Maester._

 _Ils attendirent les parents, sortis plus tôt, pendant une heure dans le salon, essayant de calmer la bonne. Quand les parents arrivèrent, ils étaient souriants. Mais à l'instant où ils virent, en entrant, la bonne aux yeux rougis et les deux corbeux, leurs visages se liquéfièrent. Les corbeaux n'annonçaient jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Ils s'assirent, et Kira leur annonça la nouvelle. C'était un exercice encore nouveau pour elle, d'apprendre à des gens la mort d'un proche. Mais elle s'en sortait bien. Les deux fondirent en larmes, la mère en fut presque hystérique. Ils leurs confièrent aussi la lettre d'adieu, puis convinrent des détails de l'enterrement. Kira et le Maester repartient avec le corps dans une cariole, laissant derrière eux une famille en deuil._

 _En chemin, Kira demanda:_

 _-Dites...c'est normal de se tuer par amour, comme ça?_

 _-Oh, je ne dirais pas normal...ni courant...mais compréhensible, et régulier. Tu es encore jeune, mais sache que l'amour cause parfois des folies._

 _-Je comprends pas...elle avait une belle maison, elle était jolie...la bonne nous dit qu'elle avait du talent en musique...et elle abandonné sa vie prometteuse à cause d'un homme? Un homme à femmes ?_

 _-Ses parents doivent avoir autant de mal que toi à comprendre cela...ils l'ont élevée avec amour...mais elle n'a pas eu l'amour qu'elle cherchais. L'éros. Et une bonne leçon a retenir d'elle: il faut rester soit même. Vois-tu, ce n'est pas que l'amour qui l'a détruite. C'est aussi sa quête d'une nouvelle personnalité suceptible de plaire à cet homme. Elle était en perte de repères, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Dans ces circonstances, on tombe bien vite dans l'extrême .Et voir ces efforts impayés, c'est destructeur._

 _-On entend souvent que l'amour c'est un bon sentiment, mais j'ai l'impresion que ça cause trop d'ennuis. Ca sert à rien._

 _-Ah ah ah! Pour l'instant tu manques d'expérience. Tu verras, ça arrive un jour ou l'autre..._

 _-Je sais gérer mes émotions. J'ai déjà embrassé un garçon. C'etait marrant, mais je suis pas allée plus loin. Donc je gère, non?_

 _-Oh que non...dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Quand tu seras amoureuse, tu voudras bien aller plus loin._

 _-Hé! Je suis pas nympho!_

 _-Jamais dis ça. Tu voudras peut-etre les plaisirs de la chair, mais aussi...sa présence son support, ...toutes ces choses._

 _-Je veux pas devenir dingue...comme elle, ou comme la Josia. Tu sais, celle qui pleure dès qu'elle se rappelle que son compagnon l'a quittée. Les ruptures, ça prend une part de nous non ?_

 _-Quand on aime, une partie de nous, et de notre bonheur, est dans les main de l'autre. Donc, oui, on peut dire qu'une rupture nous change, surtout si on aime encore une personne, et que cette personne ne nous aime plus. Car nous ne sommes pas prêt à la quitter._

 _-Vaut mieux éviter l'amour, alors ?_

 _-Non... Selon les actions de l'autre, selon s'il nous aime aussi, s'il prend soin de nous ou nous trahit, notre propre personnalité est influencée en bon ou en mauvais termes. Il faut juste faire preuve de raison pour choisir la personne à qui on va faire confiance ensuite, pour ne pas être trahit ou déçu. Cette jeune fille est tombée dans les filet d'un amour trop sentimental pour être logique, et en a souffert._

 _-Donc, mieux vaut éviter l'amour. Conclut Kira._

 _\- Pas du tout ! Il faut prendre le risque d'aimer, Kira! C'est positif d'aimer et d'être aimé. Ça dépendra de toi...de ta patience...de la personne, de votre compatibilité...de ton état...de vous, de votre évolution aussi, les gens peuvent changer...mais te connaissant, tu ne tombras pas dans les bras du premier beau minois venu. Tu choisira quelqu'un qui te soutiendras, et que tu voudras soutenir._

 _-On verra. Dit-elle, devenant un peu gênée._

 _-Tu verras. De toute façon, tu ne choisiras pas tes sentiments , tu ne pourras que les rationaliser. Conclut-il._

* * *

Voilà pourquoi aimer faisait peur à Kira. Parce que les quelques démonstrations d'amour qu'elle avait vu s'était généralement mal terminées : tromperie, jalousie, et même mort. Et aussi, parce que l'amour échappait à la logique, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu un bon contrôle de ses émotions les plus fortes. Elle n'était pas sans émotions, loin de là mais elle évitait les coups de gueule, les crises de nerfs, les instants de panique...les pics émotionnels. Et ce sentiment, inconnu, pouvait aller loin, voir et échapper à son contrôle.

Le seul couple ayant toujours semblé parfait à ses yeux, c'était Aramond, un de ses collègues et ami équarisseurs d'Arann, et sa femme Lilia, une splendide couturière. Ils avaient eu un enfant quelques mois avant l'épidémie de Ragar. Et Kira en était la marraine. Tout les trois avaient fui comme elle le peuple les accusant a tort d'avoir répendu la maladie et les marines auxquels ils venaient d'échapper. Ces deux là avaient une alchimie parfaite qu'elle leur enviait. C'était surement l'exeption à la règle, le seul contre-argument qui poussait Kira à croire qu'effectivement, l'amour pouvait être bien plus positif que négatif.

Pour Kira, l'amour avait des effets secondaires, dans le bon comme le mauvais sens. L'amour, c'était un idéal qu'on vendait à tour de bras dans les livres, les potions, les prédictions; mais l'amour sincière et fort était rare dans la vraie vie, d'après elle. En général, l'amour était passager. Voir même futil aux yeux de certains qui se permettaient de tromper leur partenaire. Dans d'autres cas, il était obsessionnel, et pouvait provoquer le suicide, le meurtre, la violence. Et dans une poingnée d'autres, il était... Peut-être pas parfait, mais bien. Il permettait une relation durable.

Actuellement, elle ressentait quelque chose pour Marco : elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à le fuir, ça attirerait les soupçons, créerait des tensions. Mais elle devait limiter le contact, aussi agréable soit-il. Et espérer qu'avec le temps, la raison prendrait le contrôle de son coeur et lui permetterait de passer à autre chose. Et d'éviter le pire que ce sentiment aussi beau que perfide pouvait lui apporter.

 _Clac_ !

-Kira, t'es là ?

Elle sortit brusquement des ses pensées.

-J'arrive Mei !

-On t'attend depuis plus de vingt minutes !

-Désolé...dit-elle en se levant. Je pensais.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Sûre ?

-Mais oui ! Mais j'ai faim.

-Ok. Dit-il, néanmoins soupçonneux.

Ils se rendirent au refectoire où l 'équipage avait déjà bien entamé le repas. Cette fois, contrairement au midi, les hommes parlaient un peu. Avant la fin du repas, le Capitaine profita que tout le monde soit présent pour passer une annonce.

-Mes fils ! Changement de cap : nous allons sur Akas, à trois jours d'ici, pour faire quelques réparations. Nous irons sur Gliardo après. Et ce soir, cérémonie d'hommage.

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Attristé, tous se réunirent après le repas sur le pont. Il faisait déjà nuit, les seules lumières venaient des torches et des lampes tempêtes accrochées un peu partout.

Quelques discours furent prononcés, en hommages aux hommes tombés, pour rappeler à tous qui ils étaient, et quel vide ils laissaient. Kira vit quelques personnes pleurer, des amis proches sans doute. Une barque contenant les corps fut mise à la mer. Marco se chargea de l'éloigner un peu du navire en la tirant avec une corde. Il revint en volant prendre une torche, qu'il vint ensuite lacher sur la barque. Il reprit forme humaine sur le pont, se plançant près du Paternel qui venait de perdre, encore une fois, des enfants qu'il aimait.

L'équipage observa en silence l'embarcation se consumer dans la nuit. Le brasier flottant s'éloigna de navire qui avait levé les voiles l'aventure continuait, malgré tout. Quelques hommes restèrent au bastinguage jusqu'à ce que la barque ne fut plus qu'une étincelle dans la nuit, dont Kira. Elle ne connaissait pas trop les hommes décédés, mais elle en profitait pour comprendre le rapport de cet équipage à la mort. Ici, les hommes n'avaient pas honte de pleurer, mais ils cachaient leurs larmes et étaient peu démonstratifs, en tout cas publiquement.

Elle quitta le pont, rejoint sa chambre, et après avoir remplit son journal, se coucha le coeur lourd, se disant que demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 _ **le lendemain**_

Kira se leva en même temps que le soleil. Quand elle sortit sur le pont, elle fut accueillit par un vent frais qui s'immisça dans son gilet, et par un soleil levant aux couleurs rose et doré qui colorait le ciel azur et ses rares nuages de magnifiques couleurs pastel. Elle ne rentra dans la cafétéria, vide, que pour mettre son petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Elle s'installa ensuite dehors, sur le bastingage, les pieds au dessus de l'eau, le plateau sur un tonneau à côté d'elle. Devant ce paysage magnifique, elle commença son petit déjeuner dans un calme absolu.

-Déjà debout ?

Elle avait sentit quelqu'un derrière, et ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'entendre Marco, réputé pour ses petites nuits. Elle ne se retourna pas et répondit :

-Oui. Et ça en vaut la peine, non ?

D'un geste du bras, elle désigna le soleil à l'horizon.

-Beau paysage en effet... dit-il en se rapprochant.

Il s'accouda au batingage, et lorgna sur le dernier croissant.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en le désignant.

-Mm. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il mangea le croissant, observant Kira du coin de l'œil.

Elle lui paraissait en forme, comparé à hier. Son visage éclairé par le soleil était radieux, ses yeux marrons étaient à demi-ouverts, comme si elle observait le paysage en rêvassant. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés, chose rare, et ils flottaient parfois derrière elle dans un coup de vent. Elle sembla en être embêtée, car elle posa la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains pour faire une rapide queue de cheval, laissant juste deux mèches encadrer son visage. Il sentit aussi son parfum, pas très fort, celui d'un savon et de sa peau...

Son odeur...

Il s'éloigna d'elle sans un mot, et dès qu'il fut dans le batiment, il prit dans sa poche la fiole de parfum et se mit des gouttes dans les narines. L'odeur de Kira avait encore de l'influence sur ses hormones. La saison des amours serait très bientôt finie, dans quelques jours.

Il passa ensuite prendre une tasse à la cafétaria, où quelques hommes commençaient à arriver, et échangea un bonjour avec Thatch avant de ressortir sur le pont. Trop absorbé par son idée de retrouver Kira, il ne vit pas que Thatch était surpris de son attitude. D'ordinaire, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et échangeaient quelques mots, alors que là, il sortait avec sa tasse. Il vit alors par un hublot donnant sur le pont qu'il se dirigeait vers la demoiselle de la 1ere division.

-Alors comme ça, on me fait des cachotteries...murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il voyait que, depuis quelques temps, le regard de Marco déviait parfois sur Kira. Au départ, il avait mit ça sur le fait qu'elle était nouvelle, et qu'elle devait s'intégrer. Mais il connaissait bien son ami, et il en était sûr, la raison de ses pensées était désormais bien plus personnelle...voir sentimentale.

Kira, qui avait été un peu surprise du départ brusque de Marco, le vit revenir avec une tasse.

 _C'est ça qu'il était allé chercher._ Se dit-elle rassurée.

Elle avait craint que sa présence n'ait ennuyée le Commandant.

Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le soleil se lever. Même quand leurs tasses furent finies, ils restèrent là, à savourer l'instant.

Kira finit par entendre avec son haki du mouvement en bas. Les hommes arrivaient. Et elle ne voulait pas faire d'hitoire en étant vue avec lui. Elle se contenta de dire « à plus tard », et alla rapporter son plateau.

Marco la regarda s'éloigner, préférant attendre avant de ramener sa tasse. Il n'était pas dupe : il se rapprochait trop d'elle. C'était toujours tentant.

 _Dans quelques jours...j'aurai la paix. Fin de la saison des amours à la con._ Songea-t-il avec soulagement.

* * *

La journée se passa dans le calme. Quelques charpentiers de l'équipage firent attention aux réparations.

Kira décida de profiter de son après-midi de libre pour s'entraîner au haki de l'armement avec Vlad.

 **Sur le pont - après midi**

-Les gars, où est Vlad ? Demanda Marco.

-En salle d'entaînement je crois, dit Sohin qui fumait avec d'autres gars.

-Merci.

Marco se dirigea au deuxième niveau, où se trouvait la grande salle d'entraînement, tout en relisant les lignes du rapport qui posait problème. Il estimait, au vu des derniers rapports, qu'il y avait sans doute eu un mauvaise comptage de réserve de fruits, et d'alcool. Et c'était Vlad qui avait écrit ce rapport.

Il poussa la lourde porte de la salle, et vit Vlad en exercice de passes très intense avec Kira. Des deux côtés, les coups d'épée fusaient. Les deux seuls autres hommes dans la salle étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de blessure.

-Gya ! _Clang._

-Trop lente, Kira, reprend bien ton épée gauche.

Elle recula de deux pas en respirant fort, remit son épée dans sa main, et s'élança à nouveau.

-Raaah !

Elle enchaîna deux coups particulièrement puissants qui démolirent la position défensive de Vlad, avant de donner un coup de pied dans son genoux plutôt que de mettre fin au combat en mettant la pointe d'une épée contre son coeur. C'était un combat d'exercice, peu importait la victoire, il fallait travailler l'endurence et faire durer le match.

-Gh- !

Vlad recula. Kira laissa une dizaine de secondes à Vlad pour récupérer. Puisqu'elle ne bougeait plus trop, Marco put remarquer que les épées de Kira étaient noires, enduites de haki.

 _Elle a réussi..._

Il eut un sourire fier, et s'installa silencieusement dans un coin pour admirer la suite du combat. Kira le vit s'installer du coin de l'oeil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et essaya d'oublier sa présence pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Le combat reprit, permettant à Marco de faire le point sur le niveau de la jeune femme.

Kira avait progressé : ses coups se faisaient moins brouillon, plus forts. Elle faisait moins de tours sur elle-même, moins de mouvements circulaires, mais elle n'en était que plus redoutable. Elle perdait moins d'énergie, se mettait moins en danger, et visait mieux et avec plus de force, tout en gardant une certaine souplesse des poignets, et en donnant des coups de coude, de pieds, voir de tête à l'ennemi. Elle faisait moins de figures dansantes, mais des plus rapides et moins risquées pour elle. Sa technique était toujours empreinte de son style, mais en plus efficace. Ses efforts lui avait permis d'affiner sa technique.

L'échange fut violent. Vlad fut mit en difficulté plus d'une fois. Après tout, il l'avait bien exercée, et elle était dans l'équipage depuis 4 mois environ.

Quand au bout de 10 minutes les échanges se firent plus espacés, les deux combattants décidèrent d'un simple regard de mettre fin au duel. Ils se serrèrent la main, et allèrent chacun à un coin de la piece pour s'étirer. Marco en profita pour parler à Vlad, parlant bas.

-Je voulais te voir pour ça, dit-il en désignant son papier. Mais vous m'avez donné un bon spectacle.

-M'en parle pas, dit Vlad en jettant un oeil à Kira qui étirait ses jambes à 30 mètres de là. Elle est devenue redoutable avec le haki de l'armement. Elle l'a maîtrisé plus vite que prévu. Mais elle doit apprendre à l'utiliser sur toute sa peau aussi, elle a encore du mal à ça. Elle le fait vraiement que sur ses armes, voir ses mains pour l'instant. Après, j'aurai plus grand chose à lui apprendre.

-Je vois ça. Tu penses qu'on pourrait la rendre plus autonome de temps à autre ? Dans les combats ?

-Elle a du potentiel, mais il faut la former aux situations délicates. Elle a beau bien s'intégrer et avoir un bon esprit d'équipe, elle reste habituée au travail solo. Elle n'a pas toujours le réflexe de voir l'état de ses partenaires pendant un combat. Et elle ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir avec assez de précision pour ne pas blesser un allié. C'est elle qui m'a dit, pour ce point.

-En l'entraînant un peu, en situation...

-Ca peut se faire. C'est une fille sérieuse, droite, scrupuleuse. Pas le genre à vouloir le pouvoir, ou à négliger les autres. Pas non plus le genre manipulable ou soumis. Un peu comme toi : autonome, mais sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Marco le regarda, blasé par l'allusion à ce point commun que presque tout le monde avait à bord de ce navire.

-C'est un peu le caractère de tout le monde. On a tous librement choisi d'obéir à Oyaji.

-Sauf que vous deux, vous y allez toujours fort.

-On a un pouvoir, pourquoi se retenir ?

-Bah...

-A la base, je voulais te parler de ça. Dit Marco pour changer de sujet, montrant le document. Il y a un problème dans le comptage de-

-Tu plaisantes ? On a vérifié deux fois !

-Alors on est mal, parce qu'en théorie, on peut tenir trois jours de moins que prévu avec ce stock.

-Pas possible.

-C'est ce que je dis-

Il fut interrompu par un appel de l'autre bout de la salle.

-J'y vais ! Merci Vlad ! Cria Kira de l'autre côté de la salle.

-De rien, princesse !

-Vlad, t'es chiant ! Dit Kira en riant.

La porte se ferma derrière elle.

-Bon, je retourne compter les barils...Dit Vlad en prenant le papier avant de sortir.

Les deux hommes sortirent aussi, laissant Marco seul dans la salle d'entraînement. N'ayant pas de travail urgent, il décida de profiter de la piece pour lui tout seul. Il se mit torse nu, s'échauffa, et fit des pompes, des tractions et des katas, avant de s'exercer sur un sac de boxe plein de sable. Il resta peut-être une demi heure à enchaîners des coups de pieds et des coups de poing contre ce sac. Il ne se battait pas avec son habituel sérieux.

Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il revoyait le duel de Kira et Vlad. Et surtout, il revoyait Kira, son corps entraîné, son regard pouvant être rieur comme sérieux, ses cicatrices qu'il voyait presque comme des tatouages, et ses cheveux blonds, qui d'une coiffure à une autre lui donnait un visage féminin ou guerrier, beau ou admirable.

Clairement, la saison des amours de cette année avait été une des pires de sa vie. D'ordinaire, il lui suffisait d'éviter les infirmières. Mais là, il lui fallait éviter un de ses propres éléments, qui plus est un élément très attractif pour beaucoup d'hommes, sans doute... D'ailleurs, le Paternel, au courant de sa « période » , l'avait prit à part la veille, après la cérémonie. Shirohige lui avait demandé s'il gérait bien son corps malgré la présence de la jeune recrue. Il avait prétendu que oui, mais vu le regard du Paternel, Marco se doutait que son mensonge était découvert. Le Paternel n'avait cependant rien ajouté.

Après avoir suffisamment transpiré, Marco s'étira, et fit quelques minutes de méditation pendant lesquelles il travailla son haki comme Kira lui avait enseigné. Il devait dire que ses exercices réguliers portaient leurs fruits. Après cela, il alla prendre une douche avant de reprendre ses fonctions de Vice-Capitaine, l'esprit plus paisible.

 **Voilà pour cette fois! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique!**


	25. Chapitre 25: mal du pays

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai eu du mal a écrire, mes cours me demandent beaucoup, ma vie est chargée. J'ai réussi à écrire un peu pendant ma petite semaine de vacances à la Toussaint, puis là, maintenant que les exams sont passés !**

 **Donc désolé du retard!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, et vos mises en follow/fav. Ca me fait très plaisir !**

 **Merci Lena D. Emma, surricate, nikkouyoku (non, il a pas dérapé, tu vas le voir dans les premières lignes : c'est quand même un esprit fort ^^), Leila Hale, Miss Devil (c'est très gentil de parler de ma fic autour de toi!).**

 **14th . Allen, Fire Bird539, Guest, Louvie : oui, il est enfin là.**

 **Guest : oui, Thatch saura avant de mourir quand même.^^**

 **clochette1710: je dis des infos sur ce que font les autres divisions; mais je ne ferais la narration de ces missions qu'occasionnellement, pour ne pas multiplier les tableaux et perdre le lecteur. Et même de perdre seule. CD**

 **Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain, je vais essayer d'écrire pendant les vacances. Mes études d'histoire sont très chargées, je manque de temps, et de motivations pour faire ça lors des moments de calme...**

 **Ce chapitre est plus humour/sentiments. Je l'ai fait assez vite, pour répondre un peu à la demande et me replonger dans l'histoire.**

 **Dans le dernier chapitre,**

 _ **Kira et l'équipage se dirigent vers Akas plutôt que Gliaro leur bateau nécessite des réparations urgentes. Kira, après avoir parlé à Marco, s'avoue finalement ses sentiments pour lui mais sachant que l'amour-si c'est bien ce qu'elle ressent- peut faire des ravages, elle décide de garder ça pour elle, et de faire en sorte d'étouffer ses sentiments à l'avenir.**_

 ** _Elle est dans l'équipage depuis 4 mois, et Marco la voit affronter Vlad en usant du haki de l'armement. Lui-même est fatigué de son pouvoir du phénix, dont les effets secondaires vont bientot prendre fin. Mais Thatch a remarqué que son ami est de plus en plus attentif à la jeune femme._ **

Marco s'était encore une fois levé tôt, après s'être couché tard la vieille : il avait du relire le comptage de barils de Vlad avant d'enfin aller se coucher. Il se leva et vit sur son calendrier, accroché au mur à droite de son bureau, la petite croix qui annonçait la fin de la saison des amours, ce jour même. Avec l'expérience, il savait combien de temps cette période durait et quand elle arrivait. Une fois par an, pendant 3 semaines et quelques jours, il vivait avec des hormones trop agitées à son goût. Et cet enfer était fini, pour sa plus grande joie. C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Kira attendit qu'on toque à sa porte pour se décider à sortir du lit. Le combat contre Vlad, la veille, l'avait pas mal fatiguée.

-Allez, debout la d'ans ! Cria Mei derrière la porte.

-Ouaiiiii...Répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Elle se leva, enfila un pantalon noir et son t-shirt violet au col en V qu'elle appréciait pour sa couleur qui changeait de d'habitude. Ses épées sur le flanc gauche, accompagnées de sa pochette de cuir accrochée à sa ceinture, elle se rendit au réfectoire, comble et bruyant. Elle trouva une place entre deux hommes de la première division, face à un autre de la troisième. Elle salua brièvement les trois hommes, qui reprirent vite leur conversation sur la pêche. Kira ne fit que les écouter distraitement, et apprit qu'ils accosteraient à Akas dans l'après-midi par Vlad qui passa près d'elle.

Elle fit un tour de garde d'une heure, avant d'aider sa division à nettoyer un couloir jusqu'à midi. Kira, fatiguée par les derniers événements, ne remarqua même pas que Thatch l'observait parfois.

Ce dernier, depuis que Marco l'avait laissé en plan pour aller boire son café avec elle la veille, surveillait son attitude. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, quoiqu'un peu scarifiée par les batailles et peu mise en valeur par ses vêtements souvent sobres. Souvent, car il notait qu'elle portait aujourd'hui un peu de couleur. Il la voyait comme un bon camarade, et un atout au combat avec ses fluides et son fruit. De là à expliquer pourquoi Marco semblait attiré par elle...Il fallait en savoir plus.

Marco, justement, se sentait bien. Il put se permettre de passer au milieu de infirmières sans ressentir quoi que ce soit pour rendre visite à Saul, un des ses hommes, qui était malade depuis ce matin. Il se rendit en fin de matinée chez son Capitaine pour organiser, avec les autres commandants présents, l'arrivée à Akas.

Quand il rentra dans les quartiers du Capitaine, Thatch était le seul absent, puisqu'il gérait les cuisines pour le repas de midi et que son aide ici n'était pas indispensable. Il s'installa près de Shirohige, prit de quoi prendre des notes, et attendit respectueusement que son Capitaine ne prenne la parole.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Commença le Capitaine. Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous informe un peu de ce que deviennent les autres. Les 2 et 3eme divisions pourraient nous rejoindre à Gliardo d'ici 4 semaines, voir 5. Ils ont été retardés par un appel d'une île de notre territoire près d'eux, et ont résolu le problème. Les 5 et 8eme sont encore dans le Shin Sekai, mais arriveront sur l'île des hommes poissons dans 14 à 16 jours. Des questions ?

Haruta leva la main.

-Comment s'en sort le bleu ? Dit-il avc le sourire.

Ace était commandant depuis peu, et apprenait encore un peu son boulot, mais il avait déjà de grosses compétences en gestion des hommes et en combat, ayant été capitaine des Spades avant d'intégrer l'équipage de Shirohige.

-Le gamin s'en sort bien, dit Shirohige en souriant. D'autres questions ?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Bien. Alors...nous arriverons à Akas dans quelques heures. Marco, la situation ?

-On a des besoins en eau importants. Refaire les cuves cassées, c'est le plus urgent. Après, on a quelques besoins en nourriture, mais ce sera vite fait. Et aussi, l'infirmerie m'a fait parvenir une liste, mais là aussi, ce sera des choses faciles à trouver.

-Je pense que ma division peut s'occuper d'une des missions, ils en ont pas eu beaucoup dernièrement. Dit King Dew.

-Dans ce cas, dit Shirohige, la 11è peut s'occuper du ravitaillement en nourriture et matériel médical.

Marco prit en note la décision.

-Il y a des charpentiers sur l'île ? Demanda Curiel.

-Apparemment oui, dit Speed Jiru. J'ai appelé l'île, et ils pourront s'occuper de nous. Par contre, ça coûtera un peu cher, malgré la ristourne que j'ai négociée.

-Combien ? Demanda le capitaine.

-20 000 Berry.

-Outch ! Dit Curiel.

-On peut, on a les moyens. Dit Marco en regardant une feuille de comptes. Mais on va devoir limiter les achats dans les deux prochains mois pour avoir une bonne trésorerie à nouveau.

-On pourra attendre pour remplacer les 4 canons défectueux, dit Shirohige.

Curiel, le commandant spécialisé en canons et explosifs, ne dit rien, mais fit une moue vexée. Il savait qu'ils avaient assez pour se défendre, mais il appréciait d'avoir un ensemble de canons opérationnel à 100%. Vu la puissance de l'équipage, il serait facile de menacer les charpentiers, de leur ordonner de réparer les cuves et de ne rien payer mais Shirohige avait la réputation de ne pas menacer les civils, sauf cas extrêmes.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, préparèrent les tours de sortie des divisions, et sortirent pour le déjeuner. Marco fit un crochet par le panneau d'affichage pour accrocher le planning des divisions de la journée et du lendemain, tandis qu'Haruta passa aux cuisines résumer la réunion à Thatch.

* * *

Après le repas, il fallut attendre quelques heures avant d'arriver à Akas. Kira fit un peu de sport avant de travailler son haki de l'observation par de la méditation en attendant. Elle fut interrompue par Mei.

-Kira ? On arrive, et notre division est de surveillance du bateau.

-J'arrive.

La journée se passa bien. L'île d'Akas était petite, et avait tout juste 2000 habitants. Le temps était doux, si bien que monter la garde ne fut pas une véritable corvée. Kira bavarda avec ses amis tout en surveillant l'horizon. Il parlèrent notamment de la vie de pirate, et Kira en vint à poser certaines questions sur ce mode de vie nomade auquel elle ne s'était jamais destinée.

-Au final, on fait des voyages d'île en île dans notre maison, mais y a pas un moment ou vous aimeriez vous poser à terre ?

-Pourquoi faire ? J'ai toujours eu c'qu'il me fallait ici. Je voulais toujours suivre les traces de mon père. La terre, c'est chiant, on tourne en rond. Dit l'un.

-Pareil, on s'est jamais trop posé la question je pense. Tu sais Kira, j'ai pris la mer à 16 ans pour m'enrichir un peu et de fuir mon connard de père. C'était tout. Alors oui, ça manque de stabilité mais je suis heureux comme ça. Répondit Rom.

Kira réfléchit.

-Au final, c'est un peu un voyage sans fin... c'est à la fois génial et...un peu flippant.

-On a pas un but fixe, c'est vrai. Mais notre équipage a un avantage : on ne fait pas que naviguer sans objectif. On a un territoire à protéger. On veut vivre des aventures, vivre libre : on voit du pays, on explore, on affronte. Et puis, la renommée de notre équipage, ça rend fier !

-On vagabonde, et on se sent libre. Ça s'appelle profiter au jour le jour. Dit un autre avant de croquer une pomme chipée en cuisine.

Kira regarda au loin tandis que les autres partirent sur un autre sujet, assez grivois, lié à cette philosophie de vivre au jour le jour, dans le lit d'une femme et de boire tant qu'on le pouvait...

Vagabonder... ce mot résonna un instant dans les oreilles de Kira. Jeune, elle avait prévu de voir un peu de pays, c'est vrai, mais sans quitter North Blue. Les circonstances l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici...et maintenant qu'elle commençait à bien s'intégrer, une crainte s'insinuait en elle : elle qui n'avait jamais eu de goût pour la piraterie, allait-elle s'y plaire sur le long terme ?

 _Un peu tard pour se poser la question, j'ai le tatouage maintenant._ Ironisa-t-elle dans sa tête.

Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était justement cette liberté au gré des vents, liberté conditionnelle car sous les ordres de quelqu'un, mais conditions choisies, car elle avait de son plein gré accepté de rejoindre l'équipage. Chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas jusqu'alors. Pourtant...

Elle avait peur de voyager trop et de passer à côté de...de quoi exactement ? Elle ne savait pas. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais trop songé à son avenir, mais elle s'était vaguement dit qu'elle aurait un travail, peut-être un époux, et qu'elle se donnerait des objectifs à accomplir, comme avoir tel travail, réussir telle chose...

 _Mon dieu quel ennui...ç'aurait été une vie...normale._

Ici, elle était bien entourée, mais son destin n'était pas qu'entre ses mains. Elle avait l'impression de se diriger vers un brouillard, une aventure sans but, ce qui n'était peut-être pas mieux qu'une vie lambda. L'imprévu était flippant mais une vie toute tracée l'était tout autant.

Elle n'avait _qu'une_ vie : celle de pirate à laquelle elle était engagée, n'allait-elle pas lui paraître vide de sens ? Ou l'aventure sans fin allait-elle bien lui correspondre ?

 _C'est peut-être trop tard pour se le demander... quelle conne._

Elle fit taire ses pensées, se sentant soudainement mal à cause de ces questions existentielles assez négatives, et reporta son attention sur les autres.

* * *

La garde s'acheva en début de soirée. Avec quelques amis, Kira alla faire un tour à la taverne la plus proche. Les ruelles pavées d'Akas, aux échoppes colorées, avaient un certain charme. Ils entrèrent dans une taverne nommée curieusement: "la Grenouille Volante".

 _Marrant._ Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

L'intérieur était propre, accueillant, et les tables rondes bien vernies semblaient les appeler à s'asseoir.

-Garçon, 6 bières ! Lança Vlad en s'installant à une table avec Kira, Mei, Echi, Akaru et Rom, tous de la 1ere.

-On dit s'il-vous-plait, charria Kira.

-Pardon : s'il-vous-plait ! Hurla Vlad un peu tard.

-Alors, les réparations en sont où ? Demanda Mei à Vlad.

-Le Commandant m'a dit qu'on partirait demain; les artisans vont bosser sur les cuves cette nuit pour qu'on reprenne notre pour Gliardo les plus vite possible.

-J'ai trop hâte d'y aller depuis que tu m'en as parlé. Dit Kira.

-Ah ? Parce que c'est grand ?

-Pour les 4 mers représentées. Y a des trucs de mon île qui me manquent. Dit-elle, avec une voix teintée d'une nostalgie que ses compagnons entendirent.

-Ah, ça y est...dit Mei.

-De quoi ?

-T'as le mal du pays... ça te manque. On est passé par là tu sais. Même ceux qui voulaient s'barrer de chez eux vite fait, y'z'ont eu un coup de barre à un moment.

-Qu'est ce qui te manque ? Demanda Rom.

-Les nuits à danser, à boire... mon boulot et mes connaissances, même.

-Les soirées sont pas bien ici ? Rigola Akaru.

-Si mais... c'est pas pareil. Mon île était assez froide. En hiver, on dansait parfois jusqu'au lever du soleil, dans un lieu clos comme une taverne. Ça réchauffait, t'imagines pas !

-Rien ne t'empêche de danser ici, tu sais. Dit Echi.

-Bah si, votre regard est pas le même. La-bas c'était normal, ici, je vais soit être considérée soit comme tarée, soit comme...une pute.

-Personne dira ça.

-Ah ouai ? Tu crois vraiment ?

-Quoi, bien sûr !

-Tu demanderas à Vlad de te répéter ce que je lui ai dis au début de mon intégration.

-Quoi, y a eu des problèmes ? Demanda Akaru cette fois très sérieux.

-Un gars lui a dit qu'elle était naïve de penser que les mecs autour d'elle la voyait que comme une frangine...Dit Vlad, sans savoir s'il devait en dire plus.

-Mouai...c'est pas cool. Dit Mei gêné.

-Et un autre m'a fait des avances que j'ai gentiment refusées, et il m'a demandé ce que je foutais à bord si j'étais pas là pour lui faire la vidange. Et m'a traité de pute. Termina Kira. _(chapitre 15)_

-Quoi ?! Crièrent Akaru et Mei.

-Sérieux ? Ajouta Echi .

-Faites pas genre, Vlad m'a avoué que vous me défendiez dans mon dos. Vous savez qu'on se foutait de moi.

-Mais y z'ont jamais dit ça, on les aurait massacré sinon ! C'était plus léger que ça, ce qu'ils disaient ! S'énerva Mei.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Echi avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

-Ch'ai pas. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. T'façon, depuis le combat amical, j'ai pas eu de remarque. Fallait juste que je m'impose, que je fasse mes preuves. Maintenant on me fout la paix.

-Ça reste salaud. Contredit Echi.

-Ça s'appelle être une femme.

-Ça a l'air chiant.

-Si tu savais.

-Vos bières ! Annonça le serveur.

Ils déposa les 6 grosses choppes de bois dont la mousse blanche dépassait un peu, et repartit avec son plateau sous le bras.

-Tout ça pour dire : je peux pas agir ici comme j'agissais chez moi.

-C'est ici chez toi, maintenant. Fit remarquer Vlad.

-J'ai encore du mal.

-Tu vas vite t'y faire. Et crois moi : tu peux agir comme tu veux. Les limites, ce sont nos règles : tant que t'es dans les règles du Paternel, fais ce que tu veux. Dit Vlad.

-Au Paternel ! Renchérit Mei.

-Au Paternel ! Crièrent joyeusement les autres, avant de commencer à boire.

Les choppes défilèrent. Kira n'était pas une grosse buveuse. Elle fit attention à ne pas trop boire malgré son état de déprime. C'était tentant, mais elle ne devait pas noyer ses pensées dans l'alcool. De toute façon, elle avait l'alcool triste.

Les autres, sachant qu'ils pouvaient faire la grasse mat' le lendemain, ne se privèrent pas d'abuser d'un alcool local bon, mais très fort.

Ce fut donc elle qui ramena ses ivrognes de nakamas au navire. Elle marchait en essayant de soutenir Mei avec son bras droit et Akaru avec son bras gauche, tandis que Vlad, Rom et Mechi marchaient de travers en se cognant les uns les autres, devant eux.

 _C'est pitoyable._ Pensa-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle n'était pas ivre, mais tout de même fatiguée, vu qu'il était 1h passée. A eux deux, Mei et Akaru représentaient environ 150 kilos de muscles rendus amorphes par l'alcool, qu'elle tentait de garder sur la bonne route. Devant, Rom s'arrêta vomir dans un coin de rue.

-Il est beau l'équipage des Shirohige !...lança Mechi d'une voix croassante.

-Ta gueule...dit Rom d'une voix faible avant de tomber.

Vlad, le moins ivre des trois, arrivait à marcher à peu près droit, et tenta de le relever. Avant de tomber à son tour.

-Aïeuu ! Dit Rom.

-Kiraaaa...demanda Vlad. A l'aiiide...

-Deux secondes, j'ai deux mecs sur les bras, j'peux pas faire pl- Akaru, non, dors pas, dors pas !

-Mais euuuuuuh...murmura Akaru dont les jambes se dérobaient.

Sentant qu'elle tombait aussi, elle le lâcha, pour continuer de soutenir Mei.

-Bon...les gars, le navire est a 2 minutes si on est sobre, c'est pas loin. Je vais déposer Mei, et je reviens vous prendre. Évitez de vous endormir. Vlad, réveille Akaru s't'euplait !

-J'vais essayer...dit-il avant d'aller à 4 pattes vers le dormeur.

-Putain, la prochaine fois, y en a un autre qui devra être sobre, pigé ?

-Kira, j'sens plus mes jaaaambes...geignit Mei.

-Bon, je vais te porter sur mon dos, tu peux bien t'accrocher ?

-Ca d'vrait le faire...

Kira parvint à le mettre sur son dos.

-Bordel, t'es lourd ! Dit-elle moitié en rigolant, moitié en souffrant de sa présence sur sa colonne vertébrale, non prévue à l'effet de porter des hommes forts sur 200 mètres.

-Normal, chui musclé...

Elle réussit à le porter jusqu'au navire, et dut bien user de ses cuisses pour montre la passerelle. Là, elle appela 3 personnes derrière un bâtiment. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là grâce au haki.

-Hé ! Ho ! Un coup d'main, s'il vous plait, vous trois ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle déchargea son poids sur le pont du navire, et sentit que les trois personnes se rapprochaient.

-Tiens, c'est toi qui ramènes les bourrés ?

Elle releva la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Thatch. A côté de lui étaient Marco et Curiel. Elle les avait hélés comme de vulgaires matelots!

-Bonsoir, désolé commandants, je ne savais pas que c'était vous...désolé, j'ai encore 4 personnes à aller chercher, vous pourriez l'aider à... ?

Elle n'osa pas en dire plus, se demandant s'il était bien respectueux de demander de l'aide à un commandant pour une chose si débile.

-Bien sûr. Dis Curiel. Je vais le ramener à son dortoir.

Curiel était un homme qui en imposait et qui avait toujours fait un peu peur à Kira. Elle fut assez surprise par la spontanéité de son aide.

-Merci. Dit-elle tandis qu'il prenait Mei dans ses bras.

-Je vais venir. Dis Marco. Ce sont tous des gars de la première, non ?

-Oui...

-Pfouahahahaha ! Rigola Thatch. La première tient pas l'alcool, on dirait.

-La ferme. Tu peux t'occuper du rapport à Oyaji pour moi ?

-T'inquiète.

-Merci.

Marco marcha vers la passerelle, suivit de Kira, qui passa ensuite devant pour indiquer le chemin.

-Désolé de devoir vous embêter avec ça...

-C'est ma division, se sont mes hommes. Il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide si besoin. Essayez tout de même de vous arranger avant de boire pour savoir qui ramène qui...

-Oui Commandant.

Sa dernière phrase lui avait fait comprendre que son groupe n'avait pas été très autonome, et ça, c'était humiliant. Ils arrivèrent devant les 4 pirates. Vlad était debout, Rom et Mechi étaient assis, et Akaru dormait encore.

-Il va vraiment être dans le mal. Il fait pas non plus un coma éthylique, mais il est pas loin. Dit Vlad.

-Je ne vous félicite pas. On est juste en arrêt de deux jours sur une île, y a pas de quoi se bourrer à ce point. Dit Marco, la voix calme, mais ferme.

-Désolé Marco. Dis Vlad.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, dans ce cas... tu portes Rom, Kira tient Mechi, et je prends Akaru.

Kira nota mentalement qu'il lui avait confié le plus léger des trois. Elle parvint à le mettre debout, et à le mettre sur son dos. Vlad fut celui qui galéra le plus, avec son taux d'alcoolémie. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pont. Vlad, Rom, Kira et Mechi allèrent vers les quartiers de la 1ere division, mais Marco se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Akaru pour le confier au docteur.

-Akaru va morfler, demain. Dit Kira.

-C'est clair. Répondit Vlad.

Les hommes mis au lit dans leur dortoir, Kira se rendit vers l'infirmerie, où se trouvaient les douches des femmes, pour se laver le visage sentant l'alcool. L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou, et elle abusa du savon.

-Pfiouuuu...

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. C'était une soirée à la fois débile et drôle qu'elle venait de vivre et elle était prête à en vivre d'autres, même si cela incluait de jouer les nounous. Demain, elle se moquerait allègrement des autres, comme il était coutume de le faire ici.

Elle sortit des la salle d'eau, et sentit une voix à l'angle du couloir éclairé par les hublots et la lumière nocturne. Elle tomba sur Marco.

-Il va comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Akaru ? Mal, il va passer sa nuit dans une bassine. Mais c'est mérité.

-D'accord. Merci encore.

-Pas de problème. Vous bossez à 13h c'est ça ?

-Oui, en tout cas la moitié d'entre nous.

-Tu vas retravailler le haki après ?

-Je pensais faire ça, mais je crois que Vlad est hors jeu pour demain. Je ferai juste du haki de l'observation.

-...Je te ferai bosser là-dessus, si Vlad ne peut pas.

-Au pire, il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent m'y aider, vous en faites pas !

-Mais ils seront sans doute pas en meilleure forme. Désolé de te mettre la pression, c'est juste que ce haki serait très utile, il faut que tu en ais la maîtrise le plus vite possible. Disons 17h, salle d'entrainement.

-...D'accord.

Il y eu un blanc.

-Et bien...Bonne nuit. Dit-elle simplement.

-Bonne nuit...

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots simples. Kira s'éloigna, retournant à sa chambre.

Marco n'allait cependant pas bien. Du tout. Elle seule devant lui...il avait agit bêtement.

Même si sa division avait bu, il allait bien y avoir un mec dans le lot, ayant le haki de l'armement, qui aurait pu se charger de son entrainement ! Mais il avait agit sous l'impulsion du moment. Il lui avait proposé de l'aider. _Non, je l'ai obligée à me laisser l'aider. Et lui mettre la pression pour maîtriser ce pouvoir, quel idiot! Tout ça pour un prétexte à la voir..._

Elle continuait de lui faire un effet. Ses yeux si francs, ses cheveux bonds un peu emmêlés, ses cicatrices si sauvages, surtout celle sur la joue, qu'il voyait comme un grain de beauté...et sa voix, bon sang, calme et gaie, douce et sérieuse...

Son esprit était très clair là dessus : elle était...à son gout. Elle était un modèle de femme rare comme il en avait peu vu : Whitney Bay, alliée de Shirohige, était aussi une belle femme, forte et indépendante, plus encore que Kira. Une des rares femmes à la fois féminines et puissantes. Mais son caractère trop fort, peut-être, ne l'intéressait pas.

La saison des amours était finie, et elle lui faisait encore de l'effet.

 _Bordel._ Pensa-t-il simplement.

 **Et voilà pour cette fois! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Un chapitre rapide, fais un peu vite. A la prochaine, et bonnes vacances de noel!**


	26. Chapitre 26: se remettre en question

**Environ 4500 mots, pour ne pas plus vous faire attendre!**

 **Je vais pas pouvoir écrire dans les temps à venir. C'est dur de rester régulière! Je veux pas non plus que vous ayez oublié l'histoire quand un nouveau chapitre sort! J'ignore comment marche le système de beta, mais je crois que je vais en chercher une ou deux. S'il y a des volontaires, faites moi signe par PM. Ce serait des chapitres de cette taille, max.**

 **Les chapitres suivants sortiront avec un à un mois et demi d'intervalle.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, si agréables à lire, et vos mises en fav/follow! C'est encourageant!**

 **Peu d'action, plus de sentiments. J'en dis pas plus! L'action est pour Gliardo! Larguez les amarres! Marco va vous résumer la situation dans les premières lignes, si vous savez plus où on en est ^^**

L'équipage put repartir d'Akas le lendemain après midi. Marco, assis dans son bureau alors que le Capitaine était à la barre, prenait note dans le journal de bord en profitant de la dernière lumière du jour en cette fin d'après-midi.

Sa plume sortait de l'encrier d'encre noir pour écrire des lettres attachées et italiques sur le papier jauni. Son écriture propre et soignée était inattendue de la part d'un pirate de peu d'éducation. Il avait, à ses débuts en tant que Second, travaillé son écriture pour la rendre lisible et digne du journal de bord de son équipage. L'ouvrage épais en cuir rouge qu'il s'appliquait à remplir était une partie de sa mémoire, désormais. C'était le seul livre dont il serait jamais l'auteur, l'unique auteur. Cette tache, il ne voudrait jamais la déléguer à quelqu'un. Pour lui, c'était un moment solennel de détente.

Sa main droite nota habilement la situation actuelle:

 _14 octobre 1521 :_ _temps clair, départ d'Akas en direction de Gliardo. Estimation à 3 semaines de navigation. Bateau remis en état. Cuves d'eau réparées. Infirmerie : 4 malades -pas de danger pour leurs vies-, et 1 blessé léger depuis hier par accident._

 _Divisions 2 et 3 : R.A.S, de retour de Caleb en direction de Gliardo. Arrivée prévue dans 4-5 semaines._

 _Divisions 5 et 8 : Shin Sekai, direction île de hommes-poissons. En escale sur Root Island, île déserte. 3 navires de Marine coulés hier._

Il relut, et satisfait, lava sa pointe dans un verre d'eau, et reposa sa plume. Laissant le journal ouvert pour que l'encre sèche, il sortit de sa cabine pour procéder à une inspection de sa division, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Ils étaient en mer depuis quelques heures maintenant, et la 1ere était chargée de plonge, épluchage de légumes et ménage du réfectoire. Il se rendit en cuisine pour voir où en était la corvée. Il fit un crochet par l'infirmerie pour voir si Akaru se remettait de sa cuite de la veille.

-Je vais bien, Commandant, je sors dans une heure. Dit-il en s'asseyant. Merci de m'avoir ramené, vous et Kira.

En entendant le nom de Kira, Marco se souvint brusquement lui avoir donné rendez-vous sur un coup de tête, pour un entrainement à 17h. Il sentit comme une pointe d'énervement et de gêne en lui.

-Pas de folie comme ça la prochaine fois, d'accord?

-Pas de soucis, Commandant.

Il se rendit cette fois au réfectoire, voyant à sa montre qu'il était presque 16h30.

En ouvrant la porte, il constata que le réfectoire était bien propre. En cuisine, l'ambiance était joviale, bavarde.

-Oï. Tout va bien ?

-B'soir Commandant ! Dit l'un, qui attira les autres.

Tous saluèrent Marco d'un « bonsoir » ou d'un geste de tête.

-Y a pas de problème, répondit l'un.

-On aura bientôt finit, et on laissera la place à Thatch et ses gars pour faire le dîner.

-Très bien.

Il ressortit assez vite. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Kira, en train d'essuyer la vaisselle, et cette simple vue lui avait rappelée son malaise de la veille.

Il se rendit en salle d'entrainement, où il attendit Kira. Il était nerveux de la revoir en repensant à cette bouffée de chaleur qu'il avait eu en la voyant la veille au soir...et gêné de l'avoir imaginée plus près de lui...Il se sentait débile d'avoir proposé son aide. Il décida de couper court à la situation, quand Kira arriva pile à l'heure.

-B'soir commandant! Vous allez bien?

-Bien, bien... juste, je n'aurai qu'une heure pour ce soir...J'ai du boulot.

Ce n'était pas son genre de mentir, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas rester trop longtemps.

-Ah? On fera avec. Epées alors?

Songeant qu'il préférait même limiter le contact physique avec elle, il ne lui proposa même pas un combat à mains nues pour s'échauffer. Il acquiesça. En son fort intérieur, Kira nota qu'il semblait pensif, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

Pendant environ 45 minutes, ils firent des pompes, des passes où Kira attaquait Marco qui esquivait, et un peu de combat au couteau.

Sur cette dernière épreuve, le couteau de Marco entailla la joue de Kira, qui se soigna avec son haki du verre. Autrement, les deux n'avait fait que s'exercer calmement. Kira était habituée à plus, venant de Marco. Il avait l'habitude de se battre à fond. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, ce qui ne suffisait pas à le vaincre.

-C'est pas mal du tout. Je vais y aller, dit Marco en s'étirant un peu.

-D'accord, pas de problème.

Marco sortit presque aussitôt sans un regard vers elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était même parti un peu en avance...Elle avait du le déranger dans son travail. Elle s'en voulut un peu, et se dirigea vers les douches pour femmes à l'infirmerie. Sous la douche, elle se remémorait les détails étranges du comportement de son supérieur. Il avait un problème, et ne comptait pas chercher quoi. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop grave.

* * *

Marco, de son côté, passa se rincer dans sa cabine, heureux d'en avoir fini avec Kira. Il n'avait pas été très poli, mais tout le combat durant, il avait été partagé entre l'admiration pour elle et l'énervement. Il prit 10 minutes pour se calmer, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il ouvrit son hublot; le vent frais lui fit immédiatement du bien.

Après quelques minutes à regarder les vagues depuis sa chambre, il ferma le hublot et se rendit à la barre, où le Capitaine donnait le cap. Son état de santé actuel étant bon, il pouvait se permettre de bouger. Marco nota cependant la bouteille de saké au pied de l'homme géant. Il ne semblait pas avoir trop bu, mais ce problème d'alcool grandissait. Marco avait peur pour la santé de son Paternel.

-Oyaji, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, fiston. Le vent est avec nous, et il devrait durer, dit Shirohige en regardant avec un sourire le ciel sombre du début de soirée.

-Pas un nuage, en effet.

-Je crois que nous aurons le calme pour cette nuit. Restons aux aguets, toutefois.

-Toujours, Oyaji.

Le Paternel savait lire l'océan pour prévoir le temps, mais il savait aussi à quel point la mer était capricieuse et changeante. En général, le Capitaine ne se trompait pas mais jamais il ne prenait ses prédictions comme certaines. Il doutait toujours de ce qu'il pensait en matière maritime sur Grand Line. Son expérience ne serait jamais suffisante pour estimer à cent pour cent la météo et les tempêtes à venir. Il restait humble malgré ses immenses connaissances, et cela avait inspiré Marco. Comme son Capitaine, il doutait toujours de ses estimations. Pourtant, selon ses hommes, il savait lui aussi ressentir les changement du vent, savait comprendre les formes des vagues aux nuances subtiles, et avait apprit à composer avec les éléments versatiles de cette mer indomptée...et indomptable.

Voyant que son Capitaine était de bonne humeur et en bonne santé, Marco décida de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la bouteille d'alcool. Tourant sa tête vers le ciel, sa soif de liberté et de calme prit soudain le dessus.

-Oyaji, puis-je faire un tour ?

-Bien sûr mon fils.

Marco se métamorphosa en phénix et prit son envol vers le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Il battit des ailes pour gagner de l'altitude, mais resta à portée de vue du Moby Dick. Il regarda les alentours, rendu obscurs par le début de la nuit. Même pendant ses pauses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre garde pour ses nakamas. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun navire au loin, il commença de longues boucles autour du Moby Dick, faisant quelques loopings. Depuis la barre, Shirohige observait avec amusement son fils, cette boule de flammes bleues, se défouler à grands coups d'ailes.

Après une bonne demi-heure de vol dans un vent frais, Marco descendit en piqué vers la mer dont il rasa ensuite la surface jusqu'au navire, sentant dans ses plumes la fraîcheur de la mer calme.

Il reprit forme humaine près de son capitaine, qui n'avait ni bougé ni changé de bouteille, fort heureusement.

-La vue était belle ?

-Plutôt. Je préfère les levers et couchers de soleil pour voler, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de venir plus tôt.

-Gurarara ! Tu aurais du, mon fils.

Il prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, et les autres commandants aussi. Tu travailles trop. Ils pourraient faire certaines de tes taches, si tu voulais bien déléguer sans craindre qu'ils se trompent. C'est même essentiel pour avoir une équipe soudée, d'avoir confiance en les autres.

-Je vais peut-être donner une ou deux choses à Izu, qui n'a pas trop à faire...La dernière fois que j'ai confié une tache, j'ai du la refaire derrière.

-Une erreur arrive à tout le monde. Tu aurais du laisser Curiel se charger des relations avec les artilleries, c'était son domaine.

-Il nous a fait perdre 15 000 Berry et s'est trompé de commande. Je n'ai pas le temps de réparer les erreurs de tout le monde.

-Tu n'as pas le temps de tout faire tout seul. Contredit son capitaine. Tu expliques bien : si tu prenais enfin le temps de faire le prof, quitte à me laisser m'occuper de tache à ta place pendant ce temps pour ne pas prendre de retard, tu serais ensuite déchargé d'une tache définitivement. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et si la personne fait une erreur, et bien comme tu l'as fait par le passé à tes débuts comme commandant, elle en tirera des leçons. Tu dois les laisser faire des erreurs au lieu de vouloir tout gérer pour que tout soit parfait.

-Mais les conséquences sont parfois lourdes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Coupa-t-il. Perdre 15 000 berrys, c'est dérisoire pour nous. Nous sommes tout les deux responsables des choses vraiment importantes, comme les relations avec nos alliés, les missions et encore, nous avons le soutiens des autres pour prendre nos décisions. Mais la logistique, l'organisation du navire, la trésorerie... tout ça, c'est secondaire. S'il y a une erreur, et bien le monde n'est pas perdu !

Marco ne répondit rien devant ce discours philosophique teinté de calme et de sagesse, et s'accouda au bastingage, dos à la mer.

-Tu vas tomber tout seul sous tes charges. Et je répète : si tu ne confies rien aux autres, c'est que tu ne leur fait pas confiance. Et ça, c'est nuisible à l'équipage: prouve leur que tu as confiance en eux, et eux auront confiance en toi...et en eux-même.

Marco baissa la tête.

-Je sais...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Paternel lui prodiguait ce conseil. Et lui-même était fatigué de gérer autant de choses, alors qu'en tant que Second, il était censé déléguer les missions. Mais la crainte qu'elles soient mal faites le poussait à faire le maximum tout seul. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté à l'égard des autres: une part de lui voulait justement leur laisser du temps libre, ne pas les surcharger. En tant que commandants, ils avaient déjà à faire. Il pouvait confier sa vie à ses amis, mais il ne leur confiait pas de missions pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien faites, et pour ne pas les embêter. Et résultat, il fatiguait pour passer pour un incapable de compter sur les autres. Et pourtant, il laisserait sa vie dans les mains de ses amis, c'est dire s'il leur faisait confiance...

-Je vais faire le nécessaire.

-Je t'en veux pas Marco. On sait que tu es un bon Second, tu n'as plus rien à nous prouver maintenant.

Voilà son problème, au fond : il voulait se rendre digne de son rôle de Second par un travail acharné, négligeant au passage le travail d'équipe. A ses débuts dans l'équipage, il avait endossé beaucoup de responsabilités par manque de personnes qualifiées. Mais maintenant que l'équipage était grand et fort, il fallait bien laisser quelques missions aux autres, non ?

Il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, laissant son capitaine à la barre, qui lui assurait qu'il se sentait bien assez en forme pour tenir la nuit à ce poste.

* * *

Pendant 3 jours de navigation, tout fut calme à souhait, et les pirates purent profiter du beau temps pour s'entraîner au combat sur le pont. Motivés, ils s'exercèrent avec une vigueur et une force qui impressionnèrent Kira. Elle était une personne qui travaillait régulièrement, voir quotidiennement, son adresse, ses muscles et ses haki, et avait souvent de l'espace à la salle pour elle toute seule. Or, la salle était en train d'être nettoyée, et tout le monde s'entraînait sur le pont, le quatrième jour de navigation, et du monter sur le pont. Elle n'était ni habituée à voir autant de monde, ni à s'entraîner au milieu d'un tel chaos.

Elle en fut presque intimidée. Alors qu'elle buvait sa gourde dans un coin depuis déjà 30 minutes, Vlad vint la voir, torse nu et couvert de sueur. Il attrapa sa serviette près d'elle pour s'essuyer.

-Alors princesse, tu t'entraînes plus ?

-Y a trop de monde.

-Pas une raison d'te planquer, tu fais partie des plus réguliers à t'entraîner, tu sais.

-Eux ne s'entraînent pas autant que moi, mais ils en ont peut-être pas besoin non plus. Dit-elle en regardant un homme très carré soulever une barre d'haltères de presque 100 kilos sur ses épaules, faisant des flexions sous les encouragements de ses amis.

-Y en a qui ont ça dans le sang, c'est vrai. Mais si tu fais gaffe, tu verras que personne ne reste plus de 2 heures en général. Toi, tu tiens plus longtemps.

-Pas beaucoup plus, mes bras sont pas très efficaces sur les longues durées d'exercice. J'avais une bonne endurance en course, mais je la perds. J'ai pas la place de courir ici.

-Le bateau est grand. Tu peux courir, t'as juste pas envie d'être vue, ou alors t'as la flemme.

-Les deux. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Allez, t'inquiète princesse, on se juge pas, on s'entraîne juste. Viens faire quelques passes avec moi et Mei.

-Bon. Répondit-elle en voyant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

Elle posa sa gourde, prit ses épées et suivit Vlad au milieu de groupes de lutteurs jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau, où elle passa une heure à échanger des coups avec Mei et Vlad.

De l'autre côté du pont, Thatch observait la jeune fille de temps à autre, tout en encourageant deux de ses hommes qui faisaient de l'escrime devant lui. Il avait noté que Marco avait quitté le pont au moment où elle avait commencé à s'exercer avec Vlad non loin de lui. Était-ce bien le hasard ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il était assez curieux de le voir s'éloigner de cette femme, comme s'il la craignait.

* * *

Une première semaine de navigation s'écoula avec une météo clémente, sans qu'aucun incident n'est eu lieu. Durant ces quelques jours, Marco limita le contact avec Kira, qui s'en aperçu, puisqu'il parlait de façon plus laconique avec elle qu'avec les autres, et lui faisait transmettre les infos pas les autres alors qu'il pouvait les lui donner en face.

Alors qu'elle était de garde avec Vlad pour une heure, elle décida d'expliquer son ressentit à cet ami qu'elle savait sincère. Si elle avait fait une bêtise, ou si elle se faisait des idées, il lui dirait.

-J'te jure :Il me répond parfois sans me regarder, alors que d'ordinaire, il regarde toujours les gens dans les yeux. C'est...je sais pas, il fait un pas de côté quand on se croise, si je lui envoie un sourire il se retourne en faisant la gueule...Et pire : si je rentre dans une salle, il la quitte dans la minute ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça; ça a commencé quand on a fait un entrainement. J'ai cru qu'il avait un problème...mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est _moi_ le problème! Dit-elle désespérée, ne sachant si elle devait s'énerver ou se sentir coupable de quelque chose.

-Il a juste besoin d'aller ailleurs. Répondit Vlad avec qui elle discutait dans la vigie pendant leur tour de garde nocturne.

-Ça m'étonnerait : rien qu'aujourd'hui, il a quitté la bibliothèque moins d'une minute après mon entrée, alors qu'il avait un tas de livres devant lui à mon arrivée. Il était clairement en pleine recherche. Et je suis allée à l'autre bout de la pièce sans lui dire un mot, j'ai rien fais qui l'embête ! Au réfectoire, il était avec les gars de la première : moi, je m'installe à cette table, logique, c'est celle de ma division. Je me suis installée le plus loin possible de lui, environ 8 places, et devine quoi ? Il est parti sans même finir son assiette, alors qu'il parlait à d'autres, moins de...allez, 2 minutes après que je me sois assise. Et tout à l'heure, il m'a rappelé que j'avais ce tour de garde d'un ton...sévère, je dirais. Mais pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi ? J'ai fais une connerie ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

-Pas que je sache, dit Vlad sans lâcher ses jumelles. Je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi il réagit comme ça, mais je t'avoue qu'il n'est jamais loquace pour parler de lui-même.

Toujours en bavardant, ils finirent leur tour de garde sans problème jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux hommes de la relève. L'esprit un peu calmé d'avoir parlé, Kira se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais Vlad, lui, se rendit chez son supérieur, avec des questions en tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler des affaire des autres, mais il y avait un problème de communication que personne n'allait résoudre s'il ne s'y collait pas...

* * *

 _Toc toc._

-'Trez.

-C'est moi. Dit Vlad en ouvrant, puis fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Un problème ?

-Pas qui concerne l'équipage...mais qui te concerne, oui. Dit-il franco, sachant que Marco n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du potr

Marco se tourna vers lui avec des sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas trop que l'on parle de sa vie privée, mais avec Vlad, c'était un peu différent. Il s'ouvrait un peu.

-Vas-y.

-Je reviens de mon tour de garde avec Kira. Notre princesse se demande si elle n'a pas fait une connerie, tellement tu l'évites.

Il laissa un silence planer.

-Est-ce que tu l'évites vraiment, ou est-ce que-

-Ce n'est rien. Coupa Marco.

-Donc si tu quittes la pièce où elle est dans la minute, c'est un hasard ?

Encore une fois il y eu un silence.

-Elle a vraiment fait un truc qui t'as déplu ?

-...non.

-Alors pourquoi ? Tu t'entendais bien avec elle non ? Elle me l'a pas dis, mais vu que vous vous entendiez bien ensemble avant, ton changement d'attitude doit lui faire drôle.

-C'est le problème, on s'entend bien. Je ne veux pas faire des liens plus forts avec certains hommes. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux ou de favoritisme.

-Marco, c'est pas du favoritisme d'avoir des amis. Oyaji a toujours encouragé ses commandants à se mêler aux hommes, pour la bonne entente. Les commandants ont plus de responsabilités, mais socialement, ont est tous au même niveau, tu sais bien. C'est la loi du Moby Dick, ça, la famille!

-J'ai toujours été plus fermé.

-Pas avec moi, regarde. Et pas avec Kira, tu t 'es même entraîné des heures avec elle de ce que tu m'as dit. Et là, d'un coup, t'arrêtes de la voir. T'as pas changé d'attitude avec moi pourtant.

-On se connait...

-Tu la connais pas mal. Depuis moins longtemps, mais quand même. Merde, Marco, tous les commandants passent plus de temps avec certains qu'avec d'autres mais il n'y a jamais de favoritisme. Pourquoi là, tu fuis ?

-...

-Pourquoi tu fuis Kira ? Parce que c'est une femme? Répéta Vlad, en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de lui.

A sa surprise, Marco se leva et alla regarder une carte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme s'il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son ami.

-Marco...

-Ch'ai pas, y a...un truc qui cloche.

-Chez elle ?

-Non, chez...moi...mais que quand je suis près d'elle. J'ai peur que cette fille me fasse de l'effet, alors je l'évite.

Il avait dit la phrase très vite, mais Vlad l'avait bien entendue.

-Elle est la première femme de l'équipage, d'accord, c'est particulier. Mais je t'ai vu au contact de femmes sans que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu côtoies les infirmières d'Oyaji depuis des années sans qu'elles te fasse d'effet...et Dieu sait qu'elles essaient de t'avoir. Ricana-t-il.

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit :

-Pour que tu la craigne, c'est qu'elle te plaît... j'veux dire :T'as couché avec quelques donzelles à des ports sans te gêner pour les mettre dans tes bras, juste une nuit, avant de les laisser. Et à l'inverse, White Bay, tu lui as parlé des heures avec un je-m'en-foutisme digne de toi.

-Avec Kira justement... On a toujours parlé avec un peu d'animation. Et c'est pas ma façon d'être. Avec des hommes, rarement, avec une femme, c'est exclusif.

-En même temps, des nanas, t'en a rarement côtoyées assez longtemps pour taper la discute. Et la moitié était des serveuses ou des catins, comme pour nous tous, donc forcément, c'est rare d'en trouver une avec une éducation et des intérêts communs.

-N'empêche, c'est anormal, cette façon que j'ai de parler avec elle.

-Rectification : c'est pas ta façon courante d'être, mais qu'avec certaines personnes...dont moi, Oyaji, Thatch, et qui sais-je encore. Je vois pas quel est le problème a ce que la gamine fasse partie des gens avec qui tu te sens bien.

Vlad sentait qu'il resserrait un étau invisible autour de Marco. Que petit à petit, il le piégeait dans ses arguments.

-Bordel, Marco, elle te plaît ou pas ?

-Elle pourrait me plaire, et je me méfie.

-Je pense qu'elle te plait déjà. Depuis quand Marco fuit-il devant une donzelle ?

Cette fois, Marco réagit par la colère :

-Depuis toujours, je me méfie des relations, tu le sais très bien ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre de courir les jupons ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça, et tu n'as pas à redire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Comprenant que Marco venait de clôturer la conversation, et de lui interdire de reparler de tout ça, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-...bonne nuit, alors.

Vlad quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, énervé par l'attitude défensive de Marco.

Le blond, de son côté, était furieux de cette discussion qui l'avait gênée il détestait être pris au dépourvu.

* * *

Kira, de son côté, venait de rédiger quelques lignes dans la langue gress, dans son journal un peu écorné. Elle y racontait l'attitude changeante du commandant vis-à-vis d'elle. Puis elle se demanda si au fond, ce n'était pas une bonne chose : elle même s'était dit qu'elle devait limiter un peu le contact pour ne pas trop s'attacher à lui et éviter les emmerdes.

Désormais, elle ne parlerai à Marco qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et éviterait d'être près de lui pour rien. Elle n'allait cependant pas l'éviter de façon impolie comme lui le faisait : si par hasard ils étaient dans la même pièce, et bien tant pis.

Essayant de mettre ses pensées de côté, elle parvint à dormir au bout d'une heure...

* * *

La seconde semaine de navigation fut fatigante pour Kira comme pour Marco.

D'abord, en contrepartie de la semaine calme qu'il venait d'avoir, l'océan se déchaîna contre eux. Le Moby Dick essuya trois tempêtes en une semaine, qui épuisèrent quelque peu l'équipage. Les hommes en mission de surveillance furent multipliés par deux, pour s'assurer qu'aucun détail du changement de la météo ne leur échapperait.

Ils reçurent aussi la visite d'un petit bateau pirate, qui bien qu'il fut vite détruit avec son équipage, abîma la coque côté tribord, qu'il faudrait faire réparer.

A cela s'ajoutait pour Marco et Kira l'évitement réciproque : Marco évitait Kira par crainte de son influence sur lui, et elle l'évitait par mimétisme, supposant qu'il n'appréciait plus sa compagnie pour une raison quelconque qu'elle décida de ne pas chercher, ayant l'esprit assez occupé par ses questions sur son avenir et par sa décision d'éviter de se rapprocher de son supérieur par crainte de problèmes.

Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Vlad, bien sûr, qui voyait le moral de Kira descendre. Il était toujours désagréable d'être en froid avec son supérieur, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et Vlad ne comptait pas lui donner son idée sur la question, car d'une, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et de deux, Marco le tuerait sans hésiter.

Thatch remarqua aussi l'attitude distance des deux personnes qu'il surveillait depuis quelque temps, et il en toucha deux mots au Paternel. Lui-même avait soupçonné depuis longtemps que Kira plaisait à Marco, et il ne s'étonnait pas que son Second, si sérieux et sans histoire, fisse son possible pour éviter toute relation ambiguë...ou plus. Le Capitaine était cependant un peu déçu de voir que son fils se cachait ainsi de la jeune femme, alors qu'il était son supérieur, et qu'il l'avait apprécié depuis leur première rencontre...Peut-être son fils devait-il enfin s'ouvrir. Il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur !

Il comptait bien rappeler à son second qu'en tant que supérieur, il devait être en bon terme avec ses hommes.

Et il comptait bien rappeler à son fils qu'en tant qu'homme, on avait un coeur, et qu'en tant qu'homme courageux, on ne devait pas s'en cacher. Même si le coeur faisait parfois des siennes.

 **Voilà pour cette fois! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A la prochaine je ne sais quand, donc!**


	27. Chapitre 27: se remettre en question 2

**Helloooo!**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail. Les études... Je vous poste un petit chapitre en espérant que je redémarre bien. Merci à Salamanque D. Kalissandra et Leila Hale de s'être proposé en bêta, et à Leila justement pour la correction de ce chapitre!**

 **Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, et votre patience! (hésitez pas à rejeter un oeil au dernier chap, hein. Un petit rappel ne ferra pas de mal ^^ Les premières lignes résument à peu près la situation.)**

La conversation entre Vlad et Marco, au sujet des inquiétudes de Kira quant à l'attitude distante de son Commandant, n'avait pas arrangé les choses comme Vlad le souhaitait, au contraire : Marco et Kira s'évitèrent mutuellement, avec force. Conscient des sentiments encore retenus de Marco pour la jeune femme, Vlad ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette affaire délicate.

Voyant que Kira perdait le moral, à ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle était en froid avec son supérieur qu'elle appréciait, Vlad se contenta de lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et que le Commandant lui avait paru fatigué. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais n'en demanda pas plus.

Thatch remarqua aussi l'attitude distante des deux personnes qu'il surveillait depuis quelque temps, et il en toucha deux mots au Paternel. Lui-même avait soupçonné depuis longtemps que Kira plaisait à Marco, et il ne s'étonnait pas que son Second, si sérieux et sans histoire, fît son possible pour éviter toute relation ambiguë...Ou plus.

Le Capitaine était cependant un peu déçu de voir que son fils se cachait ainsi de la jeune femme, alors qu'il était son supérieur, et qu'il l'avait apprécié depuis leur première rencontre... Peut-être son fils devait-il enfin s'ouvrir. Il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur !

* * *

Dans le calme de sa chambre, Marco rédigeait son compte rendu.

 _31 octobre 1521_

 _Sommes comme prévu à une semaine de Gliardo, après deux semaines de navigation. Situation calme, les tempêtes n'ont pas fait de dégâts matériels, juste quelques blessures superficielles._

 _La Marine a coincé nos alliés les Azor Pirates vers Alabasta mais ils s'en sont sortis. Prévoir 1 000 000 de Berrys pour leurs réparations._

 _Divisions 2 et 3 : sont à 2 semaines de Gliardo_

 _Divisions 5 et 8 : ont coulé un navire pirate et récupéré un butin, première estimation à 2.8 millions de Berrys. Seront sur l'île des Hommes Poissons dans 3 jours._

Il s'étira en laissant l'encre sécher. La conversation qu'il avait eu ici même, deux jours plus tôt avec son ami Vlad, le taraudait. Il y repensait. Déjà, il n'avait pas vraiment caché ses sentiments. Il aurait pu mais il s'était laissé aller devant Vlad. Il l'avait laissé deviner son ressenti pour Kira. Parce que Vlad, c'est Vlad. C'est l'ami loyal, à qui il pouvait, certes, mais ne voulait pas cacher quoi que ce soit. S'il avait dissimulé son malaise derrière son flegme, Vlad lui en aurait voulu. Et ç'aurait été normal. Marco n'aimait pas non plus que Vlad lui cache des choses, ne lui parle pas quand il en avait besoin.

Alors il avait avoué. A demi-mots, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Admis qu'il... appréciait Kira. Pas qu'il l'aimait mais qu'avec un peu de temps, il serait capable de s'y attacher, de l'aimer.

Et Vlad lui avait dit que c'était déjà le cas. Qu'il l'aimait déjà.

Bordel.

Après ça, Marco avait regretté cette conversation qui lui restait en tête. Parce que Vlad avait raison. Pas entièrement, mais un peu.

Marco n'était pas un prince charmant. Il n'était pas un homme passionné, qui cherchait la fusion avec une âme-sœur. Dire qu'il aimait était un terme abusif. Pas parce qu'il niait, mais parce qu'il n'était pas taillé pour aimer, tout simplement.

Mais il avait l'impression, très simple, et très belle, d'être attiré par elle. Pourquoi ? Elle était jolie. Jolie comme une combattante, avec quelques cicatrices, mais aussi comme une femme, avec de belles formes. Assez intelligente, intéressante, et drôle pour s'intégrer avec des pirates bourrins ou parler de sujets précis, quoique morbides ou philosophiques.

Kira, c'était une alchimie improbable de spécialiste mortuaire, de pirate par rencontre fortuite, d'élève d'un marine en fuite, et une femme...mystère, puisqu'elle cachait plutôt sa féminité pour l'instant.

Elle n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu, il en avait même sauté de plus jolies. Peut-être la plus forte, mais elle ne battait pas les meilleurs combattants qu'il ait croisé durant ses voyages. Elle était une civile de base, et gardait des manières trop polies et un vocabulaire trop élevé qui dénotaient dans piraterie. Mais elle riait de beaucoup, s'offusquait rarement du comportement de ses amis.

 _Elle est unique sans être extraordinaire, en fait._ Pensa-t-il en essayant de se rassurer. De se dire que son attirance ne serait que temporaire...

Comme s'il était dans une autre sorte de saison des amours en fait.

* * *

 **Même matin, dans le Moby Dick**

-Eh, file-moi le produit s'teuplait, Akaru ! Lança Kira, derrière elle.

-T'as qu'à venir le chercher ! Dit-il.

-Je t'ai ramené au Moby Dick après ta cuvée, tu me dois bien ça !

-Te fous pas de moi, c'est le Commandant qui m'a porté.

-Je suis venu le chercher.

-Bah maintenant viens chercher le produit.

-T'es chiant.

Elle laissa sa serpillière contre le mur et marcha 40 bons mètres pour atteindre le produit, son sceau dans les mains. Kira était à l'extrémité d'un long couloir sobre, éclairé de hublots, au milieu duquel se trouvait un escalier, alors qu'Akaru et Mei étaient à l'autre bout. Là-bas, ils nettoyaient leur partie du couloir. La première était aujourd'hui de corvée ménage, et comme pas hasard, sur toute une division, c'est le binôme de Kira qui avait décidé d'être en retard.

-Mei, il reste une tache. Fit remarquer Akaru.

-'Tain...

Elle ajouta du produit dans son sceau d'eau chaude, et revint à son bout.

L'ambiance était calme, voir ennuyeuse, compte tenu du non-héroïsme de la corvée conjugué à l'impossibilité de faire des blagues durant celle-ci. Nettoyer un couloir souvent emprunté et le garder littéralement comme neuf était un défi que même les femmes de ménages des plus grands palaces de Marie Joa ne pouvait relever. Kira s'était d'ailleurs étonnée à son arrivée de l'attention que les hommes portaient au ménage du bateau et au nettoyage de leurs armes. Sur son île d'origine d'Arann, les hommes étaient moins regardants.

-Désolé, chui à la bourre ! Dit Ed qui arrivait en courant par l'escalier.

-Magne toi, Kira a déjà fait le plus gros sans toi. Dit Mei.

Il se saisit de la serpillière.

-Désolé Kira, j'ai un peu raté le réveil.

-Pas grave, ça arrive.

Ils commencèrent à badigeonner le parquet de bois en de beaux mouvements en 8. A l'autre bout du couloir, on entendait une conversation inintelligible.

-Ca va, toi ? Lui demanda Ed.

-Ca va, et toi ?

-Moi oui mais toi, ça a pas trop l'air. Y a un problème ?

-De quoi ? Je vais bien. Dit-elle en le regardant.

-Bah, t'as l'air en froid avec le com'dant. On l'a remarqué, même dans d'autres divisions. Je sais qu'suis pas le plus proche de toi, mais tu devrais savoir que si t'as un problème-

-J'ai rien ! Je... Je sais pas. Il a commencé à m'éviter, alors j'ai fait pareil. Vlad m'a dit qu'il lui demanderait pourquoi il était comme ça. Mais après, il m'a dit que Marco est juste crevé et que son attitude est pas intentionnelle.

-C'est bizarre.

-Comme tu dis. Je pige pas, je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas tant que ça d'avoir une femme dans son groupe, je sais pas.

-Crois-moi, si c'était ça, il te l'aurait dit clairement. Il est du genre franc.

-Bah c'est ça le problème, il ne me dit rien !...désolée, je sais que ça se fait pas de le critiquer. Mais ça me rend digue de pas savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal.

-T'inquiète. Essaye juste de ne plus l'éviter, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que ça rend les choses pires, ça fait même insolent. Dit-il avec un ton de reproche. S'il te plaît.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça : si elle était subordonnée, elle devait être à disposition de son supérieur, pas se barrer. C'était limite irrespectueux. Bon, il faisait pareil, mais lui avait ce droit. Injustement. Encore une fois, Kira agissait plus en civile qu'en matelot. La communauté avait un apport énorme à l'humain, mais cela se faisait au détriment de l'action des individus. Elle avait encore du mal à enregistrer qu'elle avait des supérieurs. Souples, proches, amicaux, certes, mais supérieurs. Bon, elle n'avait pas été l'insulter non plus. Mais Ed lui rappelait, à raison, que ce genre de comportement n'était pas vraiment du genre de la maison.

-T'as raison.

-On te dira si on sait quelque chose, mais en attendant, te focalise pas là-dessus. Dis- moi plutôt, ça te dit un poker ce soir ? On s'organise une partie. Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Je suis pas contre, je me coucherai juste pas tard.

-Petite joueuse.

-Tu diras ça quand je t'aurai plumé.

 **Je sais, c'est petit... Désolée! Pour l'instant, je veux savoir si je repars sur de bonnes bases, et reprendre doucement l'écriture. Hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à la prochaine ! 7***


	28. Chapitre 28: Gliardo

**Heyyyy ! Ca fait longtemps !**

 **Pour fêter mon retour, 18 pages !**

 **Désolé aux betas, j'étais si pressée de sortir la suite que j'ai juste corrigé les fautes à la rache. Hésitez pas à me signaler les plus grosses...**

 **Deux infos : d'une, pour éviter les messages comme : c'est quand la suite ? (à quoi la réponse est souvent : je sais pas, ça dépend de la motivation), je mettrai désormais dans mon profil mes avancées. Donc checkez juste le profil, il sera remis à jour dès que j'avancerai.**

 **De deux, on va passer la fic en rating M. Vous comprendrez un peu pourquoi dès ce chapitre, même si il n'y a rien de méchant (pas de scènes explicites, disons).**

 **Voilà, j'ai peut-être un peu perdu la main, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer, etc. Bonne lecture !**

 **A bord du Moby Dick**

La semaine, plein cap sur Gliardo, fut assez compliquée pour Marco. La mer autour de cette île était très surveillée par les Marines. Les confrontations étaient interdites sur cette île autogérée réclamant la neutralité dans ses eaux. Tout combat était interdit à moins de 10 kilomètres des côtes.

Mais il y avait souvent des conflits au large de Gliardo, puisque l'île avait énormément de ressources qui attiraient les pirates et le gouvernement. Les Marines faisaient donc les guets autour de l'île pour attaquer les équipages pirates venus chercher du matériel, ou venant simplement faire une escale. Par conséquent, Marco devait se renseigner auprès de divers informateurs sur les positions marines, ainsi que sur la présence d'éventuels équipages rivaux des Shirohige kaizokudan.

Durant cette dernière semaine avant d'accoster à Gliardo, il s'obligea à au moins donner ses directives à Kira de lui-même et sans passer par les autres, ainsi qu'à ne plus partir dès qu'elle arrivait. Et ce pour une raison très simple.

La première division avait discuté de l'évitement mutuel de Marco et Kira. Comme l'un des concernés dans ce problème de cohésion était le commandant lui-même, Vlad, au nom de ses camarades, avait reporté le problème directement au Capitaine. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas causer de tort à son ami, Vlad avait bien été obligé de dire que Marco était l'initiateur de ces esquives, sans raisons...avouables.

Mais Shirohige avait très bien compris ce qui se disait à demi-mot. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se doutait que Marco en pinçait pour Kira. Il aurait voulu en rire et charrier Marco, mais il savait très bien que, quand il était gêné ou énervé contre lui-même, Marco se refermait. Avec diplomatie, il avait donc convoqué Marco pour parler sérieusement.

Marco trouva la situation gênante. Quand le Paternel lui demanda d'expliquer son écart vis-à-vis de Kira, il argua simplement qu'elle le déconcentrait.

-Oyaji... Je n'sais pas moi même. Nous sommes du même équipage, et être trop souvent avec une femme, ça pourrait faire des histoire. Alors je préfère mettre de la distance, éviter toute rumeur. Vous même, vous avez déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de problème à bord à cause de couples...

En effet, comme certains hommes avaient été au moins un temps en couple avec certaines infirmières, il avait décidé de tolérer les relations, à condition qu'elles ne nuisent pas aux missions et à l'ambiance de l'équipage. Ce qui était compliqué, puisque les couples finissaient souvent par oublier l'équipage autour d'eux, ou au contraire plomber l'ambiance par leurs scènes de ménage.

Shirohige connaissait très bien son fils et le lisait comme un livre ouvert. Marco était perdu. Pas forcément _amoureux_ , mais juste égaré par cette petite pointe de désir que Kira lui procurait. Une pointe de sentiment à laquelle il n' était pas habitué, et qu'il craignait donc.

Avec calme, il lui demanda de ne plus l'éviter, mais d'agir avec elle comme avec tout le monde, arguant que la repousser n'allait qu'amplifier son envie de la voir, et que s'habituer à sa présence diminuerait peut-être soa crainte d'un jour ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Il ajouta, avec reproche, que cela mettait une mauvaise ambiance dans l'équipage, et menaçait la cohésion. Son fils sembla vraiment honteux en entendant cela.

-Oyaji...je suis désolé. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir à la normale. Mais si je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux... je voudrais qu'elle change de division.

Le capitaine le regarda avec étonnement.

-Mon fils... Comment fais-tu pour avoir peur d'elle à ce point ? C'est un bon élément, non ?

Marco baissa les yeux. Chose inhabituelle chez lui, qui regardait toujours son interlocuteur. Il était gêné.

-Je crois que tu te fais trop d'idées, Marco. Tu n'as pas profité des bras d'une femme depuis longtemps, et ça te monte à la tête... Trouve toi une femme au prochain port... Et si vraiment ça ne suffit pas à te faire oublier notre matelot, alors il faudra bien t'avouer que tu es amoureux. Auquel cas, il faudra en reparler. Comme tu l'as dit, je n'aime pas les histoires de couples à bord.

Sur ces mots, Marco rougit, tandis que le Capitaine rit avec force.

Il n'avait pas tort, la saison des amours avait été affreuse cette année, peut-être avait-il besoin de se divertir... Voyant que la conversation était terminée, il sortit en saluant son Capitaine avec un peu plus de hâte que d'habitude.

Une fois la porte de la cabine refermée derrière lui, il sentit un poids de gêne et de honte sur les épaules.

Parce qu'il avait déçu, même rien qu'un peu, le Paternel.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas agit en bon Commandant auprès de Kira.

Parce que sa propre division n'avait pas apprécié son comportement, à raison.

Et parce qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de Kira. Se divertir au prochain port lui remettrait les idées en place. Il avait besoin d'air, et il savait comment en avoir un peu...

* * *

Marco profita de la semaine pour déléguer un peu ses multiples tâches, ce qui lui permis de faire plus de sport et de vol, pour se vider la tête. Cela avait un peu étonné Vlad et les commandants, mais les avait en même temps rassuré. Il leur faisait un peu plus confiance, et avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul.

La première division ne nota pas beaucoup de changement, si ce n'était que Kira et lui pouvait à nouveau se dire bonjour. Kira sentit les tensions aux origines inconnues s'envoler en quelques jours. Marco lui mettait parfois une tape sur l'épaule, comme il le faisait à ses gars.

Avec ses nakamas, elle fut chargée de faire l'inventaire des outils, clous et matériel de bricolage, pour préparer la liste d'achat au prochain port. Gliardo, cette île à forte population émigrée, lui semblait passionnante. Elle avait lu à son sujet qu'un grand quartier réunissait les gens de North Blue. Elle espérait au fond d'elle y retrouver un bout de son pays. Mais surtout, elle songeait à toutes les soirées qu'ils y feraient. Elle était d'ailleurs ravie de n'avoir aucun tour de garde les trois premiers jours. L'escale devait durer 10 à 15 jours, le temps que les 2 et 3e divisions ne les rejoignent. Ce serait assez long, alors elle pensait aussi profiter de la terre pour trouver un coin tranquille où s'entraîner à user de son pouvoir du verre, largement sous-utilisé. Après tout, elle avait une capacité unique, pourquoi s'en priver ? Peut-être devrait-elle aussi demander à ses amis un coup de main pour le haki de l'armement, qu'elle avait un peu négligé ces temps-ci.

Entre préparations et inventaires, la première division fut chargée de recoudre les trous d'une voile, tandis que les autres nettoyaient le navire, ou guettaient. La veille de leur arrivée sur l'île, les hommes vinrent récupérer auprès de leurs commandants une part de butin. Dans le cas de Kira, ces berrys du butin s'ajoutaient à ses anciennes économies de l'époque où elle était chasseuse de pirates. A une petite bourse près, elle laissait tout cet argent dans le coffre, comme « réserve des hommes », une réserve qui pouvait donc être utilisée par l'équipage en cas de besoin financier, mais qui serait restituée aux propriétaires dès que possible. Il n'était pas question de prendre les économies des uns pour les répartir aux autres, mais de toujours aider selon ses moyens, même financiers. Kira décida de retirer quelques milliers de berrys avec la ferme intention d'en profiter.

Après 20 minutes de queue, elle pu enfin rentrer dans le bureau de Marco.

-Alors, Kira...dit-il en regardant une feuille, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau.

-Je peux retirer ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sans problème, on a pas touché aux réserves des hommes. Dit-il toujours sans la regarder.

-Alors, je voudrais 10 000 berry, s'il-vous-plait.

Elle vit ses sourcils se lever légèrement de surprise en écrivant le montant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui tendit un sac de jute, qu'il saisit, avant de se pencher dans le petit coffre à coté de lui, qui contenait beaucoup des billets. Il lui remis le sac, et lui demanda de recompter, puis de signer sa feuille de compte. Cela ne prit que deux minutes.

Quand elle sortit en disant « bonne soirée », Marco nota avec satisfaction que tout s'était normalement passé, quoiqu'il n'ait pas vraiment réussi à la regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

-Terre !

 _Enfin, Gliardo !_ Pensa Kira en déboulant sur le pont. L'île, d'ici, semblait être un amas de maisons posé sur des collines basses. La ville avait clairement pris le pas sur l'agriculture ici. Elle percevait la pointe extrême ouest de l'île à quelques kilomètres seulement sur sa gauche. Seule la partie est devant elle, où se trouvait la capitale surpeuplée et le grand port, avait un peu de relief, le reste semblait plat d'ici. Et dire que sur ce grand cailloux vivaient 400 000 personnes, venues de toutes les mers...

Tous les hommes sortirent pour se mettre devant le siège du capitaine. Shirohige arriva avec un pas lent, mais ne s'assit pas.

-Bien, mes enfants ! Comme vous le savez, cette île est excellente pour se reposer, s'amuser, mais aussi dangereuse. Pas d'imprudence, restez en petit groupe, prévenez au moindre soucis, à la moindre remarque. Nous repartirons normalement dans 15 jours, quand Ace, Jozu et leurs hommes nous rejoindront. Un navire marine devrait accoster dans quelques jours sur la partie extrême ouest de l'île, au village d'Irio, où nous ne sommes pas censé aller. Restez sur la capitale où nous allons amarrer. Vous dormirez à bord, vous pourrez y manger. N'oubliez pas vos taches, mais amusez vous.

Un cri de joie viril se fit entendre. La première division, qui s'était chargée des inventaires, n'avait qu'une petite mission à faire. Et encore, toute la division n'avait pas besoin de s'en occuper, un groupe suffisait. Mei fut chargé par Marco de mener à bien cette tâche.

-Bon les gars, pied à terre ? Dit Mei. On a un petit message à passer la haut.

Kira et une moitié de la division, soit une quarantaine d'homme, le suivirent. Elle eu une curieuse sensation en posant ses pieds sur le sol stable après des semaines de navigation. Elle suivit son groupe alors que l'autre partie de la division se dirigeait déjà vers le bar le plus proche. L'endroit était immense vu du port.

Devant elle, les collines, pourtant basses, avaient des allures de montagnes urbaines depuis le niveau de la mer. Les maisons, immeubles bas, et quelques gros bâtiments s'entassaient comme des briques jusqu'à un bâtiment en coupole au sommet de la plus grosse colline, au pied de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Alors ceux qui ne savent pas, lança Mei en regardant Kira, dans cett'vill collines, toutes envahies par l'homme sur tous les fronts. Cette colline avec le port au pied, la principale où on est, c'est la colline du Dôme, on y trouve de tout, surtout des échoppes. La-haut, dit-il en pointant le bâtiment avec un dôme, c'est le bâtiment du conseil. Ensuite, vous voyez les toits et les volets qui sont surtout rouges, oranges ? C'est la colline Rouge, dit-il en montrant la petite colline plus basse à leur gauche. C'est là que se réunissent surtout ceux de South et East Blue. Derrière celle là, y a la Colline Nord, qui est au nord de l'île et qui est aussi principalement occupée par ceux de North Blue. Et derrière la Colline du Dôme, y a la Verdoyante, où y a quelques petits parcs. On y trouve surtout du West Blue.

Il s'arrêta pour voir si tout le monde suivait.

-La capitale fait bien la moitié de l'île, qui n'est pas bien grande en elle-même. Les gens s'entassent ici, c'est un bordel pour s'y retrouver, donc restez groupé. Si vous sortez de la ville, par derrière la colline Rouge, dit-il en montrant sa gauche, y a quelques champs, et à la pointe ouest, y a un bled où vont souvent les Marines.

-Où on ne fout pas les pieds. Compléta un autre. T'façon y a rien a y voir.

Kira était très curieuse de visiter cette ville fourmilière, qui grouillait d'hommes et de femmes sans racines communes. Une île à 400 000 visages et plusieurs cultures. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Ed prit la tête de groupe.

Ils traversèrent en deux minutes le marché de poissons, près du port, où des gens hurlaient le prix de leur pêche. Les divers poissons, poulpes, araignées de mer et coquillages se vendaient à des prix très bas aux yeux de Kira, qui avait vécu sur dans une ville éloignée de la côte.

Derrière ces étalages de glace et de produits frais à l'odeur forte se cachaient les premières ruelles de la ville. Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue, l'allée des Embruns, première d'un véritable dédale. Kira nota, en moins de deux minutes de marche, que ce quartier labyrinthique s'était construit sans l'intervention d'un quelconque architecte.

Les fenêtres étaient rarement de la même taille sur une même façade les toits n'étaient pas souvent droits, et les cheminées n'étaient ni de même taille, ni de même forme que leurs voisines. La circulation n'était pas optimale dans les rues, et les fontaines à eau étaient mal placées. On ne voyait presque pas de caniveaux, ni de panneaux d'affichage public : des flaques d'eaux parsemaient la route, et quelques affiches étaient accrochées à même les murs.

Malgré l'usage de matériaux corrects, comme de pierres, briques et bois traité, on voyait que le travail était imparfait. Kira en conclut que les maisons avaient été bâties par des gens ayant quelques moyens financiers, mais aucune compétence en construction et assez peu de temps pour faire mieux. Et effectivement, Ed expliqua à Kira que ce quartier avait été fait par des marchands et des paysans, pour la plupart, qui avait de quoi s'acheter les matériaux, mais pas les moyens de se payer d'architectes. Seules quelques maisons étaient assez bien faite, et elles abritaient souvent un artisan charpentier ou tailleur. L'endroit était un joyeux chaos où la logique mathématique s'était perdue dans la construction rapide et amateur. Les plus élémentaire notions d'urbanisme manquaient dans cet endroit mouvant de vie.

Il y avait beaucoup de petites échoppes, souvent si petite qu'on ne pouvait y entrer à plus de deux ou trois. Certaines ruelles étaient pavées, d'autres boueuses les boutiques avec pignon sur rue bloquaient parfois la moitié d'une ruelle alors que certains passages étaient larges de quatre mètres et laissaient passer des carrioles tirées par des chevaux ou des hommes passant avec une brouette. Le plus étonnant pour Kira, c'est que l'important groupe de pirates qu'ils formaient ne semblait pas particulièrement gêner les passants, qui continuaient de parler fort aux fenêtres et de bavarder sur le prix des denrées. Elle nota juste que leur symbole des Shirohige Kaizokudan forçait le respect des habitants, car ils se poussaient sur leur passage en voyant leurs tatouages. Certains s'éloignaient de quelques pas d'eux avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

A mesure que le groupe montait sur la colline principale et que l'odeur salée du port et du poisson s'amenuisait, les rues se firent plus standardisées, avec un pavé correct et des maisons plus uniformes, quoique décorées avec d'originales couleurs et statuettes sur les bords de fenêtres. Ici se trouvaient des marchands et artisans plus haut de gamme : on trouvait surtout des parfumeries, des épicerie de bonne qualité, à en juger les étalages, des tisserands et quelques rares bijoutiers, potiers et travailleurs de porcelaine. Elle vit aussi un ou deux restaurants d'apparence plus agréables que les boui-boui au niveau du port.

-C'est assez différent, ici. Commenta-t-elle.

-On pourra pas monter plus haut, dit Ed en montrant un mur quelques rues plus haut, mais derrière ce petit mur, les maisons sont bien plus belles, c'est un quartier vraiment riche, mais protégé. Ici, on est dans une zone pas mauvaise niveau pognon, avec des bons magasins, et un de nos acheteurs favoris. On lui file souvent quelques babioles de nos butins pour de l'argent, dit-il en indiquant une rue derrière lui. C'est par là, on va lui dire de venir carrément au port pour son expertise, ordre du Commandant.

Ils avancèrent dans la ruelle un peu descendante pendant deux minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une boutique d'apparence très petite : une seule vitrine montrait quelques vieux objets, jumelles, cartes, bijoux, et au dessus, on lisait la très sobre inscription: « Leonard -achat vente ».

Ed entra tout seul, et ressortit moins de deux minutes plus tard. Il prit dans sa sacoche un denden mushi, et appela le Commandant Marco.

- _Gotcha. Oui ?_

-On a prévenu Léonard, chef. Il passe dans une heure.

- _Compris. Vous avez quartier libre maintenant._

-Merci !

Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil.

-Bon... commença Ed. Mission accomplie. On va s'en boire une ?

-Yosh ! Crièrent quelques hommes du petit groupe.

Alors qu'elle suivait le groupe, Kira réfléchissait. Elle allait avoir du mal a travailler son pouvoir si quasiment toute l'île était habitée. Et aussi, elle voulait faire un tour sur la colline nord.

Elle et ses camarades, redescendus au port, avaient rejoint le reste de la division qui avait déjà deux verres d'avance. L'après-midi fut festive, au _Bon Port des Vents_. Le barman et sa serveuse étaient débordés, mais souriants. Leur bar donnant directement sur les quais faisait recette auprès des pirates, même si parfois, il y avait de la casse à réparer.

Sa bière à la main, Kira regarda le Moby Dick par la fenêtre alors que le soleil était déjà bas. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre bateau pirate que le Moby Dick, ce qui voulait dire: pas d'embrouille.

Au loin, une horloge sonna 8 coups. Elle revint au comptoir commander une bière fruitée de South Blue qu'elle n'avait jamais goûtée. Cette île était un paradis pour un bon buveur, les alcools du monde entier s'y trouvaient. _Et certains semblent déterminés à tous les tester_ , se dit-elle en voyant Echi déjà torse nu sur une table, largement éméché.

* * *

Marco sortit de sa cabine après y avoir passé presque tout l'après-midi à régler les derniers détails d'organisation. Le Paternel avait accepté ses propositions de planning, qu'il avait affichées près du réfectoire.

Il savait que toute sa division l'attendait au _Bon Port des Vents_. Une bonne idée d'aller là, car même ivres, ses hommes seraient sans doute en mesure de rejoindre leurs chambres à 50 mètres de là, même en rampant.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'ambiance était très joyeuse. Et bruyante. Ce qui n'empêchait pas un de ses gars de dormir tranquillement sur la table, déjà achevé par l'alcool. Il prit une bière et salua ses hommes pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il tomba finalement sur Kira, qui jouait aux fléchettes avec Mei, Vlad et Ed. Tous le saluèrent d'un geste de la main.

-Bonsoir Commandant ! Cria Vlad en lui tendant une fléchette.

Marco la prit et la lança près du centre.

-Je vois que tout va bien ! Cria-t-il a son tour.

Au fond du bar, quelqu'un avait sortit son harmonica, et les hommes se mirent à chanter en tapant sur les tables. Pour une fois, Marco était plutôt content de ne pas bosser. C'était une bonne idée de déléguer un peu son travail. Il empoigna une nouvelle fléchette, décidé d'en profiter un peu. Il ne fit même pas attention à Kira, qui le regardait pourtant du coin de l'œil de temps à autre.

-Il est déjà minuit ? S'étonna Mei.

Sur la terrasse quasi-vide du bar, assis à une table, lui et Kira prenaient l'air. La jeune femme buvait un simple jus, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir toute la nuit avec de l'alcool.

-On dirait, dit-elle alors que le dernier des douze coups de cloches sonnait.

Ils voyaient à l'autre bout du port quelques membres de l'équipage parler avec des jeunes femmes aux tenues très... attrayantes.

-J'en connais qui vont passer une bonne soirée ! Dit Mei avant de rire. C'est une petite maison close là-bas.

Au bout du port, soit environ cent mètres, il y avait un immeuble assez curieux sans enseigne, que Kira n'avait pas remarqué la journée. Maintenant que de jeunes femmes plutôt aguicheuses fumaient devant, elle comprenait la fonction du lieu.

-Petite ? Y a au moins 3 étages!

-Et encore, y a un sous-sol. Compléta-t-il l'air de rien.

-On voit les habitués.

-J'y suis allé que trois fois. C'est un peu cher là-bas, même si faut dire qu'le service est de qualité...

-Mon dieu les hommes.

-Hey, toi t'as peut-être pas besoin, mais les hommes ont parfois besoin de-

-Stop ! J'ai compris. C'est juste triste que vous soyez pas capable de vous dégoter une partenaire en la séduisant vraiment, au moins une fois.

-Tu crois que c'est facile ?

-Plutôt. Ca dépend du contexte, disons.

Ils bavardèrent sur le sujet des maisons closes et des escales « amoureuses » des pirates pendant quelques minutes. Avec 3 bières et un shot de vodka dans le sang, Kira était étrangement bavarde sur le sujet ce soir, alors que d'habitude, elle fuyait les conversations liées au sexe, un sujet pourtant très populaire chez les marins...

Mei essaya de la piquer un peu au vif.

-Je pense pas que t'aies beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine pou me faire la morale. Se moqua Mei avant de boire.

-Avec les hommes, non. Avec les femmes, un peu.

Mei recracha sa gorgée avant de tousser.

-Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

-Pas du tout. Répondit-elle calmement.

-J'te crois pas.

Kira avisa un groupe de femmes à une dizaine de mètres à leur droite. Une serveuse, et sans doute deux amies.

-Regarde et apprend. Dit-elle en posant son jus sur la table.

L'adrénaline, et surtout l'alcool, lui donnait de l'assurance. Elle s'approcha du groupe, et Mei la vit engager la conversation avec les trois jeunes femmes. Au bout de deux minutes, Mei écarquilla les yeux : Kira embrassait la jolie serveuse avec délicatesse, du bout des lèvres, sous les rires un peu nerveux des deux autres filles. Après quelques secondes, Kira lâcha sa partenaire. Il n'y avait chez la pirate aucune moquerie, ni aucune gêne. Elle dit quelques mots à la serveuse, qui eu un sourire gêné, puis salua le groupe avant de revenir vers Mei. Elle lui prit sa bière avec désinvolture et la finit, tandis que le groupe de fille s'éloignait.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Mei était sous le choc. Ahurit.

-Tu t'fous d'ma gueule. Conclut-il.

Kira éclata d'un rire joyeux et cristallin, comme rarement elle en faisait. Un rire pur, beau. Un peu ivre. C'est précisément à ce moment que Vlad sortit pour fumer.

-Et bien, y a quoi d'drôle ? Que je me marre aussi.

-Mei est pas capable d'emballer une fille. Dit-elle simplement.

-Elle vient d'emballer une fille ! Cria-t-il presque en la montrant du doigt.

-Quoi ?

-J'te jure !

Mei raconta à Vlad la scène, qui lui non plus, n'en revint pas.

-Tu nous avait caché ça ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureuse des filles. Je n'ai de sentiments que pour les hommes, je pense. Mais la seule expérience avec un mec que j'ai eu a été désagréable. Et un jour, j'ai couché avec une fille, comme ça, et c'était plutôt bien. Alors ça m'est arrivé deux-trois fois, oui. J'avais pas 20 ans, je pouvais bien essayer non ? C'est pas tellement mon truc, le sexe, je crois, donc j'ai vite arrêté. Mais je regrette pas d'avoir tenté. Et c'est bien la première fois que j'embrasse une inconnue comme ça. C'était juste pour te monter que je savais le faire.

Les deux hommes la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Dit-elle en riant encore de son rire cristallin. C'est que quelques expériences !

-Tu viens de faire mieux qu'un mec ! Tu sais ce que ça prend de pouvoir embrasser une nana comme ça ? Quelques verres, et quelques heures ! Et elle, elle était super canon !

-Tu sais pas parler aux femmes, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Mei, elle _est_ une femme, souligna Vlad.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors j'ai qu'à séduire comme j'aimerais qu'on me séduise. Si j'étais un peu plus ouverte à l'amour. Corrigea-t-elle.

-Explique nous ça ! Exigea Mei, alors que Vlad s'asseyait à côté d'eux.

-J'ai autre chose à foutre que te donner des cours, dit-elle avec familiarité, signe que l'alcool lui montait à la tête.

Les trois discutèrent autour d'une nouvelle bière, les deux hommes grossissant le nombre de leurs conquêtes dont ils parlaient sans langue de bois. Un peu habituée au manque de subtilité des pirates, Kira ne fit que les écouter, et refusa de répondre à leurs questions. Elle n'était pas assez ivre pour livrer ses souvenirs, qui appartenaient pour elle à sa plus stricte intimité. Hors de question d'en faire l'étalage.

Kira décida de rentrer vers 2 heures du matin, assez fatiguée. La conversation s'était calmée, et elle n'avait pas envie d'embrayer sur un nouveau sujet.

-Allez, vient pour une partie de cartes !

-J'ai dit non. J'vais marcher dix minutes et rentrer, ça m'ira.

Elle se leva de la terrasse un peu titubante, et avec un équilibre précaire, marcha calmement jusqu'au bout du port. Elle s'assit sur un tonneau pour regarder le ciel nocturne dégagé en laissant l'air de l'océan assainir son esprit embrumé. Elle se retournait parfois pour voir, à une vingtaine de mètres, l'établissement qui attirait tous les marins. Elle vit un homme de la première en sortir. Rien d'anormal. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un autre homme. Aussi de l'équipage. Mais cette fois, elle fut surprise : il s'agissait de son commandant.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Marco**

Un peu après minuit, Marco sortit discrètement du Bon Port des Vents. Il ne voulait pas être vu par ses hommes rejoindre le bout du port, de crainte d'être charrié pendant quelques jours sur sa « sortie de chasteté », comme disaient certains. Il allongea son chemin, passant par des ruelles parallèles au port, avant d'atteindre l'établissement sans qu'un idiot de coupe-jarret ne l'ait importuné. Fait rare, car les rues sombres de Gliardo n'étaient jamais sûres la nuit.

Il avait encore en tête le souvenir du Paternel qui lui conseillait de décompresser un peu. Il était vrai que depuis un moment, il n'avait pas profité des bras d'une femme. A qui la faute ? La sienne, sans doute, puisqu'il s'acharnait tout seul a faire plus de travail que les autres. Maintenant libéré d'une charge, il était décidé à retrouver son habituelle sérénité, mise en péril depuis quelques mois par la seule présence de Kira.

Une femme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il était temps de laisser libre cours à ses instincts. Arrivé au comptoir, il n'hésita pas à payer pour l'une des meilleures filles. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il choisit une femme blonde. Il était déjà dans la chambre quand il s'aperçut que de toutes les prostituées, il avait prit celle qui ressemblait justement le plus à Kira.

La femme lui avait cependant vite changé les idées, comme il l'espérait. Deux heures de plaisir, de luxure, de confort. Pas de responsabilité. Pas de sentiments compliqués. Juste le plaisir charnel.

Il se rhabilla satisfait, et la jeune femme encore nue sur le lit parme lui souhaita simplement une bonne soirée.

Quand il sortit de la maison close, il se hâta de rentrer au Moby Dick, la tête encore ailleurs. Il se sentait détendu. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué que Kira n'était pas loin.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kira.**

Marco s'éloignait d'elle sans même l'avoir remarquée. Elle était surprise de voir sortir d'ici cet homme si calme et peu enclin aux aventures, de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu... blessée ? Gênée ? Elle ne savait trop.

 _Après tout, il fait bien ce qu'il veut._ Songea-t-elle.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes, cette fois devant la mer, avant de rentrer au Moby Dick. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle trouva qu'elle empestait. Mais trop fatiguée, elle décida de prendre sa douche le lendemain. Elle sombra vite dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

 **Lendemain matin**

 **Jour 2 sur Gliardo**

Il était déjà dix heures. Et Kira venait tout juste de se lever, la tête lourde. Avec une serviette et des vêtements propres, elle quitta sa cabine pour rejoindre la salle d'eau des infirmières. Elle s'y lava en 4 minutes, comme à son habitude, mais prit plus de temps à se décoiffer devant le miroir, avec son seul peigne usé aux branches cassées.

 _Il serait temps d'en racheter un_. Songea-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla d'une tenue décontractée : sandales noires, t-shirt violet cachant son tatouage et pantacourt noir, sans armes, juste sa ceinture avec la pochette contenant sa bourses et quelques objets. C'était toujours curieux de se promener comme ça alors que les autres tachaient d'avoir toujours une arme. Mais elle _était_ une arme.

Elle se rendit au panneau d'affichage pour voir le programme de la semaine : elle serait de garde le lendemain, jour 3 de corvée ménage 3h le jour 5 et de garde encore le jour 6. Rien aujourd'hui, comme prévu.

Elle entra ensuite au réfectoire, où une bonne moitié des hommes manquaient à l'appel. Sans surprise, la première division qui n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui s'était lâchée la veille. Elle remportait la palme de l'absentéisme. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, Kira se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait encore un léger mal de crâne, elle voulait du calme.

Comme elle s'en doutait, la pièce était vide. Elle ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir un hublot et s'asseoir en tailleur pied nus dans le meilleur fauteuil, celui un peu en retrait. Elle prit un ouvrage sur les fruits du démon, mais ne chercha pas le sien : elle laissa les pages défiler, regardant les images, lisant avec intérêts certaines pages, passant d'autres sans lire un mot, au gré de ses envies. Elle remarqua qu'une page avait été arrachée. Dommage. Elle n'en fit pas cas, et arriva aux logia : le pouvoir de Ace était, semble-t-il, un des plus puissants, car le feu avait un effet dévastateur instantané, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'étaler aussi loin, ni réellement détruire, juste accidenter le terrain. Elle fut vexée de ne pas trouver grand chose sur son fruit. Elle savait déjà que les objets qu'elle créer ne changent plus une fois qu'elle rompt le contact avec eux, et que son corps se reformait facilement si le coup prit n'était pas fait au haki. Bercée par la brise et le chant des mouettes dehors, elle finit pas s'endormir sans finir le livre.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Marco.**

Il ne comprenait pas.

Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Il avait passé deux heures parfaites avec une prostituée aussi belle que douée. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Il était rentré satisfait, paisible.

Alors comment pouvait-il avoir fait un rêve plus qu'érotique avec la personne qu'il avait justement cherché à oublier ? Comment ?

Marco s'était réveillé un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, vers 8h30, en sueur dans son lit. Il avait vu la belle pirate de verre lui sourire, le toucher, le laisser s'approcher, et céder à ses avances. Encore hanté par les dernières images, il décida de prendre un douche froide. Très froide.

Il prit ensuite un café et un croissant au réfectoire qu'il mangea dans sa chambre, avant de méditer pendant une heure. Il put ensuite sortir, plus calme.

Il oublia rapidement ce rêve idiot, qui résultait de son inconscient et ne reflétait donc pas ce que lui pensait vraiment. En tout cas, il en était convaincu.

Il se rendit à la cabine de Thatch. Il toqua, et ouvrit sans même attendre la réponse. Thatch était encore dans son lit. Ce dernier était rentré très tard, et semblait encore un peu endormi.

-'lut !

-Le déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul, dit Marco d'un ton léger.

-Laisse moi profiter un peu, y a longtemps que j'avais pas pu m'amuser comme ça ! Dit-il, fatigué mais souriant.

-Encore au Nocturna ?

-Affirmatif. Ils ont une de ces brunes, là-bas, c'était par-fait.

Le Nocturna était une maison close un peu plus chic que celle du port, que Thatch appréciait beaucoup.

-Et toi, t'as fait quoi ?

-Un tour. Bu un coup avec les autres.

-Et... ? Oublie pas, tu dois profiter un peu de-

-Oui, j'ai été en profiter. Coupa court Marco.

-Aaah, enfin, t'as arrêté ta carrière monastique ! Plaisanta Thatch. Ça a été ? Tu savais encore faire ?

-Très bien. Éluda-t-il. Je dois aller voir le Capitaine, je te laisse.

Il se rendit ensuite aux quartiers de Shirohige, qui lui ne l'importuna pas de questions embarrassantes au-delà du « comment vas-tu ? ». Dieu merci.

La paperasse terminée, il était déjà midi. Il se rendit au réfectoire, où, fort heureusement, Thatch ne fit aucune référence à leur discussion. Le commandant de la 4e division avait beau être moqueur, il n'aimait pas s'attirer les foudres de Marco.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kira.**

Après une matinée à somnoler, Kira décida de sortir un peu. Elle prit un peu d'argent, histoire de manger un bout avant d'aller voir les magasins. Elle se rendit sur la colline Rouge, regroupant les dispora de South et East Blue.

L'ambiance y était très chaleureuse, très différente du chaos de la colline du dôme. Les bâtiments couverts de chaux blanche, jaune et orange, les toits en tuiles et les pots de fleurs un peu partout rendait l'endroit très accueillant. Les rues étaient propres, assez bien agencées, montrant qu'il y avait eu un effort d'urbanisme ici. Elle s'arrêta prendre un café sur une terrasse donnant sur une petite place pavée, ronde, avec en son centre une fontaine. Des gamins courrait un peu partout, ajoutant une touche de joie à ce tableau si agréable.

Kira passa finalement toute l'après-midi à errer dans ce quartier. Elle acheta une robe, noire et ample, longue jusqu'au genoux et à bretelles fines. En passant devant un coiffeur, elle examina ses cheveux. Fourchus, usé. Sans trop réfléchir, elle entra dans l'établissement et une demoiselle souriante l'accueillit sur le champs. Une heure plus tard, Kira sortit avec un nouveau peigne et des cheveux coupés droit au niveau des omoplate.

Elle rentra au Moby Dick de bonne humeur, et tomba sur ses amis.

-Tiens ! La voilà enfin.

-T'as fait des folies ? Demanda Mei et prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux fraîchement coupée.

-Pas autant que toi en paris idiots. Parait que t'as dépensé 1500 berry au poker hier soir ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Non, 2000. Corrigea-t-il sans honte.

-On sort au bar dans une demi-heure, tu viens aussi ? Ce sera un autre bar, un peu plus cool, y a un orchestre. Dit Jack.

-Et donc pas mal de filles. Du coup, on y va en petit comité, pour pas avoir trop de concurrence. On serait une dizaine avec toi. Compléta Ivan.

-Pas de problème ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons. Je vous retrouve sur le pont dans 30 minutes.

-Ok !

En fermant la porte de sa cabine, Kira lâcha le sac contenant la robe et se vautra sur son lit. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle se redressa un peu.

 _Et si je la mettait ?_ Se dit-elle en regardant sa nouvelle robe sortir du sac. _Après tout, un bar où l'on danse, c'est plutôt chic._

Elle se déshabilla, se lava le visage, et enfila sa robe. Dans le miroir piqué de son armoire, elle admira son tatouage bien visible sur son épaule, et constata qu'elle se trouvait belle avec un emblème pirate sur la peau. Elle s'assumait.

Elle ajouta sa ceinture, avec seulement sa bourse dans la sacoche, et sortit rejoindre les autres.

-Pfuiiit ! Siffla Mei.

-Prête pour le bal, Cendrillon ? Nargua Vlad.

Elle lui donna une petite claque.

-Elle va nous piquer les nanas, avec cette tenue ! Plaisanta Jack.

-Dis pas ça, elle va vraiment le faire. Intervint Mei.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a embrassée un fille devant moi hier soir. Dit-il. Et elle a un peu d'expérience.

-Putain, si j'm'y attendais ! Lâcha Jack.

-C'était une expérience de jeunesse, vous allez pas me soûler des le départ avec ça ! Râla Kira.

Il fallut au moins vingt minutes au groupe pour arriver au bar d'où s'échappait une musique dansante au rythme plutôt rapide. Ce bar-là était sur la colline rouge. A peine entrée, Kira s'y sentit à l'aise : pas trop de monde, de l'espace au centre de la pièce, et un petit orchestre. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Depuis Arann, en fait.

Le petit groupe prit une grande table ronde, et un serveur se précipita pour prendre leurs commandes. De l'autres côté de la pièce, un groupe de jeunes femmes avaient remarqués les nouveaux venus. Et du coin de l'oeil, ses compagnons les avaient repérées aussi. Kira n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de vouloir coucher un soir avec un inconnu. Enfin, les gens faisait bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle souhaitait tout de même rester assez fraîche pour surveiller ses nakamas. Et danser.

-Et votre Nióta, mademoiselle, annonça le serveur en déposant devant elle un verre.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Les nakamas trinquèrent à la santé de leur capitaine, sans se cacher. Après quelques gorgées, Vlad se leva.

-Bon, on danse ? Demanda Vlad en claquant des mains. Kira, partante ?

Kira se leva, et lui prit la main.

-Avec plaisir.

-Alleeeeez ! Lança Mei pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

Kira et Vlad était le seul couple sur la piste. Le petit orchestre, de 8 personnes, commença un air un peu jazz et rapide. Les deux partenaires de combat, habitués aux gestes de l'autre, n'eurent pas trop de mal à danser de façon homogène. Ils enchaînèrent des pas simples sans se marcher sur les pieds.

-T'as appris où ? Lui demanda Kira.

-Un peu à bord, et un peu ici. Répondit Vlad. Toi ?

-On danse pas mal sur Arann. C'est même le seul truc qu'on fait quand on est pauvre, je crois.

La petite danse se finit assez vite, et les autres se levèrent pour demander aux femmes de l'autre côté de la pièce de les accompagner. Ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Vlad resta avec Kira la danse suivante, au même rythme.

La troisième musique était plus rapide, et Kira sentait que ce style n'était pas le sien. Les corps étaient plus proches ce n'était pas le genre qu'elle voulait avoir avec des inconnus, encore moins avec ses nakamas. Elle invita une femme, ce qui fit sourire ses nakamas.

 _Pervers_. Pensa-t-elle.

Sa partenaire n'étant pas non plus très à l'aise avec ce genre de musique, elles se contentèrent de danser calmement. Kira s'assit ensuite, et observa ses camarades qui ne se débrouillaient vraiment pas mal pour des marins. Elle discuta aussi avec quelques-unes des filles. Elles étaient apparemment habituées à voir des pirates passer, et certains équipages comme le-leur avaient là cote auprès des habitants de Gliardo.

Kira se sentit vite de trop. Comme perdue entre ces femmes civiles et ses amis hommes et pirates.

-Vlad ? Je sors un peu.

-Okay ! Lui lança -t-il avant de remettre ses yeux sur sa partenaire.

Vexée, elle sortit. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée des hommes de chercher à tout prix à coucher. Elle pouvait les comprendre, mais elle, ce n'était pas son style.

Ses pas hasardeux la menèrent de rues et ruelles pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-Je vais rentrer avant de me perdre bêtement...

Elle pris la direction du port, mais sentit bientôt avec son haki une présence anormale près d'elle, qui la suivait. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle finit pas s'arrêter, et se retourner.

-Qui est là ?

Pour toute réponse, trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre. L'un avait un pistolet, les deux autres une dague.

-Et bien, mademoiselle...on se promène ?

-Oui, et ?...

Kira n'était pas dupe, ils voulaient son argent. Mais ces hommes étaient clairement des brigands de bas niveau.

-Pas de chichi, envoie ce que t'as, et on te ferra rien.

Elle répondit par la menace en changeant son bras en faux de verre. Les 3 hommes eurent un geste de recul. Elle en profita pour mettre en évidence son tatouage.

-Une shi...shirohige ?

-Barrez vous. Dit-elle sans cérémonie.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, puis déguerpirent. Sans ce pouvoir, Kira aurait pu se sentir menacée. Elle devait admettre qu'il était précieux, et utile. Pourquoi ne s'en servait-elle pas plus souvent ? Sur cette pensée, elle rejoint le Moby Dick.

Elle arriva sur le pont où quelques hommes buvaient un coup. Au moment de rentrer dans le bâtiment, la voix de Marco l'interpella.

-Yoï ! Une seconde.

Elle se retourna, et crut voir un peu d'étonnement chez son commandant.

-Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

-Oui.

En vérité, il était surtout étonné de la voir en robe. Ça la rendait féminine... ça lui allait bien.

-Kira ! Ca te va bien, d'être en robe !

Elle se retourna pour voir Thatch les rejoindre. Le beau coureur de jupons osait dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute, _lui_. Pensa Marco.

-Merci.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi, Kira. Reprit Marco.

-Une...lettre ? Demanda Kira comme si elle avait mal compris.

-Une lettre de cette île. Je l'ai reçue cet après-midi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te la donner avant.

-Qui m'aurait envoyé une lettre depuis cette île ?

-Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu aussi. Suis moi.

Laissant Thatch sur le pont, Kira suivit Marco jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle resta debout au milieu de sa chambre, le laissant ouvrir ses tiroirs.

-Tien. Dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle la récupéra, hésitante.

-Kira...tu as une idée de qui t'écrit ?

-Non. Comment vous l'avez reçu ?

-Par un facteur de l'île.

Il y eu un silence.

-Ça vous gêne que je reçoive cette lettre ? Devina-t-elle.

-Pas que ça me gêne... mais ça m'interpelle. Dit-il en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Tu es dans l'équipage maintenant. Tu as la marque.

-Rien ne me ferra quitter cette maison. Coupa-t-elle en voyant où il voulait en venir.

-Rien ? Pas même tes racines ?

-...Pas même mes racines. Je me suis enracinée ici maintenant, je suis bien dans cet équipage. J'avoue que mon pays me manque parfois... mais ce même pays, aujourd'hui, n'est plus comme avant. Si j'y retournais, je serais déçue. L'Arann de mon enfance n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Commandant.

-Ce pourrait aussi être d'anciens amis qui voudrait te piéger pour ta prime, tu sais. Ou qui voudrait des infos sur l'équipage pour les revendre à la Marine.

Elle regarda l'enveloppe. Sur laquelle il n'y avait rien d'écrit. On avait du dire oralement qui était le destinataire.

-On va le savoir. Dit-elle.

Elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe avec le pouce. Sortit une lettre.

En Gress.

 **Voilà pour cette fois. J'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	29. Chapitre 29: retrouvailles

**Bonne rentrée à tous!**

 **Pour fêter ça, gros chapitre de 5500 mots! Je n'ai pas pu relire parfaitement les fautes, et une fois de plus, j'ai voulut respecter ma deadline, donc je ne suis pas passée par mes betas. N'hésitez pas à me MP pour me signaler les ignominies orthographiques.**

 **Une chose: les habitants d'Arann sont les Arniens, mais j'ai parfois écrit Arannien. Mea culpa.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

Kira, debout dans la chambre de Marco qui guettait ses émotions, déchiffra la lettre en gress. Elle reconnu au premier mot l'écriture fine et un peu difficile à lire des médecins. En l'occurrence, l'écriture de Maester Serrant. Son maître.

A cette pensée, son cœur fit un petit bon dans la poitrine.

 _Chère Kira,_

 _Je ne puis plus dire "chère élève", maintenant que tu as pris ton envol et que tu ne me dois plus rien._

 _J'ai été surpris, je dois dire, mais aussi fier de lire dans le journal il y a quelques mois que tu avais rejoint les shirohige kaizokudan. Tu ne t'étais pas destinée à la piraterie, et pourtant tu as intégré le meilleur équipage. Le plus fort, mais aussi le plus valeureux. J'espère de tout coeur que tu t'y intègre bien. C'est un monde d'homme, un monde d'aventure qui demande du mental et du physique. Je ne doute cependant pas de tes capacités à égaler tes camarades, forte comme tu es. Je prie juste que tu restes toi-même dans tes actes, que tu ne regrettes aucune de tes actions._

 _J'ai appris hier que le Moby Dick est arrivé au port de Gliardo, où j'ai posé mes valises avec quelques autres Arannien i mois. Notre groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes a été un peu mal vu au début ; dans ces 40, je dois te dire qu'une vingtaine ne t'apprécie pas. Tu te doute pourquoi. Et je préfère te prévenir que sur North colline, ta réputation te précède. Quand ta prime a été annoncée, ceux qui ne t'appréciaient pas ne se sont pas gênés pour appuyer les horreurs que racontait les journaux, et pour les empirer. Depuis que ton équipage est arrivé (ce qui en soit est déjà imposant), beaucoup se demandent si tu vas passer...et si oui, ils ne te feront pas bon accueil. Ils n'iront pas te menacer, ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour ça. Mais n'attends pas le sourire de leur part. Pour eux, tu n'es qu'une tueuse d'enfants._

 _Pour moi et tes amis, en revanche, tu es la bienvenue. Nous espérons ta venue avec impatience. Je suis médecin et thanatopracteur ici, et les autres ont pour la plupart repris leurs boulots équarrisseurs. Ce métier manque de main sur cette île._

 _J'habite au 43 rue des Maudits, près de la grande place Rambin. C'est facile à trouver, tout le monde connaît cette place. Ton vieil ami Laris est au 30 de la même rue ; tu verrais ta filleule, elle est grande maintenant !_

 _J'ignore si tu as le droit ou l'envie de venir, je ne te forcerai donc pas a nous rejoindre, mais dans ce cas, écris moi un mot, s'il-te-plait._

 _A bientôt, j'espère,_

Quand Kira leva la tête, Marco la trouva surtout pensive, mais aussi un peu perdue.

-Alors ?

-Mon ancien maître, Maester Serrant. Il est content pour pour mon intégration à cet équipage, et lui et quelques autres seraient ravis de me revoir. Mais dans le quartier de north colline où ils sont, des Arniens qui ne m'appréciaient pas ont répendu une mauvaise réputation à mon sujet. Si ce n'est que ça... J'ai l'adresse pour rendre visite à quelques personnes.

-Et donc, tu comptes les voir ?

-...Je pense que oui. Apparemment ma filleule y est aussi.

-Tu es marraine ?

-Oui. C 'est un grand privilège de l'être, sur Arann. Un collègue m'avait proposé de le devenir pour sa fille.

-Bien...Quand comptes-tu y aller ?

-Le plus vite possible...

-Je te rappelle simplement que demain, tu es de garde toute la journée avec ton groupe.

-Mince...Mais après-demain, nous n'avons ri-

-On a du changer le programme, coupa Marco. On a trouvé des termites dans la cale, pas grand chose, mais on ne veut prendre aucun risque. Vous allez vider et nettoyer la cale, ce qui devrait bien vous prendre 3 jours. Une autre division prendra votre corvée ménage du jour 5. Pas le choix, les autres divisions ont du boulot et ont aussi besoin de décompresser...

-Merde...Dis Kira franchement embêtée.

Cela repoussait de cinq jours ses retrouvailles, et au-delà le programme n'était pas sûr. On ne sait jamais, une urgence, et elle pourrait lever l'ancre sans avoir eu le temps de les voir... Cette opportunité pouvait lui passer sous le nez. Marco le savait bien aussi, et il comprenait qu'elle cherche à les voir rapidement.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, et vit la pendule au mur qui affichait 21h30.

-Alors autant y aller ce soir, non ? C'est près d'une grande place, la Place Rambin.

-Je connais. Le temps d'y arriver en partant maintenant, il faut bien 2h...Dit-il en se penchant sur une carte à son bureau.

-Il va être très tard ! Mon Maester se couche assez tard, mais après 23h...je ne suis pas sûre...

 _Une solution...vite ! Même en courant, cette ville est quand même en pente, je vais me fatiguer...Si je pouvait voler moi auss-..._

 _Attend une seconde._

-Commandant ?

Marco se tourna. Elle lui souriait. De façon presque sournoise. C'était inédit. Et un peu sexy. Mais au fond de lui, il craignait un peu ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

-Vous m'aviez dit que si je sortais indemne de la maladie pulmonaire qu'on avait attrapé sur Arlev, vous m'offririez un tour sur votre dos... J'aurai aimé demander ça pour voir un plus bel endroit, mais là, c'est une nécessité. Vous accepteriez ?

Son sourire se fit un peu gêné. Elle savait que son audace pouvait lui coûter cher. Demander ce genre de service à son commandant ! Mais en même temps, il lui avait fait cette promesse. Donc, audace légitime... Il sentait qu'elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Qu'elle ne serait pas contrariée s'il disait non, mais lui serait reconnaissante de dire oui.

Et au fond de lui, il voulait bien un peu de reconnaissance de Kira.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Bon... C'est bien parce que ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-On y va. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Heu...

Elle était encore en robe. Mais faire attendre son supérieur qui lui faisait déjà une fleur...

-Un problème ? Dit-il en arrêtant sa marche.

-Non. On peut y aller.

Il vit qu'elle tenait sa robe. Effectivement, c'était peut-être un peu embêtant pour elle... Elle semblait cependant déterminée à partir rapidement. Soit, après tout, il aimait la voir dans cette tenue...

Ils se rendirent sur le pont. Kira avait rangé la lettre dans sa sacoche, prête au départ.

-Bon, tu restes assez collée à moi, sinon l'air va te pousser en arrière. Et pas de cri, on sera déjà pas discrets.

-Pas de soucis.

Marco se transforma en phénix bleu et or, et galamment, se baissa au maximum pour permettre à sa cavalière de monter. Celle-ci parvient à s'asseoir convenablement,avant de dire : « prête ».

Marco se redressa, prit de l'élan sur quelques mètres avant de sauter par dessus bord les ailes déployées. En quelques coups d'ailes il monta dans les airs. Il voulut faire plaisir à Kira, qu'il sentait collée dans son dos, en volant assez haut quelques minutes.

De la-haut, la ville était mystérieuse. Comme une pieuvre de lumière, les ruelles éclairées serpentaient sur les collines noires. C'était joli, particulier. Kira profita de la vue pendant quelques minutes, avant que Marco ne descende vers ce qu'il savait être North colline. Il plana, tourna, et après 10 minutes de vol, se posa le plus délicatement possible dans une ruelle à quelques pas de la place encore très vivante à ce heure là.

Kira descendit, et remit sa robe en place tandis que son commandant reprenait forme humaine. A peine la dernière flamme disparue, il commença à marcher. Kira le suivit, et ils arrivèrent une minute plus tard sur une vaste place ronde, très éclairée, et envahie de musique provenant de l'orchestre sous le kiosque au centre. Les contours de la place étaient tracés par les bars et leurs terrasses où des dizaines de personnes buvaient et parlaient en riant fort. De plus, des dizaines de couples dansaient autour du kiosque sur un air de jazz. Les tenues des danseurs étaient généralement longues : des pantalons pour les hommes et des robes et jupes au moins aux genoux, qui volaient avec grâce.

-Eh bien...

-Oui, il y a de l'ambiance. Compléta Marco. La rue des Maudits est par là. Dit il en montrant une ruelle plus loin.

Ils coupèrent la place en esquivant les passants. Kira s'émerveillait de l'ambiance, en regardant absolument partout autour, notant les références à la culture de North Blue dans les tenues, l'architecture, les noms des bars et les boissons affichées sur les panneaux.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à a ruelle, éclairée à l'entrée de deux lampions. Ils avancèrent sans bruit Marco transforma sa main en un bout d'aile luisante pour voir les numéros de maisons. Enfin, une plaque annonça « Maester Serrant – médecin- thanatopracteur ». Le seuil de la porte était surélevé de deux marches. Ainsi, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient en hauteur, on ne voyait rien, à part un peu de lumière.

-Il a encore l'air réveillé...

Kira monta les deux marches et tapa quatre fois, comme elle avait coutume de le faire sur son île natale, quatre étant un chiffre soit-disant porte bonheur sur Arann.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ce détail n'échappa pas au vieil homme assis à son bureau. Les gens frappent souvent trois coups. Pour venir à cette heure, il était certain au fond de lui de savoir qui était sur le pas de la porte.

Il parvint à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit d'une main un peu fébrile. Et quand il l'ouvrit, c'était bien son ancienne élève qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Une grande blonde en robe, avec une cicatrice de plus au visage mais des yeux pétillants de joie.

-Kira ! Dieu, mais quel bonheur de te revoir ! Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Il remarqua alors au pied des marches un homme blond, en bermuda et chemise violette.

-Mi kolge, Maester. ( **moi de même, Maester)**

Ils se tapèrent le dos mutuellement. Puis, il se tourna vers l'homme qui accompagnait son élève.

-A qui aie-je l'honneur ?

-Peut-être devrions nous faire les présentations à l'intérieur, Maester. Suggéra Kira avec un regard sérieux.

Le Maester compris tout de suite que son invité était plutôt du genre à devoir se faire discret.

-Mais bien sûr, entrez, je vous en prie.

Marco et Kira passèrent devant le vieux médecin. L'entrée faisait face à un escalier en bois. Le plancher, un peu vieux, était propre. A part des patères au mur avec un manteau d'accroché, et deux tabourets, l'entrée était très sobre, avec des murs tapissé d'un papier vert émeraude assez récent. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière venait de la pièce ouverte à leur droite. Un fois la porte refermée, Kira fit les présentations.

-Maester, je vous présente Marco, le Phénix, le second de Shirohige, qui est aussi mon commandant.

-Et bien et bien... Un honneur, monsieur. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Marco lui serra la main, qu'il sentit assez ferme pour un homme de son âge. Le pirate sonda son hôte : il semblait être une personne peu apte à combattre, mais très joviale et polie. Grand, sans être maigre ou avoir un embonpoint, cheveux grisonnants en queue de cheval courte et lunettes rondes, avec une petite barbichette, il semblait prendre soin de lui. Cet homme respirait la bonne santé malgré son âge avancé.

-Et donc, voici Maester Serrant, l'auteur de ma lettre, à qui je dois mon enseignement de thanatopracteur. Et un peu de médecine.

\- « Un peu », oui ! Dit-il en riant. Tu fais toujours le légiste ?

-Pas vraiment, même si j'ai aidé à prendre soin de quelques morts. Je suis plutôt combattante.

-Ça doit te changer, la piraterie. Allez, entrez, entrez, nous allons parler de tout ça.

Ils entrèrent à droite dans une grande pièce lumineuse, faisant office de bureau et de salon. A gauche, où la pièce se faisait profonde, un grand bureau surplombé d'étagères pleines de livres et de pots faisait face à une paillasse, près d'un frigo et d'un évier. Quelques lampes éclairaient le tout. Kira se demandait comment son maître avait bien pu sauver ses livres dans sa fuite. Mais ayant de bons contacts, nul doute qu'il avait pu s'en sortir bien mieux que les autres. Devant eux, une cheminée, une grande fenêtre et trois fauteuils de velours vert autour d'une table basse en merisier les invitaient à s'installer.

-Asseyez vous je vous en prie ! Dit le maître des lieux en sortant d'une boite en bois une bouteille de rhum et trois verres avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Je vous sers ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ils servit les trois verres, que Marco nota être fait de cristal bien taillé et décoré. Le liquide lui même avait une belle couleur. Il porta sa boisson au nez, et sentit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un rhum de très bonne qualité.

-Je le garde pour les bonnes occasions, dit le Maester comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Bien, à la vôtre !

Ils trinquèrent poliment, avant de prendre une gorgée. _Excellent_ , pensa le phénix. Clairement, cet homme était raffiné. Il n'y avait pas de démonstration de richesse, mais ses vêtements, bien que sobres, étaient propres, repassés et de bonne qualité. De même, la décoration était simple, mais les quelques objets comme ce verre étaient de bonne facture, et tout était propre. C'était un homme relativement aisé, mais humble, et bon hôte avec ça.

-Bien, alors raconte moi Kira, comment va la vie pour toi ?

Elle pris une gorgée, posa son verre et rassembla ses pensées quelques secondes.

-Très bien, pour être honnête. J'ai voyagé quelques mois en chassant des pirates, et après quelques démêlées avec un équipage assez violent, Shirohige, qui m'a invité à le rejoindre. J'ai eu un peu peur de regretter ce choix, mais j'ai vite compris que, après tout, la vie à laquelle je me destinait de base, je ne l'avais pas choisie, et que la piraterie m'allait bien.

« Rester sur North Blue a disséquer des cadavres, c'était un peu la solution de facilité. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai choisi de devenir pirate, mais je me suis engagée la dedans sur un coup de tête, et je m'y sens bien. Je m'y projette, même.

-Bien bien...si j'avais su ! Mais je savais que tu ne resterais pas dans le métier à jamais. Je ne te le souhaitais pas d'ailleurs. Je te félicite.

-Merci Maester. Et vous alors ?

-Oh, moi...Et bien grâce à quelques amis, j'ai voyagé. Je me suis posé quelques mois sur une autre île, avant de recevoir un message de Laris. En apprenant que pas mal de nos amis étaient arrivés ici, j'ai fini par les rejoindre. Maintenant, je continue mon métier comme sur Arann, mais sans dictature cherchant à me tuer avec tout mon quartier...

Marco comprit qu'il faisait référence à l'épidémie de Ragar sur Arann, dont Kira avait parlé. La Ragar était une maladie lancée contre la population prolétaire et marginale par le roi, en collaboration avec le gouvernement mondial, pour remédier à l'insécurité de l'île. Les équarrisseurs comme Kira avaient été accusés de propager le virus à des fins économiques. Elle et son Maitre avaient trouvé l'origine de cette vague épidémique, mais n'avaient pas osé le dire à tout le monde, craignant que des gangs n'en profite pour lever une révolution qui n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation sociale. Ils avaient manqué d'être tué, avec leurs collègues, par les Marines. Mais la nuit prévue de leur exécution à l'abri des regards, Kira avait usé de son pouvoir du verre pour les tuer. Tous avaient fui dans la confusion, et c'est là que l'aventure de Kira a débuté...Marco savait que Kira avait mal vécu les accusations contre elle, et qu'elle n'était pas fière de ses actes.

La voix du Maester le sortit de sa réflexion.

-Il y a quelques problèmes de sécurité, surtout dans ce quartier, mais ça reste mineur en comparaison à nos désastreuses conditions de vie sur Arann...

-En somme, vous vous en tirez bien. Conclut-elle.

-On peut dire ça, dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Marco suivait silencieusement l'échange, alors que le Maester parlait un peu de l'île.

-Tu sais qu'à deux pas, il y a Laris et sa femme ? Leur gamine a vraiment envie de te revoir.

-Vous me l'avez dit dans la lettre. Je voudrais bien les revoir, mais j'ai un emploi du temps serré pour les jours à venir...

-On peut y aller maintenant, tu sais.

-Il est tard, objecta-t-elle.

-Il n'est jamais tard pour les bonnes occasions ! Contredit-il. Marco, vous nous suivrez bien ?

Marco n'avait pas prévu cela. En même temps, il n'avait pas prévu grand chose de sa nuit. Et puis, mieux valait rester près de Kira, au cas où. Il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité comme de celle de chacun de ses hommes mais curieusement, il ne le sentait pas comme une contrainte. Plutôt comme une occasion de connaître mieux sa combattante. Sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il finit son verre d'une gorgée.

-Bien sûr. Dit-il avec son flegme habituel.

Il regretta immédiatement. Depuis quand s'occupait-il de ses hommes lors des sorties nocturnes d'escale ? Et depuis quand se mêlait-il de leurs affaires ? Trop tard, il sortait déjà en suivant les deux autres. Il espérait ne pas être de trop, car après tout, il s'incrustait dans des retrouvailles...

Se rappelant de pourquoi il avait voulut venir (c'est-à-dire « surveiller » Kira, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule), il leur emboîta le pas sans rien dire. Ils sortirent dehors, et marchèrent à peine trente secondes avant de s'arrêter devant une maison très modeste d'où sortait un air de guitare. La façade était très étroite, collée aux maisons voisines qui semblaient l'écraser. La maison était cependant haute de deux étages, vu les fenêtres à carreaux qui se superposaient. Un peu de lumière au rez-de-chaussée signalait que les occupants étaient encore debout.

Le Maester toqua 4 fois à la porte en bois à la peinture écaillée. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté, tandis que le Maester s'écarta un peu, de sorte à ce que la première personne que l'on verrait en ouvrant soit Kira. Celle-ci sentit une pointe d'anxiété quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un grincement. L'homme barbu d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt qui avait ouvert sourit instantanément à la vue de Kira.

-Ma ké ! Kira ! ( **ça alors! Kira!** ) cria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Marco observa l'homme. Il lui donnait bien la quarantaine, voir la cinquantaine vu les petites rides qu'il avait aux yeux et au front. Ses cheveux étaient roux, sa tenue simple, laissant voir des bras nus très musclés. Il se redressa pour saluer le Maester et sembla enfin remarquer Marco. Il lui serra la main poliment.

-Enchanté. Laris. Un ancien collègue de Kira, équarrisseur.

-De même. Marco. Un collègue de Kira, pirate.

-Bienvenue. Dit-il sobrement, sur un ton sincère.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, comme pour se jauger. Marco le voyait comme une force sage, le genre d'homme à ne pas user bêtement de la violence, plutôt sympathique mais fort néanmoins. Puis Laris les invita d'un geste à le suivre à l'intérieur.

-Je vois que j'ai pas mal d'invités aujourd'hui !

-Tu en as d'autres ? Demanda Kira.

-Plusieurs oui ! Et que tu connais en plus ! Les gars, j'ai une revenante pour vous.

Ils passèrent l'entrée pour se retrouver immédiatement dans une salle peu large mais profonde, servant de salon et de cuisine. Les murs de pierres étaient ornés de quelques tentures de couleurs chaudes et de lampes. Les nombreux bancs et des chaises autour d'une grande table étaient occupés par une quinzaine de personnes qui se tournèrent instantanément vers les nouveaux arrivants. Une femme rousse se précipita vers Kira, la pris dans ses bras, et d'un coup, les chaises raclèrent le vieux parquet. Tout le monde se leva pour courir vers Kira.

-Tout doux, va pas m'étrangler Melania !

-Tu nous as manqué, tellement !

-Et à nous donc ! Dit un autre homme.

La dénommée Melania défit son emprise pour laisser les autres la saluer.

-Eva ne dors peut-être pas encore, je vais voir si elle est réveillée ! Dit-elle en allant vers un escalier de bois au fond de la pièce.

Marco vit Kira saluer tout le monde. La plupart des pirates n'avait plus grand chose à part la liberté et leurs frères d'armes. Il était étonnant de voir qu'elle avait encore quelques connaissances. Les gens vinrent ensuite le saluer. Kira le présenta.

-Voici Marco, mon Commandant.

-Tu veux dire, _le_ Marco ? Le phénix ?

-Lui même. Répondit l'intéressé.

Instant de flottement. La plupart de ces gens n'avaient, semble-t-il, jamais vu de pirate de cette pointure. Laris mit fin à la gène avec une grande simplicité.

-Les amis de Kira sont les bienvenus chez moi. Elle ne s'allierait jamais avec des gens mal intentionnés.

Les autres sourirent, et se détendirent instantanément. La mère du foyer, Mélania de ce qu'avat entendu Marco, redescendit, suivie d'une fillette de peut-être 6 ou 7 ans. Cette dernière courut vers Kira en criant.

-Kiraaaaaaa !

La pirate l'attrapa à l'arrivée pour la porter.

-Et bien, miss, tu as bien grandit !

L'image était curieuse pour Marco. Avec cette enfant dans les bras, Kira avait un sourire calme et apaisé. Kira redéposa l'enfant, avant de dire :

-Et bien, les invités n'ont pas droit à boire ?

Elle voulait intégrer un peu son Commandant à l'ambiance, et donc, enchaîner rapidement sur la boisson, une chose qui réunissait rapidement tous le monde...

Ils s'assirent tous, et à partir de là, l'ambiance fut... intenable.

Maco avait vu des soirées, mais celle-ci était assez spéciale. Premièrement, les gens lui parlaient. Sans gène, avec bienveillance, de tout et rien. C'était assez surprenant, pour un pirate qu'on évitait généralement. Deuxièmement, Kira riait et buvait beaucoup. Deux choses qu'elle faisait d'habitude avec modération. Troisièmement, quand on sortit quelques instruments, elle se mit spontanément à danser avec Laris et les autres.

Il se dégageait une joie de vivre et une convivialité rare chez ces gens. Et Kira ne lui avait jamais parut si exubérante. Marco avait entendu dire que les gens de North Blue était du genre accueillant, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point.

Les heures passèrent. Sans qu'il se rappelle comment, Kira en était venue à jouer à un jeu Arannien avec quelques uns, tandis que Marco et le Maester, les deux plus calmes du groupe, s'étaient naturellement retrouvés un peu à l'écart autour d'un verre. Le vieil homme était de bonne conversation. Ils parlaient des maladies qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer sur Grand Line, mais commençaient à avoir épuisé le sujet, quand le Maester lui demanda :

-Puis-je vous demander...si Kira va bien ?

Un peu surpris, Marco répondit simplement :

-Je pense que oui. Elle m'a bien dit qu'elle se sentait chez elle à bord, n'envisagez pas de la récupérer.

Le Maester ria.

-Ah ah, pas d'inquiétude, je ne cherche pas à la recruter. Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu faire carrière dans la médecine après tout. Je suis content qu'elle ait un cap maintenant. Et une famille...soudée.

-...Comment était-elle sur Arann ?

-Oh, vous savez... elle n'a pas beaucoup connu ses parents, et son père adoptif a été vendu...

-Par un de ses amis, oui. Je me souviens. Compléta Marco.

Le Maester le regarda, étonné.

-Elle vous en a parlé ?

-Elle nous a résumé, oui... J'ai compris qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de l'épidémie dont vous et vos collègues avez été accusés. Et qu'elle n'aime pas le gouvernement depuis.

-Comment ne pas le détester? Sans elle, tous les gens de cette pièce seraient morts ! Mais comme je l'ai avertie dans la lettre, il y a quelques Arniens sur cette île qui lui ont fait une sale réputation, comme elle en avait sur Arann...

-Elle était si haïe ? Les autres le sont autant ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le Maester fit un court silence.

-Les autres, non. Ils ne sont pas détestés, enfin pas plus que ça. Ils étaient détestés à cause de l'accusation qu'ils se faisait de l'argent sur les morts, mais depuis qu'ils sont là tout va mieux. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que Kira ait cette réputation. Au début, elle était comme n'importe qui. C'est l'épidémie, l'épidémie... C'est ça qui l'a détruite, sa réputation, et elle, aussi.

-...c'est à dire ?

-C'est assez délicat...

Il prit quelques gorgée, et continua.

-Kira avait compris que l'épidémie de Ragar allait être meurtrière... Alors au bout de deux trois mois, pour limiter les dégâts, elle a commencé à euthanasier les plus malades. Ca, les gens comprenaient, bien qu'ils la voyaient déjà comme une sans-coeur. Mais ensuite, elle a euthanasié beaucoup d'enfants dès les premiers signes de Ragar, sans tenter de traitement. Cela lui a été très reproché.

-Tué par prévention ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Nous avions remarqué que les enfants étaient des foyers faciles pour cette maladie. Et les gamins étaient nombreux, sur Arann, ils jouaient tout le temps ensemble. Donc, ils transmettaient facilement ce virus, qui de base, proliférait déjà de façon très rapide.

Il reprit une gorgée.

-Même avec les soins, les enfants avaient trois ou quatre fois moins de chances que les adultes de s'en tirer...et le taux de survie était déjà très bas. Donc plus les enfants restaient en vie, plus leurs parents risquaient de mourir avec, et plus vite le virus se transmettait d'un enfant, et donc d'un foyer, à un autre.

Gorgée, à nouveau.

-Alors, il ne fallait pas attendre que la maladie se propage. Comme scier les branches, même à peine infectées, pour espérer sauver l'arbre. En conséquence, les gens l'ont traitée d'infanticide. L'ont accusée de ne pas essayer de soigner, de tuer sans attendre de diagnostic. Mais soyons honnêtes, les gens ne respectaient pas tous les règles élémentaires qu'elle et moi mettions en place, comme limiter les contact entre enfants. Elle faisait de son mieux.

-Je comprends...vous la souteniez tous pour ça ?

-Je vais vous dire : l'homme avec qui elle joue, là. Avec une chemise bleue. Elle lui a euthanasié ses deux fils. Le soir même, elle est venue le voir en pleurant. Morte de honte. Elle voulait sauver le plus de monde possible, mais elle a vite comprit qu'il faudrait sûrement enlever des dizaines de personnes, en particulier des enfants, pour en sauver des centaines d'autres. Il fallait tuer pour limiter la propagation de la maladie. Là où elle n'a pas été bien vue, aussi, c'est pour son action pour Eva.

-Eva ?

-La gamine, là, la fille de Laris. C'est sa filleule. Quand Eva a été baptisée, Laris a demandé à Kira d'être sa marraine. Sur Arann, ce rôle implique de grandes responsabilités : en cas de décès des parents, c'est au parrain ou à la marraine de s'occuper des enfants. C'est à eux d'aider par tous les moyens leur filleul.

Gorgée. Quatre gorgées.

-Kira avait un vaccin, que nous avions réussis à récupérer pour l'analyser. Un seul. Et elle l'a utilisé sur Eva. Elle ne devait pas faire de favoritisme dans son boulot. Mais elle a considéré que son rôle de marraine justifiait qu'elle fasse une exception. C'est pour ça que Laris et sa femme adorent Kira. Elle a très certainement sauvé leur fille d'une mort douloureuse et précoce. Quand son geste s'est su, les gens ont aussi détesté Laris, et ont harcelés Kira pour avoir d'autres vaccins. Vaccins dont nous ne pouvions dire l'origine sans annoncer que le roi lui même voulait notre mort... Kira a fait croire que ce vaccin était un test, que nous étions pas sûr de son efficacité. Mais les gens lui en on quand même demandé, en voyant qu'Eva semblait épargnée, et elle ne pouvait pas leur en fournir, sans en savoir la composition exacte ...ça les a rendu furieux.

-Et vous ? Vous étiez pour ?

Le Maeter sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'étais pour. Elle avait raison : c'était élaguer l'arbre, où le voir mourir. Tuer la maladie par ses porteurs, le plus vite possible, ou voir la quasi-totalité de la population disparaître. Ce qui était l'objectif du gouvernement. Mais j'avoue avoir été lâche. Kira m'a couvert, pour que je reste une personne de confiance pour les habitants. Elle a assumé seule la responsabilités des centaines de morts, que j'approuvais à demi-mots pour ne pas paraître trop extrême. Elle se chargeait seule des euthanasies.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Marco digérait cette information. Kira avait prit une décision radicale en tuant beaucoup de personnes, pourvu que la maladie se stoppe. Elle avait prit une responsabilité énorme, pour le bien commun. Et elle avait fait de son mieux pour suivre son engagement de marraine d'Eva.

-C'est une personne fiable, vous savez. Honnête, et très responsable. Elle est fidèle, ne se dédouane pas de ses responsabilités, assume ses actes et ses erreurs...au point qu'elle s'accusait de beaucoup de maux. Il faut vraiment qu'elle ne pense plus a expier pour ses « fautes ».

-Elle ne m'a pas parut dans cette optique de se faire pardonner depuis son arrivée...

-Croyez-moi, Commandant. Elle s'en veut toujours. Gardez-ça en tête : mieux vaut éviter de lui rappeler cette période de sa vie, pour le bien de son moral et de son mental.

Le Maester avait l'air très sérieux, et Marco le comprenait. Il essaya de dévier la conversation, voyant que le vieil homme, au bord des larmes, semblait lui aussi traumatisé par cet épisode.

-Et pour son pouvoir ? Vous saviez ?

Ce sujet parut bienvenue pour le Maester, qui se redressa un peu sur sa chaise.

-Je l'ai su, mais tardivement. Quand nous avons enquêté sur l'origine de l'épidémie. Puis elle a utilisé ce pouvoir du démon de verre pour tuer les soldats chargés de notre exécution, dit-il en regardant les gens concernés, qui jouaient maintenant aux fléchettes. A-t-elle progressé dans son utilisation ?

-Sans doute, puisqu'elle peut se battre avec, mais elle ne s'en sert pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Elle trouve que c'est tricher, en quelque sorte.

Le Maester soupira.

-Il va falloir qu'elle voit ça comme une chance...

-Oui, confirma Marco en resservant leurs verres.

Ils bavardèrent encore un peu sur des sujets plus légers. Du coin de l'œil, cependant, Marco surveillait Kira qui dansait. Sa robe flottait avec grâce quand elle tournait, son visage rieur était un peu rougit pour sa consommation d'alcool. Mais elle semblait heureuse. C'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Il fallut attendre 4h30 du matin pour que Kira et Marco ne quitte Laris et leurs amis. Les adieux furent rapides. Le commandant de la première division fut cependant confronté à un problème : Kira était ivre.

-J'peux monter sur vot' dos, s'il vous plait ? Sinon autant que je dorme là. Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur un mur.

Il soupira.

-Bon, pour cette fois... Mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel. Alons dans une autre ruelle pour décoller.

En effet, il y avait quelques soûlards au coin de la rue. Kira se tenait à son épaule.

-Vous avez aimé la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle poliment dans un éclair de lucidité qui étonna Marco.

-Plutôt, oui. Ton Maester m'a pas mal tenu compagnie.

-Il est plutôt sympa. Je suis contente, j'avais peur que vous vous ennuyiez...

Arrivés dans une ruelle déserte, Marco se transforma en phénix. Kira eu un peu de mal a monter dessus. Le tournis lui donnait l'impression de tomber, alors elle s'accrochait avec force à l'oiseau bleu.

Marco fit attention a ne pas faire de geste brusque, veillant tout de même à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme pas. Mais même fatiguée et pompette, elle voulait profiter de la vue du ciel.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont désert, mis à part la sentinelle en haut du mat. Kira rejoint sa chambre, toujours en s'appuyant son son Commandant qui faisait l'effort de ne pas avancer trop vite.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kira.

-Bon, je te laisse là. Essaie de bien dormir. Tu dois être debout à 10h pour la garde.

-Oui Commandant. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

-C'était très gentil, Commandant. Vous êtes adorable, merci.

Elle lui fit embrassa la joue avant d'ouvrir sa porte, qu'elle referma en lui lançant un dernier sourire.

Marco resta bien quelques secondes immobile. Le merci, il comprenait. Mais...

Adorable ?

Gentil ?

Avec un bisou, et un sourire d'ange ?

Ça faisait beaucoup. Kira, d'ordinaire très pudique, très modérée, lui avait parlé sans gêne. Il en était légèrement indigné par son attitude, mais ça, ce n'était que le commandant en lui qui le pensait. Il était surtout étonné, et un peu content.

Mais étonné, oui, surtout.

La soirée avait été riche en émotions, et il avait appris pas mal sur la pirate de verre. Il retourna ses pensées en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, où il s'affala sur son lit sans pouvoir s'endormir.

Que pensait-il vraiment de Kira ?

Et que pensait-elle vraiment de lui ?

Pour la première fois, il osait s'affirmer qu'il voulait s'en rapprocher, et même savoir si son sentiment, encore assez flou, était réciproque.

 **Voilà pour cette fois! J'attends vos appréciations, remarques, commentaires, poemes et recettes de cuisine ^^.**


End file.
